Encontré el amor junto a ti
by Alice mNm
Summary: Después de un accidente, la perfecta vida de Bella cambió de rumbo. Edward sufrió la peor de las traiciones mas obtuvo el mejor de los regalos. El amor no formaba parte de sus planes, ¿seguirán pensando lo mismo después del primer encuentro?
1. Nuevos amigos

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer sólo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
-Si leen algo que conozcan, no es mío-_

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Nuevos amigos**

**.**

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba en un lindo prado cubierto de flores de muchos colores, no sabía hacia donde me dirigía solo iba en línea recta tratando de revisar por donde caminaba, dada mi gracia y elegancia al caminar -_nótese el sarcasmo_- para no saludar a las hormigas que caminaban bajo mis pies. De repente el lugar cambió, me encontraba ahora en la calle, vestida cómodamente con jeans y blusa y en eso topo con una muralla algo mullida, al levantar la vista casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva ya que frente a mí estaba un ángel, él me miraba con intensidad y yo no podía despegar mi mirada de él, poco a poco se fue inclinando hacia mí y yo no tardé en acortar el camino, puse mis manos en su pecho y él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, de él desprendía un olor muy masculino pero que no recordaba haber estado en contacto con esa fragancia, me dejé embriagar por ella, sus labios se posaron en los míos, eran suaves y se empezaron a mover de una manera muy dulce, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero de repente el beso se tornó más pasional y hambriento, sus labios estaban ahora rígidos y se movían de manera salvaje, en un intento por recuperar oxígeno lo alejé de mí y casi grito, el ángel hermoso que besaba se desvaneció y frente a mí quedo el gran idiota de Mike Newton.

— ¡Ah! — grité desesperada y volviendo a la realidad, sudaba frío y una de mis sabanas se encontraban revuelta en mis pies, me pasé una mano por la frente tratando de tranquilizarme y diciéndome una y otra vez _"solo fue un sueño" _uno muy horrible por cierto.

Una vez consciente de que todo se trataba de un sueño, fijé mi vista en el costado derecho de mi cama donde reposaba el despertador que marcaba las 6:27am, solo tres minutos antes que sonara.

— No pude despertar tres minutos después — dije con sorna mientras me levantaba del campo de guerra que era mi cama y observando el precioso ser que reposaba junto a las almohadas.

Sin esperar más me dirigí rumbo al baño a darme una ducha caliente y así despertar mejor.

Tratando de demorar el menor tiempo posible me vestí, maquillé y dejando mi cabello suelto me dispuse a bajar a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, hoy es el día de waffles, su desayuno favorito, una vez estando todo listo lo coloqué en la mesa desayunadora, me acerqué al refrigerador y así abierto llene dos vasos con jugo de naranja y uno con leche, vuelvo a colocar lo necesitado en su lugar y tomo los vasos -_con cuidado_- y los llevo a la mesa al lado de lo demás, regreso sobre mis pasos y sirvo una taza de café.

Observando que nada falte me encamino hacia la escalera con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y me dirijo de nuevo a mi habitación, me quedé en la puerta contemplándolo, dormía con su pijama azul, con su cabello más desordenado de lo normal, tenía uno de sus brazos abrazando fuertemente mi almohada, su piel blanca lo hacía verse como un ser celestial, acercándome lo suficiente me senté a la orilla apreciando su gran belleza.

— Levántate dormilón — le di un beso en su sonrojada mejilla y él apretó la almohada con más fuerzas e hizo algunos mohines.

— Vamos cariño se va a hacer tarde — coloqué mi dedo índice en su nariz lo que provoco que se removiera y abriera sus bellos y familiares ojos, me dio mi sonrisa favorita y yo se la devolví, se removió las sabanas que estaban en sus pies y se lanzó a mi cuello quedando sentado en mis piernas.

— ¡Buenos días mami! — me lleno el rostro de pequeños besos y se acomodo entre mi cuello y hombro. Este era el casi único momento en que demostraba su amor hacia mí, no es que fuera un niño malo solo que era algo "grande"-_según él_- para hacer ese tipo de demostraciones de cariño para mamá.

— Vamos, se va a enfriar el desayuno — se puso rápidamente de pie y salió disparado a la planta baja, me reí de su energía, él a diferencia mía contaba con una gran coordinación a sus casi 7 años.

Poseía una tez blanca, pero no tan blanca como la mía, "unos enormes y hermosos ojos color chocolate como los de su abuelo y los míos y con la misma expresividad que los míos" -_palabras de Renee Swan mi madre y abuela de Lex_- su cabello de un lindo rubio cenizo un poco más claro que el de su padre que caía en algunos rizos, era tan parecido a _él_, contaba con mi color y expresión de ojos, a diferencia de los suyos que eran azules como los de mi madre.

Al llegar a la cocina lo encuentro sentado en el taburete, eran algo altos pero como lo dije _"él es muy coordinado"._

— Dijiste que se iba a enfriar — me dijo con suplica y me regaló su mejor sonrisa — estaba a punto de empezar sin ti.

— ¡Muy mal jovencito! — lo reprendí divertida cuando me instalé en mi asiento al lado de él señalándolo con mi dedo índice — ¿qué te he dicho sobre las reglas de la mesa?

Me regaló su mejor cara de inocente y subió sus manos a la altura de sus hombros — Yo no podría hacer eso mamá…nunca — me hizo un pucherito y exclamó — ¿puedo empezar a comer?

— Claro amor — le dije cuando él tomaba su tenedor, _yo me encargaba de hacer pequeños bocados para que el solo los tomara_ — no queremos que mueras de hambre y el abuelo Charlie me encierre en una celda — me dedicó una sonrisa con sus cachetes llenos ya que había empezado a comer.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos dirigimos a su habitación, se metió a bañar como "_niño grande"_ - _desde que cumplió 6 me impidió ayudarle_- alisté su ropa y la coloqué al pie de su cama, en unos minutos salió con una toalla -_enorme para él_- envuelta en su cintura y reprimí las ganas de reír con una patética tos.

Él me dio la espalda y le di su _"privacidad"_ acomodando su mochila ya que hoy era su primer día de escuela.

— Mamá — me llamó y volteé y una vez que tuvo mi atención empezó a hablar — ¿cuándo iré de nuevo a Forks con los abuelos? — me dijo y desvió su mirada para calzar sus zapatos.

— No sé amor, ¿acabas de regresar y ya me quieres abandonar de nuevo? — le dije fingiendo un puchero.

— No mamá — rodó los ojos — solo que el abuelo me prometió que sería su acompañante en sus rondas en la patrulla — me dijo explicando con las manos.

Mis padres adoraban a Lex, era como un regalo para ellos, mi padre le enseñó a pescar y cuantas cosas de "_chicos_", se enorgullecía siempre de él, Charlie era muy poco emotivo pero con Lex su corazón se ablandaba, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido y como dije anteriormente "_Lex es para todos como un regalo_". Renee por otro lado se divertía de lo lindo con él, en ocasiones parecían de la misma edad, mi madre nunca ha sido muy madura para su edad y en ciertas situaciones la que asumía el lugar de madre era yo, algunas veces parecía más que Lex cuidaba de ella en lugar que de ser mi madre la que lo cuidará, reí con ironía al recordar que era justamente lo que hacía yo en mi niñez y adolescencia.

— Bueno vamos a ir hasta casi finales del año pero tus abuelos vendrán a visitarnos para el día de tu cumpleaños.

— ¡Qué bien! — chilló — hoy espero hacer muchos amigos y cuando venga la abu le pediré que me lleve al parque.

Mi madre adoraba salir de Forks aunque sea solo por unos días, a ella nunca le gusto el clima pero mi padre no lo quería dejar y Renee se sacrificó para quedarse al lado del hombre de su vida. Charlie y ella son tan diferentes y en algunos momentos me preguntó "_¿cómo es que siguen juntos después de tantos años?" _Por un lado papá es reservado emocionalmente, callado, centrado y muy responsable, al contrario mi madre es hiperactiva, afectuosa, un poco olvidadiza y desordenada.

— Sí y creo que si no nos damos prisa no podrás conocer a tus nuevos amiguitos el día de hoy….vamos revoltoso — me agaché junto a él y traté de peinar su cabello, y como he dicho _"traté"_, nunca lo consigo, tomé su mochila y nos dirigimos a la planta baja, donde estaba mi maletín, su lonchera y los abrigos ligeros.

— ¿Crees que haga nuevos amigos? — me preguntó cuando le ayudaba a colocar su abrigo.

— Por supuesto campeón — su carita me regalo su mejor sonrisa, me recordaba tanto a _él_, di un largo suspiro.

Tomé las llaves de mi coche y salimos a la cochera, abrí la puerta del piloto y antes que hiciera algo un pequeño torbellino pasó sobre mí y se dirigió a la parte trasera colocándose él solo el cinturón.

— Mira mamá ya soy grande y ya no usaré esa tonta silla — con sus manos hizo gestos despectivos.

— Sí claro, dentro de unos meses tú conducirás — le dije rodando los ojos y pasando todo lo que traía en mis manos al asiento del copiloto.

— ¿De veras? — dijo con emoción y al observarlo por el espejo retrovisor su carita estaba iluminada.

— Claro que no peque — me volteé a verle y su sonrisa se desapareció y hacer eso me entristeció — ¿acaso tú me dejabas manejar el tuyo? — le dije señalando su _Ferrari_ rojo a escala que estaba al final de la cochera.

— No mamá — una linda sonrisa iluminó de nueva cuenta su rostro — es solo mío — se cruzó los brazos en el pecho en un gesto de enojo.

— Ok, lo que digas peque — y sin más salimos rumbo a su nueva escuela. Los siguientes diez minutos fueron entre pláticas de lo que iba a contarles a sus nuevos amigos y lo que diría a sus abuelos sobre su primer día de escuela "_o mejor dicho la lista mental que mi madre le pidió hacer para preguntar a sus compañeros"_.

Llegamos con quince minutos de antelación, tal vez sobre mis pies soy un completo caos pero frente al volante "_Bella la patosa_" se queda afuera de la puerta del piloto.

— Listo campeón, llegamos a tu nueva escuela — observé cómo se quitaba el cinturón y de un salto ya estaba de pie.

— Muévete mamá — me decía poniendo sus manitas atrás de mi asiento y yo no supe más que hacer que reír – anda llegaré tarde.

— Amor faltan quince minutos a las 8:00am — me estiré para tomar su mochila y su lonchera, mientras él me miraba con impaciencia desde su lugar — ok señor malhumorado ya voy, no tengo la culpa que tengas una mamá lenta — le dije cuando ya estaba afuera del coche.

Él rodó los ojos, al bajar me regaló mi sonrisa favorita y se volteó para que pudiera acomodarle la mochila en su espala. Una vez listo estiré mi mano para que él la tomará, cruzamos la calle y llegamos al gran pasillo que conducía a la entrada del instituto. Lo miraba de reojo y me percaté que él observaba todo tratándose de percatar hasta del más mínimo detalle.

— Todo se va a quedar en su lugar Lex — volteó a verme y se sonrojó levemente.

— Ya sé mamá, pero es que es más grande que el jardín de infantes — dijo mirando al frente y yo traté de acomodarle un mechón rebelde que se salió de su lugar mientras seguíamos caminando.

— Bien pequeño — paré cuando casi llegamos a su nuevo salón y me agaché para verlo a los ojos — creo que hasta aquí llego yo — acaricié su mejilla y reprimí las ganas de llorar "_tranquilízate Bella recuerda ¡Se fuerte! _

— Voy a estar bien mamá — dijo poniendo su mano izquierda en mi mejilla derecha rodando los ojos.

— ¿Me lo prometes? — le mostré una sonrisa.

— Te lo prometo — me sonrío y colocó su mano derecha en su pecho a la altura del corazón.

— Ok — dije besando su mejilla a la vez que se sonrojaba.

— Mamá aquí no me des besos — me dijo bajito y entre dientes, yo solo sonreí y me levanté volviendo a tomar su mano y encaminándonos a donde estaba su maestra que parecía muy amable.

— Buenos días — saludé a la profesora a la vez que le daba una palmadita a Lex para que saludara.

— Buenos días — dijo él mientras se sonrojaba poquito, ella nos vio y sonrió.

— Pero que niño tan guapo y amable, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Lex S.. — no lo dejé terminar y le di otro empujoncito — Alexander Swan — dijo viéndome y dándome una mirada de disculpa, ya que ya habíamos acordado que se presentaría como _Alexander_.

— Qué lindo nombre Alexander, pero puedo ver que te gusta más Lex ¿no es así? — le dijo la maestra con cariño.

— Sí, así me dicen, mamá solo me dice Alexander cuando hago alguna travesura — aclaró y al decir que lo reprendía llamándolo así rodó los ojos.

— Bien ¿te gustaría pasar y conocer a tus nuevos compañeros?

— ¡Sí! — le contestó y miró hacia mí, con su mirada se despedía, lo dejé ir y vi como se sentaba en un asiento vacío a mediados de las filas centrales y mientras se acercaban dos niños a platicar con él, fui sacada de mi visión por la voz de la maestra…

— ¿Es el más grande de sus hijos? — me miró con un brillo en sus ojos que no supe distinguir.

— El único — me limité a decir.

— En ocasiones es difícil — me dijo y volteó su vista hacia ellos — pero que tonta no me he presentado soy Janeth Lee — me tendió su mano cuando regreso su mirada a mí.

— Bella Swan mucho gusto — justo estaba estrechando su mano cuando se escuchó un gran alboroto al final del pasillo por el cual venía una pequeña mujer de cabello negro y corto del cual las puntas estaban dispuestas de manera elegante hacia todas direcciones, muy bien vestida, tanto que parecía que iba aparecer en una revista y tenía un rostro con facciones hermosas que la hacían parecer una hada y justo a su lado venía un niño que le llegaba a la cintura de un extraño cabello color cobrizo, una gran sonrisa y al igual que la mujer tenía una cara angelical.

Pronto ambos llegaron a la puerta y conversaron con la maestra, el niño parecía algo tímido, yo en cambio no quitaba mi vista de Lex que ahora estaba riendo con sus compañeros, en ese aspecto daba gracias a Dios de que se pareciera a su padre y temía que la convivencia conmigo le trasmitiera mi actitud reservada y la forma en la que me excluía del gran alboroto.

— ¡Vamos Tony!... entra tesoro… ya vendré por ti en la salida — le dijo la pequeña mujer al niño con una voz como de campanillas, volteé a verlo y este al igual que la mujer tenía unos hermosos ojos azul cielo que se realzaba con su camisa color azul.

Él no dijo nada y se limitó a asentir, dejó que la mujer lo abrazará y besará, posteriormente se fue al interior del salón y mi vista lo siguió, vi que se sentó en el pupitre al lado de Lex, ya que solo había dos asientos más: uno con un niño un poco intimidante y otro al lado de una pequeña rubia. Al llegar Tony Lex le saludó y logré ver como le sacaba palabras y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al ver su gesto amistoso.

— ¡Hola! — la voz de la mujer que hablaba con Tony sonó a mi lado — Alice Cullen — me extendió su mano y la tome al instante.

— Bella Swan — le respondí y ella me regalo una sonrisa.

— Soy tía del niño que se sentó junto al niño de playera blanca — me dijo señalando el pupitre de Lex.

— Yo soy mamá del de playera blanca _"Lex"_ — le contesté con una gran sonrisa y haciendo comillas con los dedos al nombrar a Lex, ella rió bajito y la maestra nos dijo adiós con la mano para cerrar la puerta.

— Bueno Bella ¿eres soltera? — me preguntó muy alegremente, sorprendiéndome con su entusiasmo y me extraño que llegará a esa conclusión sobre mi estado civil, pero no le di importancia.

— Sí Alice, soltera y con un pequeño terremoto — rodé los ojos ante la mención de Lex — ¿y tú eres la tía casada o soltera? — contesté con su pregunta alzando una ceja y al verla vi que sus azulinos ojos brillaban.

— ¡Felizmente casada! — dijo con voz soñadora y casi saltando — ya verás, te voy a presentar a mi Jazzy — se me hizo extraño que fuera tan amigable pero nuevamente lo pasé de largo.

— Me gustaría conocer a tu esposo — le dije para ser cortés

— ¿Qué te parece este fin de semana? — se paró frente a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, mirándome a los ojos – tendremos una parrillada familiar.

Me extraño su gesto pero no solté sus manos y aparte _¿quién en su sano juicio invita a una completa desconocida a su casa el primer día que la conoce? _

— ¡No Alice!, ¿cómo crees?, no interrumpiré una cena familiar — estaba claro _"esta mujer estaba loca"_

— Vamos Bella, ni tú ni Lex interrumpirán nada — me dijo con un puchero y sus ojos brillaron mientras batía sus largas y espesas pestañas.

— No, de seguro solo tú piensas así, ¿pero qué hay del resto de tu familia?

— ¡Por favor!, ¡por favor! …. — seguía insistiendo.

— Está bien — acepté antes que se pusiera a llorar _y a su paso le faltaba poco para lograrlo_ — está bien solo si no incomodamos.

— ¡Sí! — aflojó el agarre de una de mis manos, subió la suya rumbo al aire en señal de victoria y en cuestión de segundos su sonrisa creció y todo rastro de lagrimas desapareció _¿Acaso es actriz?_ — sabía que ibas a aceptar — me dijo muy segura soltando mi otra mano que seguía entre las suyas para empezar a caminar de nuevo.

Me quedé un momento en shock, pero salí rápido de este estado y alcancé sus pasos llegando en un cómodo silencio al final de la calle.

— ¡Fue un gusto conocerte Bella! — chilló y seguido se colgó de mi cuello, quedándome un momento como piedra "_de nuevo" _pero respondí a su enérgico saludo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

— Lo mismo digo Alice — le dije separándome de ella.

— Bueno nos vemos en la salida — me dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla en señal de despedida, separándose rápidamente.

— Ok — fue todo lo que dije, esa duendecilla -_realmente parecía un ser mítico-_ si que era extraña, la vi alejarse y subirse a un _Porsche_ amarillo muy llamativo _"todo se parece a su dueño"_ dije para mi sonriendo y dirigiéndome a mi auto rumbo a mi trabajo.

* * *

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Cuídense y besos ….**


	2. Cambios

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer sólo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Sólo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Cambios**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba dando mi última ronda en el piso de pediatría, ser médico fue algo que siempre quise ya que vi en mi padre y abuelos una gran dedicación, me fascinaba ayudar a los pequeños pero también sentía mucho cuando algunos no lograban quedarse con nosotros.

— Dr. Cullen ¿haciendo los últimos rondines? — dijo una conocida voz masculina a mis espaldas.

— Así es Dr. Kent,…. ha sido una noche abrumadora — dije pasando una mano por mi frente, lo de la noche agotadora era muy cierto.

— Se te ve en la cara amigo — palmeó mi hombro — algunos de los residentes tendrán una fiesta este fin de semana, alguien de ellos esta de cumpleaños — hizo un gesto con su mano queriendo no darle importancia — ¿no te gustaría ir? — movió sugestivamente las cejas.

— No Tom — negué con la cabeza, yo sabía exactamente como acababan esas fiestas, en repetidas ocasiones me obligaban a ir entre algunos colegas y Emmett mi hermano y para mi desgracia también pediatra y desde que ellos me ponían a cuanta chica se les ocurría dije nunca más, yo no era como la mayoría, tenía mis prioridades y ellos insistían que tenía que encontrar una mujer.

_Pero entre mis planes no estaba el estar con una mujer, con mi familia y mi trabajo estaba completo ¿cierto?_

— ¡Vamos hombre! necesitas una buena noche, irán algunas chicas.

— Lamento desilusionarte pero a diferencia tuya _gran amigo_ — remarqué las últimas palabras — yo no necesito una mujer diferente cada noche en mi cama.

— Pero no tienes ni una …. ¡vamos Edward! necesitas salir — tuve ganas de protestar pero lo dejé pasar..

_En parte, él tenía razón_.

— Gracias por tu tentadora oferta, pero no — sin dejar a más me encamine hacia el elevador.

— De lo que te pierdes hermano — se escuchó mientras esperaba a que las puertas se abrieran, para negar con la cabeza.

Llegué a mi consultorio y cerré los cajones de mi escritorio con llave, apagué mi pc, me despojé de mi bata blanca y tomé al mismo tiempo que dejaba esta mi chaqueta para disponerme a salir rumbo a casa.

En menos de 20 minutos ya me encontraba en _"mi hogar"_ aparqué mi coche en el garage y me encaminé a la puerta que conducía a la cocina, rumbo a esta el olor a hot cakes invadió mis fosas nasales, necesitaba tomar mi desayuno de una vez por todas y como señal de mi estado mis intestinos empezaron a rugir.

Sonreí para mí mismo.

Al abrir la puerta mi mirada se topo con esos ojos verdes tan cálidos y amorosos.

— Buenos días hijo ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo? — Esme mi madre siempre tan preocupada por todo a la vez.

— Uff…fue agotador — dije en un suspiro y ella sólo rió — no te burles, no sé cómo acepte tomar el lugar de Félix por dos semanas.

— Ya pasara cariño, sólo dos semana más y todo acabará — mi madre se giró hacia mí, me dio una palmadita en el hombro y besó en la mejilla, agradecí sus palabras con una mirada.

— Buenos días familia — anunció mi padre cuando cruzó por el umbral de la puerta, se encaminó a nosotros y primero dio una palmada en mi hombro y luego siguió su camino hasta alcanzar a mi madre y depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

— Buenos días papá — dije sin ánimos y el volteó a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Vaya Edward creo que amas el turno nocturno — dijo con sorna.

— No tienes una idea, es lo mejor — dije con ironía antes de sentarme en el taburete en la isla de la cocina, mientras mi madre colocaba un plato con mi desayuno frente a mí y una taza de café — gracias mamá.

— Te dije que iba a ser difícil después de tantos años sin hacerlo — habló Carlisle mientras tomaba el periódico y se sentaba a mi lado.

— Papá ni siquiera ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que hacia la rotación de turnos o las hermosas rondas de 72 horas… ¿cuánto mucho? 3 o 4 años.

— Sí creo que es la edad — dijo y escondió su rostro en el periódico _y de seguro su sonrisa también_, pensé para mis adentros.

— Soy 25 años menor que tú — rodé los ojos y empecé a comer al parecer di en el punto clave….. _o tal vez no._

— No lo creo hijo ….. a mis 27 años ya contaba con más responsabilidades que tú, estaba casado, tenía dos hijos traviesos y uno en camino — dobló el periódico y rió quedito, mi madre también lo hizo pero lo disimuló.

"_Traidores"_

— Ya Carlisle, deja al niño en paz — mi madre golpeó divertida el hombro de papá que seguía sonriendo con arrogancia.

— Ok cielo, pero solo porque tú lo pides — dijo levantando ambas manos en son de paz y besando la frente de Esme.

Así pasamos el desayuno hablando de banalidades, hasta que unos pasos provenientes del pasillo nos distrajeron.

— ¡Papi! — exclamó esa vocecita que tanto ilumina mi vida, se pegó a mis pies que casi tocaban suelo debido a lo alto de la silla, le sonreí y lo tomé de sus bracitos para colocarlo en mi regazo.

— ¡Hola pateador! — dije revolviéndole el cabello — ¿a qué se debe que estés despierto a las 7:00am?

— Papá, es el primer día de clases — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio rodando los ojos.

— ¡Oh cierto! ¿y cómo estás? te mueres de ganas por ir — hizo un puchero y su sonrisa se tenso.

— No,…tengo nervios….no estarán mis amigos del kínder — me volteó a ver y su labio inferior temblaba.

— No tienes que tener nervios, tendrás a una maestra muy linda y harás muy buenos amigos — dije tocando su sonrosada mejilla dirigiendo uno de mis dedos para levantar la comisura de sus labios y formar una sonrisa.

— Lo juras — sus ojos brillaron.

— Te lo juro — le di un beso en el tope de su cabeza — pero primero debes comer tu desayuno que tan amablemente hizo tu abuela para ti.

— Sí, quiero mi desayuno — me dijo fijando su dulce mirada azulina en mí — abue Esme ¿qué me preparaste hoy? — volteó a ver a mi madre.

— Hot cakes — dijo mi madre poniendo un dedo en su barbilla — con fresas, mangos y un gran vaso de chocolate.

— ¡Yomi! — fue lo único que dijo cuando su plato fue colocado frente a nosotros, le ayudé a hacer trozos pequeños y lo observé comer en mi regazo, mientras platicaba con mis padres y distraídamente jugaba con algunos mechones de su pelo.

— Anthony ¿ya acabaste de desayunar? — se oyó la voz de Alice al entrar por la puerta principal, Tony se tensó y a los pocos minutos apareció Alice en la cocina — vamos amor y tú Edward — me fulminó con la mirada — bájalo que sólo lograras que se nos haga más tarde.

— Buenos días para ti también Alice — coloqué a Tony en el suelo.

— Buenos días hermanito — dijo en tono dulce — disculpa si soy maleducada — fingió voz melosa — pero si no nos apuramos este diablillo llegará tarde a su primer día de escuela — me sacó la lengua y salió por donde vino con mi hijo tras sus pies dejándome con la respuesta en la boca y conforme ellos se alegaban sus risas se iban con ellos.

— Algún día Anthony explotará por la sobreactividad de Alice — rodé los ojos y mis padres rieron.

— Bueno familia, creo que me tengo que ir, el deber llama — papá sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.

— Suerte en el hospital papá.

— Gracias la necesitare….la gente de rayos X me está rondando desde hace días porque quieren un nuevo aparato y hoy irán unos proveedores a hacer propuestas — dijo con fastidio mientras tomo su maletín y salió rumbo a la cochera con mi madre tras él.

Recogí los platos y los coloqué en el lavavajillas y me encaminé rumbo a la habitación de mi hijo y antes llegar a la puerta, se escucharon las protestas de Alice.

— Tony esa playera no combina…. ¡ten ponte esta azul! — rodé los ojos, Alice y su obsesión por la moda, nadie escapaba de sus garras.

_¡Ni siquiera un niño de 7 años_!

— Alice deja en paz a mi hijo si él quiere llevar esa prenda que así lo haga — ella me lanzó una mirada envenenada y mi risa se quedó atorada en mi garganta, Alice era intimidante aunque midiera casi 30 centímetros menos que yo.

— Tú cállate Edward — me lanzó la toalla mojada y observé como mi hijo caía en los intentos de compra de su tía.

— Vamos Tony ¿verdad que te vas a poner esta linda playera azul? — extendió la playera con sus dos manos y poniendo un puchero en su rostro _"no caigas Anthony"_ decía en mi interior, pero como era de esperarse él cayó completito, Alice aplaudió y rió en su lugar.

Fue divertido ver como mi hijo le lanzaba miradas de aburrimiento al entusiasmo que mostraba mi pequeña hermana, prácticamente ella lo vestía a pesar de los intentos de negación de mi hijo, una vez que estuvo vestido _al gusto de Alice_, ella se empeño en ordenar el cabello indomable de Tony cosa que le fue imposible y en su intento solo murmuraba por lo bajo _"porque tenías que sacar el cabello de tu padre"_, tanto el pequeño como yo reímos por sus comentarios.

El momento de despedirnos llegó, mi hijo me miraba con sus ojitos brillando de emoción y me acuclillé junto a él antes que entrará en el auto de su tía.

— Campeón sabes que todo va a estar bien — dije dándole una sonrisa y acariciando fugazmente su mejilla.

— Sí papi — ahora sonó más convencido que durante el desayuno, creo que algo tuvo que ver cierta enana que tengo como hermana, coloqué mi puño cerrado frente a él y él respondió mi saludo, le ayudé a subirse y colocarse el cinturón, les dediqué una sonrisa a ambos y los vi partir. Me adentré a la casa y subí directo a mi habitación necesitaba urgentemente un baño y eso fue justo lo que hice.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Siento que el capítulo sea corto pero les prometo que los siguientes serán más largos.**


	3. Planes

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer sólo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Sólo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Planes**

**.**

**Bella POV**

El camino a la librería me tomó menos del tiempo que creí, aparqué el auto y me dispuse a ir rumbo al local, el cual se encontraba en la acera de la calle, tenía una arquitectura clásica como la de los demás locales de la avenida, saludé a la señora de la lavandería que se encontraba a un costado del mío.

Una vez dentro me dirigí a mi oficina, prendí mi ordenador y revisé mi agenda para checar si hoy había entrega de pedidos o la visita de algún agente de alguna editorial, en mi fuero interno rogaba para que no fuera el caso de la Editorial _The little golden book_ la cuestión del por qué es simple, el agente de ventas es un idiota que no deja de filtrear conmigo su nombre: _Mike Newton_, bufé para mi interior.

— ¿Para quién va dirigido tanto amor? — me llevé el gran susto de mi vida y con mi mano puesta a la altura del corazón, me giré y exclamé a mi amiga…

— Ángela…. ¿pretendes que mi fantasma ronde por aquí? — dije todavía asustada — me has dado un gran susto.

Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó en la silla frente a mí — Me vas a responder la pregunta — dijo con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

— Estaba pensando en el idiota de Mike Newton — ella se estremeció al oír el nombre e hizo una mueca de desagrado — no de la manera que piensas — amenacé con la mirada y como si fuera poco también con mi dedo índice.

— ¿Ahora lee la mente Señorita Swan? — alzó una ceja — y yo solo pensaba en lo desagradable que es, no olvides quien fue su primer blanco — se estremeció por segunda vez al recordar, ¿por qué? bueno Ángela recibió la primera _visita_ de Newton y el tipo no la dejo de hostigar hasta que encontró una nueva víctima: _Isabella Swan_.

Cuando comprobé mi agenda Ángela y yo fuimos a la parte de enfrente del local para preparar todo para el día de hoy. Ella es mi amiga desde la Universidad y ha compartido conmigo la realización de este sueño, Ángela trabaja en una editorial y su deber es corregir o traducir algunas historias y me acompaña en las mañanas en la librería porque ella dice que es muy relajante. Diez minutos antes de abrir llegó Andrea, una chica universitaria que nos ayuda en las mañanas en el área de café de la librería.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad; atendiendo clientes, haciendo pedidos o simplemente platicando con las chicas en las horas muertas.

A la hora de costumbre Ángela y Andrea se despidieron a la vez que llegaba Tyler, el chico que me ayudaba por las tardes, era un tipo gracioso pero a la vez muy responsable, al principio había coqueteado conmigo pero con el tiempo perdió el interés, aunque desde el principio le comenté que yo no buscaba ningún tipo de relación por ese momento y creo que por ahora tampoco, mi prioridad número uno es Lex y no creo que un hombre logre mover mi mundo _¿o sí?_

Faltaban veinte minutos a las 3:00pm cuando me despedí de Tyler para ir a la escuela por mi pequeño escurridizo, al llegar aparqué el auto y debido a que era muy temprano todavía alcance a estacionar justo en frene de la escuela, cuando el timbre sonó decidí salir del auto y me recargué en este dispuesta a esperar a Lex, estaba tan metida en mi mundo que no me di cuenta cuando un pequeño torbellino negro se colgó a mi cuello.

— ¡Hola de nuevo Bella! — tanta efusividad solo podía ser de una mujer con facciones de hada.

— Alice…siempre eres tan …..enérgica — en mi mente la palabra correcta fue _empalagosa_, no tenía ni diez horas de conocerla y se colgaba a mí como rémora, la aludida solo rodó los ojos y se posicionó al lado derecho mío, colocó su dedo índice y pulgar en su mentón en señal de meditación.

— ¡Sí! — dijo con energía — algunos dicen que esa es mi personalidad.

Y acto seguido me mostro _su gran madurez_, su pequeña lengua rosada salió a decir "hola" y yo sólo negué con la cabeza.

— Mira — dijo señalando hacia la puerta de la escuela con su cabeza — ahí vienen nuestros niños — empezó a saltar en su sitio a la vez que aplaudía — yo sabía que serían grandes amigos.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso Alice? — dije riendo y negando con la cabeza — es su primer día y tú ya aseguras que serán grandes amigos — volteé a verla y ella no dejaba de sonreír hacia ellos.

— Nunca dudes lo que yo diga — me dijo muy segura de sí misma, no supe que más decir y observé el caminar de los niños.

— ¿Cómo te fue bebé? — dije corriendo a su encuentro para abrazarlo.

— ¡Mamá! — siseó por lo bajo — ¿qué dijimos de las muestras de cariño públicas?

— Lo siento cariño — lo solté como si quemara y él me sonrió y negó con la cabeza — y bien ¿qué tal tu primer día?

— Bien …mira, él es mi nuevo amigo, Tony — me señaló al sobrino de Alice.

— Mucho gusto Anthony Cullen — el pequeño extendió su pálida mano y su mirada azul cielo se cruzó con la mía, yo suspiré y escuché una risita proveniente de Alice.

— Un gusto pequeño caballero — sostuve su saludo y él se sonrojo, se veía tan adorable — Bella Swan mamá de Lex.

Mi mirada se desvió hacia mi pequeño cuando solté la mano de su amigo, Lex veía embelesado a cierta duendecilla que estaba junto a mí y antes que este dijera algo Alice saltó junto a él y lo abrazó.

— Mucho gusto Lex — dijo al separarse de él y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, él se sonrojó — Alice Cullen tía de Tony — posó su mano extendida frente a Lex y éste la tomó de inmediato.

— Tony tiene una tía muy linda — dijo mostrando _la sonrisa_, mi quijada se desencajó y el sonrojo de Lex desapareció "_¿quién eres y dónde dejaste a mi bebé?"_ dije mentalmente y horrorizada al verlo _"necesito un sacerdote exorcista"_ repetía en mi interior.

Yo seguía en estado de shock viendo a esos dos pequeños caballeros y a su damisela, mientras ellos hablaban de videojuegos, unos primos de Anthony, la barbacoa del fin de semana y un sinnúmero de cosas, un pequeño jalón me regreso a la realidad _"y con pequeño entiéndase a la fuerza descomunal que poseía Lex para su edad y mi estado catatónico no ayudaba"_

— ¿Mamá es cierto que vamos a ir a la casa de Tony? — me dijo mirándome bajo sus pestañas.

— No lo sé cariño — coloqué una mano en su desordenado cabellera — vamos a interrumpir un momento familiar — seguí negando con la cabeza.

— Bella ya hable con mi mamá y ella dijo que no hay problema — habló Alice a mi lado.

— ¡Por favor mami! — Oh no _"mami"_ sólo salía de sus pequeños labios cuando quería algo, me dio la mirada de chivo a medio morir y haciendo un acto de valentía por mi parte desvié mi mirada de él para no caer en sus redes, pero eso fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, no solo Lex tenía _"la mirada"_ sino que Tony y Alice también la tenían tatuada en su rostro _¡Santo cielo se han confabulado en mi contra! _bufé mirando al cielo.

— Ok…pero solo si no interrumpimos — sí ¿qué puedo decir? _soy una débil_, ellos ganaron, pero sus intentos de compra fueron como una tacleada para mí, puedo soportar _una mirada_ …._pero tres_ sobrepasan mis defensas.

Los niños hicieron un saludo con sus puños y gritaron en sus sitios, mientras que Alice sonreía y aplaudía junto a mí "_parecía como un pequeño bebé" _reí por mi comparación.

Una vez terminaron de celebrar e intercambié números telefónicos con Alice, Lex y yo partimos rumbo a la casa. El resto de la tarde pasó entre preparar la comida, ayudar a Lex con sus deberes escolares y ver un poco de televisión….la hora de la cena llegó…

— Mamá — dijo Lex a mi lado pidiendo mi atención — Tony dijo que estaba en un equipo de soccer — metió un bocado de su comida y la masticó por completo — su tío Emmett en ocasiones los entrena y también esta su primo Elliot en el equipo.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación? — pregunté entrecerrando los ojos, colocando mis codos en la superficie de la mesa y descansando mi barbilla en mis manos entrelazadas.

— Bueno él me dijo que dentro de dos semanas empezaran los entrenamientos, ¿me dejarías entrar? — dijo batiendo sus pestañas desde su asiento a mi lado derecho — ¡por favor! — dijo mostrándome _"la mirada"._

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres pertenecer a un equipo de soccer? ¿qué hay del baseball?

— El baseball lo puedo practicar con el abuelo Charlie y si ya tengo un amigo que pertenecé a un club de algún deporte no me importa cambiarlo….también me gusta el soccer — dijo con gran madurez para sus casi 7 años y realmente eso era cierto, Lex heredo el lado atlético de su padre y éste no era para nada torpe, _no como yo_, sonreí recordando los viejos tiempos y solté un suspiro audible.

— ¿Dices que el tío de Tony los entrena en ocasiones? — él asintió con la cabeza — bueno lo platicaremos con él en la barbacoa.

— ¡Yei! — exclamó y saltó de su asiento para colgarse en mi cuello — eres la mejor mamá — sus ojitos se entristecieron y me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo le regresé uno en la coronilla.

— Eso ya lo sabía pequeño chantajista — dije bromeando y él rió, se deshizo de su agarre y regreso a su lugar — de cualquier manera le preguntaré también a Alice — sus ojos volvieron a brillar ante la mención de la mujercita hiperactiva, cosa que no me paso desapercibido y decidí molestarlo ¡era tan adorable! — ¿te gusta Alice eh?

— No mamá — dijo rodando los ojos — sólo es la tía de Tony — ¡ja! eso ni yo lo creía pero decidí dejarlo así, no quería un pequeño enfurecido conmigo.

Después de una pequeña plática durante la cena, fuimos a ver algo más de Tv, _bueno él la vio_, yo me refugie en mi sillón favorito a leer, cuando observé que casi se caía en su sitio, decidí que por hoy era suficiente de Tv, lo ayudé a ponerse su pijama _o mejor dicho esperar sentada dándole su privacidad mientras él lo hacía,_ una vez estuvo listo se metió entre las mantas, besé su frente y le deseé buenas noches.

Yo por mi parte me di una rápida y relajante ducha, una vez cubierta con mi confortable pijama seguí leyendo desde la cama, sólo un tiempo después terminé con la lectura y me sumergí en las suaves y mullidas almohadas, lista para el siguiente día.

**...**

**Edward POV**

Después de un sueño fatal _"producto de mi afán por ayudar a mis amigos cuando se van de vacaciones y cubrir sus horarios"_ -Félix me debes una grande- decidí pasar un rato en la sala de ejercicio, pasé cerca de una hora hasta que tome otra ducha, estando presentable bajé a la cocina la cual estaba vacía, mi madre había salido a cerrar un trato con unos clientes. Ella es diseñadora de interiores y es dueña de una pequeña empresa, no acostumbra salir de hecho maneja todo desde casa, ella hace los bocetos y sus trabajadores terminan la labor, pero este día tenía una especie de junta, así que decidí hacer la comida para mi familia. Llevaba cerca de cuarenta minutos cuando se escuchó como abrían la puerta principal y observé como un flash cobrizo corría hacia la cocina.

— ¡Hey campeón! creo que tanto tiempo con tía Alice te pone algo energizante — él corrió a mi lado y choco los puños conmigo, por su parte el pequeño duendecillo que tengo por hermana sólo rodó los ojos.

— ¿No ha llegado mamá? — preguntó Alice sentándose en el taburete frente a mí.

— No — dije y también negué con la cabeza — habló hace diez minutos y dijo que estaba en camino — ella asintió y ayudó a Tony a colocarse a su lado — ¿tú te quedarás a comer?

— Sí, Jasper tiene citas hasta las 6:00pm — dijo mientras hacía gestos con las manos.

— Papá — pidió Tony mi atención.

— Sí pateador — dejé de ver la salsa de tomate que movía.

— Hoy hice nuevos amigos — empezó su relato con una gran sonrisa — uno de ellos se llama Lex, tía Alice y Bella se hicieron amigas y ellos vendrán el sábado a la barbacoa — terminó de decir y yo miré con gesto pensativo a Alice la cual a su vez observaba sus uñas.

— Entonces pasaras un buen sábado hijo — le sonreí y volví mi atención a la comida. No era muy común nuestro convivió con desconocidos compartiendo momentos familiares, pero si eso hacia feliz a mi hijo no me quejaría.

— Sí…también le dije que estaba en un equipo de soccer y él dijo que le gustaban los deportes sólo que no pertenecía a ninguno, también dijo que le diría a su mamá para que este conmigo en el equipo y con Elliot y el tío Em — dijo tan rápido que cuando acabó tomó un gran respiro.

— Esperemos que su madre le dé permiso, pero no te hagas ilusiones — terminé de decir y él asintió con la cabeza.

— Tony corazón ¿por qué no vas a dejar tu mochila a tu habitación? — pidió Alice y él bajó de su asiento y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Alice volvió a hablar…

— Sabes Bella es muy guapa — dijo como si hablara del clima, yo sólo rodé los ojos _¿todos piensan hacerse de Cupido conmigo?_ pensé mentalmente.

— Alice ¿te he dicho que busqué pareja en este momento? no ¿cierto? — abrí el horno donde estaba el pastel de carne que preparé — mi vida son mi hijo y mi trabajo — dije cuando me reincorporé.

— Yo que tú no estaría tan segura Edward — dijo regalándome una gran sonrisa.

Lancé una risa histérica — Por favor no juegues conmigo a ser Cupido…..no otra vez — dije antes que protestará.

Decidió dejar el tema de lado y platicamos o mejor dicho me bombardeo con cosas sobre sus proyectos, los nuevos bocetos que hizo con Rose y demás cosas que no entendí, después de un rato llegaron mis padres juntos, colocamos la mesa y nos dispusimos a comer, internamente sólo reía con ironía porque siempre trataban de hacerle citas a Edward, ¿cómo si las necesitará?… yo estaba consciente de que para mí no existía el amor _¿o sí?_

* * *

**Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo….**

**¡Gracias a las chicas que se toman la molestia de comentar, ponerme en alerta o en favoritos!**

**Nuevamente gracias y las leo en el transcurso de la siguiente semana.**


	4. Barbacoa con los Cullen

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Barbacoa con los Cullen**

**.**

**Bella POV**

El martes despertamos a la misma hora que ayer, Lex estaba tan entusiasmado por ya llegar a la escuela que cada que podía me apuraba _"¿qué los niños no odiaban la escuela?"_. E igual que la mañana de ayer llegamos faltando 15 minutos, al pasar entre los autos consiguiendo un lugar en el cual estacionar Lex divisó a lo lejos las figurillas de Alice y Tony yo sinceramente no vi nada, una vez el coche estacionado el pequeño niño que iba en el asiento trasero empezó con el típico entusiasmo por salir del auto.

Cuando ya estábamos fuera de este y con la mochila tras su espalda Lex tomó mi mano y me arrastró al encuentro con nuestros _"nuevos amigos"_, solo unos pasos más y entre una pequeña multitud observé no sólo a Alice y Tony también a una rubia descomunal que los acompañaba y a otros tres niños, al ver a la mujer mi autoestima cayo 60 unidades, la despampanante mujer nos observaba con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro, Lex corrió a su encuentro y saludó a las mujeres y a los niños.

— Buenos días — dije cuando llegué pasando mi mirada de Alice a los demás acompañantes.

— Buenos días Bella — cantó Alice junto a mí — mira ella es Rosalie mi cuñada — sonrió y señaló a la rubia.

— Mucho gusto conocerte Bella Alice me ha hablado de ti — extendió su mano y yo la tomé sin vacilar sonrió y yo regresé el gesto.

— Un gusto conocer a un miembro más de la familia Cullen.

— Cuatro querida — dijo Alice sonriendo y yo la miré con confusión por lo que ella negó con la cabeza y señaló a los pequeños que estaban junto a nosotras — estos preciosos niños también son mis sobrinos — yo volteé a ver a Rosalie y ella asintió en mi dirección.

— Él es Elliot — se puso tras un hermoso niño unos 10 centímetros más alto que Lex, tenía el cabello rizado de color castaño oscuro, unos hermosos ojos grises y su sonrisa lo hacía verse con un tono pícaro con esos dos hoyuelos enmarcando su bello rostro — sólo es un año mayor que Tony y estas hermosas princesitas — dijo embelesada viendo hacia abajo a las preciosas niñas — ella es Emma — dijo señalando con la mirada a una de las hermanitas, una pequeña rubiecita que tenía unos enormes ojos color azul cielo la niña sonrió en mi dirección — y ella es Ellan — señaló a la otra pequeña muy parecida a su hermana sólo que esta tenía los ojos color azul profundo y su cabello era más oscuro y al igual que su hermana me sonrió.

— Un gusto conocerlos niños — les dije con una sonrisa y antes que algo más pasara Tony y Lex llamaron la atención de los hijos de Rosalie —tus hijos son preciosos Rosalie.

— Él tuyo también — posó su mirada en Lex y luego la regreso a mí — lamentó el entusiasmo de Alice pero creo que cuando Esme estaba embarazada de ella tomaba demasiado café — ambas reímos y sólo observamos como Alice bufaba en su lugar.

— Sí búrlense todo lo que quieran pero yo sé que ambas me aman — dijo fingiendo indignación.

— Calma Alice la razón de tu entusiasmo que dice Rosalie es mejor que la mía — dije y ambas me vieron expectantes — pensé que pertenecías a la mafia y usabas droga — dije como broma y ellas rieron.

Estuvimos en una plática amena en la que descubrí que Rosalie no sólo era cuñada de Alice por estar casado con el mayor de los hermanos Cullen, sino que además Rose era hermana gemela del esposo de Alice. La mañana pasó con tranquilidad e igualmente a la hora de la salida me topé con parte de la familia Cullen, de camino a casa Lex comentó que también Elliot había platicado con su padre y que este le dijo que lo único que tendría que hacer era ir a inscribirlo la semana entrante, yo sólo escuchaba atenta cada uno de sus comentarios sobre su nueva rutina.

La mañana del miércoles no sólo fui recibía por las dos mujeres y los cuatro niños sino que ahora también los acompañaba un joven alto, rubio de ojos azules, muy callado y caballeroso que se presentó como el esposo de Alice, él era el antítesis de _mi nueva amiga_, bien dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Ese mismo día en la tarde hablé con Esme, la madre de Alice, ya que yo seguía diciendo que nuestra presencia incomodaría a la familia, Esme que se notaba por la línea que era muy amable dijo que no había problema, que ella quería conocer al mejor amigo de su nieto e igualmente a la mamá del pequeño, me ofrecí a llevar algo o ayudar con los preparativos y recibí un doble no, uno por parte de la amable Esme y el otro por parte de Alice que estaba a mi lado.

**…**

Por fin el tan esperado día había llegado, Lex y yo fuimos como era costumbre a la librería sólo unas horas para ver que todo estuviera bien, recordé que Lex amaba un tipo de pastel súper empalagoso de una pastelería que se encontraba en la misma calle de la librería, decidí que no iba a llegar con las manos vacías y me dispuse a caminar unos cuantos locales, cuando Lex vio el pastel pasó su pequeña lengua rosada por sus labios saboreando el futuro sabor del pastel en su paladar, me regaló una gran sonrisa y me aseguró que le encantaría a sus nuevos amiguitos.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde salimos rumbo a casa y camino a esta compramos algo de comida rápida, cuando terminamos mandé a Lex a bañar mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Decidí llevar un vestido de verano color blanco que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas el clima cambiante de Seattle dejaba ver que el resto del día sería igual de cálido y seco que en la mañana. Me maquillé de forma natural y dejé mi cabello sujeto por unos pequeños pasadores plateados, finalmente busqué unas sandalias que combinaran con mi vestimenta, al verme en el espejo me gusto la imagen que reflejaba y una vez aprobada mi elección de vestuario y mi aspecto me dirigí al cuarto de Lex.

La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta así que pasé, en frente del espejo y tratando de acomodar sus indomables rizos se encontraba Lex con un jeans gris en corte recto, una playera ligera de manga larga color blanco y un chaleco delgado color azul, _esa no era la ropa que yo le elegí_ por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué no te pusiste la ropa que te deje sobre la cama? — le dije de golpe, el pobre pego un salto en su lugar y se puso más pálido que un fantasma y volteó hacia mí todavía con el rostro horrorizado.

— Mamá me has asustado — me dijo tragando en seco — ¿qué no te enseñaron los abuelos a tocar la puerta? — se cruzó de brazos y me lanzó una mirada retadora.

Yo rodé los ojos y acorté nuestra distancia — La puerta estaba abierta pequeño modelo — ahora él bufó y yo reí internamente, traté de mantener mi boca en una línea tensa y recta — ¿se puede saber por qué te pusiste tan guapo? — acomodé un mechón que se había caído por su frente.

— ¿Es un día especial? — lo dijo en tono de pregunta, desvió su mirada y su sonrojo apareció, yo reí y negué con la cabeza.

— Bueno hombrecito loco por la moda, es hora de irnos, no queremos que Alice nos llame cada veinte segundos — me estremecí al pensarlo _no dudaba que ella hiciera eso_, él salió disparado y sólo se oía como bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

— ¡Alexander Swan ten cuidado al bajar!

— Si ma — podía imaginármelo bufando y rodando los ojos.

Cuando bajé él ya tenía las llaves en una mano y en la otra sostenía mi bolso — ¿Ansioso? — le pregunté cuando terminé con el último escalón él asintió y yo negué — espérame cielo, el pastel esta en el refrigerador ve subiendo al auto — y sin decirle dos veces desapareció.

Una vez en el auto nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen, coloqué la dirección en el GPS -un regalo de mi padre cuando me mude a Seattle- _que puedo decir me pierdo con facilidad_.

Entre en el área residencial donde vivían, iba tan ensimismada viendo la bella arquitectura de aquellas casas que no vi venir un _Volvo_ plateado a toda velocidad del carril contrario, el conductor iba hecho una furia _"se le estará quemando la comida"_ dije mentalmente mientras reía y negaba a la vez.

Al llegar a la última intersección de la calle giré a la derecha, iba revisando los números para no pasarme cosa que no fue necesaria debido a un muy poco llamativo _Porsche_ amarillo _"esa chica no sabía cómo pasar desapercibida"._

Junto al auto se encontraba otro no menos llamativo, ese enorme _Jeep_ era monstruoso creo que las llantas me llegaban a la cintura _"eso de pasar 'desapercibidos' viene de familia"_ pensé con ironía, estacioné en la acera y al instante Lex empujaba el asiento del copiloto para salir, yo lo observaba con temor _¡ese no era mi niño!_

Antes que yo saliera de mi auto la puerta principal fue abierta por una figurilla pequeña, _Alice._

Lex que escasos segundos se encontraba junto a mí, ahora ya estaba saludando a los anfitriones, solté una pequeña risa mientras me dirigí a la cajuela para tomar el pastel y una vez este en mis manos comencé "_mi camino hacia mi infierno personal" _pensé dramáticamente.

Al llegar a la puerta Alice se abalanzó en contra mía, logré retener el equilibrio para no dar un espectáculo y una vez mis pies estaban ambos en contacto con la superficie plana del suelo respondí su abrazo con mi brazo izquierdo ya que en el derecho retenía el pastel.

— Cuanta efusividad Alice — solté cuando aflojó su agarre.

— Hola para ti también Bella — dijo bufando — no sé cómo este pequeño niño es tan caballeroso teniendo una mamá como tú — sonrió hacia Lex _"si supieras las diabluras que hace"_ dije mentalmente mientras le sonreía, por su parte Lex veía a Alice con ojos de adoración _"¿había dicho ya que se veía adorable?"._

— Alice no acapares las visitas — dijo una voz suave y gentil, atrás de Alice se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad, con su cabello color caramelo y unos gentiles ojos verdes — Bella cariño un gusto conocerte por fin — dijo desplazando a Alice para abrazarme y yo correspondí su gesto solo con la mano izquierda — he oído hablar mucho de ustedes — me miró a mí y luego bajo su vista a Lex — tienes un hijo hermoso — apretó cariñosamente su mejilla y él se sonrojó débilmente.

— Gracias — le sonreí mientras veía a Lex, volví mi rostro a Esme — y también es un gusto conocerte por fin — repetí sus palabras y ella me sonrió pero después poso su mirada en mi mano derecha — no quería venir con las manos vacías — le señalé con la mano izquierda el pastel y ella negó divertida con la cabeza.

— No tenías que hacer eso querida, pero gracias por el gesto.

— Los niños se encuentran en el patio — dijo Alice a Lex y esta le dio unas instrucciones a seguir para llegar a su encuentro.

Esme y Alice me condujeron al lado contrario en el que corrió Lex, pero antes que nada Alice me libero del peso del pastel, llegamos a nuestro destino que era la cocina y divise a Rose que nos daba la espalda mientras preparaba algunas cosas.

— Rose mira a quien trajo el gato — dijo Alice cuando puso el pastel en la mesa de la cocina, la aludida que lucía un lindo vestido veraniego color celeste que hacía remarcar sus azulinos ojos volteó a verme.

— Bella qué bueno que llegas — cruzó el camino que nos separaba y me abrazó — dos minutos más tarde y Alice iba a ir por ustedes — terminó de decir cuando se alejó de mí, escuché como alguien bufó no necesitaba tener ojos en la espalda para saber que salió de los labios de Alice.

— Si llegamos tarde fue porque Lex estaba frente al espejo cambiando su peinado — dije con una risa — creo que tiene cierta fascinación por Alice — ella sonrió con más ganas y puso cara de engreída y las dos mujeres junto a mí y yo reímos por su gesto.

— ¿Acabaste de acomodar la botana cariño? — dijo Esme a Rose.

— Sí ahora hay que llevarla al patio…..¿me ayudan? — pidió Rose ya con dos bols rebosantes de comida chatarra, Alice me dio uno que contenía gran cantidad de fruta y ella y Esme también tomaron otros.

Salimos al patio por la puerta lateral de la cocina, era un patio enorme y muy bien diseñado con una pequeña fuente en forma de noria al lado derecho, al fondo había un pequeño parque infantil lleno de color, con un árbol enorme y en las ramas de este había una casita y al pie del árbol también había otra pero más femenina. Al lado izquierdo estaba una pequeña carpa que permitía dar sombra al poco sol que se asomaba en el cielo.

Dentro de la carpa estaban tres hombres, dos de ellos rubios y alcancé a distinguir que uno de ellos era Jasper y también estaba otro hombre de cabello oscuro, todos ellos hablando cómodamente y a un lado en una mesa tipo campamento estaban los cinco niños jugando cartas.

Un carraspeó llamo mi atención estaba tan absorta en el paisaje que no me di cuenta que ya estábamos bajo la carpa. Rose tomó el bol de mis manos y centré mi atención en Alice de quien provino el carraspeo anterior ella me sonrió y miró al frente.

— Bella ya conocías a mi Jazzy — dijo dando saltitos, Jasper que ya se había levantado de su asiento al igual que los otros dos hombres me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras yo le regresé una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

Alice giró sobre sí misma y tomó la mano del hombre de mediana edad, era muy apuesto, ojos color azul cielo y una sonrisa gentil y agradable.

— Este guapo hombre es mi papá — ella lo miró embelesada y él tomo su cara de forma tierna mirándola con infinita devoción, su padre avanzó hasta a mí y me dio un abrazo rápido.

— Carlisle Cullen un gusto conocerte — una genuina sonrisa adornaba su rostro — tu hijo es muy inteligente por lo que he escuchado y visto hasta ahora — sonrió hacia Lex — por cierto también es tan guapo como la madre — me regaló una sonrisa divertida y yo mordí mi labio inferior por la vergüenza, sentí mi rostro arder y solo desvié la mirada.

— Gracias — dije con la mirada en mis manos como si fuera lo más interesante, levanté mi vista sonrojada a morir — no lo conocen por eso lo ven tan lindo, espero que piensen lo mismo después que nos marchemos — solo escuché un bufido por parte de Lex seguido de una estruendosa carcajada.

— El idiota que se ríe como poseso es mi hermano mayor Emmett — dijo Alice y el hombre con aspecto intimidante pero rostro de niño llegó a mí de dos zancadas, de pronto no me encontraba en el suelo sino en unos fuertes brazos y girando sobre el mismo eje, el agarré del oso, que diga Emmett era tan fuerte que me impedía respirar alguien debió percatarse de eso porque escuché….

— Emmett no seas imbécil, bájala que la has dejado sin aire — una vez en el piso reconocí que la que lo regañó fue Rosalie, antes de agradecerle por ayudarme a liberar de ese mastodonte, ella le golpeó la nuca con la palma de la mano, él soltó un "_ouch Rosie"_ y la vio con gesto arrepentido y yo estaba embobada viendo _su interacción tan singular_.

Él se recompuso y se giró hacia mí — Mucho gusto bella dama — dijo tomando mi mano derecha y poniendo un suave beso en el dorso de la misma y yo como era de esperar pase por mínimo tres tonos de rojo y él soltó una fuerte risotada.

— ¡Emmett! — le reprendió Esme que le lanzó una mirada helada.

— Mamá — se quejó como un niño pequeño — es tan divertido hacerla sonrojar, tenía mucho que no veía eso — término haciendo un puchero y todos negaron divertidos.

— Bueno ahora ya conoces a gran parte de la familia — dijo Alice haciendo un gesto de desaprobación con la cara.

— Edward tuvo un imprevisto en el hospital le llamaron de urgencias — explicó Esme mientras de manera ausente pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Tony que ni se inmuto al escuchar el nombre de su padre, "¿_será que siempre los abandona en las cenas familiares?"_ me pregunté mentalmente.

Así empezamos una plática mientras el hombre del hogar encendía el fuego y minutos después ponía unos filetes en la parrilla, observaba atentamente el amor que sentían, inclusive los niños platicaban alegremente y a pesar que Emma y Ellan hacían lo que querían en ocasiones ellos no se enfadaban y hacían lo posible para cumplir sus deseos, hasta aprecié como Lex las veía con adoración y aunque él no lo quería admitir a él siempre le ha gustado atender a las niñas aunque cuando alguien se percataba ponía cara de horror.

Al estar rodeada de tanto amor por parejas me entró algo de nostalgia, Esme y Carlisle me recordaban a mis padres, ese amor incondicional que se observa al mirar detenidamente sus ojos, en cuanto a Alice y Jasper ellos parecían hablarse con la mirada, no necesitaban demostrar su amor al contrario de Rose y Emmett que hasta pena ajena daba observarlos o daban envidia…..ok lo admito daban envidia pero de la buena _¿por qué si existe la envidia buena? ¿verdad?_

Yo no tenía muy buen historial romántico, durante el instituto estuve con Jake y sé que él me quería para algo más que amigos por eso entre los dos decidimos ser pareja, pero las cosas no funcionaron. Cuando salí rumbo a la Universidad tuve dos novios pero yo sé ahora que ninguno fue amor y del último ni hablar me dejó cuando supo que tenía que cargar con un niño. Fui tarida de mi sueño del pasado cuando las chicas se levantaron de sus sillas para ir a preparar la mesa en la cual comeríamos. Una vez en la mesa a los niños les dieron una monstruosa hamburguesa preparadas por Emmett que por cierto las hizo como si fueran a ser para él, las pobres de Emma y Ellan no se comieron ni un tercio de esa enormidad que fueron devoradas por su padre en solo unos segundos.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, los niños platicaban sobre sus travesuras que en ocasiones solo eran aprobabas por Emmett o Alice, encargándose Rose de reprender a su marido por alentar a hacerlas, él solo ponía cara de susto de 0-100 cuando su mujer le mandaba una mirada gélida. Observé como Lex miraba con recelo a Jasper en repetidas ocasiones mientras este abrazaba a su esposa, pero al ver que él causaba que Alice sonriera Lex relajaba su semblante.

Cuando los niños acabaron el sol estaba ya poniéndose y decidieron ir a jugar al pequeño parque, era muy divertido ver a las pequeñas mellizas corretear a los niños Cullen y a Lex.

Una vez la comida bajo un poco _"sugerencia de Emmett"_ decidimos comer el postre, Esme fue a la cocina y regresó con el pastel que traje en sus manos. Emmett peleó con los niños por llevarse la rebanada más grande ganándose un codazo por parte de Rose y en su defensa solo dijo que era uno de sus favoritos mientras se sobaba su costado. Rose a pesar de ser muy hermosa era muy intimidante, de inmediato coloqué una recordatorio en mi cerebro para acordarme de no meterme con ella, si era atemorizante verla reprender a su marido no imagino ni quiero imaginar que sería si fuera yo, _"seguramente llorarías y pedirías a gritos a mamá"_ dijo mi sabia conciencia.

Después de la segunda mega rebanada que se comió Emmett _"estoy segura que se comió medio pastel"_ el gran oso me dio las gracias por adivinar y llevar uno de sus postres favoritos, Lex que escuchó la conversación dijo que también era uno de sus favoritos y en un acto de mucha testosterona _"sugerido obviamente por Emmett"_ chocaron las palmas y luego los puños.

Aproveché el momento justo para preguntar al mayor de los hijos de los Cullen que cosas debería hacer para ir a inscribir a Lex al equipo, él se excusó rápidamente para ir por una especie de folleto que me entregó con los requisitos y la dirección del club en el cual los niños estaban inscritos, le agradecí y los niños celebraron nuevamente las buenas nuevas ya que era más que obvio que los tres estarían en la misma liga.

Al pasar un poco más de tiempo los hombres Cullen se disculparon alegando que se transmitía un partido de uno de sus equipos favoritos. Mientras tanto las chicas y yo ayudamos a Esme a limpiar el desastre, una vez acabamos y todo estaba en su lugar tomamos una taza de té en la mesa de forja que había en el patio observando a los niños. Pronto oscureció y el fresco característico de la temporada no se hizo esperar, me percaté que eran casi las nueve de la noche _"vaya que pasa rápido el tiempo cuando te diviertes"_ pensé internamente. Esme se decepcionó porque no habíamos conocido a Edward pero me hizo prometer que otro día vendríamos y de ese modo Lex y yo nos despedimos de los Cullen emprendiendo el camino rumbo a casa.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que nada disculpen porque todavía no se conocen, lo siento pero así está estructurado en mi cabeza, pero para que vean que las quiero porque son buenas conmigo dejándome sus comentarios les adelante el día de la publicación y además les tengo otra sorpresa, mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo, solo les adelanto que habrá un primer encuentro Bella & Edward =)**

**¡Gracias por los reviews!**


	5. Emergencia

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Emergencia**

**.**

**Edward POV**

El sábado por la tarde fui despertado por un pequeño revoltoso que decidió hacer zapping en mi televisión, estaba muy concentrado viendo unas caricaturas de las que yo no entendía nada, él sólo reía y reía mientras yo lo observaba embelesado, su pequeña risa era como música para mis oídos, cuando la caricatura decidió irse a comerciales empecé una guerra de cosquillas.

— No papá….ya no…puedo….respirar — me dijo con la voz agitada mientras yo lo tenía tumbado en mi pecho, lo dejé descansar hasta que su respiración volviera a la normalidad jugueteando ausentemente con su cabello y pasando mi otra mano por su espalda.

Cuando notó que yo estaba desprevenido el bribón decidió atacarme, una vez acabo con _mi martirio_ mi madre lo llamó, aproveché ese instante para darme una ducha ya que cuando llegué en la mañana estaba tan cansado que no lo hice, bajé a la cocina y mi madre ya preparaba la comida, comimos animadamente mientras Anthony estaba planeando su día junto a sus primos y Lex.

Al acabar mi madre nos pidió a mi hijo y a mí que fuéramos a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta para la cena familiar, accedimos a la primera y en menos de diez minutos nos encontrábamos en el pasillo de botanas poniendo gran cantidad de golosinas en el carrito, Tony estaba muy pensativo y ausente mientras yo le pedía su opinión sobre que deberíamos llevar, no dejé pasar ese detalle.

— ¿Te pasa algo pateador? — dije poniéndome a su altura, pasando mi mano distraídamente por todo su rostro en ojo clínico para comprobar si su temperatura estaba elevada, pero esta estaba normal.

— No, sólo pienso en Lex y su mamá — dijo viéndome a los ojos — ¿sabes? Lex es muy afortunado por tener a Bella — dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso ahorita campeón? — pregunté contrariado, él era en ocasiones un niño tímido pero nunca sentimental.

Él soltó aire pesadamente y pasó una mano distraído por su cabello _gesto que me sorprendió, _yo lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso pero nunca había visto a mi hijo actuar así, finalmente soltó las palabras.

— Lex y yo estábamos pensando…..bueno…ya sabes…él tiene una mamá….yo tengo un papá….ambos sabemos que nuestros papás son geniales y bueno…..él y yo — tantas palabras me estaban estresando, tenía una leve idea de a donde quería llegar con esto pero decidí preguntarle.

— No entiendo — mentí — ¿qué es lo que estas tratando de decirme? — dije fingiendo confusión.

— Que-Lex-y-yo-pensamos-que-tú-y-su-mamá-deben-salir-juntos — dijo rápidamente.

Yo sólo medite sus palabras, nunca mi hijo me había pedido una madre, él tenía a sus tías y abuela, claro no era lo mismo pero tenía muy buenas mujeres que representaban ese papel en su vida. Me dolía en el alma que él pasara por esto, traté de hacerle saber que el hecho que su madre no estuviera junto a él no debería de afectarle pero creo que no funciono muy bien, todo niño necesita de su madre, pero desgraciadamente la suya decidió hacer su vida que cuidar al pequeño que desgraciadamente para ella creció en su vientre.

— ¿Tu tía Alice está colocando cosas en esta cabecita? — dije poniendo mi dedo índice a la altura de su sien.

— No, eso solo lo planeamos Lex y yo — negué con la cabeza.

— Anthony no pueden obligar a dos personas a quererse — le sonreí — el amor no es algo que tengas que crear, son cosas complicadas — él no habló, su mirada se ensombreció y me reprendí mentalmente "lo tenias que joder Edward".

Algo que me afectaba en sobremanera era ver a mi hijo sufrir sea cual sea el motivo, tal vez este mal que yo lo tenga en una especie de burbuja y que cuando se enteré realmente de la verdad puede que me lo reproche, pero no permitiré que los años más felices de su vida sean estropeados por el recuerdo de cosas malas.

Traté de ayudar a levantar su ánimo y ¡voilà! el tema del soccer regresó el brillo a sus ojos y me contó que ya solo faltaba una semana para empezar el entrenamiento y mencionó algo sobre la madre del niño hablando con Rose y esta a su vez hablando con Emmett para que inscribieran a su nuevo amigo al equipo. Rápidamente acabamos las compras y nos dirigimos rumbo a casa.

Cerca de diez minutos antes de las cinco de la tarde que era la hora en la que habían quedado con la mamá y el amigo de Tony mi celular empezó a timbrar.

— ¿Quién era Edward? — preguntó Esme cuando colgué.

— Del hospital — dije mirando a Tony que estaba jugando con sus primos cartas en la mesa, él me respondió con una mirada triste.

Valoraba mucho mi tiempo en familia, pero era una emergencia y no iba a faltar, era mi deber como médico y había jurado que desempeñaría mi trabajo con responsabilidad. "Mañana compensaría a mi hijo" me dije resignado.

— ¿Y te tienes que ir? — reprochó Alice sin darme el tiempo de responder — claro ¿para qué preguntó si se la respuesta? — dijo con ironía lanzándome dagas con los ojos que yo ignoré y me encaminé junto a mi hijo.

— Lo siento pateador, hay un niño enfermo en el hospital que necesita que papá le salve la vida — él me miró comprendiendo la situación.

Para ser un niño de 7 años tenía una gran madurez intelectual tanto que en ocasiones me sorprendía a mí mismo.

— No te preocupes papá otro día será — y hablando de eso aquí queda comprobada su tranquilidad ante la noticia, lo abracé y besé el tope de su cabeza.

— Lo siento campeón — el negó con la cabeza y yo me levanté.

Una vez me despedí de todos en el patio, menos de Alice que huyo a la cocina me encaminé al garaje pasando por un lado de ella en un intento de despedirme y lo único que obtuve fue ser ignorado vilmente, no le hice caso "ella y sus berrinches".

No me gustaba enojarme con Alice, era mi hermana y siempre me gustaba protegerla pero ella no entendía que en mi trabajo me necesitaba, toda la vida le estaré en deuda, ella se ha portado de maravilla con Tony se podría decir que es una de las que más pasa tiempo con él, tienen un tipo de vinculo y mi hijo la adora salvo cuando esta de quisquillosa tratando de vestirlo a su manera pero a pesar de eso él intenta hacerse el fuerte y soportar las obsesiones de su tía.

Cuando llegue al hospital el Dr. Wilson que era uno de los internos que tenía a cargo vino a mí a ponerme al corriente de la situación en la que se encontraba el paciente. El enfermo era un niño que tenia la misma edad de Elliot y debido a un descuido por parte de sus padres había sufrido graves traumatismos dejándolo en un estado muy delicado, había permanecido en observación durante algunos días pero hoy mostro una complicación y los exámenes realizados mostraron que era un caso grave de apendicitis, a la altura en la cual lo intervenimos estaba ya a punto de sufrir una ruptura debido al grado de inflamación, reprendí a los médicos encargados del niño, se suponía que esto pudo haber sido monitorizado desde antes, un minuto más y el pobre niño podría haber quedado sin vida en esa cama fría. Después de algunas complicaciones para una operación que es casi de rutina la pequeña herida estaba suturada.

Estando en contacto con ese niño en el quirófano hizo mi mente flaquear al pensar que algo así pasara con mi hijo e inclusive mis sobrinos, la vida del niño cambió tan drásticamente, él era un niño sano y fuerte y sólo por jugar con algo prohibido terminó en observación y después bajo el escarpelo. Una vez que avisé a sus padres que la operación fue un éxito ellos me agradecieron que lo salvara por segunda vez, yo sólo les respondí que era mi deber y salí de ahí rumbo al área de limpieza. Permanecí más del tiempo necesario para asegurarme que no habría secuelas por una posible sepsis. Después de una buena cantidad de horas decidí que era mejor irme y deje sobre aviso que si algo se complicaba no dudaran en avisarme.

Eran pasadas de las once cuando llegue a casa, el silencio reinaba el espacio y me pateé mentalmente por perderme una tarde en familia por cumplir con mi deber, "lo único bueno de esto es que salvé a un pequeño de morir" traté de consolarme.

Al llegar al tercer piso y antes de entrar en mi habitación fui a la de mi hijo que al sentir mi presencia pronunció un leve "papá", sus ojitos soñolientos se abrieron de golpe y así como los abrió los cerró. Acaricié su cabello y cuando estuve seguro que no despertaría besé su frente y salí rumbo a mi habitación, sólo alcancé a quitarme los zapatos y el cinturón y me deje caer entre las sabanas entrando así en un profundo sueño.

**…**

— ¡Vamos enano patea como te enseñe! — soltó Emmett desesperado cubriendo la portería de su equipo — ¡diablos Ellan eres malvada! — le lanzó una mirada a su hija que le había quitado el balón a Tony y ahora corría con la pelota entre sus piernitas a la dirección de su padre ya que Ellan, Elliot y Jasper formaban un equipo mientras Emma, Tony y Emmett el grupo contrario y bueno yo le hacía de árbitro.

Finalmente la pequeña Ellan usando sus encantos de los cuales no nos podemos resistir y menos su padre anoto a su favor.

— ¡Gol! — se escuchó decir al equipo vencedor mientras los niños corrían rumbo a Jasper en la portería a chocar sus cinco.

— ¡Creo que ya tenemos a los ganadores! — grité y caminé por el área de juego, Emmett seguía en el piso llorando su pérdida al contrario de Emma y Tony que se encontraban felicitando a sus adversarios.

¡Emmett no podía ser más infantil!

— No es justo eso fue trampa Eddie — bufé por la forma de llamarme y caminé hacia la portería izquierda.

— Bien jugado chicos — les dije al alcanzar el punto de reunión — y bien pequeña Ellan debido a que fuiste quien anotó el gol decisivo ¿qué quieres hacer?

— ¡Quiero comer helado! — me dijo desde el suelo batiendo sus largas pestañas.

— ¡Si helado! — la secundó Emma mientras brincaba en su sitio recordándome a Alice, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome a la idea de lo que esas pequeñas harían en el futuro.

— Creo que su abuela tiene helado en la nevera — dijo Jasper mientras sonreía a las niñas las cuales eran su adoración.

— No, solo hay de chocolate — dijo Tony que se encontraba ahora junto a mí — a Ellan no le gusta de chocolate.

— Nop — dijo la susodicha cruzando sus bracitos en su pecho.

— ¿Papá podemos ir a la heladería? — preguntó Tony y de inmediato tenía ocho pares de ojos fijos en mí.

— Yo quiero helado — se escuchó atrás Emmett que caminaba a paso lento.

Emma corrió a su dirección pidiendo con los brazos extendidos que su padre la levantara — ¿Papi nos llevas a la heladería? — preguntó poniendo un puchero en su rostro.

— Claro princesa — le dijo dándole un beso en ambas mejillas y mostrándole una amplia sonrisa. Emma se removió en sus brazos, mi hermano se agachó y la pequeña pataleaba con sus piernitas buscando el suelo, cosa que le fue incapaz de hacer ya que en escasos segundos su padre tenía ahora también a Ellan entre sus brazos — vayamos a decirle a mamá — y salieron rumbo a la cocina.

— Chicos han hecho un gran trabajo — les dije a los pequeños que seguían a mi lado.

— Solo estábamos entrenando tío ya sólo falta una semana para empezar con los entrenamientos — dijo Elliot sonriendo y mostrando sus hoyuelos.

— Sí ya queremos empezar con los entrenamientos — le secundó Tony

— Bien chicos vayamos a ver qué fue lo que dijo la tía Rose — Jasper abrió camino para encabezar el rumbo hacia la cocina.

Jasper es un gran hombre y estoy seguro que en su interior muere por ser padre ya, en ocasiones el gusanito de la intriga me dice que mi hermana no ha decidido tener hijos porque siente cierto apegó a Tony y eso en cierta parte me duele al creer que ella antepone sus prioridades por mi hijo.

Al entrar a la cocina la pequeña Ellan sollozaba en el hombro de Emmett mientras Rose le decía algo al oído a su hija mientras ella negaba, Emma estaba sentada en el asiento alto mientras mamá buscaba algo en la nevera, pronto llegue al lado de mi madre y tomé una botella de agua.

— ¿Por qué llora Ellan hace menos de cinco minutos estaba feliz? — pregunté a mi madre.

— Rose y Alice tienen que ir a recoger un pedido personalmente y las van a acompañar Jasper y Emmett- dijo tristemente — las niñas querían helado — dijo enseñándome el recipiente que saco — pero Ellan no quiere este sabor — terminó negando con la cabeza y yo asentí una vez di un gran trago de agua.

Mi madre tenía unas copas frente a ella, su mirada era triste y yo mejor que nadie sabía que a ella le gustaba complacer en la mayoría de los caprichos y tal vez el no tener el sabor que la pequeña le pedía era difícil para ella, estaba por servir una gran cucharada cuando hablé…

— Yo puedo llevar a los niños a la heladería — apenas terminé y Ellan levantó la cabecita del hombro de su papá.

— ¿Estás seguro que puedes con los cuatro Edward? — mamá volvió a colocar la tapa al recipiente.

— ¿Si ellos prometen portarse bien?

— ¡SI! — escuché una exclamación grupal, Ellan se removió en los brazos de Emmett y él y mi cuñada me regalaron una mirada de agradecimiento y segundos después una muy rápida Ellan corría hacia mí con sus bracitos extendidos, me incliné cuando llego a mis pies.

— ¡Gracias tío Eddie! — me dijo dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla izquierda.

— No me agradezcas princesa, ¿te digo un secreto? — ella asintió y yo llevé mi rostro hacia su oído y susurré — a mí tampoco me gusta el helado de chocolate — hice una mueca de disgusto y sólo escuché sus risas.

Una vez Rose limpió el rostro bañado en lágrimas de Ellan nos dirigimos a la cochera a colocarlos y asegurarlos en el coche, cuando ya todos estábamos listos arranqué rumbo a la dichosa heladería pero antes de dar vuelta para tomar el camino de la calle se escuchó la gran voz de mi hermano gritando "háganle caso a su tío Eddie".

La heladería favorita se encontraba a escasos minutos de la casa, era la favorita de los niños ya que contaba con una área infantil en el exterior, las pequeñas Ellan y Emma no sabían que sabor escoger y después de innumerables probaditas que les daba la chica que despachaba se decidieron. No pase desapercibida las miradas que recibía por parte de la chica y sus compañeras, les sonreí cortésmente y bajé la mirada hacia mi hijo y sobrinos.

En el exterior nos sentamos en una amplia banca Elliot, Emma, yo, Ellan y Tony en ese orden a saborear el helado, ellos platicaban y reían mientras comían, cuando acabaron me pidieron que los dejará ir a los juegos, acepté sus peticiones y Elliot y Tony se comprometieron a cuidar a las mellizas pero antes que se retirarán ambas niñas se pusieron de pie en la banca y cada una beso mi mejilla a la cual tenían acceso, sólo sentí sus pequeños labios fríos y después ambas dijeron un muy audible "¡Gracias!" yo les sonreí y las ayudé a bajar tomando una de sus manos mientras saltaban y corrían rumbo a los chicos.

Los niños jugaban y reían mientras los observaba y en ocasiones reía con ellos al ver las cosas graciosas que hacían, de pronto sentí una sensación extraña de ser observado por la espalda pero al voltearme no encontré miradas curiosas así que seguí observando a los niños.

Después y sin ninguna intención mi vista vagó por la puerta de la heladería, justo cuando salía una diosa castaña, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, vestía un par de jeans negros de corte recto que se pegaban a su cuerpo y una blusa azul que hacía que el color blanco de su piel se viera en una exquisita combinación, en una de sus manos traía unas bolsas con las cosas que compró en la heladería y en la otra jugaba con algo y cuando ese "algo" se le cayó prácticamente volé hacia su dirección, me agaché y vi que eran sus llaves, poco a poco me fui levantando, su cuerpo desprendía un maravilloso olor a fresas y fresias, mi mirada iba percatándose de cada detalle, no pase desapercibido que en la cercanía su piel era incluso más pálida de lo que creí, se veía tan suave que te incitaba a pasar los dedos y descubrir si realmente era tan tersa y lisa.

Mi vista siguió subiendo de poco en poco, su estilizado y fino cuello, sus labios rojos y apetecibles manteniendo el inferior sujeto por sus dientes, por un momento me imaginé siendo yo quien tomaba esos suculentos labios entre los míos, mantenía un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas, pero lo que realmente me congeló fueron sus hermosos y expresivos ojos color chocolate, sentí que el aire abandonaba mi cuerpo, no sé cuánto tiempo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos pero ella desvió su mirada y fue mi momento de regresar a la realidad.

— Tus llaves — mi voz salió ronca y rápidamente aclaré mi garganta.

— Gracias — me maravillé con el sonido que salió de sus labios.

Coloqué las llaves en la mano que mantenía extendida y sin querer rocé casi de manera imperceptible su piel, una ligera sensación electrizante recorrió mi cuerpo, ella también se sorprendió y se sonrojó todavía más.

— Ehh….yo….me esperan en casa — balbuceó mostrándome la bolsa que sostenía y yo asentí — adiós — sin decir más ella se encamino a la acera, observé como se subía a un _Civic Coupe_ azul y rápidamente arrancó.

Yo, como el buen imbécil que soy me quedé como en estado de shock, me reprendí mentalmente por no preguntarle su nombre. Fui sacado de mi estado catatónico por unos fuertes grititos, volteé y Emma y Ellan corrían en mi dirección.

— Tío Eddie — dijo Emma cuando llegaron a mi lado — tengo que ir al baño — decía mientras cruzaba sus piernitas.

Tomé las manos de ambas mientras les hablé a Tony y Elliot _no los iba a dejar en el exterior_, nos dirigimos al interior de la heladería donde estaban los sanitarios, una amable abuelita se ofreció a acompañar a las niñas mientras los chicos y yo esperábamos afuera, cuando salieron me pidieron quedarnos otro rato más y ante sus miradas suplicantes accedí, una hora más tarde ya nos encontrábamos en el auto rumbo a casa de mis padres.

Al llegar la casa estaba en penumbras símbolo que mis padres no estaban, los niños me pidieron ver unas películas infantiles y los acompañé, al poco tiempo les dio hambre y pedimos pizza, comimos mientras seguían viendo la televisión, al poco tiempo en que terminaron de comer decidí limpiar el desastre que había para después relajarme viendo con ellos los dibujos animados.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche llegaron las chicas con los chicos tras ellas con cara de fastidio debido a que no era de su agrado acompañar a dos diseñadoras de modas algo exigentes a la hora de comprar, me levanté del cómodo sillón y me encaminé junto a Emmett y Jasper.

— ¿Unas cervezas chicos? — dije riendo.

— Sí hermano necesitamos un momento de testosterona — dijo Emmett con suplica, Jasper rodó los ojos ante el comentario de mi hermano y yo reí de las acciones de ambos.

Tomamos unas cervezas de la nevera y salimos al patio trasero, después de un rato mis padres llegaron, el tiempo paso rápido y los primeros en despedirse fueron la familia Cullen-Hale seguidos minutos después por Alice y Jasper.

Mi madre nos mandó a mí y a Tony a dormir pero primero le dije a mi hijo que se duchará siguiendo yo mismo mi consejo, una vez terminé fui a su habitación se estaba colocando la pijama cuando entré, lo arropé y le di las buenas noches, al verlo caer en el mundo de los sueños me dirigí a mi habitación sólo deseaba soñar con la linda castaña de ojos chocolates y rogué por encontrarla próximamente.

* * *

**Sé que fue un solo encuentro casual pero las cosas se pondrán mejor y ambos se sorprenderán pronto al encontrarse de nuevo, hagan sus apuestas ¿cómo se conocerán? **

**Espero saber que les parece y hasta el fin de semana.**


	6. Encuentros

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer sólo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Sólo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Encuentros**

**.**

**Bella POV**

El domingo fue como cualquier otro, Lex y yo estuvimos en pijamas hasta el mediodía que recibimos una llamada de Ángela y aprovechando que Ben no estaría rondándola como era costumbre la invité a comer a la casa. Los tres preparamos la comida y la disfrutamos entre risas, Lex le platicó toda la experiencia vivida el día de ayer en casa de los Cullen, _"este niño los adoraba, ¿será que Tony le comparte un sándwich embrujado?"_ me reprendí mentalmente por pensar eso _"Esme no sería capaz de hacer eso" "pero Alice sí"_ bufé por mis pensamientos y dejé a un lado mi lucha interna.

Después de las cinco de la tarde el pequeño huracán que es Lex pidió helado y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando comprobé que el bote que compré hace solo dos días, del cual estaba segura solo habíamos comido una copa cada uno, ahora sólo tenía una pequeña cantidad y esa pequeña cantidad no llenaba ni una cuchara, entrecerré mis ojos en dirección al diablillo que uso "la mirada de perro mojado" y murmuró un _lo siento _con su cabeza gacha. Ángela se ofreció a ir pero le dije que tenía que pasar a revisar algo a la librería y ella accedió a quedarse con Lex.

Luego de la rápida aparición en la librería, partí rumbo a la heladería, al bajar del auto observé las familias, parejitas y demás personas reunidas alrededor. Esta era la heladería favorita de Lex no sólo porque vendían muy ricos helados sino porque le encantaba pasar el rato en los juegos infantiles a un costado del local.

Todo parecía normal mientras me acercaba hacia el interior pero lo que robó mi atención fue una melodiosa risa proveniente de las bancas, traté de buscar quien era el dueño de ese sonido y me encontré con un hombre de cerca de treinta años, con un extraño cabello color cobrizo que reía mientras veía el área infantil, lo observé reír por un buen rato hasta que me encaminé dentro del local y al hacer mi pedido observé a través de los ventanales y el hombre apuesto seguía riendo…_ ¿Hombre apuesto?_

Sí, era muy apuesto ¿qué puedo decir? tenía un rostro que reflejaba serenidad inclusive desde la distancia y él se mostraba cómodo mientras reía. La chica tras mostrador llamó mi atención y con un agradecimiento tomé mis compras, salí rumbo a mi coche haciendo malabares ya que llevaba mi cartera y las llaves del auto en una mano _"que era lo que me daba problemas"_ y en la otra mano la recién adquirida bolsa con las compras, decidí poner la cartera dentro de la bolsa plástica pero tanta era mi suerte que en el acto mis llaves se cayeron.

— ¡Maldición! — murmuré por lo bajo.

Antes que pudiera inclinarme para tomarlas un flash cobrizo se encontraba corriendo hacia mí, se inclinó a recogerlas y yo en un acto de vergüenza empecé a morder mi labio inferior, el extraño se levantó poco a poco y cuando estuvo completamente erguido cual fue mi sorpresa que era _el hombre de la banca,_ me perdí en su mirada y escuché como soltó el aire, tenía un hermoso rostro varonil, sus enormes y hermosos ojos verdes de un tono esmeralda que se me hacían muy familiares me tenían hipnotizada, sostuvimos la mirada por un tiempo incontable y cuando sentí el rubor cubrir más mis mejillas desvié mi mirada hacia mis manos.

— Tus llaves — su voz era ronca pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa.

— Gracias — extendí mi mano al frente y él al colocarlas en un rápido movimiento de sus dedos sentí como la piel que tocó era cubierta por una ligera sensación eléctrica que se extendió por mi cuerpo partiendo de su sutil roce, esa inesperada sensación hizo que en un acto reflejo retirara mis manos rápidamente.

Me avergoncé por mi reacción y ahora si estaba más roja que la manzana de la discordia, sentía arder desde mi cuello hasta la frente _¡Genial Bella!_

— Eh….yo… me esperan en casa — balbuceé nerviosa señalando la bolsa — adiós — y sin más me dirigí a toda prisa a mi coche, _claro cuidando de no cometer otra estupidez como saludar al piso de beso_.

Una vez estando en mi auto con algunos metros de distancia del local me arrepentí de no preguntar su nombre, regularmente no soy el tipo de mujer que haría eso pero él simplemente me hipnotizo y en un acto de frustración por no hacer algo diferente me pasé ambas manos por el rostro al parar en un semáforo debatiéndome entre regresar o no, pero no alcancé a pensar coherentemente cuando un mensaje llegó a mi celular obligándome a hacer una llamada y seguir mi camino a casa.

Al llegar a esta fui recibida por un muy enérgico Lex _"falso"_ pensé entrecerrando mis ojos divertida. El pequeño hombrecito me quitó algunas bolsas que traía ya que aparte de las de la heladería en la librería recogí algunas más. Él me dio las gracias por el helado y se volvió a disculpar por acabarse tan rápido el anterior _"No hay problema amor"_ le dije dándole un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

Lex jugó un rato en el jardín, mientras Ángela y yo platicábamos, un tiempo después nuestra visita se despidió dejándonos compartir un momento madre e hijo, encontrándonos ambos tumbados en mi cama viendo algunas de sus caricaturas favoritas y de ese modo acomodo su cuerpo junto al mío dejándose llevar a la inconsciencia. Algún tiempo me pasé observando sus finos rasgos preguntándome como sería su vida si las cosas hubieran sido de la forma correcta ¿Lex sería más feliz? por más que intentaba evitar ese tipo de preguntas siempre abrumaban mi mente al imaginar que él pudo tener una vida mejor. No pude reprimir las lágrimas y los pequeños hipidos que salieron de mi cuerpo pero logré acallarlos antes de despertar a mi niño que me abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura y así, con la humedad recién adquirida en mis ojos, estos se fueron tornando más pesados llevándome a un reconfortable descanso.

El lunes pasó con normalidad entre el trabajo, Lex y sus travesuras, las manipulaciones emocionales de Alice y la agradable plática con Rose y Esme, de ésta última sólo por teléfono y por este medio me pidió repetir lo del fin de semana anterior, negué su amable invitación ya que durante mi escapada por ir a comprar helado Lex y Ángela hicieron planes para arrastrarme el sábado a un parque de diversiones y el domingo a la feria, gruñí al imaginarme lo que esos dos eran capaces de hacer en mi contra.

Por las mañanas me levantaba con una gran sonrisa y de buen humor _muy difícil de creer en mí,_ pero bueno tenía una muy buena razón ya que un precioso Dios griego de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes y atrayentes protagonizaba cada uno de mis sueños.

El miércoles Rose me llevó al club dentro del cual estaban inscritos Elliot y Tony al equipo de soccer, después de hacerme unas breves preguntas sobre la salud de Lex finalmente quedó inscrito, el entrenador Phil me pidió que el lunes durante el primer entrenamiento le llevará la papelería necesaria para sacar el seguro médico y los demás trámites. Lex estaba en estado de excitación, no paraba de saltar y darme besos en todo el rostro ya que oficialmente estaba en el equipo.

Debido a que el fin de semana no lo podíamos pasar con los Cullen _-lo cual enfureció a cierta pequeña mujer manipuladora-_ Alice dijo que saldríamos a cenar con los niños _-debo aclarar que no me dejó negar ya que puso cara de borrego a medio morir pero eso no fue lo peor sino que cinco pares de ojos hacían lo mismo-_ bufé a modo de resignación y el ambiente se llenó de alegría _¿sufren de cambios de ánimo? _me pregunté mentalmente viéndolos con los ojos desorbitados.

"_No, son unos manipuladores y por si eso fuera poco tienen a la máster en manipulación como maestra"_.

Rose me observó con el perdón puesto a fuego en su rostro, en respuesta sólo rodé los ojos, ella negó divertida y pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y nos encaminamos hacia mi coche en el cual yo me quedé y ella siguió derecho tras tres niños delante de ella.

El viernes llegó y con el la misma rutina de las mañanas, me encontraba acomodando algunos estantes ya que habían llegado nuevos libros, tan absorta estaba realizando mi trabajo que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de mí.

— Bella — al momento de decir mi nombre una mano se colocó en mi cintura, sólo una persona era capaz de tal atrevimiento, rogué mentalmente por qué no fuera quien yo creía _pero creo que Dios no me quiere._

— Newton — escupí su nombre cuando estaba frente a él, rápidamente di dos pasos hacia atrás para que su asquerosa mano dejará de tocarme.

— Hola hermosa ¿cómo has estado? — yo rodé los ojos y evite dar arcadas al escuchar el tono seductor de voz que utilizo.

_¿Este tipo es idiota y no capta el mensaje ante mis negativas?_

— No se suponía que vendrías en la tarde — le dije regresando a mi acción anterior.

— Sí pero a esa hora tú no estás.

— No hay ninguna diferencia entre Tyler y yo, él está bien capacitado para hacer lo mismo que yo hago — cuando terminé de acomodar los libros volteé a verlo con una mirada gélida.

— Yo…eh…bueno — empezó a balbucear y se rascó la nuca — te quiero invitar a comer.

— Lo siento pero ya quedé de salir a comer con….

— Conmigo — ambos volteamos a ver a mi salvador que llegó junto a nosotros.

— Ángela — su nombre salió como un suspiro de mis labios — cierto, había quedado con Ángela.

— ¿Otro día? — pidió Newton.

— Por el resto del año — secundó Ángela, al ver la cara de Mike tenía ganas de soltar una gran carcajada pero disimulé mi actual estado de ánimo — ya sabes una apuesta — terminó diciendo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— Mike — se oyó la voz de Tyler desde la puerta y el nombrado salió rumbo a mi compañero.

— Gracias Ang, de la que me has salvado — dije cuando Newton se encontraba a una distancia prudente.

— Siempre — terminó diciendo y ambas reímos a carcajada limpia.

Nos dirigimos a mi oficina y en un acto de gran valentía no salimos hasta estar seguras que Newton se marchó.

Al llegar a la escuela distinguí el descapotable rojo de Rose enfrente de la escuela, dejé el mío unos coches más abajo y ella al ver que me acercaba bajó del suyo.

— ¿Mal día? — me preguntó al llegar junto a ella.

— No completamente, pero hoy fue un idiota de una editorial que le encanta joderme la vida — sólo de recordar a Newton y sus asquerosas manos me recorrió un escalofrío y Rose rió.

— ¿Le diste su merecido? — volteé a verla y sus ojos tenían una chispa de diversión.

— Por supuesto — solté engreída — el imbécil puso cara de _momento Kodak _cuando Ángela echó abajo sus intentos de hacer una cita conmigo.

Seguimos platicando por cinco minutos aproximadamente hasta que vimos una figurilla con cabello negro danzar en nuestra dirección, _Alice._

— ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? — preguntó curiosa al vernos seguir riendo mientras ella llegaba a nosotras.

— Bella me contaba de un idiota que la molesta — contestó Rose con rapidez — es tan imbécil, quisiera ver un día su reacción — y se largo a reír seguida de Alice.

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que los niños salieron y nos despedimos diciendo ser puntuales para la cena.

Como era de esperar Lex apuró mis acciones diciendo que le hablaría a Alice para que fuera por nosotros ya que la pequeña mujer le dijo que lo podía hacer siempre que necesitará de su ayuda y como él seguía con su enamoramiento infantil y no dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo decidí hacerle caso y partimos rumbo al encuentro. Al entrar al restaurant que era nuestro punto de reunión, Lex corrió hacia el frente, seguí su camino y observé que en una mesa al fondo del establecimiento se encontraban parte de los Cullen.

— ¡Hola! — saludé al llegar y recibí la misma contestación — ¿alguno de ustedes tiene un imán para atraer a Lex?, juro que sólo entramos y rápidamente encontró el camino — todos empezaron a reír a excepción de un pequeño rubio enfurruñado que tenía al lado y me enviaba una mirada envenenada misma que quité al besar su mejilla ante sus intentos de negación.

La cena fue tranquila teniendo en cuenta que había cinco niños pequeños, Alice y yo cambiamos de lugar con ellos para sentarnos cerca de Rose y platicar más cómodamente y así evitar interrumpir nuestra charla o la de los chicos.

— ¿Bella tienes novio? — soltó de repente Emma desde su asiento al lado de su melliza, me pareció extraña la pregunta pero contesté.

— No corazón — dije y negué con la cabeza y ella se alegró…._espera ¿por qué se alegró?_

— Tío Eddie tampoco tiene novia — dijo Ellan lanzándoles miradas cómplices a sus hermanos, Tony y Lex.

— ¿Tu tío Edward? — solté sólo para mí pero creo que no fue tan bajo.

— Sí, el tío Edward no tiene novia — volví a escuchar pero ahora de los labios de Elliot.

— No creo que mamá quiera un novio — dijo Lex — yo le dije que…. — iba a continuar diciendo su plan de juntarnos al padre de Tony y a mí pero lo detuve.

— Lex ya hablamos de eso — le dije a modo que no dijera nada más, él me lanzó una mirada suplicante.

— Yo también le dije a mi papá — comentó Tony afligido.

— ¿Y qué te dijo cariño?— soltó Alice que no se perdía ningún detalle de la conversación.

— Dijo que no me metieras cosas en la cabeza — Alice se crispó en su lugar por lo que Tony continuó — pero yo le dije que eso no lo habías planeado tu tía Ali — le dio una mirada de arrepentimiento.

Rose que se encontraba expectante en su lugar soltó una gran carcajada que rompió el silencio que reino por unos segundos en nuestra mesa.

— Pobre Edward — dijo antes de tomar un poco de agua — no le es suficiente con Alice, Emmett y hasta Esme para hacérselas de casamenteros, ahora tiene hasta a nuestros hijos confabulando sus citas — Rose volvió a reír y todos la acompañamos.

El tema para programar citas a los padres de Lex y Tony quedó de lado cosa que agradecí y la conversación tomó rumbo hacia el soccer. Sinceramente no entendía el repentino entusiasmo de Lex por conseguirme una pareja -algo que yo no buscaba-. Con el transcurso de los años observé que él era un niño muy celoso y en repetidas ocasiones me dijo que no le gustaban los chicos que me rondaban ya que ellos podían hacer que perdiera mi amor por él, cosa que yo le aclaraba cada vez que él lo decía, para mí no había nadie más importante que Lex y no valdría la pena tener a mi lado a un hombre si éste no aceptaba a mi pequeño.

Debo decir que el fin de semana fue agotador, Ángela y Lex abusaron de mi acto de _mamá complaciente_ ya que me obligaron a subirme a todas las atracciones no solo el sábado en el parque de diversiones sino también el domingo en la feria.

Casi lloró el domingo ya que Lex presumiendo de sus dotes de destreza y exactitud tiró unas botellas con una pelota, tal era la concentración en sus movimientos que me perdí recordando las tardes de verano en las que su padre jugaba baseball. Lex acertó en cada uno de los tiros y en regalo por su agilidad le dieron un lindo oso, la señora que estaba en el local le preguntó que si era para una chica especial y él le respondió alegremente _"Sí, para Bella…mi mamá"_ fueron sus palabras que lograron arrancar unas lagrimas que él mismo se encargó de borrar con sus pequeños dedos.

El lunes Ángela estaba igual o peor que yo, le dolían los pies de tanto caminar y yo me reía de ella que me vio con cara de reproche por mi atrevimiento a burlarme de su condición

— Tú fuiste culpable de todo esto — le dije cuando acabé de reír, ella enterró su cabeza entre sus manos en el escritorio y lanzó un gritito de cansancio.

— Ni me lo recuerdes, no vuelvo a hacer planes tan descabellados con Lex, deberías restringirle el consumo de azúcar — dijo seria con la voz amortiguada por sus manos, yo negué con la cabeza y seguí riendo.

Llegué a la escuela un poco más tarde de lo normal debido a algunas complicaciones con la entrega de nueva mercancía y justo cuando me planté delante de las chicas el timbre sonó trayendo con el a nuestros pequeños revoltosos que estaban entusiasmados porque hoy era el primer día de entrenamiento.

Faltando diez minutos antes de las cinco de la tarde entramos al club y seguimos las indicaciones del guardia de la entrada hasta llegar a la cancha techada de soccer ya que la vez que vine con Rose no presté atención al camino. Ahí observé el para nada llamativo _Jeep_ de Emmett y apenas aparqué mi coche junto a este Lex salió empujando el asiento del copiloto, yo salí con más calma y cuando ya estaba rumbo a la reja principal vi que Rose y Alice saludaban a Lex y le indicaban a donde ir.

— ¿Traes los papeles Bella? — me preguntó Rose al llegar junto a ellas.

— Sí — respondí moviendo el folder que traía en una de mis manos.

— Ok vamos con Renata- —dijo Alice poniendo un brazo en mi espalda para que emprendiéramos el camino.

— ¿Renata? — pregunté confundida.

— Sí la esposa de Phil — respondió Rose — ella es la encargada de la papelería.

Yo asentí y ambas chicas me dirigieron a la parte trasera de las gradas a una pequeña oficina que se encontraba ahí, al entrar a ella una cálida mujer de poco mas de 40 años nos saludó amablemente y le entregué la papelería faltante.

— Ten cielo aquí están los teléfonos en los que me puedes contactar por si tienes algún problema por conseguir algo de la lista — me dijo cariñosamente — aunque coloqué un folleto de la tienda donde normalmente todos compran lo necesario.

— Gracias señora Dwyer.

— Solo Renata cariño — me sonrió gentilmente.

— Ok Renata.

Salimos de la oficina y Alice prometió que ella me llevaría a hacer las compras, yo rodeé los ojos y Rosalie rió de nuestra interacción.

Cuando llegamos al área de gradas yo iba a seguir para tomar mi asiento pero Alice tenía otras intensiones y me arrastró hasta el pasto donde distinguí que estaban Emmett y otro hombre que nos daba la espalda y debido a la extraña intensidad que daba el sol no pude distinguir bien su aspecto desde lejos.

Entonces la duendecillo soltó mi brazo y corrió la poca distancia que nos separaba de Emmett y su acompañante y al llegar al hombre le salto a la espalda y se colgó de su cuello, escuché algunos murmullos y también observé el movimiento de sus labios y el hombre rió por la acción de Alice, la musicalidad de su risa me recordó a la del _extraño de la heladería _pero no le tomé atención y seguí caminando al lado de Rose, _seguramente mi subconsciente me juega una broma pesada._

Cuando llegamos frente a ellos Rose fue al lado de su esposo que la envolvió en sus brazos, Emmett al verme sonrió en un gesto de saludo mismo que yo le regresé, un leve carraspeo me hizo volver la vista a un lado. El hombre al cual Alice se había colgado me miraba intensamente, cosa que yo también hice maravillada al observar de nuevo esas esmeraldas que resplandecían bajo sus parpados, la sorpresa en su rostro paso a ser una gran alegría que lleno de brillo sus ojos, me sonrió torcidamente, logrando sacar un leve suspiro de mis labios y cuando Alice tomó su mano él la vio con molestia.

— Edward — le dijo Alice ante su mirada de fastidio — te presentó a Bella, la madre de Lex, Bella este es mi otro hermano, Edward — se giró para decirme de frente.

Le sonreí y después observé como alargaba una de sus manos hacia mi dirección y siguiendo su acción hice lo mismo con la mía y cuando las estrechamos el cosquilleo electrizante recorrió el área de contacto viajando por mi espina dorsal.

— Mucho gusto Bella, creo que lo que dicen de ti es quedarse corto — le lancé una mirada confundida y al pensar en algo bochornosos sobre mi corto convivió con los Cullen logró poner un tono carmín en mis mejillas — eres hermosa y tu nombre lo dice todo, eres _bella_ — la sorpresa por su comentario me aturdió pero no tanto como el tono seductor de su voz que hizo que mi nombre saliera como una suave caricia de sus labios haciendo que mis rodillas temblaran y por si fuera poco la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas logró subir la temperatura de estas consiguiendo perderme en su mirada para ser sacada por una estruendosa risotada por parte de Emmett

Controlando mi actual estado de deslumbramiento logré tomar fuerzas y rogué para que mi voz no temblara.

— Un gusto conocerte también Edward — la mirada insistente de él en mi rostro logró ponerme más nerviosa y tratando de frenar mi vergüenza apreté mi labio inferior entre mis dientes.

El entrenador pidió que nos retiráramos a las gradas debido a que el entrenamiento comenzaría, Lex sonrió en mi dirección y yo le regresé el gesto y además levanté mi dedo pulgar logrando que soltara una risita nerviosa.

Rose y Alice me tomaron una de cada brazo y me arrastraron rumbo a nuestros asientos, podía sentir la presencia de Edward tras nosotras siguiendo nuestros pasos, llegamos a la tercera fila y Rose giró para tomar asiento, a mi lado izquierdo se situó Alice y a su lado Edward.

— ¿Y bien Bella qué tal tu fin de semana? — preguntó divertida Rose.

Lancé un suspiro de agotamiento recordando mi fin de semana.

— Exhausto, ese par de rufianes me obligaron a recorrer cada rincón tanto de la feria como del parque de diversiones — dije entre divertida y frustrada escuchando las risas de mis acompañantes — pero creo que de ahora en adelante Ángela considerará ceder ante las suplicas de Lex.

Los minutos transcurrían y la charla sobre nuestro fin de semana dio lugar a una amena conversación, debido a que las llegadas a última hora al instituto habían logrado reducir confesar nuestras recientes vivencias.

El entrenamiento llevaba un buen rato cuando las mellizas llamaron a mi rubia amiga que no dudo en acudir a su alcance, durante su avancé mi mirada cayó sobre el área de juego y al ver a Lex correr con tanta familiaridad con el balón entre sus piernas lograron sacar una sonrisa de mi rostro perdiéndome en la felicidad que mostraban sus infantiles facciones al estar en el partido.

— Enseguida regreso iré al sanitario — la vocecilla de Alice atrajo mi atención y sin más abandono el lugar, regresé mi mirada al frente prestando atención a las jugadas como un claro intento para evitar la mirada hipnotizante de Edward ya que cuando me observaba de esa manera mi cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma que jamás había sentido.

— ¿Así que _la chica de la heladería_ es la madre de Lex? — la voz de Edward logró que girará mi cabeza para observar que me miraba fijamente y ante su penetrante inspección el típico rubor llego a mí, la confusión adorno sus bellos rasgos logrando posar mi mirada por más tiempo de lo normal en él y sintiendo el revoloteo de las mariposas en mi vientre.

**….**

* * *

**¡Gracias por los reviews! ^.^**

**Nadie adivino que así fuera su encuentro ;) algunas me dieron buenas ideas, ¿cómo no pensé antes lo de el reencuentro en el hospital?**


	7. La chica de la heladería

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer sólo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Sólo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**La chica de la heladería**

**.**

**Edward POV**

El transcurso de mi última semana con horario nocturno fue más llevadero, finalmente había acabado con ese compromiso que yo mismo me auto impuse.

El sábado y domingo como era costumbre familiar la pasamos entre risas y travesuras de los niños, las idioteces de Emmett, las manipulaciones de Alice, todo esto en casa de mis padres que era la recepción para nuestra reunión y con ello el poco tiempo para descansar se iba por la puerta cual hoja al aire.

— Eddie ¿cuándo vas a aceptar salir con Jane? — dijo Emmett cuando acabamos de ver un partido de baseball, desde mi lugar le mandé una mirada fulminante al recordar a la rubia que tenía a cargo dentro del grupo de internos.

— Ya te dije que no pienso salir con ella — le dije y vi venir sus intenciones de sacar la gran lista de conquistas para Edward — ni con ninguna otra más.

— Ok — dijo a modo de rendición sonriendo estúpidamente — ¿estás seguro que te gustan las mujeres?

Me levanté de mi asiento dispuesto a dejar mi puño hundido en su rostro pero el brazo de mi padre me regresó de golpe al sillón.

— ¡Emmett compórtate!, si Edward no quiere salir no se le va a obligar.

— Gracias papá — él sólo asintió con la cabeza — y el que no salga con chicas no significa que no me gusten Emmett.

— Pero Eddie necesitas desahogarte — lo dijo rompiendo en carcajadas.

Ahora si me levanté y pude esquivar el brazo de mi padre pero antes de darle un buen golpe a Emmett Jasper se puso entre nosotros.

— Edward acompáñame a la cocina ya no hay botana — me mostró con un movimiento de cabeza la mesa donde estaba el recipiente casi vacío y después regresé mi mirada de pocos amigos a Emmett que ni se inmutó en su lugar y eso me enfureció mas.

Jasper al percatarse de mi estado de ánimo colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro tratando de tranquilizarme, me miró directamente a los ojos y suspiré rendido.

— Ok — gruñí en respuesta viendo a Emmett que seguía con la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de ese incidente la noche siguió más tranquila, nos concentramos en hablar en las jugadas del partido, para luego hablar del hospital ya que el lunes empezaba con mi habitual turno.

Finalmente era lunes, mi vida volvía a la normalidad, no es que me quejé del horario nocturno en el hospital pero después de un tiempo mi vida se había acostumbrado a trabajar solo en la mañana. Insistí en llevar a mi hijo a la escuela pero Alice se negó diciendo que no tenía inconvenientes y ella aprovechaba esos momentos para platicar con Rose y Bella, yo rodé los ojos, _algún día Alice me volverá loco_. Me despedí de todos ya que yo había hecho planes y no me resultaron como los quería y decidí llegar más temprano al hospital.

Entré en mi consultorio, cambié mi chaqueta por mi bata y tomé lo que necesitaba dispuesto a dar mi primer ronda por los pasillos. Al llegar al área de pediatría me encaminé hacia los médicos del turno de noche para escuchar de ellos mismos el avance o lo más relevante que ocurrió con los pacientes.

Al pasar por las habitaciones no me paso desapercibida la de Nicolás, el niño de la operación del sábado de la barbacoa de la cual hui, su madre se encontraba dormida incómodamente en el sillón a un lado de él, por lo visto hice algo de ruido porque ella despertó, chequé el historial y le pregunté sobre el avance de su hijo, entusiasmada respondió estaba en mejoría y yo le informé que solo teníamos que esperar algunos resultados para que él regresara a su casa.

Las horas pasaron entre rondines y consultas ya que este día no tenía programada ninguna cirugía ni tampoco se presentó alguna de emergencia. Al llegar a casa ayudé a mi madre a terminar la comida, mi padre se unió después junto a Jasper y finalmente llegaron Anthony y Alice. Mi hijo estaba feliz ya que hoy iniciaba la temporada de soccer.

Antes de marcharnos rumbo al club Jasper se disculpó con Tony por no poder estar en el primer entrenamiento, pero prometía llegar antes que acabará, ambos chocaron los puños y Jasper le revolvió el cabello.

Llego la hora de partir rumbo al entrenamiento, por lo regular trataba de no faltar a ninguno siempre que dependiera de mí. Alice se fue con nosotros en el _Volvo_. Mi pequeña hermana es lo más cercano a una madre para Tony, yo sé que ninguno de los dos lo ve así pero ella se hace cargo de demasiadas cosas relacionadas con él. Mi vida entera estaré en deuda con ella por lo que hace con mi hijo, en ocasiones creo que no ha tenido hijos propios sólo porque en cierta manera ella se siente responsable de Anthony, sacudí mi cabeza fuertemente, esos pensamientos no eran correctos, yo sabía que Alice y Jasper querían esperar aunque mi cuñado siempre ha tenido un lado paternal y lo demuestra en demasía con las mellizas que son su adoración, ¿pero quién no podría adorarlas?

Al entrar al lugar tan conocido todos bajamos y nos dirigimos a la cancha en la cual estaban Emmett y el entrenador Dwyer y cerca de ellos estaban Rose y los niños. Tony voló literalmente para reunirse con sus primos al igual que Alice, mientras yo me encaminé al lado de mi hermano levantando la mano a modo de saludo dirigido a Rose y un fuerte "¡Hola niños!".

— Buenas tardes — saludé.

Emmett ya me había visto pero Phil estaba de espalda y cuando escuchó mi voz se giró.

— Edward, tanto tiempo — dijo estrechado mi mano.

— Lo mismo digo — él asintió — ¿y bien qué nos espera esta temporada?

Él puso su mano en mi hombro y habló un poco de lo que se enfrentarían los niños, al cabo de un rato se fue y solo quedamos Emmett y yo. Minutos después me percaté que Rose y Alice habían desaparecido pero yo seguía platicando con Emmett y de vez en cuando ciertas mellizas reclamaban mi atención.

Noté que con los chicos había un niño que no reconocía de las temporadas pasadas, Anthony descubrió el rumbo de mi mirada y le dijo algo al niño, segundos después ambos se dirigían hacia nosotros.

— Papá — musitó Tony pidiendo mi atención, lo observé y con un movimiento de cabeza le incité para que continuara hablando — mira él es mi amigo Lex — miró al niño junto a él — Lex él es mi papá.

Observé sorprendido la forma de interactuar de mi hijo, nunca me había presentado a un amigo de esa forma, sonríe al comprender que cada día era más maduro.

Me atreví a estudiar con detenimiento las facciones del niño ya que algo en él me era familiar. Su tono de piel blanca, su cabello rubio despeinado y con algunos rizos en ciertas partes, pero lo que me impresionó fue mirar sus ojos, el mismo tono chocolate y tan expresivos como los de _la chica de la heladería_, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que fue lo que me resultó muy familiar en él.

— Es un gusto conocerte Lex — le dije después de mi escrutinio, extendí mi mano y él la tomó.

— También es un gusto — Lex ponía su mirada en mí y luego regresaba a ver a Tony, yo lo miraba divertido — ¡wow son tan parecidos! — soltó y escuché la estridente carcajada de Emmett, yo también reí por su comparación — sólo que tus ojos son verdes — me dijo señalando mis ojos con su dedo.

— Me lo han dicho varias veces — dije en tono burlón y su rostro solo mostraba sorpresa e incredulidad.

Así como llegaron se fueron y segundos después ya estaban al lado de los hijos de Emmett.

— Es observador el chico — dijo mi hermano cruzándose de brazos y serio — es un buen niño y por lo que he escuchado nuestros hijos y él se han puesto de acuerdo para unirte a su madre — dijo de manera distraída viendo hacia los chicos, bufe y él negó con la cabeza — ok, ya no me meto más en tu vida romántica — descruzó sus brazos y los metió a los bolsillos de sus deportivos — pero deberías hacerles caso, su mamá es _sexy_ — dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

— No sé cómo Rose te soporta — solté y reí — no espera, ya lo sé, ambos son tal para cual — ahora ambos reímos.

Estábamos en una buena charla cuando sentí como un pequeño cuerpo se pegó al mío por la espalda y los brazos los pasaba por mi cuello descansando cruzados en mi pecho mientras las rodillas estaban en mis caderas.

— ¡Hola hermanitos! — Alice y sus cosas, reí a carcajada abierta por su tan peculiar saludo — ¿de qué hablaban?

— De chicas — dijo Emmett y los tres reímos y finalmente Alice y su complejo de mono araña decidió bajar de mi espalda.

Rose llegó en compañía de una castaña y mi mirada se quedó clavada en ella.

No podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos escaneaban, _la chica de la heladería_ estaba frente a mí, se veía tan hermosa a la luz del atardecer. Alguien aclaró su garganta pero no le di importancia, mi vista se quedó fija en la hermosa chica frente a mis ojos. Alice tomó mi mano y fue cuando posé mi mirada en ella _¿Por qué me priva de ver aquel ángel?_

— Edward — dijo Alice — te presento a Bella la madre de Lex — se giró para verla a ella y yo seguí el camino de su mirada — Bella este es mi otro hermano, Edward.

En un rápido impulso levanté mi mano en su dirección y ella al ver lo que quería hacer también estiro la suya, al estrechar su frágil y suave mano junto a la mía el mismo cosquilleo que corrió por mi cuerpo cuando le entregué sus llaves se hizo presente en este momento. Y al retirar su mano sentí como si extrañara su calor.

— Mucho gusto Bella, creo que lo que dicen de ti es quedarse corto — ella me miro confundida con ese leve rubor rosa en sus mejillas — eres hermosa y tu nombre lo dice todo, eres _bella_ — susurré lentamente su nombre, y un nuevo tono rojizo se instaló en sus mejilla.

Mis manos picaban por comprobar la temperatura de ese lugar de su anatomía pero las obligué a permanecer en mis costados, tan perdido estaba en mis divagaciones que la estruendosa risa de Emmett que resonó en el ambiente me trajo a la realidad, él me miraba divertido pero Rose se encargó que se mantuviera a raya.

— Un gusto conocerte también Edward — ella mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y mi mirada se quedó fija en su labio provocando un repentino calor en mi interior, sacudí mis pensamientos y enfoqué mi mirada al frente.

— Ahora me deben dejar a cargo a mí — pidió Phil con una sonrisa.

— ¡El entrenamiento está por comenzar! — dijo entusiasmado Emmett y yo negué divertido.

Mi hermano se quedó en la cancha al lado de Phil, yo en ocasiones _o casi siempre_ me quedaba con ellos pero ahora tenía algo más importante que averiguar. Todavía no podía creer que la _chica de la heladería_ estaba frente a mí, tal era mi desconfianza que pensaba que si me quedaba junto a mi hermano ella desaparecería.

¿Cómo era posible que la chica que tanto deseé conocer después del encuentro en la heladería fuera la madre del ahora mejor amigo de mi hijo? _"¡soy un maldito condenado y Dios me ama!" casi_ brincó y sí casi, sólo para no parecer infantil.

Bella fue arrastrada por chicas hacia las gradas, cada una pegada a su costado.

Emma y Ellan se sentaron como era costumbre en la primera banca _para poder observar todo _como ellas decían, seguí a las chicas que se sentaron en la tercera fila pero Rose y Alice pusieron a Bella justo en medio de ellas, maldije internamente y me coloqué a un lado de mi hermana. Ellas platicaban pero me propuse no escucharlas, mi madre me enseñó a no escuchar conversaciones que no me involucraban.

Pero me fue imposible ignorarlas debido al poco espacio que nos separaba.

Me dejé maravillar mientras escuchaba su voz a la vez que ella les decía a mi hermana y cuñada su fin de semana, en varias ocasiones tuve que ocultar risas con tos ya que era muy divertido oírla quejarse de lo que le hacían pasar su amiga y su hijo.

Poco tiempo después las mellizas llamaron a su mamá y Rose acudió a su encuentro, posé mi vista en la cancha, Lex jugaba bien y a pesar que Tony comentó que nunca había practicado profesionalmente un deporte, podría decir que si era así entonces el niño tenía un talento natural.

Alice se excusó diciendo que iría la sanitario y me lanzó una mirada brillante de _Alice la casamentera_ yo sólo rodé los ojos y ella se fue divertida. El espacio fue algo tenso debido al silencio y me removí intranquilo en mi lugar.

— ¿Así que _la chica de la heladería_ es la madre de Lex? — dije cuando el silencio me abrumó, ella volvió a ruborizarse y nuevamente las ganas de pasar mis dedos por esas mejillas enrojecidas volvió.

— Sí bueno ¿qué puedo decir? nos gusta el helado — dijo para después tomar su labio inferior entre sus dientes y yo gruñí internamente, _esta mujer es mi perdición_, dejó en paz su labio y yo di gracias — ¿y tú acostumbras ir a comer helado solo? — preguntó mirándome fijamente.

— No — dije divertido y ella sonrió. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa — ese día llevé a cuatro niños, sólo que ellos estaban en el área infantil — asintió conforme con la respuesta y volvió a posar su mirada en el campo.

— ¿Ya regresaste a tu horario normal? — su pregunta me confundió — ya sabes….tu trabajo, las chicas me dijeron que cubrías a un compañero.

— Sí justamente hoy regresé — contesté también poniendo mi vista en los niños que jugaban en el campo — para no practicar Lex juega muy bien — giró su rostro buscando el mío e hice lo mismo que ella.

— Eh..sí — balbuceó — su padre amaba los deportes — su mirada cambio y se distinguía una sombra de tristeza — y mi padre trata de enseñarle algunos trucos — terminó y lanzó una pequeña risa.

— No eres de aquí ¿cierto? — su rostro cambio a sorpresa.

— No, ¿quién te lo dijo? — preguntó un poco efusiva.

— Bueno tú sabes, las chicas — dije rodando los ojos y ella rió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Nací en Forks y llegué a Seattle para empezar la Universidad, pero una vez que acabé decidí establecerme aquí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que estudiaste?

— Licenciatura en Literatura Inglesa.

— ¿Así que te apasiona el mundo de los libros?

— No tienes idea, un tiempo después de salir de la escuela y gracias a una herencia de mis abuelos maternos compré un local y desde hace 3 años tengo una librería — dijo orgullosa.

— Aparte de hermosa eres muy inteligente y sabes manejar el dinero — ella se sonrojó — ¿y también escribes? — pregunté curioso.

— Sí, uno de mis sueños es convertirme en una escritora reconocida — dijo soñadoramente.

— ¿Y se puede saber de qué trata lo que has escrito?

— No, creo que de momento no, y si lo hiciera tendría que matarte — me regaló una sonrisa y yo reí por su comentario — soy algo supersticiosa y creo que si cuento algo cambie la percepción de lo que tengo sobre lo que escribo — me mostró una mirada de arrepentimiento.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia — Buen punto, si yo escribiera haría lo mismo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Alice me dijo que nacieron en Chicago pero no me dio explicaciones — cambió el tema y me miró a los ojos expectante — ¿se puede saber? — se notaba la curiosidad en sus ojos.

— Bueno es fácil, no sé si Alice te contó que el hospital en el que trabajamos es de la familia — esperé a que ella asintiera — cuando mis abuelos decidieron construir un nuevo hospital tenían a quien hacerse cargo de éste — ella volvió a asentir — él que se haría cargo era mi abuelo materno pero con el paso del tiempo ya cuando este hospital estaba por ser abierto él enfermo, hubo una junta y mis abuelos y mi padre decidieron que nosotros nos mudábamos haciéndose cargo mi papá y bueno lo demás es historia — terminé restándole importancia.

— ¿Entonces en tu familia eso de ser médicos se trae en la sangre? — preguntó divertida — bueno al menos los hombres — aclaró.

— Sí, por mi parte te puedo decir que cuando era niño veía a mi padre y abuelos orgullosos de ayudar a otros y cuando visitaba el hospital observaba como el trabajo de ellos se veía recompensado en la alegría de las familias tras lograr salvar a un ser querido — le dije observando sus hermosos orbes chocolate.

— Siempre he creído que esa profesión es muy reconfortante, créeme si yo no le tuviera pavor a las agujas y si no me molestara el olor de la sangre, me hubiera convertido en médico — un pequeño estremecimiento cruzó su cuerpo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— La sangre no huele — dije con tono divertido.

— Tal vez para usted Doctor no tenga secuelas — dijo apuntándome con sus dedo índice — y claro que tiene olor — replicó retadora — huele a óxido y sal — se estremeció — ¡es desagradable! — yo sólo reí a su reacción.

Seguimos platicando un rato más ya que la plática con ella era muy llevadera y entre más platicábamos más cosas descubría de su vida y por tanto más me sorprendía. Alice llegó a nuestro lado casi cuando el entrenamiento estaba por acabar con unas botellas de agua para nosotros que yo agradecido tomé.

Cuando el entrenamiento por fin acabo fuimos al área de la cancha para reunirnos con los niños, Emmett y _Jasper ….¿a qué hora llegó?_

— Estos pequeños regresaron con energía — aseguró Phil que apareció tras de nosotros — así vamos a seguir toda la temporada ¿cierto?

— ¡Sí señor! — los niños dijeron al mismo tiempo y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿En verdad Lex no practicó antes? — le preguntó contrariado a Bella.

—No — ella dijo y puso su mano en el cabello de Lex — es algo que le viene en la sangre — Lex la abrazó más y ella se inclinó para poner un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

— Ok me despido, nos vemos el miércoles, descansen chicos — todos dijimos adiós al entrenador que se fue con Renata.

— Es la hora de irnos — dijo Emmett — tengo hambre — colocó ambas manos a la altura de su estomago y los niños rieron.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a la pizzería de siempre? — propuso Alice — ¿no estás muy cansado corazón? — preguntó a Jasper.

— No, Ali la pizzería seria genial — contestó mi cuñado con su sonrisa de adoración hacia mi hermana.

— Bueno chicos creo que Lex y yo ya nos despedimos — dijo Bella y me alarmé yo quería que ella fuera y antes que pudiera decir algo Rose salió en mi rescate.

— Vamos Bella acompáñanos, así te ahorras el llegar a casa y cocinar algo para este angelito — le guiñó un ojo a Lex que al hablar su madre se había entristecido.

— No, creo que será en otra ocasión — le dijo a mi familia y pronto Lex se encontraba junto a ella jalando de su brazo y ella poso su mirada en él.

— Mamá quiero pizza — puso un puchero en su rostro y Bella entrecerró sus ojos y negó divertida.

— Ok Belly-Bells no hay escapatoria tú y tú — Emmett la señaló a ella y luego a Lex — irán con nosotros — y antes que pensara en algo Emmett la tomó de la cintura y la subió a su hombro —corre Lex sube al _Jeep,_ así tu mamá no podrá negarse — el niño salió corriendo bajo las ordenes de mi hermano con mis sobrinos y Tony tras de él.

— ¡Bájame Emmett! — pedía Bella mientras pataleaba y manoteaba para lograrse zafar de él — está bien, aceptare ir con ustedes — Emmett no la soltó y corrió con ella en su hombro hacia el estacionamiento mientras nosotros los veíamos divertido y apresuramos el paso.

Los niños ya estaban afuera del _Jeep_ pero Emmett seguía con Bella sobre su hombro, desde algunos metros oía como ella maldecía para que mi hermano la bajara pero él no mostraba signo de bajarla.

— Emmett siento el palpitar en mi cabeza, la sangre se me está estancando, por favor bájame — suplicaba casi en un susurro.

— Bella no aguantas nada — empezó a girar con ella tanto que cuando se detuvo él se tambaleó, temí por la vida de Bella y corrí hacia ellos.

— Emmett no seas idiota — medio gruñí medio grité, tomé a Bella de la cintura y mi hermano me sonrió con esa tonta sonrisa picara en su rostro, ella pesaba menos de lo que yo creía por lo que sentí como use mucha fuerza para cuando no la iba a utilizar, la dejé en el piso y ella se giró ya que al bajarla quedo de espaldas a mí y en un rápido movimiento, tan rápido que no lo vi venir ella me sujetaba fuertemente pasando sus brazos por mi cintura haciendo que el maravilloso olor que recordaba del día de la heladera me pegará con mas fuerzas que en toda la tarde.

Podía sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón ya que se pegó a mí dejándome sentir cada curva de su cuerpo. Traté de controlarme y pensar en algo desagradable para que ella no pensara que era un depravado y me concentré en pasar una de mis manos por su espalda para que se tranquilizara.

— Eddie yo sabía que no te podrías resistir a Belly-Bells — le lancé una mirada gélida a Emmett y antes siquiera de pensar algún insulto a su persona Rose lo reprendió llevándoselo de la oreja como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Alice que llegó a nuestro alcance.

Se podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de mi hermana y en el de Jasper que sólo se mantenía al lado de su mujer, ambos mandaban miradas reprobatorias a Emmett.

Bajé mi rostro hacia Bella que seguía con su cabeza en mi pecho, lentamente se fue retirando y solté mis brazos para que se pudiera alejar de mí pero no lo hizo se quedó con sus brazos en mi cintura.

— Sí — contestó en un murmullo — solo me mareé — ahora si soltó sus brazos y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza — dame unos segundos.

La mirada de los tres seguía en Bella y una vez ella se quitó las manos de sus sienes el rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

— Lo siento Edward no fue mi intensión incomodarte, de verdad, pero Emmett hizo que me mareara demasiado — dijo de manera atropellada con su rostro avergonzado.

— No me incomodaste en lo más mínimo — le aclaré lo cual era cierto.

Se podría decir que lo que me molesto fue ya no sentir su calor envuelto en mí pero no le iba a decir eso ¿verdad? Alice me miró con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa divertida.

— Creo que los niños están impacientes — murmuró Jasper que veía hacia el _Jeep_ donde estaban los niños viendo expectantes lo que ocurría con nosotros.

— Sí tienes razón Jasper, vayamos antes que se haga más tarde — Bella estuvo de acuerdo con él y empezó a caminar.

— No tan rápido Bella — la interrumpió Alice logrando que se girara a ver a mi hermana con una mirada interrogante — dame tus llaves — Alice alargó su mano — no aceptaré un no por respuesta, yo conduciré.

Ella aceptó resignada y nos dirigimos rumbo a los autos, en menos de cinco minutos entramos al conocido lugar, pedimos dos mesas en la que una fue ocupada por los niños y nosotros nos sentamos en la contigua a ellos.

Emmett se paso toda la cena pidiendo perdón a Bella, inclusive cuando ella ya lo había perdonado desde la primera poniéndole en claro que no lo volviera a hacer. Yo por mi parte al igual que cada miembro de mi familia le lanzamos miradas de reproche pero al ver que realmente él lo sentía y que ella lo había perdonado dejé mi mal humor causado por mi hermano y me dediqué a observarla. Todavía no me creía que la había vuelto a ver y lo más impresionante que la tuve entre mis brazos, durante esos escasos minutos me sentí en paz respirando el aroma que desprendían sus cabellos.

Finalmente la hora de marcharnos llego, los niños estaban algo agotados y como mañana era día de escuela cortamos pronto antes que se hiciera más noche y en un acto de arrepentimiento Emmett no dejó que nadie pagara haciéndose él cargo de la cuenta, claro que Bella refunfuño como niña chiquita haciendo pucheros que mi hermano logró ignorar ante las suplicas de pagar su consumo.

Salimos hacia el estacionamiento y empezamos con las despedidas. Emmett y su familia fueron los primeros en retirarse, seguidos de Jasper y Alice.

— Fue un gusto conocerte al fin Bella — volví a decir.

— Sí ni lo digas, fue interesante conocer de una buena vez a Edward Cullen — rodó sus ojos y ambos reímos.

Nos despedimos y cada uno realizo el camino rumbo a sus coches de la mano de nuestros hijos, su coche salió primero y fui tras ella unas cuantas calles hasta que dobló por una intersección y se apartó de mi vista.

Internamente me prometí tratar de hacer caso por primera vez a las peticiones de mi familia para tener citas programadas por ellos, Bella era una chica que merecía la pena conocer y estaba seguro que entre más la conociera más me iba a sorprender, era hermosa, inteligente, responsable, luchadora y creo que mi lista podría seguir.

Definitivamente quiero intentar que algo llegue a pasar, ahora solo falta ver si ella piensa lo mismo.

* * *

**¡Gracias por los reviews! Son un cielo y sus comentarios me alegran el día =)**


	8. Visitas en el trabajo

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer sólo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Sólo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Visitas en el trabajo**

**.**

**Bella POV**

No podía creer que _el extraño de la heladería_ fuera el papá de Tony. Rogaba en mi interior porque todos se desaparecieran y sólo quedáramos él y yo, ya que no creía fácil platicar con él con casi toda su familia a pocos metros de nosotros. El entrenador nos pidió pasar a las gradas dado que el entrenamiento comenzaba, así que fui arrastrada literalmente por las chicas, podía sentir como Edward caminaba tras nosotras. Una vez tomamos nuestro asiento hablábamos mientras observábamos a los niños pasar con el balón entre sus piernas, Lex tenía un talento natural, creo que era cosa de genes y agradezco que entre ellos viniera su coordinación, no sé qué haría con dos completos torpes en casa.

En ocasiones escuchaba la musical risa de Edward que se encontraba a mi izquierda con Alice en medio de los dos. Las niñas que se habían sentado gradas abajo de las nuestras pidieron la atención de su mamá y ella acudió a su llamado y al poco tiempo Alice se excusó también.

Hubo unos pocos minutos de silencio que Edward se encargó de romper, era fácil llevar una conversación con él, así conocí más sobre su vida y le permití tener un panorama de la mía también, sencillamente el platicar con él era divertido y tenía unos interesantes puntos de vista.

El entrenamiento acabó y esto trajo el momento para marcharnos lo cual no llegó ya que Alice propuso ir a cenar, al principio me opuse pero al ver la carita de tristeza que puso Lex accedí pero antes que pudiera decir mi respuesta Emmett nos amenazó con ir sin oposición.

Y en un acto de inmadurez me subió a su hombro e hizo malabares logrando marearme a tal grado que me tuve que aferrar a lo más cercano y estable que estaba a mi alrededor y para mi fortuna o agonía había sido Edward. Fortuna porque logró tranquilizarme con su aroma tan peculiar y el suave movimiento de su mano en mi espalda mismo que después de lograr calmarme aumentó de nuevo mi ritmo cardiaco pero ahora debido a su toque que aunque había tela de por medio se sentía como si quemará.

La cena fue tranquila quitando que Emmett se disculpaba cada que podía, tal era su insistencia que llegó a exasperarme hasta que finalmente lograron distraer su atención de _pedir disculpas a Bella durante el resto de la noche_.

Para demostrar su arrepentimiento causado por sus actos inmaduros pagó la cuenta algo en lo que estuve en desacuerdo, pero él lo ignoró fingiendo no escuchar mis reproches.

— Te vi platicar con Edward mamá — Lex dijo desde el asiento trasero cuando íbamos camino a casa, lo miré por el espejo retrovisor tratando de encontrar la mirada _ningún hombre es bueno para mamá_, mirada que extrañamente no encontré.

— Sí, bueno platicamos — me giré hacia él cuándo quedamos en un semáforo en rojo — ¿te molesta que platicara con él?

—No — respondió de inmediato — entonces ¿serán novios? — mis ojos se salieron de sus cuencas — ¡vista al frente mamá! — obedecí su orden.

— Las cosas no son así de fáciles cariño, no puedes obligar al corazón a amar a alguien— formó una mueca de confusión en su bello rostro y dejó el tema para hablar de lo bien que lo paso en la práctica y lo que le platicaría a mi padre cuando hablará por teléfono con él.

**...**

Sentí unas pequeñas manos en mi cabeza mientras la sacudían de un lado hacia otro, la risa de Lex se escuchaba a todo pulmón, su mano derecha dejo mi mejilla y con sus dedos índice y pulgar trató de abrir mis ojos, bufé y él siguió riendo. En un rápido movimiento hice que su espalda tocará el colchón y le hice cosquillas en los costados mientras pedía clemencia, _ahora quería que yo oyera sus suplicas. _

Cuando decidí que era suficiente -_ya que no quería tener un problema bajo las sabanas-_ lo jalé hacia mi cuerpo y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello quedándose quieto e intentando calmar su respiración agitada, alboroté su cabello y volteé a ver el despertador comprobando que no se nos había hecho tarde.

— ¿Por qué tan temprano ahora? — me separé un poco y él estiró su cuello hacia atrás también — ¿te has caído de la cama? — él negó — ¿te hiciste pis?

— No mamá ya no hago eso, ya soy grande — dijo enojado y bufó, besé el tope de su cabeza y seguí dando rápidos besos por sus mejillas — basta mamá me estas llenando de baba — rió y yo le mostré una mirada enfurecida que él aligeró pasando las yemas de sus dedos por mi rostro.

— Y bien me vas a decir por qué tan temprano o es que ahora tienes un soldado que toca la trompeta en tu cuarto.

— Me desperté y ya no podía dormir — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Encendió la televisión poniendo el canal de caricaturas y nos quedamos tumbados en la cama hasta que la alarma sonó y empezamos con la rutina diaria. Al llegar a la escuela me extraño no encontrar el _Porsche_ de Alice, ella era muy madrugadora.

Lex señaló a Tony en algún lugar y estacioné el coche algo alejado de la puerta principal, lo ayudé a salir y tomé su mano para cruzar la calle ya que me había estacionado en la acera de enfrente, una vez cruzamos la calle Lex corrió y yo seguí los pasos de su huida no encontrando a Alice sino a Edward.

Al cruzarse nuestras miradas sentí que flotaba rumbo a su dirección y cuando llegué junto a él me dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo que apareciera mi tan amado tono carmín y también el cosquilleo.

— Hola Bella — él saludo salió de sus labios como una caricia.

— Hola Edward — bajé mi mirada — hola Anthony — este último me regresó el saludo — ¿qué paso con Alice? — dije poniendo mi mirada en el Cullen más grande.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y me perdí viendo su acto, era tan sensual sólo haciendo algo tan distraído, sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de mis pensamientos.

— Bueno como ya volví a mi turno normal me es más fácil a mi traerlo, ya que Alice tiene más desviaciones — asentí comprendiendo, Alice trabajaba al rumbo contrario de la escuela — pero ella seguirá viniendo por él.

— Son los privilegios que te da el que el hospital sea de la familia ¿eh? — dije tomando la misma posición que él recargando mi peso en su coche.

Él se encogió de hombros — Sí, en cierta medida — rió — pero no lo hacemos muy a menudo — se puso de lado recargando su cadera de lado izquierdo — ¿tú no tienes privilegios por ser la jefa? — rodé los ojos y me uní a su risa.

— No — dije y negué con la cabeza viendo hacia el frente a los niños — yo soy la que abre y no podría dejar que Ángela y Andrea me esperen junto a la puerta y bueno mi trabajo no es tan tedioso, es más, es divertido, te encuentras a cada cliente — aseguré divertida y él rió.

— Bella, Edward — giré mi cabeza para observar a nuestros nuevos acompañantes.

Sonreí a los niños que fueron los primeros que llegaron y a los pocos segundos nos acompaño Rose quien se quejó de _un imbécil que manejaba peor que su abuela_ sus palabras textuales.

— ¡Tío Eddie! — ambas mellizas se abalanzaron sobre Edward una vez que les aburrió lo que hablaban con los niños, Edward se inclinó y besó las mejillas de las niñas para después alborotar un poco su cabello.

— Vuelve a hacer eso y te quedarás sin manos y sin trabajo — Rose que todavía estaba algo eufórica siseó, el susodicho sólo rodó los ojos.

Observé mi reloj y me percaté que solo faltaban cinco minutos para que sonará el timbre.

— Chicos ya es hora que entren — señalé con mi cabeza la entrada del instituto y los niños se despidieron de nosotros.

— Nos vemos mañana Bella — dijo Edward y luego dirigió su vista a Rose y a las mellizas — nos vemos chicas — las cuatro musitamos un adiós.

Nos encaminamos hacia los coches, Rose paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros mientras seguíamos detrás de las niñas.

— ¿Ya se te paso el coraje Rose? — le dije con un ligero golpe en sus costillas con mi codo.

— No, ese idiota hizo que empezara mal el día — yo paré en seco y la volteé a ver — bueno no es para tanto — rodó los ojos — pero no le importó que viniera en un coche con tres niños — alzó su mano mostrando tres dedos — no sé como el condado permite que gente como esa tenga una licencia — yo reí de sus ocurrencias, llegamos a su coche me despedí de ellas y caminé hacia el mío.

La mañana en la librería fue muy tranquila y decidí refugiarme en mi oficina y comencé a escribir algo en mi pc, tenía demasiado tiempo que no hacia esto, prácticamente estaba en un bloqueo mental, pero las palabras fueron hechas rápidamente por mi cerebro y mis manos las plasmaron por escrito.

Fui interrumpida por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, alcé mi vista y me topé con los ojos de Ángela que me observaba con arrepentimiento por la interrupción ya que sabía de primera que mi escritura estaba estancada.

— ¿Estas ocupada? — preguntó cuando obtuvó mi atención.

— No, ¿pasa algo?

Y antes que ella dijera una sola palabra una pequeña figura se colocó a su lado.

— Tienes visita — me dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

— Gracias Angie — ella hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y salió de la escena.

— ¿Alice a qué debo el honor de tu visita? siéntate por favor — y sin pensarlo dos veces se situó en la silla frente a mí.

— Pase por un local de esta misma calle y me dije ¿por qué no visitar a Bella? — alcé una ceja y la vi con los ojos entrecerrados.

En esta calle no había muchos locales que pudieran llamar la atención de Alice.

— ¿En verdad tenias que venir a un local de esta calle? — pregunté acusatoriamente y ella bufó "justo en el blanco".

— No — rodó los ojos — sólo decidí pasar, ¿qué ahora tengo que pedir una cita? — terminó en tono burlón.

— No Alice, sólo no tenías que mentir para admitir que me extrañas — dije en tono meloso llevándome ambas manos al pecho, ambas reímos.

— Dime que mi sobrino llego a tiempo a la escuela — la preocupación era palpable en su rostro.

— Sí, creo que la caída de la cama temprano les viene de familia — frunció el entrecejo — cuando Lex y yo llegamos ellos ya estaban ahí, la que llegó tarde fue Rose — me miró con confusión — problemas con el tráfico — dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— A decir verdad sí tengo una razón para estar aquí — se estiró en su silla y tomó un portarretratos que tenía en mi escritorio, lo observó con detenimiento antes de proseguir — mamá quiere que nos acompañen este fin de semana — volvió a estirarse para colocar el portarretratos en su lugar — sus palabras textuales fueron — hizo una pequeña pausa — "dile a Bella que quiero que venga, me ha tenido muy abandonada" — imitó a la perfección el tono de voz de Esme y yo la miré atónita, ella sólo rió por mi reacción — espero no tengas planes y si los tienes ….cancélalos — me lanzó una mirada de advertencia,

Rodé mis ojos y me levanté de mi asiento, ella imitó mi acción — Dile que acepto su invitación — literalmente se abalanzó contra mi cuello tal vampiro a su presa para luego sacudir nuestros cuerpos de izquierda a derecha.

— Se van a divertir….los niños planean una pijamada y nosotras podríamos tener una plática de chicas — empezó a aplaudir y saltar en su lugar.

El resto de mi horario laboral Alice me hizo compañía, le presente a Ángela y Andrea con las cuales charló como si las conociera de toda la vida, ellas eran unas chicas amigables, pero bueno Alice es Alice y esto trajo a mi mente su discurso al conocerlos, negué con la cabeza divertida mientras recordaba sus palabras.

Finalmente cuando Tyler llegó también se lo presente a Alice, minutos antes de las tres de la tarde tomamos rumbo camino al instituto y una vez cada una tuvo a sus niños a su lado nos despedimos.

Lex enloqueció cuando le dije que iríamos a casa de los Cullen de nuevo y él me contó de todos los planes que tenían para su esperada pijamada.

**…**

El miércoles después del mediodía me encontraba limpiando las estanterías de cualquier rastro de polvo.

— Bella — una voz aterciopelada llamó a mi espalda y un estremecimiento invadió mi cuerpo reconociendo esa voz en particular, al girarme me topé con unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

— ¡Edward! — chillé y él rio ante mi muestra de entusiasmo, sentí el calor inundar mis mejillas y en un acto que no vi venir él tocó con las yemas de sus dedos una de mis mejillas sonrojadas provocando el típico cosquilleo — ¿Qué te trajo por aquí? — pregunté dejando el pequeño trapo que traía y el limpiador de madera en una de las repisas.

— Bueno…yo — paso una de sus manos por su cabello desordenándolo todavía más — venía a ver si contabas con estos libros — me tendió una hoja con una perfecta caligrafía en el cual venían los datos de los libros.

Estudié por algunos segundos la pequeña lista para después subir mi vista a sus ojos.

— Los primeros dos sí — le sonreí — pero el tercero — torcí un poco mi boca — no tenemos esa edición — él asintió de manera neutra — pero déjamelo a mí, puedo pedir a uno de los agentes que me consiga esta edición en otra librería y en unos días contaras con ella.

Él sonrió de lado — Te lo agradecería infinitamente.

— ¿Te escapaste del hospital? — no pude evitar la pregunta ya que desde que lo vi me sorprendió su visita.

Rió ante mi pregunta — Sí y no, las citas de la mañana acabaron pronto y pedí permiso para salir un momento, ya sabes los privilegios que tu padre sea tu jefe — dijo divertido mientras yo negué con la cabeza — es mentira — aseguró rápidamente — Carlisle nos tiene muy cortitos a mí y a Emmett.

Afirmó haciendo un puchero.

— Es un lugar hermoso — dijo después de un momento de silencio señalando con las manos el lugar — es pacífico, con buena cantidad de luz y está ubicado en una área clave — su mirada vagó observando todo a su alrededor.

— Sí, precisamente eso fue lo que me gusto — volteó hacia mí y le sonreí gesto que él regreso.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café? — yo lo miré interrogativamente — no saldríamos a ningún lado — apuntó con su dedo índice el área de café y el entendimiento llegó a mí.

— Ok te acompañaré, pero va por parte de la casa — él negó y rio audiblemente aturdiéndome con el perfecto sonido que salía de su garganta.

— ¿Cómo crees? yo te he invitado — yo negué con más ganas y nos encaminamos hacia donde estaba Andrea.

Mi pequeña amiga nos sirvió lo que le pedimos no sin antes presente a mi acompañante ya que su mirada curiosa y una sonrisa picara adornaba su rostro mientras su vista vagaba de Edward a mí. Y tal cual Cullen es y puedo decir que igual de terco que Alice se negó a que yo invitará y ante mi intento de devolverle el dinero él lo colocó en el recipiente de las propinas para después mostrarme esa sonrisa ladina tan suya que me hace perder el conocimiento.

Igualmente observé la mirada curiosa de Ángela desde el mostrador y antes que Edward abandonara la librería repetí la acción de presentarlo pero ahora a Ángela la cual me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos que no supe describir.

Al llegar al club el pequeño revoltoso salió disparado de su asiento igual que el lunes, las chicas y yo nos sentamos en la misma fila para observar la práctica, Edward refunfuño cuando Emmett pidió su presencia en el campo de juego.

— ¿Por qué se molestaría mi hermanito? — dijo Alice riendo — ¡oh ya sé!, encontraba más divertido estar aquí escuchando las charlas de las chicas, ¿por qué será? — dijo teatralmente poniendo sus dedos índice y pulgar en su mentón fingiendo pensar y viendo hacia mi dirección, sentí mi rostro enrojecer y eso la ayudó a reír con ganas, mientras Rose sólo negaba con alegría en su asiento.

Pude distinguir que Edward estaba algo molesto con Emmett ya que presionaba el puente de su nariz en repetidas ocasiones, después de estar algo tenso volteaba en nuestra dirección y sonreía.

Hubo un pequeño percance con un niño que terminó con dolor abdominal ya que se interpuso entre el balón -que fue enviado con demasiada fuerza hacia la portería- y así fue como entendí que Emmett desempeñaba el papel de médico del equipo, ambos hermanos Cullen estaban en papel profesional observando al niño con ojo crítico, mientras Emmett presionaba diversas áreas del abdomen del niño, Edward asentía o negaba escuchando lo que el pequeño les decía.

Al terminar el entrenamiento quedamos en ir a cenar al mismo restaurant del viernes pasado con las chicas, Alice llamó a Jasper y este ya nos esperaba al llegar al establecimiento, y como era costumbre los niños llenaron el ambiente con sus conversaciones, eso me gustaba de los Cullen que no se excluían de las pláticas a los niños, sino que los alentaban a contar todo y ellos disfrutaban anonadados lo que comentaban.

Las mellizas se llevaron unas miradas envenenadas por parte de su padre al decir que ya tenían novios en el jardín de infantes. Emmett enrojeció y dijo que no tendrían novio y de ser posible las mandaría a un internado solo para señoritas, fue tan divertido ver su expresión de dolor al imaginar a _sus bebes en los brazos de esos sucios niños_ como él lo comentó y por si no fuera poco les dijo que los niños tenían bichos y que si las besaban les transmitirían enfermedades incurables.

**…**

El viernes al llegar al club Edward y Tony estaban prácticamente con la cabeza dentro de la cajuela del _Volvo_ volteé a ver a Lex y con una mirada le dije que no hiciera ruido y así caminamos sigilosamente hasta quedar tras de ellos.

— ¿Acaso han matado a Alice y la esconden en la cajuela? — pregunté y ambos Cullen pegaron un salto al escucharme, Lex y yo reímos mientras se giraban con sus rostros más pálidos de lo normal.

— La que iba a cometer homicidio ibas a ser tú con esa forma tan sutil de saludar — Edward me miró con los ojos entrecerrados para luego unirse a nuestra risa.

Empezamos a caminar rumbo a la cancha en la cual estaban Emmett, Rose y familia. Edward me explicó que Alice tuvo un imprevisto y por eso no nos pudo acompañar, la práctica comenzó y Edward, Rose y yo nos sentamos en el lugar de costumbre y también como era de esperar las mellizas clamaron la presencia de mi rubia amiga.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó Edward de repente.

— Bien ya sabes — me encogí de hombros — con un pequeño de casi 7 años es imposible estar tranquila.

Él rió audiblemente.

— Te comprendo, aunque creo tener más suerte que tú — yo lo miré confusa y prosiguió — bueno yo cuento con algo de ayuda — volvió a hacer una pausa quedándose pensativo y fijando la mirada en el campo — no sé que hubiera hecho si me hubiera encontrado en tu situación — se paso una mano por su desordenado cabello y se giró a verme de frente.

— Te hubieras acostumbrado — reí bajito y asentí con la cabeza, desvié mi mirada hacia el frente viendo a los chicos — es difícil al principio cambiar tu rutina, pero después se vuelve toda una aventura — ambos reímos con mi comentario.

Luego de otro cómodo silencio, se giró hacia mí y yo hice lo mismo.

— ¿Sabes? estamos en desventaja — dijo regalándome una sonrisa de lado y yo lo observé con desconcierto — ya sabes….tú conoces todo de mi familia y yo no sé nada de ti.

— Ah — hice una mueca pensativa — ¿qué quieres saber?

— No sé cuéntame cualquier cosa….improvisa — me alentó con otra sonrisa.

—Uhmm…..veamos, como sabes nací en Forks y por ende mis padres están allá, Charlie, mi padre es Jefe de Policía de Forks él es algo — hice una pausa buscando la descripción correcta — es algo retraído en mostrar sus emociones, aunque es un padre excepcional, ama su trabajo e ir a pescar — me estremecí ante el recuerdo y él me vio expectante y decidí ampliar mi comentario — no me gustaba acompañarlo, pero la esposa de Billy había muerto tiempo después de nacer su hijo menor y él no tenía donde dejar a las gemelas así que yo iba para que ellas no estuvieran solas entre chicos.

— ¿Y tu madre? — preguntó interesado.

— Renee es extraña.

— ¿Extraña?

— Demasiado — hice un gesto con mi boca y él rió — es algo infantil, olvidadiza, de espíritu libre, excéntrica y posee una lista interminable de hobbies que cambia como si de calcetines se tratara — lanceé una pequeña risa — yoga, pintura, danza árabe, creyente de cuanta religión o ideología conozcas, ecologista y creo que la lista puede seguir creciendo.

Edward saltó una gran carcajada y yo me quedé observando cómo sus músculos se contraían, era tan hermoso que creía estar soñando o que al pasar mis dedos junto a él se desvanecería dejando solo vapor a su alrededor.

— Entonces puedo decir que eres tan diferente a tu madre — se giró entrecerrando los ojos.

— Sí, ella suele decir que la que tenía el papel de madre en casa era yo, y muchas veces nos causo intoxicaciones al prepara la comida, así que le prohibimos el acercarse con intenciones de experimentar alguna nueva receta y vigilábamos que se abstuviera a lo de siempre— Edward negó divertido.

— ¿Y tienes hermanos? — en su rostro se veía la curiosidad.

— ¿Edward podrías venir? — gritó Emmett desde la cancha con sus manos formando un cono c_omo si no tuviera la voz suficientemente fuerte para escucharse hasta el área de entrada_ me dije mentalmente mientras Edward se encontraba confuso en su lugar.

— Ve — dije dando pequeñas palmaditas en su muslo, él coloco su mirada en el lugar donde mi mano lo tocaba, suspiró hondo y rápidamente quité mi mano.

— Eh….sí….creo que iré con Emmett — balbuceó nervioso restregando sus manos en su rostro para después observarme, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, se veía tan adorable y grabe a fuego su rostro en mi memoria.

¿Podría ser más perfecto? Definitivamente no.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos que alegran mi día después de una jornada agotadora.**


	9. Pijamada y noche de chicas

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer sólo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Sólo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**Pijamada y noche de chicas**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Las cosas estaban marchando mejor de lo que creí y ni siquiera había usado medidas drásticas como lo había pensado, bueno sólo había utilizado mis estrategias dos veces, la primera encontrarla cada mañana al llevar a mi hijo a la escuela, claro que me había costado horrores y casi ser esclavo de por vida de Alice que estaba muy divertida mientras yo le rogaba "¡Maldita enana!" y la segunda el ir a su librería, en realidad si necesitaba de esos libros, de lo único que me declaró culpable fue de cambiar la librería que frecuentaba.

Bella era una hermosa mujer no sólo físicamente, sino también por dentro y gracias a ese don mi familia la adoraba al igual que a su hijo. Esme como la gran anfitriona que es los invitó a pasar el fin de semana en la casa, los niños estaban emocionados y yo…bueno yo casi brinco de la felicidad.

El sábado por fin había llegado y después de desperezarme me levanté de mi cama y caminé rumbo a la cocina.

— ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa de tonto? — una voz estridente seguida de unas carcajadas me recibieron en la cocina.

— Es un lindo día ¿no lo crees hermano? — inspiré aire fuertemente — claro todo bien hasta que tú lo estropeas.

— Vamos Eddie — gruñí por su apodo y él rió más fuerte — esa sonrisa no será por una castaña de ojos marrón y cuerpo de — él hizo ademanes con las manos y lo interrumpí antes que dijera cualquier cosa.

— Emmett — medio grité, medio gruñí.

— Lo sabía — colocó su gran dedo índice en mi mejilla y lo retorció, yo sólo rodé los ojos — es una excelente chica — dijo serio y retirando su dedo — y muy hermosa — le mandé una mirada envenenada, pero tenía razón, es más que hermosa, es perfecta — he visto como la vez — hizo una pausa y lo miré curioso — cuando estas a su alrededor tienes una mirada cien veces más tonta que con la que acabas de entrar — señaló con la cabeza al pasillo.

— Bueno creerás que soy estúpido, pero no negaré que ha tocado algo en mí — él me miró con una sonrisa picara — ¡Dios Emmett! no puedes pensar un minuto con seriedad.

— Sé de lo que hablas Edward — dijo pensativo colocando ambas manos en mis hombros y mirándome directamente a los ojos — no lo arruines — hizo una pausa y retiró sus brazos — te estaré vigilando — llevó una mano con los dedos medio e índice a sus ojos y salió por el pasillo dejándome aturdido con su nivel de protección hacia Bella.

**Bella POV**

Sábado por la mañana y extrañamente no fui despertada por Lex como era su costumbre, pero siendo realistas a pesar de ser un niño el pasar más de 6 horas tras una pelota le estaban pasando factura y como ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no recibía su visita a mi cama decidí ser yo quien lo levantará. Si por mi fuera lo dejaba descansar pero desafortunadamente tenía que ir a la librería.

Era un niño hermoso, pero bueno que puedo decir yo, su cama era una revolución, su cuerpo estaba en diagonal a lo largo de la cama boca abajo, su cabeza casi caía por un lado y sus pies los mantenía en el aire, _él era algo rudo para dormir_.

Me acerqué hasta estar cerca de su rostro y me arrodillé a su lado, con mi mano derecha acaricié su espalda de arriba abajo mientras le hablaba.

— Mamá es sábado — gruñó y se aferró a la almohada.

— Lo sé cariño y lo siento pero tengo que hacer algo en la librería — abrió sus ojos soñolientos, me senté a su lado y seguí jugando con su cabello.

Muy a su pesar se levantó y bajamos a desayunar, el enojo se desvaneció cuando recordó que hoy sería la pijamada en la casa Cullen.

Una vez llegamos a la librería lo dejé en mi oficina, mientras me hacía cargo junto a Kelly de acomodar las nuevas adquisiciones, sonreí al ver entre ellos el libro de Edward.

—Qué agradable sorpresa — escuché esa repugnante voz, bufé y me giré a su encuentro, _Newton_.

— No se suponía que venía Heidi el día de hoy — prácticamente ladré y dejé caer con fuerza el libro que sostenía en la mesa.

— Sí bueno cambio de última hora — sonrió y yo quise estrangularlo.

— No me importa — claro que me importaba pero no iba a explotar con él aunque se lo tenía bien merecido — ya Newton, a lo que vienes no tengo tu tiempo — señalé con mi vista los libros que tenía que acomodar.

— ¿Mala noche? — me vio pícaramente y yo quise vomitar.

— Qué te importa — se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de mí y antes que dijera nada sentí un pequeño cuerpecito que se adhería al mío, miré hacia abajo y Lex tenía una mirada envenenada dirigida a Newton, estiré mi brazo y respondí su abrazo pegándolo a mí.

— ¡Hola pequeño! — Mike le revolvió el cabello a Lex y esté levantó su mano y retiró con brusquedad la de Newton.

— Bien Mike empecemos ¿qué es lo que trajiste?

Lex tomó mi mano y no se separó de mí en ningún momento mientras observaba como Mike bajó algunas cajas y hacíamos la rutina de ver lo que contenían. Después de una hora se marchó y Lex se relajó.

— No me gusta ese tipo — cruzó sus brazos en el pecho y su rostro reflejaba enojo, casi podía jurar que salía humo de sus oídos.

— Bienvenido al club amigo — lo jalé hacia mí y él me abrazó.

Esto sólo comprobaba que mi hijo es un pequeño celoso que no permite que nadie se acerqué a mamá.

Reí internamente pero recordé sus intentos para con Edward, es extraño que él vea bien una relación aunque sea cordial con un hombre que es parte de mi vida. Y creo que en esta ocasión influye cierto niño pelicobrizo que tiene como amigo.

Después que mi pequeño gruñón recuperará su habitual humor pedimos pizza y comimos en mi oficina. Cerca de las dos de la tarde regresamos a casa, tenía mensajes nuevos de los cuales 4 de 5 eran de Alice y el otro era de mis padres.

Regresé la llamada y mi madre me retuvo por treinta minutos, papá preguntó sólo como estábamos y unas rápidas preguntas, los dejé hablando con Lex mientras hacia una pequeña maleta. Me metí a bañar e increíblemente cuando salí Lex seguía hablando con mi madre, ellos eran unos habladores y los temas de conversación no se les acababan.

Cuando acabaron el pequeño tornado emprendió camino rumbo a su habitación y yo aproveché para devolver las llamadas a Alice.

— ¡Por fin te reportas Isabella! — gruñó y podría imaginármela golpeando el piso y con una mano en su cadera.

— Hola Alice me alegra oírte a mí también — dije con ironía.

— ¡ ¿Me podrías explicar por qué no contestabas? ! — tan fuertes eran sus gritos que aparte el auricular de mi oreja y aún así la escuché.

— Estaba en la librería y he olvidado mi celular en casa — comenté y ella pereció relajarse.

— Bueno en ese caso está bien — yo cerré mis ojos y reí ante su repentino cambio de humor — ¿a qué hora llegarán?

— Ahora Lex se esta bañando — hice una pausa y cuenta mental — en una o dos horas.

— Ok los esperamos, no tarden — y colgó.

Tal como la ocasión anterior compré pastel antes de regresar a casa, no me gustaba llegar con las manos vacías.

Al llegar fuimos recibidos por una enérgica Alice que nos guió hacia el interior de la casa donde fuimos recibidos con abrazos de todos los Cullen, el último en saludarme fue Edward quien aprovechó el saludo para aturdirme con su aliento en mi cuello.

— Estás hermosa Bella — me estremecí y enrojecí en ese orden.

— Gracias — lo miré a los ojos, tan hermosos y gentiles, bajé mi mirada a sus labios, carnosos y rojos, una estridente carcajada me regresó a la realidad y como era de esperar mi sonrojo apareció.

**Edward POV**

Estaba en mi habitación vistiéndome ya que mi hermano olvidó traer ciertas cosa que mamá ocupaba, unos pequeños golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención.

— ¿Papá puedo pasar? — dijo Anthony con la puerta entreabierta y sólo asomando su cabeza, me senté al pie de mi cama y señalé con unas palmadas junto a mí y él caminó despacio hasta sentarse junto a mí.

— ¿Qué pasa pateador? — tenía una mirada triste y me dio curiosidad saber que era lo que lo hacía estar así, normalmente él era un chico feliz.

Tomó aire y levantó su mirada

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — al ver sus ojos estos estaban húmedos.

— Claro hijo.

— ¿Por qué mi mamá no me quiere? — me tensé ante su cuestionamiento y maldije internamente.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? — mi tono de voz sonó áspera y sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar ¡Maldita Tanya! — no llores — lo tomé en brazos y la abracé, él se aferró a mi camisa mientras gimoteaba y cálidas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Odiaba a esa mujer por la simple razón de hacer que mi hijo entristeciera, no era muy común que él preguntara por ella, ese tipo de preguntas fueron dejadas a lado conforme tenía más edad y yo rogaba para que no preguntara pronto por ella.

Tenía todo el derecho del mundo de saber la verdad, pero lo que había hecho la mujer que le dio la vida fue algo ruin y además era complicado explicarle y no hacerlo sentir mal ante la verdad de los hechos.

Se quedó callado y después que dejo de estremecerse levanté su rostro y limpié los caminos que habían surcado las lágrimas por sus mejillas con mis pulgares.

— Tal vez tu mamá nunca ha vivido con nosotros pero tienes muchas mujeres que te aman — él abrió sus ojos hinchados desmesuradamente — tu abuela Esme y las tías Rose y Alice te quieren como si fueras un hijo para ellas— le sonreí y él regresó el gesto pero ese brillo no llegó a sus ojos.

Lo atraje a mí pero esta vez lo abracé un poco más fuerte deseando haberle mentido anteriormente, asegurarle que su madre estaba muerta. Pero fui un cobarde al no hacerlo, al pensar que con el tiempo él me podría odiar y yo no quería que eso ocurriera, él era mi vida y si fui capaz de luchar por él incluso sin asegurar que era mío lo haría ahora con todas mis fuerzas.

Después que paso el momento triste y Anthony se recompuso bajamos al encuentro con la familia, mi madre no paso desapercibido nuestros ojos irritados pero la tranquilicé con la mirada.

Mi padre, Emmett, Jasper y yo partimos rumbo a la tienda de hogar a comprar lo necesario para el jardín.

— Hijo ¿qué ocurrió con Anthony? — dijo mi padre desde el asiento de copiloto del _Jeep_ de Emmett, su mirada sólo reflejaba un brillo protector.

Yo tragué en seco, no quería sacar ese tema de nuevo, pero ellos merecían saber la verdad ¿no?

— Fue a mi habitación triste y preguntó el por qué su madre no lo quería.

— ¿Y qué respondiste? — cuestionó Emmett mirándome por el espejo retrovisor. Tenía una mirada amenazante y apretaba fuertemente el volante, inclusive pude observar como sus nudillos se tornaban blancos ante la presión que ejercía, no era difícil de creer que mi hermano odiara a Tanya, él defendía a Anthony tal como si fuera su hijo.

— Le dije que no se lamentara, que él contaba con el apoyo incondicional de las chicas y mamá.

— ¿Quieres que hablé con él? — Jasper susurró en tono profesional.

Resoplé audiblemente y coloqué una mano en mi nuca — Te lo agradecería — le sonreí — pero no sé por qué saco a relucir el tema….quiero decir, él sabe que ella nunca estuvo, no está y no estará con nosotros…..quisiera saber que pasa por su mente — susurré esto último derrotado recargando mi cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos.

Jasper que iba a mi lado colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro y su gesto hizo que me calmara un poco, él tenía un don para tranquilizar sólo con sus palabras o su cercanía pero esta vez no pude dejar de observar en mi mente el rostro dolido de mi hijo al hacerme esa maldita pregunta.

Al llegar a la tienda hicimos las compras rápidamente y al estar de regreso en casa busqué a Tony con la mirada y observé que disfrutaba jugando con sus primos, cuando noto mi mirada levantó su mano y yo imité su acción. "_Son niños para ellos es más fácil afrontar las cosas"_ recordé la frase que dijo Jasper en el auto, deseando que fueran verdad y no recordará ese tema con frecuencia.

Mis hermanos, mis padres y yo nos encantábamos reunidos en la cocina, claro a excepción de Alice que parecía carcelera corriendo por toda la casa. Escuché como la puerta principal era abierta y posteriormente cerrada, la voz de Alice inundaba el silencio ya que todos estábamos expectantes ante la llegada de nuestras visitas.

Apenas llegó y literalmente mi madre y Rose se abalanzaron a ella y así cada miembro de mi familia la fue saludando, el amor que ella y su hijo despertaba en mi familia se podía sentir en el aire.

Cuando llegó mi turno no me pude reprimir las ganas de decirle lo hermosa que se veía, de ninguna manera vestía provocativamente pero a mí me parecía más allá de lo posible como de una manera natural ella se veía sensual, combinando a la perfección esa sensualidad innata que poseía con la inocencia que ella emanaba.

La sentí estremecerse en mis brazos cuando mi aliento chocó con el área sensible de su cuello y mi cuerpo entero entró en llamas, finalmente cuando forcé a mis brazos a alejarla de mí inmediatamente extrañé su calor.

— ¿Lex quieres ir con los niños? — Rose pidió con una enorme sonrisa y él sólo asintió.

— Bella te dije que no era necesario que trajeras nada cariño — dijo mi medre mientras le daba una mirada de reproche divertida.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros — No quería venir con las manos vacías, ¿lo aceptarías si te dijera que yo lo he hecho? — miró a mi madre con ternura.

— ¡Vamos Belly-Bells! — ella frunció el entrecejo por el apodo que Emmett le había dado — tiene el envoltorio e inclusive el plato y la tapa tienen grabados el slogan de la pastelería.

Emmett rompió en carcajadas y Bella levantó las manos divertida en forma de rendición.

— Me has pillado Emmett — dijo con ironía y rodando los ojos.

— Lo sabía — dijo mi hermano y todos reímos de su poco entendimiento

_¡No capto que estaba bromeando! Emmett era lento._

Dejamos muy a mi pesar la cocina y nos fuimos a jugar un poco de dómino a la sala, los minutos volaron y un tiempo después mi madre nos avisó que la cena estaba servida, los niños hicieron de la suya y en un acto que nos sorprendió a todos un poco, pero por la mirada soñadora que tenía mi hermana intuí que todo eso era parte de su plan.

Todo empezó cuando Ellan le preguntó a Bella si le podían llamar tía Bells, ella antes de contestar se ruborizó a mi lado y creo poder jurar que vi como sus ojos se humedecían y acto seguido le respondió a Ellan que sí le podrían llamar tía Bells.

Una vez eso quedó resuelto Emma le dijo a Lex que él podía llamar a mis hermanos tíos y a mis padres abuelos, pero por alguna extraña razón él único que omitió fue a mí y para no quedarme con la duda le pregunté el por qué no me podía llamar tío Edward, ella volteó a ver a Alice y mi hermana retiró rápido la mirada cuando yo seguí la de Emma, la niña regresó su vista a mí y se encogió de hombros y simplemente dijo que no, cosa con la que estaba de acuerdo prefería que Lex me llamará de otra forma así que no le molesté más.

En absoluto el _Alice Cullen_ estaba palpable en cada frase que salió de los labios de las mellizas.

Después de permanecer un buen rato platicando Emmett nos arrastró prácticamente a ver un partido de americano. Odiaba a mi hermano por hacer eso, tal vez en otra ocasión se lo hubiera agradecido ya que era de mi equipo favorito pero lo único que quería era romper el control remoto entre mis manos o aventar la pantalla por la ventana, me reí internamente al percatarme de lo dependiente que me estaba volviendo a Bella en tan solo una semana de haberla conocido.

**Bella POV**

La comida fue algo sorprendente para mí ya que Ellan me había pedido si me podrían llamar tía Bells, no me pude negar al ver el puchero que adornaba su rostro de ángel, y ante la pregunta de Edward a Emma sobre el por qué la niña no lo nombró para que Lex le llamara tío, la pequeña sólo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que no con una enorme sonrisa.

De no ser porque conozco a una pequeña duende manipuladora juro que podía haber creído que esto era algo de niños, pero _esto_ tenía impreso el sello _Alice Cullen_ por todas partes.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche los chicos fueron reclamados por los hombres para pasar una noche con _testosterona_ palabras de Emmett. Las mellizas lloriquearon por querer compartir la pijmada e hicieron pucheros que su padre _el hombre testosterona_ no pudo resistir, yo reí por su reacción, las niñas lo tenían comiendo de sus manos.

Alice nos arrastró hacia su habitación donde tenía esparcidos cualquier artículo para tratamiento personal, entre platicas nos hicimos manicure y pedicure unas a las otras a la vez que nos colocábamos mascarillas hidratantes.

— Mi primer beso fue asqueroso — sentenció Rose mientras hacia una mueca desagradable al recordar — su nombre era Nick, era un idiota fracasado — prácticamente escupió las palabras — yo tenía 13 años y me pilló desprevenida, me dio un beso francés— hizo una nueva mueca de asco — fue tan repugnante que me metí todo el blíster de chicles sabor a menta para lograr quitar el sabor de su boca — todas incluida Rose reímos de su relato.

Las preguntas siguieron su curso entre risas, muecas de asco, incredulidad e inclusive sorpresa, no podía dar cavidad a todo lo que contaban incluida Esme me sorprendió en más de una ocasión.

— Y bien Bella ¿qué hay de tu vida amorosa? — dijo Alice que se encontraba sentada al estilo indio en las mantas que colocamos en el suelo.

— Bueno no es tan larga — dije y ellas rieron — en realidad sólo hay tres hombres en mi lista…..el primero fue Jacob Black mi amigo de toda la vida…esa relación fue extraña siempre supe que entre nosotros al menos por mi parte no había un amor más allá del fraternal aunque él si quería llegar a ser algo más, y bueno aceptamos porque ambos queríamos experimentar — ellas rieron audiblemente y yo me sonrojé de lo que pudieron interpretar — no me refiero a sexo — aseguré rápidamente — sólo hacíamos cosas comunes en chicos de 15 años, salíamos al cine, nos tomábamos de las manos, nos besábamos, sólo hasta ahí. Después cuando la universidad llegó y cada uno fue a una escuela diferente decidimos terminar con nuestro "noviazgo".

- - Los otros dos fueron diferentes, primero estuvo Jeff pero él era algo — hice una mueca para pensar — digamos que escuchaba y hacia todo lo que su mami le decía — todas reímos y el silencio llenó el ambiente al acabar las risas.

— ¿Y qué hay del tercero? — preguntó Alice con la mirada curiosa.

— Bueno él fue un completo idiota…..cuando le dije que tenía que hacerme cargo del niño, él me dijo que no me ayudaría, que me quería demasiado pero que no estaba preparado para jugar a la casita — cité recordando sus palabras.

— Perdón por hacerte recordar esto cariño — dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba maternalmente.

Yo negué con la cabeza restándole importancia.

Sinceramente él fue un idiota, aseguró amarme con toda su alma e incluso nuestra relación estaba a punto de dar un nuevo paso hacia delante una vez termináramos la universidad pero la llegada de Lex logró asustarlo y sus promesas se fueron al igual que él al primer descuido.

Al poco tiempo Esme se despidió de nosotras, seguimos platicando de otras cosas sin importancia pero también descubrí que las chicas se irían a un desfile de modas a Nueva York en algunos meses, ellas estaban orgullosas de que reconocieran su nombre y poder participar en la pasarela junto a algunos de los más grandes, y yo sencillamente las felicité por su labor.

— Bella — dijo Alice cuando ya estábamos las tres tumbadas en su cama listas para dormir.

— Hmmm — fue lo que respondí, mis ojos pesaban y yo sólo pensaba en dormir ya.

— Me podrías pasar una botella de agua que esta sobre la mesa de noche— dijo en un susurro y yo me reincorporé buscando la botella con la mirada, y no la encontré.

— Alice no hay nada, pero si quieres puedo bajar a mí también me dio sed — admití quedándome sentada en la cama.

— Sí sólo es por mí no lo hagas….

No la dejé acabar y quité las mantas de mi regazo — Ya regreso —y sin esperar contestación de su parte salí de la habitación.

La casa estaba en penumbras pero se sentía una tranquilidad al pasar por los silenciosos pasillos, abrí el refrigerador aún sin prender la luz y tomé dos botellas de agua, unos ruidos sonaron del exterior pero no les di importancia tratando de calmarme y no entrar en pánico, cerré la puerta y al mismo tiempo que volteaba distinguí una sombra que trataba de abrir la puerta de cristal que daba al patio.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, de mi garganta salió un grito de terror a la vez que la sombra levantaba su rostro y observaba en mi dirección y antes que pudiera hacer nada debido a que mis pies se quedaron pegados al suelo él entró y se dirigió rápido hacia un lugar de la cocina, de pronto la luz llenó el ambiente y cegó mi visión.

— Bella — al reconocer él dueño de la voz, tomé una larga bocanada de aire y mi ritmo cardíaco disminuyó, tomó mis hombros y me sacudió, abrí los ojos con lentitud dejándolos adaptarse a la luminosidad.

— ¡Me has asustado Edward!, ¿qué hacías a estas horas en el patio y con la luz apagada?, ¿qué no piensas el susto que le puedes causar a los demás?, por Dios sólo hubieras prendido la luz —le reproché con tanta rapidez que incluso yo me sorprendí de mis palabras — lo siento — lo observé a los ojos y él tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento.

— No, discúlpame a mí, estas temblando — y sin pedir permiso -uno que no necesitaba- me jaló hacia él y me enrolló en sus brazos.

— ¡Estas helado! — me separé bruscamente de él y froté mis brazos.

— Lo siento de nuevo — hizo una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa.

— No te preocupes solo vine por unas botellas de agua — le señalé mis manos.

— Pero no te puedes ir así te acabo de asustar, espera a que te preparé un té para los nervios — me jaló de un brazo y me arrastró hacia un taburete donde me indicó con la mirada que no había objeción, refunfuñé y él rió.

— Gracias — dije cuando puso el té junto a mí y él se sentó a mi lado — ¿así que acostumbras asustar a la gente en la madrugada? — él me sonrió torcidamente y negó con la cabeza.

— No podía dormir — dijo derrotado poniendo su rostro entre sus manos y descansando los codos en la isla de la cocina.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?, ¿quieres platicar?, puedes contar conmigo si lo deseas — dije precipitadamente tocando su hombro después de casi terminar mi té.

El retiró sus manos de su rostro y tomó mi mano entre las suyas — Gracias por el ofrecimiento, fue algo que me está dando vueltas en la cabeza sobre un comentario de Anthony en la mañana — sus ojos estaban triste y lo mire confundida tratando de averiguar la razón de su sufrimiento y tal vez él vio algo en los míos porque prosiguió — preguntó por su madre — dijo exasperado y yo apreté su mano -ya que la mía aún estaba entre las suyas- mostrándole mi apoyo — no sé por qué lo sacó a relucir, ese tema no es muy frecuente en él — resopló audiblemente.

— ¿Quieres hablar más sobre eso? — lo observé tratando de que encontrara en mi seguridad y confianza para abrirse a ese tema.

— Sinceramente no, es muy tarde — volteó a el reloj que reposaba en lo alto de una de las paredes — lo dejamos para otra ocasión, ahora deberíamos ir a dormir — retiró sus manos y dejó en libertad la mía, tomó la taza frente a mí y vio que no me terminé el té.

— Ya esta frio — dije antes que él me reprocharé el no acabármelo.

Sonrió divertido y lo dejó en la tarja, regresó sus pasos y tomó las botellas — vayamos a dormir — entrelazó sus dedos con los míos jalándome para ponerme de pie y caminamos fuera de la cocina donde primero apagó el foco.

Nuestro caminar era lento y silencioso, nuca dejó mi mano algo que me hizo sonreír, el contacto de su piel con la mía hacia disparar pequeños cosquilleos, me pregunté mentalmente el por qué de ellos, nunca había sentido algo así. Fui sacada de mis divagaciones cuando él coloco un beso en el dorso de mi mano, tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a la segunda planta.

— Lamentó nuevamente el haberte asustado, toma las botellas, ya es muy tarde y mañana creo que te espera un largo día con Alice — gemí audiblemente ante el nombramiento de Alice y esto recordó el por qué había bajado a la cocina por lo que me paralicé y él lo notó — ¿qué te ocurre ahora? — preguntó confundido.

— Lo que pasa es que el agua era para Alice y de seguro ya se durmió — dije avergonzada y él apretó su labio inferior entre sus dientes tratando de controlar su risa algo que no funcionó y que supe distinguir porque su cuerpo tenía leves espasmos casi imperceptibles — no te rías tú eres el culpable — él negó divertido y se acercó peligrosamente a mí quedando a pocos centímetros.

— ¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que me perdones? — su tibio aliento golpeó mi rostro aturdiéndome completamente, tomó un mechón de mi cabello que estaba suelto y lo enrolló en su dedo — ¿te he dicho hoy que eres hermosa? — preguntó y yo me quedé estática observando sus ojos que mostraban un brillo que no supe distinguir.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me sentí desfallecer, acercó lentamente su rostro -si es que se podía más- y en un suave movimiento poso sus labios en mi frente.

— Descansa pequeña — puso una distancia prudente entre nosotros y yo sólo atiné a asentir consciente de que si decía algo no sería muy entendible, se dio la vuelta y lo vi desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Así como estaba de aturdida me dirigí sigilosamente hacia la habitación de Alice donde ella y Rose ya estaban dormidas, algo que distinguí por su respiración acompasada, me metí entre las mantas y escuché un leve murmullo de Alice que no supe descifrar y así entre la oscuridad y la respiración de las chicas el sueño llegó a mi mandándome justo donde ellas estaban.

**Edward POV **

Después de secuestrar a los niños todos fuimos a la habitación de Emmett, nos pasamos un buen rato haciendo retas sobre quién era el mejor jugando _Wii_, yo perdí a las pocas rondas de comenzar al igual que mi padre y Jasper, era divertido ver como Emmett peleaba con los niños, _ellos parecían tener más sentido común que é_l, pero bueno cualquiera tiene más sentido común que Emmett.

También las pequeñas eran muy buenas estafadoras un ejemplo de eso fue las estrategias usadas por Ellan mientras le hacía pucheros a su padre, él cual a su vez jugaba con Emma y que en ese momento iba algunos puntos debajo de Emmett, _esas pequeñas eran unas diablillas de las travesuras,_ mi hermano cayó ante los actos hechos por su pequeña, para después refunfuñar cuando Emma anunciaba su victoria, él miró a ambas con su dedo acusatorio mirándolas de una a una y luego lloró como bebé.

— Eres un buen jugador de ajedrez Lex — le dije mientras observaba como fruncía su ceño para pensar la mejor estrategia para ganarle a mi padre.

— El abuelo Charlie me enseñó — dijo orgulloso posando su mirada tan parecida a la de Bella en la mía.

— ¿Visitan muy seguido a tus abuelos? — pregunté y mi padre rió por mi curiosidad cuando levanto la vista del tablero, lo miré con una ceja alzada y le murmuré un _¿qué?_ sin emitir sonido, él sólo negó con la cabeza y regresó su mirada al juego.

— En ocasiones vamos algunos fines de semana cuando mamá tiene tiempo y también en vacaciones pero yo me quedó más días para estar con ellos y luego mis abuelos me traen y pasan una temporada con nosotros — dijo con la mirada concentrada en las jugadas que realizaría.

— ¿Y te gusta ir? — levantó su rostro con rapidez y sus ojos se iluminaron.

— Sí, el abuelo Charlie me lleva a la estación y yo voy con él en la patrulla o vamos a pescar con Billy y Harry o me enseña algunos juegos de chicos — dijo sonriéndome.

— ¡Chicos! — gritó Emmett pidiendo la atención al otro extremo de la habitación — Jazzy-Jazz va a contar historias de terror — una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro pícaro mientras frotaba efusivamente sus manos, Jasper se puso rojo por el apodo que mi hermana le puso y ahora era usado por Emmett.

Todos formamos un semicírculo alrededor de Jasper, Elliot se encargó de apagar las luces, y así Jasper empezó con un relato que su abuelo el General Whitlock -su abuelo materno- le contaba sobre lo que sucedía en algunas de las bases militares durante su estadía en el ejército durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial que ellos llamaban paranormal, los niños estaban absortos escuchando cada detalle, Emma y Ellan se habían refugiado en los brazos de su padre y abuelo.

— ¿Entonces el General Whitlock habló con un fantasma? — Lex estaba con los ojos desorbitados y con sus piernas flexionadas apoyando su mentón en las rodillas.

— Sí, mi abuelo habló con un subordinado que él mismo vio morir una semana atrás, sino hubiera sido porque un sargento estaba con él en ese momento se hubiera declarado loco — dijo solemnemente Jasper.

— ¿Pero el sargento también lo vio? — dijo Tony con los ojos abiertos — ¿y al mismo tiempo?

— Sí y al mismo tiempo, y no fue hasta el otro día que un teniente les dijo que estaban en una equivocación que el chico que ellos aseguraban haber visto había muerto y fue cuando mi abuelo recordó que él había mandado un telegrama anunciando el envió de su cuerpo.

— ¡Wow tío Jasper! — dijo Elliot estremeciéndose — esa historia es espeluznante.

Seguimos platicando de demás cosas y los niños se instalaron en la cama de Emmett a ver un poco de sus caricaturas favoritas que se transmitían en esos momentos y cuando nos percatamos que ya estaban dormidos decidimos dejar la plática para otro día, Jasper me ayudó a subir a Lex mientras yo hacía lo mismo con mi hijo para llevarlos a su habitación.

— Lex al igual que su madre han sabido ganarse el corazón de la familia — dijo Jasper mientras yo cerraba sigilosamente la puerta para hacer el menor ruido posible.

— Ni lo digas Jasper ellos tienen un alma noble cualquiera los puede adorar — él asintió y me deseó buenas noches mientras yo entraba a mi habitación para descansar del tan largo día.

Llevaba en mi cama un buen rato dando vueltas de un lado a otro tanto que las sabanas ya estaban por si ningún orden, en mi mente rondaba las palabras y la mirada de tristeza de Anthony al preguntar por su madre.

Cuando fui consciente de no poder dormir bajé y me encaminé al despacho de mi padre donde tomé una copa de whisky bebiéndola de golpe, sintiendo el escocer en mi garganta, rápidamente la llené de nueva cuenta. Teniendo el siguiente trago en mi mano partí rumbo a la cocina y salí al exterior, el aire fresco me golpeó, estábamos por acabar agosto y el clima era cálido por las noches pero en esta ocasión se avecinaba una tormenta en pocas horas y con eso el aire era más helado de lo normal, pase cerca de una hora con mis divagaciones y cuando me percaté que estaba débilmente temblando decidí adentrarme a la casa.

Al llegar a la puerta un grito llamó mi atención y volteé la cabeza, rápidamente abrí la puerta y encendí la luz, el rostro de Bella estaba tan pálido que me asusté y al ver que no abría los ojos la moví un poco brusco. Su cuerpo se sacudía visiblemente y me reprendí mentalmente por asustarla de esa manera por lo que la obligué a tomar un té para los nervios.

Ella se notaba curiosa sobre mi insomnio cosa que me maravilló al saber que le interesaba pero la mención de mi falta de sueño trajo consigo el recuerdo de lo que pasaba, me ofreció su compañía para hablar pero al ver la hora le dije que fuéramos a dormir, ella iba perdida en sus pensamientos ya que no se percató que llegamos a la segunda planta y usando eso a mi favor y luchando con mis pensamientos de tomarla y besarla sólo atiné a tomar su frágil rostro entre mis manos y plantar un beso en su frente, me despedí de ella y me encaminé a mi habitación, tan pronto como coloqué la cabeza en la almohada y ante el recuerdo de los ojos sorprendidos de Bella cuando me acerqué a ella el sueño llegó a mí dejando descansar mi cerebro de cualquier incertidumbre.

**Bella POV**

Unos finos brazos me sacudían suavemente a la vez que repetían mi nombre.

— Alice déjala dormir un poco más — escuché la soñolienta voz de Rose.

Gemí mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza pero sabiendo en el fondo que de esta no me iba a salvar.

— Sé que estas despierta Bella — la voz divertida de Alice resonó en su habitación.

— Alice metete en tus asuntos y déjame dormir — le dije aún con los ojos cerrados, mientas me giraba sobre mi costado.

— ¡Vamos Bella tenemos mucho que hacer! — la cama se empezó a mover constantemente debido a los saltos de _la niña Cullen_, gemí fuerte mientras abría los ojos lentamente, topándome con la mirada azulina de Rose.

— Lo siento Bella, olvidé ponerle la camisa de fuerza para dormir — Rose negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Una vez desperezada Alice nos pidió que fuéramos a despertar a los niños para bajar a desayunar, Rose se dirigió a la habitación de Emmett , que fue donde se quedaron los pequeños, la acompañé con la esperanza de encontrarme a Lex, pero Jasper me informó que durmió en la habitación de Tony y me encaminé siguiendo sus instrucciones, cuando entré a esta rápidamente me encaminé hacia la cama canguro donde Lex dormía, lo sacudí suavemente pero en lugar de despertar a mi pequeño logré despertar a uno de intensos ojos azules.

— Hola Tony — le dije cuando levantó su cabecita de las almohadas.

— Buenos días Bella — su voz sonó ronca y se sentó lentamente a la vez que tallaba sus ojos y yo seguí en la misión _despierta a Lex_.

Tony enfocó su mirada y la dirigió hacia el frente tras mi espalda, seguí su mirada y descubrí que al que le sonreía era a Edward que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

La sonrisa de Edward era genuina y recordé de golpe lo sucedido en la madrugada, ahora sus ojos no mostraban la tristeza que llegaron a tener por un momento mientras hablaba sobre sus miedos por lo que su hijo tenía en mente.

No pude evitar dar un rápido escaneó, su blanca camisa se adhería a sus músculos, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas debido a que recién se despertó, su cabello estaba maravillosamente desordenado,_ inclusive recién levantado se veía sexy,_ cuando me enfoqué en sus ojos me veía de una manera divertida _¿se habrá percatado de mi minucioso escrutinio?_

Sentí mis mejillas arder y volví mi mirada a Lex.

— Duerme como una roca — dijo mientras se acercaba para sentarse al lado de su hijo.

— Sí, regularmente es un desafío despertarlo — rodé mis ojos y ambos chicos rieron.

El día transcurrió con tranquilidad teniendo en cuenta que Alice formaba parte de este, _alguien debería restringir su consumo de cafeína_.

Pero mi tranquilidad y serenidad se vino abajo durante la hora de la cena cuando mi adorado y pertinente hijo -nótese el sarcasmo- sacó a relucir una de las cosas que más odio.

_Mi cumpleaños_

Gemí internamente y le mandé dagas asesinas, él ni se inmutó ante esto, pero al voltearme a observar a los demás me aterré cuando mi vista se poso en unos cabellos negros perfectamente peinados hacia diferente direcciones.

No necesitaba leer la mente o ser vidente para percatarme que la mente de Alice trabajaba a mil por hora para hacer un _plan perfecto para el cumpleaños de Bella_.

Ahora si gemí audiblemente al percatarme que no tenía escapatoria regresé mi mirada y me encontré con una mirada de disculpa en los ojos de Carlisle.

_¡Bienvenido tormento!, Alice Cullen hará lo imposible para hacer mi cumpleaños feliz_. Pensé irónicamente.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Es un capítulo largo, espero y lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos! **


	10. Sorpresas

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

**Sorpresas**

**.**

**Bella POV**

Justo como lo predije las siguientes dos semanas posteriores fueron un suplicio con Alice como planeadora de fiestas, para mi fortuna contaba con Rose y Edward que prometieron que harían lo posible para que Alice no se sobrepasara, rogaba porque ella les hiciera caso.

Finalmente el tan añorado 13 de septiembre había llegado -pensé con ironía-

Desperté temprano pero no me levanté de mi cama ¿por qué? simple un pequeño de ojos chocolate preparaba una sorpresa y sólo minutos después escuché como batallaba para abrir la puerta, rápidamente fingí que dormía. Se acercó lentamente a mi cama y colocó una bandeja en la mesa de noche, subió a mi lado colocando en repetidas ocasiones besos en mi mejilla mientras me movía suavemente por los hombros.

Teatralmente y con una lentitud mayor que la de una tortuga abrí un ojo y luego el otro, cuando él vio que abrí los ojos se lanzó a mi cuello y presionó su cuerpo al mío.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños mami! — dijo despacito y se separó un poco para verme a la cara — ¿quieres desayunar? — señaló la mesa de noche y yo asentí incapaz de formar alguna respuesta, era un niño adorable pero no era mucho de mostrar emociones muy emotivas _ya que era grande_.

— Gracias cielo tú siempre te luces — él se sonrojo, lo tomé en brazos y le di un sonoro beso del cual no se quejó — wow cariño como conseguiste eso — señalé con mi cabeza el delicioso pay que él sabía era mi favorito — ahora yo no lo he comprado — lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él se encogió de hombros — tía Alice — yo jadeé con premura ante la mención de la susodicha tan temprano en mi casa.

— ¿Alice? — pregunté quedito.

— Sí bueno esta vez quería yo comprarlo sin que te dieras cuenta — se sonrojó — y le dije a tía Alice que era tu favorito, lo llevó ayer al entrenamiento — lo miré confusa, no recordaba que lo llevara entre sus brazos, por su parte él me miró con picardía — estabas algo distraída cuando me lo dio — ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme al recordar al culpable de mi distracción, Edward Cullen.

— En ese caso es más que perfecto ya que no sabía de _esto_ — sonrió — mi bebé ya es un niño grande — rodó los ojos y yo reí.

Pero era muy cierto ya que desde que él es consciente de mi cumpleaños yo era quien compraba el pastel y él hacia lo demás.

El resto de la mañana pasó entre mimos y cariños por parte de Lex y llamadas de amigos y mis padres.

Me vestí con un lindo vestido que Alice me obligó a usar ya que según ella era perfecto para mí y por tanto fue diseñado exclusivamente para mí, era realmente hermoso de un profundo color morado el cual llegaba un poco arriba de mis rodillas y con un escote ovalado, me maquillé naturalmente y deje mi cabello suelto cayendo en suaves ondas.

Escuché una bocina sonar en la calle y como Lex me llamaba desde la planta baja. Con sumo cuidado bajé las escaleras ante la mirada apurada de Lex, tomé mi bolso y mis llaves y salimos para encontrarnos con una Alice algo impaciente al lado de Jasper que trataba de controlarla. Justo me vio se abalanzó contra mi deseándome felicidades, Jasper hizo lo mismo sólo que con más tranquilidad.

Alice le tendió la mano a su marido él cual rio y negó con la cabeza para entregarle un pequeño trozo de tela negro que sacó del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

— ¿Qué pretendes Alice? — traté de sonar tranquila ¡pero Demonios, era Alice!

— Tú solo confía en mí ¿sí? — dijo poniendo la mirada de cachorro en medio de la avenida.

Me resigné y deje que me guiara -todavía con los ojos abiertos- a un despampanante _Camaro_ negro, Jasper abrió la puerta del copiloto y Alice me arrastró con ella a la parte trasera mientras Lex y obviamente Jasper se colocaban en la parte delantera.

Después de diez minutos de gozar de mi sentido de la vista Alice me hizo girarme para colocar el pañuelo, el resto del viaje fue tranquilizante gracias a la plática que sostuvieron Lex y Jasper. Sorprendentemente Alice permanecía quieta a mi lado, sólo hablando en ocasiones y riendo al igual que nosotros.

El coche giró y tomamos un camino empedrado, fue un corto tramo de cinco minutos y cuando el motor del coche quedó en silencio y mis nervios empezaron a aparecer.

— Llegamos Bella — Alice aplaudió y saltó en su lugar, las puertas fueron abiertas y me ayudó a salir — debes confiar en mí — me volvió a repetir cuando ya estábamos afuera del coche.

— Alice olvidas que me has quitado un sentido — dije cuando ella literalmente arrastraba — si con mis cinco sentidos me caigo cada tres pasos… — dije irónicamente dejando la oración al aire y ella disminuyó la velocidad.

— Lo siento — dijo con voz de disculpa y a paso lento hasta que nos detuvimos.

— ¿Preparada? — preguntó y podía asegurar que se mecía en su lugar de un lado a otro ya que sentí como una brisa era creada.

— Sí —dije y solté el aire.

Pronto los dedos de Alice estaban tratando de deshacer el nudo.

Me quedé sorprendida con la vista, sujeto a dos árboles estaba un colgante que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Bella", había serpentines, globos y en medio de los arboles estaba una gran mesa alargada, en la superficie de esta estaba un pastel lo suficientemente grande y algunos regalos.

Volteé a ver a mi alrededor donde estaban los Cullen, y también reconocí a Ángela y Ben -su prometido-, Andrea, Heidi y algunos amigos más. Las primeras que corrieron a felicitarme fueron las mellizas.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños tía Bells! — gritaron ambas niñas mientras yo me agachaba a recibir sus abrazos seguidos de otros dos pequeños Cullen.

— ¡Felices 25! — una voz aterciopelada sonó a mi lado cuando me reincorporaba, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya me encontraba en sus fuertes brazos — estas hermosa — dijo en mi oído con una maldita voz seductora, un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo y mis piernas flaquearon.

— No acapares a la cumpleañera — la estridente voz de Emmett resonó y en segundos los brazos de Edward fueron sustituidos o mejor dicho arrancados de mi lado para ser abrazada y levantada del suelo por el grandulón de los Cullen, con un gran agarre que impedía que el preciado aire entrara en mis pulmones.

— No..puedo….respirar — logré decir entre suspiros.

— Emmett suéltala idiota — siseó Rose poniéndose a un lado de él.

— ¡Felicidades Belly Bells! — Emmett me dedicó su sonrisa de niño.

Así cada miembro faltante de esta familia me felicitó al igual que mis amigos. Para ser mi fiesta de cumpleaños estaba muy divertida creo que hasta podía decir que era la primera vez que disfrutaba celebrarlo desde que deje de ser niña.

— Alice esto es genial — dije conteniendo las lágrimas.

— No tienes nada que agradecer — me sonrió — hubiera sido mejor si estos dos— señaló a Edward y Rose — no me hubieran monitoreado cada paso — rodó los ojos.

— Gracias — musité quedito, no sólo dedicado a ella sino también a Edward y Rose por cumplir su promesa.

Era sorprendente lo que Alice describía como sencillo, la fiesta estaba fenomenal no podía pedir más, ella no conocía la palabra evento intimo.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde vi llegar e irse a algunos de mis amigos y ex compañeros de la Universidad que tenía tiempo sin ver, al principio me había enojado porque Alice había conspirado con Lex para hacerse de mis contactos -por cualquier medio- pero después me arrepentí de reaccionar así. Era cierto, ella no tenía derecho de hacer eso pero nunca antes me había sentido tan querida y amada por alguien ajeno a mi pequeña familia.

Estando entre la tranquilidad del crepúsculo no dude un minuto en escaparme un poco y venir a contemplar la gran cantidad de agua que era el _Puget Sound_*, a lo lejos se distinguían las travesías de algunos ferris. El trinar de los pájaros y el golpeteó de las olas en la costa llenaban el ambiente.

— ¿Tan aburridos somos? — la aterciopelada voz de Edward sonó a mi espalda. No necesitaba voltearme para saber que era él el dueño de esa suave y a la vez varonil voz.

— Sólo estaba reflexionando — logré decir cuando me topé con dos hermosas esmeraldas observándome.

— ¿Puedo? — dijo señalando la gran roca en la que estaba recargada, no conteste y sólo me moví un poco para que él pudiera acercarse.

La plática salió sobrando, el ambiente ahora era acompañado por nuestras respiraciones acompasadas, con él el silencio nunca era incomodo, su simple presencia era como si me sintiera completa, como si todas las piezas de un gran rompecabezas estuvieran juntas y sujetas con pegamento.

— ¿Y qué es lo que estabas reflexionando? — preguntó después de un rato de silencio y con un brillo en su mirada que no supe distinguir.

— Bueno…..tenía mucho tiempo sin tener un cumpleaños sintiéndome así — saqué audiblemente el aire de mis pulmones e inspiré con calma — a decir verdad hace pocos años que no me sentía tan completa y dispuesta a celebrar en grande — lancé una pequeña risa — sé que soy rara, ¿a qué ser humano no le gusta festejar el día en que nació? — dije y él rió — realmente soy muy feliz, pero desde que Lex llegó a formar parte de mi vida diaria, otra parte de mí sufrió por lo ocurrido — hice una nueva pausa y él me miró confundido y con dolor en sus ojos — no me malinterpretes, amo a Lex con toda mi alma y jamás me arrepentiré de haberme hecho cargo de él — mi voz ya sonaba patosa y mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir, mordí mi labio inferior en un intento de controlar su inevitable salida — pero hubiera dado todo lo que tengo para que las cosas hubieran seguido el camino correcto.

Sin saber cómo y en un acto de suma velocidad yo me encontraba entre los brazos de Edward, rápidamente abracé su cintura y me aferré a él como si fuera mi último suspiro, lo que me ayudaba a salir a flote en medio del océano.

Era demasiado lo que trataba de asimilar y el recordar la llegada de Lex, mi pasado y mi nuevo presente fueron el detonante perfecto para sacar a relucir mi lado más vulnerable. Edward acariciaba amablemente mi espalda a la vez que trataba de calmarme con palabras reconfortantes, en repetidas ocasiones sentí como depositaba suaves besos en mis cabellos o recargaba su mentón en mi cabeza que se encontraba entre su cuello y hombro.

Después de unos minutos en que deje de gimotear, fui consciente que él tarareaba una canción apenas audible y la realidad me golpeó de pronto con demasiada fuerza, el estar tan cerca de Edward hacia que mis sentidos se nublaran, embriagándome con su aroma tan característico, sus manos moviéndose calmadamente en mi espalda. Un estremecimiento me recorrió la columna, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica corría a toda velocidad para estallar en mi bajo vientre, él sintió mis repentino movimiento ya que alejó un poco su cabeza y alzó la mía colocando sus dedos índice y pulgar en mi mentón para verme directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? — dijo quedamente.

— Sí — mi voz sonó ronca por el llanto derramado.

Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y con sus pulgares quitó el camino creado por mis lágrimas, poco a poco su rostro se acercó al mío y sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla izquierda haciendo lo mismo que segundos atrás hicieron sus pulgares, cerré los ojos ante su tacto mientras la corriente estaba presente cada que sus labios se posaban por mis mejillas.

Cuando vio terminada su acción apoyó su frente en la mía, soltando un suspiro que hizo que su aliento chocara contra mí. Al abrir los ojos, él me miraba fijamente, sus ojos brillaban y resplandecían con el brillo del sol al ponerse.

— Hermoso — dijo después del silencio, lo miré con confusión y sus mejillas se sonrojaron débilmente, carraspeó para seguir hablando — es hermoso — señaló con su cabeza hacia el frente a mi espalda, me giré para seguir su mirada y tenía demasiada razón. El agua reflejaba en tonos rojizos a lo lejos mientras el sol estaba a pocos segundos de ocultarse, el cielo tenía tonos rojizos y morados y más allá se veía la costa de las ciudades vecinas.

—Maravilloso — contesté mientras mi vista quedaba encandilada en el hermoso paisaje.

**...**

**Edward POV **

Después de platicar con algunos amigos de Bella caminé hacia las mesas para tomar una bebida, traté de encontrarla entre el enjambre de gente platicando y riendo pero no di con ella, giré sobre mis talones observando el agua resplandeciente a mi alrededor, cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharme divisé entre algunas rocas a la distancia una pequeña figura con cabello oscuro, sonreí ante el hecho que la había encontrado y sin perder tiempo mis piernas me obligaron a avanzar en su dirección. Ella estaba muy quieta y tenía la vista puesta en el horizonte no pude detenerme a preguntarle si le éramos aburridos pero ella sólo respondió que reflexionaba.

Al escucharla hablar tan triste me dieron ganas de meterla en una botellita de cristal y cerrarla para que nadie le hiciera daño, era una chica joven cuando tuvo a Lex, ella me afirmó que lo amaba cosa que no era necesario hacer ya que cada acción y gesto dirigido a su hijo se notaba el profundo y verdadero amor que los envolvía.

Pero todavía fue peor cuando ella se quebró a llorar, quise ser yo quien sufriera no este precioso ángel.

Su cuerpo gimoteaba bajo el mío y sentía sus lagrimas calientes mojar mi camisa, traté de reconfortarla y hacerle saber que estaba con ella para cualquier cosa. Cuando su cuerpo calmó los pequeños espasmos no pude reprimir las ganas de borrar sus lágrimas primero con mis dedos y luego con mis labios. Su olor y sabor combinado con el sabor salado de sus lágrimas me hizo perder el sentido, lo único que quería hacer era besarla y no dejarla escapar nunca más.

Traté de tranquilizarme y apoyé mi frente con la de ella dejando salir un suspiro de frustración por no poder hacer lo que quería.

Cuando sus expresivos y hermosos orbes chocolates me permitieron seguir viéndole me maravillé con la pequeña mujer que estaba junto a mí, tan perfecta inclusive con sus ojos hinchados y rojizos por el llanto que la hacían verse tan tierna y sin mi previo permiso mis labios dejaron salir un "hermoso" entré en pánico al pensar qué ella comprendiera la razón y me rechazara, levanté rápidamente mi mirada hacia el frente y patéticamente dije que el paisaje era hermoso -y sí que lo era- pero estando inclusive en un basurero con ella a mi lado seria hermoso, en fin patético.

— Maravilloso — comentó de espaldas a mí después de un buen rato contemplando el horizonte.

Me quedé idiotizado, la vista del paisaje era hermoso, no recuerdo haber visto un atardecer tan asombroso pero lo que mis ojos encontraban más fascinante era la castaña con un hermoso vestido morado frente a mí.

Poco a poco el ocaso llegó perdiéndose en el horizonte los reflejos rojizos del sol.

— ¿No crees que ya es hora de regresar? — pregunté cerca de su oído y ella se estremeció por mi cercanía, lentamente se giró hacia mí, sus ojos estaban irritados pero de nuevo tenían ese brillo característico en ellos — tal vez se pregunten donde estamos.

— Sí — contestó con una gran sonrisa que yo le devolví.

El camino de regreso fue en silencio y despacio, no teníamos prisa en llegar. Cuando subimos las escalerillas que llevaban a la casa todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros ¿acaso había pasado tanto tiempo? sinceramente no me importaba, Bella necesitaba ese momento para recomponerse.

— Por fin regresan excursionistas — bramó Emmett a cierta distancia todavía — ¿acaso estaban bendiciendo la costa?

Bella se tensó a mi lado y sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir ese maravilloso sonrojo.

— Emmett — gruñí y lo observé amenazantemente.

Él soltó un "ouch bebé" ya que Rose se había encargado de darle su merecido, le dediqué una mirada de agradecimiento a ella y a mi hermano le lancé dagas con la mirada.

Rápidamente Alice llegó a nuestro alcance y se llevó a Bella con ella y yo me encaminé hacia mis padres que platicaban con algunos amigos de Bella.

Finalmente el cielo se oscureció mostrando algunas estrellas, era extraño ver en Seattle este espectáculo debido a las constantes lloviznas las cuales se vieron rechazadas por este día. Las personas empezaron a despedirse felicitando y agradeciendo por la invitación.

— Edward.

— Sí Alice — dije en tono de fastidio sólo para molestarle, ella rodó los ojos y me sacó la lengua.

— ¿Podrías llevar a Bella y a Lex a su casa? — me mostró una gran sonrisa tipo el gato de _Alice in wonderland._

— ¿Tengo elección? — pregunté divertido con una ceja alzada.

— No — giró sobre sus talones emprendiendo su camino y cuando iba algunos pasos adelantada grito sobre sus hombros — ya se lo he dicho — yo negué con la cabeza y reí.

Transcurrió cerca de una hora más después que mi hermana me ordenó llevarlos a su casa.

Observaba a Bella a la distancia mientras se despedía de Ángela y Ben, estaba absorto viendo como su cuerpo se estremecía producto de las risas y todo el dolor que reflejó horas atrás fue removido.

Finalmente cuando sus amigos se despidieron de ella me levanté del lugar que me sirvió de guarida para contemplarla y con un caminar lento pero sin quitar la mirada de su figura me lancé a su alcance. Bella sintió mi mirada porque giró su cuerpo y cuando vio que me acercaba me mostró su blanca dentadura.

— ¿Está lista la damisela para que la escolte a su casa? — pregunté a la vez que tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso en el dorso de la misma.

Mi mirada nunca dejó la suya sólo lo hizo cuando atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, gruñí internamente por no ser capaz de robarle un beso ya que observé que a nuestro alrededor estaban los niños. Tal vez Anthony y Lex insistían en que fuéramos pareja pero no quería que ellos se decepcionaran si lo nuestro no funcionaba, suficiente sería con que yo sufriera su rechazo.

— No hagas eso — dije cuando no dejó su labio.

— ¿Qué? — me miró con sus ojos chocolates confundidos.

— Esto — y mi mano cobró vida propia llevándola a la altura de sus labios, con delicadeza deslicé mi pulgar y dejé en libertad a su labio hinchado.

Aún bajó la poca cantidad de luz que había en el patio de la casa logré distinguir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, guié mi mano a una de ellas y me maravillé con la calidez que albergaba.

— Eres más hermosa cuando te sonrojas — y como todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el día de hoy no fui consciente de las palabras hasta que salieron de mis labios.

— Gracias — dijo avergonzada — te quería agradecer personalmente que no dejarás que Alice organizara una fiesta tan grande — cambió de tema rápidamente.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, créeme conozco a Alice y te hubieras abrumado con lo que prepararía si Rose y yo no se lo hubiéramos impedido — lancé una risa y ella se unió.

— Mamá te busca la abuela Esme — dijo Lex rompiendo el momento.

Ella llevó su mirada a su hijo que se había posado junto a mí. Lex le indicó que mi madre estaba dentro de la cocina y Bella se dirigió a su encuentro.

— Me alegra que mi mamá disfrutará de su cumpleaños — menciono Lex cuando mi vista se perdía en el camino que llevaba Bella — a ella no le gusta que la festejen y que bien que tía Alice la convenciera, mi abu Renée siempre prepara sorpresas pero mamá siempre se queja — reí con él.

— Sí el día de hoy estuvo muy feliz — omití comentarle la tristeza en la que la encontré en la costa ya que sólo fue por unos breves momentos y él no tenía que preocuparse por lo que su madre trataba de asimilar — ella es muy bonita cuando está feliz.

— Ella es muy linda siempre — dijo con adoración y rápidamente levantó su mirada encontrándose con la mía — ¿Edward te gusta mi mamá?

— Mucho — las palabras salieron con sinceridad y rápido de mis labios, él sonrió con más ganas.

— A mí no me gusta que ningún hombre este junto a ella — lo miré sorprendido y pensando que tal vez él rechazará mi acercamiento a su madre — pero tú me caes muy bien y eres el papá de Anthony y él dice que eres bueno, no como los otros hombres que la ven raro — mi rostro se recompuso cuando mencionó que estaba de acuerdo con mi proximidad y agradecí que mi hijo le dijera cosas sobre mí, pero lo que me agrado en demasía fue escuchar que él no aprobaba a los hombres que la rodeaban y que me daba su visto bueno.

Antes que le pudiera responder y hacer mis propias preguntas mi padre lo llamó y él acudió a su encuentro.

Pronto la casa fue quedando vacía y cada miembro de mi familia nos encaminamos a nuestros coches, caminé a su lado el sendero que nos conducía al estacionamiento, los niños entraron precipitados a la parte trasera del vehículo, abrí su puerta haciendo que entrara al interior apresurándome para hacer lo mismo del lado contrario.

De camino a su casa casi no hablamos ya que los que llevaban la conversación eran los niños, reíamos y los reprendíamos en algunas ocasiones, otras tantas la pillé observándome mientras la veía por el rabillo del ojo mientras conducía y algunas cuantas ella me descubrió a mí cometiendo el mismo acto, finalmente llegamos a su casa y apagué el motor del auto.

— Gracias — dijo, yo negué con la cabeza y ella siguió— por estar ahí cuando lo necesite, fue de gran ayuda.

— No tienes nada que agradecer — ahora ella negó y se acercó a mí para besar mi mejilla dejando un cosquilleó en ella.

— Nos vemos el lunes Edward — dijo cuando se alejó y giró al asiento trasero — descansa Anthony.

— Adiós — dijimos mi hijo y yo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando estaba por llegar al caminillo que la llevaba a la puerta de su casa, un hombre alto salió de la nada y yo me sobresalté y entré en pánico dispuesto a defenderlos, pero cuando Bella lo vio y corrió hacia él lanzándosele al cuello y enredando sus piernas en las caderas del chico a la vez que este hacia que girasen, juró que vi rojo y un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado me invadió, encendí el motor y aceleré de golpe obligándome a no desviar mi mirada del frente.

El recorrido rumbo a casa fue una agonía y al llegar a ella mis padres me observaron con confusión por mi repentino cambio de humor, no reparé en darles una explicación y me encaminé con mi hijo en brazos a su habitación ya que se había quedado dormido.

¿Quién era ese hombre? y lo más importante ¿qué significado tenía él en la vida de Bella? fueron las preguntas que rondaron mi mente hasta que el sueño me invadió y entré en la inconsciencia, lo cual agradecí.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Cumpliendo con el trato aquí les traigo el capítulo 10. ¿Quién creen que sea "el hombre" del cual se cuelga Bella? Y como dice Edward ¿qué significa en su vida?**

**E igualmente gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. **

**Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente**

* * *

**(*)El **_**Puget Sound**_** según **_**wikipedia**_** es una ensenada que se localiza en el estado de Washington que está formado por un sistema complejo de estuario de interconexión entre vías marítimas y cuencas a través del cual entra agua del Océano Pacífico y desembocan algunos ríos. **


	11. Sentimientos

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer sólo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Sólo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

**Sentimientos**

**.**

**Bella POV**

El camino a casa fue un suplicio para mí, el compartir un espacio cerrado con Edward y aunando que era su coche, con ese olor tan característico en él, abrumaban mis sentidos, haciendo flaquear mis rodillas y agradecía estar sentada. Intenté poner atención a la conversación de los niños pero en ocasiones era un total fracaso, me obligué a no mirarlo pero era imposible, en demasiadas ocasiones para mi deleite personal me perdí el tiempo observando su rostro concentrado en el camino, cuando él me sorprendía desviaba mi mirada y decidí como un último recurso desviarla hacia el _esplendido_ camino oscuro.

¡Perfecto! Pensé con ironía.

Detuvo el coche y le agradecí por haberme escuchado "No tienes nada que agradecer" respondió, y sin saber por qué acorté la distancia que nos separaba para depositar un beso en su mejilla, cuando me aleje de él mis labios clamaron por tocar su piel otra vez.

— Nos vemos el lunes Edward —giré hacia los asientos traseros — descansa Tony — él me sonrió.

— Adiós — contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Lex y yo salimos del _Volvo_ y ellos esperaron a que llegáramos a la puerta.

— Mamá — Lex jaló mi mano y volteé a verlo — ¿podemos ir mañana a casa de Tony? — dijo con voz suplicante mientras yo negué con la cabeza.

— ¿No has tenido suficiente por el día de hoy? — pregunté, él sonrió y negó — veremos mañana cariño.

— Bells — una voz masculina y familiar sonó al frente, alcé la mirada y ahí, al pie de las escaleras del porche de mi casa estaba mi amigo.

— ¡Jake! — chillé y corrí el espacio que nos separaba.

Tenía algún tiempo que no veía a Jacob y verlo frente a mi casa causó que mi alegría subiera, me lancé a su cuello y ayudando mi agarre lo rodeé con mis piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas.

— ¡Qué gran recibimiento Bella! — rió audiblemente — sí es así cada vez que te visite vendremos más seguido — me puso en el suelo.— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — hizo una pausa pensando — aunque ya es 14, lo siento, el vuelo se retrasó — lo miré confusa y él me ignoró.

— ¿Cómo has crecido campeón?...¿ acaso no te acuerdas de mí? — preguntó haciendo un puchero, Lex negó y se lanzó a los brazos de Jake.

— Claro que me acuerdo tío Jake — el nombrado sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura y tomó a Lex en brazos para después despeinar su cabello.

— ¡Jacob Black no acapares a nuestros anfitriones! — una voz femenina habló a mi espalda y al girarme me encontré con la figura delgada de cabello castaño rojizo que me sonría mientras se acercaba.

— ¡Nessie! — con la misma alegría llegué al encuentro de mi amiga, la abracé y ella correspondió mi gesto.

— Bella, cariño disculpa la felicitación un día después — realmente estaba apenada — lo que pasa es que los idiotas del aeropuerto atrasaron el vuelo, te juro que me peleé con ellos, Jacob te puede dar todos los pormenores, inclusive no nos querían dejar abordar y pues les mostré sólo un poco el lado salvaje de Vanessa — dijo sin tomar aire y de corrido, tanto que tuve que agudizar mi oído, la miré con confusión y me hizo caminar hacia los chicos — recibimos una invitación de …¡ ¿cómo se llamaba la chica amor? ! — le gritó a Jacob que todavía estaba varios metros delante de nosotros, él se encogió de hombros.

— Alice Cullen — dije yo y ella asintió.

— Sí, bueno, ella nos mandó la invitación y todo, pero el vuelo se retrasó — volvió a citar Nessie y yo asentí.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado con este niño? — dijo cuando llegamos frente a Jake que sostenía todavía en sus brazos a Lex y este último la vio con confusión — eres tan hermoso cariño, ¿qué paso con mi pequeño niño?, ¿a mí sí me dejarás llenarte de besos las mejillas? — le preguntó maternalmente a Lex a la vez que despeinaba un poco su cabello — porque tengo muchos besos especialmente para ti.

— Sí tía Nessie — Lex sonrió y ella se acercó a sus mejillas dejando sonoros besos.

— Creo que me pondré celosa Lex, a mí no me dejas darte besos — dije divertida y Jake rió conmigo.

— No te preocupes Bella, sólo serán dos días, después será tuyo de nuevo….¡aprende a compartir! — dijo esto último divertida y todos reímos.

— ¿Nos piensas dejar aquí Bells? — preguntó mi amigo con voz burlona a la vez que apuntaba con una de sus manos el cielo.

No le hice caso y pasé por su lado rumbo a la puerta.

— ¿Y a qué hora llegaron? — pregunté cuando Nessie y yo nos sentábamos después de preparar café.

— A las siete de la noche — respondió Jake mientras le daba un trago a su café, caliente — ¡Joder! — chilló y dejo el café sobre la mesa central de la sala viéndolo de manera retadora mientras pasaba su lengua de un lado a otro por sus dientes.

— Siempre tan ansioso Black — Nessie palmeó su muslo muy arriba.

Juró que vi deseo en la mirada de mi amigo por lo cual volteé rápidamente hacia cualquier lugar.

— En realidad al aeropuerto llegamos a las siete — dijo la chica y yo regresé la mirada a ella — y pasamos a casa de tía Susan…

— Y decidimos esperar hasta que llegaran — completó la oración Jake.

Seguimos platicando cerca de una hora más, en la cual me contaban de su nueva vida de recién casados, mi amiga se quejaba de su ahora marido, él cual era algo pesado pero que con una simple mirada hacia lo que ella ordenaba yo reí al imaginar al musculoso e intimidadle Jacob Black doblegado por la pequeña y frágil Vanessa, también les platiqué sobre las cosas con mis padres y la librería y Lex, para el deleite de Jake sacó a relucir su reciente unión al equipo de soccer.

Me alegraba que Jacob encontrara una mujer como Vanessa, son un gran complemento, con ellos jamás pasarás un tiempo aburrido e igualmente ambos son unos buenos hombros en los cuales puedes llorar.

Se conocieron en la Universidad donde estudiaron Ingeniería Mecánica, al principio cuando se conocieron, los dos se odiaban a muerte pero bien se sabe que del odio al amor hay solo un paso y eso es palpable con ellos, ahora radicaban en la soñada cuidad del sol California ya que cuando salieron de estudiar encontraron un buen local en el cual abrieron su propio negocio que es para ellos un hobbie, les encanta encontrar y reconstruir coches clásicos inclusive han traído a la vida coches de celebridades.

Nessie es una mujer hermosa, con ojos cafés claro, tez bronceada debido al intenso sol y cabello castaño rojizo, es poseedora de una interminable hiperactividad, claro, sin llegar al extremo como Alice.

Al principio cuando Jake la llevó un verano a La Push, ella estaba celosa por el vínculo que había entre Jake y yo, y más sabiendo que entre nosotros había un pasado, no fue hasta una noche antes que ellos volvieran a California en una de las tantas fogatas que pasamos en La Push que hablé con ella. Yo me sentía culpable de su antipatía hacia mí, así que la acorralé y le expliqué cada detalle del por qué de nuestro noviazgo, cuando terminé de lanzarle la verdad me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento y desde ese momento la considero una amiga, es una chica muy amable y querible fácilmente, pero el momento cuando mayor fuerza cobró nuestra amistad fue cuando ella me apoyó con lo de Lex.

— ¡Bella! — fui sacada a la realidad por una enorme mano que pasó por mi rostro.

— Perdón — cerré y abrí mis ojos varias veces.

— ¿Nos escuchaste? — preguntó Nessie y yo asentí.

— Entonces ¿quieres conocer a nuestro hijo? — ahora preguntó Jake.

— ¿Hijo? — dije con incredulidad y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente — ¿ustedes tienen un hijo y me lo han ocultado? — grite viéndolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Vez, no nos estabas escuchando — dijo Nessie con el rostro rojo de la risa.

— Ustedes — apreté los dientes y los señalé con mi dedo índice de uno a uno — son tal para cual.

— Nos perdonas Bellie — Nessie alargó mi apodo en la última letra y puso un puchero en su rostro.

— Sí —dije negando con la cabeza, ella se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

— Chicas — habló Jake pidiendo nuestra atención — creo que alguien más ya no nos siguió en la plática — fijo su mirada en Lex que estaba hecho un ovillo en el sillón.

— Fue un día agotador — contesté viéndolo dormir.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos — se levantó mi amiga del sillón y yo copié su acción — Jake creo que deberías ayudar a Bella con Lex, no la vaya a herniar — dijo riendo — ha crecido tan rápido — su voz cambió a un suspiro, me miró con ternura pasando un brazo por mi espalda.

— Ok campeón vamos a tu habitación — Jake tomó con extremo cuidado a Lex del sillón —¡diablos! — se quejó audiblemente — cada vez pesa más — nos observó divertido fingiendo debilidad. Nessie y yo negamos con la cabeza y lo seguimos por las escaleras.

**…**

— Mamá…..mamá….ma….abré tus ojos — Lex saltaba y saltaba a mi lado, yo gruñí y él rió.

— ¿Lex algún día me dejarás dormir hasta tarde un fin de semana? — le dije sonriendo con mi cabeza todavía pegada a la almohada sobre uno de mis costados.

— Nop — remarcó la p — tío Jake y tía Nessie nos esperan abajo….Susan preparó el desayuno y nos invita a su casa.

— Ok pequeño, diles que bajó en unos minutos, me voy a cambiar — retiré las sábanas y me senté recargando mi peso en uno de mis brazos — tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

— Sí ma — y saltó fuera de mi habitación.

Susan, la tía de Nessie que casualmente es mi vecina, es una mujer extraordinaria, es madre soltera de un adolescente, Matt. El desayuno fue asombroso, bueno eso porque Susan cocina a las mil maravillas, Jacob y Matt casi se comieron ellos solos una tapa de huevo, esos hombres iban a dejar a Susan en hambruna.

Debido a que el viaje inesperado de Jake y Nessie aprovechamos el tiempo para pasarla juntos entre risas y anécdotas que Jacob consideraba graciosas, una cuestión que yo rebatí, contó prácticamente todas mis caídas de las motos que él reconstruyó durante nuestro último año en Forks, y de nueva cuenta Lex contó todos los pormenores de lo que hacía en las prácticas y que pronto empezarían a competir con otros equipos.

— Bella — pidió Nessie mi atención cuando estábamos en el comedor, no respondí pero fijé mi mirada en ella. — En realidad sí hay una razón por la cual decidimos venir a Washington — dijo y yo la miré interrogativa — tendremos un bebé — colocó una de sus manos en su vientre plano yo negué divertida. Esta vez no caía en sus juegos.

— No jueguen conmigo, esta vez sí preste atención a la conversación — miré a ambos divertida y los rostros de ellos eran de incredulidad, se miraron entre dos y luego a mí.

— No es ninguna broma Bells — dijo Jacob serio — sí quieres te podemos mostrar los resultados del laboratorio — su sonrisa apareció y se levantó, yo observé a Nessie preguntándole con la mirada y ella asintió frenéticamente.

Me levanté de mi asiento rápidamente casi tumbando la silla en la que me encontraba y Jake que todavía no salía del comedor volteó asustado a mi dirección y cuando vio mi repentina energía sonrió.

— ¡Felicidades chicos! — chillé cuando llegué primero con Nessie que seguía sentada en la silla que estaba frente a mí.

Ella respondió mi abrazo mientras sentía los pequeños espasmos de su cuerpo debido a su risa, cuando acabé de abrazarla abracé a Jake que ahora estaba a un lado de mí.

— Pero ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿dónde? — dije atropelladamente y Jacob me vio divertido, comprendí mis preguntas rápidamente — olvida eso, no quiero saber los pormenores — hice una mueca de asco y ambos rieron — lo que quería preguntar es ¿cuántos meses tienen?

— Tres meses — el orgullo era palpable en la voz de Jake, tenía su pecho tan inflado que parecía un gallo a punto de cantar

— ¿Por qué no me avisaron antes? — cuestioné viéndolos a ambos.

— Relativamente nos acabamos de enterar hace sólo cuatro días — dijo Nessie divertida.

— Y ayer te lo queríamos decir pero estabas como en otro planeta — ahora habló Jacob — estabas muy distraída — ambos rieron.

— Hay un chico ¿cierto? — preguntó Nessie con sus ojos brillantes y yo negué con la cabeza incapaz de emitir voz — ¡vamos Bella! — gritó medio exasperada medio divertida — tal vez no te conozca de toda la vida — extendió la palabra toda — pero tus ojos no mienten — la miré de manera derrotada.

— ¿Acaso soy tan obvia? — dije en un murmullo.

— Sí — ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron.

— ¿Es el tipo que los trajo ayer? — preguntó mi amigo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y con una mirada intimidante.

— Sí — contesté y sentí mis mejillas arder.

— ¡Lo sabía! — chilló Nessie —ayer al cruzar la calle observé el espectáculo — rio al ver que yo enrojecía más al recordar ese momento.

— Ya cumplieron su cometido _"hagamos sonrojar a Bella"_ ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

El tema del chico quedó en el olvido y me contaron sus planes y que aprovecharían para ir a La Push a avisar personalmente de las buenas nuevas. A la hora de cenar Jake propuso salir a comer fuera y así terminamos en un agradable restaurant cerca de la librería, cuando llegamos a casa se despidieron ya que saldrían temprano rumbo a Forks.

**...**

**Edward POV **

¿Cómo era posible que en un minuto te sintieras en el mismísimo cielo y sólo segundos después todo se fuera a la mierda?

Sí, justamente eso era lo que me pasaba, ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota? y sí que lo era y uno de los más grandes, creyendo que una chica tan hermosa por fuera y por dentro iba a estar sola. Fui un reverendo estúpido. Desde ese preciso instante mi humor cambio, se podía sentir a mí alrededor, tanto que mi propio hijo permaneció cayado en su lugar de camino a casa de mis padres y terminó durmiendo a mitad del recorrido.

Ni las estupideces de Emmett, ni los intentos de levantar el ánimo de mi familia ayudaba, sino todo lo contrario, me exasperaba ser el centro de atención en momentos como este. Y para evitar hacer cualquier estupidez me encerré en mi habitación prácticamente todo el domingo, parecía una niña encaprichada cuando en realidad era un jodido celoso, me reí con ironía al pensar que eso sería si ella fuera mía, pero para mi desgracia eso no es verdad.

¡Qué patético soy!

Y por sí mi humor no fuera poco, el lunes me levanté treinta minutos tarde por lo que mi madre tuvo que llevar a Anthony a la escuela, ya que precisamente hoy no podía llegar tarde al hospital, tenía una cirugía programa muy temprano.

La cirugía fue agotadora, de las tres horas que pretendía tomar se alargó casi el doble, sentía un dolor mental y físico por permanecer en una posición algo incomoda, afortunadamente el pequeño que estaba en la fría cama salió con una mejoría que pretendíamos siguiera en los días entrantes. Después de ordenar a un residente ir a avisar a la familia del niño me dirigí al área de lavado y de ahí salí rumbo a mi consultorio.

Iba subiendo las escaleras, ya que no pretendía encontrarme a nadie en el elevador debido a mi estado de ánimo, cuando una voz familiar y rasposa sonó al ser abierta la puerta del piso por el cual entró.

— ¿Edward?, amigo ¿cómo has estado?

De mala gana caminé los escalones que separaban nuestra distancia y estando en el descanso del piso frente a él, lo observé.

— Bien — mi voz salió cansada y a la vez ruda, Félix me observó como si logrará encontrar el mal que me acongojaba.

— Ok — creo que notó mi humor porque no lo dijo con la chispa que lo caracterizaba — sólo quería agradecerte lo del mes pasado, has salvado mi matrimonio, tanto Gianna como yo estamos en deuda — sonrió a mi dirección y traté de igualar una en mi rostro pero estoy seguro que sólo fue una mueca graciosa la que lo invadió.

— No tienes nada que agradecer y me alegra que lo de ustedes se solucionara — él me sonrió y asintió.

— Estaba buscando una forma de mostrarte mi agradecimiento y no sé, ¿qué dices de una noche de chicos?, podemos invitar a algunos colegas e ir a un bar — su voz sonaba seria, algo muy difícil de ver en él.

Félix era de los tipos que todo lo tomaban a la ligera así su vida dependiera de ello, él no se inmutaba ante las adversidades y siempre veía el lado positivo, sólo una vez lo he visto flaquear y esa vez fue cuando me contó sobre sus problemas con su mujer.

— No lo sé, he tenido mucho trabajo y no creo que desvelarme sea una buena opción.

— ¿Edward te pasa algo?, te veo molesto.., salió mal algo en cirugía — la preocupación era algo palpable en su voz.

— No, la intervención fue un éxito.

Él me observó como si observara atentamente algo bajo el microscopio, su mirada especulativa y tratándose de percatarse de cualquier pista me estaba molestando.

— Sí no me equivoco, ya que te conozco desde la Universidad, podría decir que tu mal humor es debido a una chica, pero creo que estoy en un error ¿cierto? — levantó una de sus oscuras cejas en mi dirección y sus ojos brillaban debido a sus conjeturas, pero al ver que yo no negaba ni afirmaba su duda su rostro cambió a uno sorprendido — ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

Tanto era su escepticismo que me molesto y sin decir nada giré mis talones y seguí mi camino por las escaleras.

Quisiera que sus palabras fueran cierto y que saliera con Bella, pero en cambio sólo estoy molesto por ver a la mujer que quiero y que no le muestro mis sentimientos en los brazos de otro.

— Edward — escuché cuando giré para subir el descanso del siguiente piso pero no volteé a su dirección y seguí de largo.

Cuando llegué a casa -tarde por cierto- fue el colmo, ya que Lex estaba en casa de mis padres porque Bella le pidió a Alice recoger a su hijo de la escuela y luego llevarlo a su casa todo esto según por su trabajo.

Sí claro, ahora así se le llama a salir con su estúpido novio "tengo un perfecto cuerpo musculoso y bronceado". Idiota, ni siquiera le importaba separar a Bella de su hijo ¿y ella como hacia eso?, era completamente ajeno a la Bella que yo adoraba.

Estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, todo lo veía rojo, trataba de ser amigable ya que estaba rodeado de niños observando la práctica, y como el objeto de mi fijación no se encontraba ni tampoco quería escuchar lo que Bella le pudo contar a Alice y esta comunicarlo a Rose, opté por sentarme en la banca del equipo a observar el entrenamiento, no engañaba ni al más estúpido, inclusive los niños huían de mí.

Traté de concentrarme en la práctica y ridículamente funciono -sólo un poco-. En una de estas jugadas durante el calor del juego Lex cayó mal en una pisada por lo que lo mandaron a descansar y Emmett lo llevó a mi lado.

— Hola Edward — dijo tentando el camino y como lo dije hasta los pequeños lo notaban.

— Hola Lex ¿qué tal el golpe? — le pregunté de manera moderada.

— He tenido otras más feas — se estremeció — aunque con lo que me puso el tío Em se siente mejor — señaló una compresa fría que Emmett había colocado en su tobillo.

Seguíamos observando el entrenamiento y debido a que mi mal humor no me abandonaba decidí preguntarle a Lex quién era ese hombre en la vida de Bella.

— Tuvieron visita después que los dejamos ¿eh? — traté de sonar divertido.

— Sí, mi tío Jake y la tía Nessie vinieron a la fiesta de mamá, pero su avión se retrasó y no llegaron a tiempo — dijo sin voltearme a ver y yo abrí los ojos ante la nueva información ¿su tío?

— ¿Entonces fueron tus tíos los que llegaron? — él asintió — ¿y por qué no vino tu mamá hoy?

— Tenía cosas que hacer en la librería — se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Lex? — pedí su atención y él volteó a verme de manera interrogante — ¿tú mamá tiene novio? — pregunté tentando el terreno y rogando que me contestará.

Él frunció el entrecejo divertido — No — hizo una pausa pensando y aumentando mis ansias sin él saberlo — yo no lo sé y si tuviera uno…— no terminó de decir y entrecerró los ojos y sus pequeños puños se cerraron mientras poco a poco se ponía rojo.

Por un momento me asusté de que él fuera un niño celoso respecto a su madre y quise saber si sería así conmigo. Pero la conversación que tuve con él durante la fiesta de Bella llegó a refrescar mi memoria y sonreí con anticipación.

— Sí yo pido tu consentimiento ¿tú me lo darías? — pregunté entre divertido y temeroso y él me miró con confusión.

— ¿Consentimiento? — repitió mi palabra — ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

— Bueno, tu permiso para poder ser novio de tu madre — sus ojos se abrieron — sólo si tú quieres — aseguré rápidamente rogando que lo aceptará.

— ¿En serio? — dijo con incredulidad y sus ojos, iguales a los de Bella brillaron.

— Sólo sí tú quieres — volví a repetir dejándole en claro que le daría opción de escoger y que respetaría su decisión.

Bueno, si decía que no siempre podría convencerlo, me reprendí mentalmente por mis pensamientos y sacudí mi cabeza para alejarlos ya que mi mente ya ideaba la forma de persuadirlo.

— ¡Claro! ¡yo te dejaré ser novio de mi mamá! — chillo mientras me sonreía y mostraba la falta de uno de sus dientes frontales.

Y justo como el mal humor había llegado ahora se había ido, toda esperanza llenó mi ser, tendría un buen camino que recorrer y lograr conquistar a Bella, estaba seguro que no le pasaba desapercibido y así la gran sonrisa se instaló de nuevo en mi rostro.

El martes me fue imposible ver a Bella como lo había planeado, claro que la vi en la escuela, donde veía las miradas conspiratorias de los niños ¿qué tan enterados estaban mi hijo y Elliot de mi plática con Lex? Como dije, me fue imposible llevar a cabo mi plan para ver si ya había llegado el libro que le había encargado pero mi turno en el hospital fue extenuante, realicé dos cirugías que no tenía contempladas y llegué a mi casa después de las ocho de la noche.

El miércoles fue todo lo contrario, tanto que me permití excusarme un poco y salí hacia ella habiendo pasado menos de cinco horas que la había visto.

¿Cómo era posible que mi vida ahora que la he conocido haya cambiado tan drásticamente? Nunca había sido tan dependiente a una mujer y ella en tan un mes ya ocupaba un lugar en mi corazón.

Al entrar a la librería la busqué inmediatamente con la mirada y para mi desgracia no la encontré, me encaminé hacia el mostrador del área de café donde Andrea observaba mi acercamiento con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días Andrea, ¿se encuentra Bella? — pregunté rogando por qué no hubiera salido.

— Sí claro, está en su oficina — me dijo sonriendo con complicidad — ves ese pasillo al fondo — lo señaló y yo asentí — bueno, toma ese pasillo y la segunda puerta a mano derecha.

— Gracias — le agradecí y me encaminé hacia su oficina.

Al llegar di un ligero golpe a la puerta y desde adentro escuche un leve "pase". Cuando entré ella estaba observando pensativamente unas hojas pasando su mirada de la que sostenía en la derecha a la que tenía en la izquierda.

— ¿Estás ocupada? — pregunté cuando cerré la puerta suavemente.

— ¿Edward? — lo dijo en forma de pregunta enfocando su mirada en mí — disculpa, pensé que eras Ángela que acaba de salir — se ruborizo y dejó las hojas sobre su escritorio señalándome que me sentará con la mirada.

— Sí estás ocupada puedo regresar otro día — me disculpé y ella negó con la cabeza.

— No, solo me estaba mostrando algo…¿en qué te puedo ayudar? — pregunto de forma profesional, se veía tan adorable.

Sonriendo caminé acortado nuestra distancia y me senté frente a ella.

— Vine a ver si ya tenías el libro — ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente — pero si no lo tienes yo entiendo — aseguré rápidamente mientras ella se llevaba una mano hacia su frente.

— Estaba tan metida en los planes de Alice que se me olvido decirte — se paró rápidamente de su silla — llegó hace dos semanas — caminó hacia una de las esquinas y se inclinó a buscarlo en un mueble, dándome una muy buena vista de su anatomía, desvié la mirada cuando se giró — aquí estás — se reincorporó y se acercó a mí con el libro entre sus manos — lamentó sí lo ocupabas, fue todo un caos — se excusó.

— No te preocupes, conozco a Alice — ambos reímos — ¿tienes planes para este fin de semana?

Se sentó en la silla frente a mí y me observó detenidamente poniéndome nervioso con su escrutinio.

— No que yo sepa.

— ¿Qué dices de acompañarme este sábado a ver a los Mariners al estadio? — me miró con una ceja interrogante — vamos a ir todos — aclaré rápidamente — es un juego importante y Emmett no lo quiere ver en la televisión.

Ella rió y me perdí contemplando la musicalidad de su risa — ¿Sólo Emmett? — dijo divertida recostándose en la silla.

— Bueno — pasé una mano por mi cabello — en realidad yo también quiero ir — le dediqué una sonrisa.

— ¿Las chicas irán? no soy gran fan de los deportes — dijo esto último con voz tímida.

— Sí, iremos todos, será en el palco de Emmett así que nadie derramará cerveza sobre tu cabello.

— Muy gracioso con eso y claro que estaremos ahí, cuenta con ello, creo que Lex se emocionará y contará los días faltantes — afirmó con la cabeza y yo sonreí.

— Bella estaba revisando los…..— ambos volteamos hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba Ángela — disculpa, no pensé que estabas ocupada.

— No hay problema Ángela yo ya me voy, he podido escaparme un poco del hospital — volteé a ver a Bella — ¿te veo en el entrenamiento?

— Sí, ahí nos vemos — contestó con una sonrisa y aprovechando mi valentía me levanté de mi silla y me incliné hacia ella apoyando mis manos en los reposabrazos, besé su suave mejilla provocando que el característico hormigueo se posará en mis labios, tomé el libro de su regazo y le sonreí.

— Adiós — dije cuando me reincorporé y salí rumbo al hospital.

**...**

Finalmente era sábado por la tarde, después de arreglar el modo en que iríamos al estadio me encontraba alistándome en mi habitación, una vez acabé, bajé a la sala de estar en donde mi familia esperaba, sonreí al ver a cada miembro de mi familia con un la playera oficial del equipo, algunas eran de otras temporadas y diferentes colores pero todas ellas decían _Mariners_ al frente.

— Al fin bajas Edward, Lex y Bella deben estar impacientes en su casa, anda apúrate y ve directo a la cochera — Alice ordenó y no queriendo discutir con ella y postergar el encuentro con Bella me encaminé a mi auto de lado a mi hijo que corrió hacia mí apenas vio mi avance.

— Papá ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Lex? — dijo Anthony desde el asiento trasero cuando ya nos dirigíamos a casa de Bella, lo observé por el espejo retrovisor — él me dijo que querías ser novio de Bella — su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción.

El temor llegó a mí, tan metido estaba con los planes para conquistar a Bella que no me había dado un tiempo para hablar con mi hijo sobre este tipo de cosas.

— ¿Te molesta que llegué a ser novio de Bella? — lo observé a los ojos cuando paré en un semáforo, apenas las palabras salieron de mis labios una sonrisa se acomodó en su rostro.

— No — dijo con rapidez y sus ojos brillaron.

Él me bombardeó con sus comentarios sobre el hecho que sí Bella y yo éramos novios él y Lex tendrían más tiempo para pasar juntos, entrecerré mis ojos y lo miré divertido, ¿todavía no le era suficiente el tiempo que pasaba con su amigo?

Al llegar a su casa Anthony bajó apresurado del coche y llegó a la puerta donde pude observar a la distancia que tocó. Tan pronto como bajé del auto la puerta principal se abrió y él fue recibido por Bella que desordenó su cabello y besó su mejilla, sonreí y ante esto me encaminé a su encuentro, me paré frente a ella y le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo.

— ¿No obtendré el mismo recibimiento que mi hijo? — dije divertido y ella encaró una ceja confundida, esta se borró rápido y una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en su rostro y haciendo algo contrario a lo que esperaba estiró su mano y desordenó mi cabello.

La sensación de su mano entre las hebras de cabello fue asombrosa.

— ¿Contentó? — preguntó divertida cuando retiró su mano.

— No — la sonrisa se borró de sus labios y me observó bajo sus pestañas.

No esperé que preguntara algo más y poniendo mis manos en su cintura la atraje hacia mí, el olor a fresas tan peculiar en ella me aturdió y reuniendo fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido para mí, logré contener un gruñido que amenazaba con salir desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

Con una lentitud realizada sólo para alargar el momento dejé un beso en la comisura de sus labios, alejé mi cuerpo del de ella y sonreí.

— Ahora sí estoy contento.

El color carmín adornaba sus mejillas y antes que alargará mi mano y me dejará embriagar por la temperatura en ellas mi hijo y Lex aparecieron a un lado de Bella.

— Hola Edward — saludó Lex con una enorme sonrisa y yo correspondí su saludo.

Tanto Bella como Lex vestían las playeras oficiales del equipo pero contrario a casi toda mi familia el apellido Swan estaba en su espalda.

En el estacionamiento del Safeco Field*las combinaciones de los colores blanco, azul y gris del equipo inundaban el lugar, pronto encontré un lugar y estacioné. Al entrar al palco de Emmett mi familia se encontraba esparcida dentro de este, mi padre, hermano y cuñado estaban en el sillón frente a la ventanilla y mi madre con las chicas en una pequeña salita al costado con los niños divirtiéndose con algún juego que no logré distinguir, cada uno de nosotros se encaminó hacia un lugar diferente y así llegué y me posicioné frente al gran ventanal.

El tiempo en el estadio siguió transcurriendo y la tarde fue grandiosa y nada de eso se debió al mediocre trabajo que hicieron los jugadores -ganaron pero sin embargo fue mediocre- sino a la castaña que estaba en un rincón del VIP hablando con las chicas sobre nada en especial y que alegraba mi momento sólo con la risa que salía de sus labios.

Una vez listos para subirnos en el coche rumbo a casa de Bella, Anthony pidió mi atención.

— Papá ¿podemos pasar un tiempo en casa de Lex? — me detuve y lo observé con detenimiento, pasando mi mirada de él a Lex, ambos poseían una enorme sonrisa que estoy seguro al menos de nunca haberla visto en el rostro de mi hijo.

No contesté y levanté mi rostro observando a Bella que hacía lo mismo que yo segundos antes.

— No sé, tal vez Bella tenga otros planes — contesté obteniendo por fin la atención de Bella que me vio con esos ojos cafés que me han robado el aliento desde que la conocí.

Ella negó frenéticamente al tener sobre ella la mirada mía y de los niños — Por mí está bien, no encuentro ningún problema para que estén a mi casa.

Y ante la invitación que fue impuesta por el comentario de mi hijo subimos al coche y emprendimos el camino a su casa. Apenas encendí el auto ella sintonizó una emisora de radio, me observó con arrepentimiento una vez que cometió el acto, yo negué con la cabeza y enfoqué mi mirada al frente.

Los niños mantenían una conversación en la parte trasera del auto, mientras al frente un silencio cómodo reinaba, sólo siendo interrumpido en algunas ocasiones cuando Bella comentaba algo que atraía su atención del exterior, yo me concentré en conducir y escucharla atento cuando ella pedía mi atención mientras me señalaba con alegría lo que distinguía.

Verla de esa manera, con la paz reflejada en su rostro me hacia dibujar una sonrisa tonta al saber que ella era feliz.

Sonreí cuando una canción familiar empezó a sonar por las bocinas y alargué mi mano subiendo un poco más el volumen, Bella se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro, la canción no podía ser más alusiva a lo que pasaba conmigo y ella, aclaré mi garganta cuando la última estrofa estaba a punto de comenzar, ganándome de este modo nuevamente la atención de Bella y dejando salir mi voz que acompaño a la del vocalista.

Would you look at her (Deberías verla)  
She looks at me (Ella me mira)  
She's got me thinking about her constantly (Y ella hace que piense en ella constantemente)  
But she don't know how I feel (Pero ella no sabe como me siento)  
And as she carries on without a doubt (Y como se lleva a cabo sin lugar a dudas)  
I wonder if she's figured out (Me pregunto si ha descubierto que)  
I'm crazy for this girl (Estoy loco por esta chica)  
I'm crazy for this girl (Estoy loco por esta chica)

Los siguientes minutos siguieron en silencio por parte de los dos pero las sonrisas bobas nunca dejaron nuestros rostros.

Al llegar a su casa rápidamente bajé y me encaminé a su lado donde abrí su puerta, ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó con una gran determinación, no la solté hasta que tuvo que ocuparla para buscar las llaves en su bolso. Los niños fueron los primeros en correr dentro de la casa y ambos reímos por su entusiasmo.

Con el paso del tiempo la noche llegó y una vez acabamos con la cena -que yo pedí bajo sus protestas de comprarla ella-, salimos a su patio donde los niños jugaron con la innumerable cantidad de juguetes que poseía Lex.

Bella se levantó de su asiento diciéndome que iría a la cocina por mas bebida, debido a que nuestros vasos ya se encontraban vacios, al quedarme solo contemplando las risas de los niños y el infinito cielo que estaba nublado, decidí que era hora de hablar con ella, de declarar mis sentimientos fuera cual fuera su respuesta, estaba decidido, sí ella no me correspondía haría hasta lo imposible para que viera todos mis puntos buenos y se enamorará de mi como yo lo estoy de ella.

Y con una rapidez sorprendente me dirigí a su cocina, cuando llegué a esta ella me daba la espalda, todavía la camiseta de los Mariners vestía su cuerpo, sonreí y me acerqué sigilosamente a ella.

— ¡Hey Swan! ¿piensas hacer limonada para todo el vecindario? — ella saltó al escucharme y de sus labios salió una exclamación de dolor.

Me acerqué temeroso y cuando la logré girar ella no apartó la mirada de su dedo que mantenía en alto y del cual salía un hilo de sangre.

— Respira Bella — comenté al percatarme que no movía su pecho y su rostro estaba pálido.

Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y como un rayo de luz su asco a la sangre me deslumbro, la moví con algo de fuerza ya que no cooperó y la puse bajo el grifo del agua que inmediatamente abrí. Presioné mis dedos sobre el suyo, impidiendo que más sangre saliera y también esperando que su sistema acudiera a cerrar la herida. Rogaba por qué sólo fuera una corte superficial y no necesitara unos cuantos puntos.

Cuando retiré mis dedos y comprobé que ya no salía más sangre recorrí la cocina con la vista y me detuve cuando encontré una toalla, me encaminé a su alcance y regresé al lado de Bella que observaba mis movimientos con gran detenimiento.

Sequé con infinita delicadeza su dedo quitando el exceso de agua y cuando estuvo completamente seco lo levanté hasta mis ojos, inspeccionando el área de corte, el cual era un poco profundo pero no tanto para que necesitara sutura. En un movimiento muy rápido coloqué su pequeño dedo frente a mis labios y dejé suaves besos en el.

Sus ojos brillaron, sus mejillas ardieron y mis ansias por unir mis labios y comprobar si realmente los suyos eran tan suaves como creía crecieron, y así, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos me fui acercando poco a poco, ella cerró los ojos cuando mi nariz tocó la suya, el olor a fresar me invadió e hice lo mismo que ella, cerré los ojos esperando alcanzar sus labios.

Al sentirlos los presione con los míos, en un principio ella no correspondió mi beso y cuando estaba a punto de apartarme y liberarla, ella subió sus manos por mi pecho y las dejó en mis hombros, sus labios se movieron al compás de los míos, mis manos se dirigieron a su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí, estaba intoxicado con ella, su olor, su sabor, su calor, todo en ella me era como una droga y como si fuera un drogadicto en rehabilitación quería beberme todo de ella.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando tomé su labio inferior entre los míos y lo apreté con un poco más de fuerza, dejando así descansar mi frente en la suya.

Me separé de ella y esperé a que abriera los ojos que lucían un brillo que no supe distinguir, pero diferente al que tenía antes de besarla. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y ella fijó la mirada en ellas.

— Bella, sé que es muy pronto, que te conozco desde hace poco más de un mes pero desde que te vi ese día en la heladería — ella sonrió — me es imposible alejar mis pensamientos de ti, me tienes en tus manos con cada movimiento que haces, eres como un fuerte imán que donde quiera que estés me atrae y no me deja alejarme de ti, es muy precipitado, pero algo siento aquí — jalé mi mano con la de ella y la coloqué en mi corazón, que galopaba a un ritmo imposible, la observé con un gran escepticismo debido a que su rostro no mostro ningún sentimiento.

— Yo también siento algo como lo que acabas de describir, es desorbitante — lanzó una pequeña risa que me hizo alegrar de sobremanera — pero tengo miedo — dijo esto último en un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada, tomé su frágil rostro y lo alcé para observarla.

— ¿Dime a qué es lo que tienes miedo?, no te voy a hacer daño, por favor comparte tus temores conmigo amor — tomé su rostro entre ahora entre mis dos manos.

— No te tengo miedo a ti, eres un hombre espectacular, de eso no tengo ni la menor duda, lo que me atormenta es lo que pase con los niños — yo la miré confundido e iba a protestar y ella colocó su dedo en mis labios — déjame explicarme ¿sí? — yo asentí y la dejé continuar — no quiero que Lex y Anthony se ilusionen con lo nuestro y luego por algún motivo ya nosotros no estemos juntos.

— Bella al menos yo sé que te quiero y lo hago con una gran cantidad que me es imposible creer — ella sonrió y bajó su mano dejándola descansar en mi brazo

— Escúchame, Lex es un niño celoso, me sorprende que no te moleste a ti, pero también me alegra demasiado, aunque el temor que él se ilusioné es insoportable, él no merece sufrir por lo que llegué a pasar con nosotros al igual que Anthony, él es un niño maravilloso y estoy segura que reaccionaría como Lex — bajó su cabeza y la dejó descansar en mi pecho.

— Me gustaría asegurarte que yo estaré contigo siempre, pero no puedo contar con que tú me quieras junto a ti tanto como yo te quiero junto a mí.

Su rostro salió de entre mi pecho y me vio con determinación — Claro que me gusta la idea de estar junto a ti tonto — golpeó mi pecho y yo reí — pero ellos son mi preocupación — estudié sus palabras y forcé a mi mente a idear un plan y cuando este llegó sonreí contemplando el futuro.

— ¿Qué te parece si esto lo mantenemos entre tú y yo? — ella iba protestar, mas la callé con un suave beso — sé que nuestros hijos son importantes en esto y créeme yo también los he considero, pero no me puedo mantener más tiempo alejado de ti, y que mejor manera que probando que realmente esto funcionará, por favor acepta esto ¿sí? no te alejes de mí — dije en un susurro enterrando mi cara en el hueco de su hombro.

La abracé con fuerza dejando que mi cuerpo sintiera el calor que desprendía el suyo, podía sentir el golpeteo de su corazón en mi pecho, pero lo más importante era que mi mente y cuerpo quería que esto fuera para siempre, mantenerla junto a mí, quería ser egoísta y presumir a la bella mujer que me sostenía, pero respetaría su opinión siempre y ahora era el primer momento para demostrarlo.

— Ok, vamos a darnos esa oportunidad — dijo después de un tiempo.

Sonreí sobre su cuello y dejé un beso en el, levanté mi rostro que fue tomado entre sus manos, cerré los ojos ante la sensación de sus cálidas manos mientras me envolvían.

— Gracias amor — dije cuando abrí los ojos y acorté nuestra distancia plantando un beso que ella hizo más largo — vayamos con los niños — jalé su mano y ella se quedó en su sitio, la miré confundido.

— La limonada, ya no la acabé —dijo avergonzada y mordió su labio.

— No importa cariño ya no tengo sed — me encogí de hombros, ella asintió y salimos a su patio donde los niños seguían jugando y ni se percataron de nuestra tardanza.

Logramos mantener las apariencias para ellos y sólo platicamos, después de un rato una pequeña brisa empezó a caer sobre nosotros logrando con esto que Anthony y yo nos marcháramos rumbo a casa de mis padres, alcancé a darle un beso bajo su protesta de que los niños lo observaran.

Pero ese día no fue el único, ya que con el transcurso de las semanas -casi había transcurrido un mes desde su cumpleaños- yo aprovechaba cada oportunidad de invitarla, ya sea después de las practicas a cenar -con toda mi familia, para mi desgracia- o llevar a los niños al cine o cualquier lugar, ellos eran mis aliados.

Lex y Anthony me miraban con brillo en sus ojos cada que escuchaban que le pedía acompañarnos a algún lado, rogaba porque ella se percatará de sus miradas y ya lo nuestro fuera un tema que se pudiera divulgar, pero yo esperaría hasta que ella se sienta lista para decirlo a los niños.

También en repetidas ocasiones me hice cargo de Lex por unas horas mientras ella era arrastrada literalmente por mi hermana y cuñada rumbo al centro comercial, o escapaba cuando tenía tiempo en el hospital y la iba a visitar a la librería, eso era lo mejor ya que en su oficina no teníamos que fingir y cubrir las apariencias.

Por lo cual su librería, en concreto su oficina paso a ser nuestro lugar de encuentro, donde nadie nos interrumpía y podíamos ser Bella y Edward, sólo una pareja más demostrando su amor con besos y caricias que mi cuerpo añoraban cuando la tenía lejos.

Cada día que avanzaba nuestra relación se hacía más fuerte, estaba seguro que la amaba como a nada en el mundo, tal vez sólo comparado con el amor hacia mi hijo y mi madre.

Bella correspondía mi amor con una forma parecida a la mía, no estaba convencido si era correspondido al cien por cien pero me conformaba con que ella me amara sólo un diez por ciento de lo que yo la amaba.

Con eso me era suficiente.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿muy cursi? ¿irreal?**

**¡Gracias como siempre por los reviews, favoritos, alertas y todo! **

**La canción que sintonizan en la radio después del partido es **I'm crazy for this girl **de **Lifehouse** dejare un link en mi perfil con la letra y video de la canción**.

**Cuídense y las leo en el próximo.**

* * *

*** Safeco Field, es el estadio de los Mariners de Seattle (equipo de baseball).**


	12. Charlie y Renee

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer sólo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Sólo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

**Charlie y Renee**

**.**

**Bella POV**

El tiempo pasaba volando, estábamos a días de terminar octubre, el clima se sentía un poco más frío sabiendo que el otoño estaba en todo su apogeo, mi vida marchaba bien.

_¡Más que bien!_ gritaba mi consciencia.

Entre Lex, su escuela y los entrenamientos y ahora también los juegos que contaban -como yo la gran sabelotodo del deporte clasificaba-, ja el único deporte que practicaba y en ocasiones extremo era caminar.

En la librería las cosas seguían igual como era de costumbre, pero lo que había cambiado referente a hace mes y medio era mi "relación con los Cullen" en especial con uno de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes.

Edward era simplemente perfecto, ahora que nuestra relación tomo un nuevo rumbo estaba en el cielo, el pasar tiempo en su compañía y sin poder demostrarle mi amor físicamente era muy frustrante, cada que estábamos solos apenas y platicábamos ya que nuestros labios encontraban más interesante posarse unos sobre los otros.

Anhelaba en sobremanera sus labios sobre los míos y sus cálidas manos en contacto con mi piel, las sensaciones que él despertaba en mí me quemaban y hacían hervir mi sangre, sensaciones que nunca había experimentado y que hasta cierto punto estaba temerosa por cómo reaccionaba mí cuerpo a la cercanía del suyo.

El contacto con los demás Cullen también estaba presente, de hecho siempre estaban a nuestro alrededor, teníamos reuniones familiares como Alice las nombraba más seguido. Ya no solo nos limitábamos a la hora de llevar o recoger a los niños en el instituto o en las prácticas de soccer o los esporádicos fines de semana que compartíamos antes…

¡NO!

Ahora parecíamos una pequeña manada de algún animal africano yendo de un lugar para otro, en su mayoría siempre juntos y para mi mala suerte no todo era bueno ya que tenía que compartir un _tiempo de chicas_ con Alice y Rose y en contadas ocasiones nos acompañaba Esme a mi tortura personal: _compras._

Y si pensaba que a Alice era la única que le tenía que temer que equivocada estaba, Rose era de armas tomar y tenía que admitirlo me daba miedo y más que Alice ya que poniendo su actitud intimidante me sentía como una pequeña gacela entre las garras de una leona.

_¡Soy una cobarde!_

Como dije anteriormente estábamos por acabar octubre y el cumpleaños de Lex estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, trate con todas mis fuerzas que las narices de Alice no se vieran inmiscuidas pero con esa mirada de cachorro moribundo y usando el arma letal _cuéntale a Lex tus planes_ no tuve opción, sinceramente yo quería algo pequeño cosa que nadie entendía, pero bueno todo lo que sea por la felicidad de Lex.

El timbre sonando me saco de mis cavilaciones, rápidamente tome una pequeña toalla y seque mis manos -que segundos antes lavaban los recipientes que utilice para preparar la comida-, mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta principal.

— Mi bebé — prácticamente Renee se abalanzó contra mí apenas abrí la puerta, sonreí por su efusividad y regrese su abrazo, la extrañaba tanto.

Cuando me soltó fue el turno de Charlie que me apretó contra él y regrese el incomodo abrazo ya que más que abrazo parecía que me llevaría prisionera, pero era Charlie, las muestras de cariño y él no van de la mano.

— Bells — me sonrió cuando me libero de sus brazos dejando un beso en mi frente y yo observe las pequeñas arruguitas que se formaban en sus ojos.

Tal vez papá no exteriorizaba sus sentimientos pero su mirada lo mostraba todo.

— ¡Qué bien que ya están aquí! — me hice a un lado permitiendo el paso de ambos al interior de la casa.

— Y bien ¿dónde está mi nieto? — dijo muy entusiasmada mi madre.

— Se está bañando — respondí y ellos asintieron — ¿tienen hambre o el viaje los ha mareado? — pregunte con burla, mi madre sufría molestias al viajar varias horas.

Mi padre rio quedito antes de hablar — Tu madre me ha hecho parar cada hora — Renee le lanzo una mirada envenenada — no me veas así Renee — Charlie lanzo una pequeña risa histérica — es cierto mujer, en lugar de calmante estomacal te debí haber dado un somnífero.

Ambos reímos y ella bufo.

— Yo sí tengo hambre hija — Charlie puso ambas manos al nivel de su estomago — he extrañado tu comida — me sonrió con tristeza.

— Yo igual hija, las pastillas funcionaron pero no quería tentar mi suerte en el camino — mi madre se estremeció.

— Ok iré a llamar a Lex.

— No le digas que hemos llegado — dijo mi madre — que sea una sorpresa — ella puso una mirada divertida y mi padre y yo negamos con la cabeza.

Al llegar a la puerta toque primero _Regla # 1 en esta casa: cuando una puerta está cerrada se toca primero_ claro impuesta por un pequeño rubio de ojos chocolate, bufe por el recuerdo de la sentencia de las reglas y desde dentro escuche un _adelante_ y ahí agachado abrochando sus agujetas estaba Lex.

— Es hora de cenar cariño — le informe cuando se reincorporo, él frunció el entrecejo a sabiendas que no comeríamos hasta que mis padres llegaran.

— Pero….

— Pero nada jovencito — corte su explicación y también acorte nuestra distancia y una vez junto a él tome su mano — me muero de hambre y tus abuelos no llegan, si no quieres comer aunque sea acompáñame ¿sí? — puse mi mejor cara de lastima y él asintió y nos dirigimos escaleras abajo.

Al pasar por el umbral de la entrada a la cocina mi madre salto encima de él gritando _sorpresa,_ hasta podía jurar que mi piel palideció tanto como la de Lex.

— Abuela — dijo cuando cobro el sentido todavía envuelto en los brazos de mi madre quien lo cargaba y le repartía besos por todos lados.

— ¿Quién mas podría ser cielo? — pregunto ella separándose de él, sus ojos azules resplandecían con ese brillo travieso y el pequeño sonrió.

— ¿Y mi abuelo? — cuestiono Lex.

— Acá estoy compañero — dijo mi padre después de salir de su escondite -seguramente impuesto por mi madre- y se sentó en el taburete observando la escena

Lex le dirigió una mirada a mi madre y esta lo bajo, una vez en el suelo él se aventó hacia Charlie que se levanto de su asiento y espero al niño con los brazos abiertos.

Mi padre solo mostraba ese tipo de emociones con Lex, era enternecedor ver al serio Jefe Swan abrazando y diciendo palabras de amor a su nieto, después del efusivo abrazo mi padre bajo a Lex.

— ¿Has traído la patrulla? — pregunto con voz esperanzada y mis padres rieron.

— No campeón, esta ocasión no, pero cuando viajes a Forks patrullaras junto a mí ¿trato? — Charlie extendió su puño cerrado y mi pequeño hombrecito copio su acción.

**…**

A la mañana siguiente mi madre insistió en acompañarme en mi día cosa que no rechace, a pesar de la gran diferencia psicológica entre ella y yo mi madre era mi confidente o al menos lo fue hasta la Universidad, claro le seguía confesando mis miedos y todo lo que hacía pero ahora por teléfono o mail.

Como cada día primero me dirigí hacia el instituto a dejar a Lex, al llegar observe el auto de Rose, estacione el mío un poco más adelante del de ella, bajamos del auto y caminamos en silencio.

— Hola Swan´s — dijo Rose sabiendo que mi madre nos acompañaba y yo rodé los ojos.

— Hola Rose…niños — aclare mi garganta — ella es mi madre, Renee Swan — señale a mi madre que sonrió — mamá ella es Rosalie Cullen — ambas estrecharon sus manos y después le presente a los pequeños Cullen presentes.

— Se nos ha hecho tarde — una familiar voz interrumpió nuestra pequeña plática.

Cuando Edward llego a mi lado beso mi frente y me estrecho un poco más de lo suficiente a su cuerpo, saludo a mi madre como el perfecto caballero que es y una vez acabo de saludar su mirada se quedo en la mía y me sonrió solo de la manera que él era capaz de hacerlo, mandándome directo a la inconsciencia, un ligero carraspeo y risas infantiles llamaron mi atención.

Al apartar la mirada de Edward me encontré con unos muy bien conocidos ojos azules que me veían con curiosidad y en instantes sentí el calor característico inundar mis mejillas.

— Mamá — mi voz sonó extraña y aclare mi garganta — ellos son Edward y Anthony Cullen, su hijo — señale a los recién llegados junto a mí — Edward, Tony mi madre Renee Swan — ambos hombres saludaron a mi madre que poseía una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Así que tu hijo Edward? — pregunto mi madre de forma calculadora.

— Sí señora — respondió ¿nervioso?

— ¿Eres casado? — volvió a preguntar

Y yo casi piso su pie por su indiscreción, ella se percato que yo haría algo que tal vez atentara contra su vida porque rápidamente me mando una mirada de advertencia.

— No, soy padre soltero — se sonrojo un poco y bajo su mirada a su hijo a quien le sonrió.

— ¿Y hay alguna chica? — ahora sí le arrancaba pelo por pelo.

— Mamá no seas indiscreta, Edward no tiene obligación de contestar tu cuestionamiento de periodista de revista de chismes — por lo visto Edward no siguió mi advertencia porque contesto…

— De hecho sí la hay — y su penetrante mirada verde se trabo en mí, gemí internamente para que mi madre no se percatara.

Había dejado a mi madre tomando un café en compañía de Andrea mientras yo estaba limpiando y acomodando las estanterías, tan atenta estaba en mi trabajo que no me di cuenta que era observada hasta que una voz se escucho junto a mí.

— Así que Edward ¿eh? — pregunto de manera divertida y al girarme ella me observaba cuidadosamente como si se tratara de percatar de algún detalle.

— ¿Qué tiene Edward? — conteste con una pregunta en tono neutro o eso creía yo.

— Te vi como lo mirabas — mi boca se iba a abrir para sacarla de su _error_ pero ella fue más rápida — y no me engañes que vi como volabas a Bella_land_ ¿o será Edward_land_? — no sé que vio en mi rostro porque su sonrisa creció varios centímetros más.

Yo rodee los ojos y trate por primera vez en mi vida actuar como toda una actriz consolidada de Hollywood.

— No sé que está inventando ahora tu mente mamá ¿sigues leyendo historias románticas? ¿o ahora son telenovelas latinas? — pregunte sonriendo al conocer el nuevo pasatiempo de Renee, ella rodo los ojos — entre él y yo no hay nada — aclare y roge por qué ella lo creyera, dejando salir un suspiro coloque uno de los libros en el lugar adecuado.

— Quizá por ahora — dijo muy segura de sí misma — pero lo vi hija, tanto tu mirada y la de él son de amor — dijo soñadoramente — y si te conozco bien no me engañas — me acuso con su dedo índice y una muy penetrante mirada.

_¡Estaba frita!,_ mi madre siempre me había dicho que era como un libro abierto muy fácil de leer, gemí frustrada y ella sonrió victoriosa.

— Ok tú ganas — me rendí — lo admito, desde la primera vez que lo vi aun sin saber su nombre me llamo la atención —reí al recordar nuestro primer encuentro — y conforme lo he conoció me he enamorado de él — la mire a la cara y su rostro mostraba ternura y una gran felicidad — pero creo que él se merece alguien mejor — baje la mirada y ella bufo.

— Escúchame bien Isabella Marie Swan — dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus dos manos levantando mi mirada para que la viera a los ojos — tú vales mucho hija, eres una gran mujer mira lo que has hecho con esto — señalo a nuestro alrededor y yo sonreí con nostalgia — y tu entrega a Lex — callo un tiempo y sus ojos se humedecieron —tanto tu padre como yo estamos orgullosos de la mujer en la que se convirtió nuestra princesa, eres increíble hija, nunca lo dudes ¿me escuchaste? — cuando termino de hablar las lagrimas salían libremente de sus ojos y al verla flaquear mis propias lagrimas aparecieron.

**…**

— ¡Estamos listos! — Lex salto el último escalón con mi padre pisándole los talones.

— Yo manejo — sentencio Charlie mirándonos a mi madre y a mí intercaladamente.

— ¿Mi coche o el tuyo? — Charlie achico sus ojos en mi dirección, yo reí ante lo obvio, su coche.

Subí junto a Lex a la camioneta de mi padre en la parte trasera y le indique el camino a tomar el cual le fue fácil seguir ya que se encontraba dentro del radio que Charlie conocía. Al bajarme de la camioneta fui recibida por una muy hiperactiva Alice, le presente a mi padre quien era el que faltaba por conocer y seguido de esto caminamos rumbo al interior.

Al presente a mi padre a Edward este último seguía nervioso y papá lo noto y sonrió con arrogancia por su _miedo_. Cuando Edward lo llamo Jefe Swan este no se molesto en corregirlo como regularmente lo hacía.

— Y bien chicos ¿a qué se dedican? — mi padre pregunto durante el partido a los chicos Cullen.

Las chicas, mi madre y yo nos sentamos en el lugar de costumbre pero el día de hoy mi padre, Edward y para mi asombro Emmett se sentaron al lado de las mellizas en la primera fila y por supuesto yo no quitaba el oído de su conversación.

— Médicos — respondieron los dos uno antes que el otro.

Pero Emmett para mi desgracia decidió alargar el comentario y también mi suplicio.

— Nuestra familia posee un hospital, tanto Edward como yo somos pediatras, mi padre es ginecólogo aparte de ser el director general y Jasper el esposo de nuestra hermana Alice es psicólogo — explico Emmett con tanta seriedad que creí que no era él y pude observar que Edward también estaba observándolo como si tuviera dos cabezas ya que ambos esperábamos las características bromas del mayor de los Cullen.

Al ver platicar más amenamente a mi padre con Emmett, Phil y ocasionalmente con Edward me relaje un poco en mi lugar y me permití poner atención a la conversación que las chicas llevaban con mi madre.

Durante la mitad del entrenamiento Edward volteo a mi dirección cuando me levante de la butaca y le lance una mirada indicándole que me siguiera. Rodee el área de las gradas y casi cuando llegaba frente a la vacía oficina de Renata, sentí sus fuertes brazos que me rodeaban y me hacían pegar mi cuerpo al suyo.

— Te he extrañado — dijo antes de dejar suaves besos en mi cuello que hacían flaquear mis rodillas.

— Y yo a ti — logre decir con la respiración entrecortada.

Logro girarme y estando los dos de frente me ataco con sus labios aprisionándome en la pared, sus manos corrían sin contemplación mi espalda y encontrando el dobladillo de la prenda introdujo sus frías manos contra mi cálida piel logrando estremecerme más de la cuenta debido a la temperatura de sus palmas, sus labios eran hambrientos y devoraban los míos como nunca antes lo recordé, su húmeda lengua pidió permiso para adentrarse y explorar mi boca, tenía un sabor a menta aunado al sabor dulce de su saliva que lograron intoxicarme, pronto el preciado oxigeno era pedido por mis pulmones algo que también él debió requerir porque sus labios dejaron en libertad los míos ahora para seguir un camino inimaginable por mi cuello.

— ¡Edward! — el sonido que salió de mis labios fue más agudo de lo normal cuando dejo besos húmedos en el área sensible de mi cuello.

Fue subiendo desde mi cuello hasta alcanzar mi rostro donde dejo besos en mi barbilla, labios nariz y finalmente mi frente.

— No sabes cómo anhelaba hacer esto — descanso su barbilla en el tope de mi cabeza y yo lo abrace con fuerza por la cintura enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho e inundando mis sentidos con su exquisito aroma.

No sé si pase segundos o minutos entre sus brazos perdiéndome entre los acontecimientos que estaban recientemente en nuestra vida y no fue hasta que recordé su nerviosismo con mis padres que levante mi rostro a la vez que él bajaba el suyo viéndome con esas preciosas esmeraldas.

— No le temas a Charlie — él suspiro y dejo sus manos descansando en mi espalda baja — es algo intimidante cuando ve que las personas le temen, creo que es algo que al menos yo relaciono con su actitud en el trabajo — asintió percatándose de cada una de mis palabras — y no hagas caso a sus intentos de ignorarte — yo negué divertida de conocer los modales de mi padre y Edward volvió a asentir.

— Tu padre es intimidante, eso es muy cierto, ¿estás segura que no trae su arma? — yo reí por su comentario pero al ver la seriedad en su semblante mi risa quedo ahogada — no estoy preparado para morir, no sin antes decirle al mundo cuanto amo a mi chica — una sonrisa ladina se curvo en sus labios, mi corazón paro abruptamente y antes que parpadeara regreso a la marcha a un nivel imposible.

Ante la mención del nivel de amor que él sentía por mí lo jale por las solapas de su camisa siendo ahora mis labios los que demandaron un beso pasional.

Y claro que enendía la magnitud con la que me amaba ya que en cada ocasión él lo mencionaba, era abrumante y a la vez increíble que un hombre como él se fijara en alguien como yo, nunca me he considerado fea pero tampoco soy un monumento a la belleza comparado con su hermosura.

Fue él quien termino el beso y de mis labios salió una exclamación de frustración de la cual él se rio.

— Creo que deberíamos volver — yo asentí y lo deje tomar mi mano y guiarme de nuevo a las gradas — ¿nos acompañaras esta noche a cenar?

— No, esta noche no. Mis padres le prometieron a Lex hacer una noche de fogata en el patio de mi casa por lo que tendremos una cena al aire libre.

— Extrañare robarte postre — dijo con un puchero.

— Sí solo extrañaras robarme postre podrías sentarte junto a Alice ella nunca acaba con el suyo — dije fingiendo enojo y caminando unos pasos delante de él pero sin soltar su mano la cual me jalo haciéndome quedar de nuevo junto a él que volteo para ambos lados a nuestro alrededor.

— Pero tú eliges un postre sumamente rico, siempre —dejo mi mano para sujetar mi cintura y acercando su rostro al mío — además el sabor de tus labios después de comerlo es exquisito — sus labios iban a tocar los míos y los guio a mi nariz donde dejo un beso y yo proteste y de nuevo rio.

Dirigí mis manos a su cabello acercándolo por fin a mis labios, no podía creer que siendo escasos minutos o segundos cuando los toque por última vez y mi cuerpo ya los extrañaba. Su cabello suave era sujetado por mis dedos que lo jalaban haciéndolo gemir sobre mis labios, sonreí y me separe de él.

— ¡Diablos!, ¡tu cabello es un desastre! — dije cuando lo observe, su cabello de por si indomable ahora estaba completamente alborotado, él rio cuando intente acomodarlo.

Al llegar a las butacas juntos nos observaron con detenimiento y yo sentí mis mejillas arder al sentir las miradas de las chicas y mi madre en mi rostro y deteniéndose en mis labios los cuales podría asegurar estaban más que rojos debido a nuestra sesión de besos, él al contrario sonrió como si fuera el modelo de algún promocional de pasta dental y se dirigió a su asiento pero al pasar a un lado de mi padre pude ver como su rostro palidecía, debido a que Charlie estaba dándome la espalda no logre ver lo que él observo pero eso no quito que dibujara una sonrisa en mi rostro.

_¡Se lo tenía merecido por fanfarrón!_

El partido llego a término a la hora de siempre y los niños estaban felices debido a que ganaron en esta ocasión, eran realmente buenos y solo habían perdido una vez de seis que ya habían competido con otras ligas. Nos despedimos del entrenador y los Cullen, camine de lado de mi madre que sonreía mientras me veía al dirigirnos a la camioneta.

Para mi fortuna mis padres no mencionaron nada que nos involucrara al chico de mi corazón y a mí por lo cual disfruté de una noche llena de bombones asados y emparedados de mantequilla de maní.

Cerca de dos horas más tarde y ante las suplicas de Lex por permanecer un tiempo más en el exterior entramos a la casa y nos preparamos para dormir.

Sonreí cuando mi celular que estaba sobre la mesa de noche empezó a sonar una melodía muy conocida para mí en los últimos días.

_Dulces sueños y descansa amor, te quiero E_

Tecle _Buenas noches, te quiero B_ de regreso y de esa forma la inconsciencia llego a mí.

**…**

A la mañana siguiente me levante con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios, hoy es el cumpleaños de Lex -ese pequeño que vino a cambiar mi vida de la noche a la mañana, pero que a pesar de todo luche por él y junto a él-.

Con nostalgia recordé su nacimiento, la primera vez que lo tuve en mis brazos y contemple con adoración como se acomodaba en mi pecho, la calidez al sentir su cuerpecito cálido al mío, el pavor que tuve cuando lloro y no supe calmarlo, era un niño precioso cosa que sigue siendo, mis padres eran extremadamente felices con él y mi madre no tardo en pedir otro nieto, de preferencia una nena, reí al recordar sus palabras.

Rápidamente me di una ducha y tome la primera ropa que encontré_, si Alice se diera cuenta de cómo escojo mi ropa_.

Al llegar a la cocina mi padre leía el periódico y mi madre observaba el noticiero matutino, ambos sostenían una taza de café, sonreí al ver que a pesar de la gran diferencia psicológica entre ellos han pasado tantos años juntos.

— Buenos días —dije cuando la mirada de mi padre me pillo observándolos, ambos respondieron a mi saludo.

— ¿Quieres café cielo? — pregunto mi madre.

— Sí mamá — ella se levanto y me indico que me sentara junto a mi padre.

— Vaya Renee Swan tus habilidades culinarias han mejorado demasiado — dije sorprendida al comer el desayuno, eran huevos con algunas carnes frías pero a mi madre no le salía bien ni eso.

— Bueno cuando nuestra adorada chef tuvo que irse a la Universidad alguien tuvo que encargarse de alimentarnos…..realmente estaba aburrida del menú del restaurant del pueblo — mi padre y yo reímos, solo Renee y sus ocurrencias.

Cuando acabe de desayunar mis padres y yo emprendimos camino hacia la habitación de Lex con un pastel con una vela con el número siete sostenido por las manos de mi padre. Un Lex adormilado recibió nuestras felicitaciones mostrando una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver sus hoyuelos.

Mis padres abandonaron la habitación y yo iba tras ellos pisándoles los talones, ya le había pedido a Lex que se metiera a bañar pero me gire para mirarlo, cuando él descubrió que lo observaba corrió hacia mí y yo me arrodille a abrazarlo, su agarre era muy fuerte y a los pocos segundos sentí como pequeñas gotas calientes caían en mi pecho.

— No llores cariño — le dije sobando su espaldita y él seguía gimoteando levemente, así permanecí hasta que su llanto y movimiento ceso, estiro su cuello para observarme con esos ojos chocolates igual a los míos.

— Gracias — dijo con la voz ronca por el llanto y yo lo mire con confusión — gracias por aceptar ser mi mamá, por hacerte cargo de mí y por hacerme feliz siempre- lo volví a abrazar ahora un poco más fuerte y me separe de él besando sus mejillas y su frente.

— Nunca — lo acuse divertida con el dedo y mi voz patosa por contener mis lagrimas — nunca me agradezcas nada amor, volvería a aceptar hacerme cargo de ti siempre — sonrió y sus ojos brillaron — nunca te vi ni te he visto como una carga — negué con la cabeza — para mi eres el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado — señale el techo simbolizando el cielo, asintió frenéticamente percatandose de lo que le quería decir — ahora sí pequeño ve a la ducha que si no llegaremos tarde.

Me levante con un leve dolor en las rodillas debido a la incomodidad por permanecer por un tiempo sobre ellas, lo vi desaparecer por la puerta del baño, quedándome en mi lugar recordando mis palabras , algunas lagrimas que fueron reprimidas encontraron el camino natural para abandonar mi cuerpo pero rápidamente las limpie y sonreí _él es mi mejor regalo_.

**Edward POV **

La casa estaba adornada con tanto color que podías pensar que encontrarías la olla con monedas de oro al final del arcoíris en alguna esquina sin adornar, pero que se puede esperar de Alice.

El patio estaba lleno de juegos infantiles y en la gran carpa reposaba un gran pastel que podría jurar alimentaria a más de doscientas personas. Poco a poco algunos amigos de los niños de la escuela y también del equipo llenaron de risas la casa. Lex estaba sobreexcitado creo que al momento de entrar sus ojos se desorbitaron y jadeo al observar el espacio adornado por mi hermana.

Tanto Bella y sus padres estaban agradecidos con mi familia pero sobre todo con la enana. Rápidamente Renee encontró una charla amena con mi madre y parecía que ambas disfrutaban su compañía y como Bella dijo su madre era algo infantil para su edad y también conspiradora y perspicaz, todavía no pasaba por alto las miradas picaras que destinaba de Bella a mí.

Charlie o mejor dicho el Jefe Swan era completamente diferente podía sentir como un halo de repulsión se formaba en él cuando yo estaba cerca, él era un hombre intimidante conmigo pero con los demás hasta hacia bromas y con Emmett juro que podrían pasar horas charlando y ambos reirían felices.

"_Es porque él no anda tras de su hija_" decía mi consciencia y una parte de mi rogaba que con el tiempo él llegara a ser amable conmigo.

En este momento estábamos reunidos mis hermanos, mi padre, el Jefe Swan y algunos padres de los niños del equipo hablando sobre las jugadas de los partidos de la semana.

— Edward — la persona que dijo mi nombre lo dijo como si tuviera ácido en la boca y al reconocer la voz no dude que periferia eso a conversar conmigo.

— ¿Jefe Swan? — trate de aparentar calma.

No entendía por qué mi nerviosismo hacia él, me había enfrentado a situaciones que hacían a mi mente trabajar en el peor de los casos pero ahora esto no servía.

El vacilo un momento y pude notar como estaba tratando con todos sus medios de seguir adelante.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento…. a solas? — asentí.

Nos adentramos al interior de la casa y lo conduje hasta el despacho de mi padre, me puse frente a él y lo observe esperando que comenzara la conversación.

— He visto las miraditas entre mi hija y usted — soltó de golpe y con los dientes apretados, abrí mi boca para hablar pero él me corto — mi mujer me lo conto todo — sus ojos se perdieron en algún lugar inespecífico — ella lo noto desde el primer día — una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios — también hablo con Bella, no me pasa desapercibido el ambiente que los rodea, es como si cuando están juntos es el lugar donde deben estar cada uno, mi hija me preocupa, no solo es ella, tiene que cuidar de un pequeño, desde que Lex está con ella Bella se ha negado a buscar una pareja y una parte de mí tiene miedo que ella renuncie a tener ese tipo de amor por cuidar de mi nieto — sus ojos brillaron y me miro fijamente — solo quiero lo mejor para ellos y créame si llego a saber que le llega a hacer daño mi amiga lo estará esperando con el cartucho completo — sonrió arrogantemente colocando una de sus manos en su cinturón dándome a entender que su amiga era una arma, yo trague en seco.

— No se preocupe Jefe Swan hare todo lo posible para que ellos sean felices — su mirada era curiosa tratándose de percatar que yo no mintiera, a este tiempo mis manos sudaban demasiado.

— Eso espero — palmeo mi hombro de manera paternal — regresemos — pidió y yo asentí y antes que empezara a caminar su mano apretó más fuerte mi hombro, voltee confundido — por cierto llámame Charlie — sonrió y yo le regrese el gesto agradeciendo mentalmente que me diera su aprobación por estar con su hija.

Bella observo a su padre interrogativa cuando ambos salimos otra vez al patio, al ver que este solo negó y sonrió divertido ella giro rápidamente viéndome a mí y no sé que vio en mi rostro que su semblante se relajo y continuo con lo que hacía antes de nosotros salir.

— Tío Eddie — la voz de Ellan llamo mi atención mientras estaba sentado observando todo y nada a la vez.

Centre mi atención en ella — Dime tesoro —ella sonrió y giro a ver sobre su espalda para luego mirarme a mí.

— ¿Te subirías con nosotros al trampolín?, el tío Jazzy dijo que solo si tú subías él también lo hará, mi papi subirá, el abu Carlisle y el de Lex también, ¡por favor! ¿sí? — dijo tan rápido para terminar poniendo un puchero en su angelical rostro.

De esa forma fue como acabe exhausto después de varios minutos jugando como niño chiquito en el juego al lado de mis hermanos, sobrinos y el cumpleañero, mientras que las chicas, mis padres y los padres de Bella -si Carlisle renuncio a los pocos minutos al igual que Charlie- nos veían divertidos ya que las chicas no querían subir estando Emmett en el, por lo que ahora estaban ellas disfrutando de la diversión que un simple juego de niños nos podía dar mientras yo corrí a la cocina a hidratarme.

— ¿Tú si vas a decirme de lo que hablaste con Charlie? — la voz de Bella era demandante y sonaba a muy pocos metros de mí, gire mi cuerpo ya que estaba a de espaldas.

Su mirada era expectante mientras mantenía una de sus cejas alzada, su pie derecho pegaba en el piso y sus brazos los mantenía cruzados en su pecho tratando de infundir temor pero a mí solo me resulto como si fuera un gatito salvaje, mi cuerpo temblaba debido a la pequeña risa que me causo verla así.

— ¿Qué te es tan gracioso? — volvió a preguntar enojada.

— ¿Tú? — sus ojos se abrieron, pronto acorto mas nuestra distancia y yo retrocedí hasta que sentí la encimera en mis caderas. Su frágil dedo toco mi pecho en repetidas ocasiones mientras yo trataba de contener la risa ya que su mirada no era muy amigable.

— ¿Así que soy tu payaso?, que bien que me doy cuenta — espeto molesta mirándome a los ojos para después caminar en la dirección contraria — ¡vete al diablo! — grito sobre sus hombros.

Salí de mi aturdimiento y ahora fue mi turno de correr a su lado, de tres zancadas la alcance justo cuando jalaba la puerta para salir y antes que hiciera eso mi mano lo impidió quedando con su espalda pegada a mi pecho ella se quedo estática en su lugar y yo acerque mi rostro a su oído embragándome con el olor a fresas que desprendía de ella.

— Soy un idiota perdóname, pero verte así, tratando de intimidarme — le dije al oído y la sentí estremecerse — parecías un gatito salvaje…y a la vez te veías sexy — al decir esta última palabra un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios y sin pensarlo acerque los míos a su cuello depositando un beso en su piel sensible y fui subiendo hasta que encontré sus dulces labios, ella giro su cabeza dándonos más comodidad a los dos y una de sus manos encontró su lugar tras mi cuello.

Mi cuerpo ardía bajo las caricias que hacían sus manos en mi nuca, nunca pensé que esa área de mi cuerpo poseyera esa cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas que ahora me hacían estremecer, el tener a Bella entre mis brazos era una nueva afición que mi mente reclamaba, no encontraba el momento para sentirla a mi lado inclusive si solo compartíamos un mismo espacio, ella me daba la paz que lograba calmar inclusive mi peor día.

Gemí en sus labios cuando jalo con un poco mas de fuerza mi cabello, ella se giro por completo y no perdí el tiempo, tome su cintura de manera posesiva acercándola todavía más a mi cuerpo si eso era posible, deje que ella dominara el beso y de inmediato sentí su lengua en mi labio inferior y no tardo en adentrarse y explorar el interior de mi boca. La sangre corría a máxima velocidad en mi sistema concentrándose en cierta parte que ella lograba despertar inclusive solo con el olor que desprendía su cuerpo.

— ¿Así que encuentras más divertido jugar con mi hermano que con los niños Belly-Bells? — la atronadora voz de Emmett se escucho tras nosotros seguido de una estruendosa risa, gruñí audiblemente y sentí a Bella tensarse en mis brazos para después hundir su cabeza en mi pecho.

— Emmett — gruñí, cuando me gire vi a mi hermano viéndonos divertido y moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

— Lo siento chicos pero no pueden hacer sus cochinadas en la cocina — fingió regañarnos poniéndose en un plan de padre de adolescentes hormonales.

Bella se removió entre mis brazos separándose de mí al dar dos pasos al frente entre mi hermano y yo y alzo su cabeza de manera altiva.

— ¿No creo que tú no lo hayas intentado? — su pequeña voz resonó dejándonos sin palabras a mi hermano y a mí, ambos la veíamos fijamente y segundos después el característico color rojizo inundo sus mejillas seguido de la estruendosa risa de Emmett.

— Ok los dejo para que sigan con sus _cosas_, solo limpien el desastre — y así como llego Emmett salió por las puertas de cristal.

Mire expectante a Bella y trate de regresar junto a ella que trago en seco.

— Esto no ocurrió ¿dime que fue un horrible sueño? — pregunto nerviosa y mordiendo débilmente su labio inferior.

— Bella…

— ¡Oh Dios! ahora es cuando me avergüenzo por mis palabras — coloco sus manos en su rostro y bajo la cabeza.

Yo me acerque a ella envolviéndola entre mis brazos y bese el tope de su cabeza.

— No te avergüences por eso amor, aunque no volveré a ver esta cocina sin recordar tus palabras — le dije divertido y ella retiro sus manos y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho — ¿no quieres saber que hable con tu padre? — decidí cambiar el tema por lo que ella respiro con tranquilidad.

— Otro día.

— ¿Me perdonaras por reírme de ti? — ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza haciendo que una sonrisa se posara en mis labios.

— Lo pensare.

— Volvamos al patio — tome su mano y se tenso en su lugar impidiéndome el avance — te cuidare de Emmett, él tiene más trapos sucios que sacar a la luz — me vio expectante — y créeme son escalofriantes y peor que lo que él vio— la sorpresa inundo sus ojos y nos encaminamos por el lugar que salió mi hermano minutos atrás.

Para nuestra fortuna Emmett no nos hizo parte de las burlas, cosa que me extraño pero a la vez agradecí yo podía soportar sus bromas pesadas pero no si hacia avergonzar a Bella y más si sus padres estaban con nosotros, no podía verme como un idiota y menos después que Charlie me leyó la cartilla.

Finalmente la fiesta llego a su fin y los Swan estaban infinitamente agradecidos por la organización que realizo mi hermana tanto así que Lex le aseguro a Alice que había sido su mejor cumpleaños para luego dirigirle una mirada de disculpas a su madre la cual solo rio por las palabras del niño, al despedirse no me paso desapercibida las miradas de advertencia que me mandaba Charlie, yo le demostraría que era el indicado para su hija solo esperaba que ella me quisiera a su lado _siempre._

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero les guste y me hagan saber lo que piensan =)**

**Gracias por seguir conmigo en esto :S**

**Cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	13. Conociendo el pasado

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer sólo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Sólo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

**Conociendo el pasado**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Halloween llego y Alice reclamo a los niños para ella como regularmente ocurría, en palabras de la enana no era bueno que ellos salieran a las calles a pedir golosinas. Así que mi pequeña hermana organizaba una desorbitante fiesta con los niños ofreciéndoles los dulces que les pudieron haber sido privados al no salir a la calle.

Esa loca tradición a lo _Alice Cullen_ la lleva realizando desde que Anthony tenía 3 y Elliot 4 por lo que en ese entonces ambos ya eran consientes de lo que podía ocurrir en las calles y también en cierta parte porque las mellizas habían nacido y un pequeño le comento a Elliot que recibiría muchos dulces y ante la negación de sus padres Alice intervino para hacer feliz a su sobrino.

Y aquí me encontraba en mi habitación nervioso e indeciso entre escoger una camia verde olivo o una azul marino.

— Creo que te queda mejor la azul — la voz de mi madre sonó a mi espalda, me gire y bajo el umbral de la puerta ella me veía divertida.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

— Solo lo suficiente para verte rechazar la celeste y la blanca — sonrió y avanzo hasta mí — estas muy nervioso cariño, solo disfruta de esta noche sino también harás que Bella este nerviosa y ninguno de los dos disfrutara la velada — dijo con palabras sabias cuando me ponía la camisa.

Mi madre lo sabía todo desde el principio y no porque yo se lo contara, según sus palabras _la intuición de una madre nunca falla_. Del resto de mi familia no me pasaba desapercibido las miradas que me daban, sobre todo y al principio Emmett para posteriormente ser seguido y estoy cien por ciento seguro que él le dijo a Rosalie, ella a Alice -si es que ella no se había dado cuenta con su _sexto sentido_- y a su vez mi hermana le debió haber dicho a Jasper.

_¡Inclusive los niños sonreían más cuando estaba cerca de Bella!_

— No quiero arruinar las cosas mamá — dije en un susurro y ella me abrazo recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

— Ella no es Tanya hijo.

— Nunca he dicho ni la he comparado con ella — dije un poco enfadado, mi madre levanto su rostro y me miro con disculpa, yo negué suavizando mi mirada — tengo miedo de hacerle daño, también tengo miedo que me rechace, que me impida estar a su lado si se percata que no es lo mejor para los niños, sé que soy egoísta pero nada me gustaría más que convencerla que tanto Anthony como Lex serán felices si nosotros lo somos.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, realmente no era la primera mujer con la que salía pero las demás eran solo citas, y con Bella no solo quería eso, lo quería todo.

Mi madre me ayudo a acomodar el cuello de la camisa y una vez acabo me sonrió.

— Estoy segura que ella tiene los mismos miedos que tú hijo, debes ser claro con ella, confesarle tus sentimientos, decirle que piensas que es conveniente que los niños lo sepan ya de una vez por todas, en esta vida no todo lo tenemos seguro y si no nos arriesgamos jamás sabremos si realmente lo que dejamos pasar era para nosotros — acaricio mi mejilla y después dejo un beso.

Las palabras de mi madre no eran más que la verdad, ya había pasado un mes y yo veía como nuestra relación se fortificaba con cada día, con cada convivencia, estaba seguro que esto iba a funcionar y quería demostrarle a Bella que las cosas serian buenas.

— Gracias mamá, creo que me has ayudado a abrir los ojos, espero y Bella lo tome con la misma actitud que yo.

Ella palmeo mi mano y luego me miro fijamente con su mirada amable y gentil.

— Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo más tiempo pero he escapado de Alice por unos minutos y de seguro me ha de estar buscando y no queremos desatar la tercera guerra mundial — ella negó fingiendo temor y yo reí, incline mi rostro y bese su mejilla.

— Suerte con Alice.

— Gracias, la necesitare — giro sobre sus talones y emprendió su camino y antes de llegar a la puerta se giro — estaré esperando la respuesta que te dé — y así, sin derecho a réplica se marcho.

Termine de arrégleme y me despedí de mi familia. Tanto mi hijo como Lex me observaban con los ojos con tanto brillo que parecían irreales, subí a mi coche dirigiéndome a la casa de Bella a cumplir la promesa que solo cinco días atrás le había propuesto.

_El día siguiente al cumpleaños de Lex estábamos observando un juego amistoso en el cual los chicos iban ganando, Alice se levanto como era costumbre en ella._

_Siempre encontraba algo que hacer para darnos nuestro tiempo. _

_Renee había arrastrado literalmente con Charlie a su lado rumbo a la primera grada, donde ella en compañía de las mellizas cantaron algunas porras logrando arrancar una sonrisa en su nieto._

— _¿Ya te conto Alice sobre su halloween a la Alice Cullen? — pregunte después de un cómodo silencio, Bella rodo los ojos e hizo una mueca divertida._

— _Ni lo digas, me dijo o mejor dicho me ordeno separarme de Lex — su mirada era divertida — y él la prefirió a ella — su voz se torno a incredulidad._

— _¿Y tienes algún plan en mente? _

— _Como me amenazo con no acercarme, he planeado un maratón de comedias románticas con algún helado entre mis brazos — rio y yo reí con ella, un brillo que no supe distinguir surco por sus ojos — ¿te gustaría hacerme compañía?_

— _Tu oferta es muy tentadora, pero no — la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, incline mi cabeza dirigiéndola a su oído — yo preferiría hacer otra cosa — susurre lentamente haciéndola estremecer, me encantaba observar que no era el único que su cuerpo lo traicionaba ante la cercanía del otro — tú sabes, una cita, solos tú y yo ¿qué te parece?_

— _Así que por fin tendremos nuestra primera cita ¿eh?, ¿será real o tendremos que ser escoltados por algún miembro de tu familia? — no pude evitar reír._

_Obviamente no quería a nadie de mi familia esta vez, la quería para mí solo y antes que pudiera asegurarle que nadie nos acompañaría ella volvió a hablar. _

— _Sí, me encantaría salir contigo, ¿qué tienes en mente?_

— _Una cena en algún restaurant ¿te agrada la idea? — respondí y observando a nuestro alrededor logre robarle un pequeño beso, me sorprendió que no se quejara ya que era lo común cuando exteriorizaba mi amor de manera física cerca de la familia._

Espire por tercera vez consecutiva en menos de un minuto y alise las arrugas inexistentes en mi pantalón, con la mano decidida me dispuse a llamar a la puerta y en menos de lo que imagine un ángel enfundado en un vestido azul rey abrió la puerta, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja y esta caía hacia un lado, llevaba una mínima cantidad de maquillaje mostrando su sonrojo natural, sonreí cuando mi mirada se topo con la suya.

— Estas hermosa — acorte nuestra distancia y tome su cintura estrechándola a mi cuerpo, bese con infinita devoción sus labios que tenían un ligero sabor a fresa.

— Tú también estas muy guapo — acaricio mi mejilla, desapareció de mi vista y regreso con su bolso en la mano y el abrigo puesto.

— ¿Te has figado que combinamos? — pregunte divertido, ella estudio mi vestimenta y al notar la prenda que era casi del mismo color que su vestido sonrió.

— Sí, si alguien nos viera creería que escogimos nuestro atuendo a propósito.

El camino hacia el restaurant fue acompañado por sus relatos contándome su _mágica_ tarde con Alice. Ambos habíamos acordado el restaurant, era uno muy bueno y ni hablar del menú. No era uno de los mejores como al que yo pensaba llevarla ya que insistí que pagaría - fue mi idea y por lo tanto la paga corría por mi cuenta-, ella se enfureció pero basto con un suave beso y una mirada de suplica de mi parte para que accediera y así fue como ella propuso el lugar que acepte inmediatamente conociéndolo de antemano.

Al llegar y decir nuestra reservación la anfitriona nos condujo hacia nuestra mesa que se encontraba en un lugar apartado y acompañado de la media luz le daba a este un aire mucho mas romántico. Empezamos una plática amena mientras nos traían nuestra orden.

— ¿Exactamente qué es lo que hace Alice con tantos niños? — pregunto confusa y a la vez divertida dando un sorbo a la copa que tenía en sus manos.

— Solamente he estado una sola ocasión ahí, ya sabes es Alice, los pone a comer golosinas y luego los hace jugar para ganar más golosinas — reí recordando el alboroto que hubo en esa ocasión.

— ¿Y por qué solo has estado una vez?, ella me dijo que llevaba haciendo esto por 4 años ¿o es que todos los halloween te crees un vampiro seductor en busca de su mejor acompañante? — dijo en tono burlesco y sus ojos brillaron.

— Muy graciosa — por un momento me perdí en el chocolate de sus ojos — y no, eres la primera chica linda con la que intento ser el vampiro seductor — dirigí mi rostro a su cuello y exhale en el área sensible de este — apuesto a que tu sangre ha de saber deliciosa — mis labios tocaron suavemente su cuello y dejo salir un suspiro que logro hacer que perdiera un poco la cabeza al oír ese sonido de sus labios, sacudí mi cabeza fuertemente para deshacerme de los pensamientos morbosos.

Levante mi mirada y ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y coloque mi mano en su mejilla, se encogió sobre esta, dejando que mi palma se amoldará a su suave y cálida mejilla. Lentamente abrió los ojos.

— ¿Entonces qué hacías en los años pasados?

— Los he pasado haciendo guardias, nunca he tenido con quien pasarlo, mi hijo es arrebatado por mi hermana que me impide quedarme, Emmett y Rose bueno ellos son — hice una pausa tratando de encontrar una buena descripción — con ellos no puedes estar sin que quieras vomitar por sus demostraciones de cariño

— ¿Y Esme y Carlisle? — pregunto curiosa.

— Ellos tienen sus propias tradiciones y no voy a interrumpir a mis padres- una mueca extraña se poso en mi rostro y ella rio.

— Su orden señores — el mesero hablo a mi espalda.

El malito no le quitaba la vista a Bella, bueno no a ella sino al escote de su vestido, cuando regreso su mirada se topo con una de parte mía más gélida que un iceberg, su rostro se contrajo y cuando coloco mi plato literalmente gruñí cerca de su oído percatándome que Bella no se enterara de esto.

Y por si fuera poco casi derrama vino al servir más en mi copa y otra vez le lance una mirada nada amistosa y de la cual esta vez Bella si se percato, ella coloco su suave mano sobre la mía que estaba tensa arriba en la mesa, al sentir el calor de su piel mi mirada se poso en sus orbes chocolates haciendo que me olvidara mi mal humor.

La cena empezó sin mayores contratiempos y para mi agrado el mesero decidió cambiar con alguno de sus compañeros. Al menos este último no veía a Bella como un trozo de filete sino al contrario se limitaba a hacer su trabajo y desearnos buen provecho.

— ¿Ahora sí me puedes decir que fue lo que hablaste con mi padre? — me dijo apuntándome con su tenedor en la mano de manera divertida.

— Creí que lo habías olvidado — ella rodo los ojos — solo hablamos de cosas de…..chicas — me encogí de hombros y ella achico sus ojos e hizo una mueca.

— ¿Qué exactamente? — se inclino sobre la mesa con una mirada desafiante.

— En cierta medida todo fue sobre una chica, tú — su boca se abrió ligeramente y antes que retrocediera deje un casto beso en sus labios — solo me recordó que te tratara bien ya que si no me las vería con su arma — me estremecí ante el recuerdo.

Realmente Charlie era intimidante cuando se lo proponía y estaba seguro que no jugaba cuando decía que me recibiría gustoso si dañaba a Bella, algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, jamás la dañaría ya que su sufrimiento era el mío.

— Por cierto Lex me comento que irán a Forks para Acción de Gracias…

Y de esa manera la conversación tomo otro rumbo, era muy pacífico escuchar su risa genuina y oírla relatar algunas travesuras de Lex. Al salir el aire estaba algo frío por lo que casi corrimos al auto y apenas lo encendí ella subió la calefacción al máximo, mirándome con suplica a lo que yo negué tratándole de decir que estaba bien. Al llegar a su casa rápidamente baje y abrí su puerta.

**...**

**Bella POV**

La noche fluyo amenamente, Edward era un gran platicador aunque de eso no me cabía la menor duda, aún me era imposible convivir con él a solas por un tiempo ilimitado o al menos sin voltear cada minuto como lo hacía mientras convivíamos con su familia.

A las chicas no les pude ocultar nada ya que con sus miradas peores que los mejores agentes del FBI lograron soltar mi boca y les conté de mi relación con Edward, ellas me felicitaron ya que decían que si nosotros no lo hacíamos por nuestro propio pie ellos estaban dispuestos a unirnos así fuera lo último que hicieran.

Me aseguraron que los niños serian felices -una vez que se enteraron del motivo por el cual no lo hacíamos publico-, de eso no tenia duda ya que ellos fueron los primeros en proponernos salir.

Durante el regreso a casa me encontré en repetidas ocasiones maravillada observando las facciones de Edward y la forma en la que sus músculos se tensaban al hablar o reír, todo él era hipnotizador.

Al llegar a casa me ayudo a salir del coche tendiéndome una mano la cual tome gustosa, el calor de su cuerpo me tranquilizaba y sobresaltaba a la vez, sintiéndome segura pero a la vez nerviosa por su tacto.

En silencio me acompaño por el caminillo de mi casa y por el rabillo del ojo vi como sonreía de lado cosa que no debí de hacer ya que estaba algo absorta y mi coordinación no permitía hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo y para que esto quedara demostrado accidentalmente pise una piedrita y perdí el equilibrio, inmediatamente prepare mi mente para sentir el golpe, más este nunca llego.

En un instante sentí unos fuertes y familiares brazos rodear mi cintura, al reincorporarnos mi rostro quedo a pocos centímetros del de Edward, tanto que podía sentir el calor de su respiración.

Aún no podía ser inmune a su tacto, así fuera muy sutil pero su cercanía ponía las mariposas a revolotear en mi vientre.

Su mano se coloco tras mi nuca, mientras ambos nos mirábamos fijamente.

Mi vista quedo atrapada por esas dos gemas verdes que tiene por ojos imposibilitando de alguna manera desviar la mirada, poco a poco su rostro se acerco peligrosamente, cerré mis ojos a la espera, pronto sus suaves y carnosos labios hicieron contacto con los míos, los movió con suavidad, demostrando en ese beso el amor que sentía por mí, tanto era el sentimentalismo o yo estaba un poco hormonal que casi su beso me hizo llorar.

Después de pocos segundos sentí que se iba a retirar y no conforme con esto subí mis manos por su pecho a paso lento y tentativo, entreabrí mis labios y los empecé a mover bajo su suave ritmo, lleve mis manos a sus hombros y las acomode tras su nuca jugando con el cabello bajo mis manos, la mano que el tenia tras mi nuca me jalo hacia él separando el espacio aún más si era posible, pronto las reservas de aire hicieron que rompiéramos el contacto de nuestros labios, descanso su frente en la mía tratando de tranquilizar nuestra respiración.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos para toparme con la mirada tierna y de adoración de Edward.

— Te amo.

Mi mente quedo en blanco pero mi ritmo cardiaco aumento y me pregunte internamente si no sufría taquicardia o mejor dicho si Edward no la causaba, era la primera vez que me decía un _te_ _amo,_ si con los _te quiero,_ _cariño_ o _amor_ mi corazón revoloteaba ahora con estas cinco letras me sentía en las nubes y antes que volara más alto decidí decir las mismas palabras….

— Yo también te amo — estire mi mano y la coloque en su mejilla.

Él presiono su rostro contra esta, me acerque vacilante mirándolo fijamente y al parecer él observo mis intensiones porque también acorto nuestra distancia para compartir otro beso. Una brisa helada se coló entre su cuerpo que me aprisionaba logrando estremecerme

— Sera mejor que me vaya, te vas a resfriar — acerco su rostro al mío para colocar un beso y yo coloque mis manos en su pecho impidiendo su avance, su mirada era confundida.

— ¡No! — él se sobresalto por mi grito — ¿quieres pasar un momento?, no quiero que te vayas aún, esto de tener un tiempo a solas para nosotros dos sin ningún miembro de tu familia o Lex me gusta — él sonrió de esa manera que lograba derretir mis piernas como si de parafina al fuego se tratara.

— A mí también me gusta pasar un tiempo a solas con mi chica — me guiño un ojo y mordió su labio.

Abrí la puerta y nos adentramos en silencio al interior hasta llegar a la cocina, le indique que se sentara en el taburete y ante su mirada coloque la cafetera con un buen suministro de café.

Una vez la infusión estuvo lista le pedí ir a la sala donde nos sentamos uno junto al otro, nuestra platica estuvo resumida a hablar sobre cómo nos trataba el trabajo, las cosas de los niños y también me hablo algo de su vida en el pasado logrando que la curiosidad llegara a mí.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — me miro a los ojos como tratando de descubrir mi duda — si no quieres responder lo entenderé, no estás obligado a contestar — le aclare rápidamente.

— Pregunta lo que quieras — sonrió y yo asentí tratando de aclarar y formular bien mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué paso con la mamá de Tony? — pregunte cautelosa una vez que encontré la forma de no sonar muy dura

Inmediatamente se tenso a mi lado, coloque mi mano arriba de la suya y trate que mi mirada reflejara arrepentimiento pero el negó restándole importancia.

— Sinceramente de lo menos que quería hablar era de Tanya — abrí mi boca para hablar pero él rápidamente coloco un dedo sobre mis labios — pero si quieres saber que ocurrió te lo contare — suspiro audiblemente y cerró los ojos, imagino que tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

- - Éramos muy jóvenes en aquel tiempo, yo creí amarla pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo era algo físico, teníamos dos años de novios cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, pero las cosas no eran igual desde varios meses atrás.

- - Nos conocimos en la fiesta de bienvenida de la Universidad, no lo voy a negar y la razón por la que me acerque a ella era porque era una mujer muy atractiva y pues ambos teníamos 18 años, recién conocíamos un poco más la libertad y mi mente no era como lo es ahora, era controlado por mis hormonas — una risa histérica inundo la habitación.

- - Ella no era de aquí por lo que tenía su propio apartamento en el cual yo prácticamente vivía, vivíamos nuestra sexualidad al máximo, pero con el paso del tiempo y debido a mi carrera yo me distancie muchísimo, ella me lo reprochaba y si nos veíamos casi siempre era para discutir.

- - Una noche regrese antes de lo planeado a su departamento debido a que el examen que tenía fue cancelado de último momento, al llegar a la puerta y antes de entrar del interior se escuchaba mucho ruido y movimiento y cuál fue mi sorpresa que al entrar ella estaba con su amante sobre el sillón en pleno acto, de manera irónica le avise que recogería mis cosas para darle mayor privacidad con su compañero y los pase de largo, ella corrió atrás de mi diciéndome que lo que vi fue una equivocación y tantas cosas más, yo no le hice caso pero el tipo le reprocho el por qué lo negaba, que tenían mucho tiempo acostándose y que lo reconociera, los deje discutiendo y me marche a mi casa y todo lo contrario a lo que yo creía al pensar que me dolería nunca sucedió y para mi fortuna me paso muy a la ligera. Con el tiempo comprendí que yo ya no la quería en ese entonces, ya nada era igual — se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

— Pero… — una vez más su dedo se coloco delante de mis labios y él negó.

— Entonces una semana después de eso ella me busco entre clases y me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío, yo casi le arranco la cabeza por la desfachatez de quererme retener a su lado de esa manera y lo siguiente que me dijo me desarmo, ella afirmo que no me iba a hacer cargo de nada, que ella ya había decidido abortar y entonces la realidad me llego de golpe y los ¿y sí? llegaron a mí, nosotros todavía teníamos relaciones y había una gran posibilidad que fuera mi hijo y yo no iba a permitir que ella acabara con la vida del bebé fuera o no mío y lo demás es historia, prácticamente la soborne para que el embarazo llegara a término.

— No dudo que sea tu hijo es muy parecido a ti ¿pero no lo dudaste? — pregunte cuando logre salir de mi aturdimiento debido a la recién adquirida información.

— Sí, todo fue muy delicado, mi familia me apoyo y me ayudaron a decidir que si el niño no era mío lo daríamos en adopción algo que no le gusto mucho a mi madre — él sonrió recordando su pasado — y cuando Anthony nació mi padre se encargo de mandar a hacer el test de paternidad.

- - De recién nacido Anthony no se parecía mucho a mí pero conforme avanzaron los días antes de obtener el resultado del test, su parecido se hizo más notorio, mi madre hayo los parecidos algunos conmigo y los otros con mis hermanos, ella dice que los ojos de Anthony son iguales a los de papá y Alice, aunque Tanya también los tiene azules mi madre asegura que son los de la familia — rio y negó con la cabeza divertido.

— ¿Y qué paso con ella? — pregunte colocando mi mano en su rodilla.

— De Tanya no supimos nada después que abandono el hospital y sinceramente no me gustaría volverla a ver, lo único bueno que me dejo fue a mi hijo.

— ¿Y Tony sabe la verdad?

— En cierta parte no lo sabe completo, solo sabe que su madre no vive con nosotros — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y sus ojos volvieron a brillar — ¿y qué hay de ti con el padre de Lex?

— Esa es una historia interesante — sonreí y él permaneció neutro en su lugar.

Su mirada se torno triste y tome una gran bocanada de aire para empezar a relatar mi pasado pero él hizo algo que no vi venir.

Con una determinación acorto la poca distancia que manteníamos en el sillón, me beso con desesperación, de manera brusca su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca, deje de pensar y entregándome a la intensidad del momento respondí el beso con la misma agresividad que él.

El beso fue cobrando más pasión con cada segundo que pasaba y colocando ambas manos en mi cintura me levanto para colocarme en su regazo, cada fibra de mi cuerpo ardía bajo sus caricias, mis manos no tardaron en hacer recorridos de arriba abajo por su pecho y cuando el aire se fue acabando separo sus labios de los míos mas no de mi piel, mientras yo jadeaba entrecortadamente tratando de oxigenar mi cuerpo.

El sonido de su celular logro hacer que pegara un brinco debido a la intensidad del volumen, lo dejamos pasar más de cinco veces pero cuando ya se había vuelto un fastidio me separe un poco de él y de manera renuente hizo lo mismo dejando salir un sonoro suspiro para después descansar su cabeza en mi cuello, metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y llevo el aparato a su oreja.

— ¿Qué paso Alice? — dijo con molestia — ¿cómo?... y papá y Emmett….ok voy para allá ahora mismo — colgó y yo lo mire con intriga — hubo un pequeño percance en la pijamada — mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente — tranquila no fue nada grave, solo un golpe pero como no encontró a papá o a Emmett por eso me llamo a mí.

— ¿Estás seguro que no fue nada grave?

— Estoy seguro — tomo mi rostro entre sus manos — conozco a Alice y si hubiera pasado algo malo me hablaría dentro de una ambulancia — rodo los ojos y yo me tranquilice — bueno ahora sí me tengo que ir.

— Sí claro — asentí y me ayudo a levantarme haciendo él lo mismo, lo acompañe a la puerta y antes de abrirla me llamo…

— Bella — levante mi rostro para observarlo — te veo mañana en casa de mis padres — yo asentí y antes que abandonara mi casa volvió a besarme enfermamente lento, dejando sentir el momento como si el tiempo se detuviera, muy a mi pesar me separe de él.

— Ve cariño, los niños te necesitan nos vemos mañana.

Beso mi frente y se dirigió a su _Volvo_, observe como se marchaba y aún en las nubes me dirigí a mi habitación para prepararme e ir a la cama pensando en el maravilloso hombre que es Edward, que abogo por el nacimiento de un pequeño que él no confiaba que fuera suyo.

Era un gran padre, de eso no tenía ni la menor duda, inesperadamente unas ganas de encontrar a Tanya y arrancarle su cabellera desde la raíz me invadieron, nunca había sido agresiva en mi vida pero no entendía como ella fue capaz de abandonar a Edward y aún más a su propio hijo.

Una vez mi lado oscuro me dejo en paz, mis pensamientos volaron a los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida y de esa forma logre envolverme en el mundo de los sueños.


	14. ¿Quiénes son los sorprendidos?

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
__(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

**¿Quiénes son los sorprendidos?**

**.**

**Bella POV**

Eran un poco antes de las nueve de la mañana de un domingo por lo que la calle permanecía en silencio, solo uno que otro vecino arreglaba su jardín. Me situé frente a la puerta principal de la mansión de los Cullen e hice sonar el timbre, esperaba no despertar a nadie y que la idea de llegar tan temprano no afectara el sueño de la familia.

Pronto unos suaves pasos me confirmaron que ya alguien estaba despierto y antes que hiciera algo la puerta fue abierta por un sonriente Carlisle que vestía ropa deportiva.

— Pero que agradable sorpresa — doblo el periódico que sostenía en su mano y lo coloco bajo su brazo.

— Hola Carlisle espero no haberlos despertado.

— No, tanto Esme como yo despertamos con el sol — me sonrió — pero pasa, Esme se alegrara de que llegaras. Ya no sabía qué hacer, si ir a despertar a alguno de los chicos o preparar el desayuno- abrió la puerta y me permitió el paso.

— Espero que Lex no les haya dado muchos problemas.

— Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a Alice, nosotros llegamos ya cuando Edward estaba en casa y los niños dormidos, pero imagino que debieron quedar exhaustos, no ha habido ni señales de ellos.

Me condujo por el interior de la casa decorada tan espléndidamente, los colores claros sobresalían y solo en algunas esquinas algún color chillante remarcaba la elegancia que imponía el lugar.

Al llegar a la cocina Esme no se percato de nuestra presencia y siguió cortando un poco de fruta mientras tarareaba una canción que no llegue a distinguir.

Sonreí al verla, Esme me recordaba una parte de Renee, aunque mi madre fuera un poco extravagante su amor nunca falto. Tan pronto como conocí a Esme sentí su protección maternal, había extrañado tanto a mi madre. Toda mi vida ella fue mi amiga y confidente pero al entrar a la Universidad y dejar Forks las cosas cambiaron entre nosotras y conforme los semestres avanzaron y las nuevas responsabilidades me abrumaron poco a poco las visitas a mis padres se fueron haciendo más esporádicas.

Carlisle a mi lado aclaro su garganta y centre mi atención en él que observaba a Esme con adoración.

— Cariño mira alguien ha venido a hacerte un poco de compañía — su mirada se giro haciéndome notar y logrando que Esme enfocara su verde mirada en mí.

— Bella me alegro que hayas llegado — dijo después que llego junto a mí y me abrazo — pero ven siéntate — tomo mi mano guiándome a uno de los taburetes frente a donde ella se encontraba minutos atrás — ¿quieres algo de desayunar?

— Ya desayune en casa pero no me vendría mal otra taza de café — le sonreí y ella asintió, avanzo a una de las esquinas regresando segundos después con dos tazas humeantes.

— Las dejo solas chicas, necesito arreglar algunas cosas del hospital tal parece que no les agrada la idea de dejarme descansar un fin de semana — Carlisle rodo los ojos y salió por el pasillo.

— ¿Y qué tal les fue en la cita? — Esme me miraba expectante desde su lugar frente a mí antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a su café.

— Bien, Edward es un gran hombre, pero que se podía esperar teniendo una madre como tú — ella negó divertida.

— Sé que les inculque buenos valores pero también sé que todo esto es porque él te quiere de verdad, lo veo en su mirada, mi hijo era infeliz aunque no lo dejara notar, yo soy su madre y una madre siempre sabe de eso, me has devuelto a mi Edward, al que se divertía y no veía el trabajo como un escape, ahora le gusta convivir con la familia, siempre lo hacía no lo niego pero su mirada era un poco dolorosa, nunca acepto enamorarse de nuevo y tú has roto las expectativas que tenía de sí mismo.

Una parte de mí salto de alegría al saber que Edward era feliz a mi lado pero también me encogí al recordar lo que me conto ayer, él dijo que no le importaba Tanya pero si le importaba lo que pasara con su hijo. Sé que Anthony era infeliz por cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero no podíamos arreglar el pasado. No podía imaginar a Edward encerrado en su trabajo excusándose de la realidad, del hecho que heriría a su hijo si recaía en la trampa de Cupido de nuevo.

— Te confieso que yo me sentía igual, no fue fácil para mí lo que paso cuando Lex llego a mi vida, él es un poco celoso y tampoco es que buscara a un nuevo compañero, siempre Lex ha sido mi prioridad número uno pero con Edward todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, no sé como describir lo que hizo cambiar en mi interior.

— Comprendo cariño — coloco su mano sobre la mía, dando pequeñas palmaditas — cuando conocí a Carlisle pase un momento duro con mi ex pareja, él me ayudo a salir a flote y como dices desde la primera vez que lo vi entre los pasillos del campus de la Universidad mi mirada quedo cegada a lo demás, solo podía ver cuando lo tenía a mi lado, es difícil de explicar pero para tu corazón no hay justificación importante.

— Mi madre dice que paso lo mismo con ella y papá — involuntariamente sonreí al recordar las palabras de Renee, ella contaba su enamoramiento de Charlie como un cuento de hadas en la que la chica loca era traída de vuelta a la realidad por el perfecto caballero andante.

— Sí, el amor es único, cuando te llega no lo puedes dejar pasar, pero dime Edward me conto que quería que ya los niños se enteraran, ¿llegaron a un acuerdo? — su mirada era más que curiosidad, en ella había preocupación y ternura.

— No hablamos detalladamente de eso, pero creo que tienes razón, si no aprovecho la oportunidad no podremos ser felices, los niños son felices ya, aunque me desgarraría ver que ellos sufren, solo espero que las cosas salgan bien — termine en un susurro dejando mi mirada en un lugar perdido en la pared frente a mí, ella asintió y ahora palmeo mi rodilla.

— Por qué no vas a despertar a los chicos, yo seguiré con el desayuno — se levanto de su asiento y emprendió camino al refrigerador.

— No quieres que te ayude, me sentiría más útil.

— Nada de eso, ve a sus habitaciones y tráelos contigo — se giro y me observo achicando sus ojos de manera divertida.

No conteste pero asentí viéndola a los ojos y de esa forma salí por los pasillos que conducían al recibidor.

Con un entusiasmo extraño en mí empecé a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar al tercer piso -con un poco de agitación- estaba indecisa en si ir a despertar primero a los chicos o a Edward, sin saber que hacer tome el pomo de la primera puerta que se cruzo en mi camino.

La abrí e igualmente cerré con el mismo cuidado, la habitación estaba adornada con colores azules en diferentes tonalidades, me acerque sigilosamente a la cama y estando sentada a un costado de su cuerpo no pude dejar de contemplarlo.

Edward era sumamente hermoso y dormido no perdía ni un ápice de su atractivo, inclusive podrías pensar compara su belleza con alguna escultura del _Renacimiento_, sus rasgos de madurez y el aura de imponencia se perdían a la vez que dejaban ver algunos rasgos infantiles.

Pase con sumo cuidado las yemas de mis dedos deteniéndose en su mandíbula donde la incipiente barba formo una fricción que mis dedos encontraron interesante, su rostro formo algunos mohines y se removió intranquilo entre las mantas, el movimiento tras sus parpados me indico que pronto despertaría.

— Buenos días, amor — dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, su voz fue un poco áspera por lo que aclaro su garganta.

— ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? — pregunte con curiosidad llevando ahora mi mano a su cabello.

El abrió los ojos y su mirada me traspaso, esa mirada que dice tantas cosas sin necesidad de palabras, sin necesidad de una caricia.

— Sabría reconocer tu tacto y olor inclusive dentro de un siglo sin tu presencia — llevo una mano a mi mejilla y me encogí en ella, su mano era grande y mi rostro se amoldaba a la perfección dentro de ellas.

— Eres un fanfarrón, pero te quiero tal cual eres.

— Lo que dije es más que la verdad — dijo con gran agitación removiéndose en las mantas — tu tacto quema mi piel, hace que mi corazón corra como el aleteo de un colibrí y tu olor ¡Dios! tu olor es intoxicante aun así te encuentres a cinco metros, es la combinación perfecta entre fresas y fresias, tan femenino.

Se levanto apoyándose en uno de sus codos y luego se reincorporo quedando sentado frente a mí, acorto la distancia y aún con su otra mano en mi mejilla me atrajo hacia él, me beso con infinita devoción dejando grabados su olor y sabor en mis labios, ya con la respiración agitada debido a la perdida casi completa de nuestra reserva de oxígeno apoyo su frente en la mía. Se separo sonriendo y alejando un poco las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo.

— Ven conmigo a la cama — no me pude resistir a su petición y deshaciéndome de mis zapatillas lo acompañe.

Deje apoyada mi cabeza en su pecho, embriagándome con su olor, él paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo más a él, de esta forma mi cuerpo se amoldo a la perfección a su costado, escuchaba atenta el martilleo en el que se fue convirtiendo el acelerado palpitar de su corazón, podría jurar que el mío estaba igual o peor ya que sentía los pitidos en mis sienes.

Podría pasar el resto de mi vida entre sus brazos los cuales me daban la seguridad que necesitaba, una seguridad que no había sentido en años y que solo había experimentado por un amor fraternal o de mi padre.

Amaba a Edward con cada célula de mi ser, con cada pequeña y minúscula estructura que componía mi cuerpo. Estructuras que pedía su olor como si de un catalizador se tratara, que pedían su voz para echar a andar su maquinaria y necesitaban de su cercanía para no parar de su infinito trabajo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso con los niños ayer? tan grave fue lo que ocurrió — pregunte después de un cómodo silencio que reino su habitación.

— Nada de gravedad, hubo una caída en la que dos de los niños resulto heridos, uno de ellos se lastimo un tobillo y el otro un corte superficial, pero Alice entro en pánico y no escucho lo que le dijo Jasper, que no era nada grave, ella le dijo que necesitaba la opinión de un médico de verdad y no la de un psicólogo- termino riendo.

— Espero y Alice no haya herido el ego de Jasper — comencé a jugar con el borde de su camiseta a la altura de su brazo.

— No, ellos son muy raros y cuando le dije que no era nada de consideración empezó con su derrame de miel pidiendo disculpas a Jazz, él solo se dejaba consentir, en ocasiones no sé como soporta a Alice, a mí me vuelve loco.

Rompí en carcajadas debido a la incredulidad de su voz, no podía creer como él no se percataba del amor que rodeaba a Alice y Jasper, cierto, eran extraños pero no por eso se debía criticar.

— No quiero saber qué podrán decir de nosotros, así que deja de hacer tus conclusiones sobre el modo en que trabajan las relaciones entre tus hermanos. Y déjame salir de tu cama, debo de ir a despertar a los niños, tu madre ha preparado su desayuno.

— No me quiero separar de ti, ¿no podemos pasar así el resto del día?

Me reincorpore con una mano sobre el mullido colchón y la otra en su pecho y con decisión acorte nuestra distancia, lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios. Deje de pensar y lo bese con toda la pasión que me creí capaz de soportar, sacando todo ese lado que poco conocía de mí y que solo él lograba despertar.

Con el avance del tiempo él llevo el beso a un nivel en el que sentía mi sangre hervir, mantuve mis ojos fuertemente cerrados concentrándome solo en nosotros y el maravilloso momento. Con algo de indecisión dejo mi boca y siguió un camino hacia mi clavícula donde su lengua salió dejando un camino húmedo que me hizo soltar un gemido de placer y de sus labios salió un gruñido. De nuevo regreso lentamente quemando mi piel tras su paso a mi mentón y como si de una cereza en el tope del pastel se tratara dejo un casto beso en mis labios, deje descansar mi cabeza entre su hombro y cuello tratando de regresar la respiración a la normalidad.

Los minutos pasaron en un agradable silencio, nuestra respiración ya era acompasada y solo nos limitábamos a pasar nuestras manos dejando suaves caricias en el cuerpo del otro.

— Vamos, sal de la cama — me reincorpore quitando las mantas de mis piernas, él permaneció en la misma posición — mueve tu lindo trasero hacia el baño, yo iré a buscar a los niños.

— ¿Lindo trasero? — mis ojos se abrieron a su máximo, él sonrió con arrogancia.

¿Acaso lo dije en voz alta? muy tarde para hacerte la pregunta Bella, me dijo la vocecita dentro de mi cabeza.

— Sí como sea, ya es tarde y tu madre nos espera — preferí salirme por la tangente y aún sin ganas de hacerlo me levante de su cama.

— Si el mío es lindo ¿de qué manera podre definir el tuyo? — gire mi rostro rumbo a su cama en la cual él estaba sentado observándome con una ceja alzada y al ver que no pretendía decir algo continuo con su aportación a la plática — perfecto — sentí un leve rubor inundar mis mejillas y negué con la cabeza al ver que él estallaba en carcajadas.

— Creo que necesitas una ducha cariño — logre decir cuando salí de mi aturdimiento, no espere que contestara y gire de nuevo rumbo a la puerta.

— ¿No quieres compartirla conmigo?

— N-no — titubee aún dándole la espalda ya que no pretendía que viera lo que su pregunta causo en mis mejillas, podría jurar estaban más rojas que un tomate de comercial.

Sacudí mi cabeza furiosamente para dejar las imágenes de él y yo compartiendo ese íntimo momento que asaltaron mi mente y retome por una vez más el camino a la puerta.

— En otra ocasión será — escuche que dijo en tono bajo, sonreí y dos pasos antes que llegara a mi objetivo este fue abierto dejándome observar dos pequeñas cabezas, una cobriza y la otra rubia.

— Papá — dijo Anthony que mantenía la cabeza inclinada mostrándole unas tarjetas a mi pequeño — Lex dice que… ¡hola Bella! — dijo esto último cuando fue subiendo su mirada de golpe ya que yo impedía su avance.

— Hola niños — Anthony me regalo una sonrisa igual de encantadora que la de su padre mientras que Lex me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Mamá? ¿qué haces en la habitación de Edward? — dijo de manera severa.

Lo observe con los ojos abiertos y mandando toda mi confianza en decirle a los niños sobre nuestra relación al desagüe, algo dentro de mí sabía que Lex jamás encontraría un hombre bueno para mamá, aun así fuera el padre de su mejor amigo.

— Y-yo — mi pequeño rubio volteo a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa radiante, ¿acaso sufre cambios de humor y no lo había notado? definitivamente Lex estaba actuando extraño.

— Tu madre vino a despertarnos, justo iba a la habitación de Anthony para levantarlos pero vemos que se le adelantaron — dijo Edward con toda la serenidad y tanto los niños como yo asentimos en su dirección, pero claro ellos sonrieron ampliamente y yo todavía tratando de unir los cabos en mi cabeza.

…

La fresca brisa golpeaba mi rostro mientras estaba sentada sobre una manta en el pasto con mi espalda recargada en un árbol y la vista clavada en el libro entre mis manos.

Después de la extraña situación en la habitación de Edward baje a la cocina con los niños siguiendo mis pasos, y tanto Esme como yo acompañamos a los chicos a la mesa mientras ellos desayunaban, las risas inundaban el espacio ya que algunos de los amigos de los niños habían permanecido en la casa.

Segundos después Carlisle irrumpió la tranquilidad del momento diciéndole a Esme que tenían una comida que ambos habían olvidado.

En pocos minutos los padres de los niños llegaron por ellos, agradeciendo a Alice el haberlos cuidado, ella solo decía que había sido una grata experiencia. Tanto Alice, Jasper y Elliot partieron rumbo a casa del mayor de los hermanos Cullen, ellos irían de compras y eso era algo que yo no quería experimentar.

Ante la repentina salida de los padres de Edward y la soledad en la que se encontraba la enorme casa los niños nos convencieron para que los lleváramos a un parque e hiciéramos un picnic. Con manos a la obra los cuatro nos dispusimos a preparar lo que sería nuestra comida y una vez esta estuvo lista nos encaminamos al _Volvo_ de Edward.

Extrañamente el parque mantenía a pocas personas en su interior lo que me facilito la lectura y me concentre en ella mientras a unos metros alejados de mí los niños jugaban con Edward.

En numerosas ocasiones me perdí observando y escuchando su interacción y risas, era completamente embriagante ver esa imagen. Lex estaba rebosante de alegría mientras era correteado ya sea por Edward o Anthony, ciertamente él era un niño muy feliz pese a lo que nos ocurrió pero ya esa parte de su vida estaba en el pasado, era un niño excepcional pero cuando alguien del sexo opuesto trataba de tener contacto conmigo él sacaba un lado poco civilizado y contrario al niño que me encargue de criar.

Solo eran _buenos_ una cantidad de hombres que podía contar con los dedos de mis manos, muchos de ellos eran mis amigos de la Push, él amaba a esos chicos pero bueno ninguno de ellos me pretendía y obviamente otros chicos aprobados por él eran los hombres Cullen, claro al principio tenía reservas con Jasper debido a su infantil enamoramiento a la esposa de este pero así como su amor de niño llego se fue por el mismo camino dejando de nuevo a mi antiguo niño.

De Edward y Anthony podía decir lo mismo, en su rostro reflejaba una paz infinita e inclusive después de quedar exhaustos en el pasto tratando de encontrar que el preciado oxígeno llegara de nuevo a sus pulmones.

— Un centavo por tus pensamientos — me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Edward cerca de mi oído, ya que tan perdida estaba en mi mundo que no note su acercamiento.

Suspire audiblemente a la vez que cerraba mi libro dejándolo reposar en mis piernas, voltee a verlo con una sonrisa en mi rostro consiguiendo el mismo gesto de su parte.

— Creo que ha llegado el momento que le digamos a los niños lo nuestro — su sonrisa se extendió más, sus ojos se iluminaron y observando a nuestro alrededor percatándose de los ojos curiosos de nuestros hijos -ya conocía esa inspección debido a nuestro poca abstinencia a las demostraciones afectivas en público- acerco su rostro al mío, cerré los ojos ante su cercanía embriagándome con el maravilloso olor que él desprendía y de manera suave dejo un casto beso en mis labios.

— Pensé que nunca saldrían esas palabras de tus labios — se acomodo a mi lado, deje reposar mi cabeza en su hombro observando a la distancia el juego que mantenían los niños junto a otros pequeños y el perro de ellos, sonriendo cuando el animal los perseguía debido a que ellos no querían seguir lanzando el frisbee.

Los minutos de paz transcurrieron y a los pocos minutos los niños volvieron a reclamar la presencia de Edward en sus juegos. Regresaron un tiempo después dejándose caer sonoramente al pasto.

— ¿Tienen hambre? — sin palabras solo con un asentimiento mi respuesta fue contestada por parte de los tres.

Me levante con una sonrisa y camine los pocos pasos que me separaban de la canasta que preparamos, llevándola conmigo a mi antiguo puesto y entregándoles un sándwich de ensalada mientras Edward hacia lo mismo con los refrescos.

— ¿Mamá podría tener un perro como mascota? — Lex pidió para después meter un bocado de comida en su boca.

— Creo que si no eres capaz de cuidar un pequeño pez, menos lo serás para cuidar un monstruo de ese tamaño — apunte con mi cabeza rumbo al animal con el cual minutos atrás habían jugado, ellos rieron con mi descripción del animal pero realmente el perro era un monstruo, casi tenía la estatura de los niños y eso estando en sus cuatro patas.

— ¿Papá yo si podré tener uno? — pregunto Anthony después de calmar su risa.

— No lo creo hijo, tu abuela nos correría de la casa junto con el perro — contesto Edward rodando los ojos.

No dudaba que Esme no aceptara un perro en su casa, ella amaba sus plantas y un perro de esas dimensiones solo podría destruir su bello jardín.

— ¿Entonces podré tener una mascota diferente a un perro? — pregunto de nueva cuenta Lex viéndome bajo sus pestañas, esta vez no pensaba caer en su chantaje emocional, debía demostrar quién era el adulto en nuestra pequeña familia.

— Acaso no recuerdas que _Angustia_ lleva perdida más de un mes en algún lugar del patio trasero — empezó a mover su boca queriendo rebatir mis palabras pero no emitió ningún sonido.

— ¿Angustia? — pregunto Edward con curiosidad a mi lado.

— Sí, la tortuga de Lex — explico Anthony a su padre.

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante nombre? — dijo observándome a mí, ¿acaso creía que yo fui responsable de _eso_?

— ¡Hey no me veas así! el culpable del nombre fue Lex — respondí haciendo que él girara su cabeza en dirección al niño.

Lex rodo los ojos, estaba segura que le resultaba estresante tener que aclarar el por qué la tortuga tenía ese nombre.

— La razón por la que la llame así fue porque era una angustia ver que moviera sus piernas y además no respondía a ningún nombre por el que la llamaba — Edward estallo en carcajadas haciendo que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo.

El resto de la comida fluyo con más calma, los niños hicieron notar su decepción debido a que los juegos del equipo estaban por llegar al final de la primera parte de la temporada para descansar durante toda la época invernal.

Al verlos a los tres sentados a mi alrededor y platicando amenamente logre ver un futuro en el que esta situación se repetía innumerable cantidad de veces, esperaba que los niños se alegraran por la noticia que recibirían el día de hoy.

Quitando por décima vez en menos de dos minutos las inexistentes migajas de pan de mis labios aclare mi garganta obteniendo la mirada interrogativa de los niños que dejaron su conversación de lado.

— Niños Edward y yo les tenemos que decir algo importante — sus miradas taladraban mi rostro, retorcí mis manos que empezaban a sudar y tratando de encontrar las palabras para soltar la nueva información, Edward noto mi nerviosismo por lo que se adelanto a mi discurso.

— Lo que Bella les quiere decir es que…..¿recuerdan cuando nos pidieron que fuéramos pareja? — ellos asintieron — y que nosotros les dijimos que no nos podían unir ya que en el amor no se decidía de quien tenias que enamorarte — la mirada de expectación de los niños cambio ahora a una de confusión — bueno la cuestión es que no hubo necesidad de forzar a que algo ocurriera ya que Bella y yo descubrimos que nos amamos.

Deje de respirar a la espera de la contestación de los niños, ciertamente ellos fueron los primeros en proponernos que estuviéramos juntos inclusive antes de conocernos pero sus opiniones sobre lo nuestro pudieron haber cambiado con el transcurso del tiempo ¿cierto?

Y antes que mi mente volara hacia un camino en el cual Edward y yo posponíamos lo nuestro ambos niños chillaron de emoción y chocaron sus cinco.

— El tío Em nos debe el nuevo juego de _Iron Man_ para _Wii_, Elliot se va a alegrar — tanto Edward como yo los veíamos como si tuvieran un tercer ojo.

— ¿Por qué Emmett les debe ese juego? — Edward gano mi pregunta.

— Hicimos una apuesta con él para ver cuánto tiempo tardaban en decirnos a nosotros sobre su relación — contesto Anthony con la madurez de un hombre de cuarenta años.

— ¿Apuesta? — pregunte yo.

— Sí, él dijo que ustedes nunca nos dirían lo suyo hasta un día antes de su boda y Tony, Elliot y yo le dijimos que lo dirían para antes de navidad — dijo Lex con un movimiento de manos.

Voltee a ver a Edward que tenía una sonrisa más grande que la que Lex ponía la mañana de navidad.

— ¿Ustedes sabían lo nuestro? — mi pregunta salió con un deje de escepticismo. Ambos niños se miraron entre ellos para después regresar su mirada a la mía.

— Sí, desde el principio — contesto Lex.

— ¿El principio? — ahora fue el turno de preguntar de Edward.

— Sí, desde el día del partido de baseball — la sonrisa de Anthony reinaba su semblante.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y por el rabillo del ojo observe que Edward asintió sonriendo a su contestación.

— Ese día entramos a la cocina a tomar agua pero vimos que Edward te estaba besando — dijo Lex apuntándonos con su dedo índice de manera divertida cuando se refirió a cada uno.

Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban intensamente ante la mirada picara de los niños, enterré mi rostro en mis manos escuchando sus risas, Edward se acerco a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos besando el tope de mi cabeza.

Los niños decidieron darnos nuestra privacidad y se encaminaron al llamado de sus nuevos amigos, me reacomode con mi espalda en el árbol y segundos después Edward se coloco a mi lado una vez acabo de recoger la basura, cambio su postura ahora dejando descansar su cabeza en mi regazo, acerque mi mano a su cabello y jugué con este mientras veía su rostro que lucía una enorme sonrisa, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, por un momento llegue a creer que se había quedado dormido pero esta teoría desapareció cuando abrió sus parpados dejándome ver ese verde que desde que lo conocí se había convertido en mi color favorito.

— Te amo — estiro su mano y la coloco en mi mejilla, me encogí en ella por unos instantes.

— Yo también te amo — acorte nuestra distancia y lo bese.

Era la primera vez que no tenía que observar a todos lados para ver si alguno de los niños nos observaba, eso fue algo que me gusto e hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios.

**...**

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado la forma en la que le cuentan sobre su relación a los niños, admito que en mis planes no estaba poner esto pero bueno con el cambio que hice y el tener su relación tras bambalinas esta idea llego a mí y me gusto.**

**Les aviso que la clasificación del Fic cambiara de **_**T**_** a **_**M**_** para el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Gracias por el apoyo ya sea en reviews, alertas o favoritos! **

**Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente…. **


	15. Lo que se obtiene al visitar el hospital

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
__(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

**Lo que se obtiene al visitar el hospital **

**.**

**Bella POV**

Las puertas de cristal corredizas se abrieron al sentir que me aproximaba a ellas, el reluciente blanco que inundaba el lugar pudo haber cegado mi visión de no ser por pequeños toques azules que adornaban aquellas paredes.

Repase el lugar con la mirada y encontrando el sitio al cual quería recurrir me aproxime a el. En este estaban dos mujeres una más grande que la otra, decidí hablar con la que en ese momento se encontraba desocupada.

— Buenos tardes, disculpe busco al Dr. Cullen — dije recargando mis manos en el mostrador, la chica levanto su mirada de la última edición de la revista _People_ y me miro con su pulcra ceja rubia alzada, comprendí rápido mi error y aclare — al Dr. Edward Cullen.

— El Dr. Cullen no recibe visitas que no han sido anunciadas — me sonrió con desdén volviendo su vista a la revista.

— Bien — dije con calma — creo que si usted no le hace saber que estoy aquí será reprendida.

Ella dejo caer con fuerza su revista y levanto la mirada, su ceño estaba fruncido y casi podía jurar que salía fuego de sus ojos, pero yo no me encogí ante su _amable_ actitud.

— Mire señorita — recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo tratando de medir su poder — le he dicho que el Dr. Cullen no recibe visitas — dijo estas tres últimas palabras separadas en silabas como si yo fuera una discapacitada.

— Gracias por su _amabilidad_, creo que los doctores Cullen encontrarán de lo más excepcional el saber cómo se comporta su personal con las visitas o pacientes — entrecerró los ojos mas no dijo nada y siguió con su lectura.

Gire mi cuerpo en dirección hacia las puertas de cristal que recientemente cruce y ya con mi celular en mano empecé a teclear el número que tan bien conocía en las últimas semanas. Ni siquiera había activado el botón de llamar cuando alguien pronuncio mi nombre. Sonreí al reconocer la voz y gire de nuevo esperando el avance de él hacia el mostrador.

— Bella cariño que gusto encontrarte por aquí — me abrazo de forma paternal y yo regrese el cálido abrazo, se separo de mí y la preocupación adorno sus profundos ojos azules — ¿te paso algo?, ¿estás herida? — pregunto atropelladamente mientras recorrió mi cuerpo con ojo crítico tratando de observar algo fuera de lo normal.

Negué divertida y él relajo su semblante regalándome esa sonrisa que podría jurar era heredada de generación en generación en esta familia.

— No Carlisle, solo venia a hacer una visita a Edward y a conocer el hospital, ya sabes, para tener un panorama de a dónde dirigirme en caso de emergencia — él rio y dejo los papeles que sostenía en la repisa del mostrador.

— Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, ¿por qué no has subido a ver a Edward?

— Lo que pasa es que la señorita — voltee a ver a la chica tras el mostrador que tenía una mirada de pánico, leí el gafete que tenía en una de las solapas de su tarje sastre — Mallory me explico que Edward no recibe la visita de nadie que no ha sido anunciado por él — regrese mi mirada a Carlisle — y estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando tú me hablaste.

— Bien — sonrió apenado en mi dirección y giro su rostro — señoritas espero que este incidente no se vuelva a repetir, la señorita Swan tiene permitido entrar y salir de las instalaciones del hospital tantas veces ella lo vea conveniente, no necesita ser anunciada ni requerir la autorización de mi hijo o alguien de mi familia para ser aceptada, ya que ella ya es parte de mi familia — paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me estrecho a su costado.

Mallory solo asentía como autómata a todo lo dicho por Carlisle, parecía que tenía una coreografía y su cuello se zafaría de tanto hacer ese movimiento, involuntariamente lleve una de mis manos a mi cuello, solo verla hacer eso me dio un poco de dolor, al contrario la mujer de más edad sonreía en mi dirección

— ¿Así que esta linda mujer es la que ha hecho sonreír al Dr. Edward? — la mujer salto de su asiento y abrió la pequeña puertecilla que la separaba de Carlisle y de mí.

— Si Thamara, tenemos que agradecerle por hacer que mi hijo abriera los ojos — tanto mi suegro como la mujer sonrieron dejando ver su blanca dentadura, ella se acerco decidía a mí y Carlisle me libero de su agarre.

— Pero si eres muy hermosa, ahora veo porque has conquistado el corazón de Edward, lo conozco casi como si fuera un hijo para mí — la risa de Carlisle inundo el lugar — y te puedo asegurar que nunca lo había visto más feliz — coloco uno de sus arrugados dedos en su mentón y me miro divertida — claro solo cuando Anthony viene a visitarlo.

— Gracias Thamara y tú también eres una mujer muy guapa — ella hizo un gesto con su mano y sus mejillas enrojecieron solo un poco.

— Ya mi niña, la alagada aquí deberías ser tú y anda ve a buscar a tu chico, debe de estar por terminar su última ronda, le he mandado una consulta de urgencia — miro avergonzada a Carlisle, por su parte él negó restándole importancia.

La mujer beso mi mejilla y abrazo antes de regresar a su lugar de trabajo, Carlisle les dio algunas órdenes a seguir y recibió documentos antes de dirigir su atención a mí, sonreí con arrogancia, Lauren Mallory no quito su sonrisa tonta, ahora que sabía quién era trataba de ganarse mi atención, interesada.

— Vamos Bella te llevare al consultorio de Edward — Carlisle hizo un movimiento con su cabeza señalando los ascensores, asentí y nos dirigimos a ellos.

En solo unos segundos estábamos en el cuarto piso, el cartel azul resplandecía entre lo blanco de la pared señalando el área de pediatría, seguí los pasos de Carlisle.

Al final del pasillo en una de las alas del piso había una mujer de color que atendía atenta una llamada, cuando estábamos por llegar a su alcance colgó el teléfono y observo nuestro avance con una sonrisa, detrás de ella una puerta blanca de madera tenía una placa dorada que anunciaba el consultorio del Jefe de Traumatología Pediátrica y el nombre de Edward estaba inscrito en ella.

— ¿Zafrina se encontrara mi hijo en el consultorio?

— No Dr. Cullen, el doctor recibió una llamada para atender una de las habitaciones, solo hace poco menos de cinco minutos que salió — la mujer sonrió en mi dirección y yo regrese su gesto, Carlisle noto la dirección de la mirada de la mujer y aclaro su garganta obteniendo la atención de ambas.

— Lo siento Bella, ella es Zafrina la asistente de Edward, Zafrina ella es Bella Swan la novia de mi hijo — Carlisle sonaba como un padre orgulloso presumiendo a sus hijos.

Conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, con Lex era fácil sentirse orgullosa de cualquier cosa que él hiciera por muy poco que pudiera significar.

Después de las presentaciones Carlisle me guio de nuevo por las instalaciones del hospital siguiendo las instrucciones de Zafrina. Llegamos al otro extremo del pasillo, la puerta de cristal anunciaba los números de las camas que se encontraban en el piso. Conforme avanzábamos todo el personal sonreía o saludaba a Carlisle, se podía ver que ellos lo saludaban no solo porque fuera su jefe sino con un respeto que se ganaba cuando llevabas una relación cordial con tus empleados.

Mientras acortábamos la distancia para llegar a la habitación que contenía la cama 435 logre distinguir la melodiosa risa de Edward, algo que me hizo sonreír y a la vez revolver las mariposas en mi estomago, con solo saber su cercanía aseguraba que mi respiración se acelerara, llegamos a la habitación de la cual salían las risas y Edward estaba de espaldas a nosotros platicando animadamente con los dos niños que ocupaban la habitación, mientras examinaba a uno de ellos.

— Podrás seguir practicando tus clases de karate pero tienes primero que llevar una terapia que ayudara a que tu hueso recobre su fuerza, debes hacer caso a lo que te digan en ellas y no forzar a hacer algo cuando no lo puedas hacer, en caso de hacerlo te causaras más daño — revolvió el cabello del niño y el pequeño contemplo con desgana lo que Edward aseguraba.

— ¡Que aburrición!, mi hermana me obligara a tomar el té con ella — Edward y el niño de la cama contigua rieron.

— Dr. Cullen podría venir un momento, hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted — Carlisle hablo y Edward giro para ver a su padre.

Más una vez me vio su vista quedo clavada en mi rostro, sonrió de esa forma que lograba arrebatar suspiros a su alrededor, rápidamente se levanto con precaución para no incomodar al niño que estaba en la cama que él ocupo por asiento y acorto la distancia que nos separaba

— Hola amor — tomo mi rosto entre sus manos y me beso.

Estaba segura que la forma en la que lo hizo no era para ser vista ante un público y esto quedo claro cuando los niños empezaron a silbar.

Escondí m rostro en su pecho y me presento a sus pacientes, a pesar de tener algunos miembros entablillados, raspaduras expuestas por su cuerpo o con un feo yeso que yo conocía a la perfección los niños tenían un semblante de paz en su rostro, Carlisle recibió un mensaje para presentarse a ver una emergencia y se despidió, siguiendo nosotros su camino minutos después.

— No es que me moleste pero puedo saber a qué se debe el honor de tu visita — se detuvo frente a mí y acomodo un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

— Quería conocer el lugar en el cual laboras, no era justo que solo tú conocieras el mío — negó con la cabeza a la vez que dirigía su rostro al mío, sus labios presionaron los míos, y los empezó a mover con su ritmo cadencioso, lentamente subí mis manos por su pecho dejándolas descansar en su nuca con el suave cabello bajo estas.

— Me alegra tanto que fueras tú quien ahora decidiera visitarme, pensé que nunca lo harías y estaba realmente pensando en reclamarte por no hacerlo — dijo divertido cuando termino de besarme, dejo un beso en la punta de mi nariz que me hizo reír.

— ¿He sido muy mala por no visitar el lugar de trabajo de mi novio? — lo hice reír, la sensación de mis dedos en las suaves hebras de su cabello hicieron que él cerrara los ojos y yo sonriera conociendo las reacciones que provocaba con mis caricias, ya no me era desapercibido que parte de su cuerpo era más sensible que la otra.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y note como la pupila de sus ojos estaba más dilatada — Sí que has sido muy mala, debería reprenderte — y sin más nuevamente acorto nuestra distancia y de manera posesiva tomo mi cintura entre sus brazos, el espacio quedo reducido y pude sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo, no me importo que estuviéramos frente a las miradas ya que aun seguíamos en el pasillo del área de las habitaciones.

— Vaya vaya Edward Cullen, ¿qué pensaría tu novia si ve que te estás besando con otra chica en los pasillos del que es tu trabajo? — una voz masculina se escucho a mi espalada. Edward alejo su cuerpo del mío y me sostuvo a su costado.

— Pues pensaría que su novio está haciendo bien su trabajo — dijo Edward para luego besar mi frente, nuestro acompañante tenía una sonrisa de incredulidad y pasaba su mirada de Edward a mí.

— ¿Así que tú eres la responsable de alejar al ogro Cullen? — me pregunto, voltee a ver a Edward que rodo los ojos, regrese mi atención a su amigo y asentí con una sonrisa en mis labios — Edward no pierdes tu tiempo, ¿pero quién no lo haría teniendo a una belleza a su lado? — me guiño el ojo y yo solo pude avergonzarme, no estaba muy acostumbrada a que las personas alagaran mi belleza, algo que yo creía ellos exageraban.

— Félix nunca dejaras de ser el playboy inclusive ya estando casado — Edward dijo con ironía y su amigo negó divertido.

— ¡Oye! no hago nada malo, ¿ahora me dirás que alagar la hermosura de las bellas mujeres es un pecado?

— Como digas Félix, nunca cambiaras — Félix sonrió socarronamente.

— ¿Qué diría la dulce Esme si supiera que los modales que ella te inculco no son llevados como deben ser? — Edward lo miro confuso algo que yo también hice, no entendía el por qué decía eso, Félix negó con la cabeza — no me has presentado formalmente a tu compañía — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y Edward rio por su falta de atención.

— Oh — paso una mano por su nuca — lo lamento, Félix ella es Bella Swan mi novia, Bella él es Félix Volturi, colega y un amigo de la Universidad — Félix dio un paso al frente y tomo mi mano, sin vacilación la llevo a sus labios y dejo un beso en el dorso de la misma.

— Como te dije, me alegro que trajeras de regreso a mi amigo — me sonrió y soltó mi mano — aunque él diga que nos conocemos desde la Universidad, desde pequeños fuimos a las mismas escuelas, solo que él era muy retraído y prefería ser un cerebrito o estar en el salón de música, que divertirse como lo hacíamos los demás.

La personalidad de Félix se podría comparar con la de Emmett, era muy divertido y en cualquier cosa trataba de hacer enfadar a Edward, estábamos por emprender el camino para el consultorio de Edward cuando Félix volvió a llamar nuestra atención.

— Casi lo olvido, mi cuñado abrirá un nuevo local la semana entrante, me dio algunas entradas para la inauguración y como no hemos acordado la forma de agradecerte que cubrieras mi turno, creo que es un buen motivo para celebrar, ¿qué les parece?

Edward bajo su mirada hacia mí, puede ver que él quería saber si yo estaba de acuerdo antes de aceptar.

— Por mí no hay problema, solo tenemos que encontrar quien se haga cargo de los niños — sonreí en la dirección de Félix y Edward paso su brazo abrazándome por la cintura.

Félix le informo a Edward que las entradas estarían es su consultorio a más tardar los siguientes días, se despidió de nosotros de manera definitiva y emprendimos camino hacia el consultorio. Fuera de este estaba una mujer de cabellos rojizos y un niño que se parecía mucho a ella, Edward abrió la puerta de su consultorio y los hizo pasar, mientras que a mí me hizo sentarme en una de las sillas de espera diciendo que no tardaría.

Y justo como lo dijo no pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando el pequeño salió sonriendo, tenía el semblante más relajado que cuando entro y sostenía gustoso una paleta en su mano, Edward dio unas últimas instrucciones a la mujer.

Verlo desenvolverse con tanta naturalidad en su trabajo me hizo sonreír, sabía que era un gran médico pero no era lo mismo que si yo lo veía con mis propios ojos.

Ambos vimos a su paciente alejarse algunos pasos — Bella te importaría esperarme dentro del consultorio solo unos minutos — dijo frente a mí.

— Claro amor, no tengo prisa, Alice paso a recoger a Lex cuando fue por Anthony.

— Bien, vayamos entonces, solo tengo que pasar algunas anotaciones a los expedientes electrónicos — me condujo al interior y él fue a lavar sus manos, para luego regresar y tomar asiento tras su escritorio.

Dentro de su consultorio se podía observar que Esme había decorado ese inigualable espacio, sin quitar el lado sofisticado que se observaba se podía distinguir también la personalidad de Edward en algunas partes ya que otras eran adornadas por esquemas anatómicos y estanterías que contenían una gran cantidad de libros.

Me levante de mi silla y camine la distancia que me separaba de Edward, él estaba sumamente concentrado en la pantalla frente a él, me coloque tras su silla y deje mis manos en sus hombros empezándolos a moverlas lentamente, él se relajo bajo mi toque.

Me incline hacia el frente y deje mi rostro cerca de su oído — ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo amor?

— No demasiado, pero ha habido algunas cosas que papá quiere que se mejoren y estamos proponiendo reformas para hacer mejor el servicio y la atención a los pacientes, solo que se tiene que hacer un artículo en el que se muestre los antecedentes de lo que tenemos y lo que pretendemos mejorar para el futuro, eso se tiene que entregar por escrito para que quede certificado y digamos que eso no es lo mío — se recostó en la silla con cansancio y dejo que yo siguiera con mi trabajo.

— Puedo ver que no te gusta la redacción, no pienses mucho en eso y solo deja que tus ideas se plasmen en lo que escribes, te complicas demasiado, ahora relájate estás muy tenso.

Deslice la bata por sus hombros hasta que estuvo fuera de su cuerpo, la sensación no era la misma e inmediatamente la quite pude sentir más en contacto los nudos que tenía en la espalda alta. Después de un tiempo considerable en el cual ya no se distinguía la tensión en sus músculos, él tomo mis manos imposibilitando mi labor y las detuvo en una sola mano, giro su silla y la sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba ilumino su rostro.

— Creo que ya me has ayudado mucho cariño, ven aquí — dejo una de mis manos e hizo que me acercara a él.

Mis rodillas chocaron con las suyas, se inclino un poco y tomo mi pantorrilla desnuda derecha haciendo que mi pierna quedara apoyada en la silla a un lado de su muslo izquierdo, se volvió a recostar en la silla y termino por acortar nuestra distancia quedando yo sentada a horcajadas sobre él, agradecía internamente no haber elegido la falda tipo tubo el día de hoy, de haber hecho eso hubiera impedido que me encontrara en esta posición.

— ¿Que pretende Dr. Cullen? — lleve mis manos a su cabeza y las enterré en sus cabellos. Él cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro, su caliente respiración choco contra mi rostro.

— Me encantan tus manos en mi cabello — abrió los ojos y nuevamente distinguí como su pupila destacaba entre su iris.

Acorto nuestra distancia y nuestros labios empezaron una batalla por ver quien llevaba el control, desistí después de unos segundos y deje que él tomara el mando, su lengua no tardo en reclamar mi boca y su dulce sabor inundo mis sentidos. Mi cuerpo pedía más cercanía, la sangre hervía por mis venas y corría a una velocidad inhumana, moví mis caderas y pude sentir que yo no era la única que su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias, deje salir un gemido de placer que sonó extraño a mis oídos, por el contrario Edward gruño y tomo mis caderas inmovilizándolas con algo de fuerza.

Deslice mis manos por su pecho en busca de los botones de su camisa, no iba ni en el tercero cuando sus manos abandonaron mis caderas y se dirigieron a mis manos.

— Detente Bella, si sigues por ese camino no podre resistirme — su voz era ronca.

— No quiero que te resistas, mi cuerpo te necesita — ronronee en su oído y me aleje para ver como cerraba los ojos con fuerza y así de rápido los volvía a abrir —además ¿cuántas veces tenemos un tiempo solo para nosotros? — acaricie su rostro con las yemas de mis dedos.

— No estás ayudando con esas afirmaciones amor, no creo que quieras que nuestra primera vez sea en el consultorio.

Acerque mi rostro a su oído y espire lentamente — Seria excitante, ¿no lo crees? — me sentía poderosa al saber que despertaba en él las sensaciones que él me ocasionaba a mí, ya que podía sentir a través de las capas de tela como el problema en su entrepierna se volvía más notorio.

— Bella — dijo en tono de advertencia — realmente me estas matando, amor se que sonare peor que una niñita y créeme nada me gustaría más que recordar mi consultorio contigo en cada rincón pero tengo pensado que nuestra primera vez sea especial.

Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, no sé quién era el que estaba más cansado de repetir la misma oración, si yo incitándolo o él negándose, solté un suspiro de frustración aceptando mi derrota.

— Creo que Emmett tiene razón, eres un aburrido — comente después de un tiempo en el que nuestras respiraciones lograron calmarse, mi comentario lo hizo reír y a mí estremecerme ya que su nariz rosaba el área sensible de mi cuello.

— No debiste decir eso — llevo su nariz desde la unión con mi hombro hasta mi oído — te demostrare que no soy un aburrido — mordisqueo el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome temblar.

Arquee la espalda y mi pecho quedo presionado en su torso, sus manos segundos atrás en mi cintura bajaron y se posicionaron en mis muslos bajo la falda, subieron quemando y mandando las chispas eléctricas que recorrían mi cuerpo cada que sentía su piel contra la mía.

Dirigió sus labios por mi mejilla hasta que encontraron su lugar sobre los míos, sus manos masajeaban mis caderas, su tacto parecía el de una pluma sobre mi piel. Separo nuestros labios y me miro fijamente a los ojos, los suyos parecían dos ónixs en lugar de esmeraldas.

— Eres mi perdición — no supe como tomar esa afirmación y lo mire con confusión mas mi pregunta se quedo silenciada cuando sentí como sus dedos se adentraban dentro de mi ropa interior separando las barreras existentes.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza a la vez que gemía.

Él silencio los sonidos involuntarios que sus caricias lograban despertar en mi cuerpo, poco a poco los movimientos cobraron más intensidad, la sangre corría por mi cuerpo a toda velocidad y muy caliente, tanto que sentía mis venas quemar, las sensaciones eran abrumadoras y nuevas para mí, pronto toda la tensión acumulada en mi vientre bajo estallo llevándome al nirvana, no supe cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando recobre la compostura sus dedos seguían recorriendo mi zona más sensible.

Subí mi mirada una vez abrí los ojos y él me sonreía de lado.

— Te amo — sus dedos se alejaron y subió sus manos dejándolas descansar en mi espalda baja y acercándome a su cuerpo

— Yo también te amo — bese su cuello.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y de nueva cuenta pude notar el problema bajo sus pantalones, sonreí para mí misma y mis manos bajaron por su pecho, al llegar a su cinturón él se tenso y sus manos detuvieron las mías.

— ¿Bella qué haces? — subí de nueva cuenta mi mirada, bese sus labios castamente.

— Te devolveré el favor — lo mire bajo mis pestañas.

— N-no — dijo alarmado pero logre distinguir confusión en su respuesta — no es necesario, yo estoy bien — lo mire con incredulidad — en serio — me sonrió y llevo mis manos a sus labios donde beso mis nudillos — puedes usar el baño si necesitas asearte — con su cabeza señalo la puerta — debemos darnos prisa, el partido de los niños empieza en treinta minutos — mis ojos se abrieron al más no poder.

— ¿Ya es hora? — dije con incredulidad y asintió sonriendo de lado.

— Veo que tenías la cabeza en otro lugar — me guiño un ojo y golpee su hombro antes de levantarme de su regazo.

Acomode mi ropa y mi cabello, no entendía como este último quedo así de revuelto, sonreí al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, esa sonrisa tonta no desaparecería tan rápido. Edward me esperaba sentado al filo de su escritorio, extendió su mano que gustosa tome y antes de salir observe su consultorio, definitivamente y como él dijo no lo volvería a ver con los mismos ojos.

…

Los pasillos del centro comercial lucían repletos como era de esperarse un fin de semana, llevábamos cerca de dos horas entrando y saliendo de cuanta boutique se encontrará a nuestro paso, el tener a Alice y a Rose como mis torturadoras no ayudaba en mucho.

— Alice podrías dejar de arrastrarme, yo puedo caminar….a mi ritmo — dije cansada, la velocidad no era una de mis mejores amigas y al parecer Alice tampoco.

Ella rodo los ojos y me miro con cansancio, no por qué su cuerpo lo sufriera sino porque ya yo le había pedido innumerable cantidad de veces que redujera su entusiasmo, el centro comercial no cerrara a las dos de la tarde ¿cierto?

— No entiendo cómo puedes ser así, en mi vida había conocido a una mujer que no le entusiasmara la idea de adquirir un guardarropa nuevo — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Pues déjame presentarme en ese caso, puedo presumir que soy la única chica en este planeta que no ama salir de compras — dije con ironía, las vi y no me gusto para nada la mirada de loca de Rose.

— Bella, Bella, Bella — Rosalie se acerco a mí de manera peligrosa, ¿había dicho que ella era como una leona frente a su presa? — dijimos que la mujer — me miro de arriba abajo y finalmente dejo sus azulinos y penetrantes ojos fijos en los míos — que no aceptaba salir de compras se quedaría encerrada en tu casa y que en lugar de ella tratarías de traer a la Bella que ama las compras, una que no existe pero que te encargarías de encontrar — termino con una gran y fingida sonrisa en su rostro.

Y para no hacer rabiar a Rose algo para lo que no estaba preparada para el día de hoy decidí aceptar derrotada que me siguieran arrastrando a cuantas tiendas más decidieran inspeccionar.

Solo esperaba encontrar el atuendo perfecto en este día.

— Chicas siento ser aguafiestas pero tengo hambre, solo tengo una taza de café en mi estómago y si no como algo decente no podre seguirles el ritmo — anuncie cuando llevábamos recorrido casi la mitad de los locales que estaban en el segundo piso destinados a ropa.

— Creo que Bella tiene razón, no hemos encontrado nada bueno para ella y estoy cansada — anuncio Alice dándome un poco de crédito y admitiendo ¿cansancio?

— Alice, ¿te encuentras bien? — no pude disimular mi asombro — tú eres la que menos se molesta por andar saltando de tienda en tienda — definitivamente esto era para postergar en algún diario, para la eternidad.

— Muy graciosa Bella — sus ojos llamearon en mi dirección, yo le saque la lengua logrando que su semblante se suavizara — no me he sentido muy bien estos días, primero lo atribuí a alguna intoxicación alimentaria después a algún virus por la temporada pero es algo extraño, no sé como describir lo que me pasa.

— Y te sientes muy mal como para marcharnos y regresar otro día — por fin salía la Rose que yo amaba, la comprensiva y no la loca por las compras.

— ¿Estás loca Rosalie? — la exclamación de Alice dos octava más alta de su nivel normal me hizo saltar— la inauguración del local es el próximo sábado, no hemos encontrado el atuendo perfecto para Bella ¡y tú quieres que suspendamos esto para otro día! — dijo mientras movía sus manos desesperadamente — no lo creo — movió su cabeza negativamente — debemos ir mejor a comer algo, tal vez como dice Bella solo sea la falta de nutrientes lo que me tiene débil.

Después del merecido descanso que mis pies añoraban, y de evitar dar arcadas al ver lo que comía Alice -no me explicaba como encontraba consumible la combinación de un filete de pescado bañado en mil sobres de cátsup y por si eso fuera poco un batido de mango con guayaba- nuevamente emprendimos camino a encontrar el atuendo perfecto. Llevábamos cerca de una hora más y las tiendas cada vez se agotaban a nuestro avance y sin ser consciente de la nueva energía recargada de Alice ella me arrastro dentro de uno de los locales cuando dijo observar algo que llamo su atención.

Ciertamente el adjetivo perfecto describía a las mil maravillas el vestido, era de un color negro, la falda un poco abombada, por otro lado la parte superior tenía corte recto con un tirante que cruzaba del pecho derecho al hombro izquierdo.

— Wow Alice es hermoso — escuche que dijo Rose cuando ellas insistieron que saliera del vestidor.

— Es más que hermoso Rose, pareciera que es exclusivo para Bella, era la única talla que había, estaba dispuesta a hacer algunos ajustes en el si no le quedaba pero le va como anillo al dedo — Alice dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mí contemplando el vestido y viendo si estaba justo donde debería de estar.

— Concuerdo completamente con ustedes chicas — las vi a través del espejo y ellas me sonrieron satisfechas con mi incursión en el mundo de la moda — pero no creen que es mucho para la inauguración del local.

Ambas rodaron los ojos y me hicieron girar sobre mis talones y enfrentarlas cara a cara.

— Bella has visto mi vestido y el de Alice, el tuyo no es menos de lo que es el nuestro — asentí dándole la razón a Rose, sus vestidos eran exquisitos, el de Alice era de un lindo amarillo con botones negros que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, al contrario el de Rose era de un profundo rojo sangre que apenas y cubría su muslo, era muy corto pero si tenías un cuerpo como el de Rose lo tenías que mostrar — así que cierra tu boca, metete a ese vestidor, quítate la prenda y vayamos a la siguiente tienda — me ordeno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Todavía no hemos acabado? — mi voz fue pura incredulidad.

— Claro que todavía no acabamos, hemos encontrado lo más importante pero faltan los zapatos y ni hablar de la ropa interior, no te puedes poner cualquiera con esta prenda — Alice paso su mirada por mi cuerpo en el cual aún llevaba puesto el vestido.

Siguiendo las órdenes de las chicas me adentre de nueva cuenta al vestidor para despojarme de mi nuevo vestido para minutos después salir del local.

— Vamos Bella si quieres regresar pronto a los brazos de mi hermano tenemos que empezar a llenar esta cesta — dijo Alice estando ya dentro de la tienda de lencería, me arrastro escogiendo innumerable cantidad de prendas intimas.

De un momento a otro la cantidad creció y creció bajo mis ojos, ellas no escatimaban en los diseños, colores, eran muy sexys cierto, ¿pero lograría obtener lo que tanto deseaba por parte de Edward?

Mi mente voló y rememoré lo que ocurrió en el consultorio días atrás, me estremecí ante los recuerdos y nuevas imágenes mentales llegaron a mí, si me había sentido desfallecer por las caricias ocasionadas por sus dedos ¿qué me esperaba cuando otras partes de su cuerpo me dieran placer?, añoraba con descubrir eso pronto.

— ¡Bella! — escuche que me llamaban a lo lejos.

Sacudí mi cabeza para regresar a la realidad y enfoque mi mirada en la de Rose.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — pregunto Alice con suspicacia.

— Y-yo, uhm, ¿aquí? — sus sonrisas se ensancharon y sentí mis mejillas arder.

Para mi fortuna no ahondaron en detalles de mi viaje de ida y vuelta sobre mis cuestiones sobre la existencia del paraíso terrenal. Finalmente una hora más tarde y con una incalculable cantidad de bolsas regresamos nuestros pasos al coche de Rose, lo único que quería era tomar una ducha para que relajara mis adoloridos músculos y hundirme entre las mantas.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Capítulo dedicado a Angie Cullen Li que con su mente perversa me hizo meter lo ocurrido en el consultorio, juro que lo que había hecho al principio era más light, no ocurría NADA, ¡ja! te culpo como si me hubieras apuntado con un revolver… ¡ a más de 200 kilómetros de distancia ! .… por cierto dile a tu marido que me ha hecho reír con sus conclusiones, dile que no lo he considerado y no lo hare NUNCA.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos! **

**LOQUIBELL ¡Gracias por todos tus reviews! Respondiendo a tu comentario del capítulo pasado, verás que ambos niños necesitan ese amor con el transcurso de la trama y lo recibirán a mares =) No creo que haya mucho drama, solo lo que se les venga del pasado, pero nada para alarmarse -creo- O_o**

**Cuídense y las veo en el siguiente…**.


	16. Superando las expectativas

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
__(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

**Superando las expectativas**

**.**

**Bella POV**

— ¿Entonces pasare la noche en casa de los abuelos Cullen? — Lex volvió a preguntar por tercera vez en tan solo dos minutos mientras ambos desayunábamos — ¿también estarán Elliot y las mellizas?

— Sí cariño, todos iremos a la inauguración del local de un amigo de los chicos.

— Bien, así no perderemos tiempo para ir temprano al estadio — dijo para sí mismo y volvió su atención a su desayuno.

Ya me tenía loca con eso de ir de nuevo a ver a los Mariners mas esta vez era peor ya que Emmett consiguió entradas para ver a los jugadores en los vestidores y los niños parecían desquiciados.

Para mi fortuna yo no estaba obligada a ir pero mi entusiasmo cayo cuando Alice planeo una salida de chicas, casi entro en pánico, apenas y había superado el salir la semana pasada de compras y ella ya quería repetir el mismo bocado. Pensé alegar la visita al médico -en domingo, poco creíble-, pero desistí rápidamente, Edward era un histérico -un histérico médico- y no me dejaría en paz hasta comprobar por todos los medios que mi salud estaba a la perfección.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar Lex se encamino entusiasmado a su habitación para preparar su mochila con lo necesario para pasar la noche fuera de casa. Lex amaba pasar las noches en compañía de sus amigos, algo que yo todavía no entendía, podrían pasar todo el tiempo juntos y no se aburrían de la compañía del otro. Ellos eran tan unidos.

Aunque por mi lado pasaba lo mismo, claro solo con un miembro de la familia Cullen, podría decir lo mismo al menos para Esme, Carlisle y los niños, pero no para las otras dos parejas. Jasper se podría considerar el único al que no temía estar en su compañía, él es un gran conversador, te escuchaba y daba su punto de vista objetivo, ahora veía el por qué él y Alice forman un gran equipo, ella posee la hiperactividad que solo Jazz es capaz de combatir con su paciencia.

Finalmente la casa de colores cálidos y grandes ventanales estaba a nuestra vista, Lex bajo a toda prisa por la puerta del copiloto y corrió al maletero esperándome con impaciencia.

— Te vas a hacer viejo antes de tiempo si sigues frunciendo tu ceño cada cinco minutos — me incline y bese su frente en la unión de sus cejas.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto pasando su dedo índice en el lugar que segundos atrás bese.

No pude evitar verlo con adoración, me encantaba la ingenuidad que tenía, verlo y escuchar sus conclusiones del porque de algunas cosas o tratando de experimentar con otras se había convertido en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos desde el momento en el que lo observe jugar por primera vez maravillado con sus extremidades siendo apenas un bebé.

— Puede ser posible — me miro con confusión, negué divertida logrando aclarar sus pensamientos, levante mi mirada y abrí el maletero.

Él como el caballero que crié y motivado por la caballerosidad que tenía Edward conmigo -una que me estaba fastidiando- tomo la gran mayoría de las bolsas emprendiendo camino rumbo a la puerta principal que segundos antes de llegar fue abierta por un pequeño pelicobrizo y de brillantes ojos azules.

— ¡Hola Bella!

— Hola cariño, ¿no recibiré un abrazo? — él asintió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su cálido cuerpecito encajo a la perfección en el mío.

Su abrazo era fuerte y no pude evitar fingir que me había sacado el aire obteniendo una risita que salió de sus labios, una parte de mi anhelaba ver a Anthony sonriendo siempre, algo casi igual por lo que sentía por Lex, ambos merecían ser felices después de lo que han pasado en su corta vida.

Se separo de mí, revolví su rebelde cabello y me incline a besar su sonrosada mejilla.

— Te quiero cielo — limpie el poco brillo labial que deje tras mi beso.

— Yo también te quiero — me regalo esa sonrisa que era igual a la de Edward y extendió sus brazos pidiendo silenciosamente hacerse cargo de las bolsas que traía en mis manos.

— Ustedes dos y tu padre piensan que no puedo hacerme cargo de mis cosas, no estoy discapacitada — ellos rodaron los ojos y no pude evitar mirarlos con fingido enojo.

— Siempre hay que tratar bien a una dama — dijo Lex recitando las palabras de Edward y dándome la espalda para adentrarse a la casa, algo que Anthony y yo también hicimos.

Gemí frustrada, Edward creía que era una niña indefensa, que su deber era protegerme de cualquier situación que pusiera en riesgo mi vida, él no entendía aún que soy una mujer independiente, he podido criar a un niño y hacerme cargo de casi todo en su vida ¡y él no se daba cuenta!, ¿quién creía que se había hecho cargo de eso durante todo este tiempo?

— ¿Por qué has venido tú solo a abrir la puerta? — dije viendo a Anthony cuando la cerré, algunas veces era un poco paranoica respecto al tema _"Lex abriendo puertas sin un adulto a su lado"._

— Papá y el abuelo salieron con los tíos, mi abu y tía Rose están en la habitación con la tía Alice, nosotros jugábamos en el patio, abu Esme dijo que solo abriera si estaba seguro que fueran ustedes — asentí en su dirección y una vez estuvo claro ambos caballeros me escoltaron al segundo piso.

Pasamos cerca de tres horas encerradas en la habitación de Alice, o solamente yo fui la que permaneció encerrada ya que ellas si podían salir, ¡me tenían prohibido atravesar la puerta! Podía sentir un ligero dolor en mi cuero cabelludo, de nada sirvió rechazar alguna de las locas ideas que Rose y Alice experimentaron con peinados extraños en mi cabeza, gracias a Dios Esme estaba de mi lado y desistiendo dejaron caer mi cabello de manera natural solo fijando algunos rizos para que todo fuera _perfecto_.

¡Ah! esa palabra estaba casi por ser desterrada de mi diccionario personal, no creí que después del día de compras o _calvario_ -como yo lo llamaba- iba a utilizar más esas ocho letras, ¡que equivocada estaba!, como dije la o las paginas que señalaban las palabras empezadas con las letras _"per-"_ iban de ser arrancadas pronto del gran libro.

Estaba dispuesta a colocar mis zapatos luego de que Alice fuera a buscar unos pendientes que le prestaría Esme cuando unos leves golpes en la puerta hicieron alzar mi vista topándome con la mirada de Edward quien solo asomaba su cabeza.

— Pasa, Alice no está por si la pretendes encontrar bajo la cama — él sonrió y abrió completamente la puerta dejándome apreciar su cuerpo.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, cierto ¡Edward es hermoso! ¡pero diablos! no todos los días lo veía de esa manera, su cabello no podía estar más despeinado pero aun así pude ver que intento poner un poco de orden en esas hebras cobrizas, sonreí ante mis conclusiones y baje mi mirada. Vestía un pantalón de algodón negro que se amoldaba a la perfección a sus piernas, una camisa del mismo color que dejaba ver parte de su pecho al no estar cerrada en su totalidad, y para completar la vestimenta un saco color plomo

— ¿Encuentras algo que te guste? — pregunto logrando enfocar mi mirada de nuevo en su rostro.

— Todo — la comisura de sus labios se levanto del lado derecho y acorto la distancia, me dio un casto beso y se sentó a mi lado.

— Si ya estas lista ¿por qué no habías bajado?, estaba por volver loco a mi padre de tantas vueltas que daba del estudio a la escalera.

Rodé los ojos e hice una señal con mi mano haciendo que enfocara su mirada en mis pies desnudos — Antes que atravesaras por esa puerta trataba de colocar mis zapatos — me incline y tome uno de ellos en mis manos.

— Permíteme hacer esto — extendió su mano y la coloco sobre la mía haciendo que desenganchara mis dedos de la zapatilla.

Se arrodillo frente a mí, su mirada no dejo la mía hasta que a tientas tomo mi pantorrilla derecha, con delicadeza deslizo mi pie dentro de los tacones y sujeto la cintilla en mi tobillo. Sus manos sobre mi piel me hicieron estremecerme y dejar salir un suspiro, trate de controlar mi respiración ya que por unos segundos me olvide de hacerlo.

Él repitió la misma acción con el otro pie pero antes de dejarlo en libertad extendió mi pierna a la altura de su rostro, de nueva cuenta su ardiente mirada se enfoco en la mía, pude observar como centímetro a centímetro acortaba la poca distancia hasta que finalmente sus labios tocaron mi piel, un involuntario gemido salió de mis labios haciéndolo cerrar los ojos mas esto no lo hizo dejar de subir con besos húmedos hasta llegar a mi rodilla.

Cerré mis ojos ante las sensaciones que su suave piel despertaba en la mía y mis manos hasta ahora inmóviles a ambos lados de la cama fueron directamente a su cuello, logre abrir mis ojos y él me observaba como pocas veces lo había hecho en este tiempo, una combinación de hambre, amor y deseo, incline mi cabeza y él entendiendo mi reacción, se alzo sobre sus rodillas colocándose entre mis piernas y separando la distancia entre nuestros labios.

El beso era tan necesitado que sentía mis labios doler, mi cuerpo clamaba por su cercanía, lo jale de las solapas de su saco y él entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello, masajeo mi nuca con adoración y yo me perdí en sus suaves caricias, su mano se alejo de mi cabello y bajo por mi espalda, al pasar por la poca piel que mi vestido exponía me estremecí entre sus brazos, mis dedos se enredaron en su suave cabello, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo sin contemplación.

— Ed-ward — gemí su nombre cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mis piernas bajo el vestido, su cuerpo se quedo estático con sus fuertes manos en mis caderas, dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro hasta que su respiración se calmo.

— Lo siento — se levanto rápidamente y si no hubiera estaba sentada me hubiera caído — de verdad lo siento — me observo a los ojos y su mirada me dolió, en ella había arrepentimiento y culpabilidad — te he pedido esperar y ahora soy yo quien lleva las cosas más lejos, ¡soy un desconsiderado! — grito jalando su cabello — te deseo, ¡solo Dios sabe con qué intensidad lo hago!, perdóname por hacer esto pero no me puedo controlar, es demasiado — dijo esto último en un susurro, giro sobre sus talones y me dio la espalda.

Me levante de mi lugar acortando nuestra distancia, no me gustaba que se culpara de todo y ciertamente en esta ocasión él no fue el único que jugó con fuego.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte — lo encare y acune su rostro en mis manos — lo que ocurrió no fue solo culpa tuya, yo también fui parte de la ecuación — le sonreí, él abrió su boca para protestar mas lo silencie con mis dedos índice y pulgar volviendo a cerrar sus labios — vayamos de una vez abajo que Alice estará impaciente como es su costumbre.

…

El lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado, los centellos azules y blancos aparecían de ocasión en ocasión y al fondo el grupo en vivo cambiaba de ritmo cuantas veces lo pedía el público. Tenía un ambiente agradable y ni hablar de la ubicación, estaba dentro del área de mayor movimiento nocturno de Seattle y también una de las de mayor prestigio. Nuestra reservación era un VIP apartado del bullicio en el cual había un gran sofá en cuero negro que tenía forma de "U", en este prácticamente cabíamos los ocho.

¡Sí ocho!

Tanto Carlisle como Esme también habían sido invitados, el lugar estaba reservado solo para los amigos cercanos del dueño.

Uno de los meseros se acerco a nuestro alcance y nos ofreció algunas bebidas. El fuerte sabor del tequila en mi garganta logro que hiciera una mueca de disgusto, no estaba acostumbrada a beber algo más fuerte que el café de las mañanas.

— Espero y encuentren agradable el lugar — una voz masculina resonó entre la música suave, levante mi mirada y frente a nosotros estaba un hombre rubio imponentemente vestido y con una sonrisa atemorizante.

— Muy agradable diría yo Cayo — dijo Carlisle y se levanto de su asiento para saludar al anfitrión, pronto nos encontramos haciendo lo mismo.

— Este no pierde el estilo de los demás aunque veo que has cambiado un poco el modo en el que ha sido diseñado y ni hablar de la decoración — sentencio Esme una vez lo abrazo.

— Sí, eso se lo debemos a mi esposa, esta vez me dijo que si le permitía hacerlo a su antojo y no me pude resistir cumplir con su capricho — un brillo que no supe distinguir cruzo por sus ojos cuando hablo de su mujer.

Volvimos a ocupar los asientos una vez todos lo saludamos y Edward me presento, Cayo era un hombre que imponía mandato, sus ojos oscuros lo hacían ver un poco temible pero al conversar con él te encontrabas con una persona totalmente diferente.

— ¡Eddie! — una voz chillona retumbo en mi oreja, gire mi cabeza y una rubia abrazaba por el cuello a Edward desde atrás del sillón, Edward pronto se deshizo de su agarre y la observo como si estuviera loca.

— Buenas noches señorita Stanley — dijo Edward serio y tomo mi mano, haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de la misma. Por otro lado la chica rodo los ojos.

— Te he dicho que me puedes llamar Jessica o Jess, como prefieras — dijo moviendo sus pestañas exageradamente — y más ahora que no estamos en horas de trabajo, si gustas puedo pasar la noche contigo — casi se sube en mi hombro al recargarse en el sofá, vi como Emmett reprimía una carcajada en el hombro de Rose, los demás miembros de la familia tenían una mueca extraña en su rostro.

— Lo siento Jessica, mi compañía solo puede ser al lado de la mujer más hermosa — ella lo vio como si tratara de descifrar el camino rumbo al tesoro perdido, Edward levanto su mano entrelazada con la mía y deposito un beso en mi palma abierta — te presento a Bella mi novia, Bella ella es Jessica la secretaria de Carlisle.

La quijada de la chica se desencajo y yo sonreí burlona, no es que me gustara aplastar a la gente, pero Edward era mío y no permitiría que alguien se le viniera a restregar en mis narices.

— Un gusto conocerla señorita — le dije por educación, ella sonrió fingidamente y se puso en pie de nuevo.

— Igualmente — me dijo mirando a Edward quien apretó mi mano, un hombre llego al lado de la chica, le susurro algo al oído, ella rodo los ojos pero de igual manera los dos se despidieron.

— Veo que Stanley sigue tras de ti, inclusive viniendo con Erick no logra tener un poco de decencia para él — reconocí al dueño de la voz y sonreí — me alegra que le dejaras en claro que el chico es tuyo Bella — al girar completamente para observarlo me percate que los miembros de la familia habían escapado de sus asientos.

— Félix — saludo Edward , su amigo estrecho la mano que le tendía y luego beso mi mejilla — yo no encuentro la gracia del afecto de Stanley, me asfixia su presencia — hizo una mueca extraña que recompuso rápidamente para luego abrazarme por el costado izquierdo — pero me alegra que Bella me salve de sus garras — beso mi mejilla — ¿has venido solo?

— No, Gianna está con la esposa de Cayo y creo que con las mujeres de tu familia — señalo a su espalda y efectivamente las chicas platicaban con una escultural rubia y una morena que no se quedaba atrás, ambas era tan hermosa como Rose.

Félix se encargo de la presentación del resto de su familia, con lo cual me percate que tanto su esposa y la de Cayo no tenían un gramo de arrogancia, aunque con respecto a la superficialidad ahí era un tema muy diferente, por otra parte Aro, el padre de Félix era intimidante con su mirada fría y calculadora.

La familia Volturi poseía uno de los buffets de abogados más prestigiados de la parte oeste de los Estados Unidos, al decirle a Edward mis conclusiones sobre el humor del padre de su amigo él rio y dijo que con el paso del tiempo vería la personalidad de Aro, que él era un hombre que encontraba difícil confiar en las personas y menos si de una mujer se trataba ya que tras la muerte de su esposa había sufrido la traición innumerable cantidad de veces por parte del sexo femenino haciéndose la promesa de no caer nuevamente en sus trampas.

Me encontraba con una bebida entre mis manos aunque ahora me percate que no tuviera un gramo de alcohol en ella, nuestro VIP tenía una acalorada charla sobre todo y nada a la vez. Era extraño como de hablar de un tema se saltaba a otro, ellos no tenían restricciones en cuanto a temas de conversación se trataba.

— Me harías el honor de acompañarme a la pista de baile — Edward susurro en mi oído provocando un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo, se puso en pie y quito el casi vacío vaso de una de mis manos mientras la otra ya la tenía sujeta.

— ¿Me podre negar? — él negó sonriendo de lado — ok no garantizo el mejor baile de tu vida pero si me guías tendremos buenos resultados — logro ponerme de pie y con su mano en mi cintura nos abrimos paso entre la multitud.

La canción que en ese momento tocaba el grupo era lenta, me puso frente a él y como si fuera una niña pequeña coloco mi mano izquierda en su hombro mientras él sostenía la derecha. Empezó a movernos con pasos suaves y sincronizados por la pista, logre divisar la elegancia con la que bailaban Carlisle y Esme, ella al percatarse de mi mirada me sonrió y yo regrese la cálida sonrisa.

Me deje envolver por el momento, podía sentir la tibia respiración de Edward en mi hombro desnudo lo que provoco que me estremeciera, algo de lo que él se percato.

— ¿Tienes frío? — separo su cuerpo del mío y levante la mirada aspirando su embriagador olor.

— No — él asintió y regreso a su postura anterior, donde finalmente deje descansar mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando los acompasados latidos de su corazón.

— ¿Mañana no nos acompañaras al partido de baseball? — subí mi mirada y negué con la cabeza, pude observar como la desilusión surco sus rostro.

— Las chicas tienen preparado un día para consentirnos — rodee los ojos y el rio — créeme si me pudiera escapar de Rose y Alice lo haría.

— Si no quieres ir no te pueden obligar y si tú no aceptas yo no voy al estadio — me regalo su sonrisa deslumbrante — que dices si lo pasamos solos tú y yo, la gran parte del día echando a volar la imaginación, velas, rosas, nuestros cuerpos moviéndose al compas de la suave música — el tono de su voz fue disminuyendo, estrecho mi cuerpo al suyo demostrando a que era lo que se refería, mi respiración se acelero.

No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, y mi cuerpo tembló contemplando el posible futuro.

— Vaya, si creo que es lo que estas pensando es una oferta muy tentadora — hizo que diera una vuelta, asintió antes de que nuestros cuerpos se encontraran uno frente al otro.

— Que poca decencia tienes cariño, ¿qué solo piensas en eso? — golpee su pecho y él escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello amortiguado su risa.

La hora de marcharnos llego, cada una de las parejas de la familia se encamino a su respectivo coche. Me abrace a mi abrigo cuando una ráfaga de aire helado choco contra mi cuerpo, Edward se dio cuanta y me estrecho aún más a su costado.

— Bella — la voz de campanillas de Alice se escucho a mi espalda solo a escasos pasos de llegar a la puerta de copiloto del _Volvo_, me gire y observe su elegante andar hacia nosotros — casi lo he olvidado, Lex me pidió que te dijera que había olvidado su camisa de los Marines y como mañana el partido es muy temprano no creo que te de tiempo para ir a casa antes que los chicos se vayan — ¿Alice estaba loca?, o mejor dicho ¿cómo pudo Lex olvidarse de su camisa?, si esa fue la razón por la cual él organizo su maleta al alegar que yo me olvidaría de empacar lo importante.

— ¿No puedo hacerme cargo de eso mañana?, Ali son las dos de la ma… — no me dejo terminar.

— Yo no lo he dicho sino tu hijo — me miro con esos ojos de cachorro en medio de la avenida — además el partido es muy temprano y ya sabes cómo es Emmett, querrá estar ahí con dos horas de anticipación.

Lance un suspiro resignada, ella tenía razón, si quería despertar un poco tarde sin los insistentes canturreos de Lex tendría que ir a casa por la dichosa camiseta.

— Ese niño me las va a pagar — Alice rio y Edward me estrecho más a su costado y beso mis cabellos.

Me reí de mi misma al saber que no haría lo que había prometido, yo me encargaba de cumplir cada capricho de Lex siempre y cuando le enseñara que nunca debe de aprovechar esa ventaja y debe respetar mis decisiones sin hacer alguna rabieta, afortunadamente para mí él era un niño obediente y no hacía berrinches, aunque sabía muy bien cómo utilizar el chantaje emocional.

En un parpadeo estaba en el recibidor de mi casa, Edward alego tener sed y fue directo a la cocina mientras yo corrí escaleras arriba rumbo a la habitación de Lex.

Empecé a buscar en el cajón que yo sabía se encontraba la prenda mas no la encontré en el, busque y rebusque entre las pilas de ropa la camisa blanca con toques azules mas esta nunca encontré. Cerré con fuerza el cajón del closet y me encamine a la cómoda frente a la cama de Lex.

Observe la repisa de la misma y sonreí al ver las fotografías, había tanto viejas como nuevas, mi pequeña familia, los Cullen, los chicos de la Push, una sonrisa involuntaria se poso en mis labios al observar la foto en la que _él_ sostenía a Lex, eran tan iguales, como dos gotas de agua, suspire y de nueva cuenta retome mi búsqueda.

— ¡Bella! — por un momento había olvidado que Edward deambulaba en la planta baja de mi casa.

— ¡Sigo en la habitación de Lex! — grite y cerré el cajón superior y seguí con el segundo, recordé que Edward no había subido nunca al segundo piso y me apresure a explicarle cómo llegar — ¡sube las escaleras y la segunda puerta a la izquierda! — volví a gritar.

Aún no terminaba de inspeccionar el cajón cuando sentí su avance, sus suaves pasos rompían el silencio, se coloco tras mi espalda, me rodeo con sus brazos y descanso su mentón en mi hombro.

— ¿La has encontrado? — negué con la cabeza y mi vista en la ropa.

Edward subió una de sus manos y alejo mi cabello de mi hombro, fue subiendo la punta de su nariz por el área expuesta, respirando sobre mi piel, me estremecí entre sus brazos.

Gire mi cabeza al lado contrario que la suya dándole mayor libertad para hacer sus movimientos, los espasmos de su cuerpo me hicieron girar la cabeza y enfocar mi rosto en el suyo con una mirada interrogante.

Él negó con la cabeza y beso mi mejilla — Si no sigues buscando jamás iremos a dormir.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, él tenía razón, a una simple de sus caricias mi cuerpo se perdía en ellas y olvidaba por completo lo que hacía, regrese mi mirada al frente mas él no alejo su traviesa nariz de mi piel y ahora también sus manos se movían con sincronía en mi vientre.

¿Realmente él quería causar estas reacciones en mí?

Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí con mi labor, pero antes de cerrar divise la dichosa prenda. La saque y coloque en la repisa de la cómoda cerrando el cajón a su paso, quise deshacer el agarre de Edward pero él me lo imposibilito.

Ahora no era su nariz la que jugaba en mi cuello, sino que esta fue reemplazada por su boca que dejaba un rastro de besos húmedos bajo mi oreja, un sonoro gemido abandono mis labios provocando que Edward me acorralara entre la cómoda y su cuerpo, mi respiración se acelero al sentir como sus manos subían por mis costados rozando la sensible piel.

Siguió con su juego de dejar besos en donde acceso tuviera, subía y bajaba sin contemplación, deteniéndose más de la cuenta en donde veía era más placentero para mí.

— ¡Gírate!

Su voz fue ronca y demandante lo que hizo mis rodillas temblar, Edward nunca me imponía hacer nada y el que lo hiciera con ese tono subió mi excitación.

Ni lenta ni perezosa seguí su orden mas apenas gire se fue contra mis labios, mis ojos se cerraron por reflejo, una de sus manos voló a mi cabello acercándome más a él, extinguiendo la distancia, su beso fue salvaje dejando salir toda la pasión que nuestros cuerpos sentían. Si bien el era tierno y cariñoso no habíamos compartido un beso de estas condiciones, inclusive el día de mi visita a su consultorio no exteriorizó la sensación de querer hacer todo como si el fin de los días se acercara.

Por mi parte no me quede atrás, mis manos cobraron vida propia trazando caminos entrecruzados por su pecho, sus brazos y finalmente los deje descansar en sus hombros, las sensaciones que él provocaban en mí me hacían imposible tener una acción que realizar.

No supe en qué momento había avanzado conmigo a rastras o tal vez esta afirmación no lo era y yo había cooperado con él, sinceramente no supe como ocurrió pero en un momento estaba en un lugar y al siguiente sentí como caía en una mullida superficie, abrí los ojos de la impresión observando a mi alrededor, aún seguíamos en la habitación de Lex, sobre su cama.

Intente pensar con claridad mas sus caricias hacían que esto fuera una labor difícil.

— Edw-ard — logre decir en un jadeo entrecortadamente.

— Hmm — respondió contra mi cuello, produciendo vibraciones que me hicieron gemir.

— Vayamos a ….¡Dios! — mi frase quedo acortada a incoherencias cuando su mano llego a la cara interna de mi muslo y de ahí atravesó con avidez los limites de mis bragas.

Sus dedos empezaron a hacer sus maravillas donde más los necesitaba, los había amado desde que me comento que cuando pequeño había tomado clases de piano y para que creyera su historia o no recuerdo bien por qué razón él había extendido sus manos para que los apreciara mejor, largos, solo el grosor necesario y sabían trabajar en sincronía, mucha sincronía.

Intensifico los movimientos adueñándose como el amo y señor de mi cuerpo, cuerpo que solo le pertenecía a él. La sangre se alojaba en la zona que él tocaba con maestría y las contracciones se intensificaban conforme entraba y salía con mayor rapidez. Una luz cegadora -aun y con los ojos cerrados- me abrumo cuando sentí mi orgasmo llegar.

Sin recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración me alce sobre mis codos y deje un beso en su mentón y subiendo llegué a sus labios besándolos castamente. Él me observaba maravillado, el brillo de sus ojos resplandecía.

— Te amo — dije y recibí las mismas palabras como contestación, acorte de nuevo nuestra distancia y bese sus labios alargando el momento, esta vez solo suavidad y delicadeza.

Me levante y tome su mano entre las mías, él no dijo nada más pero me siguió como en trance hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Fue su turno de empezar el beso, lento, suave y demostrando todo el amor contenido, me separo lo suficiente para que quedara un espacio menor de diez centímetros entre nuestros cuerpos, sus manos volaron a mi espalda buscando la cremallera del vestido, la cual bajo con extrema lentitud, sus ojos fijos en los míos, una vez el cierre del vestido quedo en mi espalda baja me indico con un asentimiento de cabeza que hiciera lo mismo con él.

Subí mis manos a su camisa, su saco quedo en algún lugar que no recordaba, desabroche los botones justo como él había hecho, lentamente dejando sentir su firme y esculpido torso bajo mis dedos, cuando la camisa quedo abierta la deslice por sus hombros y hasta ese momento mis ojos vagaron por su pecho que resplandecía con matices anaranjados provenientes de la luz de la calle que se colaba por la ventana.

Vacilante acerque mis manos y con las yemas de mis dedos trace las líneas que había en su cuerpo, no era muy marcado ni muy musculoso pero se podía ver que invertía parte de su tiempo en el. De sus labios salió un suspiro cuando mis dedos trazaron la línea de su pelvis.

Tomo mis manos imposibilitándolas a mis costados, ellas obedecieron su orden silenciosa y observe que su cabeza ideaba la forma de quitar el tirante que atravesaba el vestido.

— Tiene un botón en la parte de atrás — logre decir sacándolo de su concentración pero él me observo con confusión en sus ojos — el tirante del vestido se quita desabrochando el botón de atrás — mi tono de voz fue un poco más fuerte de lo que quise.

Asintió, desapareció de mi vista situándose a mi espalda, quito con facilidad nuestro impedimento, el vestido cedió ante la fuerza de gravedad cuando alzo un poco mis brazos. Dejando descansar sus manos en mi cintura, sentí su respiración en mi nuca y después sus suaves labios en contacto con mi piel, mis piernas flaquearon y si no fuera por su agarre, me encontraría en el suelo.

Me giro para poder estar los dos de frente, por un momento me avergoncé por el desvió de su mirada por mi cuerpo, yo solo me encontraba en ropa interior y una muy pequeña frente a él que todavía vestía su pantalón pero aleje esa vergüenza de mi ser, era Edward quien estaba frente a mí y yo sabía que él me amaba no por algo físico sino por algo mas allá de la lógico.

Los segundos o minutos avanzaron sin premura, la poca ropa desapareció de nuestros cuerpos formando una pila desordenada a nuestro alrededor.

Contemple con fascinación su cuerpo varonil, deteniéndome más del tiempo necesario en su miembro, levante mi vista encontrándome con la mirada divertida de Edward, sentí mis mejillas arder al ser descubierta contemplando su desnudez.

— No te avergüences amor, yo no me avergüenzo por mirarte a ti — tomo mi mano extendiéndola y repasando con su mirada una vez más mi cuerpo expuesto ante él.

Con un paso firme acorto nuestra distancia y me estrecho entre sus brazos, nuestros labios se fundieron en una danza sincronizada, y con movimientos lentos llegamos a la base de la cama, me recostó en ella con suavidad, colocándose él a mi lado contemplando mi rostro con amor.

Alargue mi mano y lo obligué a besarme, los besos dieron lugar a los bajos gemidos, él se posiciono entre mis piernas, trague en seco al percibir por primera vez como nuestros cuerpos se unirían en uno solo, me atemorizaba la idea de sentir dolor pero Edward se encargo de hacer que se perdiera entre mis divagaciones con sus labios por mi cuerpo, que probaban, succionaban y apretaban todo a su paso.

Nuevamente el palpitar en mi intimidad llego, se coloco justo en mi entrada haciendo que ambos gimiéramos ante la sensación, sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y lentamente sentí como invadía mi cuerpo, el dolor no fue tan intenso como pensé y rápidamente este dio lugar al placer.

Si sus dedos en mí eran enloquecedores, sentir que me completaba de esta forma en la que solo dos amantes se complementan era mil veces mejor, las sensaciones eran incomparables y cegadoras, los movimientos lentos y pausados subieron su ritmo, moviéndonos en sincronía, el venia hacia mí y yo iba a hacia él.

Era inexplicable como mi cuerpo reaccionaba, como si una fuerza sobrenatural supiera que hacer y en qué momento, pronto sentí como mi interior se estrechaba a su alrededor cada vez que el entraba a un ritmo más veloz, su rápida y caliente respiración chocaba con mi cuello, levanto su cabeza cuando sentí la burbuja de sensaciones que se formo en mi bajo vientre explotar, un _te amo_ salió de sus labios antes de que cerrara mis ojos ante la fuerza de las olas de placer, sentí solo segundos después como Edward llegaba al orgasmo, dejando recargar algo de su peso en mí. Abrí mis ojos observando a mi alrededor, mi mano empezó a dar suaves caricias en su sudada piel, beso mi cuello e irguió su cabeza, sonrió de esa forma que hacia divagar mis ideas, acomode el cabello que se pego a su frente.

— Te amo — roce sus labios sutilmente, él gesticulo las cinco letras de regreso.

Salió de mi interior y giro nuestros cuerpos quedando él sobre el colchón y yo casi encima de él. Extrañé su calor dentro de mí pero me enfoque en recostar mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando su corazón que en tan corto tiempo se había convertido en mi ritmo favorito.

— ¿Supero esto tus expectativas sobre nuestra primera vez? — no pude reprimir las ganas de burlarme un poco de sus comentarios. Él rio bajo mi cuerpo.

— Fue mejor de lo que yo tenía pensado — beso mis cabellos — pero me tratas como si me hubieras obligado a hacerlo — jugó con mi cabello, pasando las puntas por mi espalda logrando estremecerme, golpee su pecho y él beso mi frente.

— Pues es lo que pareces, hasta me haces sentir culpable de robarte tu inocencia — ahora fue mi turno de reír, él se quedo cayado unos segundos contemplando su respuesta.

— ¿Tan culpable te sientes de seducir a tu muy dispuesto novio? — pregunto en tono de burla y me obligue a levantar mi mirada observándolo.

— Sí — dije y para nada me gusto la sonrisa de cazador que se instalo en sus labios.

— Pues ahora tu sonsacado novio te mostrara que es realmente lo que ha aprendido de esta lección.

Lance un grito de sorpresa al sentir como giro nuestros cuerpos, quedando él sobre mí sin aplastarme pero haciéndome sentir cada línea de su cuerpo. Las horas pasaron solo demostrando nuestro amor, conociendo nuestros cuerpos que parecían encajar a la perfección en cada uno de los sentidos. Y de esta forma y entre sus brazos conocí las mejores noches de mi vida solo al lado del hombre que amo.

**...**

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Dedicado para las que querían algo especial =) **

**Salió de improvisto para ellos pero creo que es mejor que algo que ha sido planeado. **

**Cuídense. **


	17. Navidad

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

**Navidad **

**.**

**Bella POV**

Noviembre paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi relación con Edward había cambiado para bien, el siguiente paso estaba dado, nunca creí que dos personas se podían complementar para formar una sola y no solo de la manera física, estando a su alrededor sentía como si nuestras almas también se unieran en una conexión más allá de lo real, en parte costaba asimilarlo tengo que admitirlo, pero con Edward todo esto era fácil, con solo una mirada a la profundidad de sus ojos podía descifrar que era lo que le pasaba, sentía que lo conocía tan bien y que una parte de mí estaba a la espera de su llegada a mi vida, tal vez suene extraño pero así lo sentía o al menos trataba de explicarme a mí misma la situación de esa forma.

Antes no era muy creyente al rollo de las almas gemelas, nunca había experimentado algo así inclusive ni con Demetri. Nuestra relación fue buena durante el tiempo que duro, él era muy cariñoso conmigo y trataba de comprender mis impulsos. La llegada de nuestro último semestre en la Universidad trajo consigo nuevas perspectivas de hacia dónde iría nuestra relación, me sorprendió un día en el que me pregunto si estaría dispuesta a casarme con él una vez terminara su postgrado, no puedo negar decir que yo estaba feliz por su declaración, tal vez no llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos pero sentía que lo amaba…

¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Si yo decía que amaba a Demetri en ese entonces no sé ahora que palabra podría utilizar para describir lo que siento por Edward.

Con Edward todo era distinto, una parte en mi cerebro me decía que si él se alejaba de mi vida yo correría hasta estar cerca de él de nuevo, podría describir nuestra relación como la atracción que hay entre la Tierra y la Luna, era algo muy fuerte y estaba segura con nada se podía romper. También ahora entiendo que Edward jamás se hubiera sentido alarmado como Demetri ante la llegada de un bebé a mi vida.

Lex fue una gran responsabilidad para mí en ese entonces y por si fuera poco también tuve que asimilar la huida del hombre que creía me amaba días después de decírselo.

Mi vida cambio pero no por ello mis esperanzas para cumplir mis sueños, al contrario luche con más fuerzas, ahora no solo tenía que responder por mí sino también por mi pequeño que llego a iluminar mis días, cada risa que escapaba de sus labios era mi motor y soporte que me daban el valor para sobrellevar la pérdida. Tenía que mantenerme fuerte y feliz para no asustarlo, su felicidad era primero y me prometí que haría lo posible para no verlo derramar ni una sola lágrima aunque por dentro estaba temerosa y enfadada, no entendía porque el destino era tan cruel y se ensaño de esa manera con nosotros.

Durante todo este tiempo Lex había sido mi prioridad número uno y el amor no estaba contemplado en mi futuro, hasta que conocí a Edward que vino a revolucionar mi vida como la conocía.

Para el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias Lex y yo fuimos a Forks a pasarla con mis padres, Edward quería acompañarnos pero desafortunadamente tenía una cirugía programada para el viernes siguiente, un poco decepcionado tanto él como Anthony prometieron que en otra ocasión así sería. Estando allá les dije a mis padres que Esme los invitaba a pasar las navidades en su casa y ellos aceptaron gustosos.

— Una poco más a la izquierda — dijo Lex a mi lado.

— No, no, a esa izquierda no papá, a nuestra izquierda — Anthony le dijo a su padre.

Estábamos sentados en la sala de mi casa yo en medio de ambos niños y Edward colocaba el gran pino que acabábamos de ir a comprar.

Edward volteo a ver a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados, él pobre llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando la aprobación para el lugar ideal para el pino, uno que no era muy pequeño.

— Yo creo que en ese lugar quedaría perfecto — con mi comentario logre la atención de los tres chicos, la mirada de Edward era de agradecimiento — es perfecto con la ventana de fondo y la luz que podría entrar del exterior, a mí me encanta el lugar, ¿no les parece bien niños?

Lex se sentó recto en el sillón y coloco una mano sobre su mentón inspeccionando —No lo sé, pero si a ti te gusta — volvió su mirada a mí y sonrió.

— Uhm… no Lex, mira…— Anthony pretendía alargar su punto de vista mas su padre no lo dejo.

— Si tanto te interesa el área de diseño de interiores te debería mandar con la abuela, ella se encontraría complacida de tenerte a su lado — lanzo Edward mientras se sacudía las hojas de su ropa.

— Solo bromeaba papá — me reí de la cara que puso Edward, estaba realmente fastidiado y los niños no lo dejaban de molestar, cerró los ojos y los abrió antes de avanzar hacia nosotros.

— ¿Me podrían hacer un espacio? — señalo un lugar especifico, ya fuera a mi izquierda o a mi derecha lo que implicaba que alguno de los niños dejara su lugar junto a mí.

— Ese sillón es perfecto para ti, es más amplio — le dijo Lex apuntando con su dedo el sillón frente a nosotros — mamá nos pertenece ahora a Anthony y a mí — y para dejar en claro lo que decían ambos niños me abrazaron por los costados.

El comentario de Lex me hizo bajar mi mirada y observarlo con detenimiento, cierto, él era un niño celoso pero con Edward nunca había demostrado ese sentimiento, solo esperaba que no surgieran problemas y su complejo de _aléjate de mamá_ no apareciera. Deseche rápidamente esa idea de mi cabeza, él era el principal interesado en que fuera novia del padre de su mejor amigo.

Edward suspiro pero no se dirigió al frío y apartado sillón, sino que se encamino hasta nosotros y se acomodo en el suelo entre mis piernas recargando su cabeza en mis rodillas.

Nos mantuvimos un buen de tiempo sentados y en silencio, los niños no aflojaron su agarre en mi cintura con sus cabezas recostadas en mis hombros, momentos como este y los cuales se habían vuelto una constante en mi vida me hacían sonreír contemplando un futuro en el que no solo pasábamos unas cuantas horas así sino que éramos una familia de verdad que compartía cada momento, tal vez me estaba precipitando pero la llegada de Edward a mi vida cambio el modo en el que veía mi futuro, uno en el que antes solo contemplaba al lado de Lex y en el cual su felicidad era la mía, pero ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes, ya no solo pensaba en mi pequeño torbellino sino en otro pequeño que sabía necesitaba el amor de una madre a gritos y de su padre que se había convertido en otro motor en mi vida.

Todo era silencio en la habitación solo las voces provenientes del televisor se escuchaban, por un momento creí que yo era la única que estaba despierta pero al bajar mi mirada los niños estaban absortos viendo la película. Por otra parte Edward mantenía los ojos cerrados con su cabeza recostada en mi rodilla derecha, su respiración aseguraba que no estaba dormido.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos desde ese momento, estaba tan concentrada en la película que cuando sentí la mano de Edward colarse por debajo de mis pantalones y acariciar la parte anterior de mi rodilla salte de la impresión, sobresaltando a los dos pequeños a mis costados. Fingí que no me paso nada para no darles explicaciones y mi vista se quedo al frente. La mano de Edward decidió no hacer lo mismo y siguió repartiendo suaves caricias, él sabía muy bien lo que hacía, en ocasiones no me gustaba que conociera tan bien mi cuerpo.

Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón dejándome llevar por las caricias sobre mi piel, las emociones se intensificaban y antes que pudiera decirle que parara o golpearlo con mi otra pierna un gemido bajo salió de mis labios.

— ¿Estás bien mamá? — Lex desenfoco su mirada del televisor y la coloco en mí, incapaz de contestar ya que sabía que mi voz sonaría extraña solo asentí con la cabeza, por su parte Edward rio, así que le parecía divertida la situación, ¡maldito!

— ¿Segura Bella? — Anthony era igual de paranoico que su padre, no sé qué sería de mí, estos tres hombres eran tan sobreprotectores.

— Sí niños solo fue un pequeño calambre en la pierna — logre dar un golpecito a Edward que no fue tan pequeño ya que lo escuche expulsar el aire — que les parece si se adelantan al sótano para buscar los adornos — los dos saltaron de el sillón y corrieron sin más explicaciones.

Espere hasta que se perdieran de mi vista y cuando escuche como azotaron la puerta grite…

— ¡Eres un enfermo Cullen!, ¿no te puedes guardar tus caricias para otro momento?, los niños casi se dan cuenta.

— Oh vamos sé que lo estabas disfrutando — se levanto del suelo y se situó junto a mí acorralándome en el brazo del sillón, mis ojos se entrecerraron en su dirección y la ira contenida empezó a correr por mis venas — ok lo admito no fue bueno hacer eso, prometo no volverlo hacer — levanto su mano y la puso a la altura de su corazón — me perdonas — puso un puchero en su rostro que me fue imposible ignorar y logro hacer que olvidara mi agresividad hacia él.

Me deje querer y me abrazo por la cintura descansando su cabeza en mi hombro, estaba cansado no solo por lo agotador que era traer un pino de dimensiones descomunales de un lado para otro sino que el trabajo también lo tenía muy ocupado. En pocos minutos sentí su respiración acompasada señal que se había quedado dormido. No pude evitar pasar mi mirada por su rostro y detenerme en las líneas oscuras bajo sus ojos que lo hacían ver enfermo pero el proyecto que Carlisle estaba llevando a cabo en cada sección del hospital casi agotaba todo su tiempo.

Eran pocas las veces en la que lo contemplaba dormir junto a mí, regularmente después de nuestras acaloradas noches intentábamos despertar con los primero rayos del sol para evitar la entrada de los niños a la habitación, aunque la primera vez que pasamos la noche juntos después de hacer el amor nunca la voy a olvidar.

Flashback

_La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana logro que mi sueño se viera interrumpido, mis ojos pesaban debido a la falta de sueño, las imágenes de lo ocurrido solo unas cuantas horas atrás hicieron dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro._

_La respiración de Edward era tranquila y de no haber sido por el movimiento de su mano por mi espalda podría haber jurado que seguía durmiendo. Levante mi mirada, él mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro._

— _Buenos días — dije cuando abrió sus parpados, no supe cuanto tiempo lo observe antes de ver sus verdes ojos._

— _Sí que son buenos — sonrió y beso mi cabeza para después enterrar su nariz mi cabello — ¿pero sabes? conozco una forma para que sea mejor — su mano vago por mi espalda pegándome a su cuerpo y logrando despertar mis sentidos._

_No logre responder porque su cuerpo ya me había acorralado bajo el colchón, la pasión se fue intensificando pero antes que llegara a algo más sentí que su cuerpo se tenso. Preocupada alce mi mirada, su rostro era confusión y sorpresa, se reacomodo en mi cama con su espalda entre las almohadas._

— _¿Edward qué te pasa? — me coloque frente a él y pase una de mis manos por su rostro, él no respondió — ¿Edward?_

— _Bella yo… — se quedo callado y observo con su vista perdida en un punto al frente._

— _¿Tú qué? — me arrodille frente a él y tome su rostro ente mis manos haciendo que me observara directamente a los ojos._

— _Tú..., yo…, nosotros.. ¡Dios! ¡no he usado protección! — me relaje un poco después de descifrar sus balbuceos._

— _¿Es solo eso? — él me observo como si estuviera loca._

— _¿Solo eso?, Bella te estoy diciendo que no utilice protección, ¿qué pasa si te quedas embarazada? no lo hemos hecho solo una vez — dijo de manera irónica, se levanto de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado._

— _Edward — lo llame mas no respondió._

— _Sé que no hemos hablado de esto aunque me encantaría que llevaras un hijo mío en tu vientre, pero tal vez para ti sea muy rápido, yo sé que te amo como a nadie en el mundo y que mi amor por ti es infinito pero tal vez tú no creas todas eso que te digo — se restregó las manos en su rostro._

— _Edward.._

— _¡No!, ¡esto no puede ser así! me prometí que no volvería a hacer lo mismo, pero tú eres una tentación con movimiento propio, con solo soplar haces que me desplome a tus pies, ¡y no me puedo resistir!, tu cuerpo, tus gemidos, tu sonrojo después de hacer el amor, es inevitable no volverlo a hacerlo una y otra vez, eres como un demonio convocado desde mi infierno personal._

— _Edward…_

— _¡No Isabella! ¡escúchame! si llegaras a estar embarazada lo aceptaría, nos casaríamos y seriamos felices en una casa que tú decoraras a tu elección, con Anthony y Lex corriendo tras un perro en nuestro hermoso jardín — todo iba tan bien, su visión era justo como yo lo imaginaba en mi cabeza pero al nombrar al perro fruncí el ceño — yo llegaría cada día del hospital con una sonrisa inclusive si fue el peor ya que en mi casa estarían la luz de mi vida…. — realmente su imaginación hizo remover puntos que no creí capaces de desarrollar aún por lo que decidí cortar su inspiración…_

— _Edward, detente, no estoy y no estaré embarazada._

— _Yo colocaría mis manos en tu vientre y nuestro bebé… — su voz se apago y enfoco su mirada en mí — ¿qué? no estarás embarazada ¿por qué? — avanzo de nuevo a la cama y se sentó frente a mí._

— _Estoy tomando anticonceptivos — él frunció el entrecejo — desde hace bastante tiempo lo hago, recomendación de mi ginecóloga para ajustar mi periodo y los malestares de este._

— _Ah — se quedo pensativo por unos segundos observando a través de la ventana — ¿entonces no estarás embarazada?_

_No pude evitar entristecerme con su desilusión, realmente el tener un bebé no era algo que contemplaba en este momento pero al ver que él tenía demasiado entusiasmo logro despertar el mío. Negué con la cabeza viéndolo a los ojos, él suspiro y me atrajo a su cuerpo recostándonos por un buen rato hasta que emprendimos camino a la casa de sus padres._

Flashback

— Mamá no pudimos alcanzar las cajas más altas, el abuelo…. — Lex calló al llegar frente a mí, Anthony miraba divertido a su padre — ¿está dormido? — señalo con su dedo a Edward que tenía su cabeza en mi cuello.

— Si cariño, Edward ha tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital y en sus días libre le imponemos arrastrar un pino por toda la sala — pude observar que Lex se arrepintió de hacer que Edward llevara el pino de un lado a otro como si pesara un gramo — porque no van a jugar a tu habitación, en un momento más preparare la cena, por ahora dejemos dormir a Edward — ambos niños asintieron y corrieron escaleras arriba, trate de deshacerme de su agarre para que se recostara y descansara mejor, pero él no me dejo.

— No te vayas — dijo en un hilo de voz apenas audible, subí mi mirada ya que creí que había despertado mas no fue así, me deje caer con suavidad en el respaldo complaciendo su petición ya pediría pizza para cenar.

…

Las compras navideñas fueron de terror al lado de Rose y Alice que me arrastraban de tienda en tienda por todo el centro comercial, en una de las ocasiones que fui arrastrada pasamos por fuera de una tienda de antigüedades, mi vista se quedo enfocada en un bello reloj que estaban en los escaparates, les pedí a las chicas que entráramos.

El dependiente me mostro el reloj y me conto una pequeña historia tras el, era de principios del siglo XX un diseño exclusivo que había pertenecido a un prestigiado abogado londinense que murió a causa de la gripe española en tierra americana. Alice y Rose aseguraron que sería el regalo ideal para Edward, lo compre pidiéndole al dependiente si contaba con servicio para grabar algo sobre la tapa a lo que el respondió que sí, y así en pocos días tenía en mi poder el hermoso reloj de oro blanco y con este completando mi lista de regalos.

Mis padres llegaron a Seattle el día veintitrés por la noche, inmediatamente mi madre pidió hablar con Esme para ponerse de acuerdo que tendríamos que llevar pero como era de esperar Esme dijo que tenía todo cubierto que solo esperaba contar con nuestra ayuda para preparar todo, a lo que Renee con lo gran testaruda que es le informo que haría un postre que le enseño a hacer la abuela Marie y que no había un no por respuesta. Esa noche dormimos tarde, mi madre me conto sobre su nuevo pasatiempo y algunos chismes de Forks mientras mi padre le enseñaba algunos trucos claves en juegos al azar a Lex que estaba alerta a cada enseñanza que Charlie le mostraba, mostrando una gran sorpresa cuando mi padre ganaba el juego utilizando algunas de sus tácticas.

Finalmente noche buena llego y tan rápido como despertamos nos dirigimos a la casa Cullen para empezar con los preparativos y como era costumbre fuimos recibidos por una eufórica Alice y una amable Esme conduciéndonos hacia el interior donde se encontraban los hombres y niños Cullen, rápidamente Edward al percatarse de nuestra llegada saludo a mis padres, y después beso mis labios.

— Te he extrañado — me dijo a los ojos haciendo un lindo puchero.

— Ya somos dos — acorte nuestra distancia y lo bese de nuevo.

— Sí, sí ya todos sabemos cuánto se han extrañado — dijo Alice y yo enrojecí al percatarme que todos nos observaban, Edward le dedico una mirada helada a su hermana que ni se inmuto —Edward ayúdale a Bella a subir sus cosas a las habitaciones.

Él me quito las cosas que traía y tomo las que le tendió mi padre, yo solo lleve las de Lex, con un movimiento de cabeza me señalo a las escaleras y caminamos rumbo a ellas.

— Tenemos que empezar con la comida, Edward devuélvenos rápido a Bella y metete en tus asuntos — dijo Alice al pie de las escaleras cuando ya casi llegábamos a la segunda planta.

Al estar en ese piso me hizo seguirlo al final del pasillo donde abrió una de las puertas donde dejamos las maletas de mis padres y pronto nos dirigimos al tercer piso a dejar primero las de Lex a la habitación de Anthony.

Lleve la pequeña maleta en la que Lex coloco lo que necesitaba sobre el escritorio de Anthony, necesitaba sacar su ropa si quería evitar que se arrugara por permanecer dentro de la bolsa, los fuertes brazos de Edward me tomaron por la cintura uniendo su pecho con mi espalda.

— Te quiero en mi habitación y en mi cama esta noche — su voz era suplicante.

— Pero…. — no me dejo continuar, sentí como movió su cabeza negativamente, su barbilla rozo mi hombro.

— Solo dormiremos, si es lo que te preocupa — me gire entre sus brazos y estando frente a él acaricie la línea de sus ojeras.

— Claro que dormiré en tu habitación — acepto gustoso mi afirmación y beso mis labios.

No es que le pusiera un pero a dormir junto a él, sino al contrario era algo que quería hacer siempre, me gustaba despertar entre sus brazos que me hacían sentir protegida, pero en las últimas ocasiones que visite la casa de sus padres yo dormía en la habitación frente la suya, él se escabullía a ella por las noches y regresaba a su habitación con los primeros rayos del sol, pero ahora sería diferente.

Me ayudo a colocar la ropa de Lex sobre una silla, y abandonamos la habitación de Anthony para ir rumbo a la de él.

— ¿Crees que Alice se enoje mucho si te secuestro por un momento? — pregunto después de cerrar la puerta y pegar nuestros cuerpos a la pared, su rostro divertido se acerco al mío dándome un beso apasionado.

— Creo que sí — logrando salirme de la jaula humana que él hacía con sus brazos lo que logro que él se _enojara_, tome mi maleta de sus manos y me dirigí a dejarla en la cama.

— No debió hacer eso señorita Swan — y antes que reaccionara me giro, desengancho mis dedos de la maleta dejándola caer al suelo — ahora se enfrentara a mi furia.

— No das tanto miedo — enrede mis manos tras su cuello y su sonrisa apareció al igual que un brillo en sus ojos.

— No debiste decir eso amor — y así nos empujo a su cama en la cual debido a la velocidad que ejerció hizo que nuestros cuerpos rebotaran un poco.

Su mirada traviesa no dejaba su rostro a la vez que acercaba a mi soltando un suspiro que hizo que su aliento chocara contra mi aturdiéndome y desesperada por su lento avance jale su nuca hacia mí, cerre los ojos cuando acortamos la distancia.

Una de sus manos se apodero de mi cintura y la otra la coloco a un lado de mi cuerpo ayudándole a no recargar todo su peso en mí, su húmeda lengua rozo mis labios pidiendo permiso a introducirse, el beso paso a ser muy apasionado y cuando nuestra respiración se acorto dejo un camino de besos a mi cuello y de este regreso a mi mentón hasta dejar un suave beso de nuevo en mis labios.

Se acomodo a mi lado y yo coloque mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón, mientras él jugaba con mi cabello.

— Tenemos que bajar — trate de levantarme pero él me retuvo, voltee a verlo con una mirada de fingido enojo — Edward quieres que Alice venga y te prohíba acercarte a mí de por vida — él rio pero no aflojo su agarre — oye yo creo que ella es capaz de hacer eso así que suéltame — golpee débilmente su pecho y él me soltó a la vez que reía y se incorporaba.

— Ok no queremos que Alice nos amargue el día pero en la noche no podrás escapar de mí — su sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, aturdiéndome y cuando él estuvo de pie me tendió una mano.

Salimos de su habitación tomados de las manos y antes de llegar a las escaleras Alice salió de ellas.

— ¿Acaso tenías mas maletas en el coche? — preguntó divertida — ¿o mi hermano estaba aprobando tu vestuario?

Rodee los ojos lo que logro que ellos rieran — No Alice, ¿que no nos vas a dejar ser una pareja normal que pretende tener un momento a solas? — dije con desgana.

— Nop — nos saco la lengua y apuro nuestros pasos.

Al entrar en la cocina Rose, mi madre y Esme picaban lo que se necesitaba para el relleno del pavo, salude a Rose cuando descubrió que había llegado y me uní a ella a ayudarle.

— ¡Mamá! — se oían los gritos de las mellizas por el pasillo, su madre sonrió y espero su llegada — ¿ya haremos las galletas para Santa? — pregunto Emma mirando a Rose con un puchero al igual que Ellan.

Ayude a mi amiga a esparcir los ingredientes en la mesa cuando una vocecita llamo mi atención….

— Tía Bells ¿sabes cuál es el sabor preferido de Santa? — pregunto Ellan mirándome con sus hermosos ojos azules estando inclinada en la silla.

— No corazón ¿cuál es? — dije sentándome a su lado.

— Este año papá dijo que su sabor favorito eran las de chispas de chocolate — grito Emma al otro lado de su melliza.

— Y que tuvieran muchas chispas de chocolate — corroboro Ellan.

— ¡Sip! y ahora no quiere leche sola sino con chocolate — dijo Emma abriendo sus ojos.

— Wow ya sabemos porque Santa tiene esa enorme barriga — les dije y ellas rieron inundando la habitación con sus risas.

Fue divertido ver a las niñas discutir con su madre porque ellas querían hacer unas figuras con la masa y Rose les dijo que solo redondas, la acalorada conversación siguió y con ojos de borrego a medio morir las mellizas ganaron haciendo una gran cantidad de figurillas y cuando estas estuvieron listas nos regalaron una a cada una.

— Mmm…estas galletas están deliciosas a Santa les van a encantar — ellas estaban expectantes para escuchar nuestra crítica y al oír esto sus sonrisas se ensancharon.

— Niñas porque no van a llevar estas galletas a los chicos y les preguntan qué tal les quedaron — dijo Rose entregándoles un plato a cada una repleto de galletas -redondas las que no eran para Santa- ellas asintieron y salieron con el plato en las manos.

Después de preparar todo lo que comeríamos Alice me arrastro hacia su habitación donde Edward había dejado lo que necesitaría para arreglarnos para la noche. Mi madre me digo que se haría cargo de Lex por lo que deje que Alice y Rose jugaran a _Barbie Bella_ conmigo, algo que no quería hacer por mi propio gusto pero ultimadamente Alice estaba un poco irritable y no quería ocasionar una discusión con ella por algo insignificante.

Los minutos pasaron con rapidez o me estaba acostumbrado a que pasaran sus manos por mi cabello o rostro aplicando su magia, sus brazos se movían con una sincronía inigualable, por un minuto me perdí viendo su interacción, podía jurar que se hablaban con los ojos ya que solo sonreían una a la otra y luego asentían, eran tan extrañas.

El momento de bajar fue sugerido por las mellizas que vestían hermosos vestidos rosados que diferían en el listón de su cintura, las pequeñas fueron enviadas por su padre que en sus palabras _"se moría de hambre" _Rose negó con la cabeza entre divertida y frustrada.

Al bajar las escaleras se escuchaban las risas de los chicos desde la sala de estar y los nervios se apoderaron de mí ¿y si no le gustaba a Edward? ¿y si era demasiado?

Me reprendí mentalmente dejando a un lado mis pensamientos y me concentre en los pasos que daba, al llegar junto a ellos las voces callaron y cada uno tenía puesta la vista en su pareja, después de buscar con la mirada a Edward lo encontré igual de hermoso, mis ojos se perdieron en esos pozos esmeraldas que tanto amaba, rápidamente acorto la distancia que nos separaba casi a volandas, internamente reí de su reacción.

Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él, su efluvio característico me pego de golpe fuertemente, tenía su sonrisa torcida y poco a poco sus labios se unieron con los míos, moviéndolos suavemente disfrutando el momento como si nada de lo que ocurriera en el exterior fuera importante. El contacto con sus labios y su cercanía rápido encendieron mi cuerpo y mis manos volaron por su pecho hasta entrelazarlas en su cuello acercándolo más hacia mí, su ávida lengua entro en mi boca explorando todo a su paso, el sabor de su boca combinado a menta y alcohol aturdió mis sentidos y un jadeo involuntario salió de mis labios, en respuesta el gruño apretándome con más fuerza, mordió levemente mi labio inferior volviendo mi respiración errática y sutilmente retiro sus labios de los míos para hacer un camino invisible hacia mi mentón y de ahí hacia mi oído.

— Estas hermosa — su voz sonó ronca y sentí mis rodillas flaquear de no ser porque su agarre era fuerte ahora mismo estaría en el suelo.

— Tú no te quedas atrás — logre decir cuando mi respiración se tranquilizo, dándole un casto beso, él me sonrió colocándose a un lado de mí y con su mano en mi cintura.

Al ver la escena frente a mí sonreí, parecía que todos estaban en su propia burbuja, con mi vista trate de buscar a Lex el cual estaba en una de las esquinas jugando con los niños y como si sintiera mi mirada giro a verme y su boca formo una pequeño "o" mientras me escaneaba y sonrió mostrándome ahora la falta de otro diente.

— ¡Es hora de cenar! — Emmett rompió el ambiente y coloco sus manos sobre su barriga mientras todos reíamos.

La cena fue deliciosa mientras los chicos nos daban las gracias por el gran banquete -sugerencia de Carlisle- al igual que mi madre recibía ovaciones por el postre preparado, ella se sonrojo levemente y acepto diciendo que era lo único que le era permitido hacer y que era una receta perteneciente a la familia de generación en generación.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y pronto se llego la media noche anunciando la navidad y las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos no se hicieron esperar. Los niños estaban felices ya que solo tendrían que ir a dormir y a la mañana siguiente disfrutarían de sus nuevas adquisiciones. El ambiente fue cortado por un sonriente Jasper que tocaba débilmente su copa en lo alto con la ayuda de una cuchara, mientras Alice a su lado sonreía todavía más.

— Familia — empezó Jasper con un dejo de hiperactividad y nerviosismo — Alice y yo tenemos algo que anunciarles — dijo para posteriormente tomar la mano de Alice y sonreírle cediéndole la palabra.

Las comisuras de sus labios llegaban a extremos inimaginables y viéndonos en un escaneo rápido hablo…

— Estamos embarazados….vamos a tener un bebé — dijo atropelladamente mientras sus ojos brillaron, reino un breve silencio que fue sustituido rápidamente por felicitaciones para los futuros padres.

Esme que fue la primera en correr a su lado lloro de alegría mientras decía "_Mi bebé va a ser mamá_" y besaba innumerable cantidad de veces el rostro de Alice, Carlisle tampoco diezmo sus felicitaciones para su hija y yerno. Poco a poco cada uno dimos nuestras _"Enhorabuena" _a unos mega felices Alice y Jasper quienes confesaron tener un poco más de 3 meses.

Después de la excitación causada por la noticia del nuevo miembro Hale-Cullen nos dirigimos a la sala, los niños revoloteaban y las mellizas ante la idea que tendrían un nuevo primito o primita querían ya jugar con él o ella. Las anécdotas no se hicieron esperar y mi madre aprovecho el momento para sacar a relucir la interminable lista de _Encuentros desafortunados para Bella Swan_ todos reían mientras mis ojos le lanzaban dagas invisibles y ella solo rodaba los ojos y seguía como si nada pasara, inclusive Edward que me tenía entre sus brazos reía incontroladamente haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara junto al suyo producto de sus espasmos.

Fue mi turno de reír por las citas que toda la familia le organizaba a Edward, él ponía una cara amenazadora cuando Alice o Emmett decían de la innumerable cantidad de chicas que habían logrado caer bajo los encantos de Edward sin que él lo notara.

— ¿Encuentras muy divertido que me tuviera que esconder para evitar a la loca de Jane? — pregunto cuándo aun yo no paraba de reír, sus ojos me observaban entrecerrados ocasionando que nuevos espasmos se apoderaran de mi cuerpo — veamos quien ríe al último — y antes que pudiera reaccionar su mano fue subiendo por mi muslo bajo el vestido.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y se dirigieron a ver a nuestras familias, para mi fortuna todos se encontraban inmiscuidos en una plática con el mayor de los chicos Cullen.

No conforme con el espectáculo que podría estar dando Edward inclino su cabeza y su nariz trazando caminos en mi cuello.

— Edward deja de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo — logre decir tratando que mi voz no sonara extraña.

— ¿Por qué cariño? — dijo bajo mi piel — no te gusta — su lengua salió y dejo su humedad bajo mi oído para después soplar sobre ella haciendo que cerrara los ojos por la sensación.

— Si, me gusta, pero no es el momento — lanzo una pequeña risita antes de sacar su mano bajo mi vestido y estrecharme entre sus brazos, aspire su inigualable aroma logrando calmar mis emociones.

Afortunadamente nadie se percato de nuestra inigualable interacción por lo que segundos más tarde logramos concentrarnos de nueva cuenta en la conversación que mantenían nuestras familias.

Mis padres estaban felices en compañía de los Cullen, mi madre estaba fascinada con las mellizas, recuerdo que en una ocasión su pasatiempo fue averiguar cuántos habitantes había en Forks que tuvieran un hermano del mismo sexo que compartió el refugio en el vientre de su madre. Por su parte mi padre platicaba amenamente lo interesante que era ser Jefe de Policía, los niños le hacían todo tipo de preguntas que Charlie contestaba con gran alegría, una alegría que no observe en Lex, por un momento dejo de sonreír mientras veía en mi dirección, desde la distancia logre ver que sus ojos parecían tristes, lo observe por unos instantes hasta que él sintió el poder de mi mirada y subió su cabeza enfocando sus ahora inexpresivos ojos en los míos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mas no se vio reflejada en su mirada.

Por mi mente rondaron diversos pensamientos recordando si tenía algún síntoma que pudiera ligar con alguna enfermedad mas no pude encontrar alguno, él estaba rebosante ya que mis padres vendrían a pasar las fechas con nosotros y de esa forma no se separaría de sus amigos, inclusive durante la noche de ayer no paraba de brincar contemplando los regalos que recibiría.

— ¿Estás bien amor? — la voz de Edward logro sacarme de mis teorías sobre las enfermedades que podrían afectar a Lex.

Gire mi rostro fijando mi mirada en sus verdes ojos, asentí para después recostar mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Después le pediría que revisara a Lex para comprobar si algo andaba mal con su salud.

— Mamá — la pequeña voz de Lex me hizo levantar la cabeza y contemplar su carita cansada.

— ¿Te sientes bien corazón? — no me respondió y en un movimiento sumamente rápido se coloco en mi regazo y descanso su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, pase una de mis manos por su rostro tratándome de percatar si su temperatura estaba fuera de lo normal, cosa que no encontré.

— Creo que comí más de lo que debería — sonrió forzadamente.

— ¿Te duele el estómago? — no me había dado cuenta que Edward lo observaba igual que yo, bueno él si tenía un título para descifrar que le ocurría.

— Sí — la respuesta de Lex fue cortante, se enderezo un poco y con su mano logro liberar la mano de Edward que sostenía mi cintura para pasar su brazo por mi espalda, baje mi mirada a su rostro pero él ya tenía los ojos cerrados — tengo sueño mamá.

— ¿Quieres ir a la habitación de Anthony y estar más cómodo en la cama? — le pregunte quitando los rizos que caían por su frente.

— No, quiero dormir aquí, me puedes abrazar — su voz sonó suplicante al final, cumplí con lo que dijo, lo abrace y bese su frente.

Subí mi mirada y me encontré con la de Charlie que veía a Lex con detenimiento a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mía gesticule un _"¿qué pasa?"_ sin emitir sonido, él negó y volvió su atención a la conversación.

No entendía la situación que me rodeaba, mi padre era muy consentidor con Lex, nunca había visto que lo observara de esa manera, inclusive si hacia alguna travesura Charlie era su fiel defensor, respire hondo para lograr aclarar mis ideas y me aferre al abrazo de mi bebé.

Cuando el resto de los niños se quedaron dormidos entre los brazos de los adultos mientras conversábamos decidimos que lo mejor era llevarlos a la cama, trate de levantarme con Lex pero antes que hiciera esto mi padre me detuvo.

— Déjame llevarlo a mí hija — desengancho mis dedos que sostenían su cuerpecito y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, escuche como me llamo en medio de un sollozo y estaba por levantarme pero de nuevo fui detenida por las palabras de mi padre — sigue dormido — giro sobre sus talones, comprobé que decía la verdad pero el rostro de Lex no era pacífico — tal vez solo extraño tu presencia — Charlie lo sostuvo en uno de sus brazos y paso su otra mano por la mejilla de Lex logrando relajar su expresión, asentí y observe como se perdían escaleras arriba.

Los chicos regresaron a los pocos minutos y se colocaron de nuevo en su lugar. El tiempo paso con rapidez entre plática y plática y solo cuando mis padres se excusaron para ir a dormir reparamos en el reloj que anunciaba un poco más de las tres de la mañana, pronto todos nos despedimos deseándonos buenas noches.

Fui arrastrada literalmente hacia la habitación de Edward, la mirada de mi madre me hizo ruborizarme, ella había descubierto debido a su suspicacia que nosotros no solo compartíamos una cama para dormir.

— Tengo un regalo para ti — Edward dijo cuando cerró la puerta depositando un beso en mi hombro desnudo, me empujo hacia su cama, mientras él rebuscaba entre sus cajones y cuando tenía lo que buscaba se sentó junto a mí — espero y te guste — me dijo con una sonrisa.

Al abrir la alargada cajita de terciopelo negro mi vista se quedo maravillada y con suma delicadeza levante el brazalete hasta que quedo a la altura de mis ojos, tenía un fino diseño y en el área central poseía un corazón de diamante, seguramente era muy cara, mire a Edward con el entrecejo fruncido a lo que él solo deslizo un dedo borrando la pequeña arruga.

— No hay replica, es tuyo — lo tomo entre sus manos y lo coloco en mi mano izquierda, cuando lo abrocho acerco mi mano a sus labios posando su vista en mí y dejo un suave beso en el dorso para luego girarla y depositar otro beso a la altura de mis evidentes venas donde reposaba el frío corazón, rápidamente mi mente voló muy alto con sus labios sobre mi piel y antes de tirármele encima aclare mi garganta.

— Yo también tengo un regalo para ti — le di un beso en la mejilla y camine hacia su sofá que era donde estaba mi maleta, saque la cajita con el reloj y me encamine de nuevo hacia él.

Al abrir la caja su cara mostro sorpresa y repitiendo las mismas acciones que yo aproximo la joya a sus ojos, volteo a verme y me beso tiernamente.

— Es hermoso amor — me dio otro beso — ¿sabes? el abuelo Masen tenía uno muy parecido — yo sonreí ante la información.

Lo hice girar el reloj y sus ojos brillaron cuando leyó su nombre inscrito en la tapa, después aún sentados uno frente al otro le conté la historia que me dijo el dependiente.

— Creo que es hora de dormir — dijo cuando un involuntario bostezo salió de mis labios, me beso rápidamente y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

— ¿Me podrías ayudar con el cierre? — no espere respuesta y me gire dándole la espalda.

— Una oferta tentadora — alejo mi cabello y bajo la cremallera lenta y tortuosamente. Lo escuche contener la respiración.

Gire sobre mis talones encarándolo, su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — lleve mi mano a su pecho, él suspiro y cerró los ojos antes de asentir levemente.

— Sí, solo — abrió sus ojos llenos de confusión — solo necesito entrar al baño — dijo con nerviosismo y lo vi desaparecer en una fracción de segundo.

Definitivamente el día de hoy todo mundo actuaba diferente y Edward no era la excepción. Me deshice del poco maquillaje de mi rostro y cambie mi ropa por algo más cómodo para ir a la cama. Edward salió por la puerta totalmente vestido con su pijama, observe su avance hasta que me obligo a colocarme dentro de su abrazo.

Los minutos transcurrieron y a pesar de tener sueño este no lo podía encontrar, subí un poco mi mirada encontrándome con el cuello de Edward y sin saber porque empecé a dejar pequeños besos.

Su cálida respiración choco contra mi frente antes de que él hablara haciéndome saber que no estaba dormido como yo supuse.

— ¿Bella que estás haciendo? — su voz sonó distorsionada, no supe si por estar casi dormido o por las caricias que dejaban mis besos.

— ¿Qué crees que es lo que estoy haciendo? — respondí con otra pregunta mientras introducía una de mis manos bajo la camisa de franela haciendo que él se estremeciera bajo mis dedos.

— Se lo que estás haciendo — gimió cuando las yemas de mis dedos contornearon su abdomen — ¿pero no se suponía que solo querías dormir? — subí mi rostro encontrando sus labios que se movieron en compas con los míos, primero vacilantes y luego con determinación y tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda me coloque sobre él con mis piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? — dije con mi boca a poco centímetros de sus labios rozándolos en el camino, nuestras miradas nunca se separaron.

No respondió con palabras pero si con acciones, sus labios tomaron el control de la situación y sus brazos me acercaron más a su cuerpo. Solo fui consciente de que el sueño no llego hasta casi el alba, él era toda mi perdición y mi visión tiempo-espacio desaparecía como por arte de magia llevándose con ella mis preocupaciones.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Gracias por el apoyo**

**Para el siguiente capítulo ando medio complicada -respecto a la inspiración- así que pido su compresión, no espero demorarme más de una semana para actualizar -ojalá y no me pase de ese límite- :S**


	18. ¿Un pequeño obstáculo?

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
__(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

**¿Un pequeño obstáculo?**

**.**

**Edward POV**

El incesante canto de las aves que se colaba por la pequeña hendidura que proveía mi habitación de aire fresco logro hacer que mi sueño desapareciera, extrañamente no sentía cansancio como regularmente lo tenía desde hace algunas semanas atrás, mi padre y el proyecto en el hospital estaban por volverme loco y eso que apenas estaba comenzando, odiaba ser responsable y no poder escabuirme de mis deberes como lo hacía Emmett, pero tenía que ayudar a Carlisle.

Un pequeño movimiento en mi pecho me hizo bajar mi mirada, sonreí al encontrar la razón por la cual mi sueño -aunque fue poco- había sido revitalizador y relajante.

Su cabello caoba estaba esparcido por mi torso, su cálido cuerpo me mantenía atrapado entre sus brazos y su caliente y lenta respiración chocaba contra mí.

Baje un poco mi cabeza hasta que sentí su cabello produciendo un cosquilleo en mi nariz, cerré los ojos y aspire como un drogadicto su inconfundible aroma, su olor era como un calmante para mi sistema. Bella era tan hermosa y no solo físicamente. Sino fuera porque podía sentir su calor, su cercanía y escuchaba su voz juraría que era un ángel. No entendía como fui bendecido con su presencia en mi vida y daba gracias a los dioses por hacer que ella me quisiera a su lado tanto como yo la quería junto a mí.

Ella vino a cambiar mi concepto del amor, con solo la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que ella era la indicada, maldije por que en su momento la deje escapar. La semana que transcurrió en la cual ella había sido una extraña para mí se encargaba de protagonizar cada uno de mis sueños y mis pensamientos estaban en encontrarla. Cuando la vi el día del entrenamiento al lado de Rose y Emmett quería gritar de felicidad, por fin la había encontrado y sin utilizar métodos extremos, estaba dispuesto a contratar un detective para buscarla.

No había momento en el que no me sorprendiera y para prueba de ello lo ocurrido solo unas horas antes. Yo estaba dispuesto a cumplir mi condición que solo dormiríamos, sé que a ella no le gustaba la idea de hacerlo con toda nuestra familia alrededor, razón por la cual solo lo hacíamos en su casa, pero hoy fue mi perdición.

Cuando me pidió ayudarle con el vestido lo hice complacido, grave error, ella no llevaba sujetador, ante este descubrimiento mi cuerpo brinco con antelación y con todo el autocontrol que he podido contener me escape de su proximidad. Me escape como un cobarde cabe aclarar pero yo le había prometido que nada ocurriría y ante todo cumpliría mi palabra.

Pero con la gran tentación que ella es no me pude controlar cuando dejo húmedos besos en mi cuello, el poco autocontrol que logre contener se tiro por la borda con sus palabras _"¿Quieres que me detenga?"_

¡Dios! amaba a esta mujer por sobre todas las cosas y me encantaba su desinhibición en las ocasiones correctas, situaciones en las que ella utilizaba a su favor y lograba persuadirme para complacerla.

¡Sí, como si me costara mucho!

Estaba dispuesto a bajarle las estrellas si ella me lo pedía.

Los minutos transcurrieron con lentitud y yo seguí contemplando el subir y bajar de su cuerpo, su respiración cambio anunciando que su sueño había acabado, sonreí y cerré mis ojos.

Lentamente levanto su cabeza de mi pecho, podía sentir su mirada traspasarme pero me concentre en respirar tranquilamente a la espera de sus movimientos. Bajo su mano por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi abdomen, me estremecí ante sus caricias y la escuche reír. Apreté mis puños con fuerza ya que sus manos decidieron no quedarse quietas, siguieron bajando y antes que llegara al lugar donde las necesitaba hablo…

— Sé que estas despierto Edward — su voz sonó burlona.

Abrí mis ojos y me quede anonadado observándola, su cabello salvaje y sus mejillas sonrojadas, una perfecta combinación entre ternura y sensualidad. Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto alguna vez y sus ojos eran tan hermosos y expresivos, no necesitaba leer mentes para poder descifrarlos.

— ¿Te estás riendo de las desgracias que causas? — dije con una sonrisa cuando salí de mi estupor.

— Tú solo lo causaste por hacer parecer que estabas dormido cuando no era así — se encogió de hombros, yo la mire con los ojos entrecerrados y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar y sorprendiéndome a mí mismo con mi velocidad ya la tenía bajo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Así que si no me hubiera hecho el dormido hubieras seguido con tu _jueguito_? — remarque la última palabra haciéndole saber que mi cuerpo había reaccionado a sus caricias.

Ella gimió ante el contacto y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Estoy en lo cierto Isabella? — ella asintió frenéticamente — necesito que lo digas en voz alta, ¡dímelo!

— Sí — hablo en un hilo de voz, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente — solo estaba jugando contigo — admitió dejándome observar de nueva cuenta sus preciosos ojos que estaban oscurecidos por el deseo.

— Sabes que has sido muy malvada ¿verdad? — sus ojos brillaron y su lengua salió a humedecer sus labios — ¿te gusta jugar conmigo? — asintió sonriente, baje mi mirada, mis labios fueron en busca de su cuello, presionando la sensible piel — ¿te gusta que yo también juegue contigo? — subí mi mano por su costado rosando uno de sus pechos sobre su ropa, ella trago en seco y asintió — ¿por qué lleva tanta ropa señorita Swan? — baje un tirante de su camisón y bese su hombro.

— N-necesitaba bajar a tomar agua — mis labios fueron besando cada trozo de su blanca piel hasta que llegue a su escote, en respuesta me acerco más hacia ella jalando mis cabellos.

— Parece que alguien aquí está ansiosa — mi nariz acaricio la curva de su pecho, rozándola, incitándola, dos podían jugar a esto — buenos días corazón.

Había descubierto que los amaneceres entre sus brazos eran los mejores que había tenido en mi existencia, con el lento subir y bajar de su pecho producto de su respiración cuando dormía, su olor impregnado en la habitación, la almohada en mi cabeza que olía a ella, todo era cegador y más la mujer que descansaba con tranquilidad en mis brazos, dormida se veía tan frágil, delicada, indefensa que quería pasar el resto de mi vida siendo su guardián, su fiel protector y estaba dispuesto a realizarlo, siempre.

— Edward basta, me rindo ya no juegues más — me suplico después de algún tiempo en el que seguí incitándola, adorándola con mis labios y para demostrar su impaciencia levanto sus caderas buscando fricción.

Subí mi mirada y acaricie su suave mejilla, ella se encogió ante mi toque, la hice separa sus piernas para colocarme en medio de ellas, levante su camisón hasta sus caderas y comprobé que estaba completamente desnuda bajo la fina prenda, un gruñido vergonzoso salió de mis labios haciéndola sonreír.

— Bella — gruñí — eres tan tentadora amor — dije con los dientes apretados — ¿dime qué me has hecho para no poder resistirme ante tus suplicas? — no la deje contestar y ataque sus labios.

Ella me recibió con la misma intensidad, el beso era necesitado demostrando toda la pasión que minutos atrás ambos nos encargamos de crear, mis manos no se quedaron quietas y fueron directo a sus pechos, jadeo en busca de aire rompiendo la conexión de nuestros labios.

— Te necesito ahora, por favor — suplico, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín y sus labios hinchados, sonreí malicioso, pretendí levantarme sobre mis rodillas pero ella actuó mas rápido y antes que quedara arrodillado jalo mi brazo — ¡he dicho ahora!

Gruñí de nuevo -parecía un animal rabioso ultimadamente- y me abalance a sus labios, tal vez sonara extraño pero que me ordenara hacer algo me excito más, si eso era posible.

Tome sus caderas fuertemente, tan fuerte que estaba seguro en pocas horas mis dedos estarían marcados, y de un solo movimiento entre en ella, ambos gemimos ante las sensaciones, su cuerpo me apretaba creando una fricción demasiado placentera.

Empecé con movimientos lentos, pero ella apresuro mi paso moviendo sus caderas más rápido que las mías, seguí sus suplicas silenciosas, mi cuerpo ardía en llamas sobre ella y sus gemidos en mi oído nombrándome entre suspiros hacían aumentar mi ego, ella gemía por las caricias que recibía de mi cuerpo, solo yo me aseguraba de marcarla como mía, mi lado cavernícola salía a flote en estos momentos, pero ella era solo mía y si tenía que demostrarlo gustoso lo hacía.

— Edward…cerca..

— Bella eres tan… — me quede callado al escuchar una puerta azotarse, ella se tenso y trato de aventarme como si tuviera la peste, mi cuerpo no respondió y me quede sobre ella.

Esto no nos podía estar pasando.

— ¡Edward aléjate! — nuevamente sus brazos nos trataron de separar, a las pocas sacudidas lo logro y mi espalda choco contra el colchón — te dije que no era buena idea esto…— empezó a balbucear mientras acomodaba sus ropas, yo solo entendí lo primero y mis ojos se entrecerraron en su dirección.

— ¿Te debo recordar tus intentos de persuasión? — en respuesta me aventó una almohada justo en la cabeza.

Escuche como ahora la puerta de mi habitación era abierta, di gracias a la exigencia de la decoración de mi madre y que encontrara una idea estupenda tener un pasillo grande que separara las habitaciones.

— Papá ya es hora de bajar y abrir los…regalos — la voz de Anthony se fue acallando — ¡hola Bella! — tal vez no lo estaba viendo pero sabía que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, mi hijo adoraba a Bella.

— Hola corazón — su voz fue dulce — ¿estás listo para abrir todos tus regalos? — Anthony afirmo — ¿dónde está Lex? — pregunto con preocupación.

Quite con desgana la almohada de mi rostro y me arrastre por la cama hasta que toque la cabecera con mi espalda, asegure las sabanas sobre mí, levante la mirada y observe los ojos brillantes de mi hijo, le sonreí.

— Ya viene, te fue a buscar a tu habitación — voltee a ver a Bella, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, sonreí burlón a su dirección, nuevamente me lanzo una almohada solo que ahora hacia mis muslos, el impacto rozo mi sensible carne que seguía dispuesta a terminar lo que Anthony interrumpió, me retorcí de dolor, mis ojos se cerraron por reflejo.

— Lo siento — escuche que dijo, negué en respuesta y abrí los ojos conteniendo la pequeña lágrima que se formo justo para ver como mi hijo brincaba a mi cama colocándose en medio de los dos.

— Tony mi mamá no está en…— Lex apareció en el umbral de la puerta y callo cuando vi al amor de nuestra vida, diferentes amores misma mujer.

Avanzo con pasos decididos hacia la cama, yo lo veía fijamente, él cambiaba su mirada de mí a Bella para regresarla de nuevo a mí, a lo lejos escuchaba como Bella le hablaba pero él no quitaba los ojos de mí y mi torso desnudo. Observe como sus pequeños puños se cerraban, sus mejillas enrojecían y sus labios se tensaban.

¡Se parecía tanto al Jefe Swan!

Vale ya había comprobado el parecido físico pero ahora hasta la misma vena que observe el día que hablo en claro conmigo sobre hacerle daño a su hija también estaba en el cuello de Lex, apreté con fuerzas la almohada y sentí que mi excitación desapareció.

Tenía pocos días que sentía una hostilidad extraña por parte de Lex, no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a Bella que le pasaba y estaba seguro que su cambio de humor tenía que ver conmigo, él trataba de alejarse de mi cercanía o apartarme de su madre cuando la abrazaba, ya no era el mismo niño que disfrutaba haciendo travesuras dirigidas a mí junto a mi hijo. Esperaba que todo tuviera una buena explicación y nada malo pasara.

— Lex — la voz de Bella logro traernos de regreso, su mirada al enfocarla a la de su madre cambio en una milésima de segundo, tan rápido que si no hubiera tenido mis ojos fijos en su rostro no me hubiera dado cuenta — ¿te encuentras bien cariño?, ¿todavía tienes malestar?

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ya había llegado junto a ella, le lanzo una mirada a Bella y rápido subió a su lado, se sentó en el regazo de su madre y la abrazo fuertemente descansando su cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien bebé?, has estado muy distraído estos últimos días, Edward te puede revisar, estoy segura que no le tomara más de cinco minutos — ella volteo a verme y afirme con la cabeza, diciéndole que checaría el estado de salud de Lex.

— Estoy bien mamá — rodo los ojos y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Bella — y te he dicho que no me digas bebé — lo dijo en tono bajo pero separando las palabras, Bella y yo reímos.

— No deberías molestarte Lex, si mi mamá me dijera bebé yo no me molestaría — apreté a mi hijo a mi costado, Lex observo a Anthony y por sus ojos paso un brillo que no supe distinguir.

— ¿Entonces a ti si te gusta que te digan bebé? — Bella sonreía mientras le dijo a Anthony, Lex beso la mejilla de su madre — ¿te gustaría ser mi bebé también?

— Sí — la voz de mi hijo tembló.

— Ven aquí bebé —alargo su brazo y tomo su mano, Anthony la abrazo y enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Me quede maravillado observando la escena frente a mí, Bella era una gran madre y tenía demasiado amor para compartir, le estaba infinitamente agradecido por estar dispuesta a demostrar un amor de madre hacia mi hijo, uno que sabía él demandaba aunque no lo demostrara en su totalidad.

Cuando su mirada cruzo la mía le susurre un te amo que ella me devolvió para luego ver a los dos pequeños afortunados que estaban en sus brazos.

— Vayamos de una vez para descubrir que es lo que les trajo Santa — les dijo con emoción.

— Mamá — dijo Lex con tono cansado — sé que tú y los abuelos fueron quienes compraron mis regalos y Tony sabe que Edward compro los suyos.

— Eres un aguafiestas Alexander Swan — despeino su cabello y él rio.

— Es la verdad Bella — le dijo Anthony, ella lo observo entrecerrando los ojos por unos segundos para después mostrar una mirada de comprensión.

— Bueno ustedes lo saben pero nada de decir algo a las mellizas, ellas todavía son pequeñas y creen en Santa, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo — dijeron los dos uno antes que el otro.

Los tres se levantaron de la cama y ella fue al sillón por su bata.

— ¿Papá tú no vienes? — Anthony estaba al pie de la cama.

— Sí campeón necesito hacer algo primero, pero en un segundo los alcanzo — asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lex.

— Te esperamos abajo cariño — Bella soplo un beso en mi dirección y salió cerrando la puerta con ambos niños tomados de las manos, presuroso me levante en busca de mi ropa que estaba esparcida por toda la habitación.

**…**

Las risas en la sala de la casa de mis padres estaban en cada rincón, de momento Bella acompaño a Alice por algunas cosas que mi hermana necesitaba de su habitación. Los niños jugaban animados, ya todos los regalos habían sido entregados. Gire mi cabeza para enfocarla al lugar de donde venían con más fuerzas las risas y apartados solo un poco en un rincón de la sala mi hijo y sobrinos tenían esparcidos una gran pila de envoltorios y sus juguetes, me extraño no observar a Lex por lo que una vez vi que ellos estaban felices regrese mi mirada inspeccionando el lugar.

Lo encontré en el regazo de Renee, ella le hablaba haciéndole mimos, él solo reía o negaba a lo que fuera que su abuela le estuviera diciendo. El niño se quedo con su mirada enfocada en su nuevo aparato electrónico mientras su abuela revolvía su cabello y trataba de acomodar bien su pijama, una vez que el niño paso su aprobación subió su mirada y sus azulinos y despiertos ojos me observaron, Bella era tan parecida a su madre físicamente solo tenía el color de cabello y ojos de Charlie, sonrió en mi dirección para luego bajar la mirada a Lex, él observo a su abuela y luego a mí. Asintió resignado a las palabras que le hubiera dicho, se levanto de su regazo.

Se paro frente a mí, su rostro bajaba de mi cara a sus manos donde sostenía por lo que supuse el mejor regalo, no se decidió a hablar por lo que yo lo hice.

— ¿Te gustaron los regalos que recibiste? — subió su mirada y sus chocolatosos ojos iguales a los de Bella resplandecieron.

— Sí mucho, mi mamá me regalo este — agito la mano que sostenía el aparato — pero el videojuego que juego lo hiciste tú — resoplo y me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa — mi abuela dijo que mamá no lo había encontrado y tú si lo hiciste y bueno te quería decir …uhm — giro su rostro y vio la dirección en la que estaba Renee que subió su dedo pulgar y le sonrió — gracias.

— No tienes nada que agradecer — vacilante dio dos pasos más, extendió sus brazos y rápidamente lo estreche entre los míos, solo pasaron algunos segundos cuando se empezó a remover, lo separe por los hombros y observe sus ojos — ahora ve con los niños, creo que esperan que les cuentes que tal estas dándole batalla a esos sucios vampiros — una pequeña y genuina risa escapo de sus labios, tenía tiempo que yo no era causante de sus risas, lo observe una vez más y lo deje escapar.

— Me tiene preocupada — la voz temerosa de Bella se escucho a un lado mío, tan absorto estaba observando en dirección a los niños que no sentí cuando llego, subí mi mirada, ella estaba algo ansiosa viendo donde segundos atrás yo observaba.

— ¿Lex? — no era necesario preguntar pero así lo hice, ella enfoco su mirada en mí y asintió.

Tome su mano y la hice avanzar hasta que la tuve sentada en mi regazo, cerro sus ojos y contemple embelesado su bello rostro.

— ¿Sabes? yo también lo he notado — abrió los ojos y me observo curiosa — y creo que solo una de mis teorías encaja a la perfección.

— ¿Es muy grave lo que tiene?, dime que no es así Edward, ¿se tiene que quedar en el hospital?… — pregunto apresuradamente, negué con la cabeza y coloque un dedo sobre sus labios.

— No está enfermo — baje mi dedo y observe a los niños.

— ¿Entonces? — me apresuro.

— Creo que esta celoso.

— ¿Celoso?

— Sí, es fácil explicar — acomode un mechón de cabello tras su oreja — durante años toda la atención estaba dirigida a él, todo tu tiempo libre era destinado a su cuidado, a pasarlo con él, estuvieran o no haciendo algo importante siempre estaban juntos y ahora — lance un suspiro — el tiempo que tienes no solo es para él sino que ahora lo ocupo en su mayoría yo, además me habías dicho que él era muy celoso ¿no crees que a eso se deba su cambio de humor?

— Tu teoría es muy sustentable.

— Más que sustentable cariño, esta mañana por ejemplo no sé si tú te diste cuenta pero su mirada cambio de enojo a dulzura cuando desenfoco de mí para dirigirla a ti — ella se empezó a reír, al menos logre que algo de su preocupación desapareciera — no es algo gracioso, me recordó a tu padre cuando me hablo de su revólver.

— Tonto — beso mi mejilla — hablare con él para aclarar todo este embrollo de su cabeza, no sé como no me di cuenta antes que eso era lo que le ocurría.

— Sí, esperemos y no lo tome a mal, no quiero que algo así nos distancie, he aprendido a vivir contigo a mi lado, si te vas no sé qué haría — le confesé mis temores, esos que tuve desde que me dijo que nuestra relación debería ser oculta para los demás.

Ella me abrazo con más fuerzas y escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, embriagándome con su aroma.

— Yo tampoco quiero que algo así pase.

**…**

Tres días habían pasado desde navidad, el hospital estaba como era costumbre en estas fechas, a reventar con tantas urgencias.

Trataba de esquivar a mis compañeros de trabajo apresurado para llegar a la sala de juntas, ya que minutos atrás mi localizador demando su atención haciéndome saber que mi padre tenía una reunión de última hora.

Entre en la espaciosa habitación la cual ahora era ocupada por algunos de los jefes de sección del hospital, mi padre estaba en la cabecera de la larga mesa con Emmett a su derecha, salude a los presentes y me coloque en el espacio destinado para mí, a la izquierda de Carlisle y con Jasper a mi lado.

— Les agradezco su presencia y dedicación en este último mes referente a los cambios que se avecinan para reestructurar el manejo del hospital...— así empezó Carlisle con su voz decidida y con mano firme a pasar los gráficos que mostraban todo lo que él decía.

Cuando termino de proyectar las diapositivas y su voz se apago empezamos a movernos dispuestos a seguir con nuestra rutina.

— Esperen — anuncio mi padre — hay una cosa más que les tengo que decir, el hospital ha recibido una invitación del Lenox Hill Hospital que como ustedes sabrán labora con el plan de trabajo que pretendemos implementar, necesito que levanten una lista con los nombres de los que estén interesados en acompañarnos — dijo esto pasando su mirada de Emmett, Jasper y por último a mí, nosotros no teníamos opción — sé y comprendo que son épocas para pasar con la familia, no se sientan amenazados con ir — les sonrió y logro calmar algunos rostros inexpresivos ante la noticia, mas no el mío — el hospital se hará cargo de los gastos involucrados, eso sí, les pido su confirmación para más tardar mañana al mediodía con mi secretaria — se levanto de su asiento — eso sería todo, señores, damas el deber llama — la habitación empezó a vaciarse.

— ¿Iremos a Nueva York? — pregunto Emmett que permanecía perplejo todavía en su asiento.

— ¿Qué no estabas aquí Emmett? — le dije un poco irritado levantándome de mi asiento — ¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada Carlisle? — mi padre resoplo y recargo sus manos en el respaldo de la silla.

— No tengo por qué decirte todo Edward, soy tu padre y tu jefe.

— Sé lo que eres, pero me estas imponiendo que viaje en estas épocas, a los demás le das la libertad de elegir en cambio a nosotros nos obligas, eres un jefe muy exigente con nosotros, sé que tenemos más obligaciones siendo tus hijos pero eso no implica que nos tengas que imponer hacer algo que no queramos — no podía creer que eso ocurriera, yo quería pasar mi primer año nuevo en compañía de Bella y ahora mi padre venía a estropear mis planes.

— Cálmate Edward — Jasper siempre de conciliador.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Jasper?, tú tienes seguro que Alice te acompañara dispuesta a Nueva York, lo mismo va para Emmett, ¿cómo quieres que me calme cuando mis planes para estar con Bella han sido estropeados? — grite exasperado.

— ¿Todo es por eso? — dijo Emmett

— ¿Te parece poca razón? — estuve a punto de lanzarle el lápiz que hacia girar entre mis dedos.

— Edward cálmate — hablo de nuevo mi padre — si eso es lo único que te preocupa hijo — sonrió — no tenemos ningún inconveniente en que Bella y Lex nos acompañen.

— No es solo eso papá — dije un poco más calmado — sus padres han venido a pasar estas fechas con ellos, no creo que ella acepte apartar a Lex de sus abuelos.

— Pues muy fácil gran idiota — mire a Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados, él rodo los ojos — si hay lugar para Bella y el escurridizo, también lo hay para sus padres, ¿no es así papá? — termino con una sonrisa triunfal.

— Tu hermano tiene razón, con esas opciones no creo que Bella no acepte tu propuesta.

**…**

Estacione en el espacio que se había convertido en el favorito para mí, mi madre hizo cambiar un poco mis planes y cuando lo supe me alegre demasiado, ella y Renee habían salido a atender algunas de las casas personalmente -creo que puedo decir que he descubierto el nuevo hobbie de la madre de Bella- por lo que ahora mi hijo y sobrino estaban en la casa de la mujer que amo.

— Edward, ¿cómo has estado muchacho? — el padre de Bella abrió la puerta.

— Dentro de lo que cabe bien Jefe Sw…— no me dejo terminar.

— El Jefe Swan se quedo en Forks — dijo divertido — o al menos que quieras pasar algunos días en las celdas te dejare decirme así.

— De acuerdo Charlie — él sonrió — ¿y usted como ha estado?

— Tanto formalismo, ¿naciste a principios de siglo pasado? — negó divertido — háblame de tú y respecto a lo otro bien ya sabes — se encogió de hombros — aunque el día de hoy una copia tuya y otra de tu hermano no me han dejado en paz.

— Lamento si los niños se han portado mal con usted.., contigo…— me apresuré a disculparme por las travesuras de los niños, los conocía y sabía a dónde llegaban.

— Nada de eso — palmeo mi hombro — ahora veo lo que dice Bells, eres muy paranoico — sonrió — pasa ¿o te piensas quedar ahí?

Cerró la puerta y nos encaminamos por el pasillo.

— Los niños están jugando en la sala, son unos devoradores de videojuegos, tengo mis reservas hacia ellos, prefiero que ellos usen su cerebro con juegos de estrategias, no electrónicos — aclaro — siempre le he dicho a Bells que no le compre esa porquería a Lex, pero — lanzo un suspiro de resignación — ella es testaruda.

— Sí, lo es — estuve de acuerdo con él.

— ¿Así que soy testaruda, _cariño_? — la voz de Bella sonó con tanta dulzura que me hizo estremecer, tragué en seco y Charlie se burlo de mi situación.

— Solo un poquito — la encare y le hice saber con mis dedos índice y pulgar la cantidad — pero eres adorable — sonreí de la forma que sabía derretía su enojo.

— Ok los dejo solos, no quiero tener que hacerme cargo de llevar a mi propia hija a una celda por tratar de descuartizarte — y así Charlie salió riendo por el pasillo.

¡Traidor!

— Te he extrañado amor — me acerque a ella que me veía todavía con los ojos entrecerrados — no sabes cómo he extrañado tu olor, tu calor — la estreche entre mis brazos y aspire en su cuello, haciéndola estremecer, mi plan estaba funcionando, bese su cuello y sonreí contra su piel cuando subió sus manos y las enterró en mis cabellos, me contuve de gruñir, me encantaban sus manos ahí y en todo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo logras hacer esto?

— ¿Hacer qué cariño? — subí por su cuello besando la curva de su mentón.

— Esto, hacer que flaquee mi control sobre los sentimientos que quiero mostrar hacia ti — sonreí y aparte mis labios de su piel, observando sus ojos.

— Porque me amas.

— Fanfarrón — me dio la espalda y camino tres paso rumbo a la encimera — ¿has comido ya? — me acerque de nuevo a ella y la abrace, mis manos en su vientre y mi barbilla en su hombro.

— No, todavía no, apenas salí del hospital y vine directo aquí — bese su cuello — aunque en el platillo que tengo en mente no encajan — observe lo que picaba — zanahorias ni tomates — casi dije con asco.

Se rio y me siguió la corriente — Lamento no contar con un platillo que te satisfaga pero no hay más, tienes que alimentarte bien.

— Cariño — trate que mi voz fuera suave y sugerente — en mi platillo no aplican vegetales, me gusta más la carne — mis dientes sostuvieron el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola suspirar y pegar más su cuerpo al mío — aunque si algunas frutas — volví a besar su cuello — solo si son sobre ti, sería mi postre favorito y repetiría encanado tal manjar — acaricie su abdomen bajo la blusa.

— Edward — gimió— deja de hacer esto — detuvo mis manos.

— Te he extrañado — reproche como un niño chiquito haciéndola reír.

— Sí, lo sé, es lo que has repetido desde que llegaste — se giro y beso mi mejilla — ahora ¿me ayudarías a colocar la mesa y llamar a los chicos para que vengan ya a comer?

Hice lo que me pidió demorándome solo un poco, viendo como ella se movía con tanta familiaridad en la cocina y cuando me apuro con la mirada con desgana fui por los chicos.

La comida paso con tranquilidad, solo con algunas miradas extrañas por parte de Lex, ya no eran hostiles pero tampoco eran las del niño que conocí hace tres meses, Charlie llamo su atención tocando su mano, no le dijo palabras pero si las miradas hablaran, no era un regaño lo que decía con ella, era algo más, algo que no supe distinguir, pero logro que Lex me sonriera.

— Tengo una proposición que hacerles — Bella abrió los ojos, Charlie casi expulsa el café que tomaba, los niños ya se habían marchado.

— ¿Eso me implica a mí? — pregunto Charlie con dos tonos de color más pálido, asentí y él hizo una mueca extraña acomodándose en la silla.

— ¿Y bien qué nos quieres preguntar? — dijo Bella mostrando serenidad, yo la conocía muy bien, ella tenía todo menos calma, acaricie su mano, los ojos de Bella y Charlie fueron ahí, ¿qué se traían? estaban muy extraños.

Aclare mi mente sacudiendo un poco mi cabeza y me enfoque en lo que iba a decir.

— Mi padre nos ha dicho que tendremos que ir a Nueva York y pasar allá unos días — sus rostros aún eran confusión, les conté todo lo que Carlisle nos dijo horas atrás.

— Ir a Nueva York ¿eso es todo? — pregunto Charlie, ya le había regresado el color a su rostro.

— Sí, eso es todo, y como sé que ustedes venían a pasar la temporada con Bella y Lex, supuse que nos deberían de acompañar — su rostro no cambio — planearemos algo para alejarte de las chicas, puedes acompañarnos a nosotros, ¿te gusta la medicina? — estaba desesperado buscando una razón para hacerlo aceptar, él empezó a reír, lo mire impaciente.

— Gracias por pensar en nosotros Edward, pero Renee y yo ya tenemos planes para año nuevo, hemos quedado con unos amigos de La Push, aquí a la única que le debes suplicar es a Bells — llevo la taza a sus labios viendo a su hija, mi mirada también se puso en ella.

— ¿De verdad lo tienes que preguntar? — sonrió — no creo que Lex me perdone si no acepto ir.

**…**

De la semana que pasaríamos observando el modus operandi del hospital llevábamos dos días, era extenuante tener que abarcar cada sección, los respectivos jefes de departamento eran comprensivos mostrándonos cada detalle, los problemas más frecuentes a los que se enfrentaban y las soluciones a estos. Salíamos del hotel de sol a sol, las chicas y los niños a lo que tenía entendido poseían un horario muy estricto y seleccionado, Bella estaba un poco reticente a seguirlo, incluso cuando se entero que cada día incluía una salida de compras me pregunto si nos podía acompañar. Tuve que negar muy a mi pesar, pero si ella estaba cerca durante las explicaciones no entendería nada.

Finalmente era víspera de año nuevo, tenía poco menos de una hora que habíamos llegado, y lo primero que hice después de besar los labios de la mujer de mi vida fue ir bajo el chorro de agua, necesitaba liberar la tensión del día.

Salí del baño dispuesto a cambiarme, Bella había abandonado nuestra habitación para ir a la de Rose. Lo que me encontré en la cama fue la imagen despreocupada de mi hijo y Lex, sus piernas cruzadas al aire y su cabeza recostada en las almohadas, ambos enfrascados en sus videojuegos, empezaba a tomar consciencia de las palabras de Charlie, lo deseche, los niños eran muy inteligentes y además Emmett y yo crecimos teniendo cientos de videojuegos, lo reconsidere, Emmett no estaba bien de la cabeza, me reí de mis conclusiones y aclare mi garganta.

— ¿No fue acaso que Bella les dijo que se hicieran cargo de sus ropas?, ¿por qué no se han puesto lo que ella dejo? — señale con la mirada la habitación que ellos compartían y que se comunicaba con la nuestra.

— Esperábamos a que tú salieras — dijo Anthony dejando a un lado el aparato.

— Además mamá dijo que no quería que nos ensuciáramos — contraataco Lex, regalándome una sonrisa.

Las cosas habían cambiado de nuevo con él, no entendía como pasó, un día mantenía la distancia y al siguiente su escudo se desvaneció y busco mi cercanía, no pretendí buscar explicaciones, solo saber que no me veía como una amenaza me causaba alegría.

No dije nada más y los deje disfrutar un poco al observar que todavía faltaba tiempo para la cena, me acerque a una de las sillas en la que estaba puesta pulcramente mi ropa, Bella era tan detallista que acomodaba hasta en sincronía mis zapatos. En menos de dos minutos tenía todas las prendas sobre mí.

El abrir y cerrar de la puerta me hizo girar la vista, estaba casi seguro que mis ojos se salían de sus orbitas y mi boca tocaba el suelo, pero frente a mi estaba una diosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, Bella era más que hermosa, perfecta, pero hoy…

El vestido le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla dejando ver sus largas piernas, el color negro contrastaba con su blanca tez y su cintura era acentuada con un listón dorado que combinaba a la perfección los bordados en la parte alta del vestido. Sacudí mi cabeza, parecía que Alice se había apoderado de mi mente.

Mi garganta se seco de inmediato y sin pensarlo mi lengua salió a humedecer mis labios, su atención estaba dirigida a los niños y por la expresión de los tres supuse que ella los reprendía por no estar listos ya.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía, sonrió y sus ojos vagaron por mi cuerpo, un estremecimiento extraño me recorrió, solo ese que sentía cuando su mirada recorría mi cuerpo, recorrerlo justo como yo había hecho con el suyo segundos atrás.

— Había olvidado llevar esto — me mostro algo que no supe distinguir — tu hermana está loca, no quiero imaginar que problemas nos traerán sus hormonas — un estremecimiento nos recorrió a los dos, ella sonrió y yo acorte los pasos que nos separaban.

— He muerto y estoy en el paraíso — no la deje contestar y bese sus labios, ella correspondió de inmediato pidiendo que incrementara los movimientos pero no lo hice, seguí siendo amable, suave y sobre todo demostrando todo mi amor y devoción en ese beso — eres un ángel, mi ángel — ella sonrió y beso mi nariz — deberían impedirte vestirte de esta manera — me observo confundida y su mirada bajo a su cuerpo, tome su barbilla e hice que me observara — eres hermosa, pero vestida así — lance un suspiro al no encontrar la palabra adecuada, la perfección era poco para ella — te amo.

— Yo también te amo — beso mi mejilla — y porque te amo tengo que irme — puse cara de lastima, sabía que funcionaba cuando la ponían los niños — Edward no me veas así — coloco su mano sobre mis ojos — has aprendido como controlarme — rio, quite su mano y la lleve a mis labios.

— Tengo buenos maestros ¿no lo crees? — señale a los niños, luego baje mi rostro a su cuello, uno de mis lugares favoritos en su cuerpo, bese y acaricie con mi nariz toda su extensión hasta que llegue a su oreja, donde le susurre con voz baja — aunque me gusta más controlarte con mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, tus gemidos en mi oído pidiéndome que te dé más placer.

— Edward — se estremeció entre mis brazos — tengo que regresar con las chicas — dijo todavía con su cabeza en mi pecho, aspire por última vez de sus cabellos y la separe de mí. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, la observe desaparecer por la puerta.

— ¿Sabes Edward? hace unos minutos vi una mosca, creo que deberías cerrar la boca si no quieres que se te meta — la voz de Lex destilaba burla, su risa y la de mi hijo resonaron en la habitación, ambos se bajaron de la cama y fueron a seguir las ordenes de su madre.

Revise algunas cosas en mi portátil y después fui a la habitación de los niños, ellos ya estaban listos. Lex miro a Anthony y mi hijo le sonrió.

— Edward — su voz fue un murmullo — te quiero pedir perdón — bajo su mirada.

— ¿Qué dices?, ¿por qué tienes que pedirme perdón? — sonrió avergonzado.

— Nos podemos sentar — no era una pregunta, seguí sus pasos, los dos sentados al pie de la cama que el ocupaba — he sido muy grosero contigo, te he hecho… uhm ¿cómo dijo el abuelo que se llamaban?… — pregunto para él mismo y rasco su nuca en gesto pensativo — ¡ah desplantes! — casi brinco al acordarse después de unos segundos.

— No tienes por qué disculparte — revolví su cabello, pero él negó.

— Tengo que hacerlo, los abuelos y mamá hablaron conmigo después de navidad, sé que me porte mal, que te hacia alejar de ella y que no respondía de buena manera a tus preguntas, de verdad lo siento, pero tenía miedo que ella también me dejara, que ya no me quisiera.

No me contuve y lo abrace, lo cargue y puse en mi pierna teniendo más comodidad en el abrazo, me entristeció tanto que él pensara que Bella lo abandonaría igual que lo hizo su padre, estaba dispuesto a ocupar ese lugar, Lex se había ganado mi cariño y sobre todo quería su protección. Sobre el hombro de Lex observe a mi hijo que me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. Lo separe de mí y bese el tope de su cabeza, como lo hacía con Anthony, era tan fácil ver a Lex de esa manera.

— Comprendo tu comportamiento — empecé a decirle viéndolo a los ojos, eran tan expresivos como los de Bella — no tienes que avergonzarte por estar celoso por el tiempo que tu madre tenía que dividir entre nosotros, lo que menos quiero es que ustedes se separen, Bella te ama demasiado como para que yo sea capaz de llenar por mí solo ese espacio — él se rio — así que no pongas cosas de ese tipo en tu cabecita, si tienes algún problema porque acaparo a tu mamá dime y yo les doy su espacio, sé que me gusta mucho estar en su cercanía pero hare lo posible para que ella no te descuide— él asintió.

Sabía a la perfección que Bella jamás descuidaba a su hijo pero tenía que hacerle ver que no me interpondría entre los momentos madre e hijo.

— Veo que ahora si están listos — Lex se levanto de mi regazo y corrió al lado de su madre, Anthony también hizo lo propio — vamos Cullen ¿o te piensas quedar ahí todo el tiempo? — sonreí y fui a su dirección, los niños corrieron saliendo por la puerta — gracias por ser tan amable con Lex, lo ha tomado un poco mal después de estar ansioso por que estuviéramos juntos, pero hemos hablado con él.

— Espero que no hayan sido duros con él, como le dije a él te lo dijo a ti, comprendo lo que pudo haber pasado por su cabeza — vi que sus ojos se aguaron, la atraje hacia mi cuerpo, reconfortándola.

Sabía que Lex era su motor, no había necesidad que ella me lo dijera, su hijo era su vida y luchaba por él, como yo lo hacía con mi hijo. Mi cabeza tenia miles de preguntas, todas ellas en su mayoría enfocadas hacia quién y dónde demonios estaba el padre, pero se había vuelto un tema tabú para mí desde que le pregunte esa única vez. El temor se apodero de mí, no quería saber que ella seguía amando a ese hombre y mi cuerpo prefería ahorrarse ese tipo de sentimientos, la alegría al nombrar su relación con el padre de su hijo desbordo mis celos, esperaba poder algún día aclarar los puntos sobre la mesa y que no me tomara por sorpresa la aparición del misterioso hombre, esperaba que eso no ocurriera pero debía ser realista, si ella hablaba así de él era porque tuvieron una buena relación.

— Edward — oí que me hablo a lo lejos, enfoque mi mirada en ella, no sé que vio en la mía porque la suya reflejo preocupación — ¿estás bien cariño? — bese su frente y sonreí observando a la maravillosa mujer frente a mí.

— Mejor que nunca, bajamos — sonrió y nos encaminamos al pasillo donde estaba mi familia en su totalidad.

El año nuevo en Nueva York fue asombroso, pero lo más asombroso fue ver el rostro resplandeciente de los niños mientras veían cada uno de los rituales que caracterizaban la llegada del año nuevo en la ciudad. El restaurant del hotel donde cenamos tenía una vista hacia la calle, las luces y colores lo hacían ver irreal, los niños estaban impacientes para que se dieran las doce y esperaron ansiosos el bajar de la gran bola.

Todos mis deseos para el comienzo del nuevo año estaban enfocados en la hermosa castaña que tenía entre mis brazos, esperaba cumplir cada uno de ellos, pronto.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Espero que con este capítulo se aclare lo que pasaba con Lex, pero tenía miedo y pensaba que Bella ya no lo iba a querer, tenía su cabecita toda enredada.**

**Puse a Charlie más divertido aquí, sin hostilidad -solo en el capítulo 12-, él fue de gran ayuda para aclarar las ideas de Lex, pero él ve el amor entre Bella y Edward, confía en Edward y piensa que Bella no debe desaprovechar esa oportunidad, ella ha dado todo por Lex desde que llego a su vida y se había privado del amor.**

**Dejo un link en mi perfil con los vestidos y demás que describo, admito que no soy buena haciendo eso, lo odiaba en la escuela XD**

**Cuídense …..**


	19. Caos

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
__(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

**Caos **

**.**

**Bella POV**

Mi mente daba vueltas tratando de encontrar un punto en el cual retenerme, el desorden llenaba esa enorme sala que era privada de la luz del exterior, sólo alumbrada con una bombilla que poseía una luz cegadora, llevaba cerca de veinte minutos buscando una manera en la cual acabará mi _calvario_ y descubriendo que estando sentada contemplando un punto sin especificar no solucionaría mis problemas me levanté de mi asiento.

El intoxicante olor a envoltorios plásticos y el color ámbar de las cajas llenaba la habitación. La librería -o _mi calvario_ como lo había definido desde hace tres días- necesitaba toda mi atención, una atención que dejé pasar al dejar mis preocupaciones en Seattle y tratar de disfrutar mi estadía en Nueva York. Debo admitir que sólo la llegué a disfrutar cuando los chicos terminaron sus obligaciones del hospital y Alice y Rose nos abandonaron para arreglar algunos asuntos para la próxima semana de la moda en la cual ellas participarían.

Pero la vuelta a la realidad fue peor de lo que esperaba, yo sabía que el inicio de año en la librería era un caos, algo que había comprobado a lo largo de los pocos años.

Ahora para mi desgracia y después de disfrutar la entrada de año nuevo de la mejor manera posible, tenía que agarrar el toro por los cuernos y hacer de una buena vez que todo este desastre tuviera pies y manos. Despejé mi mente y dejé de ver cosas malas, me tranquilicé y emprendí camino hacia las monótonas cajas.

Llevaba algún tiempo poniendo orden y despejando camino cuando la suave voz de Ángela me saco de mi labor…

— Bella — giré mi rostro y con una mirada que reflejaba cansancio y disculpa mi amiga me observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté alzando una ceja mientras ella se acercaba a mí.

— Esto no te va a gustar nada — dijo mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente. Conocía bien a mi amiga y ella a mí. La miré divertida, ella lograba ponerse ansiosa con los problemas o en las situaciones de estrés.

— Más entregas — no era una pregunta pero ella asintió y desvió la mirada, suspiré pesadamente — Ok yo me encargo — me dedicó una leve sonrisa y ambas salimos de la bodega — ¿ahora de quién me debo hacer cargo?

Ella sonrió genuinamente, tal vez la primera vez después de ver el desastre.

— Bueno tal vez no sea tan mala la compañía — yo la observé con curiosidad — es el Sr. Johnson — movió su cabeza mostrándome el lugar donde el hombre de mediana edad esperaba por mí.

Sonreí a mi amiga y en un pasillo nos despedimos con la mirada. Estaba de espalda a mí y hojeaba de manera distraída la edición del día del periódico local, llegué a su encuentro y aclaré mi garganta obteniendo su atención.

— Señorita Swan — dejó el periódico a un lado y su mirada castaña me observó como lo había hecho a lo largo de estos años, se levantó de su asiento.

— Señor Johnson ¿cómo ha estado? — le devolví la sonrisa que mostró y le indiqué que retomará su lugar en la silla, haciendo yo lo mismo frente a él.

David era un hombre algunos años mayor que Charlie, fue uno de los primeros contactos con agentes de editoriales que tuve y gracias a esto teníamos una relación comprador-agente de ventas agradable y que no sólo se destinaba a hablar de trabajo sino también hablábamos de temas personales y referente a la familia y en ese momento fue como un tranquilizante para mi enloquecedora mañana.

Duramos cerca de una hora platicando, con él las palabras fluían de manera natural, era un gran hombre orgulloso de su familia y trabajo. Al despedirnos regresé a mi ahora refugio _la bodega_, estaba frente a cajas apiladas cuando la débil vocecilla de Ángela sonó a mis espaldas.

— ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda? — giré mi cabeza y me mostró una radiante sonrisa.

— Te lo agradecería, pero después tendrías que correr de aquí rumbo al mostrador y viceversa.

— Tyler ya llegó — me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se colocaba a un lado de mí.

— ¿Hace cuánto llego? no lo he escuchado

— Tiene cerca de una hora, él tiene controlado todo allá afuera y yo no tengo mucha prisa, Ben tiene la audiencia de la agencia de autos y terminará tarde.

— No me habías dicho que tendría algunos días libres empezando el año.

— Sí, pero lo que nadie sabía era que el caso sería llevado con más rapidez — recogió una caja y empezó a ver su contenido — pediré algo de comida ¿tienes alguna preferencia por algo?

— No, ahora en lo que menos quiero pensar es en comida — me observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Tienes que comer Bella — me recriminó.

— Si como pierdo tiempo, llevo 3 días encerrada en la bodega y necesito un descanso de esto — señalé a nuestro alrededor.

Me gustaba lo que había hecho en la librería, era mi esfuerzo y parte de mi sueño, pero no lo era el estar encerrada en un frío cuarto sin iluminación proveniente del exterior, además estaba frustrada, ahora que mi mente tenía ideas para plasmar en mi historia yo no contaba con tiempo.

Ángela no insistió mas, ella me conocía y sabía que discutir conmigo no tenía ningún objetivo. Entre las dos logramos poner un poco más de orden.

— ¡Mamá! — antes que terminara de girar unos pequeños brazos me tomaron por la cintura, al bajar la mirada sus ojos me miraban con adoración.

— Hola corazón — le regresé la sonrisa y me incliné a besar su mejilla, extrañamente no se quejo, inhalé su aroma, estos días sólo lo veía algunas horas, agradecía que Alice me lo arrebatará, mi mente halló una fractura ¿qué hacia Lex aquí? Me reincorporé y lo cuestioné — me has alegrado el día ¿pero qué haces aquí?, más bien dicho ¿cómo llegaste aquí? — levanté una de mis cejas tratando de percatarme de lo que pasaba por sus ojos divertidos mientras le quitaba el cabello que tapaba su frente.

— Vine con Anthony — señaló a su amigo que estaba a unos metros cerca de nosotros.

— Hola Bella — dijo levantando la mano y sonriendo muy parecido a su padre, de no ser por el diferente color de ojos, pareciera un pequeño clon de Edward.

— Hola Anthony — igualmente yo le sonreí, Lex aflojó su agarre y Anthony se encaminó más hacia nosotros situándose al lado de Lex, al cual mire inquisitivamente — ¿no me has dicho como llegaste aquí?

— Edward — dijo encogiéndose de hombros y justo cuando su nombre salió de sus labios y como por arte de magia mi Dios griego personal apareció en la puerta con mi sonrisa favorita y su mirada penetrante fija en mí. En una acto reflejo mis piernas fueron a su encuentro mientras a mi espalda oía la conversación de Ángela con los niños.

— Hola amor — llegué a su encuentro colocando mis manos tras su nuca, no lo dejé contestar y besé sus labios. Extrañaba sus labios. Fue un beso largo y lento, olvidándonos de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor y encerrándonos en nuestra burbuja personal. Él terminó el beso y apoyó su frente con la mía

— ¿Qué tal ha estado tu día? — su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla.

— Horrendo — dije con desgana, bajé mi cabeza y la dejé descansar en su pecho, embriagándome con su aroma.

— Algo así pensé — separó nuestros cuerpo y me colocó a un lado de él — Hola Ángela — mi amiga regresó el saludo antes de bajar su mirada, los niños ya habían acaparado su atención — Alice dijo que debería traerte esto — lo observé y él subió una bolsa a la altura del pecho, lo miré confusa — es comida…..pidió a mamá que llenará algunos refractarios, según ella dijo que no habías comido — me miró con una ceja alzada.

Negué con mi cabeza, su mirada se volvió sombría y con ella sentí que me regañaba haciéndome encoger sólo con ese gesto.

— Vamos a que comas — tomó mi mano y me jaló para empezar a caminar pero yo me quedé en mi lugar, su mirada decía claramente que no había objeción por lo que yo rodé los ojos.

— Ángela te puedes encargar de los niños.

— No hay problema — sonrió y le agradecí con la mirada.

Después de eso fui arrastrada rumbo a mi oficina por mi furibundo novio.

¡Dios mío ni que saltarme una comida me provocara la muerte!

Resoplé y me dejé guiar a mi silla para tumbarme con desgana mientras él tenía una mirada gélida y mi sonrisa favorita estaba en una mueca que no me gustaba para nada, este hombre era muy testarudo pero lo amaba con todo mi ser, reí al verlo enojado y me dejé regañar por su mirada.

**Edward POV**

El hospital estaba un poco más calmado, nos habíamos perdido el caótico inicio de año por lo que ahora seguir con los detalles del proyecto era más fácil. Con el paso de los minutos y los pacientes uno tras otro mi turno termino de manera favorable. Al salir rumbo al estacionamiento el clima característico de Seattle en pleno invierno me pegó haciéndome helar hasta los huesos. Llegué a casa un poco antes de lo normal, el tráfico estaba tranquilo y no me dificulto el avance y justo abrí la puerta principal y fui recibido por dos pequeños.

— ¡Papá! — Anthony se colgó en mi pierna en un intento de inmovilizarme, reí por su entusiasmo y despeiné su cabello.

— ¿Cómo han estado chicos? — pregunté cuando mi hijo soltó su agarre y ambos soltaron un enérgico _¡bien!_ — ¿tu madre no ha llegado Lex?

— Nop — sonrió y revolví sus cabellos, era tan diferente físicamente a su madre pero tenía el mismo tono y expresión de ojos.

— Papá Lex dijo que en vacaciones irán a Forks y que su abuelo lo llevará a pescar con Harry y Billy y que lo dejará ser su compañero en la patrulla, que practicará con el baseball, a mi me gusta el baseball y también le enseñará trucos de ajedrez y…. ¿me dejas ir con él y Bella? — dijo todo corrido, yo sólo lo mire atónito, tanto tiempo con Alice le afectaba seriamente — por favor — susurró y en su rostro se instaló un puchero, desvié mi mirada de él pero Lex me miraba igual de expectante.

— Hablaremos de esto con Bella — ambos brincaron y yo reí por su entusiasmo — pero no prometo nada — dije serio y ellos asintieron y se encaminaron rumbo a la cocina.

— No te preocupes Tony, si mamá no quiere te puedes venir de polizón en el coche y cuando lleguemos a Forks el abuelo Charlie me salvará de la ira de mamá — escuché como le cuchicheaba Lex a mi hijo que entristeció ante mi casi negativa.

— ¿A sí? — dije con una ceja alzada entrecerrando los ojos fingiendo enojo y al parecer ellos no notaron que yo escuché su conversación porque ambos me vieron con los ojos desorbitados —¿tendrás un lugar para mí? — pregunté divertido, Anthony sonrió y Lex asintió.

…

— Edward deberías llevarle esto a Bella — dijo Alice mostrándome una bolsa de papel cuando llegué a la cocina, la miré con confusión al no entender — hazme caso hermano, ha tenido mucho trabajo — yo asentí de forma neutra, a veces era difícil llevarle la contraria a Alice, ella y su sentido extrasensorial.

Al entrar a la librería el singular sonido de campanillas anunció nuestra llegada, saludé a Tyler que estaba tras el mostrador atendiendo a un cliente e inspeccioné con la mirada el lugar en busca de Bella, la cual no encontré.

— ¿Esta Bella en su oficina? — Tyler me miró y negó.

— No, está en la bodega, a lo que me dijo Ángela la pobre no ha parado — negó con la cabeza y yo asentí y antes de dar un paso Lex corrió por los pasillos con mi hijo tras sus talones.

Caminé de forma lenta percatándome de donde giraban los niños, conformé mis pies me acercaban escuchaba la voz de Bella y una sonrisa de idiota se instaló en mi rostro mientras ella cuestionaba a su hijo por su repentina visita.

Cuando llegué a la puerta ella levantó su rostro y me sonrió, se veía cansada y frustrada con un flojo moño con unos cabellos sueltos pero no por eso se veía menos hermosa, al llegar junto a mí me recibió con un beso que logró disipar el frío que mi cuerpo sentía.

Me molesto el hecho que Alice tuviera razón y que Bella no hubiera comido, pero yo mejor que nadie comprendía que el trabajo en ocasiones es exigente por lo que traté de relajar mi semblante y la acompañé a su oficina dejando la puerta entreabierta, le pedí acomodarse en su silla mientras yo acomodaba los refractarios.

— Puedes usar el microondas del área del café — me dijo en un susurro.

— Está caliente o eso creo, pruébalo y si no es así lo llevó — ella asintió y yo me acomodé frente a ella.

— ¿Ya comiste? — preguntó mientras tomaba algo con el tenedor.

— Sí, hace menos de una hora — le sonreí y ella siguió comiendo, reí internamente al percatarme de los sonidos involuntarios que salían de sus labios mientras comía y las muecas que hacía demostraba que la comida era de su agrado, hubo un momento en que no pude seguir viéndola igual ya que pequeños quejiditos que salían de sus labios se concentraban en una parte de mi cuerpo, inclusive comiendo se veía sensual.

Mi vista se centró en estudiar detenidamente su oficina, había estado innumerable cantidad de veces en ella pero siempre tenía mi vista en Bella. Ahora lo último que necesitaba era verla a ella por mi propio bien y el de ella.

En mi escrutinio me topé con un portarretratos que adornaba su escritorio, lo tomé entre mis manos y observé detenidamente las imágenes que contenían: una de ellas era reciente y en ella salían Bella y Lex en un parque y en la otra mostraba a sus padres, ella y Lex que por la apariencia de éste último podría ser de cuando tenía 3 años, también estaba un hombre rubio de cabello corto y una mujer castaña la cual sostenía a Lex, el aspecto del hombre me era familiar pero no conseguí asociarlo con nadie. Coloqué el portarretratos en su lugar, Bella me observaba analíticamente mientras seguía comiendo, nuevamente desvié mi mirada de ella.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo el hospital? — giré mi cabeza a verla para primero observar que todavía había comida en los recipientes.

— Afortunadamente tranquilo — ella asintió y se recargó en la silla — te falta — dije apuntando la comida.

— Ya no puedo — hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos.

Me levante de la silla y rodé el escritorio recargando mi cuerpo en el — Te veo muy cansada — acaricié su mejilla, se recargó en mi mano mientras un largo suspiro salía de sus labios.

Sonrió débilmente antes de abrir los ojos — Por lo regular así es siempre al comienzo del año — se encogió de hombros, me acerqué a ella y rocé sus labios.

— Si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo — le dije perdiéndome en la profundidad de sus ojos y pronto estos mostraron un brillo que no supe distinguir y una sonrisa sincera se instaló en su rostro.

— Te lo agradecería demasiado — colocó una mano en mi mejilla y yo amé su gesto, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo lograba calmar mis inquietudes y sentirme completo.

— Bella traté de negar tu presencia pero vio a Lex y…...— la voz de Ángela se corto rápido — lo siento no pensaba interrumpir.

Me separé de Bella que se sonrojó fuertemente y enfoqué mi vista en su amiga que nos veía con la disculpa tatuada en su rostro.

— No importa Ángela, ¿qué pasa? — estiró su cuerpo hacia delante en la silla.

— Newton — Bella se llevó sus manos a la cara mientras yo las veía intermitentemente — lo siento traté de aventarlo con Tyler pero el observó a Lex y no pude hacer nada.

— Está bien — aclaró pero este _está bien_ no sonó como tal — no siempre podré esconderme, es un idiota — ahora ambas reían, yo la miré especulativamente queriendo tener respuestas y creo que mi rostro mostraba eso porque agregó — un agente de ventas — dijo y yo asentí.

Trató de colocar las tapas en los recipientes y limpiar el espacio. Tomé su mano imposibilitando su acción y ella me vio confundida.

— Ve amor yo me encargó — ella asintió levantándose de su silla quedando frente a mí, se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y besó tiernamente mi mejilla, dejando el hormigueo característico.

Una vez que terminé salí mientras escuchaba una voz masculina conversar con Bella, ella contestaba con desgana y el tipo le hablaba a Lex mirando a su madre, el niño tenía una mirada de enojo mientras sostenía algo en sus manos, yo conocía bien sus miradas de enojo pero esta superaba las que me mostro a mí.

El tipo colocó ambos brazos en los hombros de Bella y vi rojo, antes que apresurara mi paso Lex vertió el contenido del pequeño frasco dejando un hilo rojo en los pantalones claros del hombre y cuando este se percató de lo ocurrido miró a Lex con odio, soltó a Bella y con una de sus manos sujetó el pequeño brazo de Lex jalándolo hacia él y antes que pusiera su otra asquerosa mano en el niño yo jalé de él.

— ¿Qué diablos? — gritó mientras giraba su rostro y por la cara que puso asumo que mi rostro no mostraba amabilidad.

— Suelta a Lex — gruñí, el idiota se tensó y ablandó el agarre dejándolo en libertad — ¿eres tan idiota para maltratar a un niño que tuvo un accidente?

— ¿Accidente? — dijo incrédulo — tú no conoces a ese mocoso — dijo en tono hostil y de reojo vi como Lex y Tony se tensaban ante el tono grave de su voz, Bella le pidió a Ángela que se llevará a los niños, mi ira creció y antes que pudiera hacer algo sentí la cálida mano de Bella sujetando mi brazo haciendo que me controlará, giré mi cabeza hacia ella lo que el tipo tomó como una ventaja y goleó mi mandíbula, mi cabeza giró furiosa hacia él, Bella protestaba pero la logré separa de mí para levantar mi puño y chocarlo en el pómulo del hombre.

Él se trastabilló y se impulsó hacia mí, di un paso atrás pero mi pie se tambaleó con algo y lo siguiente que sentí fue el duro piso azotar contra mi espalda y como él cayó sobre mí.

— Ahora veo porque Bella me ha rechazado, de seguro no sabe lo que es bueno, yo podría mostrárselo y darle unas lecciones.

— Ella jamás estaría con alguien como tú — gruñí y me impulsé quedando ahora él bajo mi cuerpo de nuevo llevé mi puño a su rostro de niño

— Eres tan ridículo al defenderla, de seguro sólo busca tu dinero tal como con el padre de su hijo — sonrió con arrogancia, mi cordura se había perdido y lo único que deseaba era que dejará de hablar y que mejor que con mis puños en su rostro.

En respuesta golpeó mis costillas, solo un pequeño golpe, no era capaz de golpear como un verdadero hombre. Estaba a punto de regresar el golpe cuando alguien me empujó por la espalda. Levanté mi mirada furioso, Bella trataba de contener la calma y Tyler corrió a detener al idiota.

— Sácalo de aquí Ty — dijo Bella — y para ti Newton más vale que cambies por ti solo tu ruta sino quieres que hablé con tus superiores — amenazó, él se rió con ironía y murmuró algo por lo bajo mientras Tyler lo arrastraba a la salida — Mira lo que te ha hecho — se colocó a mi altura y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por mi rostro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, me guió a su oficina y de ahí al baño dentro de esta.

— ¡Dios tienes tanta sangre! — jadeó al ver como el agua corría el liquido rojo por el desagüe.

— La mayor parte es de él — me encogí de hombros — vez — levanté mi mano hasta su rostro — solo son unas pequeñas heridas.

Ella me regresó una mirada gélida — no debiste hacerle caso, él es un idiota…

— ¡ ¿Querías que me quedará sin hacer nada mientras estrujaba a Lex? !, ¡ ¿eso es lo que querías? ! — mi respiración se aceleró.

— ¡No! — chilló — por supuesto que me aterró que él le fuera a hacer algo, pero no era para que se pelearan a golpes…

— ¡Él empezó Bella!, ¡él tiro el primer golpe! — grité exasperado.

— ¡Sé lo que pasó y no me grites! — sus mejillas estaban rojas — ahora mueve tus piernas y ve a mi silla — no avancé y me quedé observándola — tienes dos opciones — empezó con voz decidida — llevas tu trasero a esa silla o sales por la puerta.

— ¿Sabes que eres injusta verdad cariño? — la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de controlar mi enojo.

— Sé que escogerás la opción correcta — besó mi mejilla ablandando mis sentimientos, salió del apretado baño, seguí sus pasos, volteó a verme con una ceja alzada — a la silla — me ordenó.

Suspiré y dejé que mis pies me llevaran a su refugio, no tenía un fin discutir con ella, no ahora. Cerré los ojos y dejé de pensar. Sólo pasaron algunos segundos cuando sentí que se sentó en mi pierna.

— Tienes el labio roto — recorrió mi labio inferior con algo helado, abrí los ojos por la sensación. La contemplé mientras atendía mi rostro, ella suspiraba de vez en vez, paso una toalla limpia llevándose con ella el agua que dejaba el hielo y los restos de sangre que había.

Se veía cansada y aun así se preocupaba por mí, levanté su rostro y separé la distancia entre los dos, la abracé fuerte, podía sentir el golpeteo de su corazón en mi pecho, nuestros corazones latían en sincronía, sonreí al descubrir una vez más este hecho.

No podía lograr encontrar otro lugar en el cual yo quisiera estar si no era entre sus brazos. Después de pasar las fiestas navideñas y vernos como una familia de verdad, nosotros cuatro, mi familia y la suya supe que no iba a seguir esperando más tiempo y que la quería en mi vida, quería que llevara mi apellido, darle el mismo lugar a su hijo que al mío y que también fuera un Cullen. Lex después de todo lo ocurrido y sus _desplantes_ como él los describió volvió a ser el niño que gozaba al estar en mi compañía.

— Creo que es hora que cumpla con mi promesa — levantó su rostro del hueco de mi cuello y me observó con curiosidad — te dije que te ayudaría y si queremos terminar para la hora de la cena tenemos que empezar de una vez — besé su nariz y se levantó de mi regazo todavía un poco aturdida.

…

El sonido afuera de la casa de Bella anunciaba la llegada de nuestra cena. Habíamos pasado cerca de tres horas acomodando la bodega, yo sólo seguía sus órdenes y revisaba el contenido de las cajas para luego rotularlas con los títulos de los libros que contenían. Logré aminorar su carga de trabajo y ella dijo que prácticamente todo estaba en orden, cosa que me complació, prefería ser yo quien se esforzará después de una rutina de trabajo a que ella lo hiciera por un día más.

Las tres personas que ahora significaban todo en mi vida me esperaban en la sala, comeríamos viendo una película para los niños, Bella se veía muy cansada, yo le dije que los dejará a mi cuidado y ella descansará. Obviamente me ignoró.

— Edward no me gusta la pizza vegetariana — Lex reclamó cuando abrió la tapa de la caja.

— Esa es para tu madre — tomé una rebanada que coloqué en un plato y se la di a Bella — y esta mi gran amigo es para nosotros — quité la caja de arriba y le mostré la que había abajo, su sonrisa creció cuando abrió la caja.

— Lo siento — yo negué y serví nuestras raciones.

— Nunca he probado una pizza vegetariana — dijo Anthony logrando atraer nuestra atención.

— Sabe fea — Lex se estremeció — tiene cosas viscosas con sabor a tierra y brócolis — dijo esto último con asco — mamá me obligo a comer una vez y yo lo vom…

— Alexander, si dices algo mas estarás castigado — dijo Bella severa, Lex rodó los ojos — ¿quieres probar un poco Anthony? — ella llevó una rebanada a centímetros del rostro de mi hijo, él nos veía a los tres pasando la mirada de uno a uno y con los ojos fijos de nuevo en Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Dio una pequeña mordida y saboreó lo que masticaba — Tiene buen sabor — sonrió viendo a Bella.

Él siempre estaba de acuerdo en lo que ella dijera, hiciera o cualquier cosa que ella considerara importante. En ocasiones creía que Anthony trataba de ganarse el cariño de Bella de esa manera, yo estaba consciente que ella lo quería y jamás se dejaría guiar por lo que él pensara.

El resto de la cena pasó con tranquilidad y sin más cuestionamientos sobre el sabor de la comida. Nos dedicamos a mirar el televisor, bueno ellos lo veían yo los observaba contemplando el futuro que quería en mi vida, era algo que quería cumplir pronto, dejé mi mete volar contemplando la vida perfecta, Bella con nuestros hijos en un hermoso patio y en sus brazos una niña igual a ella, sus mismos ojos y su rostro lleno de amor, mi epifanía fue cortada por unos frágiles brazos en mi cintura. Bajé mi mirada y me percaté que Bella se había quedado dormida. La abracé contra mi cuerpo, embriagándome con su aroma.

Cuando la película llegó a su fin la tomé en mis brazos y subí a su habitación, la coloqué en su cama deslizando las mantas, quité sus pantalones para que durmiera con más comodidad, tuve que contenerme y no observar sus piernas al rozar mis dedos con su piel. Cuando terminé de quitar su suéter abrió sus soñolientos ojos.

— Quédate esta noche — acarició mi mejilla.

— Claro cariño, me quedaré las veces que quieras — le dije en voz baja viendo sus ojos.

— Siempre…— no terminó de decir cuando sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar, mas la sonrisa de sus labios no se borró.

Salí de su habitación y llegué a la planta baja, recogí las sobras de comida y el desperdicio, ya había dado órdenes a los niños para que se ducharan y fueran a la cama. Aseguré las puertas y nuevamente subí, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Lex se escuchaban susurros y la luz estaba apagada.

— Es hora de dormir, mañana tendrán todo el día para hablar — de regreso obtuve un _sí_ con desgana y _buenas noches_.

Seguí mi propio consejo y una vez terminé de secar mi cuerpo me metí bajo las mantas, donde fui acorralado por los brazos de Bella apenas coloqué la cabeza en las almohadas.

….

Mi sueño fue interrumpido por unos dedos que recorrían mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, Bella estudiaba mi torso, bajé la mirada y me percaté de lo que ella veía.

— No duele tanto como lo parece — obtuve su atención.

— Siento tanto que te hiciera esto — contorneó el área afectada produciendo un estremecimiento en mí y no por dolor, mi cuerpo despertaba a sus caricias.

— Esto no fue tu culpa él solo se lo buscó — encontró mi mirada y acercó su rostro. Sus labios me besaron con lentitud, tomé su cintura y la acerqué más a mí, fue bajando por mi pecho besando cada trozo de piel, se detuvo a atender el moretón de lado izquierdo.

— Lo que dijo fue mentira — me levanté sobre mis codos y la vi expectante — lo que dijo sobre el padre de Lex, tengo que aclarar eso contigo, necesitas saber la verdad — tragué en seco y me removí en mi lugar, no estaba preparado para esto, no aún, traté de buscar una escusa — todo sucedió cuando …..— no la dejé continuar.

— Bella cariño — logré salirme de la prisión que formaban sus brazos — tengo una cirugía y necesito llegar temprano para revisar algunas cosas — mentí sin observar su rostro, me levanté de su cama y coloqué mis pantalones — ¿por qué no te duchas mientras yo voy a preparar el desayuno? — asintió un poco confusa y yo salí de su habitación.

No podía dejar de recordar una y otra vez en mi memoria su sonrisa al hablar del padre de Lex y las palabras de Newton, necesitaba tener seguridad conmigo mismo antes de saber la verdad, necesitaba saber que ella no se alejaría, y lo que Bella necesitaba para que nadie se acercará a ella y observaran que no estaba disponible era un anillo.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Creo que me impondré una nueva rutina, espero obtener su comprensión. Publicaré los lunes -este que viene no cuenta- pero si el capítulo está antes lo subo, ¡promesa! **

**Cathyiiaz "Peque" ojalá pronto leas esto, ¡te extrañaré! :'(**


	20. Es inevitable decirte Sí

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
__(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 20**

**Es inevitable decirte "Sí" **

**.**

**Bella POV**

Una vez más gruñí al no encontrar lo que buscaba, estaba en la habitación de Lex sobre mis rodillas e inclinada buscando bajo su cama uno de sus zapatos y no cualquier zapato sino el zapato que necesitaba, gruñí nuevamente, estaba pareciéndome a Alice al completar el look perfecto.

Decidida a no encontrar el sucio zapato me levanté y avancé hasta el sillón frente a la ventana donde su ropa estaba apilada y preparada para que yo la colocara en su pequeña mochila. ¿Por qué hacia una maleta? fácil, es San Valentín, los niños se quedarían en casa de los Cullen mientras cada pareja pasaba la velada, gruñí -ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en sólo 5 minutos- al recordar las baratas excusas de Edward para que yo no supiera su _sorpresa_ como él lo llamaba, yo odiaba las sorpresas, algo que él sabía pero por lo que veo le gusta hacerme enojar.

La maleta finalmente quedó terminada y la coloqué sobre la cama de Lex, recordé su orden, -sí, orden- de colocar algunos de sus videojuegos en su maleta por lo que avancé hacia el mueble de la televisión, abrí la pequeña puerta de lado derecho y lo que saltó al abrirla además de una pila de calcetines fue _el zapato_.

Nunca había batallado con su limpieza pero de un tiempo para acá su desorden crecía y crecía, _tendré que tener una plática con él sobre el orden, mamá no se hará responsable de su habitación toda su vida_, esperaba que eso fuera verdad en el futuro.

Feliz por encontrar lo que me llevó algún tiempo y con el objeto en mis manos lo metí en la mochila, la cerré y salí de su habitación, entre a la mía sólo para recoger mi neceser, la ropa que utilizaría y que fue diseñada por las chicas me iba a ser entregada en la casa Cullen.

Suspiré tratando de controlar las ganas de gruñir, mi temperamento estaba saliendo a flote y no era un día para pasarla mal aunque al recordar los días de tortura en el estudio de las chicas fue el detonante para retractarme.

En innumerable cantidad de veces y creo que muchas de ellas no se debieron a mis movimientos Alice hundía en mi piel los alfileres, enana maldita, mi piel estuvo llena de pinchazos por su culpa por algunos días, Edward la regañó pero ella como era de esperar, lo ignoró.

Suspiré y realicé esos tontos ejercicios de relajación mientras llegaba a la cocina _¿cuántas veces se tiene que inhalar y exhalar para que la tranquilidad llegue? _

Creo que en esta mañana jamás lo descubriré.

— ¡Alexander Charles Swan ¿qué se supone que es esto? ! — chillé al observar el estado de mi cocina.

Empecé a contar de diez para atrás.

Enojo era poco, la cocina que hasta hace poco menos de una hora estaba impecable, ahora, ahora estaba prácticamente de cabeza. Algunos frascos estaban sobre la encimera abiertos y con el contenido bajo este, la mesa frente a Lex tenía esparcidos refractarios con verduras y carnes, sin olvidar las manchas de ingredientes sobre esta.

— Yo — levantó la mirada buscando la mía, no sé que encontró en la mía porque giró su rostro observando el campo minado en que se había convertido la cocina.

— ¿Qué has hecho? — solté cada palabra lentamente moderando mi enojo.

— Tenía hambre — una mirada arrepentida se poso en su rostro.

Mi enojo me abandonó y la culpa llegó. No era tan tarde pero el hecho que yo no tuviera hambre no significaba que mi pequeño tampoco la iba a tener.

— Lo siento cariño pero si querías comer debiste haberme dicho a mí, te pudiste haber cortado o hacerte daño…

— Tú estabas ocupada y bueno no quería darte más trabajo — dijo avergonzado tratando de tapar los recipientes.

— Tú nunca me darás más trabajo, es mi responsabilidad cuidarte.

— Lo sé — sonrió débilmente, destapó una de las charolas y me observó con adoración — hice este para ti — me acerqué más a él y en el avance observé lo que hizo.

— Gracias cariño se ve muy rico

— Le puse lo que a ti te gusta.

Me senté en la silla frente a él sin dejar de observarlo al hacer algún movimiento.

— Ven aquí — hizo lo que le pedí y en tres pasos estaba frente a mí. Sonreí al velo, él frunció su boca y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados — ¿tú eres parte del menú? — le pregunté, negó con confusión, con una de mis manos detuve el movimiento de su cabeza y levanté la otra hacia su mentón llevándome entre mis dedos la mancha que tenía — estás lleno de mostaza — le indiqué con la mirada que observara su camisa oscura llena de pequeñas manchas amarillas, su cabeza siguió el camino de la mía y cuando me observó el sonrojo se estableció en sus mejillas — comamos y cuando acabes te colocas una limpia.

— Yo ya comí — y antes que yo dijera otra cosa aclaró — tenía hambre.

Sólo me reí de sus acciones y lo dejé marchar para tratar de comer la monstruosidad de sándwich que había preparado.

Finalmente la cocina había quedado nuevamente impecable, sonríe al recordar como mi humor había mejorado debido a Lex, pero él siempre lograba causar ese sentimiento en mí, sólo con verlo feliz mi peor día se convertía en lo contrario.

— ¡Mamá! — su grito me hizo levantar la mirada de la cajuela donde colocaba nuestras maletas. No entendía por qué gritaba cuando sabia donde estaba, cerré la puerta y bajé mi mirada.

— Tengo un regalo para ti — me sonrió y bajó su mirada buscando en las bolsas de sus pantalones cargador.

— Dijimos que no ibas a gastar nada en mí, el portarretratos que hiciste fue suficiente, sabes que el dinero que te doy es para que compres lo que tú quieras.

— No he gastado nada — dijo ya con la caja color azul en su mano, la cual me tendió.

Al abrirla el aire se atoró en mi garganta, conocía a la perfección la historia de ese brazalete. Yo había ayudado a escogerlo hace casi diez años. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a picar mis ojos queriendo salir.

— Lex, es muy lindo que quieras darme esto pero no tienes por qué hacerlo corazón, es un recuerdo de tu...

— Quiero que lo tengas, ahora tú también lo eres — extendí mis brazos y él no dudo en colocarse entre ellos.

Lo abracé fuerte siendo consciente del maravilloso ser que llegó a iluminar mi vida, de la gran cantidad de noches que lloraba en silencio con él entre mis brazos recordando el pasado, recordando ese fatídico día, sólo me permitía llorar en las noches, no importaba el lugar, las lágrimas me abandonaban sin contemplación, pero no podía llorar frente a él, debería ser fuerte, él no merecía más sufrimiento, con lo que paso había sido suficiente.

— ¡Ma! — su grito me sobresaltó — ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

— Lo siento cariño, no te entendí — no lo logré engañar y su pequeño ceño se frunció divertido.

— Dije que si no nos apurábamos Edward enloquecerá.

— ¿Tú sabes a dónde iremos no es así? — negó divertido, esta conversación la habíamos tenido desde algunos días atrás — te daré el doble de lo que Edward te haya prometido — siguió negando — el triple.

— No mamá, no te diré nada — dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del piloto y antes que se adentrará a la parte de atrás habló — aunque ¿puedes aumentar lo que Edward prometió? — preguntó para él mismo un poco confuso y en voz baja.

**…**

— ¿Y bien nos vas a decir que te pareció? — preguntó Alice impaciente.

La paciencia no iba con ella pero las palabras aún no podían salir de mis labios. La imagen que reflejaba el espejo era una completamente diferente a la que yo observaba a diario. Mi cabello estaba suelto formando una cascada con mis rizos, era de sorprenderse lo que algunas cremas lograban hacer con el brillo de este, el maquillaje sólo había sido colocado en poca cantidad dejando ver mi sonrojo natural. La tela suave del vestido abrazaba mi cuerpo, en la parte superior un listón negro dividía lo ajustado que era en el pecho y de ahí parta abajo caía dando pequeños vuelos.

— Es hermoso chicas, pero este no era el que me hacían medirme — les recordé con los ojos entrecerrados, el otro vestido era muy sencillo.

— De verdad creías que te lo íbamos a mostrar — Rose se puso tras mi espalda y recolocó algunos rizos — era una sorpresa — me sonrió.

— Saben que las sorpresas no me gustan — ataqué mirándolas a través del espejo.

— Pero todo es mejor cuando no sabes que te espera — dijo Alice que acariciaba su ya evidente vientre.

La vi con los ojos entrecerrados, ¡qué le crea quien no la conozca!, ella contaba con su intuición sobre desarrollada, en cambio los simples mortales teníamos que esperar sorpresas, quise gruñir.

— Ya Bella — Alice apuntó con su pequeño dedo — deja de hacer gestos que se te correrá el maquillaje.

Giré y fui rumbo a la cama a colocarme las sandalias, extrañamente no me iban a obligar a usar zapatos de muerte, ¿ellas sabrían a dónde pretendía llevarme Edward? no creo que aprueben mi vestimenta con esas simples sandalias, eran lindas pero no eran lo que ellas exigían que yo llevará, además estaban extrañas, más si podía ser posible, sus miradas eran muy diferentes y el brillo de sus ojos era mayor.

— ¿Chicas les puedo hacer una pregunta? — ambas dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se encaminaron a sentarse a mi lado.

— Claro Bella — respondió Rose con su tono maternal.

— ¿Prometen que me dirán la verdad?

— Depende — soltó Alice, no hice caso a su comentario y seguí.

— ¿Ustedes saben a dónde me llevará Edward?

Rose resopló — Bella, no podemos abrir la boca, Edward nos mataría — aseguró viendo mis ojos.

— Sí — concordó Alice — además, si te lo dijéramos perdería toda la magia — colocó suavemente su mano en la bolita que hacia su vientre. Mis ojos se quedaron en ese lugar — préstame tu mano — demandó.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu mano — no espero que yo la estirará sino que ella la tomo y la situó encima de su elegante vestido azul metálico.

Apenas y toqué su vientre sentí el movimiento bajo este, levanté mi mirada, el brillo de la suya era mayor.

— ¿Se está moviendo?

— Sí — su voz fue un poco aguda y en voz baja.

— ¿Hace cuánto que empezó?

— Tiene poco, unos días.

— ¿Y ya saben qué será?, o sigue dando lata para no mostrarse en la pantalla — bromeó Rose, no había notado que ella también tenía su mano en el vientre de Alice.

— No — negó divertida — esta semana hemos ido tres veces, en la última papá paso más de treinta minutos seguidos intentando encontrar algo.

— ¿Y qué quieren que sea? — le pregunté.

— Lo único importante es que sea sano, pero yo estoy segura que es una niña.

— Yo creo que será un niño, es la tradición de los Hale y Cullen — dijo Rose para hacerla enojar.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta nos hicieron girar y ver al causante del sonido.

Hermoso, vestido con ropa casual en tonos claros, sus ojos verdes que brillaban más que alguna otra vez, su mirada recorrió el lugar y cuando me enfocó me regaló mi sonrisa favorita, me permití perderme en ella, no supe si pasaron segundos o minutos sólo hasta que su voz de terciopelo rompió el silencio…

— Veo que ya estas lista — abrió completamente la puerta — espero no te hayan dicho nada sobre la sorpresa — dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Alice que saltó de la cama y corrió a su alcance pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Alice lo esquivó y fue rumbo a la puerta. Sus hormonas la tenían desquiciada, más de lo normal en ella.

— Espero que no lo arruines tú y no dije nada, ¡idiota! — habló sobre sus hombros.

— Tranquilo Casanova — Rose golpeó su brazo cariñosamente, Edward frunció el ceño ante el apodo — sólo tú puedes hacer realidad la sorpresa — él sonrió y dejó que Rose besara su mejilla, ella se separó de él y caminó de nuevo hacia mí — diviértete Bella y deja que Edward te consienta — los miré a los dos que compartieron una mirada cómplice.

Todo mundo sabía la sorpresa, inclusive podía asegurar que Charlie la sabía ya que había estado hablando secretamente con Lex, él creía que no lo sabía, pero no me podía mentir y menos cuando se escondía en la lavandería a gritar fingiendo susurrar a través del teléfono, claro, nunca llegué a escuchar su conversación, tal vez la paranoica era yo y ellos solo hablaban de cosas de chicos.

— Tierra llamando a Bella —susurró cerca de mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

— ¿Hum? — fue lo más coherente que pude contestar, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

— He dicho que estás hermosa — me dijo mirándome a los ojos, los suyos reflejaban tantos sentimientos, amor, ternura, cariño, felicidad, era fácil perderse en ellos y averiguar qué ocurría en su interior.

— Eres un adulador — negó con la cabeza y acercó su rostro al mío, nuestros labios se encontraron, moviéndose suave y sin prisas, demostrando nuestro amor, lo amaba tanto que dolía, separó nuestros rostros y hundió su cara en mi cuello, el agarre en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte, parecía que no me quería dejar escapar, finalmente disminuyó la fuerza y mis manos empezaron a acariciar su espalda sobre la suave tela — tú también estás muy guapo — dije en voz baja sólo la necesaria para que él la escuchará.

— Debemos irnos — levantó su rostro y acarició mi mejilla — la señora Cope ha llegado.

Asentí en respuesta y sin más objeciones me dejé arrastrar por los cálidos pasillos de la casa hasta que finalmente me detuvo en la sala de estar donde todos estaban platicando y muy listos para partir. Esme por su parte hablaba con la señora Cope, posiblemente diciéndole como contactarnos.

Todos caminamos hacia la cochera, cada pareja subiendo a su vehículo.

— Mamá.

— Bella.

Tanto Lex como Anthony llamaron mi atención, ambos mandaron una mirada cómplice a Edward y él respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— Tienes que usar esto — Anthony extendió una mano y Lex colocó una fina tela que sacó de sus pantalones.

Los observé con los ojos entrecerrados, la ardilla de mi cerebro corrió a mil, ¿para qué necesitaba una tela?, pronto la respuesta a mi interrogatorio mental llegó de golpe.

— ¡Oh no! — exclamé tan alto que obtuve la mirada de todos en la cochera, que al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría sonrieron y Emmett soltó un _Suerte hermano_ antes de ayudar a Rose a subir al _Jeep_ — ustedes están locos — señalé a los tres hombres frente a mí, Anthony tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento, mientras tanto Lex y Edward sonreían anticipando su triunfo — primero tú —señalé a Edward — me dices que no me dirás nada, me tienes como loca desde hace dos semanas.

_¡Ah, podía dejar de sonreír así!_, ¡Dios! que lo deje de hacer, _no voy a flaquear._

— Y luego tú — señalé a Lex que saltó de la impresión mas su sonrisa no se borró — sabes el lugar, cuchicheas con el abuelo — sus ojos se abrieron enormemente — y no creo que mamá no sepa también de esto, conociéndola — dije esto último para mí sola — y por último tú — Anthony seguía con su mirada avergonzada — lo siento cariño no tengo nada contra ti — él sonrió, su sonrisa recordó el motivo por el cual me detuvieron — no, ¡si la hay!, tú fuiste quien sacó lo de la tela.

— Lo siento Bella.

Negué con la cabeza cerrando mis ojos y repasando los últimos segundos. Seguramente Edward y Lex se refugiaron en Anthony, eran unos conspiradores y eligieron a quien yo no reprendería.

Odiaba las sorpresas, todo el que me conocía lo sabía pero todos me ignoraban diciendo que era lo mejor, ¿saben ellos qué es lo mejor para mí?, quería gritar más contuve el impulso y conté mentalmente de diez para abajo.

— Amor — la suave voz de Edward justo a centímetros de mí me hizo abrir los ojos, él me observaba bajo sus pestañas, poniendo la mirada de perro atropellado, era un maldito, estaba jugando sucio para obtener lo que quería. ¡Hombre manipulador! — sé que he sido injusto contigo al no decirte a dónde iremos — sonrió de lado y colocó un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja — sé que he jugado sucio al pedirle a los niños que hagan esto por mí, sabía que si yo lo hacía me descuartizarías antes de tiempo — yo reí, besó mi nariz, me conocía muy bien — también sé que te encantará — movió sus cejas sugestivamente, golpeé su pecho y él me estrechó en su cuerpo, su calor rodeándome, embriagándome con su aroma — por favor no te opongas a colocarte la venda — besó castamente mis labios — por favor.

No me dejó contestar y atacó mis labios, empezando suave, los movimientos cobraron fuerza y cuando mi respiración fue errática bajó por mi cuello dejando besos húmedos que hacían aflojar mis piernas.

— Por favor — dijo en un murmullo apenas audible, suspiré derrotada, de nada servía llevarle la contraria.

— De acuerdo aceptaré — subió su mirada, las pequeñas manchas de su iris resplandecieron.

Besó mis nudillos, los niños habían desaparecido ya de la cochera al igual que los demás miembros de la familia, se colocó tras mi espalda, su cuerpo pegado al mío, con una infinita delicadeza y rosando mi cuello con uno de sus dedos apartó mi cabello, sus labios descendieron a el, besando mi sensible piel, su mano izquierda se entrelazó con la mía y la derecha viajaba por mi costado. Sentí como su cuerpo despertaba y un suspiro ahogado salió de mi garganta, él sonrió contra mi piel. Mi mano derecha voló a su cabeza, jalando sus cabellos logrando obtener un gemido.

Sonreí victoriosa, dos podían jugar a esto.

— Edward — un ronco gemido salió de mis labios cuando mordió mi hombro desnudo. Una ola de deseo invadió mi cuerpo, mis caderas embistieron contra él buscando fricción.

— No hagas eso Bella — dijo en medio de un suspiro deteniendo mis caderas y alejando su cuerpo algunos centímetros — para eso tenemos toda la noche — ronroneó tras mi cuello — ¿sabes lo que significa que no habrá niños en el mismo espacio? — jugó con el lóbulo de mi oreja, mi respiración se acortó y asentí en respuesta — claro que lo sabes, te haré gritar tanto que tu voz quedará ronca.

Mi corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente, estaba al borde de la locura. Pero para mi desgracia todavía estábamos en la cochera, gruñí internamente y lo dejé colocar la venda sobre mis ojos, me ayudó a subir al coche y pronto él hizo lo mismo.

El transcurso en el coche se me hizo eterno y el llevar mis ojos cubiertos no ayudaba en nada, traté de agudizar mis oídos, logré distinguir el rápido avance de los coches y algunos transportes pesados que hacían silbar el aire cuando pasaban junto a nosotros, lo que sólo podía significar que estábamos en la autopista para salir de la ciudad.

Me mordí la lengua para no preguntar hacia dónde íbamos y me concentré en los suaves acordes que inundaban de sonidos el interior del coche.

Después de otra cantidad de tiempo, Edward giró y se adentró al nuevo camino, este pronto dejó de ser suave contra las llantas. Disminuyó la velocidad para que los movimientos debido a la irregularidad del camino fueran menores. Detuvo el coche y bajó de el, rápidamente llegó a mi puerta y me ayudó a salir, llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y él las detuvo.

— Todavía no puedes quitártelo — me advirtió, llevó mis manos a sus labios.

— Pero si ya llegamos — me quejé.

— Aún no lo hacemos, no te quejes, ya soportaste la mayor parte— acepté resignada — ahora no discutas — y antes que pudiera pensar a que se refería paso uno de mis brazos tras su cuello y los suyos fueron uno bajo mis rodillas y el otro a mi cintura.

— ¡Edward! — exclamé cuando deje de sentir el suelo.

— Es necesario cariño, si vas caminando te puedes caer — besó el tope de mi cabeza y me ajusté a su cuerpo.

El aire fresco que anunciaba el atardecer revolvió mis cabellos, me recargué más contra él enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello, embragándome con su inigualable esencia, su torso en constante movimiento hacia mover mi cuerpo de arriba abajo en compás con su respiración. Detuvo su avance y me colocó sobre mis pies, él tras mi espalda, quitó la venda con delicadeza.

Estábamos en la costa, sólo había estado una vez en este lugar pero jamás lo olvidaría. Pero ahora aparte de la naturaleza rodeándonos también había una pequeña franela con cuadros rojos y blancos tendida pulcramente en el suelo y una gran cesta estaba dispuesta a un costado.

— Está precisamente como lo recordaba — Edward miraba el horizonte y cuando obtuvo mi atención giró a verme — nunca había visto un atardecer tan hermoso como el del día de tu cumpleaños ¿lo recuerdas? — sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaba.

Claro que lo recordaba, ese día fue muy especial, me di cuenta una vez más las maravillosas personas que encontré, jamás imaginé que alguien nos iba a querer más de lo que los Cullen nos apreciaban. Además ese día estando entre los brazos de Edward supe que era el lugar en el cual quería estar.

— Sí, lo recuerdo y pienso igual que tú, fue el mejor atardecer que había tenido, ¿pero sabes algo? — con su mirada me incitó a seguir — creo que este podría ser mejor.

Sonrió de lado y afirmó con la cabeza, nos colocamos en la manta, se situó tras mi espalda y en silencio contemplamos una vez más el atardecer. Claramente no era igual a ese 13 de septiembre, ahora el cielo era cubierto por matices amarillos, rojizos y morados formando remolinos que hacían envolver los tres colores, era tan hermoso, las Montañas Olímpicas ya escondían el sol y el agua reflejaba los mismos colores que el cielo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — susurró.

Cuando giré a verlo él ya había alargado una de sus manos y tomó la cesta acercándola a él, vació su contenido y abrió los recipientes.

— ¿Cómo fue que colocaste todo esto? — me permití preguntarle, desde que llegamos la pregunta rondó mi cabeza pero la había dejado pasar.

— Tengo gente ayudándome con esto cariño.

— ¿Alice? — giré mi cabeza y sobre su hombro observé a nuestro alrededor, no había nadie.

— No, no es nadie que tú conozcas.

— ¿Ella te dijo que hacer?

— No, fue algo que se me ocurrió a mí, ella tenía muchas ideas en mente pero esto sólo era algo entre tú y yo y que mejor que este lugar, aquí observé tu felicidad y vulnerabilidad, la chica fuerte que sonreía ante las adversidades y luchaba por salir adelante, aquí comprendí que no me importaba soportar el dolor más desgarrador del mundo sólo si tú no lo sufrías, entendí que la razón por la cual no podía alejarme de ti era porque te amaba.

No me di cuenta que derramé algunas lágrimas hasta que sus dedos borraron el camino que habían dejado.

— Te amo — no podía contestar nada más, pero esas dos palabras significaban todo.

Me alcé sobre mis rodillas y me coloqué sobre él, su mirada fija en mí, recorrí con las yemas de mis dedos su rostro, maravillándome con la perfección que había en sus rasgos.

— Abre la boca — lo observé con confusión, me mostró un palillo de madera que sostenía un cuadro de queso, ¿cuándo lo había tomado? deseché la pregunta e hice lo que pidió.

Pasamos algún tiempo dándonos de comer en la boca, sus músculos faciales se contraían haciendo gestos cuando el sabor era ácido o dulce, era tentador observarlo y cuando no lo soporté más ataqué sus labios. No era un beso suave, este contenía tanta pasión, besé con fervor sus labios deleitándome con la combinación de lo que comíamos y su propio sabor. Empujé su cuerpo hasta recostarnos en la manta, mi cuerpo necesitaba más de él, introduje mis manos bajo su camisa y él rompió el beso con un jadeo, mis labios viajaron a su cuello.

— Detente Bella.

— No me quiero detener.

— Tienes que hacerlo cariño, la sorpresa aún no ha acabado — me reincorporé rápidamente y observé sus ojos.

— ¿No?

— No cariño — sonrió de lado — ¿creías que sólo te alimentaría con quesos y frutas?

— No es necesario comer, soy feliz estando junto a ti.

— Yo también soy feliz sólo con tu cercanía, pero necesitamos energías — me giñó un ojo.

— Ah — fue mi patética respuesta, pero mi cerebro se aturdió recordando sus palabras en la cochera.

Me hizo quitarme de encima de él con delicadeza y se levantó de un solo movimiento.

— Acompáñame amor — me tendió una mano y la tomé con gusto.

Me guió en silencio por el sendero que conducía a la casa y cuando terminamos con las escaleras me congelé en mi sitio observando al frente.

La parte trasera de la casa estaba decorada con lámparas que parecían estar suspendidas en el aire y por si no fuera poco la iluminación que estás emitían en el suelo había un camino recto hecho por lámparas encajadas en la tierra que llevaban al centro del patio donde se encontraba dispuesta una mesa de dos sitios.

Edward besó mi mejilla sacándome de mi aturdimiento.

— Vamos.

Corrió mi silla para que me sentará en ella, siempre el caballero perfecto, después se situó frente a mí. Estaba a punto de decirle lo maravillada que estaba con todo lo que había hecho cuando una voz masculina interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— Buenas noches Señorita, Señor — era un hombre bajo de piel morena, su rostro surcaban ya algunas arrugas y poseía un extraño acento — mi nombre es Gustavo, espero que pasen una velada inolvidable y les agradé la comida.

Tanto Edward como yo le agradecimos mientas servía los platos, no podía creer que Edward creyera que yo me acabaría todo lo que estos tenían, me lanzaba miradas con los ojos entrecerrados cuando Gustavo se llevaba los platos medio llenos mientras reía entre dientes por la situación que lo rodeaba.

— La cena ha estado exquisita Gustavo — el hombre sonrió y las líneas de sus ojos se acentuaron.

— Gracias Señorita Swan, esperó que el postre sea de su agrado, no lo he hecho yo pero lo he decorado — lo miré expectante tratando de obtener una pista, él negó para después dirigirle una mirada a Edward que asintió cordialmente. Gustavo se llevó los platos sucios con él hacia la cocina.

— ¿De dónde lo conoces? — me observó con confusión, había notado a lo largo de la cena que estaba un poco extraño y distraído como si pensara en algo — a Gustavo — aclaré.

— Uhm — vaciló antes de contestar — es chef de uno de los restaurants más exclusivos de Seattle — entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa y jugó con ellas, si no lo conociera tan bien pensaría que estaba nervioso, ¿pero por qué? — yo no lo conozco, mamá me lo recomendó.

De nueva cuenta Gustavo interrumpió nuestra conversación. Colocó en el borde de la mesa la charola de plata que sostenía entre sus manos y destapó su contenido. Dentro de esta había dos copas de cristal, se podía distinguir el por qué de que Gustavo no lo hiciera, su interior contenía helado decorado por chocolate líquido y un poco de crema batida, tal vez era algo sencillo pero estaba elegantemente decorado.

Empezamos a comer el postre, Edward me observaba de soslayo mientras yo disfrutaba de la explosión de sabores en mi paladar.

— Gracias por todo lo que has hecho, de verdad me has impresionado con esta sorpresa, hasta te acordaste de mi helado favorito.

— No tienes nada de que agradecerme, además no es algo que hubiera batallado mucho en saber, es el único que prefieres — suspiró audiblemente y observó profundamente mis ojos — esa vez, el día que te observé por primera vez en la heladería me quedé asombrado con la belleza que posees, te veías tan hermosa, tus ojos me maravillaron con la calidez que demostraban. Ellos y tu sonrojo me parecieron las cosas más encantadoras del universo, me arrepentí como no tienes una idea de no preguntarte tu nombre, de no saber nada de ti. Desde ese día formaste parte de mis sueños, parte de mí, estaba dispuesto a encontrarte aun así contratando a alguien para llegar a ti, no sé como describir lo que sentí pero mi mundo dejó de moverse deseando moverse junto a ti.

— Yo también me arrepentí por no saber nada de ti, fui muy tonta, sentí exactamente lo mismo — le dije lo que sentí, extrañamente nunca habíamos abordado este tema — y pensar que pudimos habernos conocido desde algunas semanas atrás, ¿crees que haya sido el destino?

— No, él único culpable aquí fui yo al aceptar cubrir los horarios de Félix, tarde o temprano teníamos que conocernos, nuestros hijos ya planeaban que estuviéramos juntos.

— Ellos y tu familia — aclaré y él rió. Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio degustando aún nuestro postre.

De repente mi cuchara topó con algo bajo ella, no se sentía como el cristal sino algo con más dureza, bajé mi vista enfocándola en ella, levanté la cuchara y lo que vi hizo mi respiración acelerar.

— Pensé que jamás darías con el — dijo Edward divertido.

Tomó el objeto con cuidado de la cuchara, lo llevó a su boca y se levantó de su asiento, mis ojos seguían cada movimiento que él hacía, se colocó a un lado mío y se arrodilló.

— Sé que te he dicho innumerable cantidad de veces cuanto te amo, también sé que mi vida sin ti no será la misma, he descubierto que estando a tu lado es como si recargará una batería solar que sólo me permite estar una cantidad de tiempo alejado de ti, que tengo que volver y llenarme de esa energía para poder sobrevivir, que tu calor es el único que pude dejarme sentir la calidez del amor, nunca creí que encontraría alguien como tú y te agradezco que me dejes estar junto a ti. Pero quiero más, soy un egoísta, te quiero solo para mí, dejame hacerte feliz, sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias pero prometo tratar de mejorar, de ser mejor persona sólo para ti, sólo quiero tu felicidad, Isabella Marie Swan ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

— Sí — no lo pensé dos veces, yo deseaba esto igual o con más intensidad que él. Me lancé a sus brazos estando arrodillada junto a él, lo abracé como si en algún momento él me fuera a dejar, aferrándome a su cuello.

Separó nuestros cuerpos, su rostro estaba adornado por una sonrisa tonta, una que yo podía asegurar también estaba en el mío. Bajó su vista cuando estiró mi mano izquierda, por reflejo separé mis dedos, deslizó el frio metal por mi dedo corazón, me causó un estremecimiento a la vez que me hacia la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

— Me ha hecho tan feliz futura Señora Cullen.

Esta noche se convirtió en mi favorita, nuestros cuerpos demostraron la cantidad de amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, pero lo que la hacia la mejor noche de mi vida era el poder contemplar mi vida sólo al lado del hombre que amo, sólo al lado de Edward.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**¡Gracias por el apoyo! **

**El brazalete, vestido y anillo en el link de mi perfil.**

**Chapis muchísimas gracias por ayudarme a decidir este anillo y conseguir los otros. Por cierto Chapis acaba de subir su primera historia, me ha permitido leer varios capítulos y está muy interesante, así que les dejo el summary, espero y se animen a leerla, tiene novedosas ideas =) **

**Fantasmas del Pasado:**

_**Lo que hay en el pasado puede ser difícil de enfrentar, pero cuando alguien te ayuda ¿será posible lograrlo? —¿Eres feliz? —me preguntó y asentí sin dudarlo, siempre lo sería junto él—¿Y, tú? —regresé— No, no lo soy —contestó dejándome estupefacta.**_

**http: / www. fanfiction. net/s/6149634/1/ Fantasmas_del_Pasado**


	21. McReality

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
__(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 21**

**McReality **

**.**

**Edward POV**

La inmensa cantidad de felicidad que recorría mi sistema impedía que mi sueño llegara.

Bella aceptó ser mi esposa, ser mi mujer oficialmente, era un simple papel lo que nos iba a unir y la ley de Dios pero eso era sólo lo que la sociedad tomaba en cuenta. Para mí era observar más allá de esos simples puntos, era el hecho de pertenecernos en cuerpo y alma, procurar hacernos felices y resolver los problemas como un equipo, eso era lo que seríamos. Un equipo que funciona a la par, donde uno está al lado del otro luchando tras el mismo objetivo.

Nunca creí que daría este paso hasta que la conocí, hasta que su calidez humana me hizo girar mas del tiempo necesario observando su forma de ser, la forma en la que demuestra amor hacia los seres que la rodeaban. He descubierto que una de las cosas que amo observar en ella es la relación que mantienen con los niños, con su hijo era de esperar pero que mostrará eso por mi hijo y sobrinos era un extra.

Agradecía que fuera capaz de demostrar un amor maternal por mi hijo, ella lo trataba como un igual a Lex, no entendía como una mujer era capaz de demostrar ese tipo de sentimiento por un niño que no llegó a crecer en su vientre. Pero con Bella todo era posible.

Mi ángel suspiró haciéndome estremecer al sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra mi pecho. Sus extremidades se aferraban a mi cuerpo, sonreí al ser consciente que yo hacía lo mismo mientras dormía.

Deslicé mi mano derecha por su cuerpo, tocando con las yemas de mis dedos su suave piel, se removió entre mis brazos y una pequeña risa acompañó el silencio. Finalmente llegué a mi destino, tomé con delicadeza su mano izquierda que descansaba en mi pecho justo sobre mi corazón. La levanté hasta colocarla frente a mi rostro, sus largos y estilizados dedos ahora eran adornados con mi anillo. Llevé su mano a mi boca y besé el anillo que ahora era más cálido debido al calor que le proporcionaba su cuerpo.

El anillo tenía un fino diseño, nadie creería que fue escogido por tres chicos, dos de los cuales eran niños de siete años.

El plan estaba formulándose en mi cabeza desde hace algunos meses pero sólo uno atrás decidí que era el momento, el cual aproveché mientras Bella tenía que pasar tiempo en la librería liberándola del cuidado de Lex. Cuando creí el tiempo correcto lo hablé con los niños, ellos estaban felices y me hicieron saber lo que sentían, sabía que Anthony quería una madre y su felicidad al decirle que le pediría matrimonio a Bella se reflejó en sus ojos, Lex como era de esperar me hizo un cuestionamiento…

— _Si mamá y tú se casan ¿vivirán para siempre con nosotros?_ —_ yo estaba sentado en la mesa central con ellos frente a mí en el sillón, su mirada no mostraba ninguna duda al hablar._

— _Sí, ya no tendríamos que irnos algunos días _—_ volteó a ver a Anthony con una sonrisa, misma que mi hijo le devolvió._

— _¿Entonces Tony será mi hermano, y las mellizas y Elliot mis primos….?_

— _Y el bebé de tía Ali _—_ agregó Anthony mientras Lex asentía._

_No pude evitar reír con lo que ya imaginaban y me alegraba saber que ellos querían lo mismo que yo _— _Sí, ahora formaran oficialmente parte de la familia._

— _Papá tienes que comprar un anillo _— _empezó Anthony después de una lluvia de preguntas sobre los pros de la convivencia diaria _— _es lo que pasan en la televisión ¿ya lo tienes?_

— _No, aún no lo tengo y me estaba preguntando si ustedes me podrían ayudar a encontrarlo._

Falta decir que su respuesta fue un sonoro "Sí".

Poco a poco la pesadez en mis ojos se hizo mayor, me concentré en las lentas respiraciones de nuestros cuerpos, el cansancio me venció llevándome al más tranquilo de mis sueños.

**…**

Unas suaves caricias en mi espalda y la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas me hicieron remover y percatarme que ya había amanecido. Aún con los ojos cerrados me aferré al cuerpo que permanecía bajo el mío, disfrutando de su aroma y su calidez. Escuchaba el lento palpitar de su corazón justo en mi oído. Abrí mis ojos y sonreí ante mi primera visión, quería amanecer así todos los días de mi vida.

Mis labios presionaron la suave piel de su pecho, percatándome instantáneamente de la rápida aceleración de sus latidos, sin decir una sola palabra fui subiendo por su cuerpo dejando besos tras mi camino, levanté mi vista, Bella mantenía los ojos cerrados y su labio inferior era sujetado fuertemente por sus dientes, tanto que temí que se hiciera daño.

Finalmente llegué a su mentón y sin vacilación avancé a sus labios presionando los míos logrando liberarlos de sus dientes. Mis manos no tardaron en recorrer las curvas de su cuerpo deleitándome con la suavidad bajo mis dedos. Sus manos en mi cabello me hicieron perder la razón, me coloqué sobre ella y como el egoísta que soy volví a reclamar su cuerpo como mío, disfrutando de sus suaves gemidos en mi oído.

— Buenos días amor — nuestras respiraciones ya se habían tranquilizado, ella se aferraba a mi espalda.

— Buenos días — me permitió observar sus bellos ojos, me liberó de su férreo agarre y una de sus manos subió a mi rostro — gracias.

— ¿Por qué agradeces?

— Por hacerme feliz, soportar mis arranques y darme sorpresas sin importarte que no las quiera — sonrió y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Eso significa que me dejarás hacer este tipo de cosas más seguido?

— No, no me gustan ¿pero sabes? los genes Cullen poseen algo que hace que las amé.

— Creo que eso no debes decirlo a cierta duende eufórica que espera impaciente tu llegada — sus ojos se abrieron, quiso levantarse más mi cuerpo no lo permitió — tranquila yo te cuidaré de los arranques de Alice.

— No creo que ella permita que permanezcas conmigo por un buen tiempo, querrá saber todo — gimió con temor — ¡Dios!

— Podemos permanecer aquí un rato más, la cocina tiene lo necesario para alimentarnos, ¿quieres desayunar?

— No, se me ha revuelto el estómago con lo que tendré que soportar el resto del día, así que no, entre más temprano salga de esto mejor.

— Tienes razón pero todavía tenemos algo que definir antes de irnos.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con incertidumbre.

— La fecha de la boda, tenemos que saberlo antes de que Alice la decida también.

— Ni lo digas, ya estoy imaginando que se hará cargo de todo, por mí está bien, sólo que me dejé elegir algunas cosas.

— Y bien ¿para cuándo será?

— Meses.

— ¿Cuántos?

— Pocos.

— ¿Qué tan poco son pocos?

— No sé podríamos esperar después de tu cumpleaños cuando la bebé de Alice ya haya nacido, creo que sería más cómodo para ella.

— No debes preocuparte por ella, esto es sólo sobre tú y yo.

— Lo hago y sé que sólo nos concierne a nosotros, pero ella es importante y si mis sospechas son verdaderas querrá hacerlo todo y tenemos que ajustarnos un poco a su tiempo, ¿no lo crees?

— Eres un ángel por preocuparte por todos, no me gusta mucho eso, pero lo que si me gusta es que serás la Señora Cullen dentro de muy poco tiempo.

— Sí — dijo con emoción.

— Entonces ¿será después de mi cumpleaños?

— Sí, después de tu cumpleaños.

**…**

Justo como lo predijimos al llegar a la casa de mis padres, un gran desayuno nos esperaba y con ello las felicitaciones de mi familia y de sus padres por teléfono, Alice, Rose y mi madre la apartaron de mi cercanía el resto de la tarde.

Prácticamente nuestro tiempo juntos había disminuido, el trabajo estaba matándome y cuando tenía una escapada ella estaba ocupada con las chicas arreglando todo, inclusive un fin de semana tuvieron que salir de la ciudad para ir con el diseñador del vestido ya que ese campo no estaba explorado al cien por las chicas y sabiendo que la perfección debería estar presente no escatimaron en encontrar al mejor modista, aunque ello implicará distanciarme de la mujer de mi vida.

— ¡Hey Cullen espera! — detuve mi caminar a mitad del blanco pasillo, giré mi cuerpo y observé como Félix esquivaba a la pequeña multitud — vaya hasta que te dejas ver — dijo al detenerse frente a mí.

— Tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo nos trae Carlisle en estos días — sonrió divertido, él al igual que Emmett se tomaban las cosas con una gran calma.

— Uhm —dijo pensativo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho — yo creí que ahora que estas en planes de boda tu humor iba a cambiar, ¿eres bipolar? — Félix no era precisamente la compañía que quería tener en este momento pero me abstuve de contestarle lo que debería.

— He tenido una mañana pesada Volturi dime que es lo que quieres y déjame en paz — a pesar de mi tono hostil él no desdibujó la sonrisa de su rostro, no sé como su sola sonrisa lograba enfadarme.

— Está bien en otra ocasión te lo digo, estás de tan mal humor que no imaginó que nada ni nadie logré calmarte — empezó con su avance de manera despreocupada, ¿pero qué se proponía?, primero me dice tantas tonterías para irse luego como si nada.

— ¡Detente! — logré decir antes que doblará por uno de los pasillos, giró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pretendí ignorarla y avancé junto a él — ¿qué es eso tan importante que según tú me dirás cuando mis ánimos estén mejor? — prácticamente ladré, Félix era algunos centímetros más alto que yo, pero mi vista se fijo en la suya, estaba seguro que mis ojos reflejaban enojo.

— Ay Edward — suspiró dramáticamente cuando apoyó su mano en mi hombro — ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo muchacho?, necesitas unas clases de control del temperamento ¿sabías que el hospital imparte …?— no lo dejé continuar.

— ¿En serio Félix? me vas a venir con tus estupideces, suéltalo ya.

— Ok, ok mira, el asunto es que mi padre me dijo que lo que le encargaste no se pueden concretar hasta que ustedes estén casados, algo así me explicó — una alarma sonó por lo que bajó su mano tomando su localizador para después apresurarse a hablar — te sugiero que mejor vayas tú al despacho y él te lo explique mejor, yo no entiendo nada de eso.

— Sí, esta misma tarde lo llamó, gracias por la información — asintió con la cabeza y corrió por los pasillos.

Días después de que le pedí matrimonio a Bella había ido a hablar con Aro Volturi, una de las cosas que quería aparte de que ella llevará mi apellido era el hecho que Lex también lo tuviera, así que importándome poco el que ella no lo supiera y cobardemente actuando tras su espalda había asistido a su encuentro adquiriendo la información necesaria para llevar el trámite. Desafortunadamente y debido al poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos no había podido hablar con ella de este asunto, esperaba que no se molestará y me permitiera ser el padre legal de su hijo.

Me encaminé de nueva cuenta a mi consultorio, Zafrina estaba inmersa en una conversación telefónica, por su expresión se podía notar que del otro lado no había una persona que fuera de su agrado o que la estaba haciendo perder los estribos, decidí poner un recordatorio mental y preguntarle más tarde si todo iba bien con su vida, ella era una chica tranquila y que se alterará era difícil de conseguir.

Las citas empezaron a llegar a la hora de costumbre sólo que la cantidad este día fue menor, por lo que al salir mi último paciente aún tenía casi una hora para revisar los expedientes pendientes. Estaba en eso cuando el fuerte sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó.

— Edward Cullen — contesté con voz fría liberando mi cerebro de lo anterior y preparándolo para una posible urgencia mas nunca creí escuchar lo siguiente…

— Edward soy Ángela hubo un pequeño accidente en la librería y Bella tiene una herida en la frente — la preocupación me abrumó y las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, antes que pudiera decir una sola palabra Ángela volvió a hablar — estamos a 3 minutos de arribar al hospital, ella me pidió que no te llamará pero tenía que hacerlo — podía escuchar como Bella refunfuñaba a su lado, este hecho me hizo sonreír, al menos no estaba inconsciente.

— Gracias por no hacerle caso Ángela, entra por el área de urgencias estaré esperándolas en la puerta.

Obtuve como respuesta _lo que ordenes_ y cortamos la llamada. Salí del consultorio avisándole a Zafrina donde estaría, escuché como decía que saldría por algunos minutos para ir a resolver un pendiente que le había pedido hacerse cargo. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron antes de que llegara a su alcance. Decidido a no esperar más tiempo me dirigí a las escaleras y empecé a bajar los escalones de dos en dos. En menos de treinta segundos había acabado con los cuatro pisos.

Trataba de controlar mis emociones, por un lado sabía que Bella estaba bien ya que su característico tono de reproche se escuchaba mientras hablaba con Ángela pero también sentí como una ola de temor embriagó mi cuerpo, algunas lesiones tardan en mostrar consecuencias. Deseché tanto los buenos y los malos pensamientos y seguí recorriendo los pasillos.

Ordené a un par de enfermeras que prepararan una de las camillas de exploración y que me colocaran material de curación, no sabía que tan grave había sido el golpe pero si hubiera sido un raspón ¿no vendrían al hospital cierto? Llegué a la puerta y regresé el saludo de los paramédicos. Un minuto después y antes que perdiera la compostura al esperar divisé como el coche blanco entraba por el camino.

Ángela paró en seco el auto y observé como soltó el aire al observarme. Rápidamente mi vista fue al asiento del copiloto. Bella sostenía una tela clara contra su frente y mientras avanzaba al coche observé que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Me incliné un poco viendo a través de la ventanilla — ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — ni siquiera esperé contestación y abrí la puerta del copiloto.

— Tuvo un accidente mientras acomodaba una de las repisas más altas, le dije que ocupara la escalera en lugar de escalar los peldaños — la voz de Ángela fue disminuyendo de volumen, se notaba que su nerviosismo no había disminuido desde que contesté su llamada.

Sonreí divertido al ver como Bella la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Ángela te dije que no era para venir hasta acá, me he caído infinidad de veces, tú lo sabes y sé cómo arreglarlo — estiré mi mano y deshice su agarre a la tela sobre su frente.

— Pues déjame decirte que el médico aquí soy yo y soy yo quien decide si tu herida fue grave o no — la luz solar era tapada por la altura del edificio pero aun así logré ver como un hilo de sangre fresca salía de la herida — necesito llevarte adentro.

Me empujó con su mano sobre mi pecho y yo la observé confuso.

— Te vas a quitar, ¿no dijiste que necesitaba entrar? — preguntó a la defensiva, sabía que no era una situación cómoda para ella tener el olor a sangre en su nariz.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que te caigas de nuevo mientras caminas?, no cariño — contesté igualmente con voz fría, no dejándole ver mi preocupación y ante sus protestas la tomé en mis brazos, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos podían quemar el polo norte con la mirada de fuego que tenía.

— Tengo que volver a la librería, apenas y cerré la puerta superficialmente, ¿quieres que venga por ti en un rato más Bella?

No dejé que ella respondiera y me adelanté a contestar — Yo me hago cargo de aquí en adelante Ángela y de nuevo gracias por traerla — dijo algunas palabras dirigidas a mí, no esperé que arrancará el auto y me encaminé al interior.

— Traidora— dijo Bella bajo su aliento, evitaba mirarme, tenía sus brazos cruzados en su pecho con su rostro serio y la vista al frente.

— ¿Sabías que te ves hermosa mientras estas enojada? — besé su nariz y la estreché contra mi cuerpo. Poco a poco la tensión desapareció, besé sus cabellos antes de colocarla en la camilla — veamos qué fue lo que te hiciste — me coloqué los guantes y esperé a que hablará mas no lo hizo hasta que empecé a limpiar la zona afectada.

Me enojo comprobar que Ángela tenía razón en cuanto al motivo por el cual acabaron en el estacionamiento de urgencias pero fue más al saber que no tuviera cuidado mientras hacia las cosas. Para su fortuna no tuve que utilizar ajuga e hilo en su frente.

— Necesitamos ir a rayos X — le dije mientras colocaba tela adhesiva sobre la herida, a pesar de no ser un corte profundo no pude evitar gruñir cuando se retorcía de dolor, traté de distraerla un poco besando su frente y puedo decir que logré mi cometido, después de unos minutos de constante observación por parte del personal ella cerró los ojos, nuestra posición no era paciente/médico ya que me encontraba entre sus piernas y una de sus manos sujetaba mi cintura — quiero saber que todo está bien aquí — señalé con uno de mis dedos su cabeza haciendo que sonriera. Asintió y acepté a regañadientes ya que no permitió que la llevara en mis brazos.

Respiré tranquilo al ver las placas que tomó el técnico, había hinchazón en la zona pero nada de gravedad.

— No es necesario que tú me lleves, puedo tomar un taxi — dijo cuando jalé ligeramente su mano para ir rumbo a los ascensores. No iba a permitir que se fuera en un taxi y menos que regresará a trabajar.

— Te he dicho que yo me hago cargo.

— Edward — dijo en tono bajo y cansado.

— Bella — apliqué la misma intensidad en mi voz, tomé su rostro entre mis manos acariciando sus mejillas con mis pulgares — sólo vamos al consultorio a cerrar y por un pomada.

Aceptó justo cuando las puertas de metal se abrieron, nos adentramos y la estreché entre mis brazos aspirando su aroma, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su cabeza.

— ¿Y Zafrina? — preguntó al no observar a mi secretaria tras su puesto. Zafrina se había convertido en su compañera tras la innumerable cantidad de veces que me visitaba mientras aún estaba en consulta.

— Tenía que salir a hacer algunas diligencias, no sé si regresé el día de hoy — abrí la puerta y le indiqué que pasara.

Me coloqué en mi silla y ella frente a mí, empecé a cerrar mi ordenador y los cajones mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, su rostro mostraba cansancio y pereza. Realicé algunas llamadas entre ellas una a mi padre para informarle la situación, inmediatamente las palabras Bella y accidente salieron de mis labios la preocupación inundó su voz, logré tranquilizarlo diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Me podrías dar un poco de esa pomada?, siento una ligera molestia en la herida — levanté la mirada de las cosas que acomodaba en mi maletín, asentí y rápido fui a buscar en las gavetas que habían en la pared.

Finalmente di con ella, giré sobre mis talones y me sobresalte al ver a Bella a pocos centímetros, un poco más de brusquedad al voltear y la golpeaba. Había sido tan silenciosa en moverse que no me percate de su avance.

— No te quise asustar — su risa cambio a una expresión de dolor y llevó una de sus manos a su frente sobre la herida.

— Te sigue doliendo — no era una pregunta pero aún así ella asintió — debí darte algo más fuerte, ¿estás segura que no quieres una inyección?, el dolor desaparecerá con mayor rapidez — sabía a la perfección su respuesta y era tan testaruda que prefería aguantarse el dolor.

— ¡No! — gritó sobresaltada — primero probemos con la pomada — sus ojos eran suplicantes, tomé su mano e hice que me siguiera a la camilla, haciendo que se sentara en ella.

Me quise patear cuando quitaba las tiras adhesivas de su piel y jadeaba en busca de aire.

— Lo siento no debí ponerte esto si pretendía aplicarte la pomada.

— No tienes porque disculparte, sé que fue por mi estupidez y acepto las consecuencias, me pones más nerviosa tú mientras intentas controlarte por _hacerme daño_ — remarcó con diversión las últimas palabras — sé una forma en la que el dolor puede desaparecer — dijo provocativamente.

Observó a su alrededor sobre mis hombros mientras mordía su labio inferior, en ocasiones como estas me gustaría poder leer su mente

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de sufrir? — con mi dedo acaricié sus labios.

— Distráeme — sus manos dejaron su regazo y subió por mi abdomen hasta mi pecho sobre la tela, en un rápido movimiento y con maestría aflojó y liberó mi cuello de mi corbata, sujetó fuertemente las solapas de mi bata y me atrajo hacia ella.

Mis labios extrañaban los suyos, los necesitaba como mi tranquilizante, había extrañado sus caricias los últimos días por lo que mis manos no tardaron en adentrarse bajó su ropa y tocar su piel de seda.

Me estremecí cuando paso sus manos por mi piel, tan perdido estaba en sentirla y en las sensaciones que causaba en mí su cercanía que no me había percatado de cuando desabrochó mi camisa. No queriendo ser el único semidesnudo empecé a quitar las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, rozando su suave piel mientras lograba mi cometido. Mi respiración se aceleró más de lo que estaba al contemplarla, su mirada brillaba, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rojos e hinchados.

La hice recostarse a lo largo y subí junto a ella, besé cada curva de su rostro, mi cuerpo ardía por estar dentro de ella, con impaciencia me deshice de mis pantalones y bóxers.

— Eres tan hermosa — le dije con vehemencia, no importaba la cantidad de veces que se lo dijera para mí nunca sería suficiente con decirlo una vez— eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado y no te dejaré ir jamás.

— También eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero si no empiezas a actuar mi dolor volverá — jaló mi rostro hacia ella y besó mi mandíbula recorriendo un camino hasta mi oído — hazme tuya — gemí ante el tono provocativo de su voz, tomé sus manos entrelazando nuestros dedos y las situé por encima de su cabeza. Entre en ella lentamente dejando que su cuerpo se amoldara a la intromisión.

Mis caderas se movieron impacientes cumpliendo sus suplicas, al principio sus gemidos eran bajos, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro contraído por placer hicieron incrementar el mío, sintiendo que no soportaría mas empecé a entrar y salir con mayor rapidez, su cuerpo me estrechó a su alrededor y fue el detonante para pulsar dentro de ella. Logré acallar un fuerte gemido antes que saliera de sus labios.

Descansé mi frente en su cuello, tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y cuando besó mi frente subí la mirada.

— ¿El dolor desapareció? — sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Una de sus manos dejó mi espalda y recorrió mis mejillas.

— Sí, lograste que saliera huyendo, por ahora — volvió a sonreír, amaba su sonrisa y la calidez que mostraban sus ojos mientras lo hacía. Besé castamente sus labios antes de salir de su interior.

Le ayudé a colocar en orden su vestimenta, me lanzó dagas con la mirada mismas que logré ignorar, sabía que internamente me insultaba por no dejar que se hiciera cargo de ella misma. Cuando acabé le sonreí y me giré buscando el resto de mi ropa, reí al observar mi camisa a unos metros de distancia.

— Ángela llamó a Alice y ella se encargó de recoger a Lex en la escuela — había olvidado decirle del mensaje que su amiga me mandó cuando ella estaba en rayos X.

Cuando giré encarándola ella sostenía mi bata y aspiraba de ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo se mantenía tan quieto de no ser porque estaba de pie parecería que dormía.

— Bella — no movió ni un musculo, me alarmé y llegué a su encuentro, la moví con un poco de brusquedad hasta que abrió sus ojos, brillantes en todo esplendor — ¿me escuchaste? — busqué algún efecto secundario del golpe más sus ojos estaban lucidos.

— Uhm — dijo aturdida, sacudió su cabeza con lentitud como si tratara de borrar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — ahora me entraba el pánico después de lo que hicimos, no debí cumplir sus suplicas ¿pero quién era yo para negarle algo? — Parecía que estabas en otra dimensión — acaricié su mejilla.

Negó con la cabeza y dejó la bata sobre la camilla — Recordé que cuando veía a _McSteamy_ y _McDreamy_ (*1) no creía que pudiera haber doctores como ellos y si existían sólo era tras la pantalla — me quedé sorprendido con su declaración ¿debería tomar bien el hecho que ella pensará en otros como protagonistas de sus fantasías? La respuesta obvia fue no.

— ¿Así que ves atractivos a unos personajes ficticios? — mi voz sonó un poco ruda, _contrólate, no seas idiota sólo son como dijiste "personajes ficticios"_ gritaba una voz en mi interior.

— Sí — fruncí el entrecejo y mi mandíbula se tensó — he encontrado a mi doctor favorito y esté es real — paso su dedo alisando la arruga entre mis cejas y bajándolo hasta mi nariz— tú lo conoces — entrecerré mis ojos, levantó su otra mano y las colocó tras mi cuello — es alto, fuerte, posee los ojos verdes más hermosos e hipnotizantes que he conocido, su voz es tan suave como el terciopelo y su cuerpo me hace vibrar con su cercanía.

La atraje hacia mí sin evitar sonreír sobre sus labios — ¿Cómo dices que se llaman esos doctores con nombres de hamburguesa?

— ¿Nombres de hamburguesas? — estiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

— Sí, ellos los Mc..´s parecen que fueron creados por ___Ronald_ (*2) — dije con repulsión.

— Son _McSteamy_ y _McDreamy_, ¿acaso detectó celos en el aire cariño? — arqueó una de sus cejas.

— Para nada — fingí indiferencia — como tú misma dijiste yo soy real — me encogí de hombros restándole importancia — mira qué te parece esto — acomodé un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja — debido a que a mi prometida le gustan los doctores con nombres de hamburguesas que te parece este, _McReality_.

— ¿_McReality_? — dijo con asombro.

— Sí, seré Mc y realidad — me observó divertida — ¡ah! y doctor — aclaré rápidamente, lo siguiente que supe distinguir fue el dulce sabor de sus labios.

**…**

— ¡Tu turno Edward! — Lex gritó eufórico cuando ganó en el videojuego.

Después de salir del hospital fuimos a casa de mis padres, pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde allá pero hubo un momento en el que Bella no soportó el sueño y fue el motivo de nuestra pronta despedida. Le había prohibido dormirse por lo que agradecí que Rose y Alice la distrajeran por unos momentos. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo por fin, tuve que llevarla en brazos porque no aguantó el camino en el coche.

Gruñí cuando mi personaje fue acribillado y mi turno con ello acabó, sólo yo me molestaba, los dos pequeños trataban de contener las carcajadas por la muerte tan ruin.

— Rían todo lo que quieran, pero esto es trampa, ustedes escogen los mejores jugadores y me dejan los que no poseen ninguna habilidad — les dije mostrando indignación, claramente sabía que yo no estaba concentrado pero no les dejaría ver mis puntos débiles, después los utilizarían en mi contra en un juego en parejas.

— Tranquilo papá, Lex y yo te daremos unas clases sobre como pelear y que trucos utilizar — Anthony se colocó entre mis piernas, sonreí al ver su determinación para ayudarme a ser mejor.

— Sí, sobre todo te enseñaremos los que aprendimos del Tío Emmett, esos son los mejores — secundó Lex.

— Ok eso tendrá que ser en otra ocasión ahora debemos ir a la cama — sus rostros mostraron inconformidad pero aún así siguieron mis órdenes y colocaron todo lo que utilizaron en su lugar.

Estaba a punto de ayudarles cuando mi vista se fijo en algo brillante. Reí al saber que era ya que desde dos días atrás Bella estaba indignada creyendo que había perdido su brazalete, era muy hermoso y también costoso.

Levanté la mirada sosteniendo aún la joya entre mis manos y me topé con unos ojos chocolates.

— Mamá se va a alegrar cuando lo vea — me sonrió antes de colocar el control remoto en la mesa.

— Lex — lo llamé, rápido obtuve su atención — ¿cómo es que un niño tan pequeño tiene el dinero suficiente para comprar algo como esto? — no pude aguantar más la incertidumbre y lo pregunté.

— No lo compré — negó con una sonrisa, caminó hasta mí y tomó el brazalete en sus manos — es un recuerdo — suspiró con nostalgia.

— ¿Un recuerdo? — pregunté con curiosidad.

— Sí, mi papá se le regaló a mi mamá antes de que yo naciera y bueno yo lo tenía y se lo regalé a mamá — parecía confuso mientras hablaba y seguía con su explicación mas yo solo logré escuchar que el regalo fue de su padre y ahora Bella lo llevaba, ¿qué no se suponía que ella tendría que evitar recordar a ese infeliz que la dejó sabiendo que tendría un hijo suyo? sentía mi sangre hervir ¿tanto amó a ese tipo para recordarlo llevando algo de él?

— Es hora de dormir — modulé mi voz tratando de no sonar brusca mas creo no logré lo que proponía, las miradas de los niños cambio a confusión, les ordené ir a la habitación y salieron de la sala aún con dudas.

Traté de calmarme pero no lo podía hacer, di vueltas y vueltas en la cocina buscando hacer algo, buscando una distracción en la cual ocupar mi tiempo y olvidar esa última conversación. Cuando finalmente no encontré una nueva tarea subí a su habitación.

Dormía con tranquilidad y haciendo el menor ruido posible entre al cuarto de baño. El agua tibia sobre mi cuerpo me ayudó a relajarme y también estando dentro decidí que quería saber todo, era necesario obtener las respuestas correctas, las necesitaba.

Estaba por entrar en la inconsciencia cuando unas pequeñas manos en mi pecho me sobresaltaron, tragué en seco y evité gemir cuando siguieron viajando sin direcciones por mi cuerpo, no era la primera vez que me tocaba estando en sueños por lo que sabía cómo manejar la situación.

— Bella — gemí cuando su mano encontró el estado en el que sus caricias me habían dejado.

— ¿Estás despierto? — ronroneó en la oscuridad, sus labios encontraron los míos antes de contestar.

— ¿Qué? — dije sin aliento después de su ataque.

— Te necesito — murmuró con ansiedad.

— No Bella, necesitamos hablar — no quería hacerlo sin antes aclarar mis dudas.

— Tú siempre quieres hablar — se colocó sobre mi cuerpo y se deshizo de su camisón, mis manos se aferraron a las sabanas cuando se inclinó para besar mi cuello y su desnudez rozó mi torso.

— Bella — rogué porque la frase fuera terminada — necesitamos hacerlo, hablar — aclaré rápidamente.

— Te he extrañado mucho estos últimos días — me reprochó, yo también lo hacía ya que en los días recientes no dormí en su cama — ¿qué es lo que atormenta tu cabeza? — dijo sin dejar mi piel.

Sus palabras no podían ser más que ciertas.

— Lex — respondí inmediatamente.

— ¿Te ha hecho algo?

— No — aclaré — necesito que me…— mi voz calló al sentir su boca rodeándome.

**…**

El constante sonido del teléfono resonó en la habitación logrando despertarme y rápidamente me moví evitando que Bella despertara, al girar observé que eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, ¿quién llamaba a esta hora? descolgué el teléfono llevándolo a mi oído.

— Bells — una voz masculina con tono alegre sonó apenas pegué mi oreja.

— No, es Edward, ¿quién la busca?

— Vaya Edward ¿qué haces a estas horas en la casa de Isabella? — noté como su voz era divertida — realmente no me importan sus intimidades, ¿me podrías pasar a Bella?, soy Jacob.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Lamento la tardanza pero este capítulo me costó horrores :S**

* * *

*** 1.- **_**McSteamy**_** (Eric Dane) y **_**McDreamy**_** (Patrick Dempsey) quien no los conozca véalos en ****___Grey's Anatomy_**.** El **_**Dr. Sloan**_** es tan sexy (babas). **

***2.- ****_Ronald, _obvio es el payaso de la cadena de restaurantes_ McDonald_****´s.**


	22. California

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
__(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 22**

**California **

**.**

**Bella POV**

El maravillo sueño me fue arrebatado por la incesante voz y movimiento que Edward ejercía sobre mi cuerpo, refunfuñé audiblemente y me giré dándole la espalda.

— Bella — él seguía llamándome, sentía mi cuerpo cansado ¿y él aún quería más? Habíamos estado unos días distanciados, pero eso no significaba que en una noche recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido ¿cierto?

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez y giré encarándolo, su cabello estaba alborotado, su mirada era de confusión mas la dejé pasar, tal vez era porque se despertó y no logró dormir de nuevo, seguí bajando hasta que llegué a su torso desnudo e inmediatamente el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleró.

— ¿Sabías que eres insaciable? — abrió los ojos desmesuradamente — ¿te vas a quedar ahí o que pretendes? — ¿a quien intentaba engañar?, mi cuerpo ya pedía su cercanía y no lo iba a defraudar, después de todo ya estábamos despiertos, acorté nuestra distancia y llevé mis labios a su cuello.

— Bella — habló con voz estrangulada.

— Uhm — se estremeció cuando murmuré contra su piel. Sonreí sabiéndome causante de las reacciones que causaba en su cuerpo.

— Tienes una llamada — logró decir con la voz ronca, rápidamente me reincorporé y lo observé curiosa — Jacob está en la línea — mis ojos salieron de sus orbitas y rogué mentalmente para que mi amigo no escuchará lo que ocurrió solo segundos atrás.

— Mierda — murmuré cuando encontré mi voz en algún lugar de mi garganta, Edward levantó una de sus manos ofreciéndome el teléfono que con temor tomé. — Aló — mi voz tembló y la estridente risa de Jake sonó en el aparato.

— Vaya Bells nunca imaginé escuchar lo que mis oídos acaban de escuchar — se largó a reír, deseé que un hoyo se abriera y me tragara, pero sabía que eso era imposible, posé mi mirada en Edward, él me observaba con detenimiento.

— Bueno ahora que has comprobado la existencia de mi vida sexual, se puede saber a qué se debe el honor de tu llamada a las — volteé a ver el reloj que reposaba en la mesa de noche — ¡las 4 de la mañana! — grité — Jacob Black, ¿estás loco?, si te tuviera junto a mí te descuartizaría por no dejarme dormir.

— Disculpa Bells, de haber sabido que tenías pocos minutos de dormida no te molestaba.

— Idiota — espeté levantándome de la cama — si valoras nuestra amistad dime de una vez a que se debe tu llamada.

— Bella no lo vas a creer — dijo con alegría en la voz.

— De verdad Jacob, no estoy para tus bromas, ¿estás borracho? — dije lo último un poco preocupada dejando de buscar por toda la habitación mi bata de seda.

— No Bells, ya soy papá — el orgullo era palpable en su voz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? — dije atropelladamente, divisé la prenda y caminé hacia ella.

— Son muchas preguntas Bells — lanzó una risa nerviosa — fue un niño, pesó 8 libras, nació apenas hace treinta minutos y es tan pequeño — susurró lo último.

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra Nessie? — pregunté batallando al colocarme la bata y al instante Edward me ayudó con ella pegando su cuerpo a mi espalda.

— Ahora está descansando, fue un parto laborioso, tardó más de diez horas — reí cuando dijo lo último exasperado, él era impaciente a más no poder, no quise ni imaginar a la pobre de Nessie lidiando con su marido revoloteando por toda la habitación y por si fuera poco gritándole a cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente.

— Me alegró tanto por ustedes Jake, haré todo lo posible por visitarlos pronto para ir a conocer a mi sobrino — escuché una risa genuina de su parte que embargo de felicidad a mi cuerpo aún estando a kilómetros de distancia.

— Sí, tienes razón, ven pronto, no creo que Ness te llegué a perdonar si no nos visitas — escuché como alguien lo llamaba — Bells tengo que colgar Nessie ya regresó a la habitación y quiere verme — dijo feliz — no olvides que California espera por ti, tú sólo llama y yo iré a buscarte al aeropuerto ¿estamos? — su tono de voz dejaba claro que mi respuesta debería ser un _Sí_.

— Claro Jake, espera por mí — dije divertida y él rió — saluda y felicita a Nessie por mí y a mi sobrino llénale la cara de besos, te quiero y espero verlos pronto.

— Yo también te quiero Bells y dile a Edward que te deje descansar — y antes que pudiera contestar colgó.

— Idiota — dije bajo mi aliento observado al teléfono, intenté moverme pero Edward me retuvó con sus manos en mis caderas.

— ¿Qué pasa con Jacob y que hay de interesante en California? — sus labios sobre mi cuello me hicieron estremecer.

— Su bebé ha nacido y tengo que ir a conocerlo — separó nuestros cuerpos y me hizo girar, sus ojos fijos en los míos y su perfecta ceja levantada — no me veas así, ellos me ayudaron cuando Lex llegó a mi vida, tengo que llamar a la aerolínea para reservar mi vuelo lo antes posible, hacer mis maletas ahora mismo, te podrías hacer cargo de Lex por el fin de semana — dije tan rápidamente que cuando acabé tomé una gran bocanada de aire, Edward seguía analizándome con la mirada.

— ¿Quieres ir sola? — dijo después algunos segundos, no respondí a su pregunta, logré liberarme de su agarre y fui rumbo a mi closet — Bella intentemos dormir — se colocó frente a mí y me quitó la pequeña maleta que recién había tomado — cuando despiertes haces lo que tengas que hacer, ¿sí? — su mano libre subió a mi mejilla e hizo círculos con su pulgar, su mirada era suplicante y quién era yo para negarle algo, él tenía razón, había tomado una decisión precipitada como la mayoría de las veces que no reparé en que si me iba en ese instante despertaría a Lex y lo preocuparía.

— Tienes razón pero….

— No hay pero que valga la pena, regresa conmigo a la cama — no me dejó protestar y me arrastró con él hacia las mantas, me hundí en ellas y esperé a que el sueño llegará, estaba por caer en la inconsciencia cuando dejó un beso en mi espalda y susurró contra mi piel…—quiero ir contigo a California.

Me permitió girar entre sus brazos levanté mi mirada y aún en la oscuridad la suya era anhelante — quiero que vengas conmigo — me sonrió y besó mi frente — además me harías un gran favor — comenté colocando mi cabeza en su pecho — de esa forma lograrías distraer a Jake de sus bromas, tal vez viéndote a ti logres intimidarlo un poco.

…

Las siguientes diez horas se fueron tan rápidas que pasaron como agua entre mis dedos. Fui despertada por suaves besos a lo largo de mi espalda cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana, Edward me sorprendió con el desayuno en la cama y con la noticia que había reservado los boletos y nuestro vuelo salía al mediodía.

Lex al enterarse de la llegada del bebé enloqueció, amaba a su tía Nessie y quería conocer a su primo, casi puedo asegurar que me exigió llevarlo pero me fue imposible cumplir su suplica, la visita sólo sería un viaje relámpago.

Una vez estuvimos listos y con las maletas dentro del _Volvo_ partimos a la mansión Cullen, Esme nos recibió con alegría ya que minutos atrás le había pedido cuidar a Lex, su respuesta fue inmediatamente un _Sí_. Los niños y Edward partieron a sus habitaciones y yo acompañé a Esme a la cocina.

— Me alegra tanto que me des un tiempo con Lex — tomó mis manos y les dio un ligero apretón — he extrañado la compañía de Anthony la mayor parte del día y ahora me dejas otro pequeño al cual cuidar — por un momento me sentí culpable de alejarla de la compañía de su hijo y su nieto, no sé que vio en mi mirada que habló precipitadamente — no me malinterpretes estoy feliz porque Edward este contigo, sólo es un poco difícil adaptarme a la soledad de las noches, prácticamente con Anthony regresé 20 años en el tiempo — sonrió con diversión.

Me ofreció una taza de café mientras platicábamos del trabajo.

— Cariño no he tenido el tiempo de decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de ti — me dijo de manera maternal, haciéndome recordar los momentos que pasaba con mi madre — no es que lo sepa desde hace tiempo, de hecho recién me enteré — sonrió y yo la observé con confusión, no entendía de que hablaba — sé la historia de cómo Lex llegó a tu vida y…— no la dejé continuar y pregunté apresuradamente…

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

— Anthony me lo confesó hace unos días.

Un switch se encendió en mi cerebro, Esme sabía la verdad, de los niños tenía mis sospechas mas nunca asegure nada, aunque mi secreto no era algo malo, me relajé cuando llegué a esta conclusión.

— ¿Y supongo que tú lo tomas, bien o mal? — pregunté con un poco de temor, yo los había engañado un poco pero jamás permitiría que Lex sufriera de nueva cuenta por algo similar.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio Isabella? — me estremecí ante el tono de su voz y el que ella usara mi nombre completo me alertó. _Debiste decirles todo cuando nuestro lazo creció_, dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Ella negó e hizo que la viera a los ojos, me regaló una sonrisa antes de continuar…— Como dije cariño estoy muy orgullosa de ti por cumplir la promesa de cuidar a este angelito que llegó y en cierta forma cambió tu vida y no cuestionó el por qué lo mantuviste en secreto — habló casi leyendo mi mente, me atemorizaba que al saber la verdad me rechazaran por no confiar en ellos.

— Gracias por decirme esto Esme — no me había dado cuenta que había contenido la respiración hasta que hablé y mi voz se cortó — al principio fue muy difícil cuidarlo — sonreí recordando mis días enloquecedores donde la tristeza los caracterizaba — pero afortunadamente y a pesar del gran dolor que nos embargó mi madre me ayudó con el cuidado de Lex mientras yo terminaba mi último semestre en la Universidad.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar los finos brazos de Esme me rodearon y me susurró cuan orgullosa estaba de mi decisión, sus palabras me arrancaron un par de lagrimas que dejé caer por mi rostro al saber que mi pequeño secreto había sido descubierto y que gracias a sus palabras una vez más comprobé que había hecho una buena elección al cumplir mi palabra de cuidar a ese pedacito de ambos.

Finalmente y después de contarle un poco de la verdad del pasado fuimos a buscar a los chicos. Ellos tenían una acalorada discusión con Edward sobre el cuidado que debería de tener en mí, recordé las palabras de mi madre quien evidenció mi poco sentido de localización y la incontable cantidad de veces que me perdía en las terminales, _Gracias Renee_ pensé con ironía mientras escuchaba a Lex explicar cada situación vergonzosa a Edward quien reía de mis desgracias. Cuando Lex terminó su pequeño discurso en el cual Edward asentía a cada pequeña palabra este último beso sus frentes, supe que el momento de partir había llegado y copié su acto pidiéndoles también que obedecieran a Esme en todo lo que ella pidiera.

Antes que pudiera adentrarme al auto Lex me llamó y corrió a mi alcance.

— Mamá, ¿podrías llamarme cuando estés con la tía Nessie y el tío Jake?

— Por supuesto cariño — revolví su cabello y le devolví la sonrisa — no te desilusiones, cuando lleguen las vacaciones iremos a visitarlos — sabía que él quería acompañarme pero no era un buen momento.

Era extraño para mí dejar a Lex por un fin de semana, inclusive cuando pasaba algunas semanas con mis padres lo extrañaba demasiado, traté de ver el lado positivo, se divertiría y estaba en las mejores manos que lo podría haber dejado.

— No te preocupes por el amor, va a estar bien, si mi madre pudo cuidar de Emmett y Alice, lo puede hacer con nuestros hijos — dijo Edward intuyendo mis pensamientos, centré mi vista en él y reí audiblemente ganándome su atención. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó confundido.

— ¿De verdad piensas que creeré que tú no hacías rabiar a la pobre de Esme?, por Dios Edward, no creo que hayas sido tan diferente a tus hermanos mientras eras niño.

Su rostro reflejó diversión y me enteré de un par de anécdotas en las que hacían enfadar a una vecina de sus abuelos cuando todavía vivían en Chicago, claro él alegaba que el causante de las maquiavélicas ocurrencias era Emmett, se lo dejé pasar sólo porque entramos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

— Lo siento amor pero no estoy dispuesto a perderte así que olvídate de soltar mi mano — me dijo divertido cuando entrabamos a la terminal, lo fulminé con la mirada y golpeé sus costillas ganándome una exclamación de dolor, ¿qué se creía?, no tenía 5 años.

El viaje por los aires fue sumamente rápido, no pase desapercibido los intentos de la azafata por mantenernos _cómodos_, sus comentarios se centraban en insinuársele descaradamente a Edward e ignorarme a mí, reí disimuladamente cuando Edward le contestaba con amabilidad pero siempre preocupado por si yo requería algo de lo que ella nos _ofrecía_, él nunca aparto su mirada de la mía mientras le contestaba.

— Eres tan malo, ¿no te das cuenta del poder que tienes? — pregunté cuando no soporte la risa al ver desaparecer a la chica indignada.

— ¿Qué poder se supone que tengo?

— Deslumbras a la gente — le dije como si fuera lo más obvio, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y luego sonrió con esa sonrisa de cazador.

— ¿Te deslumbró a ti? — sus verdes esmeraldas penetraron mi mirada haciéndome perder en ellas.

No me dejó contestar y se apoderó de mis labios, gemí cuando sujeto con fuerza mi labio inferior, en ese momento no me importó que alguien me escuchara y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo al sentir la suavidad y calidez de su lengua.

La voz de la sobrecargo pidiendo colocarnos los cinturones logró hacer que nos separáramos.

Recogimos nuestro equipaje y Edward me arrastró hacia una agencia de arrendamiento de autos, cabe decir que el coche era ostentoso y no se podría dejar pasar desapercibido, evité rolar los ojos cuando dijo que un auto familiar no cumplía sus exigencias frente al volante.

— ¿Cuál dices que es el hospital en el que está Nessie? — preguntó ya dentro del coche encendiendo el GPS.

— Está en el Saint John's Health Center — asintió y siguió programando el aparato.

Exclamó en señal de victoria cuando logró conseguir la dirección y volteó a verme con una sonrisa digna de un niño que descubre sus regalos la mañana de navidad. Rápidamente nos enfrascamos en el tráfico de la ciudad, ciertamente Seattle era una ciudad grande pero nada era comparado con la enormidad de Los Ángeles inclusive estando en Santa Mónica, mi vista quedó absorta por la majestuosidad de los edificios que bordeaban la avenida. En menos del tiempo que pensé ya estábamos entrando al edificio que en alguna ocasión visite debido a mi torpeza.

— Buenas tardes señorita buscamos la habitación de Vanessa Black — preguntó con toda la amabilidad y seguridad que era parte de él.

La mujer de cerca de cincuenta años asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia su ordenador — La señora Black se encuentra en la Unidad Madre-Bebé — empezó a explicarnos y nos señaló el camino a seguir, le di las gracias y ahora fue mi turno de arrastrar a Edward hacia el ascensor.

Me detuve frente a la puerta, toqué suavemente y desde adentro escuché la inconfundible voz de Jake diciendo "_Pase"_. Al entrar tanto él como Nessie - la cual estaba comiendo- observaron en mi dirección con sus ojos saliendo de sus orbitas.

— Bells — dijo Jake al salir de su escepticismo. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y caminó a mi encuentro el cual fue acortado por mis piernas. Lo abracé y felicité por su nueva responsabilidad, lo dejé saludando a Edward y me encaminé hacia mi amiga.

— ¡Nessie! — grité, se rió de mi entusiasmo mostrándome una sonrisa radiante, ella y Jake siempre tenían esa característica pero el día de hoy su sonrisa había crecido diez centímetros más. — Cariño me alegró mucho por ustedes — la abracé y ella correspondió mi abrazo, su cuerpo entero irradiaba felicidad — te ves rebosante de felicidad amiga — le dije con sinceridad, a pesar de tener pocas horas de haber dado a luz su rostro no reflejaba cansancio — la maternidad te va bien, ¿Dónde está mi sobrino? — pregunté después de inspeccionar toda la habitación.

— Se lo han llevado para asearlo — sonrió desmesuradamente, movió el enfoque de su mirada observando a Edward — así que tú eres el que se ha robado el corazón de mi amiga ¿eh?, sabes que si le haces daño te ira mal ¿cierto? — Edward asintió sonriendo -él no sabía que Nessie era una chica ruda refiriéndose a los golpes- ella regresó su atención a mí — tienes buenos gustos Bells — mis ojos se salieron de sus orbitas y ella rió.

— ¡Hey! ten más respeto por tu marido y padre de tu hijo amor — dijo Jake fingiendo indignación y se colocó de nuevo en la cama.

Pronto nos enfrascamos en una conversación de como habían sido las horas posteriores al parto, Edward que minutos antes estaba nervioso por la convivencia con mis amigos ahora parecía más relajado sentado a mi lado y disfrutando de la conversación. No era lo mismo contestar unas simples palabras cuando respondía el teléfono que conversar con ellos en persona.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de todos y mi mirada se quedó en el carrito que era arrastrado por una enfermera y dentro de este un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas celestes. Cuando estuvo en los brazos de su madre me coloqué a su lado. Se removía incomodo sin emitir sonido, su pequeño rostro estaba rojo producto de los pucheros que hacía, estiré mi mano y rocé su carita con las yemas de mis dedos.

— Es hermoso Nessie — subí mi mirada, ella asintió pero nunca dejo de ver a su bebé.

— Sí lo es, aunque no nos han permitido tenerlo con nosotros por más tiempo — dijo con indignación pasando sus dedos por las mejillas sonrojadas del pequeño, observé como fruncía el lado derecho de sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa.

A los pocos minutos Edward se colocó a mi lado contemplando al bebé y reparó en una pregunta que había olvidado…

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — lo observé con sorpresa y él me guiñó un ojo comprendiendo mi falta de atención.

— William Black Wolfe — puedo jurar que el pecho de Jake se levantó algunos centímetros mientras decía el nombre de su hijo.

William era un pequeño tranquilo, lo demostró durante el tiempo que conversábamos y lo admirábamos pero toda esta percepción cambio cuando un agudo grito salió de su garganta, ¡y si que gritaba fuerte!, tenía los pulmones del padre. Nessie intentó calmarlo pero falló en su propósito.

— Tal vez tenga hambre — dijo Edward en tono profesional y con ello la comprensión llegó al rostro de Nessie, subió la mirada enfocándola en Jake.

— ¿Edward me acompañas a la cafetería? — mi amigo se enderezó.

— Claro, necesito un poco de café — observé la gran sonrisa burlona que se formó en el rostro de Jake, le devolví una mirada de advertencia, sabía que no iba a dejar pasar la ocasión pero prefería que cuestionara a Edward mil veces antes que a mí, ambos chicos desaparecieron por la puerta ya enfrascados en una conversación que no supe distinguir.

— Así que Edward ¿eh? — me giré a ver a Nessie, el pequeño William estaba más que complacido alimentándose.

— Sí Ness, ¿te lo puedes creer?, estoy como en una nube, nunca creí que esto fuera para mí, ahora es más de lo que imaginé, no puedo creer que en menos de cuatro meses seré su esposa.

— Vuelves con lo mismo Bells — me dijo con un hilo de frustración en la voz — no sé como hacerte ver que te mereces esto y más y mira que puedo asegurar con lo que me has contado de él y lo que mis ojos han observado en este corto instante que él es un gran hombre, su mirada sólo refleja adoración.

— No lo entiendes Nessie —alzó su ceja y me alentó a seguir con la mirada — no me malinterpretes, amo a Edward y sé que él me corresponde pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que mi vida estaba centrada en el cuidado de Lex, jamás vi venir algo así.

Negó con la cabeza y palmeó con su mano desocupada a un lado de su cama, me coloqué donde indicó.

— Edward no es como Demetri — dijo con solemnidad.

— Nunca los he comparado — me apresuré a decir — sé que Edward es mil veces mejor que él — observó fijamente mis ojos antes de continuar.

— No todos los hombres son iguales Bells, tengo que decirte algo y espero no te molestes, es algo que yo concluí después de que Demetri se fue — suspiró y sonrió débilmente — una parte de mi cree que te prohibiste encontrar o buscar el amor porque temías que alguien te rechazará como lo hizo él al saber de la presencia de Lex en tu vida.

Abrí y cerré mi boca un par de veces pero las palabras no salían, Nessie tenía razón, mi cerebro evitaba llevarme a otra decepción en el terreno amoroso, yo no estaba en condiciones para sufrir otra vez. Debo admitir que muchas de las veces que pensaba en eso entendía que no había sufrido por el abandono a sus promesas sino a su abandono cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando necesitaba que alguien me dijera que lo que había sucedido no era un castigo y que me ayudará a afrontar el reto con valentía.

— ¿Tengo razón no es así? — sonrió con arrogancia al saber que su explicación había dado en el blanco.

— Completamente, es como si colocarás las imágenes en mi cabeza y me hicieras comprender lo que decías, en ocasiones creo que el estar con Edward es gracias a la cercanía de Lex con Anthony.

— Yo estoy igual de sorprendida que tú respecto al trato de Lex hacia Edward, eso que me contaste hace meses sólo fue temor a perderte — asentí comprendiendo que hablaba del incidente de fin de año — recuerdo la última vez que estábamos en la playa y Adam no dejada de coquetear contigo, Lex le dejó un claro recordatorio que no estabas disponible para patanes como él — reí ante la mención del vecino de mis amigos y como Lex había herido su hombría cuando intentaba acorralarme.

El bebé empezó a removerse en los brazos de su madre y yo me ofrecí a sacarle los gases. En eso estaba cuando por la puerta entraron Jake y Edward, este último me observó con un brillo en su mirada que no supe distinguir, se acercó a mí y acarició la espaldita de William, Nessie estaba en el teléfono sonriendo a lo que Lex le estuviera diciendo y Jake no tardo en unírseles en la conversación. Finalmente cuando dejó salir el aire de su estómago y cuando mi amiga terminó la llamada lo coloqué dentro de sus brazos donde después de unos minutos se quedó dormido.

— Jacob es completamente diferente a como lo imaginé — comentó Edward después de abandonar el hospital, había perdido la noción del tiempo dentro de esas cuatro paredes y no fue hasta que una enfermera entró con la cena de Nessie que observé que el cielo había oscurecido — no podía quitar de mi memoria esa primera impresión que tuve cuando lo observé a la entrada de tu casa y menos cuando supe que fue tu primer novio — sonrió de lado observando al frente — se ve que ellos te aman — giró a verme y llevó mi mano entrelazada a sus labios — repitió las palabras de Vanessa sobre darme una paliza si te llagaba a hacer daño.

— Ellos exageran.

— No cariño, no lo hacen, su amistad es muy importante para ellos y para ti también, inclusive se atrevió a decirme que te dejará descansar.

Rodé los ojos, Jake jamás se guardaría algo y esta no sería la ocasión, Edward siguió el camino hacia la playa hasta llegar a un restaurant con vista al mar donde cenamos.

**Edward POV **

Regresé a la habitación después de llevar al botones a la puerta, Bella me daba la espalda y contemplaba el horizonte alumbrado por las luces del muelle de Santa Mónica. Mis pies no lo pensaron dos veces y me llevaron a su encuentro. La abracé permitiéndome embriagarme con el aroma de sus cabellos en mi nariz.

— La vista es hermosa — se giró entre mis brazos y sus orbes chocolates taladraron mi mirada — pero eso no quiere decir que apruebe el derroche de dinero que hiciste al reservar en este hotel — me dijo molesta, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se habían enrojecido, la tentación fue mucha para mí y besé sus labios con urgencia deleitándome con su sabor, su textura y la forma en la que ella respondía mi beso.

— No importa cuánto repliques amor yo siempre te daré lo mejor, te lo mereces y si cuento con los medios para dártelo no me lo impedirás.

— Me alegra saber qué piensas así — dijo con ironía, volvió a girarse en mis brazos y después de unos minutos contemplando el panorama habló…— ¿podemos pasear por la playa?

— Claro.

Apenas conteste besó mis labios y se dirigió a su maleta, tomó una bolsa con logotipo que no supe reconocer y desapareció de mi vista. Hice lo mismo que ella y busqué en mi maleta, encontré lo que buscaba y en menos de un minuto sólo tenía mi bañador puesto. Subí mi mirada cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y puedo jurar que mi boca cayó algunos centímetros, tragué saliva cuando sentí mi garganta seca, pero no era para menos, Bella lucía un pequeño bikini color azul marino, no era muy pequeño pero tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Mi vista vagó por su cuerpo deteniéndome en repetidas ocasiones en los mismos sitios. Su musical risa logró subir mi mirada a sus ojos.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó divertida — puedes sacar una fotografía.

— Claro que me gusta lo que veo — caminé hacia ella — me encanta — logré alcanzarla cuando retrocedió los pasos que yo había dado — y no creo que una fotografía te haga justicia, prefiero verte en persona — arrastre mi nariz por su cuello, su mandíbula hacia arriba hasta que rozó la suya, incitándola.

Sus labios me atacaron y yo la recibí gustoso, mis manos vagaron por cada fragmento desnudo de su piel mandando descargas por todo mi cuerpo y concentrándose sólo en una área en especifico, separé más nuestra poca distancia y gimió ante la cercanía, estaba a punto de dejar la visita a la playa para el siguiente día cuando ella se separó de mis brazos.

— Me prometiste que iríamos a la playa — me reprochó tomando aire — así que cumple tu promesa, cuando regresemos te recompensare — ronroneó esto último llevando su mano hacia el sur.

— Bella — gemí, su mirada inocente no ayudaba nada en mi situación, quité su mano traviesa y la llevé a mis labios — vayamos a la playa amor, ya muero de ansias por regresar a la habitación.

…

— ¿Cómo se conocieron Bella y tú? — pregunté a Jacob, lo sabía pero era un tema por el cual empezar.

Nuevamente nos encontrábamos en el hospital, para ser precisos en la cafetería, Nessie tenía que alimentar al bebé y yo no quería incomodarla por lo que bajamos en busca de un café, uno que necesitaba en demasía, las pocas horas de sueño y yo no nos llevábamos bien en los últimos días.

— Nuestros padres han sido amigos toda la vida, yo vivía en la reserva y cuando logré arreglar mi coche me escapaba a casa de los Swan o Bella iba a la mía, teníamos una conexión especial, en un momento llegué a estar enamorado de ella — dijo esto último con precaución mas yo ya sabía la historia de su noviazgo.

— ¿Cómo descubriste que lo que sentías por ella no era amor? — pregunté dando un sorbo a mi café cuando terminé de hablar, sonrió y deslizó sus dedos por el contorno de la taza.

— Fácil, primero lo creí por el distanciamiento, al mudarnos para ir a la Universidad yo aún seguía sintiendo cosas por ella — sonrió con ironía — yo no quería venir a estudiar a otro estado pero no podía desperdiciar una beca tan considerada — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio — claro que terminamos antes de despedirnos y debo decir que mi estado anímico no fue muy bueno durante los primeros meses en los que sólo me concentraba en sobrevivir y mis estudios, no hablaba mucho con mi familia porque no los quería preocupar, no fue hasta casi algunas semanas antes de terminar el semestre cuando debido a un proyecto que cubría más de la mitad de la calificación llegué a la biblioteca en busca de antecedentes. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no me di cuenta que el lugar se estaba quedando vacío y me sobresalte cuando la voz de una chica me dijo que tendrían que cerrar, que regresara al día siguiente — sonrió recordando su pasado y perdiéndose unos momentos en sus recuerdos.

— ¿Esa chica era Vanessa? — pregunté con curiosidad.

— Sí, lo era — rió con fuerzas y yo lo observé con confusión — nuestra relación fue extraña al principio — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Nessie te ayudó a superar a Bella?

— Superar es una palabra grande — colocó ambas manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia atrás — ahora viéndolo bien creo que todo fue un encaprichamiento infantil, como te dije mi relación con Vanessa fue extraña, ella también estudiaba Ingeniería Mecánica y estaba en mi generación, nunca la había visto — aclaró rápidamente — al siguiente semestre compartimos la mayoría de las materias, ambos nos repudiábamos y tratábamos de evitarnos, creo que ella lo hacía más que yo — confesó sonriendo — pero en una ocasión uno de los profesores nos colocó dentro del mismo equipo, a pesar de la antipatía del uno al otro trabajamos cumpliendo cada punto que propusimos, después de entregar el proyecto me confesó que me había juzgado mal y que había sido agradable hacer algo conmigo, y bueno lo demás surgió sin darnos cuenta.

La conversación siguió y me permito conocer más del pasado de Bella, contando anécdotas vergonzosas que se sumaron a las contadas por su madre. Me sorprendí cuando armándome de valor le pregunté a Jake sobre el padre de Lex.

— Era un buen amigo — contestó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Era?

— ¿No te lo ha dicho Bells aún? — preguntó sorprendido.

— No, a decir verdad en un principio lo quise saber pero después su alegría al hablar de él atormentaba mi cabeza — confesé por primera vez mis debilidades, no supe por qué lo hice pero Jacob inspiraba ese tipo de confianza.

— ¿Qué hiciste Isabella? — habló al aire , soltó un largo suspiro y enfocó su oscura mirada en mi — no hagas conjeturas apresuradas Cullen — me advirtió — el padre de Lex fue un hombre importante en la vida de Bella.

— Eso es precisamente lo que me molesta, ¿cómo es posible que ella pueda pensar eso de un infeliz cuando la dejó a su suerte con su hijo? — grité obteniendo la atención de algunas personas, restregué mis manos en mi rostro frustrado, no entendía como ella podía querer a ese imbécil, yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que significaba que uno de los padres abandonará a su bebé y para mí Tanya era una mujer sin corazón, la odie desde el momento en el que me escupió los planes que tenía para mi hijo.

— ¡No! — Black pisó mi pie y lo observé con furia, ¿ahora también él defendía a esa escoria? — te dije que no te alterarás, me gustaría decirte la verdad pero es algo que sólo Bella te puede decir — lo observé como si tuviera tres cabezas, ¿después de dejarme de esta manera pretendía que continuará mi camino como si nada hubiera pasado?

— Quiero saber la verdad y tú me la dirás — amenacé.

Se reacomodo en su silla y negó la cabeza con frustración, mis manos ardían por sujetarlo de las solapas de su camisa y hacerlo hablar pero antes de que llevará a cabo mi plan habló...

— Bella me va a matar — enfocó su mirada en mí, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que mostraba con su hijo y ahora mostraba más cautela, acomodó los saleros y complementos que adornaban la mesa alargando mi ansiedad, ¿él era consciente de lo que estaba causando en mí?

— Vas a hablar — prácticamente le ladré.

— Prometes que lo tomarás con calma y no juzgarás a Bella por lo que hizo sin antes conocer las razones verdaderas que la orillaron a tomar esa decisión — estaba cansado con tantas palabras, me hubiera alegrado por su sobreprotección para Bella en otro momento pero esta no era la ocasión

— Lo prometo — le dije después de unos segundos, él esperaba por mi respuesta.

— Muy bien, recuerda lo que te dije, no la juzgues — me advirtió — el padre de Lex es tan importante para Bella porque —suspiró — porque Daniel era su hermano.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Parte de la verdad ya salió a flote. **

**Me iré a esconder bajo una roca y por si fuera poco una que esté bajo un río, esperó sus comentarios y gracias por los anteriores, alertas y favoritos. **

* * *

**P.D. Chapis es la culpable de que esté tan tarde el capítulo, las amenazas van para ella, gustosa las recibe, ya me lo dijo "wep". **


	23. Descubriendo la verdad

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
__(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 23**

**Descubriendo la verdad **

**.**

**Edward POV**

— _Muy bien, recuerda lo que te dije, no la juzgues — me advirtió — el padre de Lex es tan importante para Bella porque —suspiró — porque Daniel era su hermano._

…

Mis ojos se abrieron en todo su esplendor y dejé de prestar atención a lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor, mi cerebro aún no procesaba lo que Jacob me acababa de decir, ¿Lex era hijo del hermano de Bella? Una idea repugnante invadió mi cerebro, negué con fuerzas como si con eso tratará de borrar la opción, no creía posible que algo así le hubiera pasado a ella, Charlie y Renee no lo permitirían. Abrí mi mente buscando una nueva razón, la encontré tras dar vueltas en el mismo sitio, Lex era su sobrino, el hijo de su hermano con su mujer.

— Cullen — salté en mi silla al escuchar la fuerte voz de Jacob — ¿estás bien?, te has puesto pálido — preguntó con preocupación.

— Sí es sólo que... — no pude terminar la oración y mi memoria corrió tiempo atrás.

Jamás llegué a pensar en esta posibilidad. El pensar en Bella con otro hombre hacia bullir mi sangre pero parte de mí creía posible esa explicación ¿sino cómo explicaba la presencia de Lex entre nosotros?, pero ahora sabiendo la verdad no sabía si reírme o regañarme, ella no había llevado el bebé de nadie en su vientre, eso era algo que sólo yo me encargaría de hacer. Mi parte coherente salió a flote y me golpeó mentalmente. Tenía que concentrarme en lo que pudiera obtener de Black.

— Es demasiado — terminó por mí y sonrió observando sobre mi hombro.

En todo este tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos ella nunca demostró un amor diferente al de una madre, siempre me sorprendía con cada acción que realizaba pero esta superaba mi gran lista, claro que tampoco lo veía imposible, diario veía el amor que entregaba a Anthony, inclusive a mis sobrinos, su amor era infinito y no distinguía si había lazos sanguíneos para amarlos.

— No, no lo es — estuve en desacuerdo con él quien frunció su ceño confuso — Bella posee un corazón tan grande que puede amar a todo un país — nuevamente una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, me enfoqué una vez más en lo que buscaba descubrir, ¿por qué ella se tuvo que hacer cargo de Lex?, ¿dónde estaban los padres del niño?, me enderecé en la silla y lo pregunté sin contemplación. — ¿Qué paso con los padres de Lex?

Jake suspiró y llevó una mano a su cabello — Murieron, hace unos años.

— ¿Cuántos? — pregunté inmediatamente, una sensación de tristeza recorrió mi cuerpo al contemplar su pasado, ¿cómo lo enfrenaron y como llegaron a formar este gran lazo que une sus vidas? Tal vez había pensado en Bella sacando adelante a Lex siendo todavía una adolescente pero que su hermano y esposa murieran y ella obtuviera una responsabilidad de tal magnitud era aún más difícil de llegar a entender, debieron sufrir durante este tiempo.

— Lex estaba a punto de cumplir tres años, Bella tenía — calló un momento haciendo cuenta mental — 21 años, estaba por terminar la licenciatura.

— ¿Y Charlie y Renee no estuvieron presentes durante este tiempo? — Jacob asintió y jugó con sus manos sobre la mesa.

— Renee estuvo con ella, Charlie los visitaba con frecuencia, no podía dejar el trabajo y Bella les pidió que no cambiaran su vida por algo que ella acepto hacer — lo observé con confusión y no sé que observó en mi mirada que acertó a lo que yo le preguntaría — Molly, la esposa de su hermano — aclaró — le pidió en su lecho de muerte hacerse cargo de Lex.

— ¿Pero por qué no lo pidió a Charlie y Renee? — se encogió de hombros

— Eso te toca descubrirlo a ti…— no terminó de decir cuando el fuerte sonido de su celular retumbo a nuestro alrededor y él lo contestó — Aló — calló escuchando lo que le decían tras la bocina, sonrió y movió los labios diciendo _Bella_ sin producir sonido — si Bells…en la cafetería…vamos para allá — terminó rodando los ojos —dice que nos apuremos, su avión sale en algunas horas.

Me levanté con desgana de la silla, realmente quería descubrir todo de una vez pero dos cosas me lo impedían; primero Jacob negándose a seguir soltando la verdad y segundo el vuelo de regreso a Seattle. Teniendo en cuenta estas opciones decidí que esperaría algunas horas hasta estar en su casa y preguntarle a ella, si ya había huido cobardemente durante meses para afrontar esta realidad bien podría esperar algunas horas.

La espera no me ayudaba, habíamos salido a tiempo del hospital rumbo al aeropuerto pero en este último el vuelo se retrasó tanto que tuve que llamar a mi madre y pedirle que cuidará una noche más a los niños, de cualquier manera esperaba contar con su ayuda en ese aspecto.

Durante todo ese tiempo no pude alejar de mi mente observarla con más adoración, tanta que me perdí en mis pensamientos, muchas veces logrando preocuparla, ella le mandaba miradas a Jake que sólo se encogía y sonreía en su dirección. Estaba confuso con mi mente trabajando a mil, la realidad todavía me era muy difícil de asimilar.

La voz de la sobrecargo pidiéndonos abrochar los cinturones me trajo a la realidad, bajé mi mirada observando sus cabellos caoba esparcidos en mi pecho, se había quedado dormida apenas subimos al avión. Quité el cabello de su frente y comencé a despertarla suavemente.

— Uhm — respondió aferrándose más a mi cintura, sonreí y seguí subiendo mi mano por su brazo.

— Ya llegamos cariño — levantó su cabeza con confusión observando a nuestro alrededor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras salíamos de aeropuerto, había un silencio tenso como nunca antes lo había sentido mas no quería hablar, no aún, lo único de lo que estaba seguro saldría de mi garganta sería saber la verdad, así que decidí callar.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupada cuando íbamos en el taxi, mi coche fue recogido por mis padres cuando ya estábamos en California — has estado tan distraído desde la mañana, ¿algo te molesto?, ¿hice algo y no me di cuenta que fue incorrecto? — preguntó apresuradamente, sus ojos estaban expectantes brillando con la poca luz que proveía la vida nocturna de Seattle.

— No dijiste nada — la atraje hacia mi pecho y mi mano se movió en su espalda — no te preocupes, no eres tú soy yo — la sentí tensarse mas no dijo nada.

Al llegar a su casa se apresuró a llagar a la puerta, cuando tenía las maletas en mi poder y el taxi se alejó llegué a su lado, su mano temblaba y no podía abrir la cerradura.

— Permíteme — deshice el fuerte agarre de su mano y tomé las llaves — ¿te ocurre algo a ti? — pregunté antes de abrir.

Sus ojos me observaron temerosa, apretó fuertemente su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza un poco aturdida — Nada — respondió antes de adentrarse al interior. Deseaba saber que pasaba en su cabeza.

— Necesito que me aclares algo — mi voz fue brusca y por si fuera poco una fuerte corriente de aire hizo azotar la puerta con un gran estruendo, las ventanas de la habitación se estremecieron.

Bella brincó por el ruido y se detuvo en seco, girando lentamente como si me tuviera temor —¿Sobre qué? — quitó cualquier rastro de angustia de su expresión, mostrándose fría ante la situación.

Caminé tres grandes zancadas, una extraña sensación recorrió a gran velocidad todo mi cuerpo, sentía ansiedad por saber la verdad y el momento había llegado. La diferencia entre nuestras estaturas la obligó a estirar su cuello hacia atrás, viéndome a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste sobre la verdad entre tú y Lex? — la ansiedad hizo que las palabras salieran apresuradas y sin calidez, dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos se entrecerraron observándome sólo como cuando hacia algo que ella desaprobaba.

— Yo no te mentí — gruñó, colocó sus manos en sus caderas y caminó dando vueltas dentro de una misma área, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, finalmente se detuvo y me encaró — si mal no recuerdo yo te iba a decir la verdad hace meses, ¿me puedes recordar quién se negaba a escucharlo? — dijo con ironía — admito que al principio nunca me percaté que no lo había dicho, era fácil perderse mientras conocía más pero después…— negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía sin humor — cuando quise y recordé que no lo había hecho me salías con cualquier excusa, nunca querías hablar del tema, ¿a qué le temías? — cuestionó a la defensiva.

¿Qué le decía ahora? temía que me dijeras que seguías amando al padre de Lex, temía que a su regreso tú corrieras a sus brazos, temía perderte. Ella me tomaría como un idiota, un idiota inseguro.

Suficiente era con que yo me considerará de esa forma.

Mi silencio la enojó más y cerró los puños con fuerza, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, más rojas de lo normal — "Bella hoy no cariño tengo una cirugía importante" — fingió imitar mi tono de voz — "Amor mi padre me necesita", ¡" Recordé que tenía que hacer esto, lo otro"! — gritó exasperada moviendo sus manos — ¡siempre tenías algo importante que hacer!, se supone que Emmett hace lo mismo que tú y él no descuida a su familia.

Mi ansiedad desapareció o siguió ahí pero lo que distinguí ahora fue enojo, enojo a que ella creyera que yo no hacia eso, era cierto que en muchas ocasiones le mentí utilizando el trabajo como excusa pero que ella me lo reprochara me enfado.

— No me compares con Emmett — gruñí, dio un paso atrás y antes que diera el segundo tomé su muñeca y la atraje con un poco de rudeza, gimió con dolor cuando su pecho chocó contra mí — no te pregunté antes porque temía perderte — le dije en un susurro expresándole mis temores, subió su mirada que mostraba sorpresa — aquella vez cuando te conté sobre Tanya — recordé con amargura — y te regrese la pregunta queriendo saber tu pasado, tu alegría al nombrar el padre de Lex, el brillo que iluminó tu mirada, tu sonrisa se ensanchó — una risa estúpida salió de mis labios contemplando ahora la verdad — me enfermo que pensarás así de él cuando te había abandonado, te había dejado a tu suerte con Lex, yo sabía que era eso y jamás recordaría a Tanya así, nuestros momentos felices fueron eclipsados con su egoísmo, y después cuando creí que estaba preparado vino el idiota de Newton a echarle más leña a la hoguera diciendo esas cosas que me negué a borrar, necesitaba tenerte segura a mi lado antes de saber la verdad — ahora me observó con furia, se deshizo bruscamente de mi agarre y caminó hacia la puerta.

— Necesito estar sola — soltó antes girar el pomo.

— No me voy a ir — la acorralé entre mi cuerpo y la puerta.

Había sido un idiota sin tacto al soltar mis palabras y ahora tenía que arreglar mi estupidez. Lo tenía que hacer, no me podía echar así de su casa.

— No puedo creer que me propusieras matrimonio sólo por tu falta de confianza en mí — gruñó viéndome amenazadoramente, ignoré su mirada y la apreté más a mi cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla cerca y borrar estos últimos minutos de su memoria.

— El proponerte matrimonio lo había contemplado desde mucho tiempo atrás — le dije con toda la sinceridad que tenía viendo sus ojos, no dejaría que ella creyera que el hacerla mi esposa sólo era por mi inseguridad — esto no influyó, sólo aceleró las cosas — aclaré. — Admito que fui un idiota — mis pulgares empezaron a trazar círculos en sus caderas buscando calmarla — pero si tú estuvieras en mi lugar ¿qué pensarías si yo hablará de la madre de Anthony como tú lo hacías del padre de Lex con tanta alegría?

Rápidamente contestó — Podría pensar que había otras explicaciones — esquivó mi rostro cuando pretendía darle un beso en los labios.

— Dices eso porque conoces tu lugar en esta situación — murmuré contra su mejilla.

Ella negó — Lo digo porque es lo más lógico, no te puedes centrar solo en tus celos — me recriminó.

— Lo sé y lo lamento — empezó a removerse entre mis brazos, no quise retenerla más a la fuerza y me separé de ella.

Había sido un completo imbécil pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que amarla, ¿ella no lo veía?

Mi felicidad era la suya y para nada me gustaba ser causante de su tristeza y su cambio de humor. Viendo las cosas con mi nueva perspectiva comprendí el gran error que cometí, si no me hubiera espantado hace tantos meses ante la mención de su hermano -sonreí con ironía, era la primera vez que mi mente lo nombraba de esta manera- en ese entonces mi reacción era justificada pero ahora, ahora sólo lamentaba mi mala fortuna.

Me paré en seco después de dar vueltas por su recibidor, mis manos querían sentirla y en mi desesperación las llevé innumerable cantidad de veces a mi cabello, enfoqué mi mirada en donde estaba ella, pretendía mostrar frialdad pero yo sabía que la había lastimado al decirle que mi mente desconfío de sus reacciones, su mano se aferraba al pomo de la puerta que estaba abierta esperando que me marchara.

Bien, que esperara sentada, no la iba a dejar, no ahora, no nunca, así me arrastrara jamás le daría esa opción.

— Lo siento — mi voz sonó extraña y aclaré mi garganta, decidí que no la iba a espantar y me acerqué con cautela casi avanzando pulgada a pulgada, mi vista fija en la suya — lo siento de verdad amor, no quería reaccionar de esta manera, asumo que interprete mal todo pero mi mente me hacía ver cosas que no quería.

Suspiró con pesadez desviando la mirada hacia el exterior, quería mostrarle lo que sentía, deseaba que viera en mi interior y supiera que realmente estaba avergonzado y arrepentido por todo lo que paso.

— Te amo — nada cambio — te amo con cada minúscula partícula que conforma mi ser — otro paso — eres tan importante como el aire que respiro, te has convertido en mi luz, mi vida retomo otro camino, uno que jamás creí encontrar, ninguna mujer me hizo sentir lo que he experimentado contigo inclusive desde ese primer encuentro. Mi vida era mi trabajo, mi hijo, mi familia, sólo ellos, pero tú…

…

**Bella POV **

— Pero tú — volvió a decir, no quería caer, no ahora, necesitaba pensar, no podía creer que el desconfiara de mí.

— Te admiro — por el rabillo del ojo veía su avance –te admiro por lo que hiciste, por lo que has hecho, eres una magnifica mujer, una que luchó por un pequeño que aunque no creció dentro de ti lleva un poco de tu sangre. Jamás imaginé que Lex fuera tu sobrino, era difícil de ver, tú lo amas como si fuera tuyo. Como si todo esto fuera una mentira y él, él te adora, tal vez como su tía tal vez como su mamá. No puedes culparme por ver algo diferente, siempre los vi como madre e hijo.

No podía ser egoísta y culparlo solo a él, ¡yo también cometí errores!, me grité mentalmente, el principal fue no hablar sobre el parentesco real entre Lex y yo, tal vez el colocaba un obstáculo tras otro para no saber la verdad pero yo jamás me mostré decidida. Nunca lo acorralé y dejaba pasar sus desvíos de tema, después de todo le debía una gran explicación.

— Eres la mejor mamá, no sólo con Lex, puedo ver que Anthony te ve de esa manera y sé que tú lo ves como a Lex, tienes un corazón enorme y me alegro de haberte encontrado y saber que iluminarás mi vida, tal vez tenemos muchos roces, pero todas las parejas los tienen — reí escuchando sus palabras, él soltó el aire.

Lo conocía tan bien y sabía que estaba desesperado.

— Te admiro porque has hecho cosas que yo no hice — se reprochó y eso llamó mi atención, estaba a pocos centímetros, su cabello más desordenado de lo normal signo de la innumerable cantidad de veces que debió pasar sus manos por ellos, sus hombros caídos y mi sonrisa favorita fuera de su rostro, cuando vio que lo observaba continuó…— tú luchaste por Lex, yo no lo hice con Anthony, tal vez aseguraba nuestro futuro económico pero no el lazo padre e hijo, mi madre y hermanas eran su única compañía, por años su convivio eran solo ellos, yo me perdía trabajando de sol a sol, había ocasiones que no lo veía por días, sabía que estaba bien, pero…— no terminó la oración, llevo rápidamente una de sus manos y limpió sus ojos, nuevamente mi corazón se encogió al verlo derramar lágrimas, jamás lo había observado así, él era mi soporte en momentos de vulnerabilidad y observar su fragilidad hizo borrar mi enojo, avancé los pasos que nos distanciaban, mis manos fueron a sus mejillas haciendo que me observara directo a los ojos.

— Eres un buen padre.

— Antes no lo fui, y por eso te admiro, entregaste tu vida al cuidado de Lex y estando sola, Jake me contó parte de la verdad — sonreí al saber de dónde había salido su interés y comprendí las miradas de mi amigo y lo extraño que se puso Edward después de estar con él — terminaste tu carrera a pesar del duro momento, luchaste por cumplir tus sueños pero jamás descuidaste el cuidado de Lex, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, siempre logras impresionarme más y más.

Llevo sus manos a mis mejillas, observé a través de sus ojos el debate que llevaba en su interior, aún temía ante mis reacciones, sonreí internamente y me levanté sobre las puntas de mis pies acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Sus labios no respondieron al instante, sólo segundos después los deslizó siguiendo el ritmo que yo había marcado, suave, lento, disfrutando la cercanía, reconociendo en el proceso y saboreando el momento, quería detener el tiempo y perderme en las sensaciones, lo necesitaba en mi vida a mi lado, siempre.

Separó nuestros rostros, su frente se apoyó en la mía y su mirada transpasaba mi interior, observé como poco a poco ese brillo que tanto conocía regresaba a sus ojos.

— Quiero saber la verdad — dijo con la voz contenida, no necesitaba más palabras, se lo debía, bastante confusión había causado.

— Por fin lo logré — sonreí y obtuve como recompensa mi sonrisa favorita.

La había extrañado en estas últimas horas, besé castamente sus labios y giré liberándome de sus brazos para cerrar la puerta.

— Bella — me llamó en un susurro con su boca en mi oreja, de inmediato me estremecí ante su cercanía — amor necesito aclarar algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunté con rapidez, él sonrió contra mi piel y me hizo girar lentamente, viéndome a los ojos habló…

— No quiero que pienses nunca más que la razón por la que te propuse matrimonio sólo fue por mis inseguridades, admito que fue el detonante — sonrió avergonzado — pero te quiero a mi lado siempre, cada insignificante momento quiero compartirlo contigo, te amo como no he amado a nadie en este mundo.

— Eres mi todo — no me dejo contestar algo más ya que sus labios se adueñaron de los míos, era cierto él era mi todo, tal vez necesitaba la presencia de otros seres en mi vida pero con el todo estaba completo.

Amaba a Lex con todo mi ser pero ahora ambos eran mis chicos especiales, esto sin quitar al pequeño pelicobrizo de ojos azules que al igual de Lex me encargaría de buscaría su felicidad ante todo.

— ¿Me dirás la verdad cierto? — preguntó con picardía cuando intentaba abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones, una que él no conocía pero quería hacerlo dentro de ella.

Todo dentro de ella seguía siendo como Molly lo había dejado, su exquisita elegancia al decorar, las mantas blancas que cubrían la gran cama, los elegantes muebles. Muchas veces Lex y yo nos perdíamos horas recordándolos, era muy pequeño y no recordaba con claridad los momentos a su lado.

Jalé su mano arrastrándolo al interior, su mirada trataba de percatarse de todo lo que nos rodeaba. Antes que lo hiciera sentarse sobre la cama habló...

— Esta es la habitación de….— dejó la oración cuando volteé a verlo, le sonreí y afirme antes de contestar…

— Sí, es de los padres de Lex, Daniel y Molly — aclaré.

Giré sobre mis talones cuando se sentó y fui hacia uno de los muebles, analicé con la mirada lo que había en ellos hasta que me topé con lo que quería

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó señalando el gran álbum que había colocado sobre sus piernas.

— Es un libro de recuerdos que Lex y yo construimos sobre sus padres — tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón, las mantuvo juntas y con la otra empezó a hojear el gran libro. — Empezó siendo para que él conociera más hasta que se convirtió en esto.

— Lex es muy parecido a él — señaló una de las fotografías donde Daniel tenía la edad de Lex —aunque tiene algunos rasgos de su mamá — señaló el lado contrario del álbum.

— Se parece a mi hermano pero también tiene rasgos de Molly y mi padre.

— Tiene tus ojos — contestó con rapidez.

— Son los ojos de la abuela Swan — me encogí de hombros — los de Daniel eran como los de mi madre, su cabello más rubio que el de Lex y físicamente como Charlie.

— Como no lo vi antes, cuando tomé la fotografía de tu escritorio le encontré parecido a alguien pero mi ceguera mental me impidió relacionarlo con tus padres.

Siguió pasando las hojas sonriendo con lo que observaba.

— ¿Éste era Black? — preguntó con incredulidad señalando la fotografía.

— Sí ese era Jake — señalé al pequeño niño de piel bronceada y cabello negro sujeto en una coleta, mis dedos recorrieron el papel señalándole a las hermanas de Jake y por último a Daniel.

— ¿Por qué llorabas en ella?

— Ese día fue uno de los primeros en los que yo acompañaba a mi padre y hermano a pescar, la madre de Jake había muerto y Billy no tenía con quien dejar a las mellizas así que yo fui su distracción, habíamos pasado la mayor parte del día en una zona baja del río, Daniel era 7 años más grande que yo — aclaré, había olvidado decirle ese pequeño dato aunque dudaba que él no lo hubiera notado — por lo que mi padre nos dejo a su cuidado, él ya era un _chico grande y responsable_ — cité sus palabras — entre Jake, sus hermanas y yo teníamos una especie de reto para ver quien lograba atrapar mas peces, era casi la hora para marcharnos y yo tenía mi tina con más de 4 peces naranjas, estaba feliz porque serian mis mascotas. Quería llegar a casa y decirle a mamá que las había obtenido yo sola.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y forcé a mi memoria a seguir en el pasado.

— Cuando papá y Billy venían en el bote yo salté a tierra firme y tomé mi cubeta orgullosa para mostrárselas a papá pero el destino no estaba de mi lado y cuando regrese al agua y estando a pocos metros la lancha tropecé con una piedra y perdí equilibrio, me caí y conmigo la cubeta logrando que los peces regresaran a su hábitat, Daniel corrió a mi lado preocupado por mi llanto pero yo sólo pensaba en mis peces. Él trataba de cumplir hasta mi más loco capricho. Además de ser mi hermano era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de travesuras, se culpó muchas veces para zafarme de los regaños de Renee, era el hermano mayor que toda niña deseaba tener, a pesar de la diferencia de edades él nunca me rechazaba al contrario estaba orgulloso de pasear con su hermanita de la mano.

— ¿Entonces asumo que el pez que flota en esa bolsa plástica lo atrapó él? — preguntó sonriendo a la fotografía.

— Desobedeció a Charlie y nuevamente regresó al río saliendo con ese pez.

Desenganchó la mano que sostenía la mía y la pasó tras mis hombros atrayéndome a él y continuó observando las fotografías, mi mirada estaba a él, maravillada viendo las reacciones que pasaban por su rostro con el avance.

— Cuéntame más sobre tu relación con tu hermano y cuñada — pidió al subir su mirada.

_Cumpliendo su petición empecé a recordar mi pasado, permitiéndole saber lo que viví y lo que me hizo feliz…_

…

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**¡Gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado!**

**Lamento la tardanza pero este capítulo era tedioso y de todas maneras no terminé como lo quería. Les aviso que el próximo serán flashbacks sobre la verdad de todo, la relación entre ellos y como Lex terminó diciéndole mamá, tengo la mitad ya escrito pero falta lo más importante así que espero actualizar pronto.**

**Felicidades adelantadas Angie =)**

**Un beso a todas y nuevamente gracias. **

* * *

**Chapis, Angie gracias por guiarme en este cap, no sería lo que es sin su apoyo.**


	24. Lo que perdí, lo que gané

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
__(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 24**

**Lo que perdí, lo que gané**

**.**

**Bella POV**

Cumpliendo su petición empecé a recordar mi pasado, permitiéndole saber lo que viví y lo que me hizo feliz…

**…**

_Primavera del año 2000_

— Papá tienes que ayudarme a convencerla, ella no se puede quedar en los dormitorios de la Universidad si puede quedarse en nuestra casa — reprochó Daniel una vez más, Molly me observaba diciéndome con la mirada que lo que decía mi hermano era lo que deseaban, no lo dudaba preo no iba a interrumpir a una pareja de recién casados.

— No pretendo molestarlos Daniel, no trates de convencer a papá, no lo lograrás — me lanzó dagas con la mirada pero no me inmuté, ya me habían hecho prometerles quedarme algunos fines de semana, esperaba que con eso les fuera suficiente, aunque tratándose de Daniel…

— Niños cálmense — mi madre dijo en tono cansino al ver que nuestro duelo no terminaría ahí — Danny tienes que entender a Bella cariño.

— ¿Entender en que mamá? — ironizó — ¿sabes los peligros que hay en la ciudad?, Seattle no es igual a Forks.

— Es su decisión — la voz ronca de papá por fin salió, Daniel enfocó su mirada en él — sabemos los peligros que hay en la ciudad, hijo tienes que dejar que Bells haga su propio camino, tú hiciste lo mismo.

— ¡No es lo mismo Charlie! — gritó, mi padre no paso desapercibido como lo llamó pero lo dejó pasar.

— Dan cálmate amor — intervino Molly, él la observó. Había tantos sentimientos en su mirada impotencia, rabia, coraje, amor — tus padres tienen razón, deja que Bells se quede en los dormitorios — iba a protestar pero Molly lo silenció — a mí tampoco me gusta la idea, ¿crees que lo considero lo mejor? — le preguntó con ternura y él negó — tomemos lo que ella nos desea dar antes que también se niegue a pasar algunos fines de semana con nosotros ¿sí?

**…**

_Verano 2001_

El fuerte golpeteó en la puerta de mi habitación logró despertarme de mi tan anhelado sueño, los exámenes finales consumían la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

— Ya voy — grité antes de enderezarme, observé el lado contrario de mi cama, la de Ángela estaba perfectamente tendida. — ¿Quién es? — pregunté metros antes de llegar a la puerta.

— Soy yo Bells — la voz de Daniel era de arrepentimiento, él sabía perfectamente que este domingo quería descansar.

— ¿Qué pasa? — no terminé de abrir la puerta cuando él ya estaba disculpándose.

— Lo siento, de verdad lo siento hermanita pero no sabía a quien más acudir — dijo apresurado, besó mi frente y con una mirada me pidió permiso para entrar.

— ¿Qué te tiene así? — le pregunté tras cerrar la puerta, giré sobre mis talones para observarlo — Danny me estas asustando — no hablaba, no decía nada sólo daba vueltas en el mismo espacio.

— Olvidé el cumpleaños de Molly — dijo avergonzado — lo olvidé completamente, no fue mi intensión pero el caso que llevaba se complicó tuve que salir de la ciudad y eso hizo que me olvidará de los días, ¡Bells tienes que ayudarme! — me suplicó.

Sonreí viéndolo, él frunció el ceño tratando de ver que era lo gracioso. — Danny — empecé suave — te estás estresando tanto, el cumpleaños de Molly es en dos días, todavía tienes tiempo.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio Isabella? — me observó con los ojos entrecerrados — eres consciente que no le puedo regalar cualquier cosa — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Ok, ok, ¿qué quieres hacer? — me senté en el pequeño sillón, él seguía dando vueltas, miraba tras la ventana, se detenía en la puerta. Me estaba cansando viéndolo mi cuerpo prefería dormir pero le debía mucho a Daniel, no podía correrlo de mi dormitorio.

— ¿Me podrías acompañar al centro? — caminó y se sentó a mi lado observándome — tú eres chica y sería más fácil que encontráramos algo los dos juntos, juro que te recompensare este día — tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón.

— De acuerdo, te ayudo — sonrió y respiró tranquilo — necesito arreglarme y desayunar — señalé mi pijama — ¿no te importa esperar?

Negó con la cabeza y se ofreció a preparar el desayuno. No me pasó desapercibido que se separará de Molly pero antes de preguntar recordé que ella tenía una reunión con sus amigas. Cuando estuve lista salimos de los pasillos de la Universidad más nunca esperé que mi día fuera terrorífico.

Si creía que mis amigas y un centro comercial eran una cosa que prefería evitar, el nuevo descubrimiento que hice este día revolucionaria todo. Daniel irradiaba frustración, cada local al que entrabamos era peor. Sentía lastima de los pobres dependientes.

— Vayamos a aquel — señaló un local tras mi espalda, giré resignada y dejé que me arrastrará hasta el.

Antes de entrar tomé una gran bocanada de aire, ¿el tormento del día de hoy tendría fin? Pensé con ironía.

Estando adentro le sonreí a la alegre dependienta sólo esperando que mi gesto la dejara _"feliz"_ después de las exigencias de mi hermano.

— ¿Tendrá algo más?, este no me convence — prácticamente habíamos visto cada uno de los aparadores.

La dependienta sonrió. Realmente no sabía como ella soportaba a mi hermano pero bueno era su trabajo.

— Claro señor — nos indicó con un movimiento que la siguiéramos. — Esta semana nos llegaron diseños exclusivos, aún no son exhibidos pero no creo que mi jefe se moleste en mostrárselos — nos dejó tras el mostrador mientras ella entraba y se dirigía al que pensé era a su jefe.

El rechoncho y elegante señor le indicó que se quedará al frente y a nosotros nos llevó a la parte trasera, hizo algunos movimientos hasta que se acercó de nuevo con un gran maletín el cual colocó en la mesa frente a nosotros y lo abrió.

Los diseños a diferencia de los que mostraban en el exterior y tal como lo dijo la dependienta eran sorprendentes, tenían finos diseños, diamantes, esmeraldas, rubís, muchas piedras preciosas, en su mayoría eran de oro blanco o platino, según lo que explicó el complacido dueño.

Estaba observando unos finos aretes cuando Daniel extendió sobre mis manos un brazalete muy elegante de oro blanco y diamantes incrustados a lo largo — ¿Qué te parece este Bells? — su voz adquirió un tono nuevo que no había escuchado en este día, emoción, satisfacción, alegría, no lo supe distinguir mas subí mi mirada, él observaba la joya con los ojos desorbitados, como un pequeño niño al descubrir los regalos bajo el árbol en navidad.

— Es muy hermoso Dan.

— Crees que a Molly le guste — dejó de mirar lo que había entre sus manos y me observó a mí, él era un hombre seguro, lo imponía siempre, pero hablar de Molly lo hacía perder toda esa seguridad.

Afirme con la cabeza antes de contestar, estaba expectante cambiando su mirada entre el brazalete y mis ojos. — A Molly le encantará tenlo por seguro — su mirada brilló y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

**…**

_Primavera 2002_

— ¿Te sientes bien cariño? — preguntó mi madre preocupada dejando su comida a un lado, todos en la mesa enfocamos nuestra mirada en Molly que se ruborizó al ser el centro de atención en ese momento, no entendí su reacción.

— No te cayó bien el guiso de Renee — dijo mi padre con diversión, su sonrisa se borró en un instante y soltó un _"ouch"_, no dudaba que mamá pisara uno de sus pies.

— Para nada papá — Molly negó viéndolo y después cambió su mirada a Renee — la cena esta exquisita — le sonrió.

Ya no era extraño escuchar a Molly referirse a mis padres como los suyos, ella tuvo una infancia dolorosa, su madre la dejó al cuidado de su abuela por lo que no tuvo a ninguno de sus padres a su lado, ahora llenaba ese hueco con Charlie y Renee.

— Molly no se ha sentido bien ultimadamente — sonrió Daniel viéndola con cariño.

— Podemos ir al hospital del pueblo, el nuevo doctor es muy acertado en los diagnósticos — rápidamente dijo mi madre.

— Sé lo que tengo — sonrió.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes? — pregunté confundida, había estado algunos días en su casa y no había visto nada extraño en ella, al menos no se quejaba frente a mí.

— Ha tenido constantes mareos — empezó Daniel enfocando su mirada en mis padres y luego en mí — sueño, fatiga, sensibilidad, nauseas, vómitos matutinos, ¿algo más? — le preguntó a Molly

— ¡No puede ser! — gritó mi madre e hizo un estruendo al levantarse de la silla — ¿es lo que estoy pensando?

Papá y yo la veíamos como si tuviera tres cabezas, Renée estaba loca pero esto superaba todo su historial de rarezas.

— Si lo que piensas es que dentro de seis meses habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia estás en lo cierto — Molly sonrió.

— ¿Estás embarazada? — interrogué perpleja, antes que Molly afirmará mi madre se encontraba abrazándola y diciéndole lo feliz que la había hecho la noticia, segundos después hice lo mismo.

— ¡Vas a ser papá hermanito! — le dije con felicidad, su sonrisa era tan grande y el brillo de sus azulinos ojos iluminaba su rostro — serás un gran padre, sólo espero que no seas tan sobreprotector si es una niña — le reproché en tono juguetón.

Entrecerró sus ojos viéndome con diversión — ¿Por qué no escuchaba estos reproches cada que mentía para protegerte o cuando hacía algo ridículo para que no te aburrieras?

— Porque es lo que todo hermano mayor debe hacer — me encogí de hombros haciéndole saber que para mí esa era una buena excusa. Caminé nuevamente hacia Molly y me arrodillé con mi rostro en su abdomen.

— Hola bebé — le hablé con ternura — yo soy tu tía y te mimaré mucho, sólo no le digas a papá — susurré lo último.

— Serás una excelente tía Bells — dijo Molly, subí la mirada observando la profundidad en sus ojos — y también una buena madre.

— Para eso todavía le faltan muchos años — advirtió Charlie -con un tono de piel más pálido- interrumpiendo nuestra plática. Molly y yo reímos por la sobreprotección de mi padre, aunque nadie era más aprensivo que Daniel, o eso creía.

**…**

_Otoño 2002_

— ¿Quieres cargarlo Bells? — preguntó Molly sosteniendo el pequeño bultito cubierto con mantas azules, el brillo en sus ojos era el más intenso que había visto en ella.

No contesté con palabras sólo me aproximé a su lado, Daniel se levantó de la cama y tomó a su bebé de los brazos de su esposa. Mis padres estaban sentados en el sillón observando con admiración.

— ¿Cómo lo hago? — pregunté con miedo antes que mi hermano me entregará a mi sobrino. Yo no tenía mucha experiencia con bebés y cargar a ese pedacito tan frágil me daba pavor.

— Forma un círculo con tus brazos y lo acunas contra tu pecho — contestó con sabiduría, sonreí, esas palabras eran de Molly, hice lo que pidió y esperé a que lo acomodará.

La calidez de su cuerpecito me tranquilizó, era tan delicado, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración era acompasada.

— Tiene los rizos de papá — quitó con extremo cuidado el cabello que cubría su frente — mamá dice que se parece a mí de bebé, sus ojos aún son un misterio.

— Es muy hermoso — dije con admiración y lo apreté más contra mí.

Mi hermano y familia nos dieron nuestro espacio, escuché como mamá cuestionaba a Molly queriendo saber para cuando le daría una nieta, rodé los ojos Renée no se guardaba sus comentarios para otra ocasión. Enfoqué nuevamente mi mirada en Alexander, su nombre era muy estrafalario, en mi punto de vista pertenecía a un hombre no a un niño.

— Alexander — empecé a llamarlo y probando como sonaba, parecía que lo regañaba — Alex — no me gusto — Alec — se removió en mis brazos, no le gustaba, sonreí, sólo una loca como yo creía que un bebé comprendía lo que halaba — Ale…Al…Ander…Lexi…Lex — sus pequeños y familiares ojos se abrieron, su curiosa mirada me examinó, estaba asombrada, pérdida en la profundidad de sus ojos que no parecían de un bebé sino que mostraban una madurez que sólo se tenía con la edad.

— Hola Lex — con cuidado quité una de mis manos y lo sostuve con una sola, llevando la otra hacia su rostro, toqué con las yemas de mis dedos su tersa piel, parecía un durazno con sus mejillas rosadas y sus vellitos rubios. — Eres el bebé más lindo que he visto — jugué con sus mejillas hasta que la comisura de su labio subió del lado izquierdo formando una sonrisa.

Seguí absorbiendo cada gesto que hacía, en ocasiones le molestaba que pasará mis dedos por su rostro tantas veces, después de algunos minutos de tranquilidad se empezó a remover entre mis brazos, se puso rojo debido al esfuerzo, lo mecí tratando de calmarlo pero no logré ni calmarme a mí misma, me asuste cuando gritó.

— Tranquila hija lo asustas más si tú tienes temor — la voz de mi madre me sobresaltó más — ¿qué te pasa bebé?, ¿tía Bells te asustó? — le habló con ternura a Lex — ya abriste los ojos, son tan hermosos — me sonrió y después lo quitó con cuidado de mis brazos y corrió prácticamente rumbo a la cama donde las comparaciones por el color de sus ojos no se hicieron esperar. Extrañamente no heredó el color azul que poseían sus padres.

**…**

_Otoño 2005_

— ¡Tía Bells! — escuché la conocida e infantil voz que alargaba las letras de mi nombre mientras cerraba la puerta, inevitablemente sonreí y esperé su llegada.

— ¡Baja con cuidado las escaleras Lex! — gritó Molly desde algún lugar de la segunda planta, sus palabras cesaron y unos rizos rubios entraron en mi campo visual, paró su carrera -la poca que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas- en el descanso de las escaleras.

— ¡Llegaste! — gritó eufórico al verme y emprendió de nuevo su andar, me agaché a recibirlo con mis brazos abiertos. — Papi dijo que me cuidarías otra vez ¿es cierto?

— Sí corazón te cuidaré esta noche — su sonrisa se ensanchó y besó mi mejilla.

— Veremos _Nemo_ — empezó a enumerar con sus pequeños dedos — comeremos palomitas, dulces, chocolates y también pizza, jugaremos escondidas, me llevarás al parque y dormiremos tarde — susurró lo último y sus ojos brillaron.

— Harás que la tía Bells se agoté y ya no quiera venir a cuidarte — la voz de Daniel sonó divertida.

— ¿Ya no vendrás tía Bellie? — su alegría desapareció, mi vista se enfocó en el umbral de la puerta y le lancé dagas con la mirada a mi hermano.

Él rodó los ojos y desapareció antes que le aventará algo — No le hagas caso a papá cariño, tendrás que ser tú quien me diga que ya no quiere mi compañía.

— Yo te quiero — dijo solemnemente y me abrazó.

— Veamos pequeño caballero y su damisela, mamá y papá se van y requieren un beso de despedida — Lex sonrió ante las palabras de su madre y corrió a sus brazos.

— ¿Qué me traerás? — preguntó estando en sus brazos jugando con el brazalete de Molly mientras ella acomodaba sus indomables rizos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Lo medito antes de contestar — Un chocolate, uno grande — acalró.

— Lo obtendrás solo si cumples una condición — dejó de observar el brazalete y miró a su madre con expectación — serás un buen niño y obedecerás a tía Bells en todo lo que ella diga, ¿harás lo que mami pide? — asintió — te quiero mucho bebé, nunca lo olvides — negó y después beso sus mejillas sonoramente.

— ¡Hey!, me sentiré celoso, papá también quiere un beso.

— Bella — me llamó Molly después de dejar a Lex en los brazos de Daniel.

— Te ves hermosa — señalé con una mano hacia ella, sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de agradecer.

— Estos son los números del restaurant donde cenaremos — me extendió un fino papel — no dudes en llamarnos por cualquier cosa, estaremos al pendiente.

— No te preocupes en caso de emergencia los llamó de inmediato — aseguré.

— El lugar está fuera de la ciudad — frunció el ceño en desacuerdo, no le agradaba estar tan lejos — pero trataremos de llegar en el menor tiempo posible.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — no me paso desapercibido su ansiedad, Molly no era así y que en este momento lo estuviera me extraño.

— Sí — contestó apresurada — es solo que no me gusta viajar por la carretera en la noche pero bueno el socio de tu hermano no pudo elegir un restaurant local, simplemente dijo "les encantara" — rodó los ojos y observó su reloj — se nos hace tarde, cualquier cosa nos llamas, Kachiri pasará la noche en casa por si necesitas un poco de ayuda — afirmé con la cabeza.

— Nos vemos hermanita — Daniel besó mi frente antes de colocar a Lex en mis brazos — los quiero a los dos — nos dijo con amor — haz caso a tu tía y tú no le hagas caso a él — enfocó en mí, sabía que no le negaba nada a Lex pero que podía hacer.

— Claro papá — respondí obteniendo la risa de mi familia.

Esperamos en la puerta de la casa a que el auto desapareciera entre las calles.

Cerré la puerta con Lex aún en mis brazos, lo iba a colocar en el suelo cuando tomó mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos — Vamos al parque — movió sus cejas de arriba abajo, asentí y besé su frente, cuando estuvo en el suelo corrió por algunos de sus juguetes.

Aparqué mi coche frente al parque cercano, el viajar algunas calles con un niño y todo su arsenal de juguetes no era una buena opción.

— Allá están Riley y Fred — soltó mi mano y con el balón de soccer entre las suyas corrió al encuentro con sus amigos. A mí no me gustaba nada ese niño Riley, era muy cruel y demasiado travieso para mi gusto, Fred era otra cosa sólo que en compañía de el pequeño rubio solía cambiar completamente.

Me senté en una banca cercana a donde ellos jugaban a la espera de Ángela y para no perder mi tiempo saque uno de los libros que tenía que estudiar para un debate grupal que abarcaba una gran porción de la calificación.

— Deja de ser tan ñoña — dijo cuando se colocó junto a mí.

Quise rodar los ojos pero antes de replicar ella empezó a decir la crítica sobre el libro. ¡Y ella decía que yo era la ñoña!, reí mentalmente.

Minutos más tarde Lex llegó como si bajará de una nube, Ángela era su chica y para demostrarlo sacó un dulce de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se lo regaló junto con una sonrisa. Molly tendría que espantar a sus conquistas cuando fuera más grande.

Lex pidió que nos uniéramos a su juego y después de una interminable cantidad de actividades partimos rumbo a la casa. Lex estaba alocado con la idea de ver su película favorita con mi amiga. Finalmente después de cenar y aún viendo la televisión el sueño lo venció, Ángela se despidió y yo seguí los pasos de Lex sumergiéndome al mundo de los sueños.

— Tía Bells — me removí y sentí una pequeña mano mover mi hombro.

— ¿Lex?, ¿qué ocurre cariño? — tallé mis ojos antes de abrirlos, había oscuridad y apenas enfoqué en el pequeño frente a mí y un relámpago inundó de claridad la habitación, observé su indecisión y corrí las mantas haciéndole un espacio, no dudo en colocarse en el. — No pasa nada bebé solo es una tormenta, duerme yo te cuidó — besé su frente antes que enterrará su rostro en mi cuello. El escuchar su respiración acompasada y tranquila me llevó de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

— Señorita Bella — el cuerpecito que se adhería a al mío me apretó con más fuerzas, distinguí la voz de Kachiri y forcé a mis ojos a abrirse una vez más en esta noche — señorita Bella la buscan.

— ¿Quién? — mi vista fue hacia la mesa de noche, las cinco de la mañana.

— Unos señores — no dijo nada más y salió dejándome extrañada con su nerviosismo, me deshice del agarre de Lex, apresurada me encamine siguiendo los pasos de Kachiri. No entendía porque ella no fue a despertar a mi hermano.

Distinguí voces masculinas pero ninguna me era familiar, apenas entre a la sala de estar y los dos hombres se levantaron de inmediato.

— Señorita Swan — saludó uno presentándose a él y a su compañero — somos los oficiales Harrison y Allen — desde ese momento mi respiración se aceleró, no necesitaba ver el futuro, si ellos visitaban una casa a esta hora era porque algo grave había ocurrido,. Kachiri no llamó a Daniel porque él no estaba en la casa, recé para que nada de eso fuera verdad, mi hermano y Molly estaban en su habitación, repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Mis esperanzas se quebraron cuando pronunció las palabras que tanto temía. — Hubo un accidente en la carretera, las identificaciones encontradas mostraban esta dirección, necesitamos que nos acompañé para reconocer a los lesionados — sentí mi cabeza girar. Esto era un terrible sueño, ¡estoy soñando!, gritaba en mi interior — señorita ¿se encuentra bien? — la desesperación estaba en su voz.

— Esto es un error — mi voz sonó extraña trataba de contener la calma. Los oficiales hablaron entre ellos y con Kachiri pero yo no distinguía su conversación.

— Señorita Bella cálmese por favor — Kachiri tomó mis manos y me hizo observarla, nunca la había visto tan cerca, sus brillantes ojos oscuros me hicieron ver la cantidad de emociones que cruzaron por ellos, y con tono maternal me hizo regresar a la realidad — acompañé a los oficiales y cerciórese que no son los señores — asintió y por inercia hice lo mismo que ella.

— ¿Lex? — dije con desesperación, no quería dejarlo solo, no quería estar sola, no sé que vio en mi mirada que comprendió lo que ocurría en mi interior.

— Yo me hago cargo del niño, vaya con los oficiales — volvió a decir y yo acepté antes que caminará hacia el vestíbulo trayendo con ella mi abrigo, mis ojos nunca perdieron sus movimientos, me ayudó a ponérmelo, mis manos temblaban impidiéndome hacer cualquier acción, antes de marcharme volvió a dirigirse a mí. — Llamaré al joven Demetri.

Internamente agradecí que ella estuviera conmigo en este momento no sé que hubiera hecho de haber estado sola, necesitaba alguien junto a mí, alguien que me ayudará y que me dijera que esto era una confusión.

La noche era fría por lo que me abracé tratando de darme calor pero este jamás me cubrió. Recé como nunca antes lo había hecho, tanto que no supe en que momento habíamos llegado al hospital hasta que uno de los oficiales abrió mi puerta. Amablemente me ayudó a salir y me acompañó en cada movimiento.

— Bella — levanté mi mirada y observé al frente. Suspiré y corrí hacia él, necesitaba su calor, sus brazos a mi alrededor, sus palabras diciéndome que todo saldría bien, lo necesitaba tanto.

Colisioné contra su cuerpo pero el dolor causado no fue suficiente para quejarme.

— Shh — susurró en mi oreja, sus manos en mi espalda subiendo y bajando tratando de tranquilizarme — tranquila nena, todo estará bien, todo es una confusión — quería creer sus palabras — ya no llores.

Aspiré sobre su pecho buscando donde anclarme, su suave respiración y el constante martilleo de su corazón logró calmar un poco mis ansias. Después de algunos minutos me obligó a levantar la mirada, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa después de limpiar cuidadosamente mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

— Nada va a pasar — murmuró — ¿confías en mí? — creí en sus palabras y asentí, él suspiro aliviado antes de besar mi frente — siempre estaré junto a ti — prometió una vez más — ¿estás lista para ir a dormir? — bromeó dándome ánimos.

— Estoy lista — asintió y entrelazó nuestras manos y con una mirada de los oficiales nos dirigimos por los fríos pasillos.

Llegamos a una de las habitaciones, una enfermera se encontraba en ella, sonrió con timidez en nuestra dirección y salió silenciosamente. Demetri me hizo caminar hasta estar al pie de la cama. Cerré mis ojos pidiendo una vez más que el cuerpo que estaba en esa cama perteneciera a alguien más que no fuera mi hermano o cuñada. Al abrirlos el oficial más corpulento se situó a un lado de la cama y descubrió el cuerpo.

Cabello rubio, piel como la porcelana, la nariz del abuelo, mi respiración se detuvo al percatarme de eso. No podía creer lo que veía, ¡esto no era cierto! La realidad se detuvo y observé el cuerpo inerte en la cama, ese rostro que tanto recordaba ahora tenía gran cantidad de heridas, raspaduras y en algunos lados estaba hinchado por los golpes. No supe en que momento llegué a su lado. Abracé su frío cuerpo, los gritos y lágrimas que extrañamente había silenciado cuando lo observé salieron tan fuertes como no recordaba alguna vez.

Unos musculosos brazos me sujetaron y me apartaron de mi hermanito, quería gritarle, ¿por qué hacia eso?, ¿por qué era tan malvado en alejarme de él? Pataleé y forcejeé sin éxito, no tenía fuerzas pero quería encontrarlas, necesitaba estar con él, aspirar su aroma. Nuevamente el oficial cubrió el rostro de Daniel, me dedicó una mirada triste y salió de mi campo visual.

— Danny — susurré rendida con mi cuerpo pesado y observando la blanca sabana.

El cuerpo que me sujetaba empezaba a estremecerse liberándome de su agarre. Cuando me soltó traté de correr hacia la cama pero me retuvo antes de lograrlo. Lo volteé a ver con rabia ¿quién se creía que era para evitar que hiciera eso?, pero al observarlo y ver la tristeza en sus ojos me quebró más. Necesitaba que me sostuviera, que me protegiera del dolor, subí mis manos y las coloqué tras su cuello, el sujetó mi cintura y en algún momento dejé de sentir el suelo. Mi cabeza encontró su lugar en su pecho llorando y bañando su camisa con mis lágrimas.

Su voz era suave y se quebraba al decirme palabras de aliento, pero ya sus palabras no servían de nada, ya no había vuelta atrás, mi hermano estaba muerto. Nuevamente mi desesperación creció ¿por qué le arrancaron la vida?, Lex es tan pequeño, lo necesita tanto, yo lo necesito, Molly recordé con impaciencia, ¡tengo que ver a Molly!, luché por liberarme del agarre de Demetri pero él me lo impidió, pronto empecé a escuchar voces ajenas y la oscuridad que tanto temía me abrumó llevándome a la inconsciencia.

**…**

Tres días habían pasado desde el infierno en que se convirtió esa noche, el cuerpo de mi hermano había sido cremado después de una pequeña despedida, no quería ver los rostros destrozados de mis padres, no quería recordar cuando Demetri los llamó y ellos llegaron horas después llenos de incertidumbre. Demetri había optado por maquillar la realidad, se lo agradecí infinitamente, el se convirtió en mi apoyo cuando volví a la realidad minutos más tarde, solóo para entrar en la desesperación de nuevo.

Molly no estaba mejor, ella estaba en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos con gran cantidad de sondas sobre su cuerpo. Había tenido un paro respiratorio hace un día pero pudieron controlarlo, ahora su cuerpo dependía de una máquina para respirar.

La sala de espera era fría y llena de matices grises, estos no eran por los colores de las paredes sino por el ambiente que en ella se respiraba, el murmullo no paraba y la carrera por llegar a retener con vida a un paciente no cesaba.

— Bella tienes que comer — pidió una vez más Demetri, sus ojeras eran prominentes, no quería ni imaginar que aspecto tenía yo, pero seguramente era peor que el suyo — vamos cariño aliméntate, solo unos bocados — era la misma oración que repetía.

— No tengo hambre…— dejé de hablar cuando mis padres salieron de la habitación de Molly. Hace sólo unos minutos ella había despertado. Mi padre habló antes que yo bombardeara de preguntas.

— Bells — aclaró su garganta — Molly quiere hablar contigo hija — trató de sonreír pero sólo mostro una mueca extraña, mi madre tenía sus ojos rojos, ella al contrario de Charlie no podía ocultar sus sentimientos.

Me levanté como si fuera impulsada por un resorte, no escuché las palabras de aliento que Demetri susurraba, sólo caminé hasta alcanzar la puerta pasando por un lado de mis padres. La habitación estaba inundada de sonidos provenientes de las máquinas, sonreí un poco aliviada al ver que Molly quería quitar la máscara de oxígeno. La llamé y sus vacios ojos me enfocaron, ella murmuró mi nombre sin emitir palabra.

— Deja de luchar contra ella — regañé cuando volvía a la batalla con la mascarilla, ella negó y no me hizo caso.

— Necesito hacerlo — dijo con la voz cortada por el esfuerzo.

— No hables, no te esfuerces — pedí y ella volvió a negar. No podía dejar su testarudez para otra ocasión, rogué.

— Necesito hablar contigo — colocó de nuevo la máscara aspirando fuertemente, después la alejó — quiero que te hagas cargo de Lex.

— Se lo dije a papá y a mamá ahora te lo digo a ti, no me voy a ir a tu casa, tú me necesitas aquí — me apresuré a decir, ella negó y buscó mi mano, me sobresalté al sentir el cambio de temperaturas, la suya estaba helada.

— No habló de este momento — tomó una larga aspiración — habló de siempre.

— Siempre lo cuidaré — no entendía lo que trataba de decirme, no le quedaba claro con la innumerable cantidad de veces que lo cuidé.

— Bells — un sollozó salió de su garganta, dejé mi lucha mental y enfoqué en ella — sé que no me queda tiempo, no tengo fuerzas — el monitor cardíaco empezó a hacer nuevos sonidos — le he fallado a mi bebé.

— No le has fallado — la contradije.

— Promete que lo cuidarás — volvió a pedir.

— No pensaras que…— callé cuando ella asintió, no me podía pedir esto. No. Yo no podría hacerlo, Lex era muy pequeño, ella no se puede ir también, ¡déjala con nosotros!, exigí.

— Confió en que serás la mejor — trató de sonreír pero una mueca llenó su rostro.

— ¿Qué hay de Charlie y Renée? — sugerí con desesperación, ella negó.

— Va a ser...un gran golpe para él…un gran cambio…no puede perder…su hogar y rutina después de…a sus padres…es tan pequeño — cada vez que hablaba era más difícil para ella.

— No te vas a ir, no te puedes ir — Lex te necesita, yo no puedo hacerme cargo, quería decirle esto pero una mueca de dolor en su rostro me impidió hacerlo — Molly.

Cerró sus ojos que reflejaban temor, uno que yo misma tenía — Promete que lo harás Isabella — pidió en un murmullo.

— Lo haré — aseguré rápidamente, sorprendiéndome a mí misma con mi respuesta.

Contrajo su rostro y después dos lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, el monitor cardíaco bajo la velocidad, me acerque más y con cuidado quité el cabello de su frente. Sudor frio la perlaba.

— Te quiero Bells — dijo aun con los ojos cerrados — dile a Lex que lo amo — sus labios se movieron pero no supe que dijo — hola Danny — me alarmé ella no estaba…No, eso no, abrió sus ojos desorbitados no percibí si me veía o no pero no aparté la mirada — dile que papi también lo quiere — el monitor empezó a pillar monótonamente.

— Molly — grité, su mano no me respondía y sus ojos se habían entrecerrado. En menos de un parpadeo el equipo médico entró, me querían separar de ella pero yo me opuse, no me quería alejar.

A regañadientes me distanciaron de su inerte cuerpo, al salir de la habitación mi padre abrazaba a mamá, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y le susurraba cosas al oído, nuevamente lo observé llorar, quería ir al pasado y rogarles que no salieran ese día, que nos acompañaran al parque pero ya no podía, no había vuelta atrás.

— Bells — susurró Demetri.

No supe en que momento llegó junto a mí, no pensé más y me lancé a sus brazos, quería que me abrazara, que estuviera conmigo, que me sostuviera, sonaba egoísta pero era lo que habíamos prometido, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Me envolvió en sus brazos y susurró las palabras justas que quería escuchar.

El tiempo transcurrió, segundos, minutos, no lo quería saber, no quería ser consciente de la realidad pero mi madre no pensaba lo mismo.

— Bella — acarició mi espalda.

Sin esperar más deshice el agarre de Demetri y me aferré al abrazo de mi madre, lloré y le reproché al destino, a sus malas jugadas, Renée trataba de reconfortarme pero ella estaba igual o peor que yo.

— Hare lo que Molly me pidió — sollocé recordando los últimos momentos — lo haré mamá, cuidaré a Lex — tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no sabía como saldría de esto pero cumpliría con lo que había prometido.

— No tienes que hacerlo princesa — contradijo y sentí que negó con la cabeza — eres muy joven y no puedes hacerte cargo de él, tu padre y yo hablamos con Molly, ella te escogió a ti, pero no puedo ver que cargues con esta responsabilidad, no tú sola.

— ¿Qué te pidió Molly? — cuestionó confundido Demetri, subí la cabeza del pecho de mi madre y lo observé a él. A quien creía era el hombre de mi vida.

Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de hablar — Molly me pidió hacerme cargo de Lex.

— Algo con lo que yo no estoy de acuerdo — dijo Renée.

Mi vista no dejó la de Demetri y viéndolo le contesté a mi madre — Haré lo que prometí.

— Bella — Demetri se apresuró a decir — debes hacerle caso a tu mamá cariño, no puedes hacerte cargo de Lex, ¿qué hay con la escuela?, ¿qué hay de tu futuro? — preguntó.

Mi mirada se endureció, no podía venir a decirme esto, no él que me conocía tan bien y sabía que daría lo que fuera por Lex.

— No los pienso dejar — aseguré no sólo por la escuela y mi futuro sino incluyendo ya a Lex.

Me dolía y estaba aterrada, jamás llegaría a ser una décima parte de lo que fue Molly pero trataría de ser mejor. De ser siempre lo mejor para él.

No teniendo más que decir se quedó callado, pero horas después volvía a lo mismo argumentando siempre nuestro futuro, que no sería igual con Lex a mi cargo, que les cediera esa responsabilidad a mis padres, pero no podía, jamás lo haría. El debería entender que yo no lo abandonaría a él y que cumpliría mi palabra.

**…**

— Deja de observar ese teléfono — susurró Nessie con pesadez.

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Molly, no estaba lista para enfrentar la realidad pero lo tenía que hacer. Hablar con Lex fue la cosa más dolorosa que me ha tocado vivir, agradecí que mis padres le explicarán lo sucedido. Yo no lo hubiera podido lograr, obviamente él sufrió por la verdad, me dolió tanto verlo llorar, lloró hasta que el sueño lo venció y aún estando en sueños su cuerpo se estremecía constantemente.

— Dijo que hablaría a esta hora — repliqué.

Esperaba la llamada de Demetri, había salido del estado apenas hace unos días. Su oportunidad para realizar un posgrado por fin había sido aceptada pero necesitaba algunas firmas.

— Ven, necesitas descansar — jaló mi brazo y quedé recostada junto a ella.

De no ser por la situación en la que me encontraba y en la que necesitaba de demostraciones de cariño me extrañaría su actitud, ella no era muy allegada a mí pero le agradecía que se preocupará y que acompañará a Jake. Él se había vuelto una distracción para Lex y Nessie me ayudaba mientras mamá arreglaba algunas cosas en Forks antes de venir a ayudarme aquí.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio el sonar del teléfono me hizo levantar como autómata, sonreí al observar el identificador.

— Hola amor — me saludó y suspiré sintiéndome un poco mejor, su voz no logró disipar la angustia que sentía, al contrario la incrementó. Nunca creí escuchar lo que minutos después dijo.

— Bella creo que necesitamos un espacio.

— ¡ ¿Qué? ¡ — grité confundida.

— Bells no estoy preparado para esto — susurró exasperado.

— Esto, ¿de qué hablas Demetri? — me levanté de la cama bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Nessie.

— Tú, Lex — suspiré y me lo podía imaginar con una mano sobre su rostro — la oportunidad que tanto deseaba, no quiero desperdiciarla — bajó la voz.

— No las vas a desperdiciar, habíamos dicho que esperaríamos hasta que tú terminarás con esta nueva meta, no hay que acelerar los eventos — sonreí involuntariamente recordando el día que casualmente me propuso llevar nuestro noviazgo a algo más.

— No es sólo eso, no estoy preparado para afrontar esta responsabilidad a tu lado, no lo lograré.

— ¿Quieres decir qué…? — no podía terminar la oración, él no podía alejarse de mí también, lo quería junto a mí, lo necesitaba, ¿qué paso con sus promesas?

— Lo que quiero decir es que _no estoy preparado para jugar a la casita_ — dijo en tono cansino.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, me negaba a creerlo pero la vocecita en mi cabeza la confirmaba _Él se fue, él ya no está aquí_, murmuraba una y otra vez, ¿a qué le temé? ¿Qué no quería lo mejor para nosotros? Jamás creí que el actuar con responsabilidad lo iba a alejar de mí.

— Correcto ¿es lo que quieres? — evité llorar, lo había hecho constantemente que dudaba que mis ojos aún produjeran lágrimas —soy una patética y más por creer en ti — Nessie me cuestionaba con la mirada pero valientemente la esquivé.

— Bells no es lo que tú crees amor, te quiero, no sabes cuanto, pero...

— He escuchado suficiente Demetri, te deseo lo mejor y no vuelvas a intentar hablarme de nuevo, olvídate de mí, olvídate que una vez hubo un nosotros, te desconozco — colgué ahogando el gran nudo en mi estómago. Gire deseando no haberlo hecho, Nessie me observaba con sus grandes ojos marrones.

— Bella — susurró antes de separar nuestra distancia.

Dejé que me abrazará y derramé las lágrimas contenidas, esto era una cruel broma, odiaba mi mala fortuna.

— Me dejó Nessie, él también me dejó.

Me llevó a mi cama y susurró palabras de aliento, diciéndome que él se perdía de nuestra compañía, quería creerle pero en este momento sólo me culpaba a mí. ¿No le demostré el suficiente amor para que él me acompañará en estos momentos?, ¿qué hice mal?

— ¡Tía Bells! — el gritó de Lex me trajo a la realidad, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y rápidamente limpié mis lágrimas antes de girarme hacia él.

— Hola cariño, ¿te divertiste con Jake? — mi voz sonó extraña, mi amigo me cuestionó con la mirada y al ver que no le contesté giró su vista hacia Nessie pidiendo respuestas.

— El tío Jake me llevó al parque — agradecía que Jacob me ayudará a distraerlo, Lex seguía con el constante llanto antes de dormir aunque la situación era más llevadera durante el día. — ¿Por qué lloras? — cuestionó

— No lo hago bebé — negó y con dificultad subió a mi lado, paso con cuidado sus dedos contorneando mis ojos.

— Ya no llores por mami y papi, están en el cielo y desde ahí te ven — repitió las palabras que yo susurraba cada que sus ojos se humedecían.

— Los extraño — admití, dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas antes que me abrazará y enterrará su cabeza en mi cuello.

— Yo también — sollozó.

**…**

_Invierno 2005_

Estacioné frente al gran edificio, no entendía porque me habían hecho llamar faltando pocos minutos para que sus clases concluyeran, actué con rapidez cuando la señorita tras la línea me dijo "_es sobre Alexander"._

Caminé hasta llegar a la puerta que anunciaba la dirección, golpeé decidida y desde dentro escuché un pase.

Después de los cordiales saludos la directora me indicó que me sentará frente a ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Lex?

Se apresuró a contarme la situación, quería gritar de impotencia al no ser capaz de protegerlo de los comentarios de terceras personas. ¿Cómo podía ser un niño tan cruel?, me hizo salir de la oficina para hablar con Victoria, la madre del niño. Mientras estaba afuera pedía que no fuera algo grave, Lex estaba soportando las cosas de una buena manera, habíamos recurrido a la ayuda psicológica ya que no queríamos causar traumas en él.

La secretaria me indicó que entrará de nuevo, la pelirroja sonrió con superioridad en mi dirección, no me iba a inmutar con su mirada, no después de que su cruel hijo había lastimado a Lex.

Apenas tomé asiento y ambos niños entraron. Lex me veía avergonzado y su semblante era triste, en cambio el niño sonreía igual que su madre. Los ánimos entre ellos subieron cuando Riley describió lo sucedido.

— Él no sabía que era huérfano y yo le expliqué — dijo con arrogancia — tus papás nunca van a volver — le dijo con voz fría, muy fría para ser la de un niño de tres años. Mi corazón se contrajo y deseé darle una buena lección. ¿Quién se creía para lastimar así a Lex?

Estaba perdida pensando en que castigo sería el mejor para ese pequeño demonio cuando Lex saltó hacia él, en sus gritos desesperados afirmaba que sus padres lo amaban, que nunca lo abandonarían y que lo observaban donde estaban. Luchando con las lágrimas traicioneras me levanté rápido de mi asiento y sujeté a mi pequeño que se desplomó a llorar cuando reconoció mis brazos.

— Shh — traté de consolarlo y lo estreché transmitiéndole consuelo.

— El niño debe saber la verdad Swan — Victoria habló mirando sus uñas, antes que le pudiera responder como quería la directora la calló.

— Señora Witherdale le ruego que se comporte, lo que hizo Riley no fue lo correcto, espero que en casa también le pongan un castigo — dijo con solemnidad sin inmutarse tras la mirada felina de la pelirroja.

— Yo sabré que hacer con él, por algo es mi hijo — replicó y tomo la mano de su retoño desapareciendo por la puerta.

— Señorita Swan lamentó el incidente…— me apresuré a contradecirla.

— No se preocupé comprendo que sucedió en un momento en el que los niños descansaban y las maestras también — traté de sonreír — ¿es todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí? — ella asintió.

Le agradecí su comprensión y salí con Lex en mis brazos.

— ¿Quieres hablar? — cuestioné una vez más. Él negó con la cabeza.

Desde que salimos de la dirección no pronunció una sola palabra, estaba empezando a aterrarme.

— Lex — dije con desesperación — hemos hablado de esto cariño, ¿sabes que mami y papi te quieren donde quiera que estén? — él afirmó — ¿entonces por qué no me hablas?, ¿por qué escondes tus sentimientos?, ¿quieres hablar con los abuelos? — intenté por otro lado, volvió a negar.

**…**

_2006 (inicio de año)_

La situación con Lex parecía mejorar, hace algunas semanas y después del incidente durante clases opté por pedir permiso para que dejara la escuela a tan solo días para empezar las vacaciones navideñas. El pasar tiempo en Forks en compañía de los chicos de la Push y disfrutar de sus leyendas le ayudó a superar lo que habíamos perdido del avance durante la terapia, además el tiempo ahí me había ayudado para empezar los trámites para cumplir la promesa de Molly, dentro de algunos meses sería la madre legal de Lex.

El regresar a Seattle fue difícil para mi padre, no quería dejarnos ir y más ahora que había acabado la Universidad, él decía que nos quedáramos en Forks, que todo sería más fácil si ellos nos podían ayudar. Rechacé amistosamente.

Temí que a nuestro regreso el sufriera nuevamente, no lo noté ni lo expresó hasta que hablé de la escuela.

— No quiero ir a la escuela — negó fervientemente.

— Tienes que ir Lex, ¿recuerdas a Sam Jr.? — él me observó, di en el blanco él adoraba a ese pequeño — ¿quieres leer como él lo hace? — hizo un puchero y estoy segura contemplaba la posibilidad.

— No quiero que me digan cosas.

— Nadie te dirán nada amor, lo prometo — el negó.

— Riley y Raoul siempre lo hacían, ellos lo harán — dijo temeroso, si Riley era malo Raoul era aún peor.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? — cuestioné colocándome a su altura.

Dejó salir el aire con lentitud y desvió su mirada — Que digan que soy huérfano, que no tengo papás— luchó por no sollozar.

Me dolía verlo triste, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que él sonriera de nuevo.

— Tus papás siempre te quisieron — hice que me observara — eso no va a cambiar por el hecho que ellos ya no están con nosotros.

— Lo sé — dijo resignado.

— Así que — trate de sonar animada. — ¿Qué hacemos?

Después de que lo pensara decidió ver una película en la habitación de sus padres, me costó trabajo entrar en esas cuatro paredes pero jamás dejaría de hacer lo que él pidiera, y si en este momento quería ver y recordar algo que hacía con sus padres gustosa lo realizaba.

— Tía Bells — susurró, había llegado a pensar que estaba dormido.

— Dime corazón.

— ¿Tú me quieres?

— Con toda el alma, ¿por qué la pregunta? — dejé de observar la pantalla y bajé mi vista, él me observaba bajo sus espesas pestañas, en la casi penumbra de la habitación distinguí un brillo en su mirada que no observaba desde meses atrás.

— Estaba pensando en…— desvió la mirada y suspiró — nada.

No me iba a quedar así, después de meses buscando encontrar un poco de felicidad en sus ojos al fin lo había logrado y no lo iba a dejar pasar así de fácil.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas pequeño renacuajo? — recordé el sobrenombre con el que lo llamaba estando aún en el vientre de Molly, se estremeció con asco ante el apodo pero no dijo nada. Seguí insistiendo más él no hablaba pero la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía.

Abrumado por mi loco comportamiento empezó a hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Me podrías cambiar de escuela? — suplicó.

Lo pensé por un momento viendo sus ojos, en ellos mostraba sus sentimientos ante el hecho de regresar y enfrentarse de nuevo a las burlas infundadas de esos niños, ya lo había considerado desde antes de irnos a Forks pero que él lo pidiera me dio un impulso para llevarlo a cabo.

— De acuerdo — le sonreí — haremos todos los trámites para que estés en otra escuela — asintió pero sus curiosos ojos aún no estaban conformes, lo conocía bien y sabía que quería algo más. — ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme? — revolví su cabello y soltó una pequeña carcajada, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír genuinamente después de lo ocurrido.

Asintió y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas — Te quiero — jugo separando mis dedos — ¿tía Bells?— suspiró y subió su mirada hacia mí — cuando vaya a la nueva escuela y los niños pregunten por mis papás, les puedo decir que tú también eres mi mamá — lo observé siendo consciente de lo que pedía, ¿qué tan fuerte había sido que Riley le dijera la verdad de esa forma?, ¿esta era su forma de salir adelante?, ¿de enfrentarse al mundo, dándose valor con algo que no era cierto pero que la sociedad lo podía considerar como un hecho?

— ¡Por favor! — suplicó con tristeza.

¿Y ahora que hacía?, ¿lo dejaba llenar ese espacio con mi presencia?, ¿era correcto dejar que él me llamará así?

_Prometimos que haríamos siempre lo que fuera mejor para él_.

La vocecita en mi cabeza contestó mis dudas, haría lo que fuera por él y si dejando que me llamará de esa forma él era feliz yo también lo sería.

— Puedes llamarme así el tiempo que creas necesario — sonrió haciéndome recordar la sonrisa de Daniel sin esperar un movimiento más él se abalanzó a mi cuerpo y me cubrió con el suyo.

— Gracias mamá — susurró apenas en un murmullo pero lo logré escuchar, mi corazón se regocijo sabiendo que él era feliz. Tal vez no cumplía a la perfección el papel de sus padres pero siempre antepondría sus necesidades sobre las mías.

**…**

_Presente _

— Es sorprendente todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, estoy tan orgulloso de los dos — Edward susurró besando mi frente, de alguna manera nos habíamos acomodado en la cama de mis hermanos. Al escuchar sus palabras un nuevo sollozo se escapó de mis labios — ya no llores — me reconfortó — lamentó hacerte recordar esto.

Quise contestarle que yo no lamentaba contarle todo, al contrario había respirado con tranquilidad haciéndole saber mi pasado pero no sentía fuerzas para hablar nuevamente así que sólo negué contra su pecho y él dejó salir una pequeña risa.

— Fue un largo día amor, necesitas descansar — me aferré más a su cuerpo después que nos cubriera con las mantas.

Minutos después y antes de caer en la inconsciencia suspiré satisfecha al abrir mi corazón, el dolor al recordar a esas personas tan importantes en mi vida siempre me acompañaría de eso estaba segura pero también me di cuenta que después de su partida jamás me había sentido tan plena y completa, sabía exactamente quienes habían cambiado este hecho pero a quien más agradecería era a un Cullen en específico. Con Edward había aprendido que yo también podía ser feliz, algo que creí imposible pero que ahora añoraba con todo mí ser.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Primero que nada siento la demora y sobre eso les hablaré, ya no pondré un día para publicar, ya que ando medio complicada en eso (creo que se han dado cuenta). Aclaró, no dejaré la historia, eso nunca, sólo que necesito tiempo, espero contar con su comprensión. **

**Creo que he aclarado todo el pasado, si se me paso algo no duden en avisarme.**

**Chapis, Angie nuevamente gracias por la guía en este capítulo.**


	25. Mis chicos

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
__(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 25**

**Mis chicos**

**.**

**Bella POV**

— Vamos Bella sólo es un color — Alice giró con una sonrisa. Su rostro iluminado tras haber observado su ordenador.

Los preparativos para mi boda estaban consumiendo mi tiempo pero jamás me arrepentiría de los constantes salidas de un lugar a otro. Desde niña soñé con llegar a este grandioso día y por mucho tiempo creí que nunca lo vería hecho realidad.

Lo único que lamentaba era el tener a Alice como planeadora del evento, claramente no todo corría por su cuenta ya que su inminente embarazo no le permitía hacerse cargo como ella quería. En constantes ocasiones nos propuso a Edward y a mí cambiar la fecha sólo para que ella estuviera inmiscuida completamente en la planeación, claramente eso era algo que no quería postergar.

— ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente Alice? — Rose suspiró a la vez que acomodaba a Ellan en sus brazos, la duende la mando una mirada ceñuda de la cual Rose no se inmutó. — Mira — comenzó de nuevo tras rodar sus ojos. — Tenemos las rosas blancas confirmadas, ¿cierto? — levantó sus cejas en mi dirección.

— Más que confirmado — señalé con un asentimiento.

— De acuerdo, ellas — indicó el ordenador que mostraba las flores — estarán en un setenta por ciento del arreglo floral, pero tú…— sonrió y apuntó a Alice — nos dices que el blanco será muy monótono y que sería preferible que Bella escogiera un color más.

— Así es, ¿recuerdan al evento que asistimos la semana pasada? — sonrió en mi dirección yo rodé los ojos.

Creo que jamás podrá superar el hecho que después de decirle que no quería una fiesta en grande y tas asegurarle que nada haría cambiar mi opinión está se esfumó inclusive antes de terminar la oración. Desde el momento en el que vi lo que los organizadores eran capaces de hacer con el lugar de la recepción mi concepto de boda intima desapareció.

— Ellos combinaron cuatro tipos de flores y dos colores, creo que si hacemos eso sería muy estrafalario pero un color más no se vería extravagante. En mi boda hicimos esa combinación, inclusive en la tuya Rosalie — dijo en tono bajo tratando de reprenderla.

— Lo sé pero sí Bella no desea que se haga eso no debemos obligarla.

— Yo lo deseo — conteste con rapidez obteniendo su atención. — Quiero tener dos colores hasta dos tipos de flores pero no sé cuál sería la adecuada, hay tantos.

Me dejé caer en la cama con frustración obteniendo una sonrisa de Emma.

— ¿Tú me ayudarás a elegirla princesa?

Sus azulinos ojos resplandecieron antes de asentir — Sí tía Bells — gateó en la cama hasta abrazar mi cintura.

— Fabuloso — gritó Alice con ironía levantándose del sillón. — Ahora escucharás lo que las mellizas te digan. — Rose aprovechó para lanzarle un lápiz que golpeó su espalda — Ouch —, giró sobre sus talones y la miró con arrepentimiento. — Sólo lo decía para demostrar la falta de capacidad que tiene Bella para elegir.

— Lo sé — Rose dijo con una risa cortando su hostilidad.

Dejé de escuchar cuando nuevamente discutían sobre los preparativos, simplemente cerré mis ojos sintiendo como Emma jugaba con mis dedos. Este era un momento para chicas -como Alice lo llamaba- y pese a que Edward iba a ser el novio ella no lo dejaba inmiscuirse, aunque no por eso yo lo dejaba atrás, cada noche pedía su aprobación hasta para la más insignificante cuestión. Alice creía que consultaba con mi almohada cuando en realidad lo hacía con el chico recostado en ellas.

Mi mente viajó unas semanas atrás, justo días después que toda la verdad sobre la llegada de Lex a mi vida le fue revelada. Contrario a como yo había temido su reacción él fue tan comprensivo y en ocasiones lo sorprendí observándome tan detenidamente que cuando le hablaba no estaba en la misma sintonía que la mía, aún así estuviera a escasos centímetros.

Recordé como cada mañana me sorprendía con algún detalle; el desayuno en la cama o que se hiciera cargo de los niños dejándome a mí "_un momento de tranquilidad_". Por las tardes no era muy diferente, cada día llegaba con un pequeño ramo de tulipanes rojos, chocolates, bombones, cualquier cosa para consentirme y demostrarme su amor, uno que no hacía falta ya que yo sabía hasta que extremo él me amaba.

Un segundo par de manos se posó en mi rostro, las pequeñas risas se escucharon y no tarde en sentir como unos frágiles dedos trataban de abrir mis ojos.

— ¿Te quedaste dormida Tía Bells? —la divertida y ronca voz de Ellan debido a su enfermedad me hizo dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios.

— No corazón — dije aún con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí dos pares de ojos azules unos más intensos que los otros me observaban.

— ¿Lo has elegido ya? — preguntó Alice con impaciencia.

Rose se colocó en la cama a mi lado después de rodar sus ojos.

Sonreí ya que gracias a mis minutos de memoria había servido para recordar algo que para mí paso desapercibido. No tenía que tratar de elegir una flor y color en particular, estos estaban decididos desde siempre. Amaba el fresco y dulce olor que esta planta desprendía, el brillo de sus pétalos en contraste con el sol y la belleza que mostraba tras abrir su botón.

— Serán tulipanes rojos.

**…**

El estado de relajación e inconsciencia en el que me encontraba tras estar dormida poco a poco fue desapareciendo al sentir una combinación entre calidez y humedad recorrer mi espalda. Ronroneé con felicidad tras ser consciente en plenitud de lo que ocurría y aún con los ojos cerrados giré al lado contrario en el cual sentía la presencia de Edward. Él en respuesta emitió un pequeño gruñido y no perdió el tiempo en colocar sus labios nuevamente sobre mi piel.

Jugó y rodeó los puntos más sensibles en mi pecho hasta que finalmente me dejó de torturar haciéndome soltar un gemido sin poder retenerlo por más tiempo.

— Shh — pretendió regañarme sonriendo contra mi piel mas las vibraciones de su risa postergaban la tortura.

Mordí mi labio inferior en un intento por mantener un nivel apto con dos niños en la habitación de enfrente.

No queriendo ser la única a la cual tocaban levanté mi mano derecha colocándola primero en su cabello haciéndole saber que no quería que dejara de atender esa área en específico. Lentamente fui bajando, sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos pero entre más distancia recorría con mi mano y antes de abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que algo sobraba.

_Su ropa_.

Observé el techo y gruñí manifestando mi molestia.

Inmediatamente sintió mi cambio de humor y dejó de realizar su labor. Subió por mi cuerpo hasta que colocó su mirada a la altura de la mía.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó con preocupación y un tono ronco en su voz.

— ¿Por qué estás vestido? — reclamé mientras me percataba que no era su pijama lo que llevaba puesto sino su ropa para el trabajo.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? — sonrió borrando el puchero en mis labios con su pulgar. — Ayer te lo dije pero creo que no fuiste muy consciente después de tanta agitación — movió sus cejas sugestivamente antes de besar mi mejilla que sabía había adquirido un tono rosado.

Carraspeé antes de contestar, borrando con ello los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

— Soy muy distraída — posé mi mirada en su pecho donde los botones no estaban abrochados.

— Pues me declaro culpable de tu distracción — se enderezó en la cama y muy a su pesar alejó sus manos de mi cuerpo. — ¿Quieres que te ayude a despertar a los niños mientras te duchas? — se dirigió al closet y abrió una de las gavetas.

— No, aún es muy temprano. — Asintió conforme con mi respuesta, las vacaciones de primavera habían comenzado y ellos esperaban dormir hasta tarde — Ángela se encargará de abrir la librería por lo que pueden dormir dos horas más. — Acomodé las almohadas tras mi espalda antes de recargarme en ellas.

— ¿Trabajarás hasta tarde? — se giró alzando sus manos cada una con una corbata.

— La celeste — asintió y dejó la descartada en su lugar. — Pretendo no hacerlo, Tyler se hará cargo de recibir el pedido por la tarde y en la mañana sólo haré lo necesario para dejar todo listo para pasar el fin de semana en Forks.

Finalmente y tras una breve situación de chantaje emocional habíamos hecho planes para visitar a mis padres, Lex aún estaba inconforme por no haber tenido la posibilidad de viajar a California.

Lo observé algunos segundos haciéndole caras a su corbata, no entendía como pudo hacer esa actividad con anterioridad.

— Ven acá — me levante sobre mis rodillas casi en el borde de la cama.

Él la dejó caer con frustración y avanzó a mi alcance con una sonrisa. Pensándolo bien sabía que hacía todo esto de no poder colocar bien el nudo de su corbata sólo porque yo lo hiciera, aunque no le ponía un pero, encantada lo realizaba.

— ¿Esme te ayudaba todas las mañanas a hacer esto? — me estiré levantando el cuello de su camisa y en el acto mi pecho chocó contra su torso haciéndolo contener la respiración.

— En ocasiones — carraspeó ya que su voz sonó muy ronca. — ¿Te podrías vestir?

Sonreí antes de rozar su cuello con mis labios y separándome justo cuando su cuerpo se tenso.

— ¿Te pongo nervioso? — dije en tono seductor tras ajustar un poco el nudo mas no lo apreté.

— Ansioso es la palabra correcta — fije mi mirada en sus ojos observando su pupila completamente dilatada — ¿no eres consciente lo que tu cuerpo causa en mí? no poder hacer lo que más deseo en este momento — aguante un gemido cuando su dedo trazo un camino desde mi cuello a mi abdomen.

Me acerque a él y hablé rozando sus labios…— Yo podría darte una hora de mi tiempo — e hice exactamente lo mismo que él sólo que mi mano si llegó al lugar donde lo necesitaba.

— Bella — dijo en tono amenazador y pego su frente a la mía respirando con dificultad. — Juro que cambiaré la hora de la primera cirugía, a partir de hoy Zafrina las programara para las diez de la mañana.

Me separé riendo de su lado mientras él negaba y trataba de acomodar su pantalón.

**…**

— Mamá — Lex llamó mi atención cuando paré en un rojo. — ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en Forks? —preguntó con confusión.

— Sólo un fin de semana, tus abuelos tienen cosas que hacer y Edward no puede retrasar su trabajo — frunció el ceño y se reacomodo en el asiento.

— Y si papá se regresa y nosotros nos quedamos — sugirió Anthony tratando de buscar una solución.

— Sí vamos juntos nos regresamos juntos — traté de sonar divertida observándolo por el espejo retrovisor pero de igual manera entristeció, Lex le había platicado un sinfín se actividades a realizar y ellos sabían perfectamente que en un fin de semana no se iban a cumplir.

Ya en la librería los niños desquitaron parte de sus energías matutinas ayudando a Andrea a acomodar algunas cosas en el área de la cafetería. Inclusive estando en mi oficina se podían escuchar las risas que acompañaban sus conversaciones. Cuando finalmente pude terminar con el trabajo de la librería, uno que creí me tomaría demasiado tiempo, cerré el documento y mi mail tras enviar el pedido a una de las editoriales, estaba por apagar mi portátil cuando un archivo llamó mi atención. Ese archivo en el cual tenía trabajando una gran cantidad de tiempo pero que de una u otra forma no lograba llegar a su fin.

Lo abrí leyendo rápidamente lo que este contenía, al llegar a la última pagina me sentí con la necesidad de escribir por lo que sin darme cuenta pase dos horas sin interrupción, las cuales puedo decir fueron muy productivas.

Al salir e inspeccionar el local con la mirada en busca de los niños los distinguí en una mesa al fondo conversando entre ellos y comiendo algún refrigerio que seguramente Andrea les ofreció, extrañaría a esa niña cuando dejará de trabajar con nosotros pero eso era inevitable.

Una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo, un tipo de escalofrió bajando por mi espalda, tenía algunos días en los que me sentía de esa manera, en la que sentía que era observada pero siempre que lo experimentaba y giraba para comprobar si alguien me observaba me encontraba con cada persona que me rodeaba inmersa en sus actividades. Nuevamente y como cada vez anterior no le di importancia y seguí mi camino hasta alcanzar a Ángela que acomodaba algunas repisas.

— Iré a la bodega por la caja con los demás libros de esta autora — subió un libro un poco rápido y no pude distinguir.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — dejé a un lado lo que traía en mis manos dispuesta a acompañarla.

— No es necesario.

La observé marcharse y yo seguí con mi labor, había sido una mañana provechosa y esperaba llegar a casa para probar si mi repentina inspiración me ayudaba a continuar con el progreso de mi libro.

La campanilla en la puerta me hizo girar para observar quien entraba, pensando que tal vez podría ser Edward como muchas veces solía frecuentar pero me llevé una sorpresa al no ser quien yo esperaba. En su lugar una despampanante rubia casi con el cuerpo como el de Rose entró quitándose sus gafas solares observando alrededor antes de dirigirse a alguno de los pasillos.

La sensación de ser observada no desaparecía al contrario, la sentía más fuerte que nunca y para evitar entrar en un estado que no me ayudaría en nada fui al área de la cafetería donde me preparé un té y cuando estuvo listo llegué a la mesa de los niños.

— ¿Qué tanto han estado haciendo chicos? — los observé detenidamente. Me parecía extraño que el día de hoy proclamaran mi atención.

Después de un tiempo de tranquilidad escuchando sus risas y tras terminar mi té volví a retomar mi labor asegurándome siempre de que era lo que hacían.

— ¿Son tus hijos? — una voz femenina me hizo desviar la mirada de Lex y Anthony justo cuando se marchaban con algunos libros en sus brazos.

Giré rumbo al lugar del cual provenía la voz para encontrarme con la rubia que hace minutos entró al local. Me mostró una sonrisa pero algo en su mirada no me hizo regresarle el gesto. Tenía unos ojos azules pero por extraño que parezca y a pesar de que en su rostro bailaba una amplia sonrisa estos eran de un azul frío. No era el azul que podían transmitir los ojos de los Cullen o mi madre, los de ella eran como observar un trozo de hielo.

Antes de contestar y ante su mirada divertida ella respondió. — El rubio se parece más a ti — señaló a Lex que levantó su cabeza y me sonrió.

— Anthony se parece más a su padre — conteste observando a ese pequeño que al igual que Lex se había ganado mi corazón.

— Ya lo creo — contestó con rapidez y un tono bajo en su voz.

La observé extrañada ya que creí que sería una ferviente admiradora a la moda en lugar de preguntar sobre niños, ella sólo desvió su mirada hacia su reloj. Acomodó su cabello rubio con tonos rojizos –no los había distinguido hasta tenerla frente a mí- antes de sacar una hoja de su bolso.

— Revisaba los estantes en busca de este libro pero no lo encontré — me tendió la hoja y yo la tomé — quisiera saber si cuentas con una copia.

Asentí observando el papel y fijando mi mirada en sus ojos hablé…

— Acaba de llegar hace algunos días, si me permites lo buscaré y enseguida regreso.

— No hay problema.

Sin perder tiempo avancé hacia la bodega y ya en ella empecé a recorrer con mi vista el lugar, percatándome de los letreros de las cajas que anunciaban su contenido. Me aproximé a la que estaba etiquetada con la inicial del autor y cuando la abrí fue el primero que observé.

Al levantarme con el libro en mis manos y antes de girar sentí unos brazos rodeándome, por un momento pensé en gritar pero esa sensación desapareció al reconocer al dueño.

— Edward — dije con una sonrisa y me recargué en su pecho.

— Hola amor.

Apartó mi cabello con cuidado teniendo mejor acceso a mi cuello, yo simplemente me derretí en sus brazos, dejándome guiar por las sensaciones que producían sus labios en mi piel.

— ¿Lista para irnos?

Me giré con cuidado en sus brazos tratando de no deshacer el abrazo — ¿Qué hora es?

— La hora de marcharnos — sonrió y acarició mi mejilla — salí del hospital y te llamé a la casa pero no contestabas así que cuando hablé para acá Ángela me dijo que seguías aquí, ¿qué pasa con tu celular?

— Está en el cajón de mi escritorio — dije con arrepentimiento ya que en muchas ocasiones el llamaba y no respondía por la misma razón.

Negó dejando salir una pequeña risa de sus labios.

— Pues ve por el y tus cosas — iba a protestar pero él me silencio con un beso — ya he comprado la comida y si no nos vamos ahora mismo se enfriará.

— Eres injusto — reproché tratándome de alejar de sus brazos y su mirada hipnotizante.

— No soy injusto, has terminado con tu autoimpuesto horario el día de hoy. Además eres la jefa — sonrió alzando una ceja. — Hazme caso esta vez Isabella — empezó con tono tierno, provocando que fuera incapaz de negarle lo que pidiera. — Te he notado muy cansada con los planes de la boda y todo lo que has hecho aquí. Ahora con las vacaciones y hacerte cargo de los niños, deberías dejar que mi madre te ayude con ellos y descansar por las mañanas.

— Ya hemos hablado sobre eso y sabes que no molestare a Esme — rodó los ojos pero me liberó de su agarre. — Ahora si me permites tengo que entregar este libro — le indiqué mi mano la cual lo sostenía

Él me mostro una mirada fulminante. Una que me hacía ver su enfado por permanecer más tiempo en la librería.

— Puedes ir a mi oficina y recoger mis cosas, sólo entregó esto y en un segundo nos vamos.

Me regaló una sonrisa ladina y antes de salir al exterior me giró encarándolo y sin perder tiempo unió nuestros labios. Era un beso desesperado, haciéndome sentir como siempre lo decía la falta que le hice durante la mañana. Un vergonzoso jadeo salió de mis labios cuando se apartó con la respiración agitada.

— Te extrañé — habló con la voz entrecortada tras unir nuestras manos.

Asentí haciéndole saber que yo también lo había extrañado. Él sonrió.

Tras salir y observar los pasillos no distinguí a la rubia que me pidió el libro por lo que me aproximé a los niños ya que antes de entrar a la bodega observé que ella se situó a pasos de donde ellos estaban.

— ¿Niños vieron a la chica rubia y alta con la cual conversaba hace unos minutos? — hablé enfocando en ellos para después girar tratando de encontrarla.

— Se fue mamá — volteé a ver a Lex —dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y que regresaba otro día.

— También dijo que lo sentía pero que no se podía quedar, un minuto nos estaba hablando y al siguiente actúo extraño — Anthony señaló con confusión.

— ¿Quién actúo extraño? — preguntó Edward llegando frente a nosotros.

— Una clienta.

Giré para observarlo. En su hombro traía mi maletín mientras en esa misma mano sostenía mi bolsa.

Asintió antes de hablar. — ¿Nos vamos?

Sí creía que Edward era rápido, los niños lo superaban, apenas y salieron esas dos palabras de sus labios cuando ellos se levantaron de sus asientos como si tuvieran un resorte llevándose con ellos los libros para acomodarlos en el lugar que estaban.

Las risas se escuchaban por cada rincón de la casa. Después de comer y tras contarle a Edward mi actual estado de inspiración ofreció hacerse cargo de los niños mientras mi musa me acompañaba. Salí de la habitación guiándome con mi oído buscando el lugar en el cual estaban, no fue difícil encontrarlos ya una vez estando en la planta baja.

Me recargué en el marco de la puerta que daba al patio observando su interacción. Edward era un grandioso padre al que no le importaba ensuciar sus zapatos con barro para jugar con ellos, a pesar que no compartía un lazo sanguíneo con Lex él no lo hacía a un lado, al contrario trataba de darle el mismo lugar que a su propio hijo, aún así Lex fuera un poco testarudo.

A decir verdad yo sentía lo mismo por Anthony y haciendo lo mismo que hice con Lex siempre me aseguraría de procurar verlo feliz y más ahora que tendré que desempeñar ese papel en su vida, sólo esperaba que fuera suficiente para él, merecía ser feliz y crecer con un lazo materno, aún así Esme y las chicas trataran de dárselo él siempre las vería con el papel que desempeñaban en su vida.

Salí completamente obteniendo con ello que enfocaran su vista en mí, mis chicos sonrieron y siguieron jugando con el balón entre sus piernas. Me senté en el escalón que separaba la terraza con el pasto y tomé una gran bocanada de aire llenando mis pulmones con el dulce aroma de las flores que Edward se había encargado de plantar.

— ¡Hey chica! ¡ ¿te nos quieres unir? ! — gritó Edward llevando sus manos a su cabeza, yo negué enseguida. — ¡Vamos no seas cobarde! ¡Nos comportaremos como unos caballeros! — gritó con humor.

Lex compartió una mirada cómplice con él y ambos giraron hacia Anthony, la experiencia me había hecho comprender que no debía confiar en ellos.

— ¡Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para no confiar en ustedes! — grité haciéndoles señas hacía un charco que las recientes lluvias habían formado.

— Eres aguafiestas mamá — pude distinguir que Lex dijo antes de patear el balón.

— Y tú eres demasiado conspirador — aún sin observar su rostro escuché su risa.

— Tomemos un descanso — dijo Edward aproximándose a mi dirección.

Se dejó caer a mi lado y recostó sus codos en el escalón de arriba.

— ¿Demasiado cansado? — levanté mi mano y quité el cabello que se pegaba en su frente.

— Para ti nunca — me guiñó un ojo antes de estirar su cuello hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no te uniste al juego Bella? — dijo Anthony tras llegar a mi lado — yo te hubiera defendido — infló su pecho mientras lo aseguraba.

Estiré mi mano y tomé la suya para que se sentara en medio de mis piernas en el escalón de abajo.

— Confió en lo que dices cariño y sé que estarías de mi lado — susurré en su oído — pero en ellos dos no confió — señalé a Lex y Edward que estaban en el lado contrario a nosotros.

— Lo sé — dijo en el mismo tono bajo igual al mío antes de colocar su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo.

— Suficiente tiempo para holgazanear — Edward se levantó con un salto que nos tomo por sorpresa a los tres, un segundo estaba platicando animadamente y al siguiente saltando. Típico, evite rodar los ojos. —Espero y hayan renovado energías — sacudió su pantalón hablándole a los niños — iré por un vaso de agua — se inclinó a besar mi frente y despeinó el cabello de los chicos.

Observé como pretendía esquivarnos para subir por los escalones mas al notar el estado en el que se encontraba lo jalé del pantalón. — ¡Ni se te ocurra Cullen! — volteó a verme con confusión, rodé los ojos y señalé la pasta de barro que acompañaba las suelas de sus deportivos. — Si pretendes entrar a la casa tendrás que hacerlo descalzo.

Cumplió mi orden desapareciendo por la puerta segundos después. Los niños impulsados por su usual competencia no tardaron en seguir sus pasos asegurando que no se dejarían vencer con tanta facilidad.

Los minutos pasaron y después de considerar el hecho que empezaran su plan de venganza y destrozaran la cocina Edward salió con el teléfono pegado a su oreja, tapó la parte baja del mismo y susurró apenas entendible "_Tu madre_".

— Lo sé Renée — lanzó una risa a lo que mi madre le haya dicho — no te preocupes, veremos que hacer… y sobre lo otro la conoces, es testaruda — le lancé una mirada advirtiéndole que no hablara de mí — sí la tengo a un lado…saluda a Charlie por mí…¡ah! —sonrió sonrojándose un poco. — Hola Charlie, ¿cómo va todo?...un gusto hablar con ustedes — terminó y me ofreció el teléfono que no dude en tomar.

— ¿Papá?

— _Hola Bells_ — noté un tono extraño en su voz, uno que podía catalogar como triste.

— ¿Paso algo? —pregunté apresurada.

Él soltó un suspiro que hizo crecer mi desesperación. — _Sí y no_.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— _Te dije que no la sobresaltaras Charles Swan_ — lo reprendió mi madre. Al momento de escuchar esto respiré con tranquilidad. — _Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?_ — preguntó con interés y me llevó a contarle los últimos acontecimientos en mi vida, desde los preparativos de la boda, las cosas en la librería hasta como estaban tomando los niños el inicio de vacaciones.

— Emocionados es poco para describir el interés que tienen para estar en Forks — rodé los ojos tras recordar cada plática que involucraba Forks en alguna oración.

— _Precisamente ese es el motivo de la llamada_ — guardé silencio esperando que ella continuará. — _¿Recuerdas que a tu padre le habían dicho sobre un reconocimiento que le harían por los años de servicio…?_

— Sí, uno al que irán en mayo a Florida — Edward se acercó a mi lado y empezó a jugar con mis dedos.

— _Pues verás…._—dijo afligida, la podía imaginar haciendo algún tic nervoso; jugando con sus manos, mordiendo su labio.

— _El evento no era en mayo como creíamos_ — cortó mi padre tomando el control de la conversación. — _Es el siguiente fin semana._

— Oh — comprendí el punto al cual querían llegar.

No estarían en Forks para las vacaciones que habíamos planeado.

— _¿Me podrías pasar a Lex?, quiero decírselo y hacerle ver que en la próxima oportunidad nada lo retrasará_. — Podía imaginar a mi padre abatido por tener que posponer los planes de los niños, él siempre trataba de consentir a Lex.

— ¿No crees que será mejor que yo hable con él? — ofrecí sabiendo que a Charlie podía costarle trabajo y se podría desesperar por no hablar frente a su nieto.

— _Quiero hacerlo yo mismo_ — si no fuera por el tenso momento soltaría una carcajada percatándome lo que tanto decía mi madre, los genes Swan eran especialistas en ser testarudos. — _¿Te puedo pedir un favor?_ — preguntó aclarando su garganta.

— Lo que sea.

— _Mantente cerca mientras hablamos con el_ — suplicó.

Asentí y antes de levantarme y entrar a la casa en busca de mi niño él salió riendo con Anthony tras sus talones.

— Lex — lo llamé y obtuve su atención — cariño tus abuelos están en el teléfono.

Sonrió y corrió a mi encuentro, tomó el teléfono que le ofrecí al llegar junto a mí y pretendió sentarse en una de las sillas de la terraza, negué y lo hice sentarse a mi lado.

— ¿Abuelos? — preguntó con entusiasmo y mis padres no tardaron en obtener su atención. Poco a poco su rostro menguó la alegría y esta fue reemplazada con confusión.

Estiré mi brazo y lo estreché a mi costado, no me gustaba saber que algo lo desilusionaba

— Ok… sí, las vacaciones de verano — suspiró con tristeza — ¿mamá?...sí aquí está…yo también los quiero — me pasó el teléfono desviando su mirada de la mía.

Tomé con rapidez el aparato y cuando él se vio libre para hacer lo que quisiera pretendió marcharse mas tomé su mano y con ello giró su rostro haciendo lo que él negaba.

Me partió el corazón cuando llevó una de sus manos tratando de borra una lágrima, sin importarme que mis padres esperaran mi contestación le tendí el teléfono a Edward y obligué a Lex a entrar en mis brazos. Inmediatamente se aferró a mi cuerpo y aunque no lloraba su cuerpo se estremecía, sabía que estaba impotente porque sus planes para salir de la cuidad se habían estropeado, primero al no ir a California y ahora la cancelación hacia Forks.

— No llores bebé, las próximas vacaciones estaremos allá más tiempo — prometí susurrando en su oído.

— No es cierto, ya no me ilusionaré — su voz falló, dejando salir un sollozo.

La mano de Edward se unió a la mía en su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo, Lex al sentirlo giró y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro observando a Edward.

— ¡Hey, no digas esas cosas! — le sonrió amistosamente — prometo que iremos a pasar dos semanas allá, haré que Elliot y las mellizas también vayan y buscaré que Jake y tu tía Nessie también se unan, ¿te parece?

— ¿De verdad? — dijo con incredulidad sorbiendo su nariz que estaba roja.

— Claro que sí — y haciendo algo que nos tomó por sorpresa el pequeño niño en mi regazo se deshizo de mi agarre y se aferró al cuello de Edward que no tardó en envolver su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos.

— Gracias — Lex dijo apenas en un susurro que de no haber sido porque estaba a escasos centímetros no lo hubiera escuchado.

Con una de mis manos busqué la que Edward tenía desocupada y ya con mis dedos a su alrededor la apreté haciéndole saber que agradecía su compresión.

Los días siguieron avanzando, entre Edward y yo nos hicimos cargo que los niños disfrutaran de su estadía en la casa, por mi parte dejé de ir algunas mañanas a la librería dándoles más comodidad para jugar en un lugar apto para ellos y también el hecho de levantarse hasta tarde los hizo felices. Edward no podía dejar a un lado sus obligaciones pero trataba de salir temprano cuando podía y practicaba con ellos no sólo soccer sino también baseball y demás juegos de chicos que involucraban "_Derroche de testosterona_" como ellos lo decían, podía jurar que esas palabras se las enseñó Emmett.

El fin de semana que teníamos planeado para pasar en Forks lo pasamos en el zoo de la ciudad y observando un juego amistoso de los Mariners de Seattle, aunque la parte que más disfrutaron fue estar en contacto con sus jugadores favoritos, escuchando sus estrategias de juego y "_entrenando_" con ellos. También llamamos a mi padre para felicitarlo por su logro y él se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de Lex y agradeció que Edward accediera a reunir a sus seres queridos cuando estuviéramos allá.

El regreso a clases estuvo acompañado de gruñidos y lamentos por nuevamente levantarse temprano pero estos fueron rápidamente sustituidos por un inhumano entusiasmo cuando Edward pronunció las palabras mágicas:

_Inicio de las competencias de soccer. _

**…**

Una constante voz hablaba en tono bajo entre la oscuridad, por más que trataba de enfocar mi sentido y encontrarle un dueño no lo lograba, tras algunos segundos de confusión reconocí la dulce voz…

— ¿Papá? — hablaba en un susurro moviendo suavemente a Edward que me movía a mí al mantenerme abrazada

Abrí los ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación y traté de removerme sin mucho éxito. Escuchando nuevamente como lo llamaba. — ¿Papá?

— ¿Anthony? — me enderecé sobre mis codos y enfoqué mi mirada en su silueta. — ¿No puedes dormir? — dije con tono divertido creyendo que su interés por llamar a su padre era por observar una película que no deberían haber visto antes de dormir.

— No — contestó con la voz cansada y antes que yo le dijera que se acomodará a mi lado salió disparado de la cama con rumbo al baño.

Con desesperación me deshice del fiero agarre de Edward sobresaltándolo con mi brusquedad. Se levantó con rapidez quedando sentado en la cama.

— ¿Qué sucede? — su voz sonó ronca debido al sueño.

No conteste, en cambio salí de la calidez que ofrecían las mantas hacia la luz que se filtraba por la parte baja de la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta. Al abrirla lo primero que observé fue el cuerpo doblado de Anthony, sosteniendo sus brazos en el retrete mientras regresaba el contenido en su estómago.

Tomé una toallita húmeda y un vaso con agua, me arrodillé a su lado sobando su espaldita. Después de algunos segundos en los que permaneció en la misma posición levantó su rostro que mostraba un color más blanco que el usual. Estiré mi mano y limpié su boca antes de hacer que bebiera un poco de agua.

— No me siento bien — mordió su labio y negó cuando intente que bebiera un poco más del liquido.

— Ven aquí corazón — avanzó con pasos temblorosos hasta que estuvo en mis brazos.

Las partes de su cuerpo que no cubrían su pijama estaban más calientes de lo normal, al contrario su frente estaba fresca por una ligera capa de sudor. Pretendí levantarme con él entre mis brazos pero una voz me lo impidió…

— No hagas eso, yo me encargó — liberó cuidadosamente mis brazos y lo levantó llevándoselo con él.

Salí hacia la habitación y me dirigí a la cama sentándome en el borde de la misma, observando como Edward inspeccionaba y trataba de interrogar a un muy cansado Anthony.

Tras unos minutos de calma en los que trataba de darle a pequeños sorbos una bebida rehidratante Anthony volvió a correr al baño a vaciar su estómago. Nuevamente y bajó una mirada de suplica, Edward la hizo tomar el medicamento.

Bajé a la lavandería por una tina para evitar que Anthony corriera de nueva cuenta hacia el baño y también para evitar alguna tragedia, en anteriores ocasiones Lex no podía contener el reflejo.

Al entrar a la habitación Edward estaba retirando la camisa de su pijama y pasaba un paño húmedo por su rostro y pecho, dejé lo que traía entre mis manos y me acomodé al lado contrario de la cama, con Anthony dormido en medio de los dos.

— Deberías dormir, yo lo cuido — coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y con la otra la retiré tomando la labor que él hacía, como era de esperar negó. — Mira — traté de sonar convincente — yo tengo más posibilidades de desvelarme, ¿tienes una cirugía mañana temprano, no? — asintió dejando caer su espalda en la cabecera y cerrando los ojos, sabía que yo tenía razón. — Necesitas estar en tus cinco sentidos y si no duermes no rendirás igual, no seas testarudo y déjame a mí hacerme cargo, prometo que si las cosas se complican, espero y no ocurra te despertare al más mínimo cambio.

— Sólo porque no puedo posponer la cita de mañana, de no ser por eso no te dejaba hacerlo.

— ¿Recuerdas que he cuidado a un niño de la misma edad que el tuyo? Sé hacer este tipo de cosas Edward, no me subestimes, el que no tenga un título de médico no quiere decir que no pueda realizarlas. — Le reproché, sintiéndome mal porque él no confiara en mí, ¿quién creía que cuidaba a Lex cuando le ocurría algo similar?

Después de escuchar mis palabras él abrió los ojos con rapidez. — No es que no confié en ti Bella, sé que has tenido que hacer esto en repetidas ocasiones pero no me gusta que te sacrifiques.

No pude evitar reír al descifrar el significado de sus palabras, rodeé el cuerpo de Anthony llegando a su padre.

— No me sacrificaré — acaricié su mejilla la cual ya mostraba signos de su incipiente barba. —Además estaba considerando hacer esto de quedarme en casa desde que la inspiración no me ha abandonado, mañana a primera hora habló con Ángela para que ella abra.

Lo besé con ternura delineando sus labios, saboreando el dulce néctar que me ofrecía y antes de que perdiera la compostura rompí nuestra conexión y giré colocando mi espalda en su pecho.

— Creo que yo también enfermaré sí con eso permaneces junto a mí y me mimas — susurró contra mi cuello antes de dejar un camino de húmedos besos.

— ¿Acaso estas celoso de tu propio hijo?

— Solo un poquito — introdujo una de sus manos bajo mi camisón, subiendo por mis muslos, cadera hasta que finalmente la dejó sobre mi vientre.

Su respiración poco a poco empezó a hacerse más calmada anunciando con ello la llegada de su sueño. Como pude y sin tratar de incomodarlo me deshice de su agarre y me levanté de la cama para llevar las cosas que había dejado en la puerta junto a mi mesa de noche. Quité el paño de la frente de Anthony el cual ya tenía la misma temperatura que el niño y lo remojé volviéndolo a pasar por su cuerpo refrescándolo en el proceso.

Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que hice lo mismo pero su temperatura no bajaba, cuando finalmente bajó un grado más dejé caer mi cabeza en la almohada colocando una mano en su pecho para poderme percatar de un súbito cambio, a partir de ese momento todo se volvió oscuridad y fallé en mi batalla interna contra el inminente sueño.

Una puerta azotada con brusquedad hizo que me despertara con rapidez, mi cuerpo pesaba debido a la falta de sueño por lo que sólo abrí los ojos percatándome de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Edward estaba en la otra esquina de la cama susurrándole algo a Anthony y señalando lo que acababa de poner en sus manos, pude distinguir que era gelatina, cerró los ojos tras escuchar de nuevo la puerta cerrarse fuertemente y sus ojos viajaron a observarme a mí, abrió sus ojos al percatarse que había despertado y su rostro me ofreció una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.- Lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza aún en la almohada, no tenía que pensar en arrepentirse, él no había sido el culpable y sabía que Lex no hacía ese tipo de cosas para molestar a la gente sino que no media la fuerza que utilizaba. Y antes que pudiera responder con palabras mi pequeño sol personal entró a la habitación.

— ¿Mamá por qué Anthony no está…? — su voz fue cayendo al percatarse de lo que ocurría dentro de la misma. — Estás enfermo — no fue una pregunta pero aún así Anthony afirmo y Lex empezó a subir a la cama.

— Anthony no irá a la escuela — dijo Edward obteniendo su atención, Lex asintió observando a su amigo que todavía mostraba signos de malestar.

— ¿Te seguiste sintiendo mal cariño? — me enderecé y recorrí mi cuerpo en la cama hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él y tocar su frente que aún estaba más cálida de lo normal.

— Sí — dijo en un susurro y le regresó el recipiente a su padre con un poco más de la mitad de la gelatina.

— Sigue teniendo un poco de fiebre, no tanta como en la noche pero no ha bajado a lo normal —me tranquilizó, pensé que tal vez durante el tiempo que me quedé dormida su condición pudo empeorar. — Lo más seguro es que no vaya a la escuela, no ha vaciado su estómago pero no queremos arriesgarnos, ¿te importaría hacerte cargo de él?

— No tienes que pedirlo — lo observé haciéndole ver que no tenía algún problema en cuidarlo. — Ya lo habíamos comentado en la noche.

— Cierto pero.

— Pero nada — no lo dejé continuar — ahora sí no te apuras no llegarás a tiempo al hospital, además tendrás que llevar a Lex — señalé a mi pequeño que frunció el ceño cuando lo nombre — no me veas con esos ojos jovencito, Anthony no se quedará a jugar, él está enfermo y necesita descansar — aseguré quitando las mantas que me cubrían — vayamos a preparar tu desayuno y alistarte para la escuela.

— Mamá — dijo con reproche.

Antes que pudiera contestar Edward se me adelantó. —No será tan malo como parece, además ¿quién le explicará a Anthony lo que vieron el día de hoy en clase? — lo hizo sonreír — anda, hazle caso a tu madre y cuando vaya por ti en la tarde pasaremos a comprar un helado — inmediatamente Lex volteó a ver a Anthony, Edward no pudo evitar rodar los ojos debido al interés de Lex por hacer que su amigo también disfrutara de su helado favorito. — También comparemos uno para él, sólo que de limón — se levantó de la cama antes que pudieran hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Caminé los pasos que nos separaban y antes que él entrará al cuarto de baño hice que se detuviera, le di un ligero apretón a su mano cuando me alzaba sobre las puntas de mis pies para besar su mejilla — Te amo.

— No más de lo que yo te amo a ti — no me dejó replicar ya que colocó un casto beso en mis labios.

Al despedir a Edward y a Lex ya me había hecho cargo de preparar una sopa de pollo para hacer que Anthony la comiera durante el día y le había pedido tomar una ducha para refrescar su acalorado cuerpo. Cuando estuvo seco se volvió a acomodar en la cama con un mejor semblante y al percatarme de este hecho me permití descansar unos minutos mientras el dormía.

Al despertarme por segunda vez en el día retome la labor que invadía mi cabeza y estando en la sala de estar escuché como Anthony bajaba la escalera. No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarme y al observarme todavía parado en el marco de la puerta se veía más recuperado, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas pero sus ojos lucían un brillo más saludable.

— Hola dormilón — pude comprobar que estaba mejor porque me regaló una sonrisa torcida igual a la de su padre. — ¿Te sientes mejor? — cuestioné cuando llegó a mi lado, presioné una de mis manos en su frente y pude notar una temperatura más normal.

— Sí, pero tengo hambre — dijo sonrojándose aún más.

— Lo sé cariño — besé su frente antes de dejar mi portátil en la mesa central y levantarme del sillón. —Espérame aquí.

Asintió y tomó el control remoto que le ofrecía. Tarde menos de lo que pensaba en llegar de nueva cuenta a él con su comida.

— Trata de comer poco a poco — dejé la charola sobre sus piernas.

— ¿No puedo tomar sólo agua? — dijo señalando la bebida rehidratante que intentaba abrir.

— Lo siento pero son ordenes de tu padre — hizo un puchero pero asintió.

Cuando terminó su comida siguió observando el televisor mas yo no pude seguir escribiendo, y no porque él me molestara, sino que viéndolo ahí, disfrutando y más recuperado que algunas horas atrás, sentí que ahora que había experimentado procurar su mejora, estar al pendiente de cada cambio bueno en su salud no podía negar lo inevitable, algo que desde un principio comprobé al ver la necesidad que tenía para llenar un lugar que tanto hacia falta en su vida.

— ¿Bella? — me llamó haciéndome regresar a la realidad, observé sus azulinos ojos y él prosiguió. — Gracias por cuidarme.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, has sido una excelente compañía — revolví su cabello y él rió.

— Tú también — confesó antes de centrar de nuevo su atención en las caricaturas.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo antes que vaya a preparar la comida? — había perdido el tiempo escuchando la musicalidad de su risa y también debo admitir que el sueño me venció por algunos minutos.

— Sí — suspiró y volteó a verme.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeño?

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — asentí — después, cuando te cases con mi papá podría, ¿podría llamarte mamá?

No contesté con rapidez y su rostro perdió la luminosidad que había adquirido mientras formulaba la pregunta, carraspeé un poco antes de sonreír mostrando lo feliz que me había hecho con su proposición, una proposición que me hizo recordad un invierno cuatro años atrás.

— Claro que puedes llamarme mamá — sonrió antes de abalanzarse contra mi cuerpo, solté una exclamación de sorpresa que lo hizo reír, separe su cuerpo del mío fijándome en sus ojos, bordeados con sus espesas pestañas — pero ¿quieres esperar dos meses más para llamarme así? — acaricié su mejilla y él negó.

— Gracias mamá — contuve las lágrimas que amenazaron con descender por mis mejillas.

— Gracias a ti por dejarme ocupar ese lugar.

La hora de la comida trajo consigo a mis dos chicos faltantes, la mayor parte de ella Lex relató cada cosa que aprendieron en la escuela prometiéndole a Anthony explicarle cuando estuviera completamente recuperado.

Minutos antes de ir a la cama nos encontrábamos en la sala de estar viendo una de las películas favoritas de los niños.

— ¿Alguien quiere un poco más de helado? — apenas y salieron las palabras de los labios de Edward cuando Lex salió disparado hacia la cocina haciéndonos reír por su repentino entusiasmo.

— Yo no — Anthony negó cuando su padre tomaba su copa — mamá dijo que no me excediera con la comida.

El niño me sonrió y le regresé el gesto, al girar mi mirada hacia Edward él me veía con una mezcla de sentimientos pasando a una rápida velocidad por sus ojos; asombro, amor, ternura, agradecimiento.

Se acercó de nuevo a mí y beso mi coronilla, sentí como aspiró lentamente de mis cabellos antes de separarse y acariciar mi mejilla. — Gracias.

Negué haciéndole saber que yo también me encontraba feliz al ser nombrada de esa manera

Al salir de la ducha encontré a Edward recostado en su lugar hojeando unos papeles, enarqué una ceja y él rodó los ojos. —He cumplido con lo que dijiste, ambos están en su cama con la temperatura normal y creo ya en el segundo sueño —dejó los papeles sobre la mesa de noche. — Ven aquí preciosa — me guiñó un ojo y palmeó a un lado de él.

— ¿Estás tratando de seducirme? — me acerqué al borde de la cama y avancé lentamente hasta llegar a su lado.

— Seductor es mi segundo nombre — movió sus cejas sugestivamente y antes que pudiera reaccionar mi espalda estaba sobre el colchón.

— Claro, eres Edward seductor con reflejos felinos.

— Así es querida — asintió mordiendo su labio — pero acabas de romper el momento de incitación — empezó a reír haciéndome estremecer por las vibraciones de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Cuando dejó a un lado el momento divertido subió su rostro de mi cuello y me observó con admiración.

— Eres tan hermosa — llevó una de sus manos hacia mis mejillas y trazo líneas imaginarias en mi rostro — eres mía.

— Solo tuya — llevé mis manos hacia su cabello y lo obligué a besarme, mientras yo trataba de profundizar el beso, él se alejaba para llevar el ritmo que deseaba.

Mis manos empezaron a bajar por su espalda sintiendo la calidez de su piel, haciendo formas sin sentido que lo hacían estremecerse en mis brazos. Cuando pretendía deslizar su ropa interior por sus piernas él se apartó.

— Ahora no cariño, has tenido un día largo y necesitas descansar. — Se levantó sobre sus rodillas, dejando aún sus brazos a mis costados.

— No tengo sueño…— apenas y formulé la oración un bostezo se escapó de mis labios.

— No, ni una pizca — dijo divertido colocándose de nuevo con la espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

— Sólo oxigenaba mi cerebro señor brillante — hice lo mismo que él y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, observé lo que veía en la televisión pero no llamó mi atención — ¿qué era lo que leías cuando salí de la ducha?

— Eso — dijo con nerviosismo, estiré mi cuello hacia atrás y lo observé detenidamente — verás amor, no te vayas a molestar ¿de acuerdo? Hace algunos meses, días antes de proponerte matrimonio hablé con Aro Volturi, el padre de Félix Volturi ¿lo recuerdas?

— Lo recuerdo, ¿qué hablaste con él?

— Estuvimos hablando de algunas cosas legales que involucraban el hospital —asentí y él negó — pero ese no es el punto, cuando terminamos con los asuntos que necesitábamos me felicitó cuando preguntó por ti y le dije que te propondría matrimonio — sonreí y besé su hombro — le comente sobre el asunto con los niños — me alejé de él y enarqué una ceja — sí, como recordaras yo creía otra cosa respecto al padre de Lex y bueno me atreví a pedirle sus servicios para hacer los trámites para que Lex llevara mi apellido.

— ¿Hiciste qué?

— No te alarmes, aún no he hecho nada, sólo me envió unos papeles y era lo que revisaba…

Siguió hablando haciéndome entender que no pretendía sobrepasar los límites que yo pudiera tener pero quería que Lex tuviera un padre. Por un momento lo observé agradeciendo todo lo que este hombre maravilloso ha hecho por mí, como se la ha jugado para sobrellevar mi temperamento, alegrar mi vida, ganarse el cariño de Lex y mis padres, agradeciendo el momento en el que lo conocí y me permití abrirme al amor.

Tocó mi mejilla con una infinita delicadeza. — Jamás haría algo que tú no quisieras y ahora que se lo que paso en sus vidas no te forzare a que lo cambies, sólo fue algo…— no lo dejé continuar y me abalancé a su cuerpo.

En un principio no respondió a mi necesitado beso, no era un beso tierno como en el que pretendía mostrarle mi gran amor hacia él. Coloque mis piernas a ambos lados de sus muslos teniendo más accesibilidad a su cuerpo.

Me separé de sus labios y dejé un rastro de besos hacia sus hombros haciéndolo suspirar. — No Bella — su mente hablaba mas no su cuerpo, sabía que deseaba tanto como yo que esto sucediera y yo no lo iba a parar.

— Si vas a decir algo similar prefiero que te mantengas callado — me deshice de mi camisón y quede completamente expuesta, en menos de un parpadeo lo libere de la prisión que se habían convertido sus calzoncillos.

Poco a poco fui acogiéndolo en mi interior y me obligué a mantener los ojos abiertos absorbiendo cada gesto de placer que adornaba su rostro.

Estaba por liberarme de la tensión que se había acumulado en mi bajo vientre cuando salió completamente, no me dio tiempo ni de observarlo extrañada cuando mi espalda estaba en línea horizontal con el colchón y su cuerpo sobre el mío, llenándome nuevamente y llegando más profundo con cada movimiento que realizaba.

Gruñó poniendo sus labios en mi oído — Mírame Bella — abrí los ojos forzada a mantenerlos de esa manera, él estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, observando directamente a mis ojos y su agitada respiración se mezclaba con la mía.

Finalmente el ineludible orgasmo llegó como una lluvia de fuegos artificiales, relajando mis músculos y sintiendo como Edward llegaba segundos después. Seguí repartiendo caricias por su espalda sudorosa mientras nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaban, había sido una ocasión mágica que desafortunadamente tenía que acabar. En momentos como estos deseaba poder detener el tiempo y disfrutar indefinidamente.

La pesadez en mis ojos era cada vez más palpable, Edward giró sobre su costado saliendo lentamente de mi interior, inmediatamente extrañé la invasión pero lo recompensé abrazando su cintura y descansando mi cabeza en su pecho.

— Deja de cuidarte — dijo en un murmullo que de no ser por el silencio que reinaba la habitación jamás lo hubiera escuchado, el martilleo de su corazón hasta hace unos minutos normal volvió a galopar ruidosamente. — Quiero verte llevar a mi hijo en tu vientre y verlo crecer dentro de ti — metió su mano en medio de nuestros cuerpos y la colocó sobre mi abdomen.

Sólo fui consciente de asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de contestar con palabras a su petición, suspiró con tranquilidad y me dejé arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.

**…**

El correr del agua logró despertarme de mi relajante sueño, uno que involucraba un perfecto bebé de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, una parte mía y de Edward. En ese momento la realidad de lo acontecido el día anterior me golpeó y las palabras de Edward rondaron en mi cabeza "_deja de cuidarte" "deja de cuidarte"_ giré en la cama para encontrarme con lo que esperaba, su lado vacío y más desordenado de lo normal pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió sino lo que había sobre su almohada.

Sonreí antes de tomar el tulipán rojo entre mis manos y llevarlo a mi nariz absorbiendo su inigualable olor, pase mis dedos sobre la perfecta caligrafía escrita en el papel.

_Para la mujer más perfecta sobre la faz de la Tierra_

_Siempre tuyo, Edward_

Con rapidez tomé el camisón que seguramente él colocó sobre mis pies y me apresuré a llegar a la cómoda, antes de abrir el cajón observé mi reflejo en el espejo, podría decir que no recordaba haberme visto más feliz en otra ocasión pero lo que iba a hacer era algo que deseaba y necesitaba como el aire que respiraba.

Cuando bajé mi mirada ahí estaban, acomodadas en una pequeña pila, solamente tome la primera caja, la que sabía era la que utilizaba, para comprobar que fuera esa la abrí y saqué el blíster que contenía menos de la mitad de las pastillas, las demás las empuje hacia atrás donde no las pudiera ver con facilidad. Cerré el cajón y caminé al cesto de basura a un lado del mueble de la televisión ante la mirada atónita de Edward que recién había salido del cuarto de baño. Le mostré lo que pretendía tirar y cuando supo que era me regaló la sonrisa más deslumbrante que había visto en su rostro.

* * *

**Siento mucho la demora. **

**Fue un capitulo largo y espero no haberlas aburrido. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Cuídense. **

**P.D. Ise (aka Chapis Cullen) ¡Felicidades!...atrasadas :$**


	26. Rostros del pasado

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer solo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
__(Solo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 26**

**Rostros del pasado**

**.**

**Edward POV**

— ¡Si no bajan en cinco minutos nos iremos sin ustedes! — grité estando en el segundo peldaño de la escalera. Escuché suspiros de frustración y dos voces infantiles diciendo que enseguida bajaban.

— El día de hoy amaneciste muy gruñón — la voz de Bella entró en la habitación sonando con burla, giré lentamente y la observé con detenimiento.

Su imagen despreocupada me observaba con picardía. Su cabello caoba caía en suaves ondas tras su espalda y su rostro estaba desprovisto de maquillaje, sólo sus labios tenían un poco de brillo. Recorrí su figura con la mirada, estaba enfundada en un pantalón ajustado, su blusa azul se adhería como una segunda piel a su cuerpo. El mío ya empezaba a despertarse por la visión de lo que encontraría bajo las capas de tela.

Su cantarina risa me hizo despegar mis ojos de su cadera tratando de imaginar su cuerpo albergando a nuestro hijo. Desde el momento en que le pedí dejar de cuidarse y después de observar como se deshacía de las pastillas me aseguraba de implantar mi semilla en su interior. No es que antes no lo hiciera, jamás me cansaría de la calidez de su cuerpo. Pero ahora que sabía que nada se interpondría para lograr tener una copia de ella con nosotros lo hacía con más dedicación.

Aclaré y pasé saliva por mi recién reseca garganta. No sé que observó en mí mientras me acercaba, mordió su labio inferior y el brillo en su mirada se intensificó. Quité las cosas que traía en sus manos y las dejé en el suelo. Inmediatamente después de eso mis manos fueron a sus caderas.

— ¿Tu mal humor ha desaparecido? — alzó una de sus cejas.

Rodé los ojos y empecé a frotar mis pulgares sobre la tela. — El domingo por la mañana es para levantarse tarde — reproché una vez más como hace poco más de un mes — no sé como a Phil se le ocurre programar las competencias justo ahora, ¿qué no existen más días? — dije con frustración obteniendo nuevamente su risa.

— Tal vez si durmieras más horas y me dejaras descansar, no sufrirías por las mañanas — entrecerré los ojos ante su mirada divertida y la acerqué más a mi necesitado cuerpo.

El suspiro que salió de sus labios sólo intensificó la tortura bajo mis pantalones — Anoche no escuché alguna queja de esta boquita — pasé uno de mis dedos por sus apetecibles labios, sintiéndome celoso de mi propio dedo, se sonrojó fuertemente tratando de hablar, su boca se abría y cerraba pero no emitía sonido.

Finalmente las palabras salieron y supe muy bien que no las decía de verdad, ella no sabía mentir — Debemos tomar descansos — reprimió una risa ante mi mirada de incredulidad. Colocó sus manos en mi pecho y delineó la bolsa de mi polo. — ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Bree?

¿Qué si lo recordaba? Deberían quitarle su cédula profesional por andar metiendo ideas a Bella en la cabeza, como médico sabía muy bien que lo que decía era real pero de ahí a decirle a Bella. Ni loco lo hacía.

Ya imaginaba la charla.

"_Cariño verás, cuando un hombre hace el amor tan seguido su ejército disminuye, hay muchas bajas y los pocos que quedan no cumplen las normas de calidad ¿qué te parece si dejamos lo que planeabas hacer para dentro de dos días?"_

Menudo idiota sería si le dijera eso. Así que no, _ellos_, como todos los soldados deberían hacer pruebas de resistencia y que mejor forma que practicando exhaustivamente.

Regresé a la realidad después de mi loco pensamiento, sus chocolatosos ojos me observaban con curiosidad.

— ¡Bree quiere que sólo lo hagamos _una_ vez al mes! — dije con frustración levantando mi mano para recalcar la cantidad de veces.

Tratando de reprimir una carcajada subió sus manos y las colocó a ambos lados de mi rostro, me encogí ante la suavidad de su piel.

— Eres un gran mentiroso, ella no dice sólo una vez — iba a protestar y hacerle saber que los planes de concepción de Bree no eran aprobados por mí pero ella me silenció con sus pulgares en mis labios. — Realmente quiero tener a ese bebé pero aún así tomé las vitaminas y siga los consejos de mi ginecóloga no lo lograremos si no ponemos algo de nuestra parte. — Sonreí con tristeza.

Había pasado un mes desde lo de las pastillas y hace algunos días supimos que no estaba embarazada, ella se entristeció.

— ¿Y ese _algo_ será tu rechazo? — pregunté soltando un suspiro, si ella quería abstinencia durante algunos días se lo concedería.

— Sé que será duro Edward — habló como cuando les hablaba a los niños después de negarles algo que ellos querían. Pasó sus brazos por mis hombros enterrando sus manos en mi cabello. — ¿Podemos dejarlo en un día sí y un día no? — subió sobre las puntas de sus pies y su nariz rozó la mía, la sujeté de la cintura cuando pretendía volver a la posición anterior.

— De acuerdo — contesté a regañadientes y me regaló una sonrisa. — Pero si me dieras a elegir a mí — hablé claro y suave, tomé un poco de impulso e hice que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo, inmediatamente comprendió mis planes y enredó sus piernas en mi cintura, cuando estuvo a mi altura tracé un camino de besos hacia su oreja, estando en ella susurré…— Yo elegiría un día sí y la siguiente hora también — una de mis manos encontró el dobladillo de su blusa recorriendo la suave piel bajo esta, arqueó su espalda pegándose a mi pecho.

— Edward — gimió en mi oído.

Estiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y la observé maravillándome con su belleza natural, repasando pulgada a pulgada su blanca piel, las pequeñas y casi indistinguibles pecas que adornaban su nariz y pómulos, sus ojos tan expresivos y su boca que llamaba mi atención como un anuncio de neón.

Jaló mis cabellos en su dirección y me besó con fervor. Su inigualable aroma era intensificado con el sabor de su brillo labial, mis sentidos se abrumaron y sólo me dejé llevar por las sensaciones y las acciones de la hermosa castaña en mis brazos. Mi cuerpo quería más y antes que realizará algún movimiento rumbo a la habitación una exclamación de asco me lo impidió.

Bella alejó sus cálidos labios de los míos y enterró su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. — Esto no puede ser — dijo con vergüenza y sus mejillas sobre mi piel incrementaron la temperatura. Desenganchó sus piernas y la coloqué sobre sus pies, me permití observar al frente sobre sus hombros y los rostros de nuestros hijos reflejaban el mismo asco que su grito.

— ¡Iuk papá! para que nos llamabas sí ibas a estar haciendo _eso_ con mamá. — No pude evitar sonreír ante la última palabra de Anthony, cada día de mi vida le agradecería a Bella por cuidar de él y asegurarse de su felicidad.

— Sí Edward, la televisión no es tan asquerosa — aseguró Lex observándome con diversión para después bajar la mirada cuando su madre giraba sobre sus talones, — mamá ¿cuántas veces les hemos dicho que no queremos ver su…— se quedó pensativo pocos segundos, Anthony completó su pregunta…

— Espectáculo?

Lex afirmó en la dirección de su madre y ambos niños, como si compartieran pensamientos cruzaron sus brazos sobre su pecho tratando de aparentar ser los padres de unos adolescentes hormonales. Quise reír pero detuve a Bella cuando trató de aclarar lo sucedido…

— ¿Se dan cuenta la hora qué es? — me salí por la tangente — cada segundo avanza, así que suban sus cosas al coche — tan pronto como comprendieron su prioridad salieron de nuestra visión.

Bella suspiró y su cuerpo se relajó.

Pretendía agacharme para recoger los víveres que ella traía minutos atrás cuando habló…

— No somos un buen ejemplo para ellos — me dijo con tanto énfasis que le creí, sabía que su cabeza estaba confusa sobre la educación que le inculcaba a Lex y antes que siguiera avanzando con sus divagaciones la corté…

— Claro que somos buen ejemplo — coloqué lo que recién tomé en un brazo y con la otra mano acaricié su mejilla — cualquier niño ve así la demostración de amor de sus padres, ¿acaso no recuerdas haber sorprendido a los tuyos en una situación parecida? — la confusión en sus ojos empezó a disminuir y asintió con la cabeza.

— Aunque puedo asegurar que nos ven como unos pervertidos — dijo con diversión y tomó su bolsa de la mesa junto a la puerta.

— Creo que exageras Isabella — estiré mi brazo y detuve su andar — para ellos es asqueroso, _"las niñas tienen bichos en la boca"_ ¿lo recuerdas? — su risa resonó en el recibidor y la hice salir de la casa.

**…**

En el club fuimos recibidos por todos los miembros de mi familia, mis padres estaban encantados con las mellizas que preparaban una rutina en la que animarían a los chicos. En la primera fila Rose acompañaba a Alice y Jasper observando con fascinación a sus hijas. Mi pequeña hermana cada vez estaba más grande y su rostro irradiaba completa felicidad, seguía con su singular hiperactividad, poniendo a todos al borde cuando hacia un movimiento como si no estuviera en su último mes de embarazo, esperaba que pronto Bella se encontrará en la misma situación.

Cuando pisamos el área de juego los niños corrieron al encuentro con su entrenador y compañeros. Bella y yo seguimos con nuestros pasos lentos, mi mano libre rápidamente encontró la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

— ¿Noche dura? — la estruendosa voz de Emmett sonó tras nuestra espalda cuando trataba de reprimir un bostezo.

— Cállate Emmett — dije con desgana no queriendo seguir con su juego, obviamente él no lo considero así.

— Vaya Bella, no sé como soportas a este ogro — alcanzó nuestros pasos y nos encaró caminando de espaldas — aunque asumo por el rostro cansado de Eddie y la mirada brillante de los dos que por las noches mi hermano es todo menos ogro, ¿no es así? — preguntó moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, Bella apretó el agarre de su mano, volteé a verla, estaba avergonzada.

— Basta Emmett, esto no es de tu incumbencia — regresé la mirada a él.

— Vamos Eddie sólo quiero saber si cumples bien tu papel, ya sabes, una ayuda nunca se niega — se detuvo llevando sus brazos cruzados a su pecho.

— Emmett — Bella habló obteniendo nuestra atención, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas pero su mirada resplandecida, una vez más quise saber qué plan se trazaba en su cabeza. — Te puedo asegurar que tu hermano no necesita ese tipo ayuda — giré mi rostro hacia mi hermano, su sonrisa creció aún más — si nos permites, tenemos que llegar a las gradas.

Él no obedeció su petición y siguió bloqueándonos el camino.

— Me alegra saber eso, tantos años de abstinencia no le iban a hacer bien a su _amigo_ — gruñí en su dirección.

— ¡Oh sí!, puedo ver tu preocupación — dijo con fingida emoción, Emmett sonrió, obviamente no la conocía tan bien como yo para saber distinguir la entonación de su voz — ¿es por eso que tratabas de lanzarle a cuanta chica se te cruzaba en el camino?

— No cualquier chica Bells — sonrió haciendo notar sus hoyuelos — sólo chicas ardientes — hizo señas con las manos.

— Veté a molestar a alguien más — no me gustaba el rumbo que tomaba su conversación, y no por el hecho que Bella descubriera algo, ella sabía cada etapa de mi vida y esta, no era una excepción.

Más bien temía la reacción de Bella hacia Emmett, mi hermano lograba sacar con mucha facilidad el lado rudo de mi chica.

— Detente Emmett, pasemos el resto del fin de semana en paz, ¿quieres? — pidió Bella con la voz cansada.

— Oh Bella — empezó mi hermano a caminar junto a nosotros — yo sé que eres una chica ruda, ¡vamos, no tengas miedo a mostrarlo en frente de mí! — definitivamente él la estaba retando.

_Detente_ quise gritar pero fue demasiado tarde.

Una mirada furiosa acompañó al rostro de Bella cuando ella se giró a observarlo, mi pequeña mujer no se amedrentaba ante el tamaño de mi hermano, soltó con facilidad mi mano y con una agilidad sorprendente pretendió llegar al alcance del imbécil de Emmett, solté lo que retenía en mi mano derecha, de una zancada y por fortuna la logré retener con mis manos en sus caderas.

— ¡Piérdete Emmett! — grité aferrando el tenso cuerpo de Bella, mi hermano empezó a caminar entre risas y con rapidez al lado contrario en el cual Rose se acercaba.

— ¿Qué te hizo el idiota de mi marido? — mi cuñada preguntó al llegar unos pasos delante de nosotros, su mirada iba de Bella a Emmett que ya había llegado a la mitad del campo en compañía de Phil.

— Lo conoces Rose — dijo Bella controlando su agitada respiración.

— Me encargaré de que pagué lo que sea que haya hecho — una sonrisa malvada se asomó en su rostro. A pesar de lo que había ocurrido temí por la integridad de mi hermano, si alguien aparte de Bella enojada me causaba temor, era Rose.

— Te lo agradezco — Bella rió aún en mis brazos y con suavidad se deshizo de mi férreo agarre, colocándose a mi lado.

Mi cuñada acompañó nuestros pasos hacia las bancas, saludamos a mi familia y una vez que el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato tomamos nuestros puestos.

Bella contuvo la respiración y giré desenfocando mi mirada de las primeras jugadas que habían abierto nuestros hijos, la suya mostraba una gran impresión, el color de su rostro había desaparecido y con rapidez empecé a mover su pierna.

Cuando obtuve su atención sus ojos habían perdido el brillo característico en ellos.

— ¿Bella que te sucede? — no respondió y seguía poniendo su mirada en el campo, regresándola a mí y luego girando tratando de buscar algo.- Me estas asustando amor.

— Lex — logró decir en un susurro, su mirada se posó en la figura que corría de un lugar a otro, el niño estaba bien, volteé a verla con una gran confusión, ¿a qué se debió su repentino comportamiento?

— Él está bien Bella, ¿te sucede algo malo a ti? — la hice girar renuentemente, su mirada asustada taladró la mía, se hundió tan hondo, jamás la había visto tan asustada en el tiempo que la conocía.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté la verdad sobre Lex? — asentí — ¿ves al niño rubio y delgado que está del lado derecho de la cancha?, cerca a la portería del equipo visitante — seguí el curso de su mirada, en la distancia no distinguía muy bien y no podía decirle un dato diferente ya que todos los niños llevaban uniforme, sin embargo sabía que era un niño que no pertenecía a nuestro equipo.

— ¿Qué hay con él? — pregunté con confusión.

— Él es Riley…

— El niño que molesto a Lex con lo de sus papás…— callé cuando ella giró y asintió.

Mi cabeza empezó a trazar un plan para alejar a ese chiquillo de la cercanía de Lex, no quería que sufriera, lo que me contó Bella sobre sus días tristes había sido muy difícil de llevar para ellos, más para Lex y sabía que si Lex sufría lo hacía Bella. Ciertamente Lex ya no tenía esa edad, había recibido terapia psicológica y él demostraba ser un niño maduro que sobrellevaba la gran pérdida que sufrió.

Posé mi mirada en el pequeño rubio con ojos chocolates, sonreía mientras hacia una jugada, al observar su semblante alegre comprendí que él estaba bien, ¿se habría percatado ya de la presencia de su antiguo y cruel amigo?, rogaba para que Lex no tuviera una mala reacción.

Le hice ver ese hecho a Bella, se relajó sólo un poco, vimos con expectación los roces que había entre ellos, yo desenfocaba mi vista de Lex a su madre. Ella empezó a mostrar más calma cuando Lex se apartaba de la cercanía de Riley sin ningún cambio de ánimo, sonreí percatándome de la madurez emocional que Lex demostraba a su corta edad y siendo consciente que el sabría llevar este nuevo reto.

Estaba concentrado viendo el área de juego cuando su mano palmeó mi muslo. Giré a verle, tenía una mirada avergonzada, sabía que quería algo.

— Sólo pídelo Bella — acaricié su sonrojada mejilla, me sonrió y luego tomó su labio entre sus dientes. Quise gruñir.

— Tengo sed — mostró una de las botellas que estaba vacía.

Caminé hasta el área de las butacas para los jugadores, ahí donde habíamos colocado algunos suministros para los niños. Tomé con rapidez una botella de la hielera y pretendía regresar al lado de Bella cuando una mano en mi hombro me lo impidió.

— ¿Me podrías ayudar hermano? — giré a ver a Emmett, tenía su rostro concentrado, logré distinguir algo en su mirada que me hacía ver que no era un juego, algo poco normal en él.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Con rapidez me explicó que necesitaba un poco de ayuda para atender a los lesionados. Volteé a ver las gradas, enfocándola en donde Bella estaba, asentí cuando la encontré sentada en la parte baja a un lado de mis padres.

— Siento lo de hace unos minutos — dijo tras beber un gran trago de agua.

Ya había pasado la mitad del partido y los niños habían regresado al área de juego

Lo observé con los ojos entrecerrados. — Ralamente no lo sientes Emmett.

— De hecho no lo hago — una estruendosa carcajada resonó en el pequeño lugar, negué viendo su infantil comportamiento, en ocasiones me preguntaba si mi padre no atendería una grave contusión cuando se cayó de pequeño. — Pero hay algo que me hace molestar a Bella, no me preguntes qué es, ni yo mismo lo comprendo, sólo siento la necesidad de hacerlo.

— ¿De verdad? — dije con sarcasmo — yo creía que era parte de tu personalidad molestar a la gente.

— ¡Oh Eddie! — gruñí ante el apodo — que mal concepto tienes de tu hermano mayor — puso un puchero en su rostro haciéndose el ofendido.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades durante un corto tiempo, afortunadamente no hubo más lesionados.

— ¿Quién es el idiota que está con Bella? — pude distinguir una combinación de enfado y protección en su voz.

Seguí el curso de su mirada y observé que Bella estaba en un extremo de la cancha, casi en la salida, probablemente había olvidado algo en el coche, su figura estaba rígida, movía su cabeza tratando de encontrar algo o a alguien y en ese momento fui consciente que no estaba sola. Comprendí la reacción de mi hermano.

Me levanté con rapidez de mi lugar, viendo rojo cuando el tipo colocó sus manos en sus hombros, una de ellas bajó con lentitud por su brazo, un acto muy intimo que no debería hacer, ella era mía, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarla de esa forma? Bella se estremeció, aún en la distancia pude ver que estaba horrorizada con la cercanía del tipo. Empecé a caminar más de prisa escuchando a lo lejos el murmulló de la voz de Emmett.

Bella giró dándome la espalda, pretendía alejarse del hombre pero él tomó su mano, con brusquedad ella se deshizo de su agarre.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla de nuevo! — gruñí separando las silabas cuando llegué a su lado, el cuerpo de Bella se relajó con el sonido de mi voz y el tipo volteó a verme con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¿Quién eres tú para impedírmelo?

Su postura desafiante no me amedrentaba. No era tan alto, unos centímetros más bajo que yo, sus ojos azules se mostraban tan fríos, carentes de sentimientos y su cabello rubio estaba corto en la parte baja y con más volumen al frente.

— ¡El encargado de decirte que no la molestes más! — le grité y me acerqué más a su cercanía, estaba furioso y su mirada y sonrisa burlona no ayudaban a controlar mi enojo.

— ¿Eres su defensor? — levanté mi mano con fuerzas golpeando su pecho, haciendo que retrocediera dos pasos, su rostro enrojeció y apretó la mandíbula avanzando de nuevo hacia mí.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! — gruñí, estaba dispuesto a borrar su sonrisa maliciosa con mi puño cuando la cálida mano de Bella se posó en mi pecho.

— Edward déjalo — estaba asustada y su mano lo confirmó aún más, temblaba ligeramente. Me arrepentí por causarle esto y llevé mi mano al encuentro con la suya, olvidándome del idiota frente a nosotros y tratando de demostrarle serenidad, se relajó cuando mis dedos empezaron a delinear los suyos deteniéndome en mi anillo.

— Los felicito — el tipo empezó a aplaudir obteniendo nuestra atención — por su interacción y debido a la falta de argollas en sus dedos — señaló nuestras manos en mi pecho — y al diamante en tu dedo mi querida Isabella — gruñí — puedo asumir que pronto habrá boda, mi casa sigue siendo la misma, estaré esperando la invitación y te aseguro que Victoria estará encantada de saludarte de nuevo.

— ¿Está todo bien hermano? — giré a ver a Emmett, su mirada dejaba en claro que no le agradaba nuestra compañía.

— Aquí no paso nada — dijo el hombre rubio — un gusto verte de nuevo Isabella — Bella se aferró a mi cintura con su otra mano y ese gesto hizo que no lo golpeara — por cierto ¿Edward? — volteó a verme a mí y después a Emmett — mi nombre es James, el padre de Riley.

Señaló el lado contrario a donde estábamos, el niño que reconocí con Riley estaba en compañía de una mujer alta y con cabello rojizo, regresé la mirada, James se alejaba de nosotros con rumbo al estacionamiento.

Bajé mi mirada, observando el asustadizo cuerpo que se aferraba al mío — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí.

Mi hermano me mandó un asentimiento final antes de darnos nuestro espacio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿qué quería ese tipo? — dejó salir el aire mas no subió su cabeza.

— En palabras de James sólo quería saludar, pretendía que lo acompañara al lado de Victoria, me negué y el dijo que sólo iba a ser un _hola_ y ¿_qué has hecho?_

— ¿No te dijo nada malo?, ¿te lastimó? — apreté la mandíbula cuando recordé como la tocó.

— No, en el pasado él tomaba muchas atribuciones en el plano físico, yo le dejé claro que no me gustaba su toque y más porque no quería que Danny se molestara más con él, no era del agrado de mi hermano y él no sabía que me incomodaba, para mi fortuna sólo eran palabras pero de cualquier modo trataba siempre de evitarlo.

— Estabas tan asustada que creí que te había hecho algo malo.

Subió su mirada y una de sus manos, colocándola en mi mejilla. — Su frase de saludo fue _"¿Cómo se encuentra Lex?_" él supo de lo ocurrido y temí que le hicieran daño, que le preguntara a él cosas de sus padres.

Negué y en la distancia observe como nuestros hijos y sobrino venían a nuestro encuentro.

— Nada ni nadie le hará daño a Lex, lo prometo — sus ojos resplandecieron con agradecimiento, se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies y besó mis labios. Intentó aumentar los movimientos aferrándose a mis cabellos, muy a mi pesar se lo impedí. — Tenemos espectadores — sonreí ante el suspiro de frustración que salió de su garganta. — Fue un excelente juego chicos.

Los tres agradecieron y empezaron a contar con quien competirían la semana entrante.

— ¿Lex? — Bella llamó su atención cuando estábamos caminando al encuentro con nuestra familia — ¿todo está bien?

Lex detuvo su andar y observó confundido a su madre. — ¿Sí?

— ¿Viste a Riley? — preguntó con nerviosismo, tomé su mano y la apreté un poco dándole mi apoyo.

El niño abrió los ojos y afirmó, se veía como cualquier otro día, con su alegría rebosante.

— ¡Sí mamá! — dijo con un tono agudo — ¿viste que también está Fred en su equipo?, nos invitó a ir a su casa, ¿podemos ir? — pidió poniendo sus ojos en su madre y luego en mí.

**…**

Decir que Lex había superado el tema de sus antiguos amigos como yo lo pensaba era quedarse corto. Después de su primer encuentro en el campo de juego ellos no se habían topado las caras en el mismo, pero esto no era sinónimo de no compartir un tiempo juntos, ya que con la visita a la casa de Fred desencadeno el que Lex estuviera en la misma habitación que Riley. Al principio Bella se encontraba un poco renuente ante esta situación, no puedo decir que yo no me preocupé, lo hice, pero cuando vimos los resultados de la convivencia de los niños supimos que todo había quedado en el pasado.

— Enhorabuena Dr. Cullen, sólo quién tiene confianza en lo que hace pudo haber recurrido a esa estrategia. — El Dr. Coleman, el médico más anciano y respetado que había en el hospital me felicitó al salir de cirugía.

Aún con la impresión por su elogio contesté. — Creo que cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho — él negó con la cabeza mientras me sonreía, dijo algunas cosas más antes que su cabeza con algunos cabellos grises se fuera alejando por los pasillos.

Después de meses de probar nuevas alternativas en el sistema operativo del hospital habíamos obtenido los resultados que deseábamos, tal vez era sólo un comienzo y como todo ante el fracaso habíamos recurrido a nuevos opciones, mi padre estaba satisfecho con los resultados, algo que me hacia respirar con tranquilidad, en algún momento pensé que tomaría más tiempo que el personal se acoplará.

Emprendí mi propio camino después de asearme.

— Dr. Cullen su padre lo quiere ver en la sala de juntas después del mediodía — mi secretaria habló cuando llegué a su escritorio.

— Gracias Zafrina, ¿me podrías pasar los expedientes que te pedí en la mañana? — asintió antes de buscar entre sus cosas.

Un sonoro golpe en mi puerta me sobresaltó, había mandado a Zafrina a buscar unos papeles faltantes. Me acomodé en mi silla antes de contestar.

— Pase.

— ¿Se puede? — una familiar y divertido rostro se asomó.

— Sabes que se puede Félix, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? — rodó los ojos. Al abrir completamente la puerta vi que no venía sólo.

— Muchacho — su acompañante me saludó antes que yo lo hiciera.

— Sr. Volturi.

Estrechó mi mano y sacudió su cabeza. — El Sr. Volturi se encuentra en Italia — habló con su marcado acento materno, la sonrisa sombría que era inigualable en él no me paso desapercibida.

— Yo tengo una cirugía en veinte minutos — habló Félix — sólo te viene a traer a este viejo — su padre lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados estando sentado frente a mí. Félix estaba por salir del consultorio cuando detuvo su avance. — Por cierto Cullen, la siguiente semana te espero en mi casa — y antes que yo replicará el prosiguió. — No acepto un no por respuesta, no olvides llevar a tu familia, Gianna quiere conversar con Bella.

— Pero mírate — enfoqué mi mirada en el alegre rostro de Aro cuando su hijo salió, hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia —creo que las noticias que te traigo te harán más feliz.

Feliz era poco, tal vez los trámites para la tutoría legal de Lex no comenzarían hasta una vez estuviéramos casados pero en palabras de Aro, el tener los papeles en su poder lo haría agilizar los movimientos antes que el acta de matrimonio estuviera en nuestras manos. En momentos como este quería huir con Bella a algún juzgado y casarme con ella, pero sabía que ella merecía algo mejor y por ello esperaría.

— ¿Alguna duda Edward? — se recolocó en su asiento y observó su reloj.

— La verdad sí — obtuve de nuevo su atención — ¿las cosas con Anthony? — Sabía que la situación con mi hijo era diferente y antes que él me hiciera callar hablé…— Sé que no es lo mismo que con Alexander — él asintió — pero tenemos las de ganar, no hemos sabido mucho de la madre de mi hijo desde el día en que él nació, ella renunció a su derecho desde el principio.

— ¿Tenemos pruebas físicas de eso? — preguntó, yo negué — no sólo con que te lo dijera nos basta Edward, necesitamos papeles.

— Pero…

— Veré qué puedo hacer, pero no aseguro nada — asentí, esta conversación la teníamos desde años atrás y siempre era la misma contestación. — Espero la papelería lo antes posible.

Después de su despedida fui a la reunión con mi padre, y como lo suponía sólo era dar los avances que habíamos tenido con el plan implementado en los meses anteriores.

— ¿Aceptan un comensal más en su mesa? — pregunté a mi padre cuando la junta acabó.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? — como siempre Emmett metiendo su presencia donde nadie lo llamaba.

— Claro hijo — mi padre hizo caso omiso a los gestos infantiles que hacia su hijo mayor. — ¿Todo está bien con Bella? — preguntó con preocupación.

— De maravilla — Jasper sonrió en mi dirección y para mi fortuna se llevó a Emmett con él. — Ya he hablado con ella, Aro quiere unos papeles y están en casa, espero no ser una molestia.

— Nunca lo serás — palmeó mi hombro y después tomó su maletín — será mejor que hables con tu madre para que esperé tu llegada.

Al llegar a casa de mis padres el inconfundible aroma a la comida de mi madre inundó mis fosas nasales. Fui recibido por su cálido abrazo pero también por sus recriminaciones, la principal era el no llevar a Bella y a los niños pero cuando supo el motivo de mi inesperada visita se relajó un poco.

— Me alegra mucho tu visita cariño — dijo mi madre acariciando mi mejilla después de acomodar los platos sucios en el lavavajillas — pero has decidido venir en un mal momento —sonrió divertida — mis plantas necesitan un poco de mi tiempo.

Le ayudé a llevar todo lo que ocupaba al patio frontal y cuando acabé con las actividades que me pidió hacer regresé mis pasos dentro de la casa, seguí el camino conocido hasta que llegué al despacho de mi padre. Estando en este avancé hacia el escritorio de roble, me coloqué en su silla y dejé que el material de esta se amoldará a mis músculos. Me dispuse a buscar lo que requería, estiré mis brazos y abrí el cajón en el cual sabía encontraría lo necesario.

Unos pasos firmes pero suaves sobre el piso de madera me hicieron levantar la vista, el rostro siempre alegre y expresivo de mi padre entró en la habitación.

— ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas? — dijo cuando se colocó en la silla frente a mí.

Con mi mano derecha tomé el segundo folder y con la izquierda cerré el cajón, levantando la primera, hablé viendo a mi padre. — Justo aquí.

— ¿Qué nuevas noticias te tiene mi viejo amigo Aro?

Y con esto empecé a contarle a mi padre todo lo que sólo horas atrás había hablado con Aro, los minutos avanzaron sin que ninguno de los dos lo notáramos. Mi madre entraba y salía de nuestra visión, atendiéndonos como siempre lo hacía.

— No creo que Edward se alegré mucho con tu visita — la voz sombría de mi madre, algo muy extraño en ella, me hizo desviar la mirada del juego de cartas que llevaba con mi padre.

— Lo sé Esme — era una voz femenina y débil, algo dentro de mi cerebro me decía que la conocía de algún lugar, le lancé una mirada a mi padre y él se encogió de hombros al estar en la misma situación que yo.

Los pasos siguieron avanzado desde la puerta principal de la casa hacia la habitación en la que estábamos. Mi mirada y la de Carlisle estaban fijas en la puerta entreabierta que amortiguaba la conversación que mi madre llevaba con la visita.

El cuerpo de mi madre entró en mi campo visual, la mueca de disgusto en su rostro me alertó, mi madre ante todo era una cordial anfitriona, de una cosa estaba seguro, la visita no era de su agrado.

— Edward — cerró los ojos y tomó una larga respiración antes de abrirlos — tienes visita hijo.

Su cuerpo entró completamente al despacho dándome una primera vista de la visita.

Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, la figura que veía no era como la recordaba exactamente, su amarillenta piel se adhería a su cuerpo marcando los huesos de su clavícula que dejaba ver la blusa escotada que llevaba, unas profundas y oscuras ojeras se marcaban en su rostro, descarté que estuviera enferma, en el pasado fui testigo de la innumerable cantidad de dietas rigurosas a las que se sometía, tanto que temí por el bienestar de mi hijo.

— Tanya — susurré su nombre con odio…

* * *

**Sé que merezco la horca por demorarme demasiado en publicar, pero no han sido buenos días ¬¬ y sé que la mereceré más por como acabé el capítulo, pero no se preocupen, tengo el siguiente ya avanzado, apenas lo acabe lo subo =)**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, los rr sin cuenta ¡muchísimas gracias! (Por cierto ****lolaaa**** sí el problema sigue, agrega tu mail -con espacios- en un rr y yo te envió los capis)**

**También quiero agradecer a Betzacosta (una excelente autora, si no la conocen -que lo dudo- háganlo, está entre mis autoras favoritas) que me explicó lo referente a la adopción, me lo explicó hace mucho, así que si lo que escribí no es real háganmelo saber por favor, desconozco el área legal :s**

**Cuídense…**

**PD****. Ise gracias por la corregida**


	27. Enfrentando al enemigo

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, sólo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
__(Sólo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 27**

**Enfrentando al enemigo **

**.**

**Edward POV**

— Tanya — susurré con odio su nombre, me negaba a decirlo pero qué más podía decir_, ¿qué has hecho en estos ocho años? _

Un tímido _"Hola"_ salió de sus labios, sonrió cordialmente primero en mi dirección y luego a mi padre, no me dejé engañar por su actitud de _la persona del año_, ella era una buena actriz.

— Carlisle — mi madre llamó a mi padre — ¿cariño me podrías ayudar con algunas cosas en el jardín? — distinguí el debate mental en el que estaba mi padre y le hice saber que yo estaba bien.

Mi vista se quedó fija en la mujer que mas odiaba en mi vida, una que me dio el regalo más importante que poseía hasta entonces pero eso no le quitaba que la odiará con todo mi ser. Sus astutos ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, seguía regalándome sonrisas tímidas, al menos era consciente que su presencia no era de mi agrado o trataba de esconder las apariencias bajo las capas de piel que formaban parte de su personaje.

— Y bien Tanya ¿a qué debo tu reaparición? — me senté de nueva cuenta en el sillón de cuero, amoldando mis brazos en los reposabrazos, cambió en numerosas veces el peso de su cuerpo. —Disculpa mi falta de educación pero como sabrás tu visita no es digna para sacar mi lado de anfitrión.

— Basta Edward — su voz distorsionada decidió salir de nuevo en este corto tiempo.

— Pero si aún no hemos empezado — dije con ironía levantándome del sillón, me situé frente a las bebidas y serví dos vasos, el mío en un límite normal. — ¿Un trago Tanya? — dije con mi vista en lo que hacía para luego girar y encararla — puedo asegurar que tu fanatismo por la bebida sigue — sus ojos se abrieron anchos cuando escaneé su cuerpo con asco, la mujer atractiva de la cual estaba embrujado había quedado en el pasado. — ¿Creías que no me había enterado de tus momentos de _"Vive la vida loca"_?

— No sé de lo que hablas — desvió su mirada.

— Vamos, no seas tímida — me paré frente a ella y coloqué el vaso entre sus dedos, los cuales estaban completamente fríos — sé que meses después de nacer _mi_ hijo te la vivías en cada bar de New York — tomé de un solo trago mi bebida — ahora comprendo porque tu cuerpo esta tan demacrado y enfermo.

— No vine a hablar de eso.

— ¿A no? — de nueva cuenta me coloqué tras el escritorio, observé como se debatía entre probar el caliente líquido o dejarlo sobre cualquier superficie, finalmente con timidez acercó el vaso a sus labios llevando una gran parte de este a su interior. — ¿Dime la cantidad que quieres?

— No quiero dinero.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

— Quiero ver a mi hijo — me levanté con un gran impulso de mi asiento y me acerqué a su encuentro.

— ¿A tu hijo? — me burlé, cerró los ojos y con cansancio pasó una de sus pálidas y esbeltas manos por su cabello.

— Sí Edward, mi hijo — abrió los ojos, no me asombré cuando vi sus pupilas completamente dilatadas, lo más probable es que seguía con problemas de adicción.

— ¡Tú no tienes ningún hijo! — le grité y observé su asustadizo cuerpo — lo abandonaste apenas nació, hace ocho años, por si no lo recuerdas — empecé a calmarme presionando el puente de mi nariz, después de todo lo que había hecho seguía siendo una mujer.

Me alejé de su cercanía, no me creía capaz de contener mi rabia si escuchaba otra blasfemia salir de su garganta, mi cerebro empezó a trazar diferentes alternativas, tal vez mostraba una actitud dura pero por dentro me sentía impotente a su regreso. Todo lo que habíamos logrado en estos años sin su ayuda, los llantos que tenía que calmar cuando mi hijo preguntaba por su madre, no permitiría que le hiciera daño.

Después de algún tiempo rompió con el silencio creado. — Sé que no merezco nada de lo que pido.

— Me alegra saber que eres consciente de lo que sucede — nuevamente mi actitud altiva salió a flote.

— Mira Edward, en el pasado hice muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento, el abandonar a mi hijo es la principal.

— No me importa saber tu lista de arrepentimientos, la situación con mi hijo está clara, no quiero tu presencia, él no te necesita.

— Pero necesito hablar con él, sólo permítemelo hacerlo una vez, no pido más, a cambio haré lo que tú quieras — susurró lo último.

Llevé mi mano a mi barbilla con gesto pensativo, la conversación sólo horas atrás con Aro inundó mi visión, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que ella se acercará a Anthony.

— Firmarás y cederás tu derecho legal de madre ante mis abogados.

— Eso no — por primera vez una familiar mirada furiosa llenó su demacrado rostro.

— Tómalo o déjalo — siguió negando con la cabeza — y di que soy considerado contigo, te podría demandar.

— He dicho que no.

— ¿Por qué no Tanya? Sólo lo verás una vez, saldrás de nuestra vida y jamás regresaras, ¿qué tan malo puede ser eso para ti? — la vi con la misma intensidad que había en su mirada — ya sé que es lo que quieres — caminé hacia el escritorio de nuevo, busqué entre los bolsos de mi chaqueta hasta que di con lo que buscaba. — Lo olvidaba, ¿cuántos ceros debo adjuntar a tu cuenta?

— ¡Te he dicho que no quiero tu dinero!, ¡no te queda claro! — terminé de poner una suma que creí suficiente en el cheque y lo arranqué con agresividad.

Caminé de nueva cuenta hacia ella, tomándola fuertemente del brazo — No me vas a venir a gritar en mi casa y menos a decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi hijo — jaloneé un poco su cuerpo, pidiendo que con ese movimiento las palabras fueran procesadas por su afectado cerebro.

— ¡Me estás lastimando! — chilló y la solté — veo que no eres el chico manejable de diez años atrás — se burló con saña.

Apreté mis manos en puños, tan fuerte que sentí mis imperceptibles uñas traspasar mi piel, observé como tomaba su bolso con manos temblorosas y nuevamente regresaba frente a mí.

— Espera la llamada de mi abogado, veo que conversar contigo no me va a llevar a ningún lado.

Me burlé ante su mirada confundida — Dile que todo el arsenal del mejor buffet del oeste de los Estados Unidos lo estará esperando — el asombro era un reflejo de su rostro — así es querida, mientras tú tienes un solo abogado yo tengo un ejército, y sólo los mejores — doble el pedazo de papel y lo metí a fuerzas en su pequeño bolso.

Removió de sus demacradas mejillas las lágrimas de cocodrilo que no me conmovían, me dio una última mirada y salió con la frente en alto por la puerta del despacho.

Coloqué las manos en el respaldo de una de las sillas cuando creí no soportaría más, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me forcé a respirar con tranquilidad.

Mis manos ansiaban presionar fuertemente algo y ese algo -en específico- era el cuello de Tanya. Sentí unas manos pequeñas y cálidas acariciar mi espalda, me relajé ante el contacto y mi nublada mente se empezó a disipar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien cariño? — la preocupación llenaba el sonido emitido por mi madre.

La encaré y no sé que vio en mi mirada que me abrazó por la cintura y empezó a acariciar mis cabellos, justo como lo hacía cuando éramos pequeños.

— Ahora lo estoy — besé el tope de su cabeza y me desvanecí en la protección de su abrazo.

Después de algunos minutos la mano de mi padre palmeó mi espalda y rompí amablemente el abrazo con mi madre.

— ¿Qué es lo que quería Tanya? — preguntó Carlisle.

Cerré los ojos prometiéndome que por nada del mundo permitiría que le hiciera daño a mi hijo. —Hablar con Anthony.

— Pero…— mi madre me observó con confusión — ¿Se lo permitirás?

— No mamá.

— Hijo — mi padre habló — sé que no tiene derecho después de lo que hizo, pero ¿no crees que sea bueno para Anthony? — tanto mi madre como yo lo observamos como si la inteligencia hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

Estaba por responder su pregunta cuando mi madre lo encaró, temí por la mirada fría que había en su rostro. — ¿Recuerdas exactamente qué dijo Tanya cuando Edward acercó a Anthony después que naciera?, espero lo hagas Carlisle — lo amenazó.

Un suspiro abandono los labios de mi padre antes de hablar — Dijo que no quería saber nada de él.

Hice una llamada rápida a Bella para informarle que no me esperara por ahora, ella quería saber una razón de mi demora, pero fui incapaz de decirle por teléfono la situación que me envolvía.

Antes de marcharme con mi padre hacia el despacho de Aro, me detuvo. — Tanya me dio esto — rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y me entregó un papel doblado, con rapidez y escepticismo empecé a desdoblarlo — ¿Qué es? — cuestionó una vez estando tras el volante.

— Supuestamente la dirección en la cual vive — asintió y emprendió el camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

El silencio durante los más de treinta minutos que pasamos encerrados en el coche me hizo llevar la situación a diferentes escenas. La principal era borrar a Tanya del mapa, no me importaba darle una parte de mi dinero con tal que no se encontrará con mi hijo. Una vez estando con Aro me prometió mejorías en mi caso, también empezó a trazar un plan de ataque para la próxima vez que se acercará a mí o en su defecto, si ella no lo hacía en algunos días sus abogados irían a la puerta de su casa, emboscándola.

Las luces nocturnas nos recibieron cuando salimos del imponente y vanguardista edificio, el camino de regreso fue un poco más llevadero, mi padre me daba ánimo y no dejaba de decirme lo bien que Aro sabía mover las piezas de su ajedrez laboral. Al llegar a casa de mis padres pretendí sólo cambiar de auto, pero mi madre no tenía la misma opinión, me obligó a comer, no fui consciente de las horas que habían pasado sin alimento hasta cuando el humeante y apetitoso plato estuvo frente a mí y los sonidos de mis intestinos hicieron su vergonzosa aparición.

Aparqué frente a la que era mi casa en los últimos meses tragándome un nudo en la garganta.

_¿Y si Tanya quería herir también a Bella y a Lex en el camino?_

Tan enfrascado estaba en la seguridad emocional de mi hijo que no me percaté de este hecho. Conociéndola sabía que era capaz de eso y más para lograr su cometido.

Una tenue luz se filtraba por las gruesas cortinas que Bella corría por la noche, rogué porque ella y los niños estuvieran dormidos, no tenía la suficiente cabeza para lidiar con las reacciones que estaba seguro levantaría mi rostro. Al entrar fui recibido por el silencio, recargué mi cabeza en la fría puerta y aspiré aire con tranquilidad, inundando mis sentidos con el fresco olor que desprendía la madera.

— Me tenías preocupada — la voz de Bella además de mostrar este sentimiento estaba teñida con un poco de reproche.

_El día de hoy Dios no estaba a mi favor. _

Me giré encarándola, aún y preparada para dormir se veía hermosa, mis ojos quería verla a través de la fina bata de seda que llevaba. Me observó de arriba abajo tratando de percatarse de algo que no supe entender.

— Lo siento no fue mi intensión preocuparte — se acercó dos pasos más, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, el mío brinco con antelación, quería alargar mi brazo y atraerla a mí, quería sentirla entre mis brazos y calmar mi estrés como regularmente lo hacía, pero me obligué a mantenerlos a mis costados. — Ya no pude llamarte — desvié la mirada cuando la suya trataba de ver algo en mi interior.

— ¿Estuviste bebiendo? — dijo en shock, ella sabía que no era muy fanático a la bebida. Su mano en mi mejilla me obligó a verla a los ojos. — ¿Qué ocurrió Edward?

— Necesito un baño — fue mi única contestación y con cuidado alejé su mano de mi rostro.

Prácticamente corrí hasta que llegué al blanco baño, abrí el grifo y con rapidez me despojé de cada prenda que llevaba puesta sin importarme el orden en el cual quedaba. El agua caliente sobre mi agarrotado cuerpo empezó a tener el efecto que deseaba.

Agudicé mi oído cuando la puerta de la habitación fue cerrada, seguí restregando y lavando mi cuerpo al no notar otro sonido hasta que la voz de Bella sonó al otro lado de la puerta corrediza.

— Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que algo me escondes.

Limpié mi cuerpo de cualquier rastro de jabón. — En un momento te lo digo — sabía que no le podía esconder esto, ella necesitaba saber y estar alerta.

Escuché como suspiró con tranquilidad y después corrió la puerta observándome una vez más con preocupación.

— ¿Tan malo es? — tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras me revisaba con la mirada, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al observarla, la bata había quedado en otro lugar, ahora sólo tenía puesto un ligero camisón color perla que dejaba muy poco a mi imaginación.

Me acerqué a ella, hipnotizado por su mirada. — ¿Los niños? — pregunté al reunir las fuerzas necesarias para no gruñir.

Paso saliva audiblemente cuando las yemas de mis dedos recorrieron los finos tirantes. — Ya duermen.

No me importó su protesta cuando coloqué mis húmedas manos en sus caderas y la atraje a mí, desesperado por el dulce sabor de sus labios, la tomé en brazos y suspiró cuando sintió el estado en el que me encontraba, nos acerqué al chorro de agua mientras gruñía al sentir la suave textura de la tela en contra de mi dureza rozando su vientre. Delineé con la punta de mi lengua el contorno de sus labios y en respuesta enterró sus manos en mis cabellos antes de darme completo acceso a su boca.

La prenda mojada entre nuestros cuerpo causaba estragos en mi cordura, bajé mis manos por sus caderas, bajo la prenda, jugando con el delicado encaje de sus bragas. Cuando pretendía retirarla de su cuerpo me detuvo…

— No — habló con la voz estrangulada, mis manos no abandonaron la calidez de su piel, aturdido por su negación levanté mi cabeza de su cuello. — ¿Me dirás la verdad? — jadeó.

— Sí, pero ahora te necesito, por favor — supliqué.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y acercarme de nueva cuenta a ella.

Quité la estorbosa prenda de su cuerpo y me separé a admirarla, recorriendo cada curva que conocía a la perfección.

— Eres tan hermosa — bajé por su escurridizo cuerpo, plantando besos en cuanto cada trozo de piel iba descubriendo con mis hambrientos labios. Retiré la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, y al subir de nueva cuenta no dejé de besar con vehemencia su vientre, rogando porque una parte de ambos ya creciera en su interior.

Antes de erguirme completamente pasé uno de mis brazos bajo su trasero, acercándola a mí y haciendo que nuestros rostros estuvieran a la misma altura. Besé sus mejillas con lentitud, plantando besos aquí y allá, sin ningún patrón autoimpuesto mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en mi cintura.

Mi mano libre recorrió las curvas de su cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta su muslo, bajando más hasta la cara interna del mismo, pasé mis dedos delineando con las yemas la entrada a mi paraíso personal, arqueó su pecho hacia mí y me obligué a verla, mantenía sujeto su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

— No te contengas — con mis labios me encargué de liberar a los suyos de la prisión de sus dientes.

Finalmente mi dedo entró en ella, casi perdiendo la compostura al sentir la calidez a mi alrededor e imaginando que la llenaba con otra parte de mi cuerpo. Un jadeo salió de sus labios cuando separé los míos y bajé por su suave cuello.

Seguí entrando y saliendo de su interior, viendo su rostro con algunas gotas de agua, contraído por el placer que le estaba dando.

Después de hacerla llegar, retiré mi dedo pensando en ya suplantar ese lugar con otra parte de mi anatomía.

— Te amo — susurré contra su cuello, levantó la cabeza y con los ojos aún nublados de placer repitió las palabras que yo dije.

Se sobresaltó cuando giré nuestros cuerpos y recargué el suyo contra las frías baldosas. Arqueó su pecho y bajé mis labios en busca de sus suaves curvas, deleitándome al sentirlos endurecer tras el paso de mis caricias. Movió sus caderas con impaciencia buscando fricción y jadeó entrecortadamente cuando mi miembro se situó justo en su entrada.

— ¡Por favor! — suplicó, dejé de atender su pezón izquierdo y subí mi mirada, idiotizándome con la combinación de sensualidad y ternura, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su desnudo cuerpo siendo sujeto por mis brazos.

Me acerqué a sus labios y los besé con fervor, no la hice esperar más y de una sola y precisa embestida entre en ella, ahogando un profundo gruñido en sus labios producto de la combinación de sensaciones placenteras que me embargaron. Sus movimientos se acoplaron a la intensidad de los míos, sus gemidos amortiguando en mi cuello y sus uñas arañando mi piel, hicieron correr mi sangre con más velocidad y agruparse en un solo lugar, uno que pedía una pronta liberación pero me obligué a alargar el momento, quería seguir escuchando sus gimoteos, pidiéndome que le diera más placer y complacerla. Me contuve hasta que nuevamente la sentí contraer a mi alrededor y cuando mi nombre salió de sus labios con un fuerte grito pulsé en su interior.

La pegué a mi cuerpo mientras trataba de recomponer mi respiración, pase -aún con las piernas temblorosas- nuestros cuerpos por el chorro de agua caliente una última vez antes de detenerlo. Se aferró a mi cintura cuando la coloqué sobre sus pies, mientras empezaba a quitar la humedad de su cuerpo. Dejé la toalla sobre sus hombros y tomé otra para mí.

— Has arruinado ese camisón — seguí el rumbo de su mirada y reí al ver la prenda en una esquina, completamente mojada. — ¡No te rías! ¡era mi favorito! — reprochó con humor, señalándome con su dedo acusador.

— Sólo está húmeda cariño — aparté los rizos que se pegaron en su mejilla, llevándolos tras su oreja — pero mañana mismo puedes tomar una de mis tarjetas de crédito y comparte la mejor lencería.

— ¿Para qué acaben como ese? — dijo con incredulidad.

— Te puedo comprar toda una tienda — sujeté la toalla en mi cadera antes de deslizar mi mano por su cuello — no importa que queden húmedos, o en su defecto desgarrados, siempre puedes comprar más — se estremeció y aproveché su descuido para tomarla en brazos.

— ¡Edward! — chilló aferrándose a mi cuello. — Tenemos que recoger todo esto — negué y besé su nariz.

— Primero te llevo a la cama — me observó con los ojos entrecerrados — a dormir — aclaré.

— ¿Has olvidado algo? — su ceja estaba en alto, negué mientras trataba de esquivar el campo minado en el que convertí el baño — ¿me contarás por qué estabas tan extraño cuando llegaste? — acarició mi mejilla y asentí.

La coloqué sobre la cama y fui a su cómoda, sacando otro conjunto para que durmiera y siendo consciente de algo que no debíamos haber hecho, sonreí, jamás me arrepentiría de estar dentro de ella, pero bueno, ella merecía una explicación.

— Me alegra verte así — alcé una ceja y le di su ropa — sonriendo — seguí haciendo lo que dijo y fui en busca de mi propia ropa interior, mi sentido del humor había cambiado con su sola presencia. — ¿Por qué sonríes?

— Debería estar arrepentido — dije con seriedad, su ceño se frunció y lo alisé con mis dedos. — ¿Recuerdas el día que es? — lo pensó unos segundos. — Se supone que no deberíamos haber hecho lo que hicimos en el baño.

Sonrió antes de tomar su labio entre sus dientes — Yo no me arrepiento — dijo provocativamente haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

_Esta mujer me iba a matar._

— ¡Dios Bella! deja de hacer eso antes que dejé a un lado la conversación y mi boca busqué una nueva actividad.

Se estremeció y apuntó el baño con su dedo. — No, yo quiero saber, ve a recoger — ordenó atropelladamente.

Acomodé rápidamente mi ropa sucia mientras que la suya la llevé a la lavandería, en el camino de regreso pasé por la habitación de los niños, los dos dormían plácidamente sin percatarse de lo que podría cambiar si Tanya cumplía con su objetivo, uno que jamás permitiría que pasará.

Cuando llegué a su habitación estaba sentada en la cama sobre sus talones. — ¿Ahora sí me lo contarás todo? — negué acercándome a su encuentro y me adentré en las tibias mantas atrayendo su cuerpo.

Me dejé llevar por las caricias de sus dedos recorriendo los músculos de mi torso, deteniéndola cuando me creí incapaz de respetar mi promesa.

— Tanya regresó y quiere ver a Anthony — se enderezó con rapidez quedando sentada en la cama.

— ¿Cómo?

Le conté los sucesos que habían ocurrido en todo el día, los que ella ya conocía y los que le había ocultado, viendo como cerraba los puños con violencia cuando supo el atrevimiento de Tanya, cuestionando con temor si Aro podía impedir que ella se acercará a mi hijo y actuando como una mamá oso cuando le dije mis sospechas sobre Tanya haciéndole daño también a ella o a Lex.

— ¡No puede venir a reclamar algo que ella…_desprecio!_ —le dolió decir la última palabra pero no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella, Tanya no tenía corazón. — No permitiré que se acerqué a ellos — alargué mi mano y la coloqué en su mejilla.

— Bella es mi deber protegerlos, no te debes preocupar por eso.

Sus astutos ojos me observaron bajo la espesura de sus pestañas. — Pero yo podría ayudar.

Tomé su mano y me dejé caer en las almohadas, con ella sobre mi pecho, dando gracias una vez más por tenerla a mi lado.

— A lo que me debes ayudar es a dormir, he tenido un día pésimo cariño — aparté su cabello y deposité un beso en su frente.

— Ahora comprendo tu mirada pérdida — tomó mi mano y la apretó ligeramente. — No me gusto como llegaste, parecías muy confundido y temeroso, no eras tú.

— Tenía mucho miedo — admití — durante todo la tarde sólo pensé en Anthony y cuando estacioné mi coche junto al tuyo se formó un nudo en mi estómago al pensar que Tanya les hiciera daño a ti y a Lex.

— Ya no te atormentes — levantó su rostro y depositó un cálido beso en mis labios — todo estará bien.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, algo en mi cerebro lo supo y mi corazón se hinchó una vez más al ser consciente de la maravillosa mujer que había encontrado.

**…**

— ¿Zafrina sabes dónde se encuentra mi padre? — mi fiel secretaria levantó su mirada cuando la llamé.

Pude observar la indecisión en sus ojos — No lo sé Edward — sabía que mentía, arqueé una ceja observándola fijamente — Ya te he dicho que no lo sé — bajó la mirada nuevamente, rodé los ojos pensando en que le pasaba, ya lo aclararía mas tarde. Estaba por marcharme y antes que diera el segundo paso me detuvo. — ¿No olvida algo en su consultorio Dr. Cullen?

— Nada — me encogí de hombros.

Me observó de arriba abajo con rapidez — ¿Su estetoscopio?

— Le pediré uno a los residentes.

— ¡Pero necesita el suyo! — chilló — no pierde nada en entrar y tomarlo, además el suyo es mejor — aseguró.

Rodé los ojos, lo importante para mí era que funcionara pero aún así seguí sus indicaciones, ella sonrió complacida antes que me adentrará a mi consultorio. Estaba tan extraña.

Cerré la puerta con mi pie y distinguí con la poca luz que se filtraba por las persianas entreabiertas el instrumento arriba de mi escritorio. Pretendí caminar y alcanzarlo pero me tensé al sentir unas manos sobre mis ojos…

Antes que la divertida voz saliera de sus labios me relajé conociendo su toque.

— Pensé que tendría que salir y hacerte entrar a rastras — su risa inundó el espacio. Quité sus manos y me giré a observarla.

Parecía un ángel, preciosa, vestida con un ligero vestido blanco.

Estaba idiotizado observándola hasta que me percaté que no era muy normal que me visitara. Me preocupé.

— ¿Ocurrió algo?, ¿los niños están bien?

Sonrió antes de contestar — Están bien, los dejé en casa de tus padres con la Sra. Cope.

Suspiré y me acerqué a sus labios, ronroneando de felicidad al sentirlos de nuevo, ya que una cirugía inesperada me había hecho salir temprano de su cálida cama evitando que me despidiera como debería.

— Te he extrañado — susurré con el poco oxígeno que aún quedaba en mis pulmones.

Nos sostuvimos en los brazos del otro hasta que nuestra agitada respiración se calmó, levantó su rostro de mi pecho y me obligué a observarla.

— Yo también lo he hecho — palmeó mi mejilla y se dirigió a mi escritorio, sentándose en el borde. — ¿No preguntarás a que vine? — ronroneó divertida jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Me tensé al observarla, los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban por la habitación golpeaban en su cuerpo, haciendo su piel brillar. Mi mente se llenó con cientos de imágenes, en todas ellas Bella estaba sobre mi escritorio, completamente desnuda.

Observé fascinado a mi ángel/demonio personal mientras me acercaba embrujado por su mirada. Me coloqué en medio de sus piernas y subí mis manos con lentitud desde sus rodillas hasta sus caderas.

— No tengo la menor idea de a que has venido — susurré contra su piel sintiendo como su sangre corría con más rapidez, mi preocupación número uno ya había sido aclarada y ella también estaba bien. — Al menos que hayas pensado en complacer a tu prometido — se estremeció cuando la hice recostarse sobre la fina madera, y viendo su rostro continué…— Sé que te gusta mi consultorio ¿y sabes algo? — sus ojos se abrieron cuando dejé de hablar, esperando que me observara, no quería que me privara de observar en su interior. — Este escritorio sigue intacto.

El bajo gemido que salió de sus labios cuando presioné completamente mi cuerpo sobre el de ella me hizo perder la poca cordura que aún tenía, Bella siempre lograba -consciente o inconscientemente- ese cometido en mí, mi cuerpo despertaba sólo a su cercanía.

Aproveché cuando no me detuvo al bajar la fina ropa interior que llevaba.

— Se suponía que sólo venía a dar las buenas nuevas — dijo divertida después de un momento de silencio, levanté mi cabeza del hueco de su cuello y la observé con intriga. — Alice entró a quirófano, no dudo que en este tiempo ya tengas una nueva sobrina — sonreí feliz por la noticia y besé su nariz.

— Tenemos — recalqué y ella asintió.

Me apuró a levantarme y con desgana lo hice. Recolocamos nuestras ropas y ella pretendió acomodar el escritorio.

— Vamos — fue mi turno de apurarla, la duda estaba en su rostro — ya lo limpiaran luego — abrió más los ojos, avergonzada — ok, yo lo haré más tarde — asintió conforme.

Giré el pomo y observé como se tensó, sus mejillas enrojecieron y bajó la mirada a sus manos, restregándolas una contra la otra.

— Lo más probable es que Zafrina se haya ido.

— ¡Eso no ayuda Edward! — chilló.

Abrí la puerta y salí antes de ella, sacó su cabeza y cuando observó el escritorio vacío suspiró y salió completamente. Quise reír por su actitud, mas su mirada retadora me lo impidió.

Al entrar a la habitación las risas y alegría de mis padres y hermanos estaba presente, observé a mi hermana sobre la cama, y a pesar del duro trabajo que debió haber realizado, su sonrisa era radiante. Jasper estaba en la misma situación, sentado en la cama al lado de su mujer y con su vista fija entre ella y el bultito rosa que sostenía mi madre, Bella se acercó primero a ellas.

Hice lo mismo que ella al escuchar sus palabras, Bella no mentía, la bebé era preciosa, su rostro completamente rosa y poca cantidad de cabello rubio enmarcaba su pequeña cabeza.

Mi madre y Rose -que también estaba observando a la niña- dijeron algunas palabras más antes que Bella se encaminará a la cama, junto a los nuevos papás.

Seguí escuchando la conversación y también aporté un poco, mientras Rose se percataba de los rasgos que compartía con su familia, mi madre lo hacía con la nuestra, a pesar del gran parecido a ambos, la niña era una pequeña copia de Alice.

Me encaminé a la cama y Bella me cedió su lugar, antes de sentarme besé la frente de mi hermana.

— Se parece mucho a ti de pequeña.

— Mamá dice lo mismo — aclaró Alice algo incrédula.

— Aunque ella es más hermosa — me fulminó con la mirada para luego sonreír. — ¿Y ya decidieron el nombre? — durante los últimos seis meses había escuchado mínimo un nombre con cada letra del alfabeto.

Alice rodó los ojos y dejó el momento para Jasper — Su nombre es Addison.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y enfoqué mi mirada en ella, mi padre y Emmett entraron.

— ¡Vaya Belly-Bells! — Emmett bramó — creí que tendría que vocearte por todo el hospital —suspiró fingiendo haber encontrado paz — ¿qué había de interesante en el consultorio de Eddie?

Gruñí en su dirección para luego enfocar mi mirada en Bella, estaba sonrojada, Emmett aprovechó eso a su favor y soltó una risotada, ganándose un golpe de Rose y el haber sido reprendido por mis padres.

— Son tan enfadosos — dijo indignado sobando su brazo, acercándose a Esme — ¿tú sí quieres al tío Em, verdad pequeña Addie?

De uno a uno los miembros de mi familia sostuvieron a la pequeña en brazos pero la única que me maravilló fue Bella, se veía tan hermosa con un bebé en sus brazos, susurrándole palabras de amor y meciendo su pequeño cuerpo.

La hora de marcharnos llegó cuando Alice cayó profundamente dormida, mis padres se quedaron y salimos en compañía de Rose y Emmett, rumbo al ascensor.

— ¿No se irán ya? — preguntó Bella cuando Emmett presionó el botón para subir.

Antes que mi hermano hablará lo hizo Rose. — ¿Se podrían quedar un poco más mientras llegamos? — inmediatamente Bella asintió.

Ninguno de los dos quiso saber qué cosas tenían pendientes.

Salimos del elevador y pretendía salir por la puerta de empleados cuando una conocida melena rubia llamó mi atención, me tensé y enojé ¿acaso nos estaba siguiendo? No quise responderme porque sabía que la respuesta no me iba a gustar.

— ¿Edward? — Bella me llamó confundida cuando paré mi andar y giré al lado contrario, respiré y enfoqué nuevamente mi mirada en ella.

— No te alarmes — el efecto de mi advertencia fue todo lo contrario, la pequeña arruga en su ceño se formó y con rapidez giró su cabeza — Tanya nos está siguiendo.

Soltó el aire de su interior y me urgió a señalarla. — ¿Quién es?

— ¿Ves a la rubia que está en recepción? — asintió — tengo que ir a dejarle las cosas en claro, ¿quieres ir al auto o me acompañas?

— ¿Acaso estás loco? — soltó indignada — claro que te acompaño, ya sabrá ella con quien se mete — tomó mi mano y emprendió el camino, estaba enfadada. — Debe saber que su presencia no nos intimida, no le daremos lo que quiere — calló al estar más cerca del sitio y a la distancia Thamara nos sonrió, Tanya siguió la mirada de la recepcionista, sonriendo en nuestra dirección. — ¿Tú eres Tanya? —dijo Bella con incredulidad.

Regresé mi mirada a Bella, estaba completamente confundida, pero lo que me sorprendió más fue la respuesta de Tanya.

— Así es Bella.

_¿De dónde demonios la conocía?_ Antes que lo preguntará Bella me interrumpió.

— Pero…— balbuceó unas palabras más hasta que su voz, en tono bajo y completamente distorsionada por el enojo salió — ¿tratabas de hacernos daño?, por eso no dijiste tu nombre, ¿Qué tramas?

No queriendo ser blanco de las miradas causadas por las ganas de estrangular a Tanya por su atrevimiento hablé…

— Camina a aquella puerta — solté con los dientes apretados, indicando el camino.

Apretó los labios y giró siguiendo mi orden.

— Edward me estás lastimando — solté con rapidez la mano de Bella, sin querer y por culpa de Tanya le había hecho daño.

— Lo siento amor — me disculpé y llevé su mano a mis labios antes de abrir la puerta.

Dejamos que Tanya entrará primero, y antes de hacerlo nosotros retuve a Bella, quería saber la verdad de sus labios.

— ¿Te ha hecho daño? — vi en la profundidad de sus ojos por si trataba de mentirme, conociéndola sabía que mentiría sólo porque no le hiciera daño a Tanya.

— No — aclaró inmediatamente — no sé que pretende, tiene cerca de más de un mes que va a la librería — su respuesta me impresionó — inclusive ha hablado con los niños — esto no lo esperaba e inevitablemente me enojó mas, ¿cómo se atrevía a acercarse a ellos?

Hice que entrará al interior, el demacrado cuerpo de Tanya se estremeció cuando azoté la puerta.

— ¿Me puedes decir que haces aquí? — ella iba a hablar pero no la dejé y me acerqué a ella. — ¡ ¿Tu atrofiado cerebro no sabe interpretar lo que significa, "_No te acerques a nosotros hasta que los abogados decidan y hayas firmado"_? ! — le grité.

— No te estoy siguiendo.

— ¿A no? — dije con ironía — ¿pero si lo haces con Bella?, te lo voy a decir por última vez — respiré y arrugué la nariz al percibir su excéntrico perfume — No te acerques a nosotros — remarqué con las silabas separadas — o a cualquier miembro de mi familia, ¿queda claro o lo tengo que repetir de nuevo?

— Sólo vine a una vistita con el médico Edward — la humedad en sus ojos no me conmovió.

— ¡Hay decenas de hospitales en Seattle y precisamente tenías que venir al de mi familia! — la sujeté fuertemente del brazo, chilló y no me pasó desapercibido el moretón que estaba bajo mi mano, aún así no bajé la intensidad de mi agarre mientras la llevaba a la puerta.

— Siento mucho no decirte quien era Bella — le dijo cuando pasamos por su lado, no podía soportar más sus palabras y antes que dijera algo que acabará con mi paciencia abrí la puerta, tragándome todas mis advertencias.

— Vete Tanya y espera la llamada de mis abogados — cerré la puerta en su cara, el rumbo de mi día cambio de ser muy bueno a totalmente terrible con su aparición.

_¿No se pudo haber quedado en dónde quiera que estuviera?_ Reproché mentalmente, dejando caer mi peso sobre la puerta.

— Todo va a salir bien Edward — me giré y dejé que Bella entrará en mi abrazo, su calidez me hizo tener la fe que ella aseguraba. — Le contarás de esto a Aro y averiguaremos si realmente estaba aquí por lo que dijo — susurró con la voz baja, calmando una vez más mi ansiedad.

Los días siguientes avanzaron con normalidad, esa tarde tras llegar a la casa de mis padres inmediatamente llamé a Aro, notificándole de lo sucedido. Él aseguró que podríamos usar eso a nuestro favor.

A la mañana siguiente y cumpliendo la promesa con Bella me aseguré personalmente de revisar su expediente y hablar con el médico que la atendió, por alguna extraña razón no creí cuando me dijo que sólo había acudido por una simple gripe. Los análisis sanguíneos que le realizaron no sólo mostraban una posible infección, estaba anémica y tenía algunos trastornos hepáticos, no le di importancia, seguramente serían producto de su fanatismo a la bebida.

Esperaba que pronto su inexistente lado materno se fuera y se marchara tan inesperadamente como fue su reaparición.

**...**

El golpeteó que hacia mi teléfono sobre la mesa de noche interrumpió mi sueño, gruñí apretándome al cuerpo que permanecía bajo el mío, la pequeña figura se movió intranquila al sentir mi propio movimiento. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era ser levantado tan temprano el fin de semana. Me separé con desgana del cálido cuerpo de Bella antes que ella también despertará. Sin abrir los ojos y tentando con la mano encontré el movedizo aparato, lo llevé a mi rostro y abrí los ojos lentamente casi aventándolo cuando reconocí el remitente.

Gruñí bajo mi aliento y me prometí cambiar mi número y jamás dárselo a Félix o en su defecto dejar el celular en silencio. Lo que encontré fue un recordatorio de algo que ya sabía, la fiesta en su casa se había convertido en el principal tema de conversación en mi familia, no puedo decir que no me alegraba, ya que gracias a este evento aprovecharía para darle una sorpresa a Bella.

Lo dejé nuevamente en el lugar del cual lo tomé y me recosté en las almohadas de nuevo, mi mirada se quedó fija al blanco techo hasta que sentí el cuerpo de Bella pegarse al mío, me dejé rodear por la calidez que emitía mientras cerraba los ojos. Mi nariz cosquilleaba al compás de su respiración, aún con mi _"molestia"_ yo seguía aspirando como un adicto el dulce olor que desprendían sus cabellos.

Por más que traté de hundirme de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños, mi anhelado deseo no llegó.

Levanté mi cabeza cuando escuché como batallaban por abrir la puerta, era una regla que en esos dos días la puerta estuviera abierta y nuestros cuerpos completamente cubiertos. Una pequeña y rubia cabeza se asomó por el pequeño espacio que con cuidado fue abierto, sonreí en su dirección y obtuve el mismo gesto de su parte. La puerta se abrió más y vi el responsable de haber abierto la puerta.

— Se despertó y ya no quiso dormir — la adormilada voz de Lex explicó.

Bajé la mirada a la carita expectante de Ellan y no me pude resistir al encanto de la misma.

— ¿Quieres ver las caricaturas princesa? — asintió de inmediato, se encaminó a la cama y antes que Lex cerrará la puerta les pregunté…— ¿Tienen hambre?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

Lex se movió intranquilo en su sitio. — No, tengo sueño — admitió avergonzado y antes que yo hablará de nuevo intuyó mi no formulada pregunta. — Todos siguen dormidos — asentí y dejé que se marchará antes de ingeniármelas para subir a Ellan con una sola mano a la cama, tratando de no molestar a Bella que seguía abrazada a mi pecho.

No entendía como la pequeña bribona que recién se acomodaba en la cama podría estar despierta. En un mal momento me arrepentí cuando acepté cuidar a mis sobrinos pidiéndole a Rose que devolviera el favor la noche de hoy. El jugar un simple juego de mesa pasó a ser otro y otro, hasta que pasadas las dos de la mañana algunas cabezas caían para atrás debido al merecido sueño. Bella se reía de mi desgracia, ya que mi poco tiempo dedicado a la alimentación de los niños propinó que indebidamente les diera una cantidad de azúcar que su cuerpo no requería, pero no me pude negar al ver las caritas entristecidas cuando Bella les negó las golosinas, a sus espaldas dejé que comieran algunas, claro, ella lo supo cuando regresó y se encontró con el empaque completamente vacío, tirado en el bote de la cocina.

_Debía aprender a cubrir mis movimientos. _

— Tío Ed — el llamado de mi sobrina me hizo regresar a la realidad, sus ingenuos y brillantes ojos azules me veían divertida — quiero ver las caricaturas.

Cumplí su petición encendiendo la televisión en un volumen bajo, bajé la mirada cuando mi nombre salió de los labios de Bella, percatándome que también había atraído la atención de la niña al otro lado de la cama.

— Tia Bells habla dormida — susurró divertida viendo el relajado rostro.

La pequeña aprovechó que el programa que veía estaba en comerciales, estiró su pequeña mano, deslizando sus dedos por el contorno de mi anillo que descansaba en el dedo corazón de Bella, a ambas niñas les llamaba la atención las cosas brillantes. Contemplé sus acciones por un tiempo incontable. Sin ser consciente me quedé dormido.

Me desperté en una cama vacía, al ver el despertador comprobé que era muy tarde, rápidamente me levanté maldiciéndome una vez más por promover una pijamada para cinco niños. Antes de salir de la habitación mi chica entró.

Se sorprendió al verme. — Apenas venía a levantarte.

— Siento haberme quedado dormido — me disculpé — se supone que te iba a ayudar con los niños.

Sacudió su cabeza y tomó mi mano. — Ahora bajemos a desayunar, todavía puedes ayudarme a alistarlos para salir.

Desayunamos entre risas, Bella se encargó de alistar a las niñas mientras yo lo hacía con los chicos.

_O al menos trataba de coordinarlos._

— Edward, el tío Em y la tía Rose llegaron — vi al niño a través del espejo y asentí, me demoré más del tiempo que pretendía cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a Bella, por lo que mi tiempo se acortó. Lex avanzó hasta colocarse a mi lado, junto al lavabo, sus curiosos ojos me observaban con detenimiento mientras me rasuraba. — ¿Crees que a mamá le guste la sorpresa?

Nuevamente había recurrido a los niños para comprarle algo a Bella, algo que sería de todos pero que ella debería aprobar.

— Espero que sí — asintió sonriente — pero si no lo hace tendremos que buscar otra — no debía darle falsas esperanzas.

— Realmente me gusta esa — dijo con desgana, sabía que tenía razón.

Ignoré los comentarios infantiles de mi hermano al bajar y me gané una mirada confusa de Bella al ver lo que llevaba en mis manos. Desvié la mirada antes que preguntará y salí a colocarlas dentro del coche.

— ¿Qué es lo que se traen ustedes tres? — Bella pidió exasperada al detenerme en un rojo de camino a la casa de mi amigo. — Han estado así desde hace días, ¿qué me esconden? — volvió a insistir cambiando su mirada de los niños a mí.

Los niños respondieron un escueto _"Nada"_ para volver a enfrascarse en su conversación.

_¡Tramposos! _

Sabían cómo dejarme a mí el problema.

Sus cejas se alzaron apurándome. — No te hemos escondido nada, cosas de chicos — apreté su rodilla antes de seguir avanzando, no se quedó conforme.

— Descubriré sea lo que sea que escondan — masculló molesta antes de girar su rostro viendo por la ventanilla.

Al llegar a la casa colocó una mano en mi pecho antes que yo intentara salir del auto, seguía molesta.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué colocaste más maletas en el coche de Emmett? — suspiré sabiendo que no le podía decir nada, no aún.

— Los niños pasaran la noche con Rose y Emmett.

Sus ojos llamearon — ¿Y eso me lo ibas a decir…? — inquirió alzando sus cejas.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello, era difícil ocultarle algo y más sabiendo que no le gustaba.

Encaré su molesto rostro, dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa haciéndome tragar en seco mientras se acercaba a mí, la punta de su nariz acarició mi cuello, fue subiendo lentamente aumentando los latidos de mi corazón al sentir su cálida respiración sobre mi piel. Una de sus manos se colocó en mi rodilla, dándose más apoyo para acceder a mi cuerpo, me tensé y cerré mis manos en puños cuando las suyas subieron por mi muslo, cerré los ojos al sentir como mi cuerpo respondía a las ya conocidas caricias.

Su nariz subió hasta mi mejilla y de ahí emprendió camino a mis labios, suspiré y giré mi rostro impaciente por sentir los suyos. Su risa me hizo abrir los ojos, su nariz rozaba la mía, podía sentir su dulce aliento, sí me movía un poco sentiría sus labios.

— Siempre tan impaciente — ronroneó sonriendo.

Hice lo mismo que ella, su otra mano se colocó en mis cabellos.

_Me tenía al borde._

El brillo en sus ojos se intensificó, cerré los ojos y me preparé para su encuentro.

— Pero realmente estoy muy molesta contigo — la calidez de su cuerpo desapareció.

Abrí los ojos asombrado, viendo como abría la puerta y salía dejándome en el coche con mi problema.

_¡Genial! _

Al entrar en la casa Félix inmediatamente me adentró al patio trasero donde los hombres de mi familia y la suya ya estaban reunidos. Un momento después las chicas salieron y se unieron a nuestra plática. A pesar de tener a Bella a mi lado sentía una gran muralla entre nosotros, nunca la había visto tan molesta.

El timbre resonó dentro de la casa y Gianna se adentró al interior. Alice, a pesar de los reproches de mis padres y de su pobre marido, había decidido no faltar a la primera reunión familiar que presenciaría Addie, mascullando que con tantos médicos en el lugar sería como asistir a una consulta en el hospital. Afortunadamente lograron convencer a mi testaruda hermana de permanecer dentro de la casa, y con ello redujeron mis posibilidades de aclarar las cosas con Bella.

— ¿Qué le hiciste Edward? — Jasper palmeó mi espalda mientras veía resignado como Bella desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina, sabía que quería saber la verdad así que se lo dije. No me importó que me psicoanalizara, él siempre me entendía. — Deberías saber que Bella es así, no le gustan las sorpresas, además, tal vez se enojó porque no le comentaste lo que se refería a los niños. — Eso que me dijo no lo había contemplado.

_¿Bella se molestaría porque decidí donde dormiría Lex?_

— ¿Tú crees que sea así? — pregunté confundido.

— No lo sé, tú la conoces mejor que yo — entrecerré mis ojos pidiendo silenciosamente una mejor respuesta, vamos era psicólogo. — Ok, conociéndola sé que ella no se molestaría por eso, más bien es por su aversión a las sorpresas, aún recuerdo sus gritos en San Valentín — dijo divertido — esperó que lo que decidiste no influya en su estado y lo empeore más — me alarmé, no quería que eso ocurriera.

— Sé que no lo debí haber hecho, pero sí ella no la acepta encontraremos una que llené sus expectativas.

— Lo sé Edward, anda vayamos afuera — clavó su mirada a través de la puerta de cristal — al parecer Félix y Emmett se hacen cargo de los niños, y están cerca de la costa.

Salí en compañía de mi hermano y amigo, la humedad del exterior me ayudó a despejar mi mente, las chicas nos llamaron a comer y todo siguió sin el más mínimo cambio. Pasé el resto de la tarde con mis pies desnudos sobre la gruesa arenilla que cubría el _Puget Sound,_tratando de conciliar mi tranquilidad mientras me divertía con las ocurrencias de los niños, Emmett y Félix. En repetidas ocasiones Bella salió a colocar bloqueador solar a los niños.

_Ignorándome olímpicamente._

Al parecer esto no paso desapercibido por nadie en la casa ya que hasta el mismísimo Aro se percató y me cuestionó mostrando interés. Su conversación cambio drásticamente de un segundo a otro.

— Tanya salió de Washington.

Desenfoqué mis ojos que veían en la lejanía el recorrido de un _Ferry_, no hablé pero el prosiguió, con mi atención en su rostro.

— Alec llevó la papelería para que la firmará el día de ayer, no la encontró y fue a buscar al portero para saber a qué hora encontrarla, éste lo mandó con el dueño del edificio y le informó lo que ya te dije, que salió de la cuidad, sus cosas siguen dentro del departamento, así que supongo regresará.

Me sorprendí al saber que después de todos sus movimientos se marchará sin decirlo, se suponía que ella era la principal interesada en ver a mi hijo, por mí se podía ir a vivir a la luna y jamás regresar, hasta cierto punto la noticia me alegró un poco.

— ¿Sabes a dónde fue? — pregunté por fin después de unos instantes de silencio.

— Alec rastreó su salida del aeropuerto rumbo a Houston, en estos momentos está moviendo sus contactos para tenerla vigilada por allá, no avisó ni a sus abogados sobre su inesperada salida — dijo con fingida incredulidad.

Asentí procesando la nueva información, ¿qué tendría que hacer Tanya en Texas? En lo poco que supe de su vida antes de la Universidad la única familia que tenía eran sus padres que vivían en Alaska, nunca habló sobre alguien más. ¿Se refugiaría en la zona sur del país después de su loca estadía en New York? Me preocupaba no tener claros los puntos negros de su vida en más de seis años, no sabía con quien se relacionaba ni que hacía de su vida, una razón más para desconfiar de su cercanía a mi hijo.

Finalmente la hora de marcharnos y enfrentarme nuevamente a la mirada acusadora de Bella llegó, seguí sus pasos un metro atrás de ella, los niños mantenían su atención mientras les pedía que se comportaran y siguieran las ordenes de Rose, jamás las de Emmett.

Me giré y observé a mi pequeña y enfuruñada mujer cuando el _Jeep_ se perdió en una curva, le sonreí torcidamente, siendo consciente de las consecuencias que esto causaba en ella.

_Grave error. _

Me fulminó con la mirada antes de girar y emprender el camino al coche.

Suspiré frustrado y corrí a su encuentro rogando porque las cosas no salieran mal esta noche. La escuché bufar cuando estiré mi mano antes de ella para abrir su puerta. Me encaró, estaba sonrojada pero no el sonrojo que tenía cuando estaba avergonzada o después de hacer el amor.

Esta vez era por puro y mero enfado.

Sus palabras me descolocaron — No te esfuerces en remediar lo que has hecho, de cualquier manera no obtendrás lo que planeabas para esta noche — la observe estático mientras se introducía al interior del auto.

_Estaba perdido_, pero aún así tenía fe.

Me adentré al coche y emprendí -ante el incomodo silencio en el interior- el corto camino que nos separaba de nuestro destino. Observé por el rabillo del ojo la confusión en Bella, mas no pregunto nada, era tan testaruda.

Aparqué y salí del auto rápidamente cuando enfocó su mirada en mí.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — preguntó al abrir su puerta. No contesté y la ayudé a salir del auto, mientras con mi otra mano buscaba dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón.

Me cuestionó con la mirada una vez centré mi atención en su rostro. — Esta es la sorpresa.

Confundida observó a su alrededor y luego a mí, sostuve la pequeña pieza de metal para después colocarla en su mano extendida, al sentir el extraño objeto bajó la mirada.

— Antes que digas cualquier cosa, no viviremos en el patrimonio de Lex, tenemos que buscar nuestro propio sitio — aclaré antes que me reprochará, su casa era muy cálida, pero era lo que sus hermanos dejaron para Lex.

_No viviríamos a expensas de la herencia de un niño. _

— ¿La compraste? — cuestionó después de unos segundos.

— Aún no — conteste con rapidez — primero quiero saber tu opinión, sino te gusta podremos escoger la que tú desees, he hablado con un agente de bienes raíces y ya tiene propuestas por si esta no cumple tus requisitos. Sólo echemos un vistazo, por favor — rogué.

Su mirada se suavizó y respiré tranquilo, me permitió estrecharla entre mis brazos.

_¡Como extrañe su calidez rodeándome!_

Estaba un poco tensa pero esto cambio cuando besé su frente y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, sentía mi corazón desbocado ante su respuesta, quiera que ella creyera en mí, nunca la obligaría a tener algo que yo quisiera, y mis palabras anteriores no podían ser más que verdad, yo estaría feliz donde ella lo este, eso jamás cambiaría.

— ¿Vamos? — pedí en tono bajo en su oído, se estremeció antes de levantar su mirada y sonreírme con una afirmación.

Sus ojos brillaban con felicidad bajo los rayos del próximo atardecer, podía ver lo mismo en los míos a través del reflejo de los suyos, su mirada ahora era cálida, muchas veces quería meterme en su cabeza y descubrir el funcionamiento de la misma.

_Vivía asombrándome ante sus reacciones. _

Recorrimos en silencio cada una de las habitaciones, empezando por el primero piso. Aún y estando vacía la casa era acogedora, Bella sonreía o negaba al ver cada rincón, esperaba una sesión de _"No debes derrochar el dinero"_ para el final del recorrido, pero para mí el dinero pasaba a un segundo plano, primero era su felicidad y sí tenía los medios no los desaprovecharía. Ella merecía lo mejor.

Dejé intencionalmente para el último la habitación principal.

— Esta será la nuestra — susurré en su oído tras su espalda, su respiración se aceleró mas no supe sí por mi cercanía o la impresión dentro de las cuatro paredes.

Dio dos pasos al frente observando el espacio vacío. La habitación cubría todo el ancho de la casa, a ambos lados tenía grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar deliberadamente los rayos del sol, el alto techo le daba la impresión de ser más grande de lo que ya era.

A Bella le llamó la atención lo mismo que a mí y se dirigió al sitio. Repasó una y otra vez cada ángulo en la lejanía, asombrada observando a su alrededor.

_Yo lo hacía viéndola a ella. _

Finalmente habló con la voz baja — Es hermoso — no pude estar en desacuerdo. Teníamos una completa vista del _Puget Sound_.

Giró sobre sus talones con la mirada expectante — ¿Te gusta? — cuestioné temeroso, ella suspiró audiblemente. — A los niños les encantó — callé abruptamente ante su cuestionante mirada.

— ¿Los niños?

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer al dar información de más y delatar a mis cómplices. — Recurrí a ellos para tener una opinión — admití ante su mirada divertida.

— Ahora comprendo su complicidad, ¿debo aprender a intuir eso, verdad? — preguntó más para ella misma.

Se acercó a mí con lentitud, su cuerpo lanzaba ondas expansibles de calor que me golpeaban con más intensidad al acortar la distancia, apreté mis manos en puños cuando su pecho rozó mi torso, mordió su labio inferior mientras me observaba con un nuevo brillo en su mirada que no supe distinguir. Se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies y besó mi mejilla que aún poseía una temperatura más cálida.

— Me gusta — sonrió divertida ante mi confusión mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello — realmente me gusta la casa — completó y yo sonreí rodeándola con mis brazos — aunque es demasiado ostentosa. — Reí con fuerzas y levanté su cuerpo haciendo que enredará sus piernas en mi cintura.

— Lamento no decírtelo antes y hacerte enojar — levantó su cabeza del hueco de mi cuello.

— Eso no fue lo que me molestó — la observé confundido, ella negó y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por mi rostro — Me molestó que me dejarás con la pregunta en la boca y encontrarás mejor el acomodar las maletas en el coche de Emmett y por si eso fuera poco ellos lo notaron.

Sus palabras fueron un golpe bajo para mí. — No quise hacerlo con esa intención — aclaré. — Pensé que te había molestado el que decidiera el lugar en el cual dormiría Lex sin tu autorización.

— Eso jamás me molestaría. — Sonrió antes de acercar sus labios a mi rostro, donde besó con lentitud mis mejillas, nariz y parpados. — Te amo.

Dije las mismas palabras que ella, haciéndome una promesa interna para no fallarle en el futuro, sabía que no siempre tendríamos nuestros buenos momentos y un parte de mí se alegraba por ello. Debido a esos _"tiempos difíciles"_ había aprendido a interpretar sus acciones, a conocer sus reacciones y a prepararme y tratar de evitar cometerlas de nuevo a cualquier costa.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. ¡Son tan geniales!**

**Lamento mucho la demora pero he tenido muchas fallas técnicas con mi lap ¬_¬**

**Gracias Ise (aka Chapis Cullen) y Criss (aka Nhessa) por aguantar TODOS mis arranques y ayudarme a cambiar nuevamente el summary :S -Si quieren reír, llorar, suspirar, golpear a alguien, pasen a leerlas, los links en mi perfil-**

**¡Happy Halloween!**


	28. Obsequios

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer sólo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Sólo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 28**

**Obsequios **

**.**

**Bella POV**

Pequeñas líneas de luz entraban por las hendiduras que había entre las cortinas de la nueva casa. Llevábamos pocos días instalados en ella y aún no me acostumbraba a despertar en el nuevo lugar. Mentiría si dijera que no me gustaba, al contrario, estaba fascinada desde la primera vez que la visitamos.

Podría describirla como la casa de mis sueños, amplios ventanales que iluminaban cada uno de los rincones, un jardín con vista hacia las Montañas Olímpicas y como límite la fría agua del _Puget Sound, _ideal para las próximas tardes de verano y las hazañas de los niños, eso sin olvidar la visión del amanecer desde nuestra habitación. Un pequeño detalle que habíamos descubierto en esa primera visita, no pude cumplir mi promesa de estropear lo planeado al decirle a Edward que sus planes -los cuales desconocía en ese entonces- no se llevarían a cabo.

Ese día mi humor no estaba en el mejor momento, aún no me acostumbraba al modus operandi de Edward, y aunque él quería hacer las cosas para complacerme -algo que no necesitaba- él seguía planeando cosas a mis espaldas. Ambos habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, nada de sorpresas. Muy tarde me di cuenta que no respetaría esa decisión. Pero eso no fue lo que me enfado ese día, estaba plenamente consciente de que él y los niños escondían algo desde una semana atrás.

En el instante en que bajó, con Lex tras sus talones, y maletas de más en sus manos, mis sospechas estaban claras, había planeado algo. Emmett, como era costumbre, hizo sus características bromas. Edward las ignoró, pero no sólo eso, también me ignoró a mí, haciendo que Emmett y Rose notaran su acción mientras me dejaba con la palabra en la boca y huyendo cuando pretendía llegar a su alcance. Mi orgullo salió a flote y aún contra mi innato impulso de permanecer a su alrededor, rechacé su cercanía.

Seguí recordando con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro y la vista en el techo, tenía pocos minutos de haber despertado, el sueño me había abandonado debido a la expectativa de lo que nos esperaba el día de hoy. De igual forma no deseaba dormir más, era una fecha especial y como lo dije anteriormente, todo estaba perfectamente planeado.

La mayoría de mis días estaban estrictamente calculados por las chicas, la boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y los preparativos para esta absorbían casi por completo mi horario. Aunque debo admitir que agradecía el hecho que ellas estuvieran dispuestas a llevar a cabo tan ardua labor, yo me habría vuelto loca si hubiera tenido que hacerlo sola, además, no creía contar con la capacidad de estructurar hasta el más pequeño de los detalles, esa era una área en la que las chicas, junto a mi madre y Esme, eran expertas.

Pero este día era diferente, no había citas con estilistas, prueba de vestido o banquete, por fortuna mi agenda estaba libre. La razón por la cual esto fue posible radicaba en la fecha que marcaba el calendario; el cumpleaños de Edward.

Giré mi cabeza a la mesita de noche, comprobando una vez más la hora, faltaban algunos minutos para que dieran las seis de la mañana y ante este descubrimiento me permití admirar con las yemas de mis dedos la calidez de la piel del hermoso hombre que me aprisionaba contra la cama.

Edward se removió sobre mi pecho y me aferró más a su cuerpo. No pude reprimir el sonido ahogado que abandonó mis labios debido a la intensidad de su agarre. Subí mi mano libre y tomé su fuerte mano entre mis dedos.

— Mía — dijo con tono hosco y pude sentir como fruncía su rostro sobre mi pecho.

El débil dolor que producía su agarre desapareció cuando sus labios se movieron sobre mi sensible piel, mandando vibraciones electrizantes desde el área de toque hasta el dedo chiquito de mi pie.

Deseché rápidamente la ola de placer que recorrió mi sistema y me resultó difícil no sonreír ante la situación anterior. Ya no me extrañaba su lado _hombre de las cavernas_ aún en sueños, lo había hecho entender que nada ni nadie me apartarían de su lado, él lo sabía perfectamente, pero aún así su subconsciente lograba tomarlo con la guardia baja.

Seguí trazando pequeños círculos en el dorso de su mano y susurrando palabras sobre su suave cabello, poco a poco se fue relajando ante mi toque, permitiendo con ello que mis pulmones lograran tomar la cantidad requerida de oxígeno.

Después de algunos minutos de tranquilidad, en los que disfruté de la calidez que emanaba su piel y del exquisito aroma masculino tan característico y único en él, logré salirme de la prisión de su cuerpo, se removió intranquilo, murmurando palabras inteligibles para mis oídos hasta que finalmente abrazó mi almohada.

Tomé mi bata de seda y antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño miré horrorizada la prenda que estaba en mi camino. Había sido mi primer regalo para Edward, sólo de recordar la mirada de fuego que se instaló en sus ojos cuando recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo al salir del cuarto de baño, hizo que mi corazón bombeará con más rapidez y mi garganta se secará. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de apartar las imágenes mentales que se habían quemado a fuego en mi cerebro sólo horas atrás y con un último suspiro recogí la inutilizable prenda. Edward no mentía con su propuesta de llenar mi armario con lencería nueva y estaba plenamente consciente de que las prendas no eran remplazadas constantemente debido a su falta de cuidado, él las arrancaba sin remordimiento.

Sería una gran mentirosa sí admitía que no me gustaban sus arranques Neandertales.

Me aseguré de colocarme la ropa indispensable para que los niños entraran en la habitación, a cumplir sus planes de despertar a Edward. Con la mirada puesta en mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo situado en el moderno baño, no pude evitar posar mis ojos en mi vientre plano sobre la suave prenda de seda.

Justo unos días atrás, fuimos testigos una vez más de la llegada de mi período. Una parte de mi cerebro estaba preocupada por tal hecho, y mis preocupaciones no pasaron desapercibidas por Edward, quien me aseguró, algo de lo que también yo había escuchado, pero por lo visto se perdió entre mis recuerdos, que muchos de los embarazos no se daban a la primera, cada mujer es diferente y no debería preocuparme por eso, en el momento menos indicado la llegada de nuestro hijo podría darnos una sorpresa. Sus palabras repetidas una y otra vez en mi cerebro, lograban darme un poco de tranquilidad.

No podía dejar de entristecerme, ya tenía cerca de tres meses sin tomar la píldora y ninguna noticia sobre un próximo embarazo.

Suspiré enérgicamente por última vez antes de desechar los pensamientos negativos, y me permití imaginar un perfecto bebé con las mismas facciones infantiles de Edward que había observado enmarcadas en la casa de sus padres.

Pronto recordé que faltaban pocos minutos para que Edward despertara y regresé a la habitación. Las blancas y suaves sábanas se arremolinaban en sus piernas mientras permanecía acostado sobre su estómago, dándome una buena vista de su desnuda y amplia espalda. Caminé con el mayor sigilo del que me creí capaz de poseer hasta que llegué al vestidor.

Aún me resultaba increíble la grandeza de la propiedad, lo creí un gasto innecesario, la casa de mis hermanos era perfecta, pero Edward no quería aprovecharse de la situación y vivir en el patrimonio de Lex. Lo conocía y sabía que esto era completamente cierto. Sonreí mientras recordaba su atropellada explicación por la compra del inmueble.

Llegué a la parte que me correspondía en el amplio vestidor, todavía había cajas que no eran vaciadas por todo el lugar, me paré frente a la cajonera y estiré mi mano para abrir un cajón.

Saqué con cuidado el primer y más pequeño de los paquetes, forrado con un lustroso papel azul marino y lo dejé en una de las repisas. Este contenía el segundo regalo para Edward y con ello pensaba remplazar su antiguo celular. En una de las tantas y recientes veces que se los prestaba a los niños había sufrido un ligero golpe en la pantalla. Regresé mi vista al más significativo de mis regalos.

Tomé entre mis manos el paquete envuelto en una suave tela de lino rojo. Mi trabajo en los últimos meses estaba puesto bajo la tela, finalmente había terminado de redactar mi libro, pero antes de enviarlo a la editorial quería que Edward lo leyera, él era uno de los responsables de que cumpliera una de mis metas profesionales.

Con cuidado acuné los dos objetos contra mi pecho y regresé mis pasos hacia la habitación, antes de llegar a la cama quieté el pestillo de la puerta y me aproximé hacia uno de los ventanales para abrir un poco las cortinas.

Tenues rayos de luz que empezaban a iluminar el cielo de Seattle trazaron mi camino hacia la cama. El suave material con el cual estaba construido el colchón se hundió bajo mis rodillas mientras hacia mi recorrido hasta llegar a Edward, que yacía sobre su costado al centro de la gran cama.

Observé atentamente como su cuerpo subía y bajaba debido a su lenta respiración, su mentón y mejillas empezaban a mostrar los signos de su incipiente barba, los suaves y dulces labios en los cuales me gustaba perder la noción del tiempo estaban entreabiertos haciendo que mis propios labios empezaron a cosquillear.

Con una última inspección a su relajado cuerpo, dejé lo que aún mantenía en mis manos a un lado de nuestros cuerpos antes de inclinar mi rostro hacia el suyo.

Una ligera corriente de adrenalina corrió por mi cuerpo al sentir la anticipación del momento.

El oxígeno inhalado por mis pulmones estaba mezclado con el varonil aroma impregnado en su piel. Subí una de mis manos y quité las hebras del cabello indomable sobre su frente. Respiró profundo y la comisura derecha de su labio se curvó, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Finalmente mis labios se unieron con su piel, plantando suaves besos por su rostro, la mano que aún retenía sobre su cabeza empezó a jugar con el suave cabello bajo mis dedos.

— Despiértate Edward — susurré cerca de su oído para después seguir repartiendo besos sobre su cuello.

El ritmo de su respiración cambió, informándome con este hecho que ya no permanecía dormido.

— Bella — dijo con satisfacción cuando mis dientes mordieron la unión de su cuello y hombro.

El sonido de su voz, aunado con su sabor en mis labios hicieron erizar el cabello detrás de mi nuca. Mi cuerpo clamaba por más contacto físico, al parecer el suyo pensaba lo mismo ya que una de sus manos se posó sobre mi cadera, quemando mi piel bajo la tela. Trazó pequeños movimientos circulares que no tardaron en incrementar -aún más- mi agitada respiración.

Ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado y lo tomé como una aprobación para llegar a sus labios, mis ojos permanecían cerrados, ayudándome a concentrar en las sensaciones que sentía y quería trasmitir.

— Bella — gruñó y con su otra mano en mi espalda me acercó a su cuerpo.

Gemí al sentirme aprisionada entre sus bazos y pecho, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de piel a la que podían tener acceso. Seguí las órdenes de sus manos cuando deslizó una de ellas sobre mis muslos, sus largos dedos se cerraron detrás de mi rodilla y en un rápido movimiento estuve a horcajadas sobre él y la sábana que cubría la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

Antes de que mis planes se fueran al demonio y me dejará llevar por la tentación de su cuerpo, alejé mis labios sólo algunos centímetros de los suyos, permitiendo que nuestras respiraciones regresaran a la normalidad.

Sus manos seguían en mi espalda, repartiendo suaves caricias por toda su extensión, abrí mis ojos y me dejé embriagar por su inconfundible aroma. Al levantar la cabeza me encontré con dos esmeraldas resplandecientes que me observaban con atención.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — dije con una pequeña sonrisa que él regreso.

La intensidad del brillo de sus ojos aumento aún más — Al menos hasta ahora ha sido el mejor comienzo — sus palabras, susurradas en un tono bajo, me hicieron estremecer y cientos de imágenes mentales de sólo unas horas atrás fueron proyectadas detrás de mi cerebro.

El lado sensual en mi interior tomó sus palabras como un instintivo antes de inclinar un poco mi cabeza y rozar sus labios con los míos.

— Sólo ha sido el comienzo — susurré sus líneas y obtuve la reacción que esperaba, sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente y dejó salir el aire con un pequeño gemido.

— ¿Es qué no ha obtenido suficiente de mí, Señorita Swan? — sonrió de lado y sus caderas subieron buscando las mías, dándome a entender de lo que hablaba.

No tuve más remedio que reír y golpear ligeramente su hombro.

— ¿Es qué sólo piensa en eso Señor Cullen? — respondí con otra pregunta.

Sus manos en mis hombros unieron nuestros pechos. — ¿No podemos quedarnos así todo el día? — susurró.

— No cariño — hablé en el mismo tono que él y besé su pecho antes de levantarme sobre mis rodillas de nuevo. — Tenemos obligaciones que cumplir — el puchero de inconformidad en su rostro me hizo reír. — Anda levántate, tengo algo que darte — rodé los ojos cuando sus cejas se alzaron y giré para acercar los paquetes que había dejado sobre la cama.

— Sí es un regalo como el de la noche de ayer, no te dejaré salir de esta cama — advirtió antes de acomodar las almohadas tras su espalda.

— No Edward, olvídate de un regalo como ese — intenté regañarlo — no después de verlo hecho trizas.

Abrió los ojos a su máxima posibilidad y negó rápidamente. —Se estaba interponiendo entre algo que yo quería — se excusó con una sonrisa de lado.

Negué con una sonrisa en los labios y le entregué el primer paquete —. ¡Ábrelo! — pedí enérgicamente dando palmadas, haciéndolo reír.

Llevó la caja a su oreja y la hizo sonar, regresó la vista hacia el envoltorio, observándolo atentamente, batalló cortos segundos tratando de no hacer trizas el papel, y cuando su paciencia acabó, arrancó completamente el envoltorio, revelando el contenido.

Tan típico en él que evite rodar los ojos.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos después de ver lo que contenía la caja.

— Bella no tenías… — coloqué un dedo sobre sus labios.

— Sí tenía — lo contradije —. Es un regalo y lo necesitabas — asintió y sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos.

— Gracias amor.

Sacó el aparato de la caja y empezó a examinarlo.

— Necesitabas una actualización — dije para atraer su atención de nueva cuenta.

Una sonrisa pícara surcó su bello rostro —. Oh cariño, lo que requiere una de _mis_ más nuevas actualizaciones es tu cuerpo — ronroneó antes de acercar sus demandantes labios a los míos.

Mis manos fueron a sus cabellos, sintiendo la suavidad contra ellos. Me separe de él, con la respiración agitada cuando oí un ligero click.

Su atención regresó rápidamente al aparato en una de sus manos para después entregármelo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Bajé y subí mi mirada del aparato a sus ojos. Había capturado el momento anterior y por una fracción de segundo me sentí avergonzada por lo que este mostraba.

La cámara había estado unos centímetros arriba de nuestras cabezas, el torso de Edward desnudo, la sábana alcanzaba a cubrir la profunda línea V en sus caderas, con mis muslos estando ligeramente cubiertos a ambos lados de ellas. Nuestro cabello era una maraña de hebras y mis manos estaban fuertemente enterradas en su cabello.

Nunca antes había visto algo tan erótico y no creía que pudiera verme de esa manera. Tan saludable y sensual a la vez. Sonreí con satisfacción y separé los ojos del aparato cuando los dedos de Edward recorrieron mis mejillas.

Nuestras miradas se trabaron, perdiéndonos en las profundidades. Estaba tan agradecida porque quisiera compartir su vida conmigo.

— Te ves tan hermosa — sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los míos antes de tomar su nuevo celular y colocarlo en la mesa de noche —. ¿Puedo abrir el otro? — pidió con interés.

Esperé con expectación cuando sus curiosos ojos se despegaron de los míos para enfocarlos en la pila de hojas encuadernadas sobre sus piernas. Deteniéndose a leer el argumento del libro.

Mis ansias crecieron con el pasar de los minutos, arremolinándose en mi estómago, preguntándome internamente sí lo que escribí sería de su agrado. ¿Y sí lo que escribí era demasiado absurdo para él? ¿Me diría la verdad sobre lo que piensa o mentiría para no herir mis sentimientos? Sí este fuera el caso, preferiría que me dijera la verdad.

Tal vez su falta de comentarios era debido a esto, no le gusto y no tenía las palabras para decirme lo mala que era. No supe en qué momento mis ojos se fijaron en mis manos, restregándolas una sobre la otra, hasta que sus dedos se cerraron en mi mentón, subiendo mi mirada.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos, examinándolos profundamente. El color verde en los suyos estaba brillante y los pequeños puntos marrones parecían ser más grandes que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué te parece? — finalmente pregunté al reunir las fuerzas necesarias para escuchar su veredicto.

Su rostro se iluminó completamente y deseé poder capturar ese momento. Todo él era perfecto.

— ¿Lo que escribiste está inspirado en lo que vivieron tú y Lex? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

No era mi intensión escribir esa parte de nuestras vidas, fue tan doloroso que me negaba a recordar ese fatídico día y los meses siguientes. Pero un día, al decidirme a dejar el proyecto que llevaba en ese momento y que sólo me causaba dolor de cabeza al no encontrar la inspiración, la idea de plasmar nuestra vivencia surgió tan repentina y rápida como una avalancha de nieve.

Tal vez no era nuestra historia como tal, no implicaba nuestros nombres, ni la realidad del pasado, pero la idea central estaba inspirada en la pérdida de los padres de un niño, en las dificultades con las que tuvo que lidiar y en todos los giros que daba su vida. No puedo negar la cantidad de lágrimas que derrame recordando, a pesar de los años transcurridos, nada me regresaría a mis hermanos.

— No llores — su mano subió y detuvo el recorrido de la solitaria lágrima con sus dedos.

No supe sí la lagrima derramada fue debido a recordar lo que escribí o a su nula opinión. Me atrajo hacia su pecho, meciendo nuestros cuerpos.

— No puedo esperar para leerlo — susurró al tener sus ojos fijos en los míos.

— ¿No te parece tonto que escribiera sobre eso?

— ¿Tonto? — repitió con incredulidad y negó con la cabeza antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos —. Nena — besó castamente mis labios —. Nunca dudes de tu capacidad, tal vez no lo he leído pero sé que será uno de mis favoritos, sólo por el hecho de que hayas escrito sobre eso. Supiste llevar la pérdida tú sola con una gran madurez, has cumplido la última voluntad de Molly, criando a un maravilloso niño y ahora eres capaz de plasmarla en otras circunstancias, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, siempre logras sorprenderme.

— Sí no te llega a gustar, jura que me lo dirás.

— Bella ya te dije…

— Por favor — lo corté poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas

— De acuerdo amor, lo prometo — acepté su promesa, sellándola con la unión de nuestros labios.

Nos sobresaltamos al escuchar la alarma del despertador. A regañadientes me separé de su cuerpo, levantándome de la cama y llegando hasta el ruidoso aparato.

— Deberías vestirte — le entregué un pantalón deportivo y sudadera que había tomado del vestidor —. Los niños no tardaran en entrar.

Deslizó las sábanas y se levantó de la cama, sonriendo con superioridad al tener mi mirada fija en su cuerpo desnudo.

— ¿Se supone que debería hacerme el dormido? — preguntó y regresé mi mirada a sus ojos.

— Sería lo más conveniente — aclaré mi garganta y él sonrió — siempre lo hago con Lex, pero sí tienes que hacer otra cosa…

Camino hacia mí, poniéndose la camisa.

— ¿Puedo hacer una petición? — asentí y él siguió —. Ya que es mi cumpleaños y se tiene que hacer lo que yo diga — levanté una de mis cejas —. ¿No haces eso con Lex?

Reí antes de contestar.

— Lo hago, pero él es un niño de siete años, Edward.

— Siete, veintiocho, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Rodé los ojos y él pasó sus brazos por mi cintura —. Regresa conmigo a la cama — sus pies andando me obligaron a caminar de espaldas —. Sí no finges dormir, al menos acompáñame.

La mirada suplicante en su rostro me impidió rechazar su petición. Nuevamente nos deslizamos bajo las sábanas, simplemente esperando.

— Los chicos estaban tan emocionados la tarde de ayer, envolviendo tus regalos y planeando esto, que creo que no pudieron dormir temprano y por eso no se han levantado — eran casi las siete de la mañana, y ya había decidido que sí ellos no se levantaban por su propia cuenta, lo haría yo.

— No recuerdo haber hecho esto con Anthony — comentó en un susurro. Levanté mi cabeza de su pecho, percatándome de la sombra de arrepentimiento que opacaron sus bellos ojos —. Siempre había empezado como un día normal para mí, levantarme temprano y comenzar con la rutina. Nunca esperé que él me despertará, ni fingí estar dormido, debe creer que soy un terrible padre.

— Eres un buen padre, Edward — no me gustaba que se culpará, Anthony lo adoraba pero él se empeñaba en resaltar los momentos en los que, debido a su trabajo, tuvo que colocar sus prioridades en una balanza —. No quiero escucharte decir nuevamente esa mentira, y sí nunca compartieron un momento como ese, todavía estamos a tiempo para remediarlo — sonrió en agradecimiento y como si hubiéramos invocado su presencia, escuchamos ruido al otro lado de las puertas —. Ahora duerme, papá — con rapidez cerró los ojos y yo bajé mi cabeza a su pecho, ahogando una pequeña risa.

Suaves pisadas contra las duelas de madera rompieron el momentáneo silencio. Cerré los ojos y me sobresalte un poco con el azote de una de las puertas, estaba empezando a considerar hablar seriamente con Lex, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que le pedía ser más delicado con ellas mientras había personas durmiendo en la casa.

La puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió con un ligero rechinido, Lex y Anthony murmuraban palabras ininteligibles para mis oídos mientras yo trataba de realizar bien mi actuación, siempre se podía perfeccionar, no importaba que ya hubiera realizado la misma actividad desde cuatro años atrás. Una de las razones por la cual no quería que Lex dejará de realizar esta actividad, era para que no se perdieran las tradiciones que sus padres tenían con él y ciertamente él tampoco quería quedarse atrás, razón por la cual, cada trece de septiembre permanecía más tiempo sobre mi cama.

_¡Dios, cuanto amaba a mi pequeño sol!_

Un peso se hundió sobre la cama y dramáticamente empecé a abrir mis ojos.

Una maraña de cabellos cobrizos, un poco más claros que los de su padre fue lo primero que vi.

— Buenos días mamá — podría decir que Anthony sonrió más cuando me llamó mamá.

Yo me encontraba alagada porque él quisiera nombrarme así y darme tan importante papel, pero no podía negar que con la aparición de Tanya, temía que la situación emocional del niño fuera a cambiar.

Edward estaba tratando de localizarla en Texas, donde Aro le dijo que había ido, para nuestra mala fortuna no habíamos encontrado una pista sobre su paradero. Mentiría si dijera que estaba tranquila y menos con la desesperación que Edward mostraba en su rostro cuando se perdía en sus divagaciones.

El que Tanya quisiera ver a Anthony lo tenía desconcertado, Edward esperaba que ella exigiera una suma importante de dinero, y pese a que él le había dado un cheque en su primer reencuentro, ella no lo había cobrado.

Una parte de mí, la parte que está siempre presente y me recuerda los momentos vividos con Lex tras la muerte de sus padres, quería pedirle a Edward que le concediera a Tanya esa petición. Las veces que la frecuente en la librería, aún sin saber que era la madre de Anthony, logré apreciar la sombra de tristeza en sus ojos detrás de su sobreactuada indiferencia. No había visto una fotografía de ella de años atrás, pero confiaba en las palabras de Carlisle, él a diferencia de los demás Cullen opinaba lo mismo que yo, había algo que Tanya ocultaba, algo que no involucraba una amenaza para Anthony.

Regresé a la realidad cuando un fingidamente dormido Edward se removió y me apretó a su costado, en ese momento percibí a Lex, que estaba indeciso entre subirse o no a la cama con el regalo entre sus manos.

— Ven aquí cariño, despertemos a Edward — dije mientras quitaba las mantas que me cubrían, recargando la espalda en el cabezal.

Después de decir esas palabras no dudo ni un segundo en subir a la cama y arrastrarse hasta sentarse a mi lado, con su cabeza en mi hombro. — Te quiero demasiado.

— Yo también ma — susurró con las mejillas sonrosadas, poniendo su atención en Anthony que ya estaba entre el cuerpo de Edward y el mío.

Era tan hermoso cuando se avergonzaba.

Anthony me observó expectante antes de preguntar: — ¿Ya?

Y Edward creía que su hijo lo consideraba un mal padre.

Bella: 1 – Edward: 0

Evité rodar los ojos ante mi pensamiento y estiré mi mano, acariciando las suaves hebras del cabello del pequeño pelicobrizo.

— Sí corazón — antes de que terminará de contestar, él ya estaba canturreando sobre el pecho de su padre.

Bella: 2 – Edward: 0

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hijo, supe que había comprendido mi punto y nada lo haría desecharlo. Dentro de esos curiosos y amplios ojos azules encontró el amor y devoción que el niño sentía por él.

Nuevamente le deseé felicidades, para cumplir las apariencias de _recién levantados_ con los niños y planté un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Siguió el turno de Lex, que después de hacer lo mismo que Anthony y yo, dejó su regalo sobre el regazo de Edward.

— Gracias — dijo Edward con sinceridad y mordió su labio tratando de controlar una pequeña risa.

Lex le había regalado un videojuego, era cierto que Edward jugaba con ellos, pero el regalo de mi niño era para que lo disfrutaran él y Anthony, no Edward. Escuchamos con atención a ambos niños que relataron los atributos que ofrecía el regalo.

¡Par de tramposos!

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron cuando descubrió el regalo de Anthony.

Sacó la tira de cuero negro, poseía cinco ojales, dos de los cuales estaba sujetos a una cinta con el mismo color, en el centro de la tela descansaba un broche de plata con líneas resaltadas en el. En este, distinguí varios diseños, entre ellos un león, tres tréboles y una mano.

— El abuelo Carl, dijo que este escudo perteneció a la familia Cullen que vivió en Londres, es una réplica de uno que él tiene del año 1600 — dijo Anthony con satisfacción y ahí entendí el significado de tenía para Edward.

No sólo le ayudé a Edward a atar las cintas alrededor de su muñeca, sino también a Lex y Anthony, que junto con Carlisle y Esme habían mandado a hacer los brazaletes.

Ahora mis tres chicos portaban algo igual en ellos.

Desafortunadamente teníamos obligaciones que cumplir, por lo que después del despertar tan peculiar, emprendimos con la típica rutina diaria.

Para mi fortuna contaba con la ayuda de Esme y las chicas, por lo que desde hace días, todo estaba listo para celebrar una cena con sus amigos más cercanos.

Estaba en la antigua habitación de Alice ayudándola a cambiar a la pequeña Addie, que me observaba con sus inquietos ojos celestes, el mismo color de los de Jasper, con sus suaves rizos tan rebeldes como los del resto de los Cullen, en color negro como el de su mamá, cuando Edward entró en la habitación.

— Alice, mamá necesita de tu ayuda — su hermana dejó de jugar con Addie para poner los ojos en Edward —. La chica del catering tiene algunos problemas — se encogió de hombros y observé como Alice se encontraba en una pequeña encrucijada.

— Yo me encargó — su mirada confusa se cruzó con la mía —. Ve, yo cuidó a Addie — terminé de abotonar su vestidito y la levanté de la cama, recostándola en mi pecho.

Alice suspiró y sonrió agradecida —. Gracias Bella — besó el tope de la cabeza de su hija y salió rápidamente.

— Tu mamá está loca, bebé — Edward colocó su rostro a la altura de la niña y empezó a hacerle caras, arrancándole algunas risitas.

— Tu tío no se queda atrás — la niña despegó la mirada de Edward al oír mi voz, y él sonrió de lado, pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura.

— Señorita Swan, a pesar de verse tremendamente encantadora con esta pequeña en brazos, no debería decir ese tipo de cosas sobre mí frente a nuestra pequeña audiencia — susurró seductoramente.

— ¿Qué planea hacerme sí sigo hablando así sobre usted? — regresé en el mismo tono que él, observando cómo su pupila se empezaba a dilatar.

— No le puedo decir todo lo que planeó hacerle por razones evidentes — bajó la mirada hacia la tranquila niña, para después quemar mi mirada con la suya —. Sólo le puedo decir que sí no quiere sentir dolor el día de mañana, debería comprar una caja de analgésicos, planeó mantenerla despierta toda la noche — pasé saliva audiblemente mientras sentía como mis piernas se convertían en gelatina.

Agradecía que me mantuviera retenida con uno de sus brazos, no quería causarle algún daño físico a nuestra sobrina.

— Respira Bella — se burló de mí, estando tan tranquilo.

_¿De dónde sacaba tanto autocontrol?_

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, tan grande que se me atoró en la garganta por lo que empecé a toser audiblemente. Retiró a Addie de mis brazos y besó mi frente.

— Tranquila amor, queremos llegar a la noche — susurró divertido contra mi piel.

Su fresco aliento se coló por mis fosas nasales, aturdiéndome más de lo que ya estaba. Subí sobre las puntas de mis pies, y besé sus labios, no era un beso lento y cálido, este estaba cargado de toda la pasión que había despertado en mi cuerpo. Correspondió a la misma intensidad que yo ofrecía, y cuando su mano libre en mi espalda me presiono contra él, haciéndome sentir que no estaba tan "tranquilo" como yo pensaba, gemí su nombre.

Estaba segura que en cualquier momento entraría en combustión espontanea. Mi sangre corría caliente por mis venas.

— ¡Bella!...¡Edward! — ambos saltamos cuando escuchamos que nos llamaban tras la puerta.

Gemí frustrada y traté que mi respiración mejorara, antes de limpiar los labios de Edward.

Addie estaba pérdida en su inocente mundo, incapaz de comprender que en este preciso momento odiaba que las horas tuvieran sesenta minutos…y las interrupciones. En especial las interrupciones.

Salimos de la habitación, Carlisle estaba en el rellano de la escalera, dispuesto a subir al tercer piso, hacia la antigua habitación de Edward cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y regresó sus pasos. La sonrisa pícara en sus labios me hizo sonrojarme y desviar la mirada.

— ¿Qué han estado haciendo? — preguntó fingiendo desaprobación.

_¡Trágame Tierra! _

De toda la familia -y vaya que estaba frita con Emmett, Alice y Rose- jamás creí que el respetable y serio Dr. Cullen sería capaz de preguntar algo así.

— Bella estaba cambiando a Addie — contestó Edward al intuir que yo estaba en un momento de idiotez que me impedía formular una buena respuesta.

— Sí, ya veo — Carlisle pasó su mirada divertida de Edward a mí, para finalmente colocarla en la más pequeña de la familia —. ¿Dónde has estado pequeño tesoro? — susurró y la tomó de los brazos de Edward, desapareciendo por las escaleras segundos después.

— ¡Ahora tu padre creerá que soy una pervertida que anda por ahí colocando imágenes en los ojos de sus nietos! — bufé avergonzada cuando finalmente encontré mi voz.

— Eres demasiado dramática, amor, ya no pienses en eso — me tranquilizó —. Vayamos a cenar.

La tranquila y tibia noche de casi inicio de verano nos recibió al salir al jardín de la casa, ya no me sorprendía por el derroche que hacían los Cullen cuando organizaban un evento. Una cantidad considerable de mesas estaban finamente decoradas en tonos azules, en uno de los extremos estaba el equipo del catering y a un lado de ellos, un grupo llenaba el ambiente con suaves acordes. Esme nos indicó que tomáramos asiento y así la cena fue servida.

Evité la mirada de disgusto de Edward cuando retiré el plato y la enfoqué en los niños que avanzaban en nuestra dirección.

— ¿Mamá, podemos ir a dormir a casa de Elliot? — pidió Lex — Tiene un nuevo videojuego y Tía Rose ya dijo que sí, si dices que sí ¿él puede ir a nuestra casa después para jugar con el nuevo videojuego de Edward? — dijo tan rápido para luego tomar aire.

Quise asentir rápidamente pero desvié mi mirada hacia Edward, Lex hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Por favor, papá! — pidió Anthony viendo a su padre.

Edward los observó con los ojos entrecerrados por algunos segundos —. ¿Prometen portarse bien? — no hubo necesidad que asintieran porque él contestó —. De acuerdo.

Ambos niños salieron corriendo hacia el otro extremo, donde Elliot y dos niños más los esperaban. Edward pasó su brazo por mi espalda, acercándose a mí.

— ¿Qué te parece sí decimos que me duele la cabeza y nos vamos? — giré mi rostro observándolo, no tenía cara de enfermo, al contrario, su rostro resplandecía con luz propia, antes de que mi cerebro corriera y recordara algún síntoma presentado en el transcurso del día llevó sus labios a mi oído, donde susurró: — Sí sigo observándote un minuto más con este vestido… —mi boca formó una línea tensa para evitar que un gemido saliera de mis labios cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja —. Ven conmigo. — Se levantó rápido de su silla, sorprendiéndome.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunté alarmada mientras él me hacia levantar de mi asiento.

— No a donde yo quisiera, mi madre y Alice siguen nuestros movimientos — seguí el rumbo de su mirada, percatándome de lo que decía — sí pretendiéramos irnos, no nos dejarían ni salir de la cocina.

Me guió por los espacios entre las mesas, saludando a algunos de sus amigos hasta que subió a la tarima. Debido al ruido de los instrumentos se acercó a uno de los chicos y le dijo unas palabras que no logré descifrar.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza Señorita Swan? — pidió al llegar junto a mí. Los acordes cambiaron dando lugar a una canción más calmada. No me pude negar a su petición.

— ¿Te has divertido? — pregunté después de un cómodo silencio, él rió y me apretó a su cuerpo.

— Todas las fechas importantes han cambiado con tu presencia — observó largamente mis ojos para después apoyar su mentón en mi cabeza. Antes de que lo contradijera, él habló: — No me malinterpretes, Anthony ha cambiado mucho mi perspectiva y mi familia nunca me ha dejado atrás, pero una parte de mí buscaba algo más, algo que no creía que encontraría jamás.

— Yo también pensaba lo mismo — admití una vez más mientras besaba su pecho, desde la llegada de Lex a mi vida, creí que el amor se había ido con la nueva responsabilidad.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de la similitud de nuestros pasados, no eran las mismas situaciones pero tenían un mismo fin, un fin que no implicaba encontrar el amor y que sólo radicaba en hacer felices a los pequeños que acompañaban nuestros días. Ahora la realidad era otra, en menos de un año nuestras vidas habían girado 180 grados, nunca imaginé que el que Lex iniciará una nueva etapa escolar nos hiciera encontrar no sólo grandes amigos, sino también una nueva familia.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Lamento mucho la demora y creo que ninguna de mis excusas sería suficiente. **

**Les agradezco muchísimo por el apoyo que me han dado durante el transcurso del fic, a todas y cada una de ustedes, ¡GRACIAS!**

**Loquibell, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación y apoyo. E igualmente a las lectoras sin cuenta, muchas gracias. **

**Una última cosa, para las que lean a Nhessa, les comentó que en este momento no puede publicar lo que tiene de "Quédate conmigo", las que la conocemos, como persona o autora, sabemos lo puntual que es en la actualización, está impaciente por publicar y espera hacerlo dentro de poco. **

**Les deseo lo mejor en estos días, que todos sus deseos para el próximo año se cumplan, cuídense. **

**¡Ise, Gracias por ayudarme! =)**


	29. Señor y Señora Cullen

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer sólo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Sólo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 29**

**Señor y Señora Cullen**

**.**

**Bella POV**

El sonido del horno en el que se cocinaba la cena me hizo dar un brinco mientras sazonaba la pasta, apresuré mis movimientos y cerré la perilla del gas. Me encontraba en la cocina de la nueva casa y a pesar de tener sólo algunos días en ella, lograba desenvolverme con una naturalidad que se conseguía con el tiempo. Los estilos minimalistas y modernos la cubrían como en la mayoría de las habitaciones, los topes de granito oscuro combinaban a la perfección con estantes de caoba y la superficie cromada de los aparatos electrónicos. Mis ojos se toparon con mi reflejo en el refrigerador y me aproximé a él.

Estaba cortando algunos vegetales cuando un nuevo sonido me detuvo de lo que hacía. Fruncí el entrecejo antes de aproximarme al resonante teléfono, la casa estaba sumida en un silencio poco habitual. Esperaba que los niños estuvieran haciendo sus deberes y no molestaran a Edward, que estaba enfocado en acabar su trabajo antes de la luna de miel. El destino de la misma como era de esperar, era un misterio para mí.

Contesté el teléfono y sonreí al reconocer su acelerado parloteo.

— ¿Mamá, podrías explicarme con más lentitud lo que dijiste? — un bufido sonó al otro lado del auricular y también reconocí la voz de mi padre, alejándose.

Mis padres llevaban en Seattle una semana, mamá había insistido en que quería colaborar personalmente en los últimos detalles, los cuales para mi fortuna, estaban cubiertos casi en su totalidad, solamente un día me separaba de ser la Señora Cullen.

— _Cariño_ — dijo lentamente — _tengo dos noticias, la primera y más importante: el lugar de recepción accedió al reajuste sobre la decoración_. — Me estremecí de sólo pensar cuanto había costado ese _pequeño_ cambio, para mí, el follaje de los arreglos de mesa era perfecto con sólo ser verde, claro, mi cuñada no pensaba lo mismo — _Alice es muy convincente, me hubiera gustado que la observaras, tan pequeña y aterradora_ — Renée rió y yo ahogué un pequeño gemido.

— Me alegro de eso mamá — dije sinceramente, no queriendo ni imaginar que hubiera ocurrido si Alice no obtenía lo que deseaba —. ¿Cuál es la segunda noticia?

— _Bueno_ — la entonación de su voz titubeó — _hemos pasado a casa de Danny, ya sabes como es tu padre y desde hace días quería la caña de pescar que tiene aquí._ — Eso era cierto, mi padre se había convertido en la distracción masculina para los niños desde que habían llegado, dándole a Edward un respiro de esa responsabilidad para enfocarse en su trabajo. Charlie era el más feliz al asumir esa tarea y más al descubrir que Edward había adquirido una lancha.

Un silencio reino por segundos la charla, eso no era muy normal en mi hiperactiva madre —. ¿Hay algo más aparte de eso, mamá?

— _Estoy muy feliz por tu boda hija _— hubo un extraño ruido, después prosiguió —: _Estoy segura que a tu hermano y a Molly les hubiera encantado acompañarte._ — Después de eso comprendí que ella estaba sollozando.

— Lo sé, mamá, pero desde ese lugar en el que estén asistirán.

— _Tienes razón, y perdona por mortificarte con mis cosas, se supone que debo mostrar felicidad_ — estaba cien por ciento segura de que mamá estaba en la habitación de mis hermanos, recordando —. _Debo controlar el llanto antes de que Charlie regrese_ — una genuina risa salió de sus labios y yo la acompañé. — _¿Los niños te están dando algún problema?, ¿nos necesitas allá?_

— No, ellos están en su habitación. — Mentí sabiendo que mi madre necesitaba un poco de espacio y guardé para mí la sospecha sobre alguna travesura —. Tómense el tiempo que necesiten — agradeció con la voz baja y antes de terminar la llamada añadí: — mantendré la cena caliente para cuando lleguen.

Después de terminar con los últimos ajustes salí de la cocina para llamar a mis chicos a cenar. No había terminado de recorrer el pasillo hacia las escaleras, cuando un ruido en la sala de estar atrajo mi atención, alarmándome. Repasé rápidamente con la mirada a mi alrededor y tomé, con manos temblorosas, una sombrilla. Me pegué a la pared y antes de gritar pidiendo ayuda, mi cuello se estiró, observando dentro de la habitación.

Lo que vi me hizo respirar con tranquilidad y aflojar el agarre de _mi arma_, Anthony estaba cruzando la puerta francesa que daba hacia el patio, llevando algo en una de sus manos. Seguí sus pasos viendo como caminaba hacia la costa, rumbo al muelle. Estuve tentada en simplemente llamarlo pero lo que llevaba en sus manos me hizo desistir de esa opción, así que dejando la sombrilla a un lado de la puerta, salí al exterior.

El característico clima de una tarde de verano en Seattle me recibió, corría una brisa pegajosa y el cielo era cubierto con una mínima cantidad de nubes que coloreaban el próximo ocaso. Mientras caminaba y enfocaba mi atención más allá de los pasos de Anthony, divisé la figura de Lex.

El niño estaba arrodillado a la mitad del muelle, dándome la espalda y con su atención al frente. Apresuré mis pasos cuando Anthony llegó al inicio de las tablas de madera. Y antes de que yo llegara al mismo destino, vislumbre _su motín_.

No era nada más que un botiquín de primeros auxilios que Edward había colocado dentro de un cajón, los recuerdos de ese día llegaron rápidamente a mi mente, lo había catalogado como un paranoico debido a su idea de colocar uno en cada una de las habitaciones que tuvieran acceso al patio trasero, asegurando que con niños en casa las precauciones nunca era suficiente.

Inmediatamente la idea de que Lex se encontrara herido llenó cada una de mis preocupaciones. ¿Por qué Anthony no nos había llamado a su padre o a mí? Corrí el último tramo que nos separaba, causando que las maderas sonaran bajo mis pies y atrayendo con ello la mirada de ambos niños. Analicé el rostro de Lex, tratando de percatarme de un signo de dolor pero este sentimiento desapareció y mi velocidad disminuyó cuando mi sonrisa favorita iluminó su rostro.

— ¡Hola ma! — su cabello rubio, un poco más largo de lo normal se alborotó con la brisa.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera? — a pesar de que mi tranquilidad regresó al verlo bien no pude dejar de imaginar que estando en este lugar pudieran caer al agua y ahogarse —. Habíamos acordado que no se acercarían a este sitio sin la supervisión de un adulto — no me gustaba regañarlos pero tenía que adoptar una actitud más fuerte, coloqué mis brazos bajo mi pecho y con los ojos entrecerrados pase mi mirada de unos familiares ojos chocolate a otros penetrantes azules.

— Lo sentimos mamá, pero estábamos aburridos — salió Anthony a la defensa de los dos.

— Esa no es la mejor excusa — ambos asintieron ante mis palabras y antes de que desviaran su atención recordé algo —. Supongo que la razón por la cual estaban aburridos fue que acabaron con sus deberes.

— Desde hace mucho — la mirada de Lex, conforme con su respuesta se encontró nuevamente con la mía — pero Edward estaba trabajando y tú haciendo la comida, así que no te molestamos para que la revisaras.

Estaba a punto de hacerlos entrar a la casa cuando un graznido desvió mis pensamientos.

— ¡Se escapa! — Anthony dejó la gasa médica que sostenía en la mano, de la cual yo no había reparado para correr tras una lenta ave, Lex no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo que el pelicobrizo.

Seguí los movimientos que realizaban y antes de que el pequeño animal cayera del muelle ambos niños lo atraparon. Caminaron susurrando en voz baja, centrando toda su atención en lo que ahora sostenían las manos de Lex.

— ¿Qué es lo que han estado haciendo? — pregunté.

— No te enojes — empezó a explicar Lex — estábamos jugando en la casa de árbol cuando escuchamos un ruido, venía del muelle y sabíamos que te ibas a enfadar si estábamos en él, pero cuando llegamos a la orilla y vimos que otras palomas la atacaban corrimos a rescatarla, mírala está herida — me mostró la nuca de la blanca ave cubierta con manchas de sangre —. Anthony dijo que Edward tenía un botiquín en la lancha pero no quisimos subir a ella. También descubrimos que tiene una ala lastimada ya que no podía volar. Yo me quedé cuidándola y Tony fue a buscar algo para curarla. No seas mala mamá, está herida y necesita nuestra ayuda.

Me dejé convencer por el repentino cariño que habían desarrollado por el animal, sabía perfectamente que ambos querían una mascota y debido a mi nula aceptación por un perro dejé que la conservaran hasta que se recuperará. Finalmente, cuando habían limpiado con antiséptico el blanco plumaje del animal los dejé ir hacia la lavandería que era el lugar donde la conservarían hasta que mi padre le consiguiera una jaula. Al menos iban a tener una distracción más durante nuestra ausencia.

Al entrar en la casa todo permanecía en silencio y rápidamente crucé las habitaciones hacia el extremo contrario. Abrí la puerta sigilosamente, observando la conocida pila de libros ordenadamente desparramados sobre su escritorio, la silla estaba vacía por lo que escaneé la habitación. Mis ojos se posaron en el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana, precisamente en Edward. Su nuca descansaba contra la superficie del mueble mientras mantenía su atención hacia abajo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, deleitándome con su exquisito aroma que impregnaba con mayor concentración en esta habitación.

Caminé hacia su dirección tratando de ser cuidadosa para que no me notara, me incliné hacia el frente, odiando que el sofá se interpusiera en nuestro contacto y cuando mis manos se deslizaron por sus hombros, bajando por su pecho, obtuve la reacción que quería.

— Bella — dijo con satisfacción y dejó a un lado el gran tomo que retenía en las manos.

Mis labios no soportaron la tentación de su cálida piel y pronto estuvieron sobre su cuello, sintiendo como se aceleraban sus latidos.

— ¿Aún con mucho trabajo? — murmuré contra su piel.

— Sólo lo último, cariño — gruñó cuando mi mano pretendía bajar por su abdomen —. ¿Pretende jugar con fuego futura Señora Cullen? — llevó mi mano hacia sus labios mientras su mirada me traspasaba y sin apartarla mordió mi dedo índice. Sonrió con arrogancia cuando un involuntario gemido salió de mis labios —. Ven aquí preciosa, dame un poco de calma — con su mano sobre la mía me hizo rodear el sofá.

Seguí las órdenes de sus manos y estando sentada en su regazo pregunté —: ¿Te estás arrepintiendo, por eso quieres calma? — bromeé como lo llevábamos haciendo desde hace días.

— Jamás he estado tan seguro de algo como lo estoy en este momento — ambos sonreímos con satisfacción por su respuesta y reposé mi cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando de su cercanía.

— ¿Está todo listo para que mañana por la noche seas completamente mío? — le dije después de unos silenciosos segundos mientras jugaba con los botones de su camisa.

— Siempre he sido completamente tuyo.

Levanté la mirada y enfrenté la suya — Sabes de lo que habló, Edward.

— Sé de lo que hablas — suavizó mi ceño fruncido — Y sí, todo esta preparado para que mañana nada nos separe, sólo unos ajustes a todo esta avalancha de papeles y podrás sacar los grilletes para hacerme tu prisionero — su sonrisa torcida se instaló en sus labios, haciendo que una sensación electrizante recorriera mi columna —. Y también podríamos hacer un uso útil a las esposas que te regaló Rosalie.

Mi respiración se aceleró sólo con pensar en lo que me había regalado Rose por la despedida de soltera. Habíamos acordado que nada de regalos, y pude convencer a Alice para que no realizara algo muy complicado, por lo que el fin de semana pasado lo habíamos pasado tomando masajes y consintiéndonos. Antes de marcharnos y ante la mirada del personal del spa y las chicas, Rose había encontrado muy conveniente darme mi peculiar regalo, debo decir que los colores en mi rostro habían cambiado tan rápidamente al sacar cada uno de los artículos.

— ¿Quieres saber a dónde iremos? — recorrió mi labio inferior con su pulgar tratando de incitarme para que cuestionara el destino, pero en esta ocasión, muy contrario con las demás sorpresas no lo cuestioné ni una sola vez.

— _Nop_ — ahogó una pequeña risa cuando remarqué la "P" para después evaluar mi rostro con los ojos entrecerrados —. Sólo quiero saber una cosa — esperé a que asintiera — ¿conoces el lugar?

Llevó una de sus manos hacia sus cabellos, desordenándolos un poco —. ¿Las fotografías cuentan? — alcé una de mis cejas buscando la mentira en sus bellos ojos —. No lo conozco personalmente, pero me dijeron que no nos arrepentiríamos, además tú no querías un lugar muy retirado, me hubiera gustado llevarte a Paris, Roma, cualquier lugar del mediterráneo que fuera más acorde con la situación pero…— acorté su indebida disculpa.

— Pero no quería dejar tanto tiempo a los niños solos — asintió observándome con ternura — el lugar es lo que menos importa, Edward, además, ¿quién quiere un lugar con tanta historia cuando no te voy a dejar salir de la habitación? — intenté usar un tono provocativo mientras deslizaba uno de mis dedos desde su mandíbula hasta el primer botón que abrochaba su camisa.

— ¡He creado un monstruo devora hombres! — dijo con regocijo.

Hice una mueca de horror por el plural empleado en su oración antes de contestar —. Solamente de ti.

— Soy un tipo con suerte, ¿eh? — el brillo en sus ojos se intensificó.

— Yo soy la chica con suerte, te amo — contesté antes de reacomodarme entre sus brazos, acorralándolo entre el sillón y mi cuerpo, besándolo con todos los sentimientos que despertaba en mi interior, desde la ternura, el amor, la devoción y la pasión que sólo el lograba despertar.

Tuve que separar mis labios del embriagador sabor de los suyos, cuando un eco de: _"¡Mamá, tenemos hambre!"_ procedente de la cocina hizo reír a Edward.

— _Nuestros_ hijos reclaman tu atención, mamá — dijo de manera divertida levantándonos del sillón y con mis piernas aún a sus costados.

Estaba tan fascinada con la referencia a los niños como nuestros que cuando me colocó sobre mis pies, a escasos metros de la puerta, mi cerebro no dio la orden para que caminara.

— Vamos — su petición me hizo reaccionar y debido a mi incapacidad por acomodar las palabras necesarias para una contestación, me limité a asentir.

Durante la cena me dediqué a observar la interacción de Edward con los niños, a pesar de estar tensionado con su trabajo él no dejaba momentos como estos para platicar con ellos, se divirtió con su explicación de cómo habían encontrado a la pequeña ave y también les hizo ver la responsabilidad que habían adquirido con el cuidado que implicaba, no sólo con el animal, sino también con la limpieza del lugar en el que se encontraba. Para desgracia de ambos niños, Edward no pasó desapercibido el que estuvieran en el muelle sin nuestro consentimiento.

Mis padres llegaron un tiempo después trayendo con ellos a la familia Black proveniente del aeropuerto, además de una revolución marina con ellos, Charlie no escatimaba cuando de pescar se trataba y claramente, esta no era la excepción. Cuando pudimos controlar la euforia causada mandé a los niños a bañar, al principio se resistieron pero al oír las consecuencias de que no lo hicieran impuestas por mi padre, salieron volando hacia su habitación.

— Alice me dijo que deberías usar esto — despejé los ojos de la portátil tras oír la voz de mi madre. Había recibido un correo de la editorial en la cual me citaban para la revisión de mi libro.

Inspeccioné desde la distancia que nos separaba entre la mesa de la cocina y el marco de la puerta la mano que mantenía en alto, sólo llegué a la conclusión de que era un frasco.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunté sin emoción, de Alice me podía esperar cualquier cosa.

— Un tratamiento facial — comentó alegremente al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mí —. Quiere que descanses y espera no toparse con algunas ojeras — giré mis ojos ante las exigencias de la pequeña duende. — Y yo no quiero verte con ese ceño fruncido — alisó la línea entre mis cejas y se sentó frente a mí, observándome atentamente.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — su escrutinio era tan intenso que temí tener alguna suciedad en mi rostro.

— Un intenso brillo en los ojos y la sonrisa más radiante que haya visto en ti. — Reí ante su explicación. Desde el día en que llegó me observaba como si hubiera algo diferente en mí, algo de lo cual no me daba cuenta pero estaba segura que ella lo había detectado desde el primer instante.

Nos sumimos en una intensa charla en la cual me contó su día con las chicas y mi padre y yo le hablé sobre los avances del libro. Nessie se unió minutos después, tras haber conseguido que el pequeño Will se durmiera, si yo había dicho en el hospital que era un niño hermoso, cuatro meses después era aún más, durante el tiempo que estuvo despierto no dejó de balbucear y sonreírnos. Tenía la misma sonrisa de Jake.

El sonido de coches deteniéndose en la calle puso a mi madre y a Nessie en alerta y un poco inquietas, se levantaron de su sitio y salieron fuera de la cocina, no le di tanta importancia a su reacción y terminé de redactar la confirmación de la cita en la editorial dentro de dos semanas. Estaba a punto de cerrar la portátil cuando un grito de Edward distrajo mi atención, no lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo rumbo a su estudio.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y los gritos salían con mayor intensidad. Agudicé mi audición y entre las voces distinguí los inconfundibles gritos de Emmett y las tranquilas explicaciones de Jasper.

— _¡Vamos Eddie, no seas aguafiestas!, vayamos a celebrar tu último día de soltería _— dijo Emmett en medio de una carcajada obteniendo un gruñido por parte de Edward.

— _¡ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? ! _— gritó colérico y cuando Emmett dio una cantidad pude escuchar como rompía algo, esperaba que sólo fuera un lápiz. —_ Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado, las despedidas de soltero son para quienes no desean casarse y créeme, yo no soy uno de ellos._

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro tras la afirmación de Edward, y al pasar por la sala de estar descubrí dos siluetas más que no estaban antes en la casa.

— Hola, dulce Bella — reconocí al dueño de esa voz sólo por la risa que acompañó al final su saludo.

— ¿Félix? —no sólo él estaba en esa habitación, también lo acompañaba Carlisle. — ¿Sucede algo malo?

Fue el turno de Carlisle de hablar tras los gritos de fondo que se escuchaban a sólo unas paredes más, esperaba que esos gritos no despertaran a los niños. — Emmett decidió hacerle una despedida a Edward...

— ¿Y los ha arrastrado? — terminé su oración y él sólo asintió.

— _Te he dicho que no Emmett, además, tengo que terminar con mi trabajo si quiero tener un poco de tranquilidad_ — un fuerte golpe se escuchó y fuimos al estudio, al abrir la puerta completamente pude comprender que no eran golpes entre ellos. Emmett formaba una gran pila de los libros que Edward tenía a su alrededor y los dejaba caer mientras formaba las torres.

— Pues yo te digo que sí querido hermanito, mira quien viene aquí — señaló a Carlisle que se acercaba a él, impidiendo que destrozara los libros —. Tu jefe te está exonerando de tus cargos, ¿no es así Jefe? — su padre rodó los ojos antes de fijar la mirada en Edward.

— Vamos hijo, Emmett se ha esforzado por organizar esto — antes que Edward replicará, el rubio añadió —. Ya tenemos tu remplazo, Edward y si algo falta yo me encargaré de solucionarlo — le mostró una sonrisa paternal y Edward suspiró. Estaba cediendo.

Tras una serie de preguntas y respuestas, me despedí de Edward.

— Trataré de no tardar mucho tiempo — susurró en mi oído mientras lo mantenía abrazado de la cintura, Emmett protestó desde el exterior de la casa y Edward gruñó —. ¿Por qué no nos casamos en Las Vegas o a escondidas de ellos?

— Porque querías hacernos felices — susurré contra su pecho.

Sentí sus largos y cálidos dedos sobre mi barbilla, obligándome a verlo a los ojos. — Sólo te quiero hacer feliz a ti. — Su aliento embriagador aturdió mis sentidos —. Te amo.

Me levanté sobre las puntas de mis pies para besar su mejilla. —Yo también te amo, ve con ellos — el mohín en su rostro me enterneció el corazón y le di un último y casto beso en los labios.

Al salir empujó a Emmett y se reunió con Félix y Jake, y antes que mi madre cerrará la puerta despidiendo a Jasper, le pregunté:

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen los Cullen para las despedidas de solteros?

Él movió su cabeza sonriendo y mientras pensaba su respuesta creaba una gran expectativa en mí. — Iremos a casa de Emmett, algunos juegos de azar, alcohol, platicaremos de nuestra juventud, nada más allá de eso, mi hermana está detrás de todo esto con Emmett y no creo que Rose piense mantenernos distraídos con chicas — me guiñó un ojo y besó mi mejilla antes de marcharse.

— Porque no vas a tomar un baño para relajarte... — dijo mi madre tras cerrar la puerta, mi vista seguía las luces traseras de la camioneta de Félix — y cuando termines te coloco la mascarilla.

Sin darle una respuesta giré hacia las escaleras y antes de llegar al segundo piso enfrenté su mirada —. ¿Tú sabías de esto?

Ella se encogió de hombros y pasó junto a mí. — Cuando estaba con las chicas, Emmett llamó a Rosalie y le pidió su ayuda, fue un poco precipitado.

No volvimos a sacar el tema de lo que estuvieran haciendo los chicos por el resto de la noche, primero porque confiaba en lo que Jasper me había dicho y segundo porque las sales del baño lograron calmar los pocos nervios que poseía hasta el momento. Después de que mi madre y Vanessa realizarán la labor impuesta por Alice, me dejaron descansar en mi habitación.

El estado de relajación de mi cuerpo era tal que no escuché ruido hasta que un peso se hundió en la cama y se pegó a mi espalda, susurrando sobre la sensible piel de mi cuello. — Intenta dormir de nuevo, ya estoy aquí — no puse una objeción a esa petición y me dejé llevar nuevamente al mundo de los sueños.

**…**

Un gran alboroto me alertó estando en sueños, intenté desperezarme y captar los sonidos.

— Déjanos dormir un poco más Alice — la voz de Edward mostraba un poco de enojo, esperaba que logrará convencer a su hermana y nos dejará en paz.

— De eso nada, se suponía que tú te quedarías en casa de Emmett y estarías alejado de Bella. ¡No puedes cumplir con las tradiciones y permanecer alejado de la novia este último día! — le dijo con reproche —. Sal ya de la cama, Jazzy te espera en la planta baja.

— No saldré — aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados podía imaginar la mirada retadora en sus ojos.

Alice no se quedó atrás y escuché como golpeo su pie con fuerzas contra el piso—. Vas a salir de esa cama aún así yo tenga que sacarte — abrí los ojos y observé, sobre las blancas mantas, su pequeño cuerpo moverse hacia Edward.

— ¡Estoy desnudo! — gritó frustrado y sus manos apretaron las mantas a sus costados, el estado en el que se encontraba no era completamente cierto, algo de lo que no debería enterarse su hermana.

Alice lo observó con una mirada irónica en los ojos. — Como si tuvieras algo diferente a los demás hombres.

Edward gruñó y apretó la mandíbula antes de hablar —: Estoy seguro que el día en que naciste el infierno se abrió y un ser demoniaco poseyó tu cuerpo.

Alice lo vio con furia y antes que me dejará viuda antes de tiempo, decidí hacerme notar.

— Eso fue cruel, Edward — mi voz sonó ronca debido al sueño, atrayendo a los ocupantes en la habitación.

— Estoy en todo mi derecho de ser cruel, Alice está invadiendo nuestro espacio personal.

Respiré hondo y traté de calmarme, era el día de mi boda y no merecía la pena enfadarme con nadie.

— ¿Alice, podrías darnos un momento? — su boca se abrió y observó a Edward con furia — sólo unos minutos y después haremos lo que tú nos digas — la expresión en su mirada cambió y asintió con la cabeza.

— No debiste asegurar eso — Edward habló cuando Alice cerró la puerta — está en mi casa y no puede venir a darme ordenes que no acataré — su ceño fruncido casi unía sus cejas, la mostré una sonrisa radiante que no logró aligerar su semblante y haciendo uso de mi última arma, deslicé las sábanas, su mirada seguía mis movimientos pero no hablé hasta que estuve frente a él, con mis piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas.

— Edward — susurré su nombre causando un estremecimiento en él. Acuné su rostro entre mis manos, las suyas cobraron vida propia y se deslizaron por mis piernas hasta subir a mis caderas bajo el camisón, acercándome a su cuerpo —. Es un día especial, cariño, no permitas que Alice y su afán por controlar todo lo estropeé.

No lo dejé protestar, mis labios chocaron con los suyos, demandando su atención. Una atención que no les negó y se adueñó de ellos como si fuera el último día. Lamió, mordió y atormentó mis labios con su lengua y dientes. Las caricias bajo la fina tela del camisón eran desesperadas, quemando cada centímetro expuesto sin llegar a donde las necesitaba.

Estaba a punto de mandar al demonio las tradiciones y olvidar el comienzo del día para perderme en las sensaciones que su cuerpo causaba en mi interior cuando un golpe en la puerta me trajo a la realidad.

— Ya han pasado diez minutos y el tiempo en esta ocasión vale oro.

Con la respiración entrecortada enterré mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. — Sí Alice no fuera mi madrina y tu hermana juro que la encerraría en el sótano por el resto del día

La vibración de su risa, aunado a su incipiente barba causaron un estremecimiento viajando desde la sensible piel de mi cuello al resto de mi cuerpo—. Sabía que estarías de mi lado.

Resignada a hacer lo que Alice demandará, le pedí unos minutos más y me levanté de la cama.

Mientras cambiaba mi escasa ropa de dormir por una más decente para salir a su encuentro no dejé de sentir la mirada de Edward en mi espalda.

— Será mejor que hagas lo mismo que yo y te vistas — hablé aún sin ver su rostro pero un largo suspiro me hizo enfocar en su silueta aún en la cama.

— Necesito algo más que eso — fruncí el ceño mientras se levantaba y al ver mi confusión bajó su mirada hacia el sur de su cuerpo, quise golpearme mentalmente y cumplir mi amenaza de encerrar a Alice en algún calabozo, esta ultima opción con mayor intensidad al observar como su cuerpo había reaccionado a las caricias anteriores.

Mordí mi labio inferior y el lado sensual en mi interior subió a la superficie, caminé hacia él sin despegar mi mirada de cada línea de su cuerpo y al poner mis manos abiertas en su abdomen su cálido aliento chocó contra mi frente.

Al subir la mirada no encontré las resplandecientes esmeraldas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus músculos tensos bajo mis manos, contemplé su varonil cuerpo y las marcadas líneas en su rostro justo el tiempo suficiente antes de levantarme sobre las puntas de mis pies y susurrar en su oído:

— Pobrecito — susurré en voz baja mientras una de mis manos seguía el camino hacia su _lugar feliz_ y una combinación de gemido gruñido resonó en la habitación cuando las yemas de mis dedos acariciaron su dispuesto miembro que tensaba la tela de su ropa interior—. Prometo que esta noche te recompensare.

**…**

No me podía quejar de las siguientes horas, Edward había sido escoltado por Jasper y Carlisle hacia la casa del primero, no sin antes tener una pelea con Alice por no dejarlo permanecer en el mismo espacio que yo. Su hermana se limitó a encogerse de hombros causando mayor enfado en Edward, vi una inmensa furia en sus ojos y podría asegurar que su padre también ya que colocó una mano en su brazo y le susurró algunas palabras que no logré distinguir, pero afortunadamente lograron calmarlo.

Esme y Rose llegaron minutos después acompañadas por Lucían, el estilista, que no perdió un sólo minuto y se enfocó en mi maquillaje y peinado. Gracias a las horas invertidas en las pruebas de maquillaje, Luke, como prefería ser llamado, no tardó en hacer maravillas con sus expertas manos.

Alejó sus manos de mi rostro y llevó una de ellas a su barbilla, analizándome con sus ojos almendrados—. ¡Ah!, ¡mi obra maestra! — exclamó con entusiasmo —. Sí yo no tuviera a mi Frank y mis preferencias sexuales fueran otras, no te dejaría salir de mi habitación.

Las risas de las chicas y mi madre no se hicieron esperar ni tampoco un ligero calor instalado en mis mejillas.

— No compartas tus posibles planes con Edward, Luke — dijo Rose controlando su risa-. Los hombres Cullen son de la época de piedra y somos afortunadas de ver la luz del día.

Observé frustrada como Luke acomodaba su equipo de trabajo en sus maletas, ni él, ni las chicas me permitieron observar mi reflejo en el espejo, alegando que lo harían hasta que estuviera lista. Esto no ocurrió hasta una hora después, en la que sofoqué un gemido al observar la ropa interior que Alice había elegido como un complemento perfecto para el vestido, no me dejó replicar y literalmente me empujó hacia el baño. Apenas y puse un pie de nuevo en la habitación mis ojos se enfocaron en lo que había sobre la cama.

Sin lugar a dudas era un vestido hermoso, contrario a las expectativas de las chicas y mi madre había optado por un color perla, no era tan creyente de las tradiciones que involucraban a la novia y un vestido blanco nunca figuró en mis sueños, tampoco había soñado con llegar a este momento con anterioridad en los últimos años, pero cuando Edward llegó a mi vida y la posibilidad de alcanzar este hecho alumbró mis perspectivas, y mis deseos de no ser como las demás novias invadió mis planes.

— Estás hermosa — la voz de mi madre me sacó de mi estupor, estando frente al amplio espejo contemplé el reflejo que ofrecía.

Mi cabello estaba recogido en un moño flojo que terminaba con algunos rizos en las puntas, el escote del vestido dejaba al descubierto mis hombros. Seguí bajando la mirada, la parte alta se ceñía a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel y de la cintura para abajo caía libremente formando un vuelo con las faldillas que empezaban a media pierna, y completando el diseño, una flor hecha con la misma tela, adornaba mi cadera izquierda.

Un movimiento en mi mano derecha llamó mi atención y al enfocar en ella observe una pequeña y pálida mano que quitaba el brazalete de Molly y el que me regaló Edward por Navidad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Estaba a punto de protestar y pedirle a Alice que los pusiera de nuevo en su lugar cuando me silenció con sus amenazadores ojos azules.

— Te los daré más tarde — prometió para después guardarlos en su bolsa —. Esto es parte de lo nuevo que debes usar — me entregó, mostrando una sonrisa radiante, una liga en el mismo color del vestido —. Lo azul y lo viejo lo tienen nuestras madres.

Controlando las emociones recibí y me dejé poner el hermoso juego de gargantilla, aretes y brazalete en oro blanco y zafiros que me regaló Esme y la tiara que la abuela Helen había regalado a mi madre el día de su boda.

Un silbido proveniente de la puerta hizo alzar mi mirada y encontrarme con un par de conocidos ojos chocolates, Charlie. Sonreí en su dirección viendo su avance por la amplia habitación.

— Siempre he dicho que eres una princesa — su voz estaba ronca y sabía que para él hablar no era muy fácil —. Nos has hecho feliz con cada una de tus acciones, siempre con la responsabilidad de una mujer de más de treinta años — rió y observe como sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse, produciendo lo mismo en mí —. Siempre has cumplido tu palabra, aún así fueras tan pequeña y joven para saber que te deparaba el futuro — sabía que estaba hablando de Lex y en este punto ya no pude reprimir una lágrima que el borro con su pulgar —. No llores corazón, sólo prométeme que serás feliz.

Con la voz estrangulada contesté: — Lo prometo.

El calor de su abrazo logró recomponerme, esto aunado con las replicas de mi madre por hacerme llorar y el arribó de dos pequeños que iluminaban mis días y que en este momento se quejaban por vestir tan impecablemente.

La hora de marcharnos llegó y en menos de lo que creí el auto había arribado a la iglesia, durante todo el camino no dejé de restregar mis manos una sobre la otra, tratando de quitar manchas inexistentes de mis dedos o las joyas que llevaba.

— Estaba igual de nervioso el día que me casé con tu madre — Charlie abrió la puerta de mi lado y me ayudó a bajar.

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

— Temí que se arrepintiera de casarse conmigo, éramos muy jóvenes y sus planes para el futuro no eran iguales a los míos, pero cuando entró por el pasillo de la pequeña iglesia del brazo de tu abuelo y tomó mi mano, pude ver en la profundidad de sus ojos, una vez más, que nuestro destino era estar juntos.

— Quiero tener un matrimonio fuerte como el suyo — le dije apretando su mano que entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

— Lo tendrás hija, he visto el amor que hay entre ustedes dos y jamás creí que Edward te hiciera daño — una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por sus labios —. Pero eso no negó el hecho que le advirtiera que se las vería conmigo si te lastimaba.

Fuimos interrumpidos por la hiperactividad en persona acompañada por Ángela, Rose y las mellizas.

— ¡Es tiempo!, ¡es tiempo!, ¡es tiempo! — su corto cabello negro se mecía con cada brinco que daba, arrancando algunas risas en las niñas y mi padre, en ocasiones como esta me costaba creer que había tenido a una niña hace menos de dos meses. Nessie llegó unos pasos atrás de ellas y me entregó el hermoso ramo. Hundí mi rostro llenando mis sentidos con el característico aroma de los tulipanes y al levantar la mirada me encontré con los ojos de mi padre.

— ¿Lista Bells? — me dejé guiar por sus pasos, agradeciendo el tenerlo a mi lado, el temor a tropezar con la cola del vestido mantenía mi máxima concentración —. Respira.

Me observó divertido al percatarse de mi falta de oxigenación y soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando tomé aire desesperadamente. Lamentablemente mi amenaza murió en mis labios cuando la conocida melodía de la marcha nupcial resonó en el interior.

— No me dejes caer — sujeté fuertemente su brazo, siguiendo el lento caminar que marcaba.

Todas las replicas hechas por las horas destinadas a planear este día desaparecieron de mi cerebro cuando mis ojos vagaron por el interior de la iglesia gloriosamente adornada y se centraron en unas hebras cobrizas.

Inmaculadamente vestido en un traje a la medida color humo, camisa blanca y corbata en tono claro, mi Dios griego personal esperaba por mí al final del pasillo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, mi familia, conocidos y los demás invitados a la celebración dejaron de estar presentes para centrarse sólo en él. La distancia que nos separaba poco a poco se fue acortando, dejándome ver la felicidad que había en sus ojos, una felicidad que ya había visto reflejada en los míos. Los murmullos y el caminar ceso, mi padre apretó ligeramente mi mano y cuando obtuvo mi atención besó mi frente mientras decía cuanto me quería.

— Cuídala muchacho — al dejar mi mano sobre la de Edward, las chispas electrizantes partieron de ese lugar hasta descargarse en mi columna.

— Más que a mi vida — en este momento Edward no observaba a mi padre, sus hermosas y resplandecientes esmeraldas estaban fundidas a mis ojos, permitiéndome observar la

gran cantidad de sentimientos que había en su interior. — Hola.

Su cálido y fresco aliento golpeó mi rostro, alejando mis nervios y relajando mis cuerdas vocales para contestar a su simple saludo:

— Hola.

Las palabras del reverendo salían de sus labios pero mis desconectados oídos no lograban entender lo que estaba diciendo. Había asistido a muchas bodas y esperaba que el discurso que estuviera dando fuera tan hermoso y significativo como recordaba.

Los segundos pasaron con lentitud mientras Edward decía sus promesas, cautivándome con su aterciopelada y amorosa voz, contuve las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos desde el inicio de la ceremonia y fallé horriblemente al aceptar con un nudo en la garganta. Un nudo que no desapareció en mis propias promesas y haciendo uso todo mi autocontrol me esforcé para que mi voz no fallara observando los ojos de Edward.

La palabra _Acepto_ salió de sus labios antes que acabara, arrancando algunas risas en nuestros invitados. Las mismas sonrisas fueron contenidas cuando Emmett no dejó pasar la oportunidad para molestar a Edward al decirle que había olvidado las argollas, por un momento creí que iba a maldecir en la iglesia, pero por fortuna su hermano sacó la pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Seguí sus ágiles movimientos hasta que el frío material se deslizó por mi dedo hasta hacer compañía al solitario. Con manos temblorosas realicé la misma acción, sujeté su cálida mano, que comparada con la mía eran el interior de un volcán pero no me pasó desapercibida la humedad en ella, ¿acaso estaba igual de nervioso que yo? Si la respuesta era sí, sabía llevar muy bien sus emociones.

Nuevamente Edward actuó antes de lo necesario ya que antes que el reverendo dijera la típica frase, _"Ahora puede besar a la novia"_ yo ya me encontraba entre sus fuertes brazos y bajo la embriaguez de sus labios. Me dejé llevar por las demandas de sus caricias, acercándome al cuerpo que había extrañado en las últimas horas.

— Luce angelicalmente exquisita Señora Cullen — dijo después de que fuéramos separados por un carraspeo, observando mis ojos con infinita devoción

Si había dicho que una boda que fuera planeada por todo lo alto no iba conmigo era porque no conocía a los Cullen, la elegancia y sofisticación en la elección de cada uno de los detalles era inmaculada. Solamente con llegar a la recepción del lugar mi boca cayó literalmente al suelo. Era muy cierto que yo había elegido todo eso, pero no era lo mismo ver fotografías a observar personalmente.

El amplio mirador-ventanal que cubría completamente las paredes de aquel espacio dejaban entrar los débiles rayos del sol antes que se ocultará entre las montañas lejanas, El _Columbia Tower_ poseía una vista magnifica de Seattle, desde la inconfundible _Space Needle_, el magnífico _Safeco Field _hasta las profundas y turbias aguas que mecían las embarcaciones en el puerto.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando captaron nuestro arribo. Aún estaba aturdida por la decoración que al escuchar el susurro de Edward en mi oído me estremecí de pies a cabeza:

— ¿Me concede su primer baile como la Señora Cullen? — no sabía si reír o llorar al observarlo hacer una pequeña reverencia sin soltar mi mano.

— Soy una mujer recién casada y a mi marido no le agradará ese atrevimiento, Señor — finalmente decidí seguir su juego.

Observo a su alrededor chasqueando la lengua —. Su marido debe ser un ciego si la deja los primeros minutos de matrimonio — susurró arrastrando su largos dedos por mi desnudo brazo y al llegar a mi mano frotó con su pulgar mis anillos —. Lo que usted necesita es un hombre entregado y dispuesto…a no separarse de usted.

— ¿Y usted es el hombre entregado y dispuesto? — dije fingiendo ironía.

— Cariño — una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su divino rostro mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo —. Puedo ser lo que tú pidas, cómo, dónde y la cantidad quieras.

La contestación a su insinuación murió en mis labios al recibir el calor de los suyos.

— Ven conmigo, preciosa — para él era muy fácil ser el centro de atención, algo con lo que yo no sabía lidiar muy bien pero deje atrás ese _complejo_ y lo seguí al centro de la pista.

Las luces artificiales bajaron de intensidad al mismo tiempo que los primeros acordes de una conocida melodía resonaban a nuestro alrededor, haciendo desaparecer los murmullos de la multitud.

_You are the light_  
_That is leading me_  
_To the place where_  
_I find peace again_

— Toda esta gente que conoce mi historia decía que encontraría algo mejor — levanté mi rostro con confusión y él suspiró —. Yo vivía mi propia realidad, con mi propio escepticismo hacia el amor, hice oídos sordos a sus advertencias sin pensar que tendrían razón.

— Sentías que no pertenecías a la realidad que te rodeaba, tus padres y hermanos teniendo una sólida familia, y acompañados por su pareja eterna — le hice saber mis propias dudas.

_You steal my heart_  
_And you take my breath away_

Crecí viendo el amor de mis padres y años más tarde la propia felicidad de mi hermano, lo que me convirtieron en una adolescente que soñaba con encontrar lo que ahora tengo, fui tonta al creer que lo había encontrado al lado de Demetri, un hombre que no vio el sufrimiento que me atormentó casi cinco años atrás y no fue capaz de cumplir sus promesas de amor.

_You're all I want_  
_You're all I need_  
_You're everything_  
_Everything_

Sacudí mi cabeza con desagrado, tenía al hombre perfecto reteniendo mi cuerpo, no necesitaba pensar en el pasado.

Dos pares de ojos captaron mi atención cuando me hizo dar una vuelta.

— ¿A los niños les agrada tu calzado italiano o están tratando de aprender cada uno de tus movimientos? — sus manos en mi espalda me acercaron a él, por la mirada en sus ojos podía decir que encontraba grandioso que Alice me hiciera usar unos descomunales tacones, aún no veía sus ojos al mismo nivel pero diez centímetros me acercaban a ellos.

— Están desesperados por relevarme y arrancarte de mis brazos — achicó sus ojos viéndolos a ellos.

— Se más compartido, Edward, no nos verán por una semana — le regañé.

— Agradezco eso como no tienes una idea, el trabajo y la estadía de tus padres en la casa me ha privado de algo sumamente placentero — dijo en medio de un bufido.

— Tengo que recordarte quién propuso que ellos se quedaran ahí — ataqué con tono dulce.

Giró los ojos y enterró su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, ahogando un gruñido.

Una canción dio pie a otra, trayendo con ellas nuevas parejas de baile, por la cara de Edward puedo decir que no lamentaba que me arrancaran de sus brazos como él dijo, estaba radiante bailando con Esme y reía divertido a lo que Renée decía.

Las tradiciones típicas en una boda, todas dirigidas por las órdenes de Alice, desfilaron con gran rapidez dentro de las cuatro paredes. Las chicas no dejaban de decir que había sido una trampa lo de lanzar el ramo, ya que sin que Ángela se enfilara entre las invitadas, el ramo cayo en sus manos, su admisión de que pronto llegaría al altar no ayudo en que las protestas cesaran. Por otra parte, la liga, la cual Edward deslizó por mis piernas con una deliberad lentitud y sensualidad aterrizó en las manos de uno de sus primos lejanos.

La familia de Edward había viajado de todas partes del país, sus dominios en el ámbito médico no sólo cubrían de costa a costa los Estados Unidos, ahora estaban forjando un nuevo límite, abarcando ya los países de sus orígenes. Descubrí que poseían un lazo familiar muy estrecho, esto a pesar de que todos vivían en lugares diferentes, los Cullen de Seattle eran los únicos que no se habían alejado de hermanos y padres.

Precisamente estaba hablando con el padre de Esme, el único de los abuelos de Edward que aún seguía con vida, cuando unas posesivas y conocidas manos se apoderaron de mi cintura.

— Debería estar enfadado contigo, _Nonno_ — Edward fingió un tono de desaprobación a su abuelo. Anthony observó divertido los ojos de su nieto, que eran del mismo color verde de Edward y Esme —. He estado buscando a mi linda esposa durante unos interminables minutos y descubro que el culpable de dicho acto eres tú, la abuela estaría muy avergonzada por tu comportamiento al alejar al nuevo matrimonio.

Su abuelo lanzó una pequeña carcajada y en sus cansados ojos se asomó un brillo cuando Edward nombró a su abuela.

— No me pude resistir a pasar un agradable momento con mi nueva nieta, y tu abuela no estaría avergonzada de eso — le regañó — a ella le agradaría mucho Isabella.

Una vez más le hice saber que me llamara Bella.

— Tienes un hermoso nombre que es muy común en mi bella Italia, pero lo haré sólo si dejas de decirme Señor Masen.

— De acuerdo…_Nonno_ — su sonrisa se ensanchó y se disculpó para reunirse con uno de sus hijos.

— ¿Qué te estuvo diciendo el abuelo? — la voz de Edward tenía un tono de ansiedad y eso me hizo enfocar mi mirada en su rostro.

— Muchas cosas — dije lentamente poniendo mis manos en sus antebrazos, alzó una de sus cejas tratando de encontrar algo en mi mirada —. Sólo me dijo lo grandioso que era su nieto y lo orgulloso que estaba de él por haber elegido una mujer tan guapa — mis palabras aligeraron su rostro pero no lo que sólo segundos atrás había causado en mí, ¿acaso escondían algo que no me habían contado? — ¿Qué sucede Edward, hay algo que deba saber?

El análisis de su mirada en mi rostro sólo aumento los nervios.

— Nada de relevante importancia, amor — besó mi mejilla y repartió húmedos besos en mi rostro —. Pronto lo descubrirás…pero no te alarmes — intuyó mis no formuladas preguntas antes de posar sus labios en los míos, apoderándose con una infinita devoción de mi boca —. _Nonno_ se equivocó, mi mujer no es guapa, eso es muy poco para ti, eres perfecta.

La magia del momento fue rota una vez más por una cantarina voz.

— Todos sabemos que Bella es la perfección para ti, hermanito, pero sus invitados esperan ansiosos el banquete —. Edward gimió frustrado viendo como Alice desaparecía tan rápido como había llegado, pero afortunadamente un casto beso mejoró su humor.

Mi cuerpo estuvo preocupado y nervioso en la gran parte de la mañana, desprovisto de un alimento sustancioso, que cuando el primer platillo estuvo frente a mí y los olores invadieron mis fosas nasales la saliva no tardó en acumularse en mi boca.

La mirada de desaprobación que invadió el rostro de Edward al ver como alejaba el elaborado utensilio de porcelana me hizo colocar una mirada retadora, el duelo de miradas duro muy pocos segundos, el golpeteó sobre la fina cristalería llamó mi atención.

— Señoras, señores — la profunda voz de Emmett resonó en los altavoces del lugar —. ¿Edward, podrías dejar de mirar a Bella como un idiota y ver al frente?

Las risas no se hicieron esperar ante sus palabras al igual que las miradas sobre Edward, entre ellas la mía que al ver como apretaba la mandíbula, planteé un beso en su mejilla, aligerando su semblante.

— Gracias- dijo a su hermano —. Como ustedes se han dado cuenta y siendo yo el padrino me toca decir algunas palabras sobre esta pareja — su voz empezó a cambiar dejando a un lado su típico sarcasmo —. Hasta hace un año mi familia y yo vivíamos viendo como la vida de mi hermano no era como todos lo esperábamos, no negamos que sea un gran profesionista y un gran padre, pero para todos los que lo conocemos sabíamos que le faltaba algo. Un recuerdo recurrente de cuando éramos niños no dejó de desfilar en mi cabeza cuando pensaba en que debería decir. Durante las primeras vacaciones en las que Alice ya era el pequeño diablillo que es, viajamos a Sudamérica, todo ocurría con normalidad, Edward, como el señor responsable que conocen, pertenecía a un club de verano en la escuela, en su grupo les dieron una misión a los niños que viajaran, el cual consistía en armar un libro-collage en el que no sólo pusieran fotografías del lugar, sino que deberían buscar la historia del mismo y sus tradiciones.

- - Mis padres nos obligaron a ir con él a una de las pequeñas tribus aborígenes que ahí había. Parecía un auténtico reportero de sólo diez años entre tanta gente mayor, al contrario de Alice y yo que preferíamos jugar con los niños de nuestra edad. Después de algunos días en los que nos divertíamos por las tardes en la blanca arena y Edward trabajaba con papá en su proyecto por las noches, su tarea estuvo lista. Estaba tan contento por enseñarla a toda la familia que cuando _Nonno_ le pidió que se la mostrará, Edward no lo pensó dos veces y voló a la habitación que compartíamos. A su regreso no observo uno de los juguetes de nuestros primos más pequeños y resbaló con él, cayendo su trabajo a la piscina. Desde ese momento Edward se cerró a la ayuda que le dábamos y estaba muy triste porque había utilizado todas las fotografías que tomó con una cámara instantánea. La familia entera estaba muy triste por lo que había ocurrido así que, _Nonno_, Alice y yo nos dimos a la tarea de visitar de nueva cuenta el poblado, que por cierto estaba un poco alejado y era de difícil acceso. Pero todo ese esfuerzo que hicimos mereció la pena cuando le entregamos a Edward las fotografías, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo inigualable, un brillo que en estos años el había perdido, el de un hombre feliz y satisfecho.

Desenfoqué mi atención de Emmett y la centré en Edward, tratando de imaginar al pequeño niño entusiasmado con su tarea para luego entristecerse por el desastre en el que se convirtió después.

— Ese algo que faltaba en sus ojos — retomó Emmett el discurso — llegó con el descubrimiento de una castaña que inmediatamente se colocó en nuestros corazones.

Emmett me regalo una sonrisa antes de proseguir con su discurso.

— Edward estaba renuente a los planes que teníamos para que conociera a Bella, creo que era algo de esperar después de años en los que tanto mi madre, hermana y yo tratábamos de meterle a cuantas mujeres conocíamos —. Una cálida mano tocó la mía, atrayendo mi atención y recordándome que tenía que respirar —. Sólo una mujer tan sorprendente es responsable de devolvernos al Edward que se divertía y disfrutaba de su vida, una mujer que demostró a la sociedad que podía cumplir con una gran responsabilidad, y que con ello se ganó aún más la admiración que teníamos por ella, damas y caballeros alcen sus copas conmigo y brindemos por este nuevo matrimonio.

— Salud Señora Cullen — Edward apartó la mano que me sostenía y en su lugar dejó una copa de champán, uniéndonos al brindis.

El resto de la velada paso con mayor rapidez y justo a la medianoche Alice me alejó de los brazos de Edward para llevarme a uno de las habitaciones con las que contaba el lugar, al no ver una reacción contradictoria por la acción de su hermana, supuse que esto había sido planeado por Edward. La hora de marcharnos había llegado y con ella un nuevo nerviosismo sobre donde pasaríamos los siguientes días invadió mi sistema.

Enfoque mi mirada en la agilidad con la que Alice revoloteaba a mi alrededor acomodando algunas prendas.

— ¿Alice, tú sabes a dónde me llevará Edward?

Dejó de moverse y enfocó sus azulinos ojos en mí —. Edward ha sido muy hermético en ese tema.

Me alarmé al ser consciente de un hecho que no debí haber dejado pasar.

— Él me dijo que tú te harías cargo de mi equipaje, Alice tengo que ir a casa y hacerlo, ¡el vuelo sale en unas horas! — grité alarmada y empecé a hacer cálculos mentales de cuanto tiempo tardaría, ya tendría mucho tiempo para enfrentar a Edward ante su mentira.

— Calma Bella — su mano sujetó mi brazo impidiendo que siguiera dando desesperadas vueltas en la pequeña habitación —. Tus maletas están hechas — algo en mi mirada la hizo proseguir inmediatamente: — Edward me dio esa labor, no me dijo el destino pero me dio una lista de lo que deberías usar allá.

Ante esta confirmación me relajé y no seguí cuestionando cuando me ofreció un vestido veraniego color blanco. Cuando éste envolvía mi cuerpo, un golpe en la puerta llamó nuestra atención.

— Estás muy linda, ma — la voz de Lex mostraba la misma vergüenza que su rostro, en él las palabras bonitas para mamá no fluían con normalidad y estas ocasiones se debían aprovechar.

— Tú también estás muy guapo — abrí mis brazos y él no tardo en acortar la distancia que nos separaba, la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo envolvió con gran impulso el mió. Dejé pasar algunos minutos, sólo quería abrazar a uno de mis chicos, siendo consciente de que lo extrañaría mucho.

Alice nos dio un poco de privacidad y le agradecí con la mirada antes de sentarme en una de las sillas, al parecer Lex intuía mis sentimientos porque apenas me senté, él se colocó en mi regazo, aferrándose a mi cuello. Su respiración estaba un poco alterada y traté de reconfortarlo acariciando su espalda. Cuando no soporte más su silencio, me obligué a separar su rostro de mi pecho y levantar su barbilla.

— ¿Qué sucede bebé? — sus ojos se habían cristalizado y su nariz estaba roja —. Cariño ya habíamos hablado de este tema, hace unos días te parecía genial pasarla con los abuelos el tío Jake y la tía Nessie, ¿por qué ahora estás triste?

Sus ojos observaban los míos y en ellos vi el debate en el cual estaba —. No estoy triste por eso. — admitió por fin.

— ¿Entonces por qué, renacuajo?

Tomó aire una y otra vez, traté de reconfortarlo una vez más, quitando un rizo rubio que caía por su frente.

— Estaba jugando con los niños cuando oí que alguien decía que tú y Edward iban a hacer bebés, ¡mamá, no quiero que hagas bebés porque ya no me vas a querer si tienes tus propios hijos! — suplicó ahogando un fuerte sollozo.

Abracé su pequeña forma, controlando sus espasmos, y culpando a quién fuera que pusiera esas tontas ideas en su cabeza. Por mi cabeza jamás paso la posibilidad de que el se sintiera temeroso ante esa idea, también era muy cierto que no habíamos tocado el tema con los niños, mi mente voló con rapidez, llevándome de inmediato al recuerdo de las fiestas de Navidad. Nuevamente tenía que aclarar las cosas con él, antes de que se empezara a cerrar como hace medio año.

— Mírame Lex — pedí al levantar su contraído rostro y ver sus ojos cerrados —. Nada va a cambiar si Edward y yo tenemos hijos propios, corazón, los querremos igual a ti y a Anthony — su sollozo se hizo más fuerte.

— Es diferente.

— ¿Cómo puede ser diferente?

— Tony es hijo de Edward…yo sólo soy…tu sobrino — su voz se volvió un susurro.

Suspiré antes de tomar su pequeño rostro entre mis manos —. Tal vez no te llevé dentro de mí, pero esperé con ansias tu nacimiento al igual que tus padres y abuelos. ¿Recuerdas el día que me pediste llamarme mamá por primera vez? — esperé a que asintiera —. A decir verdad yo no te vi como mi hijo desde ese entonces — su ceño se frunció y lo alisé con un beso —. Desde que tú eras pequeñito me aseguraba de que estuvieras contento y cuando tu mami me pidió cuidarte me dio mucho miedo, además de estar enfadada porque dos personas que eran tan importantes para mí habían muerto. No sabía si iba a ser un buen ejemplo para ti y si iba a llenar ese espacio pero me esforzaba para hacerlo con el anhelo de siempre verte feliz. Siempre te haré feliz cariño, tú eres mi hijo de corazón.

Se lanzó a mis brazos una vez más y por un momento en este día me permití llorar sin importarme arruinar mi maquillaje, mi corazón se había acelerado al ver la mirada triste que por escasos momentos se apodero de su bello rostro, al decirle mis temores lo hice para darle la seguridad que tanto le faltaba.

El tiempo que pasamos en esa posición pudieron haber sido minutos u horas, perdí la noción de tiempo/espacio hasta que una aterciopelada voz proveniente del umbral de la puerta, llamó nuestra atención.

— Alice me dijo que estaban aquí — Edward seguía en el mismo lugar, con las manos en los hombros de Anthony, pero en su rostro había preocupación —. ¿Todo está bien?

Lex fue el primero en asegurar que todo estaba bien mostrando una radiante sonrisa, respiré con tranquilidad al ver lo fácil que fue aclarar las cosas con él y la rapidez con la que él había acudido a contarme sus temores, hubiera sido terrible que viviera creyendo que mi amor por el disminuiría con la llegada de un bebé, justo como lo había hecho por mi relación con Edward.

El despedirme de los niños después de lo ocurrido fue un poco más difícil de lo que creía, pero tras asegurarnos que se la pasarían bien no lo dude ni un minuto y me dejé conducir hacia el auto que nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

— Deja de preocuparte por los temores de Lex — susurró Edward después de contarle lo ocurrido — no permitiremos que él se sienta aislado, sé que tú no lo harás y yo ya lo veo como mi hijo, sólo eran temores por lo que podría ocurrir y viste que él ya olvido lo que escuchó, le quedo claro lo que le dijiste.

Dejé que sus palabras me reconfortaran y me obligué a dejar esos malos recuerdos a un lado, el día de hoy había sido un día cargado de muchas emociones pero las que debería recordar eran las más felices.

La calle que daba acceso al aeropuerto pronto se diviso en nuestro camino, pero no nos detuvimos como yo esperaba en alguna de las puertas, el chofer siguió su camino abriéndose paso entre los taxis hasta llegar a una caseta que impedía el paso con una pluma en colores blanco y rojo. Volteé a ver a Edward pero él no mostraba algún signo de incertidumbre. Él sabía perfectamente hacia donde íbamos.

No cuestione el avance por los hangares pero cuando el coche se detuvo en medio de una pista, en medio de la iluminada noche al frente de un blanco jet, no lo soporte más.

— ¿Qué es todo esto Edward?

— Un avión privado — la sonrisa en su rostro no se borró ante la expresión de mi rostro —. Nos llevará a donde pasaremos la luna de miel.

Me ayudo a salir del auto y lo cuestioné —: ¡Te has vuelto loco y pretendes desperdiciar toda tu dinero en un viaje privado!, Edward yo podía haber viajado en un avión y clase comercial, es más, llama y cancela todo esto, tal vez no recuperaras la totalidad del dinero, pero no te quedaras en la ruina.

Su risa sólo hizo aumentar mi enojo, se acercó a mí y en un vano intento por alejarme de su cercanía retrocedí hasta que sentí el frío metal del coche en mi espalda, mis manos se quedaron en su pecho.

— No he gastado ni un sólo centavo — dejé de golpear su pecho y subí la mirada para observarlo —. El avión pertenece a mi abuelo y también el lugar al cual iremos.

La llamada de una chica vestida con un conjunto en falda color azul marino me impidió empezar con un nuevo cuestionamiento, Edward me condujo hacia el interior del lujoso transporte, revestido en tonos claros. La chica no paraba de señalar cada uno de los pequeños espacios y ponerse a nuestro servicio para lo que necesitáramos.

— Me dijiste que no conocías el lugar — acusé después de que los pilotos nos dijeran el tiempo que tardaríamos en llegar.

— No te mentí, lo conozco por las fotografías que tomó mi familia el verano pasado.

— ¿Tú no fuiste? — una sonrisa triste se posó por un segundo en su rostro.

— ¿Te han contado que Edward Cullen era muy antisocial antes de conocer a una hermosa chica que robo su corazón?

— Sí, y me pregunto que tan bueno ha sido su cambio — seguí su juego y me regaló mi sonrisa favorita.

Tomó mi mano entre la suya y la colocó en su pecho, sobre su corazón —. Por lo que he visto, está en el paraíso.

Estaba hipnotizada observando el poder magnético en su mirada y cuando finalmente aflojo el agarre sobre mi mano, la mía empezó a descender por su torso, acelerando su respiración.

— ¿Ah, sí? — mi mano no alcanzo a hacer una segunda vuelta hacia su cuello cuando sus labios, demandantes y ansiosos, se posaron sobre los míos.

El exquisito elixir que me ofrecía su boca me desconectó de la realidad, sólo me enfoqué en satisfacer mis sentidos y tratar de hacer lo mismo con él, nuestras manos empezaron a reconocer nuestros cuerpos, comprobando la calidez y suavidad que en ellos había. Un jadeo involuntario me hizo separarme de la sensualidad de sus labios, cuando su mano se colocó en la cara interna de mis muslos, separando mis piernas.

— Estoy esperando la recompensa que prometiste esta mañana — sus manos dejaron de atender mis necesidades y cuando escuché un clic, caí en cuenta que había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad —. Pero no pretendo reclamarlo en frente de la tripulación.

Se puso en pie y en un rápido movimiento pasó sus brazos tras mi espalda y corvas.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — pregunté en medio del movimiento que producía su cuerpo al caminar.

— A la habitación, no puedo esperar hasta que lleguemos a tierra firme para estar dentro de ti — su acelerada respiración acariciaba la piel de mi cuello, estremeciéndome en sus brazos.

Pero a pesar de las sensaciones en mi interior no se alejaron de mis pensamientos la gente que nos rodeaba —. No podemos — no contestó con palabras pero si con acciones mientras cruzábamos el pasillo hacia una de las puertas que reconocí como la habitación que había señalado la azafata, sus labios en mi cuello no lograron aligerar mi tensión —. Edward, ellos se darán cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer — dije desesperada.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró con un pie —. Prometo ser silencioso.

_Pero yo no,_ quise gritar.

Me colocó en el suelo y observo mis ojos, sorprendiéndome con el deseo que había en los suyos, uno que yo estaba tratando de apagar. Inútilmente.

Extrañaba sus íntimas caricias, su cálido cuerpo sobre el mió, llevándome a la más sublime plenitud. No supe que observo en mis ojos, tal vez fue la contrariedad de mis palabras y lo que ocurría en mi cabeza, y cuando sus manos sujetaron mis mejillas y me besó con una infinita devoción, toda redención abandono mi cuerpo, dejándome llevar por la necesidad.

Mis manos, hasta hace poco en mis costados, bajaron por su pecho desabrochando su camisa con la máxima desesperación. Escuché con satisfacción sus gemidos al rozar mis dedos por su caliente piel, mientras pasaba mis palmas para deshacernos de la estorbosa prenda.

— A pesar de que el vestido te queda de maravilla, prefiero lo que hay debajo — sus dedos en mi espalda aplicaron la misma tortura que yo había ocasionado en él.

Sus pantalones, calcetines y nuestros zapatos acompañaron a la pequeña pila que formaban las otras prendas. Pero a pesar del avance, se alejó de mí. La protesta murió en mis labios al observarlo, la tenue luz del interior hacia resplandecer su piel, aún cubierto por su ropa interior.

Con expertos y rápidos movimientos descorchó una botella de champán, de la cual me ofreció una burbujeante copa —. Brinda conmigo Señora Cullen.

— ¿A qué se debe la ocasión? — pregunté tontamente mientras él llenaba la suya.

— Brindo por la mujer que tiene mi corazón — chocó ligeramente mi copa y antes que llevara la suya a sus labios, sujeté su muñeca.

— Yo brindo por el hombre que tiene mi corazón y por el comienzo de una nueva etapa junto a él.

— El mejor comienzo — reprimí el impulso de que el burbujeante líquido saliera disparado de mi boca cuando sus cejas se movieron sugestivamente.

A pesar de la arrogancia que puso en su afirmación sabía que tenía toda la razón, la cual la comprobé sólo unos minutos después. El tiempo que prosiguió a miles de pies de altura no sólo nos enfocamos en satisfacer la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos, sino también en recalcar nuestros sentimientos. Sólo era el comienzo.

* * *

**Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me costo mucho escribirlo :S**

**Quiero pedir una disculpa por la demora, no voy a dar excusas por no hacer más larga la nota y comprenderé si pierden el interés en la historia, yo misma he dejado de leer un montón sólo por la tardanza en la publicación. Sólo una cosa voy a dejar claro, acabaré la historia, a la que por cierto le quedan a lo mucho 5 capítulos. No las entretengo más y deseo que estén muy bien…**

**Alice **

**¡Cuídense!**

* * *

Everything** de **Lifehouse**, es la canción que utilice para este capítulo. **


	30. Accidente

_Los personajes NO me pertenecen estos fueron creados por la maravillosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer sólo me adjudico la historia que salió de MI cabeza loca.  
(Sólo los niños y uno que otro personaje secundario son míos)_

**.**

**Capítulo 30**

**Accidente **

**.**

**Bella POV**

El suave ulular del viento impactaba con las rocas altas que bordeaban la propiedad haciendo que la percepción de la intensidad del viento resultara mayor de lo que era. Las palmeras se mecían creando una coreografía que resultaba hipnotizante ante los ojos de un simple mortal y los árboles, frondosos y llenos de vida te invitaban a tomar sus exóticos frutos, lo podría describir como el paraíso, inclusive llegué a considerar que durante las horas de pereza tendidos en una hamaca una serpiente nos invitaría a comer la fruta prohibida.

La luna de miel estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, y en todas las ocasiones que imaginé el lugar al cual me llevaría Edward jamás creí que algo así existiera. La casa gritaba sofisticación y buen gusto en cada rincón que formaba parte de ella, los amplios ventanales, presentes en todas las habitaciones eran intimidantes y bellos a la vez. Intimidantes por la sensación de exposición y bellos por la hermosa naturaleza que bordeaba el _Mar de Cortés_.

Durante la estadía habíamos visitado los sitios turísticos más solicitados, desde una experiencia bajo el agua, disfrutando de un arrecife de coral, los mercados con sus artesanías locales, las playas con ardiente y clara arena, hasta el intimidante _Arco_ con su maravillosa fauna, lamentando no visitar el lugar en invierno, cuando las ballenas grises hacían su recorrido anual. Todos los días era una experiencia singular y de lo único que me arrepentía era que los niños no nos acompañaran y disfrutaran en nuestra compañía.

Nuevamente tomé la pequeña nota que Edward había dejado sobre su almohada para no despertarme, ultimadamente mis sueños eran más pesados lo que provocaba que despertara pasadas las nueve de la mañana, aunque sabía muy bien que las horas dedicadas a la exploración del lugar y las agotadoras noches eran las causantes de ese pequeño cambio en el reloj interno de mi cuerpo. Exhalé lentamente la bocanada de aire que tomé y mi cerebro empezó a imaginar qué sitio nos tocaría conocer el día de hoy, en los anteriores días Edward compartía ese detalle conmigo, desafortunadamente la planificación para este era desconocida para mí, _"Asegúrate de ponerte algo cómodo y llevar bloqueador solar"_, mis dedos se deslizaron por la perfecta caligrafía y no pude evitar girar los ojos por su absurda recomendación.

Seguí su sabiondo consejo tomando unos pequeños shorts oscuros y una blusa de tirantes, el cálido y húmedo clima era tan diferente al de Seattle que durante los primeros minutos después de descender del Jet y en la travesía que había hecho el Todoterreno hasta la casa creí que me derretiría como una paleta de hielo.

Tras asegurarme que una buena dotación de bloqueador solar formaba parte de mi bolso dejé la habitación que hasta ahora compartía nuestra intimidad.

Un olor a picante y maíz proveniente de la planta baja fueron para mí como el camino de migas que _Hansel y Gretel_ habían dejado sobre el bosque para regresar a casa. No era una ferviente conocedora de la comida mexicana, mi menú personal se reducía a _nachos y tacos_, pero al probar la comida que Carlota, la ama de llaves de la casa cocinaba para su familia me había propuesto para ayudarla y aprender de sus habilidades culinarias.

La menuda mujer de piel trigueña me daba la espalda mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida para mí.

— Buenos días, Señora — no me sorprendí cuando aún estando de espaldas me saludo, con una sonrisa en los labios recordé la explicación que me había dado cuando pregunté como había sabido de mi llegada.

— _Conozco muy bien lo que sucede en las cuatro paredes de mi cocina y sé cuando alguien entra en ella porque el sonido que hacen mis silbidos cuando interfieren con un nuevo visitante suena diferente para mí_ — era una mujer excepcional y a pesar de que yo poseía un conocimiento básico de su idioma **(1), **ella nos hablaba siempre en inglés.

Carlota y Pedro, su esposo, habían sido hijos de una ama de llaves del abuelo de Edward, la familia Masen había formado estrechos lazos con la familia de su personal y cuando Anthony compró la propiedad rápidamente pensó en ellos para hacerse cargo en su ausencia. Durante el día podías ver a Carlota por la cocina y las habitaciones que ocupábamos, poniendo orden en cada lugar pero después del atardecer nos daba la privacidad que toda pareja recién casada necesitaba, como ella decía.

Preste atención a la charla que mantenía con la mujer sobre el paradero de nuestros maridos tratando de percibir un atisbo del lugar al cual iríamos, pero si Carlota sabía algo, era más hermética que una olla de presión. Después de deleitar mis sentidos con el desayuno la ayudé a preparar un pequeño refrigerio para la tarde fuera de casa, en eso estábamos cuando su hijo menor irrumpió la calma que habíamos formado, informándonos que su padre y Edward ya venían en camino.

Salimos justo al tiempo en que una de las camionetas entraba por el sendero que llevaba a la entrada principal. La puerta del lado del copiloto se abrió y enfoqué mi mirada en esos cabellos cobrizos que parecían más indomables con el viento alborotándolos. A lo lejos escuché como Edward daba órdenes a los trabajadores en un tosco español, su profunda voz arrastrando las palabras producían un cosquilleo en mi columna, sabía que Edward dominaba un poco de algunos idiomas por lo que mi cabeza ya formaba un plan en el cual su voz trataba de adquirir los sensuales acentos.

— ¿Dónde está esa cabecita tuya? — mis fantasías me habían hecho perder contacto con la realidad y podía ver el brillo en sus ojos al intuir el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Hace dos días él había captado la razón por la cual lo hacia repetirme las palabras una y otra vez, _¿podía algo no ser sensual en él?_ — ¿Tuviste una buena noche, cariño?

— La noche fue estupenda — al llegar junto a mí sus manos en mis caderas me acercaron a su cuerpo, notando como se endurecía bajo las prendas. Pero a pesar de la satisfacción al sentir la reacción de su cuerpo, no pude dejar de reprocharle una pequeña cuestión —: El despertar no fue muy agradable.

No planeaba decirlo con el plan _"Debes decirme todos tus movimientos"_ por lo que quise reacomodar mis palabras, él lo impidió.

— Estuve realmente tentado a despertarte y pasar todo el día en tus brazos, pero te veías tan cansada que me despegué de ti tan rápido como me fue posible, además, tenía que ir al pueblo a recoger algunas cosas con Pedro.

Los ruidos al otro extremo de donde estábamos atrajeron mi atención y sólo hasta ese momento me percaté que los hombres estaban acercando la camioneta a la orilla del mar, en la parte trasera llevaba un remolque con una lancha que no había distinguido tras su arribo. Edward siguió el rumbo de mi mirada y su mano subiendo por mi brazo me hizo regresar a su rostro.

— ¿Lista para partir?

Asentí eufóricamente arrancándole una masculina risa que junto al estremecimiento de su cuerpo quemaron cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Me ayudó a subir a nuestro medio de transporte mientras sostenía la cesta que Carlota le entregó con nuestras provisiones, y extrañamente a otras situaciones en las que teníamos que viajar en este medio de transporte, hoy sólo íbamos él y yo.

Bordeamos gran parte de la costa hasta que la casa se hizo un pequeño punto a nuestra espalda, el ruido del motor nos impidió llevar una conversación duradera, por lo que sólo hacíamos preguntas esporádicas, de vez en cuando Edward atraía mi atención mientras me dejaba embriagar por los rayos del sol impactando en mi rostro y las demás veces, muchas de ellas debo admitir, me sorprendía admirando su cuerpo concentrado en la conducción de la lancha.

Llevábamos cerca de media hora en medio del mar cuando subió su mano y señaló un punto en el horizonte —. Es ahí a donde vamos

Enfoqué mi mirada en la minúscula mancha verde y le regresé la sonrisa. Unos pocos minutos más de avance y ya estábamos en el muelle, Edward pisó las crujientes maderas y me ofreció una mano y cuando mis pies se colocaron en la firme superficie no supe con exactitud que ocurrió pero dos cosas sucedieron con extrema velocidad. Mi visión empezó a girar haciéndome perder el equilibrio y una horrible sensación se formó en mi estómago. Con extrema rapidez me deshice del fiero agarre que Edward utilizó para salvarme del impacto y me arrodillé deshaciéndome de mi desayuno.

— ¡Vete! — chillé al sentir como se colocaba a mi lado y sujetaba mi cabello, la queja que pensaba decirle porque presenciara la humillante situación murió en mis labios al sentir una nueva arcada.

Acepté la botella que me ofreció y bebí una gran cantidad de agua antes de subir mi mirada a su preocupado rostro, podía imaginar los engranajes en su cabeza tratando de diagnosticar lo ocurrido.

— Sólo fue por el movimiento, Edward —traté de tranquilizarlo mostrando una sonrisa. Pero la verdad era que consideraba que mi débil estómago era el que no soportaba las especias y picante implicado en las comidas, desde hace algunos días había sentido múltiples náuseas.

— ¿Estás segura que sólo es eso?, ¿tal vez comiste algo echado a perder?, ¿qué otros síntomas tienes aparte de vómito, podrías tener una infección…?

— Basta — mis dedos cubrieron su boca y el murmullo murió en ellos —. Estoy segura que no he comido nada que me haga daño, todo se debe a mi débil estómago y a los movimientos, no te preocupes.

De buena gana aceptó mis explicaciones y cuando el malestar pasó emprendimos el camino en tierra firme, estando en ella se apreciaba más grande, rodeada de palmeras y arbustos que se quedaban a nuestras espaldas y continuaban hacia el frente, un pequeño ojo de agua se abría paso entre la superficie de la tierra y formaba un sendero acuoso que seguimos hasta que un estanque nos impidió el camino.

— ¿Quieres comer o acompañarme dentro del agua? — a pesar de que había vaciado mi estómago deseché esa opción al verlo despojarse de su camiseta y observar el tono de piel que había cambiado con los rayos de sol —. Creo que tienes algo mal en la cabeza, Isabella, tienes el estómago vacío y quieres llenarte de agua — negó con la cabeza tratando de reprenderme pero sus manos ya se estaban ocupando de mi blusa. Lo ayudé con mis shorts, y cuando mi vestimenta fue aprobada por su mirada, añadió con voz ronca—: así estás mejor.

El pequeño estanque tenía mayor profundidad de la que pensé, el agua fresca ayudó a relajar mi cuerpo y a reponerme del pequeño percance al arribar y de los estragos que los rayos de sol estaban causando en sistema.

Edward poseía una energía inagotable o tal vez todo era parte del encanto natural que había en él, como todo lo demás, en el agua también poseía esos movimientos elegantes e hipnotizadores, los músculos de su espalda alta se tensaban y relajaban con cada brazada, sumergía su cuerpo y al salir a la superficie las gotas de agua resbalaban por su escurridizo cuerpo para después perderse nuevamente con el resto de las moléculas.

Mi estado de relajación se perdió en la profundidad del depósito acuoso para ser remplazado rápidamente por la primitiva necesidad que sentía por él. Al parecer sus pensamientos estaban conectados con los míos o mi cuerpo irradiaba una energía invisible que era conducida por el agua, ya que al dirigirme una mirada aún en la distancia que nos separaba pude distinguir el brillo en sus ojos.

Su cuerpo se perdió en la profundidad y mis ojos trataron de distinguir su desplazamiento, para mi mala fortuna diversos factores actuaban en mi contra, la distancia que nos separaba era mayor a los cinco metros, la claridad del fondo se perdió al zambullirnos y por último, la velocidad que Edward empleaba minutos atrás había disminuido, contrario a los segundos que seguía pasando bajo el agua.

El deseo desapareció y comencé a preocuparme, sabía que Edward era un buen nadador y que no haría una estupidez como tratar de reemplazar su antiguo record sin respirar.

— Edward, esto no me esta gustando, ¡sal ahora mismo! — a pesar de que quería aparentar tranquilidad mi última oración salió más aguda y preocupada. — ¿Edward?

Los segundos seguían pasando y una pesadez se apoderó de mi cuerpo, con desesperación giré mi rostro tratando de percatarme de un súbito movimiento. Las hojas se movían y el viento soplaba, pero no era lo que yo buscaba. Recordé con pánico los consejos que me daba mi padre cuando era una niña sobre las aguas engañosas y las plantas marinas.

Inflé mis pulmones con la máxima cantidad de aire que podía retener y cuando estaba a punto de explorar en la profundidad unas manos que conocía muy bien subieron por mis piernas hasta que un rostro divertido se situó a mi altura.

— Te asuste.

El que se divirtiera con mi preocupación me llenó la sangre con furia. Mis manos cobraron vida propia e impactaron con su fuerte torso.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — su expresión cambió y por su mirada sabía que no entendía mi reacción —. ¿Te divierte la idea de que piense que te pudo haber pasado algo, pero tú, _Señor estúpido,_ sólo querías jugar con mi preocupación? ¿Pues sabes que Edward?, te desconozco, y suéltame ya, quiero regresar a la hacienda.

Contrario a mi petición sus manos reafirmaron su agarre y una de ellas subió a mi espalda y me empujó a su pecho.

La bola de sentimientos que experimente en los últimos minutos hicieron estragos con mi autocontrol, pero la que eclipsó todas fue la de pensar que algo le ocurriera.

— Lamento lo que paso — su voz fue suave y casi un susurro, y por una fracción de segundo imaginé que si algo le pasaba jamás la volvería a escuchar —. Creí que estabas en la misma sintonía que la mía y que te divertía la situación.

La caricia de su mano se volvió reconfortante y mis ojos se nublaron con las lágrimas que quería retener, traté de enfocarme en mi respiración para no llorar. Lamentablemente falle.

— ¿Estás llorando? — los rayos del sol que eran ocultos para mí por la altura de su cuerpo me obligaron a cerrar los ojos cuando alejó mi cabeza. Sus pulgares limpiaron las lágrimas derramadas pero nuevas remplazaban el camino creado —. Deja de llorar, me rompes el corazón.

Abrí los ojos y entre mi vista borrosa, hablé:

— ¡Y tú no vuelvas a pensar que al exponer tu vida puedes lograr divertirme!

— No lo hice con esa intención, ¿me perdonas?

— Eres un tonto arrogante.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Quería alargar la agonía que veía en sus ojos y tras no obtener la afirmación que él deseaba bajó su rostro para besar mi frente, el camino hacia mi nariz, reemplazo sus pulgares y besó mis húmedas mejillas —. ¿Me perdonas? — Mi voluntad empezaba a quebrantarse al sentir su cálida respiración sobre mi piel, acercándose a mi boca pero sin llegar a ella. Sólo torturándome.

— Sí — mi voz salió en un susurro y me recompensó con lo que me hizo ansiar en los últimos segundos, sus labios, húmedos y calientes tomaron mi labio inferior brindándome con el acto su aliento embriagador. Mi corazón cambió la intensidad de sus latidos, bombeando con una fuerza en la que podía jurar que hasta la célula más alejada había intercambiado el suministro nutritivo que brindaba mi sangre oxigenada en un tiempo record.

Nuestras piernas flotando en el agua se entremezclaron, no podía concentrarme en algo más que no fuera él y para no hundirme pasé mis brazos tras su cuello, adhiriéndome a su pecho. Gimió a la vez que una de sus manos me retuvo por la nuca y la otra bajó por mi espalda hasta que se posó en mi cadera. Me tenía enjaulada en su cuerpo y al moverse entre mis piernas fue mi turno de gemir al sentir su erecto miembro justo donde lo necesitaba.

No fui consciente del avance hasta que el aire caliente chocó contra mi espalda desnuda, despegué mis labios, mas él no separó los suyos de mi piel, succionando la sensible piel de mi cuello. Me obligó a envolver mis piernas en sus caderas cuando el fondo del estanque se acercaba a mis pies y cuando finalmente dejé de sentir los vaivenes del agua, me recostó sobre la tierra. Se acomodó entre mis piernas, presionando su rigidez en mi vientre. Subió su mirada oscurecida por el deseo pero aún en la profundidad e inquebrantable barrera pasional encontré el amor que sentía por mí.

Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerqué a mí—. Te amo.

Repitió las mismas palabras con vehemencia, adorando mi piel con sus labios. Después de aturdirme con un demandante beso bajó respirando sobre mi cuerpo y jugando con las delgadas tiras de tela que sujetaban mi bañador tras mi cuello. Su nariz se detuvo sobre mi vientre y después su boca subió por el mismo camino deteniéndose por un tiempo insuficiente para atender mis pezones sobre la ligera prenda.

— Tu piel sabe tan bien — habló en medio de un gruñido a escasos centímetros de mi oído —. Pero soy un jodido codicioso que no sólo se conforma con eso, te necesito tanto. Necesito estar dentro de ti.

En un rápido movimiento intervino nuestras posiciones y mis piernas quedaron a ambos lados de su cadera. Por un instante estuve a punto de olvidarme de todo lo que nos rodeaba pero cuando sus dedos empezaron a jalar las hebras tras mi nuca la parte coherente en mi cabeza notó un importante detalle.

Me separé con rapidez de su pecho, tratando de mantener erguida mi columna y con la distancia que había impuesto en el último segundo observé la perplejidad en su mirada.

— No podemos hacerlo aquí — controlé mi agitada respiración —. A mitad de la isla y con la claridad del día como nuestro enemigo y potencial descubridor.

Una erótica y masculina risa salió de sus labios. — Nadie nos vera — aseguró.

— Esta vez no me convencerás para dar un espectáculo, Edward — el calor y temperatura se incrementaron en mis mejillas al recordar el inicio de la luna de miel.

Desesperadamente traté de no pensar en miles de pies de altura, champán sobre mi cuerpo, recubrimientos en piel color beige y en esa enorme cama dentro de la diminuta habitación.

— Nadie más que yo te va a ver desnuda — sus astutas manos no se quedaron quietas y poco a poco aflojaban un poco más —. Estamos en una isla privada — regresé el enfoque de mi mirada a sus ojos, buscando la verdad en ellos. La encontré justo cuando sentí como la fuerza de gravedad dejaba al descubierto mis pechos a su hambrienta mirada. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver la silenciosa aprobación en mi mirada —. Humm estás en un serio problema, Isabella — ronroneó — y sólo te voy a dar dos opciones para solucionarlo: te quitas estas estorbosas prendas y dejas que esos hermosos sitios adquieran la misma tonalidad que en el resto de tu cuerpo o…— se enderezó y su respiración sobre mi pezón izquierdo me hizo querer alargar una de mis manos y acercarlo con desesperación —. O atraerás la atención de mis labios como si tuvieras un anuncio neón en medio de la noche…justo aquí — gemí al sentir como su lengua se apoderaba de la endurecida protuberancia.

Como pude logré contestar, sí es que él lo necesitaba — Prefiero la segunda opción.

La vibración de su risa cumpliendo su afanosa labor incrementó la dimensión de la bola de excitación que se apoderaba de mi bajo vientre.

— Yo también la prefiero — finalmente liberó la parte superior del bañador y me recostó sobre la húmeda tierra, pronto mis bragas también estuvieron fuera y sus labios no tardaron en encontrar un ritmo que me hiciera llorar de placer —. Siempre la segunda opción.

La intensidad con la que me penetró me hizo olvidar de pensar en que momento se deshizo de su única prenda y de la rapidez con la que reemplazó sus labios, sólo me dejé llevar por los movimientos que marcaba, primero exquisitamente lentos para después dar lugar a una tormentosa necesidad para que toda la tensión acumulada diera lugar a un pleno placer.

— ¡Edward! —grité cuando una ligera inclinación de mi cuerpo me hizo sentir estar más cerca del nebuloso paraíso.

Gruñó y se hundió profundamente en mí, arrastrándonos a la más sublime satisfacción pero aún con mi cabeza a miles de millas de donde me encontraba imploré a nadie en particular que su semilla se implantará en mi vientre y formará un precioso bebé de ojos verdes.

— _Bella…Bella… ¡Bella! _— la voz de mi madre a escasos centímetros de mi rostro me trajo de regreso del vivido recuerdo, enfoqué mi soñolienta mirada en sus azulinos ojos mientras me reincorporaba del incómodo sillón en el cual dormité, tratando de recomponer mi respiración, al menos en esta ocasión el sonrojo en mis mejillas lo podía atribuir al sueño.

— Lo siento, mamá — aclaré mi ronca garganta — no supe en que momento me quedé dormida — inspeccioné con rapidez a mi alrededor tratando de enfocar mi portátil, no la encontré pero afortunadamente no estaba hecha añicos en el suelo.

— No tienes porque disculparte, cariño, en tu estado la necesidad por dormir es comprensible.

— A decir verdad el estar una semana fuera y sin las obligaciones que me corresponden cambiaron mi rutina, afortunadamente los niños terminan el curso escolar en pocas semanas y sólo quedará pendiente el torneo de soccer —. Evité comentarle a Renée de la noticia que Ángela me había dado, debido a su próxima boda ahora tendría alguien menos en la plantilla. Alguien muy importante, pero mi madre tenía sus propias obligaciones.

No pareció conforme con mi contestación pero sonrió con complicidad y se sentó junto a mí —. Me gustaría quedarme y ayudarte con los niños pero ya sabes mi rutina para ayudar en el campamento de verano que organiza el ayuntamiento — parecía afligida.

— Lo sé, mamá, pero no te entristezcas, antes de que acabe el curso tendrás media docena más de niños llenando tu aula.

Su risa llenó la habitación y contestó con una sonrisa —: Lex está más entusiasmado que nunca y ha trasmitido su energía a los demás niños.

Esta afirmación era completamente cierta, durante las horas de regreso a Seattle no pude dejar de pensar en que encontraría al llegar a casa, en como había tomado Lex el tema sobre un bebé después de mi explicación, hablábamos con ellos todos los días por teléfono pero podía asegurar que en esos momentos él estaba extasiado por la oportunidad de contar sus anécdotas que por hablar de sus preocupaciones por la dirección de mi afecto. Afortunadamente desde nuestro arribo el niño no dejó de estar feliz.

Y como si pareciera que intuía la presencia de su nombre en la conversación, el pequeño hombrecito nos observaba desde la distancia.

— ¿Qué ocurre, renacuajo?

Negó con la cabeza y corrió a nuestro lado con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro.

— No tan rápido, Alexander — mi madre habló y el niño centró su atención en ella, hice lo mismo que él al no entender el por qué de de la interrupción de mi madre —. Debes tener cuidado con mamá, cariño, no seas tan tosco y acércate como el caballero que hemos criado.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no cambiará su forma de ser por las locuras de mi madre pero Anthony irrumpió en la habitación pidiendo la atención de Renée.

— Abuela, papá y el abuelo Charlie dicen que la camioneta está cargada con todas sus cosas — mi madre giró los ojos y estiró su mano para que Anthony se acercará a ella, Lex a pesar de sus advertencias ya estaba sentado en mi regazo.

— Estoy segura que esas palabras fueron de Charles — sonrió y enfocó su mirada en los niños y en mí, demorándose un poco en cada uno —. Deben prometerme que serán niños buenos y no le darán problemas a mamá, además de tener cuidado con ella.

**…**

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que mis padres dejaron Seattle y aún no lograba entender las extrañas advertencias que sugirió Renée, lo más probable es que debió encontrar un libro que hablara sobre la sobreprotección a los hijos y quería experimentar la situación. Con esto no digo que mi madre fuera despreocupada cuando Daniel y yo éramos niños, dentro de sus extravagancias no dejaba de pensar en nuestro bienestar.

Mis días eran terriblemente agotadores y a pesar de que la carga de trabajo había disminuido, mi cuerpo estaba muy extraño, había comenzado con intensos vértigos matutinos, especialmente después de levantarme y esto a su vez traía constantes náuseas hasta que lograba hidratar un poco mi cuerpo. Afortunadamente fui lo suficientemente inteligente para no sembrar el pánico en Edward y como punto a mi favor él presenció muy pocos episodios. Por las tardes, justo después de comer y antes de llevar a los niños al entrenamiento la pesadez de mis ojos me hacía quedarme dormida en cualquier superficie horizontal.

Los ruidos provenientes del baño me hicieron ponerme en marcha, si quería seguir estando sin la preocupación de Edward tras mi espalda necesitaba levantarme de la cama y encontrar el equilibrio como era una constante en los últimos días, pero una vez sentada en la cama y en espera de la oscilante sensación esta jamás llegó. Evitando ser infantil y brincar por toda la habitación apuré mis movimientos y me aproximé al cuarto de baño.

— Quien recién te haya conocido en los últimos días diría que te ganaste la lotería — la burlona voz de Edward me hizo llevar una mano a mi rostro y comprobar lo que dijo — ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa?

Levanté mi vista repasando el perfecto bronceado que había adquirido su cuerpo envuelto sólo en una pequeña toalla y estuve de acuerdo con sus palabras, me había sacado la lotería.

— Es un bello día y sabía que al entrar aquí iba a encontrar una buena vista — rodó los ojos y viéndome por el espejo volvió a tomar la navaja de afeitar.

— Yo creí que habías encontrado al suplente de Ángela.

Mi sonrisa cayó al recordarme una de mis preocupaciones —. Vaya Edward, gracias por tirar mi felicidad desde un avión y sin paracaídas, ¡aguafiestas! — traté de sonar dolida.

— ¡Hey, no soy aguafiestas! — uso el mismo tono que yo, con ironía— sólo me preocupo por ti — limpió su rostro con abundante agua y al girarse se recargó en la superficie de mármol —. Pero hablando en serio deberías colocar un anuncio en el periódico, colocar volantes en la Universidad o encontrar otra forma para llenar la vacante, no puedes ocuparte de la casa, los niños, tu libro y aparte más obligaciones en la librería.

— Sabes que lo referente al libro se trabaja con lentitud. — Durante la visita con mis editores sólo habían sugerido varios cambios en la redacción pero nada relevante —. De los niños y la casa no me puedo alejar — pretendía refutar mis palabras pero levanté mi dedo y negué con él —. Para el puesto de Ángela estoy esperando un recomendado de mi profesor de Literatura Inglesa.

— ¿Y cuanto más se va a tardar ese recomendado? ¿una semana más, un mes? — la misma conversación en la que trataba de darme _"consejos"_ de cómo manejar mi vida profesional estaba a punto de desencadenar una ridícula discusión y antes de que le gritará si yo sugería maniobras quirúrgicas, mis intestinos empezaron con una vergonzosa melodía.

— ¿Podríamos dejar el tema a un lado?, deseo tener una buena digestión.

Asintió sabiendo que no iba a hacer nada de lo que él dijera y pretendí salir de la habitación, mas su mano detuvo mi avance.

— Yo me encargo del desayuno y los niños, disfruta de un buen baño — dio una zancada y pronto estuvo frente a mí, con su cuerpo mandando ondas que impactaban en mi autocontrol por él, así que cuando bajó su rostro y su aliento rozó mi piel cerré los ojos y me aproximé a su encuentro, sus labios sobre los míos eran adrenalina pura, despertando cada terminación nerviosa y dejando un rastro embriagador. Cuando nos fue insoportable seguir sin el suministro de oxígeno alejó sus labios y recargó su frente en la mía —. Se nos hará tarde.

A regañadientes me alejé de él para abrir los grifos —. ¿Podrías cocinar huevos?

— ¿De nuevo? — No observé su rostro pero por el tono de su voz sabía que no era de su agrado —. No comprendo esa nueva tendencia tuya de desayunar lo mismo pero tendrás huevos…eso si aún quedan en el refrigerador.

No le presté atención a su comentario y emprendí con la organización de mi día, el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo me hizo llegar a una conclusión, sí el Sr. Evans no enviaba a su candidato tomaría en cuenta el consejo de Edward.

Para mi mala fortuna o buena, dependiendo del lado en que se viera, el estudiante de mi antiguo profesor había tenido un accidente dentro del campus y sus movimientos estaban reducidos por la inmovilidad de una de sus piernas. Esa mañana aproveché del poco trabajo en la librería y me enfoqué en la realización de volantes, encontrar el número telefónico de los periódicos locales y hablar con mi madre. Sus llamadas se habían hecho más constantes y en cada una de ellas, así fuera la cuarta vez que hablaba conmigo en un día, repetía la misma pregunta, _¿estás bien?_ Alucinaba la oración.

Precisamente estaba hablando con ella -por segunda vez en el día-, cuando la voz en grito de Lex pidiendo mi atención la hizo reír y terminar la llamada.

— ¡Mamá! — volvió a gritar pero no me esforcé por contestar, él sabía que odiaba que me gritara cuando sabía el lugar en el cual estaba. Cuando llegó a la cocina con su ceño fruncido me observó con valor —. ¿No me escuchaste?

— Estoy en el lugar en el cual me dejaste al subir a tu habitación — me encogí de hombros y tomé la bolsa en la que guardaban sus zapatos deportivos y bebidas — y si sigues haciendo preguntas llegaremos tarde, Anthony ya nos espera en el coche.

No hizo más preguntas y sabiendo que íbamos tarde salió corriendo rumbo al coche. Los niños estaban un poco decepcionados por que Edward no asistiera a uno de los partidos, cada competencia nos acercaba rumbo al fin de la temporada, el equipo se estaba imponiendo entre los mejores pero no por eso el entrenador debilitaba los entrenamientos.

Mi mirada estaba enfocada en las jugadas que los niños realizaban, con Alice y Rose a mi lado. Desde que Addie había pisado el campo de fútbol cambiamos nuestro acostumbrado sitio para observar y nos colocamos en la primera fila con la niña en la carreola y las mellizas clamando su atención.

— Dime Belly-Bells — me sobresalté un poco cuando Emmett se colocó a mi lado y a pesar de que su voz estaba en un susurro, destilaba diversión —. ¿Podremos asistir a la hacienda sin el peligro de que nos detengan por lo que mi hermano y tú hayan causado en la comunidad o en sus pobres, castos e inocentes habitantes?

— Deja de molestar a Bella, Emmett —Rose dijo desde el otro extremo pero su esposo no escuchó su advertencia.

— No lo hago con esa intención, Rosie — una alarma en mi interior no creyó en su palabra —. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había hablado con mamá y podíamos tomarnos un fin de semana para nosotros, que los viejos se encargarían de los niños? — en este punto no sólo Rose observaba a Emmett, sino también Alice —. Bueno, le pregunté a ese egoísta hermano que Dios me dio y no quiso compartirme su tip, ¿tú sí me lo dirás, Bella?

— Claro — la sonrisa maliciosa que iluminó su rostro me advirtió demasiado tarde que debí tomar precauciones en mi contestación.

— ¿En que lugar y que utilizaron para adueñarse de ese bronceado digno de un actor de Hollywood? Créeme, hemos pasado muchas vacaciones juntos y la piel de nuestra familia es un poco quisquillosa para producir ese precioso pigmento y Edward lo tenía hasta en las…

Una estruendosa tos, producida por mi falta de respiración ante la petición de Emmett resonó en la cancha techada, el color y temperatura había subido a mi rostro, cerré los ojos y rogué porque un hoyo se abriera en la tierra y me succionará. Lamentablemente eso no sucedió y cuando las risas de mis acompañantes disminuyeron abrí los ojos.

— Emmett tiene razón — admitió Alice en medio de una nueva risa y no sé que observó en mi rostro que continuó —: Pero descuida, Bella, en esta ocasión no pretendo averiguar como ocurrió eso.

Agradecí cuando Phil y el entrenador del equipo contrario llamaron a Emmett para que atendiera a un niño lesionado. La conversación con las chicas retomó la dirección que teníamos antes de que Emmett nos interrumpiera y me hiciera pasar semejante vergüenza, por más que haya disfrutado de esa visita a la isla privada no admitiría ante él que la razón de que eso ocurriera fue que en medio de la pasión nos olvidamos de colocarnos adecuadamente el bloqueador solar.

Una aterciopelada voz a mi espalda me hizo desenfocar la atención de la charla que tenía con las chicas y me giré buscando al responsable de ese sonido, cuando mi mirada llegó a la suya me sonrió y asintió a lo que le dijera Jasper que venía a su lado. Los chicos saludaron y pidieron ser puestos a la última nota sobre el avance del partido para después no tardar en involucrarse en nuestra charla.

A pesar de estar inmiscuida completamente en la plática llegó un momento en la que me recargué en el hombro de Edward y mis ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando.

— Aguanta un poco más — susurró en mi oído y me acercó más a él — el partido esta a punto de acabar.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos y ya estábamos en mi coche camino a casa, Alice refunfuñó cuando Edward negó nuestra participación en el restaurant que acostumbrábamos en estos días, por un momento creí que me rogaría para convencer a su hermano pero después de que Jasper susurrara unas palabras en su oído, Alice se relajó.

— Tu coche es tan incómodo — Edward volvió a quejarse cuando paramos en un alto.

Abrí un ojo y lo observé con el ceño fruncido —. Si tanto te molesta hubieras traído el tuyo.

Se rió entre dientes y siguió el camino, deteniéndose primero en un local de comida rápida. Volví a cerrar los ojos antes que nuestra orden fuera entregada y no fue hasta que unas exclamaciones de asombro, provenientes de la parte trasera del coche me trajeron de regreso. Entreabrí los ojos y reconocí la casa del vecino de enfrente pero estaba tan exhausta que volví a cerrar los ojos prometiéndome que lo haría cuando estacionará. Cuando el coche se detuvo los niños pidieron a Edward bajar rápidamente, él maldijo por la escasa cantidad de puertas de mi coche y realizó lo que los niños pidieron lo más rápido posible.

Abrió mi puerta y se inclinó junto a mí —. Despierta, bella durmiente.

No objeté cuando paso sus brazos por mi cuerpo, alzándome como si pesara menos que una pluma, pero contrario a lo que creía y diciéndome que no había dormitado de nuevo, detuvo su andar.

— Abre los ojos, amor — pidió cerca de mi oído e hice lo que pidió.

Entre las incandescentes luces del exterior miré su rostro que cambiaba su vista de mí a algo que estaba al frente, seguí el rumbo de su mirada y tarde algunos minutos observando _"el intruso"_ que había en nuestra cochera.

— ¿Edward, qué hace esa camioneta con el enorme moño rosa interfiriendo con nuestro paso?

Se rió meciendo mi cuerpo con el suyo y después me dejó en el suelo, a estas alturas ya no batallaba para tener ambos ojos abiertos. Seguí sus ágiles movimientos que sacaron un objeto brillante y envuelto en un lazo del mismo color del moño en la camioneta, los niños hasta ese momento callados volvieron a exclamar.

— ¡Wow!, ¡ ¿podemos subirnos? ! — su mirada dejó de verme y bajó para detenerse en ellos.

— No lo sé — rió y regresó su mirada a mí —. ¿Qué dices cariño, los dejas subir a tu camioneta?

— ¿Mía? — mi voz salió en un aullido y enfoqué mi mirada en la reluciente placa incrustada en el cofre que tenía escrita la palabra _Jeep_, no sabía mucho de autos pero este no era del tipo monstruoso como el de Emmett, pero tampoco pequeño, este era más grande y ancho, más del tipo familiar —. Pero si yo ya tengo coche, ¿para qué quiero dos?

— ¿Podemos, mamá? — Edward extendió mi mano colocando en ella la fría llave. La situación me llevó a varias semanas atrás, cuando en este mismo lugar me entregó las llaves de nuestra casa. Pero en esa ocasión era consciente de que algo escondía, ¿cómo se las ingenió para que esta vez no notara su _sorpresa_?

Miré los ojos suplicantes de los niños y estudié el objeto en mis manos antes de accionar el botón que abría las puertas, apenas lo hice y ellos ya estaban explorando el interior.

— ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

Cuestioné y su sonrisa creció unos centímetros más mientras me observaba con serenidad —. Necesitabas un coche.

Después de su mirada despreocupada y sus palabras ya no lo pude soportar más y grité —: ¡Ya tengo el _Honda_!

— Ese coche no es el adecuado para ti.

— ¿Y este sí?, ¿sólo por ser un monstruo y porque te puedes mover con mayor facilidad en ella, sí lo es?, si tanto te gusta quédate con ella, no la pienso utilizar.

— No seas irracional, Bella, ese coche tuyo es una trampa mortal con sólo dos puertas, piensa en tu seguridad y en la de los niños.

Llena de cólera estuve a punto de decirle quien era el irracional cuando los niños llamaron mi atención y me pidieron acercarme, entrecerré los ojos en dirección a Edward, dejando claro con ello que este asunto no estaba solucionado y cambiando mi semblante me aproximé a los niños. Por un momento me permití admirar con ellos el fino interior recubierto en piel, aún de pie y siendo consciente del fuerte cuerpo de Edward que se presionaba en mi espalda.

— La camioneta es muy bonita pero nuestra cena se esta enfriando. — Los niños asintieron cuando les prometí que el día de mañana pasearíamos en ella, y salieron corriendo, quise hacer lo mismo que ellos pero Edward no me lo permitió, me giré entre la prisión que imponía y levanté mi barbilla —. ¿Cómo le hiciste esta vez para que yo no me diera cuenta de _tu sorpresa_?, por la cara de los niños en esta ocasión ellos no fueron tus aliados, ¿quién lo fue, Edward? — Dio un paso para atrás y me dio más libertad para moverme mas no dijo nada—. ¿Sabes qué?...no lo quiero saber, y si me permites, nuestros hijos me esperan.

Resopló audiblemente y habló bajo su aliento unas palabras que no llegué a entender — Bella — no me volteé a su llamado y entré a la casa.

Podía ser infantil si él lo veía así, pero no me iba a imponer que iba a conducir sólo porque él no aprobaba mi elección al elegir mi coche, jamás había tenido un problema con él y a mí me resultaba muy práctico. Él creía que era tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana que necesitaba meter dentro de una caja de cristal para que nadie la dañara con el simple aliento que desprendían sus cuerpos. Y claro, al verme en un coche mayor creía que nada me sucedería, podía comprarme un tanque de guerra pero yo no lo iba a usar.

La cena fue un tenso silencio entre él y yo, sólo aligerado por los comentarios de los niños, el nudo en mi garganta por no gritarle lo que necesitaba sacar de mi cuerpo me impidió probar bocado, por lo visto sabía apreciar su integridad física ya que no hizo ninguna replica por mi poca alimentación.

Los siguientes minutos lejos de él me dieron un poco de tranquilidad, y cuando los niños estuvieron listos en sus camas yo me dirigí a la nuestra, todo el sueño que pocas horas atrás me estaba consumiendo había desaparecido, pero una vez dentro de las tibias sábanas me concentré para que regresara a mí. Escuché el ruido en el pasillo advirtiéndome de su proximidad y recurriendo a todo mi autocontrol fingí estar dormida.

En el silencio sepulcral fui consciente de cada movimiento que hacia, del susurro que hacia su ropa al apartarse de su cuerpo, la puerta del baño, el agua corriendo, como apagaba los interruptores y por último, como se introducía en la cama, acercando su cuerpo a mi espalda.

Apartó el cabello de mi hombro descansando sus labios ahí, traté por todos los medios de controlar las reacciones de mi cuerpo —. ¿Estás despierta?

_Lo estoy, y muy molesta contigo_, quise gritar.

Exhaló aire lentamente y su mano se posó en el lugar de costumbre y después de un buen rato, cuando su respiración me informó que se había quedado dormido lloré. Lloré de impotencia, por infantil, para no sentirme controlada, la verdad no supe porque lo hice pero no pude evitar que las saladas y calientes lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas.

**…**

No pude dormir bien ese día y cuando finalmente la relajación llegó a mi cuerpo, el despertador de Edward sonó. No esperé que él saliera de bañar y llevé lo que necesitaba al baño del pasillo. Una parte de mí sabía que mi reacción no debía ser tan extrema, él sólo se preocupaba por nuestro bienestar pero también sabía que si cedía en una ocasión, él esperaría que lo hiciera con regularidad y ante todo me gustaba mi libertad.

Por fortuna y pese a todo lo que creí que pasaría, cuando regresé a la habitación su sonrisa arrepentida y sincera me hicieron preguntarme si estaba haciendo lo correcto. No hicimos mención de lo sucedido durante el desayuno y al salir de casa los niños sugirieron transportarnos en la nueva adquisición de la familia, me negué a manejar pero al ver la decepción en los tres rostros que más amaba le pasé la responsabilidad a Edward.

Aceptó gustoso pero con la condición de sólo utilizar un auto y después de dejar a los niños a la escuela y llevarme a la librería comprendí que lo que quería era aclarar lo sucedido.

— No me gusta el silencio que nos rodea — habló mientras me ayudaba a meter la paquetería —. Sé que hice mal por no contar con tu aprobación, sólo que creí que tomarías bien mi regalo…era un regalo adelantado por tu cumpleaños — la risa que salió de sus labios fue lastimosa.

— No tienes porque comprarme regalos caros y debo aceptar que viendo la situación desde otra perspectiva, actué muy infantil — él pretendía hablar pero ya no soportaba la barrera que había interpuesto entre nosotros —. Si realmente quieres que tu desesperante esposa pase una buena mañana, bésame.

**…**

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y no me presionó por utilizar la camioneta, claro que tampoco permanecía sin ser usada, durante los siguientes dos días había adoptado la costumbre de sólo utilizar un auto y llevarnos a nuestros destinos, también descubrí que la razón por la cual no asistió a ese partido fue porque tenía que liquidar la cantidad en la agencia y su cómplice en todo esto había sido Jasper, que se disculpó por no refrenar a Edward para pedir mi opinión, en algunas ocasiones el apuesto y pensativo rubio me llegaba a sorprender al intuir las cosas que eran ocultas para él.

La librería era un caos total, entre Tyler y yo no lográbamos abarcar todos los sitios que requerían nuestra atención y a pesar de que Andrea no desempeñaba ese tipo de actividades se ofrecía para ayudarme durante las mañanas. Tan ocupada estaba que ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo para publicar el anuncio para llenar la vacante.

Justo estábamos tomando un descanso después de despedir a un agente de ventas cuando la campanilla puso fin al momento.

— Yo me hago cargo de ella, Andy — a pesar de que no habló en sus ojos marrones observé un agradecimiento —. Has sido de gran ayuda y tu turno esta a punto de terminar — la chica tomó nuestras tazas y las llevó tras el mostrador.

Me levanté con un poco de esfuerzo, y tras sacudir mi falda fui rumbo al recibidor. La chica observaba todo con suma atención y cuando mis pasos la alertaron de mi proximidad, habló:

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Amy Williams — acepté la mano que tendió suponiendo que sería una nueva agente de alguna editorial — busco a la señora Isabella Cullen.

— Llámame Bella, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

— Vengo por la vacante que esta disponible — habló con un poco de nerviosismo — si es que aún esta libre.

Me extraño el motivo de su inesperada visita ya que yo no había hecho pública la necesidad de personal pero con todo lo que paso en las últimas semanas debí decirle a Tyler sobre los planes que tenía y él debió poner en circulación mis volantes. No hice esperar más a la chica y como no podía despegarme de la atención del negocio nos sentamos en el área de la cafetería. Fue una gran sorpresa descubrir como supo de la vacante.

— Mi padre es paramédico en el Masen-Cullen Hospital, ha trabajado por años dentro del área de trauma con uno de los doctores Cullen, recién me desocuparon de mi antiguo trabajo y en una reciente plática con mi padre, él le dijo que su esposa necesitaba personal — dijo tan rápido que aún en la perplejidad de cómo se dieron las cosas me costó responder:

— Supongo que ese doctor es Edward — ella asintió y de nuevo una sensación de ser controlada por él se apoderó de mí —. No sé que fue lo que le ofreció mi marido a tu padre, pero necesito a alguien familiarizado con el manejo del negocio.

No fue necesario decir más palabras cuando ella sacó cartas de recomendación de la biblioteca más grande de Seattle y otras de menor rango. Yo sabía que era estar en una situación difícil y no podía negarme a darle una oportunidad, el que Edward se adelantará de nuevo a mis pensamientos no iba a hacer que yo desistiera de contratarla, primero porque realmente la necesitaba y segundo porque parecía que cumpliría perfectamente con su trabajo.

El que no presenció mi entusiasmo por tener un problema menos fue Edward cuando pasó a recogerme. Y no hablé hasta que estuvimos rodeados por el aroma a piel envolviéndonos en el interior del _Jeep_:

— ¿Te suena el nombre Amy Williams? — Desenfocó su mirada al detenerse en un alto y me observó a mí en medio de la confusión — ¿El paramédico Erick Williams? — sus ojos se abrieron lo más ancho que podían y tardó algunos segundos en hablar.

—No es lo que parece, Bella. Hablé apenas ayer con él — se defendió — cuando llegamos a casa y después de comer te quedaste dormida y apenas despertaste corrimos al club para el partido de los niños, siento haberme olvidado de decirte que su hija iría a visitarte.

Al ver la sinceridad en su mirada disminuyó el grado de enfado que corría por mis venas, al menos en esta ocasión no podía culparlo de conspirar para controlar mi vida.

— Y bien — después de un corto silencio decidió preguntar —: ¿Le diste el empleo?

**…**

Otra semana más transcurrió y a pesar de que mi carga de trabajo había disminuido con la llegada y eficiencia de Amy, el sueño y la sensación de fatiga aumentaba como una severa infección. Para mi mala fortuna ya no era tan discreta y Edward estaba sobre mí tratando de saber que era lo que ocurría conmigo.

— No me basta con que tú me digas que te encuentras bien — dijo mientras acomodaba algunas bolsas en el _Jeep_ para pasar el día en casa de sus padres —. Mañana antes de

ir a trabajar quiero que vengas conmigo al hospital…

Lo corté antes que siguiera planeando mis actividades — No puedes dirigir mi vida Edward, yo también tengo trabajo que hacer.

— Ahora tienes a Amy — se encogió de hombros y bajó la puerta —. Y también llamaré a una agencia de personal doméstico — ordenó sin despegar sus ojos de mí, advirtiéndome que no había una negación para eso.

Me tragué todas las palabras que le quería decir, sintiendo como un gran nudo se formaba en mi estómago y las lágrimas empezaban a nublar mi mirada, no quería preocupar a los niños con nuestra discusión y dirigiéndole una última mirada giré sobre mis talones y subí a la camioneta.

No podía entender la actitud de Edward, tal vez él pensara de esa forma pero yo sentía que las labores que los involucraba a ellos y la casa eran mi obligación, durante el tiempo que vivimos en casa de Danny nada de eso interfirió, claro que la casa de mi hermano no era tan amplia como lo es la nuestra, pero si me organizaba bien podía tener todo bajo control.

Esme, las chicas y yo nos hicimos cargo de la cena mientras ellos observaban un partido de fútbol, y a pesar de que quería solucionar las cosas por mi cuenta, pedí su opinión.

— Edward suele ser muy sobre protector contigo, cariño — Esme lo defendió — él es tan parecido a Carlisle en ese aspecto, cuando Edward era apenas un bebé, Carlisle empezó por cortarme algunas de mis tareas, en ese entonces lo agradecí pero cuando aprendí a manejar el nuevo cambio que exigían las demandas de ambos niños quise que esas obligaciones regresaran, te daré el consejo que me dio mi madre cuando le platiqué sobre esto, deja que él haga lo que cree conveniente, dile que sí y con el transcurso de los días cuando ya el tema este olvidado por él, dile que no necesitas esa ayuda extra.

A pesar de que no quería doblegarme ante sus órdenes considere la idea y si Esme tenía razón en pocos días lo haría desistir de contar con una extraña ordenando nuestra casa. Con ese nuevo pensamiento la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, ya no era el momento tenso que nos invadió después de su advertencia.

Pero todo ese prometedor futuro se fue por el desagüe cuando sin querer escuché la conversación que ellos llevaban.

—_Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, Edward_ — Emmett ahogó una risa y prosiguió en medio de otra — _le dejaría bien en claro a Rosalie quien es él que lleva los pantalones en casa, Bella no aprecia que tú le compres una camioneta nueva y que quieras quitarle las obligaciones de la casa, cualquier mujer soñaría con tener un marido así, y ella que lo tiene…_

Su risa fue interrumpida por la malhumorada voz de Carlisle —. _Deja de decir tantas estupideces, Emmett _— transcurrió un largo silencio y la voz que quería escuchar nunca desmintió las acusaciones.

— _Yo ya te di mi opinión _— Emmett dio su última palabra, escuché movimiento detrás de la puerta y planeaba marcharme pero escuché la vacilación de Edward por continuar con la conversación.

— _Una que no pretendo seguir _— suspiró pesadamente —_ sé que Bella es muy testadura pero también sé que tarde o temprano va a ceder._

Sus palabras impactaron en mis oídos produciéndome una gran decepción, ¿así era como él creía que iba a funcionar nuestro matrimonio, él ordenando y yo obedeciendo hasta las más mínima de sus palabras?

Pues estaba en un gran problema, ya no estábamos en el siglo pasado y yo creía en mi libertad de elección. Ignorando las lágrimas que ya se derramaban de mis ojos quise huir de ahí, cerrar los ojos y retroceder el tiempo para no escuchar su absurdo planteamiento. Desgraciadamente la suerte no estaba de mi lado y al tratar de girar la mesa del pasillo se interpuso en mi camino y lo que había sobre su superficie tambaleó y cayó estrepitosamente sobre el piso.

Observé temerosa como una pequeña cría ante un gran depredador, buscando salir de ese lugar. Obligué a mis pies a caminar, las voces habían disminuido a mi espalda mientras me aproximaba a la puerta principal y como una cruel broma distinguí a unos de los causantes de nuestros desacuerdos. Tomé entre mis temblorosas manos las llaves y salí de la casa.

Si Edward quería que condujera la camioneta, lo empezaría a hacer desde este momento.

El alboroto dentro de la casa activó mis sentidos y con premura desactivé la alarma del _Jeep_ y entre en él, y cuando el suave rugir del motor cubrió mis sollozos el lívido rostro de Edward salió por la puerta que segundos atrás yo atravesé.

No quise mirar atrás ni descubrir que lo que tan desesperadamente vociferaba, arranqué violentamente el _Jeep_ y emprendí mi huida. Porque sabía que eso era, estaba huyendo de él, de nuestros tontos problemas. Enjuagué las lágrimas que nublaban mi visión, concentrándome sólo en el objetivo de llegar a casa y refugiarme en mi absurdo dolor.

Una sabia vocecita en mi cabeza me advertía de que Edward no quería imponerse ante mí, que él creía que yo cedería por mi propia cuenta, jamás dijo que me obligaría, pero aún así dolía. En un tiempo récord y agradeciendo que los semáforos estuvieran a mi favor llegué con bien a casa. Sabía que no actuaba como la mujer que se hizo cargo de grandes responsabilidades, y que la versión de Bella de la cual todos admiraban estaba reducida en cenizas en este momento.

Atravesé las habitaciones hasta que llegué a la nuestra, y con desesperación me quité todas las prendas que llevaba, ansiaba estar bajo el chorro de agua caliente, como si eso me ayudará a barrer de mi cuerpo los últimos minutos que había vivido. No reprimí ningún sentimiento, lloré, grité y reí con ironía, nada importaba, nadie me escucharía.

Después de algún tiempo en el que creí haber sacado toda esa frustración, salí de la ducha. El silencio sólo era cortado por los sonidos que hacia tras secar mi cuerpo y cuando estuve completamente seca entré en la habitación.

Tan concentrada estaba mientras buscaba una nueva muda de ropa que cuando una voz aterciopelada me llamó, grité.

— No pensaba asustarte — se disculpó y entre la poca luz que provenía la lámpara distinguí su cuerpo sobre la cama.

— ¿Cómo entraste?

Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y señaló hacia la ventana que daba hacia la calle —. La ventana — suspiró y pronto dejó la comodidad que la cama le ofrecía y se puso en pie —. ¿Pensabas matarte, dándome la satisfacción de hacerlo con la camioneta que te regalé? — aprecié como su mandíbula se endurecía.

— Yo…— avanzó más, llenando la habitación con su ancho cuerpo.

— ¿Tú qué, Bella? —con un paso más y estuvo frente a mí, sus manos tomaron mis hombros con fuerzas y me obligó a verlo a los ojos.

Su enojo ensombrecía sus bellas facciones pero no dejé que me intimidará —. Escuché la conversación que tenías con los chicos.

— ¿Qué escuchaste?

Sus dedos aplicaban más intensidad en su agarre —. Me estás lastimando, Edward — se sorprendió y disminuyó su agarre, mas no me soltó. Su mirada apremió mi contestación —. El consejo de Emmett sobre quién lleva los pantalones en esta casa.

— ¡Maldición, Bella! ¡No creerás que iba a tomar en cuenta las idioteces de Emmett!

— No escuché tu negativa.

Sus manos dejaron mis hombros y bajaron a mi cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

— Jamás haría algo que tú no quisieras, o dime, ¿te he obligado a hacer algo antes? Sé que actuó por impulsos pero nunca te he dejado sin elección, se hace lo que tú quieres como y cuando quieres, no vengas con esas tonterías que ni tú crees.

Sus palabras me dolieron porque sabía que él tenía la razón. Después de algunas lágrimas que borró sin despegar sus ojos de los míos habló:

— Mira, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, y hace algunos meses me prometí tomarte en cuenta para otras elecciones, pero nadie más que tú eres culpable de tener a un esposo estupidamente enamorado de ti — sonrió aligerando el ambiente — , que quiere quitarte todo el peso de tus hombros, no te quiere ver enferma. ¡Demonios!, no te quiero ver conduciendo sin control y en medio de una confusión. Bella, no te pido que olvides lo sucedido porque eso no puede pasar pero te prometo que yo no trato de imponerte las reglas de tu vida, quisiera hacerlo pero no quiero desatar un infierno, te amo demasiado para dejar que algo así ocurra. Por favor, ¿me podrías perdonar?

La esperanza en sus ojos desató otra nueva oleada de lágrimas saladas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

— Si de algo sirve…— se inclinó y susurró a centímetros de mis labios, con su nariz rozando la mía —. Pensaba dejar grabado mi argolla en la mandíbula de Emmett por sugerir tan estúpido comentario, amor, él ni siquiera pensaría hacer eso con Rose, era sólo una broma de su parte, no pensaba como un macho.

Por fin sus labios dejaron un dulce y casto beso en mis labios y me relajé con su toque.

— Soy tan estúpida — susurré sobre su pecho, escuchando los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

— Eres la mujer más obstinada que haya conocido, pero jamás usaría la palabra estúpida para describirte.

— Deja de quitarme la culpa, sé lo que hice y quien debería pedir perdón soy yo — él negó con rapidez y levantó mi rostro. Abrió su boca pero no alcanzo a decir una sola palabra porque un golpe en la puerta atrajo nuestra atención.

— Edward…— la voz preocupada de Esme se escuchó — los niños ya se quedaron dormidos, hijo, tengo que regresar a casa…— vaciló un momento y rechazó la oferta de Edward por llevarla de nuevo a casa, por mi parte yo estaba avergonzada por mi conducta, esperando el momento para disculparme, pero las palabras no salían —…Y Bella, piensa en lo que te dije. — Sonreí por primera vez después de toda la tensión.

— No quiero ni imaginar que te dijo mi madre, pero me alegra que te hiciera sonreír. — Estudió mi rostro con detenimiento y su mano subió a mis mejillas —. Te ves tan cansada, vayamos a la cama y pensándolo bien puedes ir cuando tú desees al hospital, sólo que no demores mucho, me preocupa tu salud.

— De acuerdo — acepté y coloqué mi mano sobre la suya.

Apenas y descansé mi cabeza sobre la caliente almohada que ofrecía su pecho y el cansancio me venció. Había sido un día largo y lleno de emociones, tal vez él tenía razón y algo mal andaba conmigo.

La noche fue extremadamente rápida y más cuando una llamada pidiendo la presencia de Edward en el hospital me quitó el sueño. Ya no pude dormir, una extraña sensación se instaló en mi estómago, algo que no podía entender.

— Mamá — la voz de Anthony pidiendo mi atención me distrajo de seguir cortando mi desayuno — ahora que ya utilizaste el _Jeep_ y que papá no se lo llevó ¿nos llevarás en él a la escuela?

— No por ahora, cariño.

— ¡Pero ma! — protestó Lex. — A mí me gusta el _Jeep_.

Evité mirar sus rostros chantajistas y tomé el último bocado —. A mí me gusta llegar temprano, apuren esa mandíbula.

Después de escuchar las protestas de otros dos chicos desprestigiando la utilidad que me brindaba mi vehículo subí todo lo necesario a él y emprendimos el camino a la escuela.

A pesar de mis intentos de apresurar nuestra marcha, el tráfico típico de un enloquecedor lunes me hacia buscar un espacio en el carril vecino para adentrarme en él.

El incesante parloteo en la parte trasera del auto y la voz del locutor de radio me distrajo de mis precauciones y mientras trataba de internarme en otro carril un estruendoso sonido de metal colisionando y una fuerte sacudida me hicieron percatarme de mi grave error. Un dolor se instaló en mi cuello al proyectarme hacia delante, impactando suavemente contra la bolsa de aire, protegiéndome con el cinturón de seguridad pero regresando el impacto al asiento, la presión se instaló en mi cabeza, los sonidos de otros autos llenaron el espacio y sin importarme mi propio dolor giré mi cabeza, viendo dos pares de ojos tremendamente asustados pero conscientes.

— Mamá — Lex se puso más pálido al observar algo en mí — tienes una cortada — señaló y hasta ese momento fui consciente del punzante dolor en mi frente, llevé mi mano a ella para después ver una gran mancha de sangre que revolvió mi estómago.

El golpeteó de un cristal atrajo mi atención, un hombre pequeño y con el rostro pálido, vociferó —: ¿Se encuentran bien?

Asentí con dolor y antes de que todo se volviera negro pedí:

— Pida que nos lleven al Masen-Cullen Hospital…y por favor, asegúrese de que los niños estén bien.

* * *

**¡Hola Chicas!**

**Espero no haberlas aburrido, y nuevamente diré que lamento la demora =(**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo a pesar de mi lentitud!**

Loquibell** ¡Muchas gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios y el cariño que muestras en ellos!**

**Las leo en el siguiente, cuídense…¡Y Feliz Día de la Mujer! **

**Casi lo olvido...¿qué creen que le ocurre a Bella?**

* * *

**(1) La frase que dice Carlota es en el idioma de Edward y Bella -inglés- pero los ayudantes entre ellos hablan español. Espero eso se haya entendido :S**


End file.
